The One Piece Attempt
by Sofi Bleuphyre
Summary: THE REWRITE IS OUT! Look for TOPA: To Run and Fight. I'll keep this up for a little longer.
1. Chapter One

**Bwahahaha! I rewrote it! XP I personally think this version's better...**

* * *

There are many things I hate in this world. Stupid people, heavy traffic, and those salon dryers that you sit under are a few.

But right now, I'd like to point out one very specific thing that I detest _the most_ right now.

And that is grocery shopping.

Especially for fruits and veggies. Gawd, those are annoying. They NEVER have a fruit without a bruise, or a vegetable that isn't even slightly wilted. It's such a pain!

I got fed up trying to find a good head of lettuce and settle for the one I happened to be looking at right at that moment. With my license now, and dad out of commission, and mom being busy, I was the only one left to do the middle-of-the-week shopping. Well, at least I have no classes today. 

And who knows: maybe I can find ingredients for cookies. It feels like a cookie week, anyway. Besides, I'll be cooking tonight anyway...

The next thing on the list was berries. All right... 

I head towards the berry section, and was about to fully pass the apple area when a strange apple caught my eye. It was a bit more lumpy, and had swirls on it, and being a blood red color. It reminded me of those Devil's Fruits from One Piece, and for the heck of it, I grabbed it, along with another red apple, and continued with my shopping. I'd be using the U-Scan anyway...

After finishing with the shopping and paying for it all, I put all the groceries into the trunk except for the apples, pushing the cart into its proper space. I got into the car, put on my seatbelt, and I pulled out the strange apple. It was firm, so it was ripe... I think. I sniffed it, seeing if it smelled foul. And with that, I took a big bite.

And automatically I cringed. It was bitter. VERY bitter. Was the strangest apple I've ever tasted! 

My stomach claimed it to be nourishment, though, so I finished it quickly, saving the other apple for later, and I started the car and drove home.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Had to tell dad to stop telling me what to do when it came to the pets and what-not. Made dinner, brownies for dessert, and I decided to save my apple for breakfast in the morning, and headed to bed. It seemed that right after I turned off the lights, though, that my stomach started cramping up. I cringed, thinking back to that strange apple.

Maybe I should've used my brain and not my stomach to tell me to eat it or not...

I stiffly got into bed, and as soon as that happened, my stomach seemed to relax, getting all warm and fuzzy. I couldn't help but grin, even as I fell fast asleep.

I had the strangest dream too. I was little, living in some Roman-esque temple, I think. I was happy, up until this woman yelled at me, who was supposed to be my sister, and she slapped me. There was fire, screaming, then water and darkness. 

Overall, my dream was pure chaos. 

I was woken from it when I felt light prick at my eye lids, and I groaned, rolling over to block it out, only to snap to attention when my bed creaked harshly. 

Beds shouldn't creak like that...

I opened my eyes, only to be face to face with a cracked, cream-colored wall.

The walls of my room weren't cracked. _And they were blue..._

I shot up automatically then, looking around. I was in my outfit from earlier that day: a baggy tee, jeans, hoodie, and boots, but I couldn't help but notice that I wasn't wearing that necklace then... in fact, I never _owned_ one like this one! 

It was pretty though. A pretty little spiral-shell decorated with pearls on a silver chain. I wondered where it came from...

... But first, I needed to figure out where I was, exactly...

I got up, dusting myself off, and went over to the dusty window. I tried cleaning it, cringing when I only succeeded to getting my hoodie messy. I then pried it open, and was greeted automatically by a strange, salty-like smell.

I looked out, and paled.

I was in a shack... on a hill... outside a village... _near the frickin' ocean!_

Aw, fuck!

I stepped back from the window, gawking. 

This couldn't be real... it _had_ to be a dream... it just _had_ to be...!

A thought entered my brain, and with that, I rolled up my sleeves and pinched at my arms.

Ow...

... Okay, it wasn't a dream.

So where the hell was I?

I looked around, then sighed. The only way I could really find out where I was...

... Was to go out there and explore.

Greeeaaat...

I sighed, heading down the steps and out the door, stepping into the great outdoors. I sighed, hands on my hips as I turned back to the house. 

Well, at least I had a place to stay the night... right...?

And just like that, the building collapsed.

I coughed and sputtered as the dust wafted towards me, and when I looked back, I could only gawk.

Great! Now I had no place to sleep!

And no money to buy one!

I sighed sadly, trudging off to the village. Maybe with my luck, I'll find a nice job or something...

I hope...


	2. Chapter Two

I sighed again, trudging the streets of this strange village. There was no work for me so far, and I still had no idea where I was. A part of my mind thought that I was somehow transferred to the world of One Piece via that strange fruit, but I highly doubted it. 

I mean really. Travelling to other dimensions via weird apples? Puh-lease...

"I told you once, and I won't tell you again, Carlotta! You can't have another raise!"

"I'm a _singer_! I get paid to _sing_! And to sing for this dump, I deserve a raise! If not, I'm stepping!"

"No raise or no singer, is it? Then I choose no singer! You're fired!"

My interests were peeked as I heard all this. A singer? Would they accept a replacement?

I casually approached the complex. 

"Fine! Come, Walter! We're leaving!"

"_Charlie _is the _waiter_, not just your guitarist! He isn't going with you!"

"_Fine!"_

I was almost knocked off my feet when the door flung open and some woman in a strange garb that clung a bit too much to her figure stepped out. She looked more like a street punk than a singer. 

There was a long sigh as I peered in. It was a dark pub-looking place, with a stage bright with lights. There were two men and two women there. The one man, the owner I guessed, was the one rubbing his temples.

I knocked, catching their attention.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Ah, yes... um..." I said, fidgeting. "I couldn't help but overhear that your singer quit on you, and well, I'm looking for work, and I can sing, so I was wondering..."

"We won't be able to pay much..." He said. 

"That's fine." I said. "Any kind of money right now is fine for me..."

They looked at me, and after a while, I thought it was a silent no, but he stood, nodding slightly. 

"Go up there and sing a song for me. Acapella." He said. 

I nodded, walking onto the stage, wincing at the light. It's been a while since I was on a stage like this, but I'll wing it...

"Desmond has a barrow in the market place, Molly is the singer in a band. Desmond says to Molly 'girl I like your face'. And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand..." I just kept on singing, swaying here and there to the imaginary music in my head. 

Before even entering the second verse, though, I heard a call of "enough!" and thought I totally screwed up. I then saw the owner's smiling face, and the waiter's and waitress' beaming eyes. What took the cake though, was the whispering, awed crowd near the door, and automatically knew otherwise.

"You're hired."

I beamed with happiness as he signaled me down. With discussing costumes and such, all my other worries seemed to fade off into the slowly fading day.

I didn't know where I was, but I just hoped that this place was going to be good to me...


	3. Chapter Three

**I had my MP3 Player on shuffle mode when I wrote this, so I apologize if the songs seem a bit... random... XP**

* * *

I have been working at this pub, which is actually called "Daniel's pub", for a couple of weeks, and I had a roof supplied to me since the owner, the quintessential "Daniel" of "Daniel's Pub", found out I had no place to go.

I told him my house burned down, in case you're wondering.

So now I'm staying at this nice little inn on the other side of the village. It's a small village, so it isn't that bad. Besides, at least it's better than nothing at all. 

And for now, it seems, life is okay. But in all honesty, I'm thinking of leaving this place.

I need to find my way back home, no matter how nice this place is, how nice my boss was, and how nice it was to have a paycheck.

"...Big black horse, and a cherry tree. I can't quite get there, 'cause my heart's forsaken me!" And with the final chord from Walter's, or Charlie's as he's better known, guitar, I was done with my rehearsal for tonight. There was, of course, clapping from my fellow workers, even Charlie, but I happened to hear clapping from outside. Apparently, Daniel liked to keep the windows open. In any case, it was embarrassing. 

"Good rehearsal, Amelia. Go back and get changed. You come out in thirty." Daniel called.

"All right, Daniel!" I said, and I turned to help Charlie with his guitar, and he ceremoniously shooed me off to get changed. I never wore anything too fancy, it was a pub after all. But, I did wear a clean black tee, clingier than the one I came here in, some hip-huggers, the strange necklace, and my boots. I also fashioned a studded belt. With a quick toss of the hair and a splash of perfume, I was technically ready. I preferred my glasses on, of course. With that, I pulled out my sketch pad and began to draw. It was a stress-reliever for me.

There was a knock on the door, and I turned. "Door's open!"

It was Charlie, with a small daisy. 

"Charlie!" I said, accepting the daisy.

"For luck for us tonight..." He said. "I've heard rumors. About pirates looking for a singer... You'll need this to keep safe..."

"Pirates...?" No way...

Charlie nodded his head, sand-colored hair tossling slightly. "Yep. Docked not too long ago. They've been out of sight, o' course..."

"Uh huh..." _Pirates?_

It couldn't be...!

Could it...?

I smiled at Charlie anyway. "Thanks for the concern, Charlie..."

He smiled at me, and I felt my face heat. Charlie was a cute boy, with pretty brown eyes to go with his hair. Was a shame he was only seventeen. I was nineteen, and had a rule against dating boys that were more than a year younger than me. 

There was another knock. "It's open!"

Sue stepped in. "You're on in five. And be careful. You won't believe who's here..."

"Pirates?" Charlie asked.

Sue shook her head. "Worse." She said, frowning. "Carlotta. The one you replaced, Amelia..."

Fun...

"Has she brought her crew with her?" Charlie asked. She nodded.

"Crew?" What's up with that?

"Carlotta's leader of a gang here in Barrel Town..." Sue explained. "Has her thugs do all the messy work, though..."

Oo... that makes it even better...

"But no, she hasn't..." Sue said. She then leaned in. "But I don't think they're that far off..."

Charlie and I looked at each other. 

"Well, this is gonna be a fun night, that's for sure!" I said, grinning. Charlie bust out laughing.

"Let's get going..." Charlie said, offering his hand, which I took, and I let him lead me backstage. I didn't pay attention to much of what was going on, and I only knew that I was up when Charlie nudged me. I went on stage, smiling at everyone and hearing the applause. I never did speak in the beginning, but merely nodded towards Charlie so he could begin with his guitar. I decided to open with a sad song.

"What I thought wasn't mine, in the light, was one of a kind. A precious pearl. When I wanted to cry, I couldn't cause I wasn't allowed..."

I continued throughout the song, in an overall depressed mood. It made me think of my parents, and how they must be worried sick about me. I wondered if they were somehow affected by the fruit I ate. It would be nice. Be easier to find them. 

Throughout the song, I swayed back and forth, the microphone on the stand, and towards the end, with Charlie's guitar solo, he joined me by the mic. I had a small grin on my face for the next song. It was such a contradiction to the one I just sang.

And at the end, he strummed it just right, and joined me in singing the next song.

"I am really special, 'cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile, I'm so damned happy, other people are jealous of me!"

The crowd busted out laughing as we sung it. It was really to bring up the mood again, and I heard some very loud laughter from the back. Apparently they were the ones enjoying it the most.

It definitely lightened my mood. And towards the end, I knew I was gonna have extra fun with this.

"I am happy, I am good I'm... I'm out of here!" And with that, I headed off the stage, but came back for the finish. "Screw you!"

There was a dead silence, and I sniggered backstage. Eventually, I popped back out. "Just kidding!"

The crowd then burst into a mix of laughter and applause. I laughed with Charlie as he sat back down.

"What, were you afraid I'd leave you to do the rest of the performance?" I asked him. He shrugged, then nodded, and we all laughed. 

"Nah, I wouldn't put you through that..." I said, grinning at the audience. "But I do unfortunately have only one song left to do..." The crowd booed and hissed at this. "Well, hey now, you'll just have to come back tomorrow night!"

The crowd laughed and I chuckled.

"Well, thank you guys for coming out tonight, and who knows. I may get Charlie to juggle tomorrow night!" I said.

"Not on your life!" Charlie called, causing everyone, even me to laugh. 

"Okay, okay." I said. "Well, as I said, thanks for coming to Daniel's pub tonight. Enjoy your booze, your meal, your entertainment, and your friends!"

There was applause, and we waited for it to die down. I then counted down to four, and he began his guitar again, with me "whoo hoo"ing during it.

"Well, my heart knows me better than I know myself, so I'm gonna let it do all the talkin'!"

The song was keeping the mood relatively jumpy, to keep everyone awake, and it worked. Some clapped to the beat, and some even danced. I had fun myself, moving a bit more, of course not much. The stage was small after all.

I was almost caught off guard when the song ended. I posed for a finish, wished everyone good night, then headed to the back to pack up my stuff so I can just get my pay and head to the inn. I smiled down at the daisy, tucking it into my hair, what with its tiny stem and all, and headed out to the front, near the bar, which was where Daniel worked. I got some praise from the customers, who I smiled at, and when I got close enough to the bar, I cringed. Carlotta was there, arguing with Daniel. When I got close, she turned and glared at me.

"So this is the snooty pig that stole my job!" Carlotta hissed.

"Actually, you were fired..." Daniel corrected.

She ignored him. "Listen to me, girlie!" She snapped, poking her finger against her chest with each word. "I don't care how funny or how cute you think you are! If you don't quit by tonight, I'm gonna paint the town in your-!"

I had grabbed her hand that contained the finger that was poking me and twisted her arm, slamming her against the bar counter.

"That poking was pissing me off..." I hissed. "I'm not quitting just because you want me to... so stop picking on us!"

She screamed, and I looked down. I was close to dislocating her shoulder, maybe even breaking an actual bone. I released her then, causing her to snap back up standing, then she rushed out the door.

Coming back down from my angered state, I turned to Daniel. "Oh, Daniel, I'm so sorry...!"

"It's fine..." Daniel said. "You didn't break anything, so that's good... just... don't do it again, okay...?"

I nodded. "I swear!"

Daniel grinned, then pulled out my pay. "Spend it wisely, now..."

"I know, I know..." I said, grinning. "But before I go, could I trouble you for some water? I'm kinda thirsty..."

"Sure." Daniel said, quickly pouring me a glass. "On the house!"

I looked at him. "You charge for water?"

Daniel chuckled uneasily. "It's been tight..."

"Okay..." I said, shrugging off the rest of my uneasiness and I proceeded to drink my water. Daniel wandered off to help another customer when I felt an aggressive poke to my shoulder.

"Can I help you...?" I asked, turning to the offender, only to freeze up. It was a boy, a bit younger than me, with shaggy black hair, big eyes, and a bigger grin. The one distinguishing feature he had was the straw hat he sported. He was also accompanied by other people close to my age. One was a guy with 

bright green hair, three swords near his hip. Another was a girl with orange hair. And the last one had a long nose and curly black hair.

I couldn't believe it!

It was Luffy D. Monkey and the Straw Hat Pirate crew! I _was_ in the One Piece world!


	4. Chapter Four

"Hi!" Luffy said happily. "I'm Luffy D. Monkey, and this is my crew!"

There were two "hello"s and one grunt. I could only blink.

"Um... hi...? I'm Amelia Blancard... and I guess you watched the performance...?" I said slowly.

"Oh yeah! You were awesome!" Luffy said.

"I admit that I was pretty impressed with your voice..." Usopp commented.

"Oh, stop it!" Nami said. She then smiled at me. "It was lovely! You must make a lot of money!"

"Not really..." I commented when I made sure Daniel was out of hearing range, causing Nami to slacken.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro said. "Cut to the chase and ask her already!"

I blinked. "Ask me what...?"

"I want you to be our crew's singer!" Luffy said. "I think you'd make a great addition to the crew!"

EH!

They want me to be a part of their crew?

"What kind of crew?" I asked.

"A pirate crew." Luffy replied.

"And where would we go?"

"We're heading to the Grand Line."

"What for?"

"I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!"

Ah, thought so...

Well, they may be heading for the Grand Line, but I need to find out where my folks are...

"Well, I'm sorry, but no thanks..." I said.

"Eh?" Luffy, Nami, and Usopp said in disbelief.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"I've got my own business to deal with. Sorry..." I said, finishing off my water. "Well, have a good night!"

And with that, I walked off, closing the door behind me and entering the night-time streets.

"Wha? Wait a minute! Just hold on!"

I was walking as fast as I could, but being courteous, I waited on them. Luffy and Usopp were ahead, followed by Nami, and Zoro was lagging.

"I don't take no for an answer!" Luffy exclaimed.

I blinked. "Do you really expect me to say yes now?"

"Yes."

Well, if I ever had doubts that Luffy was stupid, they're gone now.

I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Hey! Wait up! Can you at least tell-!" 

We were cut off when there was a resounding click, and I turned to be face to face with a large cannon of sorts.

"FIRE!"

I was then hit in the face with something that felt like a basket ball going fifty miles per hour. Whatever it was, it sent me flying off and I collided into the opposite wall.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?"

"She needed to be taught a lesson!" It was Carlotta. "Now step back, little boy, this has nothing to do with you!"

"Of course it does! She's my crew member!"

"I didn't say 'yes'!" I mumbled, lifting whatever was on my face off, placing it on the ground next to me and sitting up. I felt around my face to see if anything was broken, and I was shocked that there wasn't. 

Everyone seemed to be gawking at me. 

"...What?" I asked.

"YOU SURVIVED A HIT FROM A CANNON BALL!" Carlotta and the others called out. Well, all except Luffy.

I looked down, and there it was. A cannon ball. In all it's... cannon ball-y glory... "Well, whaddya know! I did!" I said, grinning.

"SUGEI!" Luffy shouted. 

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" I turned back to Carlotta, noticing that she had her thugs with her, which were big and burly and... overall, not very friendly-looking... "KILL HER!"

One of the thugs approached, and I stood up, staggering a little. 

"Now, girly, I want you to stay nice and still for me..." The thug said, grinning and lifting a large mallet over his head.

Dear GAWD he had to be kidding me! "What if I don't want to?"

"Well, then I guess you can fight back..."

"Okay!" Might as well try! I mean, what's the worse that could happen? I break my hand's bones into tiny pieces. Big deal!

... Well, let's use my left hand... just in case... After all, I'm only right-handed. 

And with that, I balled it into a fist, and punched.

I was surprised that it didn't hurt at all. I was even more surprised that he flew back and collided with Carlotta and her other thugs.

"Wow... that didn't even hurt!" I said happily. 

"SUGEI!" Luffy cheered. "Now you HAVE to be my crew member!"

Oy... Luffy... 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Carlotta screeching as she pulled herself out of the thug pile and stomped her feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She shrieked. "GO AND KILL HER!"

The thugs got up, groaning, then they charged. I swallowed. There were about six of them after all...

"Here it goes...!" And with that, I just began punching and kicking. They didn't last long. Good thing too, since I sent a couple of them _real far_...

For the last one, I made sure they stood in front of Carlotta. I put as much strength as I could into my leg, and I kicked that thug. _Hard_.

And he went flying! Really! He went to the other end of that alley and took that Carlotta bitch with him!

It was GREAT!

I smiled to myself as I heard Luffy and Usopp cheering.

"Yay! Way to go new crew member!" Luffy said, hugging me. 

"Gak!" I cried in shock, having the air squeezed out of my lungs. "Air...! Air...!"

"Luffy, let her go! She can't breathe!" Nami cried out.

"Whoop! Sorry!" Luffy said, letting go.

I sighed. "Like I said, I'm not your new crew member!" I said. "The answer is no!"

Luffy then pouted. "Why not?" 

... Dear gawd, how can his pout be that cute?

"Yeah!" Nami said. "You said yourself you don't get paid much! You'll get plenty of money with us!"

"Money isn't the reason..." I said.

"What is?" Usopp asked.

I looked down. "I... I don't know where my parents are... they... they kinda went missing... I have to find them..." I said. "That, and if they find out I'm coercing with pirates, they'd kill me!"

"Who cares what they think!" Luffy said. "They'd understand! Besides, you can look for your parents while being our crew member!"

"It'll be easier to find them travelling with us instead of staying here..." Nami said.

"That, and Luffy won't leave unless you come with us..." Zoro said. 

Damn... well, they have valid points...

But this is a big decision! And where the heck is Sanji? Or everyone else for that matter? 

Oy... this is tough...

... Well, they were right... it'd be easier to find them while actually _looking_ for them... and Luffy's dumb, but he's stubborn too...

But what if I get a huge bounty on my head...? What would my parents say...? Would they understand...?

Maybe they're right. I need to go look for them, and this is, so far, the best way...

That, and I've always wanted to be a pirate.

I sighed. "Okay... I'll be a pirate, and a member of your crew!" I said.

"YES!" Luffy said, cheering with Usopp. Nami giggled and Zoro just seemed... passive.

"Come! We have to show Amelia my awesome pirate ship!" Usopp said.

"Hey!" Luffy said. "I'm captain, and it's my ship!"

I sighed. "Whatever. In all honesty, I just want to sleep. I'm tired..." 

"Tell me about it..." 

I turned to Zoro for a brief moment. Then in it hit me. "You've never told me your names."

"Oh, that's right!" Nami said. "I'm Nami, the navigator!"

"Zoro..." Zoro stated simply.

"And I'm the Great Captain Usopp!" Usopp cheered. 

"You're not Captain! I am!" Luffy shouted.

I hummed, grinning. "Well, if anything, this is bound to be interesting."

And even though Zoro gave me a look saying that I HAD to be joking, I knew it was true.

This was definitely gonna be interesting.


	5. Chapter Five

We decided to wait until tomorrow to actually leave, and in-between then, I packed my things, and told Daniel that I was leaving due to personal issues.

"What kind of personal issues?"

"I... I need to look for my parents...see, I was saving money so I could-..." He stopped me midsentence.

"You're going with those pirates that were in here." Daniel said. "The ones heading to the Grand Line..."

"H-How did you...?" 

"I was close enough to hear..." Daniel said. 

I swallowed. He didn't hear the comment on not getting paid a lot, did he...?

"I also appreciate you working here even though I didn't pay much..." Damn...

"Money's money. I enjoyed working here..." I smiled at this, and he smiled back. 

He put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not giving you a leaving bonus, you know..."

My sarcasm kicked in, and it showed. "Well, darn. Nami was looking forward to it!"

Daniel was laughing. "Who's Nami?"

"The girl of the group." I said.

Daniel's eyes widened. "You're a boy?"

"No!" I snapped. "Before me, she was the only girl of the group!" 

Daniel laughed. "Phew! That's a relief!" 

I rolled my eyes, smiling. 

"But we will miss you, Amelia..." Daniel said. "I just don't know where we'll find another singer..."

"Have a comedy act instead." I said. "You can be the head comedian, followed by Mr. Charlie Walter and his big juggling act!"

Daniel laughed. "I may just end up doing that..." He said, grinning.

I grinned back, and with a quick hug, and a wave goodbye, I walked out, greeted by a grinning Nami.

"Well...?"

"No leaving bonus..."

"Damn!" Nami blinked, surprised she actually said that out loud. "Uh... I mean, oh well! After all, money isn't everything!"

"No, it's not..." I said, grinning. "But it may be one of the most important things to you, ne?"

Nami blinked, then looked sheepish. "Maybe..."

I rolled my eyes, slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder. "Should we head to the ship now?"

Nami nodded. "And then we're off..."

I nodded, and we began heading for the docks.

There was a short pause before Nami asked me a question. "Can you cook?"

I blinked. "Not much, why?"

Nami sighed. "The other's can't cook that well, and I can cook, but they don't like it..."

I looked at her. "You charge them, don't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

I laughed. "Lucky guess, really..."

Nami huffed. "Well then, you're just lucky!"

I nodded. "I tend to be..." I said, then paused. "I guess..."

There was a pause. 

"Did you eat a Devil's Fruit?"

I turned to Nami. "Why do you ask?"

Nami gave me a look. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you withstood a cannon blast, and then you pummeled that gang..." 

I laughed. "Well, I may have..."

Nami blinked. "What did it look like?"

"It was... blood red, and really bumpy. Generally shaped, well, almost like a perfect sphere..." I described.

Nami seemed to hum to herself a bit.

"... You know what it's called?" I asked.

"No."

"Thought so..."

"Hey, are you trying to-?"

"We're here!" And thank goodness, too. I didn't want to start an argument with Nami just yet...

We board the ship, and I smiled. So _this_ is what the Going Merry looked like...

So cool...

Or as Luffy would say, sugei!

"Come on, let me show you where you'll be staying!"

I followed Nami blindly as we headed for the women's quarters. They looked... nice.

"That's your bed." Nami said, pointing to a small bed on the other side of the room. "You can put your stuff in these drawers."

As Nami pointed it out, I took off my hoodie, revealing my baggy tee. Her eye twitched.

"That's a large shirt..." Nami commented.

I blinked. "It's a comfy shirt..."

Nami shook her head. "I demand that you allow me to give you a better shirt..."

Uh oh... knowing Nami and her choice of clothes... "No thanks..."

Nami frowned. "Why not?"

"I like my baggy shirts..." 

Nami glared. "Do you like a roof over your head?"

I blinked. "Yeah...?"

"Do you _not_ want to be kicked out of the women's quarters?"

Oh _hell_ no. "Look, I'll let you give me one tomorrow. Let me keep my normal attire for today, please..."

Nami grinned. "Okay!" She said. "Services are 5,000 beli a month!"

"WHAT!"

"Hey, I'm giving you a discount!"

"I only made 100 beli a _week_ at my pub gig! If I have to, I'll go and sleep in the men's quarters!" 

Nami huffed. "Fine! First five months are free!" She said. "Just _please_ let me pick out shirts that flatter you!"

I gave her a look, hugging myself. "...Starting tomorrow..."

Nami sighed. "Fine, fine, starting tomorrow..." She said.

I gave her another look. "Why do you want me to wear more flattering shirts?" 

"You know those shirts you wore for that one performance?" I nodded. "Well, it suits you more... the one you're wearing now's just... eugh... I can't stand it!"

Nami then made a disgusted face, and I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Well, perhaps I want to keep the men off me..." I said.

Nami gave me a look. "... Are you a lesbian?"

"No!" I said. "I just don't want guys all over me! Besides, I'm wearing tighter pants, so it balances out!"

It was true. Despite the baggy shirt I was wearing, I wore jeans that were a bit on the tighter side. They made my legs look long, so I liked wearing them.

Nami hummed. "I guess..."

"Men don't _always_ go for big boobs, ya know..." I said dryly.

Nami shrugged. "True..." She said. Then she grinned. "But they sure help with the ones that do!"

We both laughed at this, heading out on deck where the guys were.

Luffy turned and grinned. "Yay! You're here! Now we can set sail!"

I grinned and nodded. "Yup! Whenever you're ready, Captain!"

Luffy turned and cupped his hands around his mouth. "HOIST THE ANCHOR AND RAISE THE SAILS! WE'RE OUT OF HERE!"

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE, YOU DOLT!" Zoro, Usopp, and Nami shouted at him. 

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" I shouted back, jogging over to the anchor.

"WILL EVERYONE QUIT YELLING ALREADY?" Nami screeched.

"Why? You're still yelling..." I said, turning to her as I neared the rope tied to the anchor.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Nami shouted at me.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Zoro shouted. He then walked over to me. "Here. Let me help with..."

I wasn't really paying attention of course, as I yanked the anchor up with a hard tug, sending it flying overhead.

"...That..." I looked over at Zoro and grinned at his gawking face. 

Nami screamed. "AMELIA, WATCH OUT!"

I merely stuck out one hand and caught the anchor in it.

"Wow! I didn't think I could do that!" I said happily, throwing up the anchor slightly and catching it in the same hand. 

Man, I love this new found strength of mine!

I then caught a look at the rest of the crew. Usopp and Nami both looked pale and were gawking. Zoro had skidded back, looking a bit pale, apparently not predicting I'd do that. And Luffy...

"SUGEI!" Luffy said happily. "I'm so happy that you're on my crew!"

"JUST PUT THAT ANCHOR DOWN!" Nami shouted.

I blinked. "Okie dokie!" I said, holding the anchor in both hands. "Zoro, can you help...? I don't know where you put it exactly..."

Zoro then got his bearings back. "Uh... sure." He said, walking over slowly and he helped me put the anchor in place. I then helped Usopp with the sails. 

"ONWARD!" Luffy shouted.

"Where are we headed now?" I asked curiously.

Luffy looked at me. "The Grand Line..." He told me this as if it was a no brainer.

"Don't we need more crew members?" I asked.

Luffy blinked. "Why?"

"Well..." I said. "We need a chef, don't we? I mean, granted, I can cook for free, but that's very limited. And I'm more of a baker than a chef..."

Luffy nodded. "I see..." He said. "Well, as we head to the Grand Line, we will look for a cook!"

"Okie dokie!" I said, grinning.

"Until then, can you cook us something for dinner? I'm hungry..." Luffy said.

"IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!" Nami yelled. "WE ATE BEFORE I WENT AND GOT AMELIA!"

"I'll wait a bit to try and cook dinner, but from this point onward, I have one rule!" I said firmly.

They all looked at me.

"You can't call me Amelia..." I then grinned. "You must call me Amie!"

Luffy grinned. "Okie dokie, Amie-chan!"

I grinned at everyone when it came to this. It felt good not to be called Amelia all the damn time.

Besides, Amie-chan was cuter! 


	6. Chapter Six

The rest of the day was pretty... uneventful. Zoro went and trained, Nami consulted some maps, and Usopp was up at the crow 's nest.

Luffy...

"Hey, is it done yet?"

... Was bothering me in the kitchen as I worked on dinner. 

"You asked me that ten seconds ago, Luffy..." I said, turning around to face my new found captain. "What do you think?"

Luffy paused for a moment. "... Is it done now?"

I sighed. "Luffy, it's not done. It'll be about fifteen more minutes."

Luffy hummed, crossing his arms. There was a pause as I went and stirred the thick red stew.

"... Is it fifteen minutes yet?"

That does it.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS KITCHEN, CAPTAIN LUFFY D. MONKEY!" I screeched. It hurt, and I felt my throat crack, but it worked: Luffy _bolted_ right out of the kitchen. I sighed, grabbing the silverware and setting the table. 

I really hoped we met Sanji soon. Luffy was being a bit of a pest as soon as it got closer to evening. He whined and complained, rolling around the floor, and even Usopp joined in. Honestly, they were, what, seventeen? It may just be me, but didn't they act a _bit_ immature?

I sighed, dusting my hands off and looking out the window. The sun was setting, giving the sky a pretty glow. I grinned faintly at it, brushing back a strand of hair, but pausing to see it shine in the sunlight. My hair was a dishwater blonde, personally not that pretty to me, unless the sunlight hit it. Charlie's hair looked so much brighter than mine, though. 

Ah, Charlie...

Hope he isn't too disappointed in my choice to accompany pirates... The kid was like a brother to me...

I turn when I hear the door creak and see Zoro. He blinked, as if he was just caught staring or something.

Highly doubtful...

My ear twitched when I heard the stew bubble. I went over and stirred it, grinning. 

I turned to him. "Dinner's ready. You should go and tell the others."

Zoro blinked. "Uh, right." He said, turning out, and I snickered as he shouted out at everyone. I even snickered more when I heard whoops and cheers from Usopp and Luffy. I spooned the stew into bowls and set them on the table. As I set the last one on the table, Luffy and Usopp stormed in, taking their seats and digging in, followed by Nami and Zoro. I took the only available seat with my own bowl and dug in.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"Fish stew." I said. "Don't like it, don't eat it."

"I like it!" Nami said happily. "Not too spicy, too!"

"Can I have seconds?" Luffy asked, holding up his bowl, grinning.

"Sure, hold on." I said, grinning and taking the bowl from him, then going over and filling up his bowl. I was about to hand it to him when I noticed that mine was all gone. I looked at Luffy, who swallowed something and grinned.

"You ate my stew, didn't you?" I asked.

"I tried to stop him...!" Usopp started, but I held my hand out, grinning.

"No worries!" I said, sitting down with Luffy's bowl in front of me. "This is mine then!"

"WHA!" Luffy shouted. "Noooooo!"

I was able to eat my fill while dodging Luffy and his attempts to take his bowl back, and afterwards, I let Luffy have a third helping, others getting seconds and such on their own.

Nami cracked open some grog for us some point in the middle of it, to celebrate me as their new crew member. I was never huge on alcohol, but I drank mine down slowly, so as to not give me an ulcer. I only had one as the others had multiple, and I sat on the sidelines, watching them. One was enough to help me get tipsy, as I joined Luffy and Usopp into singing a strange old tune. I botched the words, of course, since I didn't know the song, and I laughed quite easily myself. 

Now it was evening, though, and I yawned, grinning up at the sky. I wasn't tired or anything, and I had a dull ache in my head from the grog, since I've never drank a full large glass of anything alcoholic before.

I turned to see Zoro still outside with me, eyes closed, arms folded behind his head. I assumed that he was sleeping, but he opened an eye and looked at me.

"And what're you doing up?" He asked simply.

I shrugged, grinning. "Not tired." 

Zoro shrugged. "It's probably close to midnight. You should go to sleep..."

I felt my grin broaden. "I'm used to going to bed at the wee hours of the morning. I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried..."

I walked over to the railing overlooking the sea, near Zoro conveniently. I stared at the water for a bit, then turned and sat down on the floor against the railing. 

"It's so nice out here anyway..." I commented, and Zoro snorted.

"You don't go travelling much, do you?" He asked.

"Not on a ship like this, anyway..." I said softly, looking up at the stars.

There was a very long silence between us, and I was sure he was asleep now...

"Where'd you get that?" I blinked, looking at him.

"What?" I asked. He motioned to my chest, and I looked down, seeing my strange necklace.

"Oh!" I said, holding the shell in my hand. "In all honesty... I really don't know... I just... found it and decided to keep it..."

There was another short pause.

"Where are you from exactly?" Shit.

I looked at him for a bit, contemplating how to answer that. I can't just come out and say "I'm from another dimension!" He'd think I was nuts! I could say I'm from a place far, far away... that _could_ work... and it's true!

"Somewhere really far away and unimportant." I said, grinning.

He rose an eyebrow. "Are you running from someone?"

Eh? "No."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I just did!"

"That wasn't an answer."

"Yes it was!"

"Oh, yes. 'Somewhere far away and unimportant'." Zoro waved his hands around for emphasis, and I couldn't help it. I laughed. He glared. "It's not funny!"

I looked at him and sighed. "Well, I honestly don't know if we can get there exactly, so it's far away, and why bother? Therefore it's unimportant." I then stood and was going to head into the women's quarters to try to sleep, because these questions were bugging me...

But, as soon as I stood, the boat rocked and I lost my footing.

"Oy! Watch out!" 

I thought I was gonna fall right out the boat, what with being close to the railing, but it tipped back and I fell forward...

...Right into Zoro's chest. 

He held me as the ship rocked a bit more, and then it stopped.

That was really weird. The water's acting up... Hopefully it doesn't storm... 

Then I remember that Zoro had caught me and he hadn't let go yet. I felt my face flush and I looked up, seeing his face slightly darker and his expression blank.

Crap, crap! Close to cute swordsman! Swordsman might kill me! Must act! _Must act!_

I merely grinned. "Thank you, Zoro!" I said, causing him to snap out of whatever daze he was in and let me go.

He grunted then, looking off to the side. "You just have to be more careful and less clumsy..."

"Yeah yeah..." I said, waving him off. "I'm going to bed and try to sleep. Good night, Zoro!"

As I headed down to the women's quarters, I couldn't help but wonder...

Was Zoro _blushing_ back there...?

I paused in lowering my glasses. Then grinned, shaking my head. Nah... Why on earth would he _blush_? It's not like he's interested in me or anything! Besides, we haven't known each other that long for there to _be_ any interests!

And with that thought, I crawled under the sheets and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

The days went by in a slow pace on the Going Merry, and so far, I've managed to stay relatively sane. I'd get up early to fix the others breakfast, and afterwards, Nami would give me a shirt to wear for the rest of the day. I didn't mind too much, though, since they were just tee shirts and they covered well. 

I yawned, stepping into the women's quarters today. I was done with breakfast, and now I had to put on Nami's Shirt of the Day. I blinked slightly as I saw a patch of light blue fabric on the bed. I shrugged off my baggy shirt, and picked the fabric up.

"W-What the hell?"

I thought it would just be a normal tee...

... But it was a spaghetti strap tank top. 

I swallowed. Okay... it's just a tank top... they don't bite... it's just for one day...

I repeated this mantra as I slipped it on, and automatically, that mantra drowned out as I already felt embarrassment wash over me.

This tank top was cut off short, exposing my midriff. It didn't help that I was wearing hip-huggers today, either.

I felt my brow twitch as I grabbed my hoodie, throwing it on and kicking the door open.

"NAMI!"

"YES?" Ah, she's on deck.

I stomped up to the deck, seeing Nami read a newspaper casually. I stomped my foot a bit more.

"Nami, exactly what were you thinking when you picked out my shirt today?" I asked calmly.

Nami blinked, then turned to look past me. "Oi, are those cannonballs?"

"Yup!" Luffy called. "We're having target practice!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" I Shouted.

Nami looked at me again. "Honestly, I don't know what your problem is... it's just a tank top!"

"_Just a tank top_?" I hissed. I then opened my hoodie, showing it to her. "THIS IS JUST A TANK TOP!"

Nami blinked, then smiled. "Yeah!"

I growled, closing my hoodie up again.

"Aw, come on, it looks cute on you!"

There was a loud explosion, and I turned to see a splash of water near a rocky island.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Cannon practice!" Luffy responded.

"Oi! Zoro!" I blinked as Nami stood and turned me to face Zoro, who looked just gave us a bored look.

"What?"

"Don't you think Amie-chan looks cute in this?" I felt heat rise to my face as Nami forced my hoodie open.

"NAMI, QUIT IT!" I shouted, but she just laughed.

"Well, I guess that's a yes!" Eh? What's she talking about?

I turned and saw that Zoro's eyes were quite wide and his face was a bright red. I felt my face heat up even more and I tugged my hoodie closed again, zipping it up.

"Oh, no! I refuse to have my hard work hidden!" Nami said, turning me back around and unzipping the hoodie. "At least keep it open!"

She then stepped back and I fidgeted, not really paying attention to what Luffy and Usopp were doing.

She then grinned. "That looks nice on you. You can keep that one!"

"I wonder why..." I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"COME OUT YOU DAMN PIRATES!"

I almost had whiplash at how fast I turned my head.

Luffy blinked, stepping out onto the main deck. "What's going on out there?" He called stepping out.

"Finally! Some action!" I said happily. What can I say? It was starting to get a bit too boring for me...

I was about to step outside to watch when Zoro stuck his hand out.

"Stay here. I'll see what's going on..." Zoro said. 

I pouted. "Fine..." I said. "I'm giving you five minutes!"

Zoro snorted, stepping out, and as soon as he was out, Nami closed the door, peering through the window. Usopp and I accompanied her. There Zoro stood, staring down at Luffy and the apparent attacker. 

"Wha...? They know each other...?" Usopp said in surprise as the guy ran off.

"What's going on...?" Nami asked.

I frowned. "I don't know... but it does seem like Zoro and that guy are friendly..."

After a while, Zoro turned and went in the same direction as the guy went.

"Gah...!" I hissed. "I can't see what they're doing...!"

After a short while, Zoro came back. We stepped back so he could open the door.

"Usopp, we need your help." Zoro said plainly. 

Usopp gulped and left with Zoro, shutting the door.

I huffed. "Dammit! And his five minutes aren't even up yet!"

Nami sighed. "Give them some time..."

Then we saw them bring a guy on board and they laid him out on deck. I stiffened, and I think Nami did too.

"Okay, time's up..." I said, opening the door and walking out, followed by Nami. I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, except that Luffy and Usopp apologized for something.

"Aniki... is he going to die?" I stopped next to Usopp, crossing my hands.

There was a pause, and I looked at Zoro. He seemed worried.

"Are you stupid?"

"Eh?" I said, turning to see Nami walk over. She kneeled down and began to inspect the sick partner... or at least, I think those two were partners... I could've sworn that one guy said it...

"What are you doing?" The guy said, grabbing Nami's arm. "What are you doing to my buddy here? I'll kill you!"

Nami pushed him away by the face and turned to face Luffy and Usopp. "Luffy, Usopp. There are some limes in storage, right?" I turned to look at them. The poor guys were in tears.

"I think there are, Nami." I answered for them.

"Amie-chan, go with them and bring them to me!" I nodded, rushing off to storage. "RIGHT NOW!"

I flinched as I heard commotion at the door. I turned to see Usopp and Luffy struggle, and I side-stepped them as they burst through, crashing into some of the stuff.

I looked over, and smiled as I saw a small barrel. "Here they are!" I said, hoisting them up. I turned to them. "Come on, you guys!"

They scrambled back up and went to the door again, struggling once again. I waited for a moment, and when they were still stuck, I kicked them out of the way, stepping over them.

I opened the barrel and grabbed a lime. I began to squeeze it, but I turned to see that Luffy and Usopp were still on the ground. I nudged them with my foot.

"Oi! Help me out here! I don't wanna be the only one squeezing limes!" I snapped.

Luffy and Usopp then scrambled to assist, each grabbing a lime and squeezing with me. I ignored the conversation happening between Zoro, Nami, and the newcomer as I concentrated more on getting as much lime juice as possible. After a while, Luffy paused and began to shove full limes into his mouth, followed by Usopp. I rolled my eyes, standing. They could screw around as much as they wanted. 

In midst of wiping lime juice off my hands, I heard Nami shouting at them. I snickered a little, but it turned into a yelp of surprise as bits of lime shot up in the air. I looked as the sick man rose up. 

"P-P-Partner!" The other one wailed, rushing over. I scurried over to where Nami and Zoro were as the two newcomers began rejoicing, then full out dancing. 

"YOU DON'T RECOVER THAT QUICKLY!" Nami shouted at them. I flinched, picking at my ear.

"I think I lost some of my hearing..." I muttered.

The two of them stopped, though, posing.

"Pardon us for not introducing ourselves." They said in unison.

"I'm Johnny."

"And I'm Yosaku."

"And we're pirate hunters!"

I dazed off for the rest of the conversation, noting that Zoro approached them.

Johnny... and Yosaku... I remembered them... but didn't something important happen after they arrived.

Can't remember... _can't remember_... damnit!

I jumped as I heard a thump, and saw that Yosaku passed out again.

I sighed. "It's what he gets for dancing around like that..." I muttered. I stepped forward. "I'll help him to bed..."

With that, I hoisted him over my shoulder, carrying him along, hearing Johnny's cry of shock.

"YAH! SHE'S STRONG!"

"That's nothing." Usopp said. "One time, she held an anchor _with_ _one hand_!"

"WHA!" I shut the door on the conversation outside, putting Yosaku on the bed adjacent from the kitchen. I dusted my hands off and headed back out with the rest of them.

"He's tucked in!" I said happily.

"YOU SURVIVED A HIT IN THE HEAD FROM A CANNONBALL!" I blinked at Johnny, who was standing right in front of me.

"Um..." I muttered. "I... did...?"

"SUGEI!" Déjà vu...

For the rest of the day, we were in the kitchen. I didn't want to make much, so I left out some bread to eat. I sat next to Nami, drinking some water as the others talked. I tuned them about a bit as I thought. 

I know we were supposed to meet someone else soon... I just didn't know who...

"If you're looking for such a cook, I know where you could go..." Eh? Cook?

I blinked in realization. Cook... Sea cook...

We're going to go get Sanji now! And he'll be our cook and I won't have to keep making soups and stews! And Luffy will stop bugging me!

_FINALLY!_


	8. Chapter Eight

We headed for the Baratie straight away. Of course, it took as a while to get there, but from the looks of the place, it was _definitely_ worth it. Seeing it on a TV screen or in a manga, it looked interesting...

... But in person... Holy cow...!

"It's soooooo cooooool!" I said, staring at the Baratie.

Finally! I get to meet Sanji! Of course he'll be all over Nami, but still! 

Our celebrations were short lived when we heard a horn. We all looked over, and our happiness seemed to automatically die off. 

"Marines? All the way out here?" 

"They didn't come all this way just to attack us, did they?" Usopp asked.

"Highly unlikely..." I said. I bit my lip. "But then again..."

"I smell trouble..." I heard Zoro say, and I couldn't help but agree.

Someone emerged from the ship, and I felt my brow twitch.

He had _pink_ _hair_... A man with _pink hair_... At least it looked pink to me...

"I am Marine Lieutenant Iron Fist Fullbody!" That has to be the weirdest name ever, too...

Luffy and Usopp both approached, claiming to be captain, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. We should've drawn names from a hat or something... 

I heard the rustle of paper, and turned to see Johnny throw wanted posters onto the deck. I wasn't the only one looking, seeing as Nami walked over to them. I followed her, curious to see the posters. I saw Nami pick up the one of Arlong, and flinched a little. 

Poor Nami...

... Eh? This looks different.

I picked up a wanted poster of a female pirate. It was her profile, including the back. She had dark hair tied up, and even darker eyes looking back at you through the poster. She looked like a typical pirate, too.

"Wanted for forty-million belli... Captain Marikia Calypsus..." I muttered quietly. 

That. Was a weird name for a lady pirate. I don't even know why I picked this poster out in the first place.

"This is bad! They're aiming right at us!" Wha?

I turned, and sure enough, I saw them get their cannons ready.

Then, it fired, and I flinched. Dang, cannons are loud.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy said. "Gomu Gomu no Pachinko!"

I watched as Luffy stretched out, catching the cannon himself. With the way he stretched, he was going to shoot it back out at the Marines' Ship. ..

... But then he lost his grip, sending the cannonball through the roof of the Baratie.

"Well, shit..." I said. "We're in trouble..."

Nami sighed. "Leave it to Luffy..."

We stepped to the side as they came and took Luffy to see the Head Chef, and hoping that he wouldn't be too angry...

... Oh, who am I kidding? The hole is _huge!_

We sat in wait for a while. Nami and Usopp were the closest to the front, Zoro was trying to sleep, and I laid on my back, watching as Johnny and Yosaku repaired the ship.

I rolled onto my stomach, facing Usopp and Nami. "I say we go eat..." 

They all looked at me.

"It's about lunch time, and I don't want to cook." I said, getting on my knees. "Besides, we may see Luffy... see how he's doing..."

"I second that motion." Usopp said.

"Sure, why not..." Zoro said.

"Yeah!" Nami said. "You get to show off the shirt I gave you!"

I flushed, crossing my arms. "I honestly don't know why you gave me this thing..."

Nami giggled, standing. "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go!"

Zoro and Usopp followed, and we headed to the dingy. 

"What about them?" I asked, pointing back to Johnny and Yosaku.

"Let them be." Zoro said. "They're still busy..."

I shrugged then, hopping aboard with Nami. I sat in the back as Zoro and Usopp rowed, Nami standing at the front. As we got closer, I couldn't help but feel a bit giddy.

Finally! We get to meet Sanji! 

Don't get me wrong! The rest of the crew's cool, especially Zoro, but I've been dying to meet Sanji.

It may have to do with the fact that I've been cooking for the Straw Hats for the past few days, or it may not. Who knows? 

We reached the restaurant rather quickly, and as we were tying it, we heard a crash.

I swallowed. "What was going on in there?" 

No one answered. Zoro lead the group and opened the door. 

"Is this a fight or something...?" He asked.

I peered over Nami's shoulder, and there he was.

Sanji. Head Assistant Chef for the floating restaurant called the Baratie... 

Holding up Iron Fist Fullbody by the throat.

"Don't go ruining our food." He said.

"I guess so..." I muttered.

"Messing with a cook of the sea..." Sanji continued. "... Is a good way of getting yourself killed... Remember that well..."

Now why didn't _I_ think of doing that to Luffy when I was cooking and he was bugging me...?

I hummed slightly, fist to my chin. Maybe if I ever cook again, I can use that line... But... Sanji may think I'm stealing his lines, so I'll have to change it up... But do I really want to waste my time and do that...?

Usopp turned to me. "What are you thinking...?"

I blinked, turning to face him, then grinned, waving it off. "Oh, just something slightly evil!"

I giggled when I saw the look on his face. "Geez, Usopp, don't take things so seriously!"

Usopp laughed uneasily. "Eh heh... right..." He said. "Just... I hope that slightly evil thing isn't for me..."

"Oh, it won't be!" I said. "As long as you stay on my good side..."

I laughed as he gulped. "My goodness, Usopp! You need to loosen up!"

"And you need a shrink..." Usopp muttered, obviously not hoping that I heard him.

"Oh, I've been to one, thanks!" I said happily.

He seemed to twitch in thought and I laughed, the laughter dying as I heard a crash and a familiar yell.

I turned and grinned. "Hey! We found Luffy!"

I watched as the Head Chef fought with Luffy a bit, then rounded on Sanji and Fullbody. 

"Well, so far, I like this place!" I said happily.

"They're beating each other up!" Usopp said in shock.

"It's entertainment!" I said happily.

"You need help..." Usopp said.

"I need coffee, that's what I _really_ need..." It's true. Ever since joining this crew, I haven't had a single cup of coffee. Without coffee, I act a bit weird. "I hope they serve some here!"

There was a loud shot through the air, and I snapped my head to see a Marine fall to the ground, possibly dead, and behind him was a scruffy looking man. He casually strode in and demanded food.

I felt my brow twitch. Wow... he has _some_ manners...

Of course, that frustration turned to pity as I saw the larger chef hit the guy. Apparently, he had no money...

Poor guy...

I turned away as I watched the pirate get beaten. If only I brought my money... I would be willing to pay... But I saw from the corner of my eye Sanji walk to the kitchen, and I remembered. Sanji was going to give him food anyway... 

I fought a smile. How nice...

"Oy, Amie-chan!" I looked up and saw Zoro and Nami walk off, Usopp waiting for me.

"Huh? Oh! Right!" I said, rushing up to catch up with them. I took a seat in-between Usopp and Nami, sitting across from Zoro. I slouched a bit in my seat, looking down and blushing. 

"I really wish I was wearing something less revealing..." I said, sitting back up, crossing my arms. 

"Come on!" Nami said. "It's not that bad..." She trailed off, gasping.

I blinked, looking at her, only to see her starry-eyed and staring at my chest.

"What are you staring at?"

"Where'd you get that necklace...?" Nami whispered, holding the pendent.

I shrugged. "Found it. Decided to keep it. It was way before I met up with you guys, though..."

"You just noticed it now...?" Usopp muttered to Nami.

"Oh, hush!" Nami said. She smiled at the shell again. "It's so pretty... it must be worth a fortune...!"

"No." I said sharply, tugging it from her. "You're not getting it."

"Wha...?" Nami said in shock. "I wasn't going to take it from you...!"

Usopp gave her a look as Zoro just stared towards my general direction.

I sighed. "But really..." I said. "I wonder what Luffy's doing..."

"You mean the new guy?" We turned to see a chef. "He's working here now. Is supposed to for a year."

We gawked, and then snickered. Poor Luffy... having to work at a restaurant... what destruction he will cause...!

We ordered a few things, and I personally asked for coffee, which they had, thank_ gawd_.

"Oi, Amie-chan." I turned to Usopp. "You never told us where you were from..."

"You really want to know...?" I asked, sitting up a bit.

Usopp nodded, and I saw that I grabbed Zoro's attention.

I sighed. "I see..." I then looked at him. "You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much..."

"WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THAT SPEECH?" Usopp yelled as Nami and Zoro snickered.

I blinked. "What? You asked me, and I'm telling you!"

"I meant what island! What village! That sort of thing!" Usopp said.

"Oh..." I said. I then grinned. "Some place far away!"

Usopp slammed his head on the table, and I heard Zoro chuckle. 

"I could've told you that myself..." He said. 

I smirked at him, and then looked up as we were served our food. It all looked _fantastic_! But I was most pleased by the cup of the dark elixir that we call coffee.

"Ah!" I said, holding my cup. "Oh sweet coffee... How I've missed you!"

I took a sip and sighed happily. "Oh so good!"

Usopp seemed grossed out. "I don't know how you can drink that."

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued drinking.

"Hey there, waiter!" I blinked, turning and looking up to see Luffy walking down the stairs.

"Hey! It's you guys!" Luffy shouted.

I put down my coffee and waved. "Hi, Luffy-waiter-san!" I joked.

"Hey, I heard that you had to work here for a year!" Usopp said, grinning.

"Can I redraw the flag?" Zoro asked, grinning as well.

Luffy rushed over. "What's all this? You sit here and stuff yourselves with great food while I'm not around? That hurts!" He shouted angrily.

"Not really." Zoro said. "It's our free will!"

I snickered, and Zoro turned to me and laughed. Luffy merely picked his nose and flicked the booger he produced into his water.

I looked and had to cover my mouth. Oh dear, this was gonna be great...! I couldn't even pay attention as to what Zoro was saying, and it hurt so much to hold back my laughter.

And then Zoro forced him to drink it, and I couldn't hold it any more...! I bust out laughing, leaning back arms wrapped around my gut. I had to take off my glasses because my eyes were watering up so bad.

Oh, it was funny!

"O, Mother Ocean! Thank you for arranging this encounter today!"

I blinked, looking over at Nami, and I held a secret smirk as Sanji was kneeling in front of her with a pretty red flower. We were now officially meeting... in a way... and as I predicted, Sanji was all over Nami.

"Amie-chan, watch out!" Eh? What's going on Usopp?

And then it hit me... or rather, I hit the floor as I fell backwards in my chair. 

* * *

**BAHAHAHAHAHA! XD I'm sorry, I had to do that. XP And I swear Amelia's not a total klutz... really! **


	9. Chapter Nine

**UPDATE!! YAY!!**

**Okay, first off, I wish to apologize if some of the lines here don't sound right. If you haven't read my announcement on my profile page, well, let's just say I'm not good at understanding Spanish... XP If you want to read the rest, just go to my Fanfiction user page. It shall explain...**

**And now, off to... try to write the next chapter... X(**

* * *

"Itaaaaai!" That huuuuurt!

I knew I was laughing and leaning back, but I didn't I'd go THAT far!

I wriggled a bit, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. I scowled as Zoro and Usopp were laughing at me. The big meanies...

"Here, let me help you!"

I blinked, turning to see Sanji. He had his hand held out to me and everything.

I felt my face heat up and I smiled at him. "That's nice of you!" And with that, I took his offered hand and stood, stumbling a bit, but stood. I put my glasses on one-handed, and turned to thank him again.

"Maa! Thank you, Assistant Head-!" I trailed off when I realized two things. One: He was staring at me kinda funny. Two: He didn't let go of my hand yet. "Chef...?"

I blinked a few more times, then waved a hand in front of his face. "Allo? Anybody home?"

"K...K..." Did Sanji freeze up or something? He keeps saying that over and over...

I jumped as hearts sprung up out of nowhere and he hugged me. "KAWAII!!"

"Eh!?" I felt my face heat up more and my glasses go astray.

"My lovely angel, you are so precious!" Sanji said, swaying me from side to side. "Oh, if only I could keep you in my arms forever!"

"Eeeeeh!?" What the hell?! I looked over at Zoro and the others. Nami was snickering, Usopp and Luffy looked confused, and Zoro...

Zoro, for some odd reason, looked _pissed_.

What? He's just calling me an angel and hugging me! Nothing harmful about that!

And now he's stroking my hair... what the heck?

"The fates have allowed us to meet... our destinies have intertwined..." Sanji said, looking up to some far off something. I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable, smothered in his chest like this.

But then he let me go and I stumbled backwards, but regained my footing. I adjusted my glasses and looked at him again.

"But this is horrible!" Eh? What's horrible? "There is such a great obstacle between us!"

I could only blink. "Obstacles... What are you...?"

"I take it that obstacle is me, eh?" I blinked, turning to see the Head Chef.

Oh dear... this can be bad... As Sanij and the Head Chef talked, I reached down and picked up my chair, adjusting my glasses. I didn't sit down again, just watched as they continued.

But geez... I didn't think Sanji would call me cute and react to me like that! I never really thought of myself as cute before... but maybe it's this damn tank top I'm wearing today... Ugh...

I come back to reality, and in good timing as I see Sanji being flung towards me. I gasp, stumbling back as Sanji crashed into the table. I look up to see that the others have already gotten a hold of the plates. I sighed quietly in relief. Thank gawd they got them. I probably would've dropped them!

The next thing I know, Sanji's fixing the table and is walking off. I take my seat again.

"Were you paying attention to any of that?"

I pause for a bit, then blink, turning to Usopp. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. You were saying...?"

"Nevermind!" Usopp said, slamming his head on the table.

"Ugh... I think my brain was scrambled..." I muttered. "I'm not used to being hugged like that..."

I heard a snort and I turned to Zoro.

"Something the matter?" I asked.

He shrugged, looking away. "Nope. Nothing's wrong..." He said, avoiding eye contact.

I gave him a look. "Really...?"

"Oh... I see..." I blink as Usopp appears behind Zoro, a sly look in his eye. He then proceeds to poke Zoro on the cheek. "It seems our little swordsman has a cruuuush..."

Zoro went bright red. "Shut up, you idiot! I do not!"

Usopp stepped back but laughed anyway.

I just stared at them. Honestly, did Usopp really think that Zoro had a crush on me? I mean, really! We've only known each other for several days! It's not like I've known him for very long...

My thoughts were cut short when I saw silverware appear in front of me. I blink and see Sanji do the same for Nami.

Now I was even more confused.

"Please, forgive me for disrupting your meal." Sanji said as he set a dessert of some kind in front of Nami. It looked like a fruit salad or something... But then he disappeared again. I looked around, only to see a similar dessert set in front of me and he then poured me some kind of beverage... I hope it isn't wine... I'm not that much of a drinker to begin with..."Please accept this as an apology..."

I blinked. "Ah..." I turn to see Sanji staring at me. I grinned a bit. "You really don't have to do thi-eek!" I bite my tongue as I felt a heel hit my toe. It didn't hurt by a long shot, but I was shocked all the same. I looked over to see Nami give me a look, but it went away as Sanji came back over to her.

"Ah! Thank you!" Nami said happily. I give her a look, which she replied to by sticking her tongue out at me. As Usopp and Sanji bickered, I took a curious sip of my beverage. I cringed. I missed my coffee...

"Excuse me, but I have a favor to ask..." I blink over to Nami. What was she planning _now!?_

"What is it?" Sanji asked, hearts in his eyes.

"I'm afraid this is too expensive..." Oh _hell _no!

"Neither of you have to pay for it!" WHAT!?

"Oh, thank you so much!" Nami said happily, hugging him.

"It's on your tab..." Sanji muttered to Zoro, who just glared at him around his cup.

I felt _terrible_ now. I didn't want to accept this if Nami pawned it off him!

Besides, I prefer chocolate over fruit, anyway.

When Sanji was dragging Luffy away, I tapped my heel lightly on both her feet... okay, I stepped on them hard, but not enough to break.

She hissed in pain and glared at me.

"What was that for!?" Nami hissed.

"For what you just did!" I hissed back. "That wasn't very nice! Tricking him into giving it to us for free!"

"They're paying for it!" Nami protested, causing Zoro to growl.

I merely rolled my eyes. For the rest of our time there, I sat back, arms crossed as Nami at her food. When it was time to pay, I pulled out my money pouch and paid for it.

It was about half the amount I made back at Daniel's Pub, but it was better than leaving Zoro to pay for it. I didn't care if Nami protested to it. Besides, I was bound to make more on this trip...

**8D8D8DIMMALINEBREAKINMYPANTSD8D8D8DTHATWASATOTALREFERENCEFROMAPECULIARGAME8D8D8D8D**

It had been four days since then. Waking up to fog didn't necessarily make me want to get up and out of bed, but I knew that I had to. As for the actual day, it was boring.

And dull... very very dull...

The fog was not helping...

I was blocking out the world as I stared out at the fog, wishing it to go away. 'Cause really, who wants it to be foggy? You can't see anything, it gets humid, and it just...

Well, fog is one of the things I hate in the world.

Then, I saw a little spot in the horizon. I thought I was seeing things, what with the fog and the fact that I was still a bit tired, but I blinked and rubbed my eyes, and it just got bigger.

"Hey, guys!" I called. "Is it just me or is that a ship?"

"You see it too?" Usopp called. He sighed in relief. "And I thought I was going crazy!"

I grinned, turning towards him. "Like me, right?"

Usopp jumped a bit, wide-eyed. I then laughed. "I'm just joking around!" I said, turning back towards the horizon. "Besides, I already know I'm crazy!"

"What was that?" Usopp called.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I called, turning around and grinning. "Ne, Zoro, you see the ship too, right?"

"Yeah." Thank gawd! He's talking to me again! "And from the looks of things, it looks like it's seen better days..."

I walked over to where he stood, since I thought he had a better view. "Oo, you're right! Think it's a ghost ship?" I said, grinning at him.

Zoro snorted, grinning back. "Maybe..."

"G-G-G-Ghost ship!?" Usopp stuttered.

I then snickered, then burst out laughing. "Oh, relax, Usopp." I said, turning and walking over to him, patting him on the shoulder. "If they're coming out here to get some food from the Baratie, I highly doubt they're bad ghosts... Oh! Maybe they're FRIENDLY!! USOPP, WE SHOULD TALK TO THEM WHEN THEY GET CLOSE!!"

"WA!! YOU'RE CRAZY!!" Usopp screamed, leaning back from me and pointing a finger at me. I laughed at him, bending over and holding my stomach. I was turning back to see the ship when I saw that Zoro was still looking at me. I felt a bit embarrassed, and tried to play off that I didn't notice, which ended up being easy, since the ship was much easier to view... and least to say, it wasn't pretty.

"Holy crap..." I whispered, stepping close to the railing. "Maybe they're not friendly ghosts..."

"Or they're not ghosts at all..." Nami said. "That looks like a ship belonging to Don Krieg..."

Don Krieg... Don Krieg... Now where have I heard that name from before?

"Wait..." I said silently. "Wasn't that starving Gin guy a member of his crew?"

Zoro frowned. "I don't like this..."

I bit my lower lip, feeling suddenly antsy. "M... Maybe one of us should go into the Baratie... make sure Luffy stays out of trouble..."

"You scared?"

I huffed, glaring at a smirking Zoro. "No." I said, then looked back at the Baratie. "Just... worried..."

There was a pause, then I heard Zoro straighten up.

"He'll be fine..." Zoro said. "They may just be looking for food..."

"Yeah..." I muttered. "But maybe we should at least be ready to step in..."

Everyone looked at me, and I fidgeted. "Well, you never know... not all pirates want to keep the peace, if you know what I mean..." I said, turning to look at all of them.

After a pause, Usopp whined and fidgeted. "Darn it, Amie-chan, you got me worried now!"

I tried to seem sheepish, putting my hand behind my head. "Sorry..."

When the ship got close, I examined it and cringed. Geez, that thing looked like it went through hell and back!

... Maybe it came from the Grand Line...

... If it did, I think we might be a _bit_ screwed...

I blinked, seeing someone step out of the ship. I blinked a bit, leaning over the railing to see that there were actually two people. One was that guy from the other day, the other was just plain HUGE...

But I didn't get a good look at him, since Nami yanked me back from the railing.

"Are you nuts!? Any further and you'd fall off this ship and into the ocean!" Nami hissed.

I blinked, turning to her. "...So...?"

Nami seemed to snap. "SO!? YOU ATE A DEVIL'S FRUIT YOU IDIOT!! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOURSELF!!"

I flinched, itching my ear. "Now I think I might be deaf..."

"Wait..." Usopp said. "Amie-chan, you ate a Devil's Fruit?"

I blinked. Okay, maybe I could still hear. "Well, yeah, how do you think I got as strong as I am?"

Usopp blinked. "Ah, well, I've only heard stories, but I thought it was because of your necklace..."

I blinked, looking down and holding my pendant in my hand.

"I heard that people who wore sea shells around their necks gained the strength of the ocean..." Usopp said. We all looked at him. "O-Of course, this was all hear-say..."

"Well, Usopp, I did eat a strange fruit before you met me..." I said, letting go of my pendant.

"Either way, we shouldn't let you risk falling into open waters..." Zoro said. "You might sink like an anchor."

"Yeah, and we need you here to help hoist it!" Nami said, grinning.

I couldn't help it. "Aw, guys, hush!" I said, cupping my face in my hands. "I didn't know you cared so much about me...!"

"Now, don't let it get to your head!" Nami snapped. "The last thing we need is a girl that's too darn cocky for her own good!"

"Yeah, we already have one, and one is enough..." Usopp muttered.

"What was that...?" Nami growled, causing Usopp to yelp.

We all paused in our conversation when we heard something. I hurried over, leaning over the railing and ignoring Nami's warnings to see people rushing out of the Baratie.

"There must be something going on down there..." I said.

"What do you think we should do?" Usopp asked.

"Let's wait a bit more." Was he _serious!?_

"Wha!? Are you serious?!" Usopp shouted.

"You forget Luffy's down there. Let's give him some time..." Zoro said.

I huffed. "Fine!" I said. "I say we go down there in either five minutes, or when there are gunshots!"

Zoro smirked. "Very well..." He said.

Then we all jumped as we heard an explosion that rocked the ship. We looked over to see a bright flash of light and large amounts of smoke exit the Baratie's doors.

"Can we go down there now!?" I called to Zoro.

"That was a cannon. Not a gun." Zoro said.

"IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!!" I shouted.

"No it's not." Zoro said calmly, but I could tell he was tense.

And then, we heard them. Geez, it sounded like someone had a machine gun.

"Okay, let's go." Zoro said.

"Do we have to?" Usopp whimpered.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go!" I said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him with me. I paused, turning to Nami. "Oy, you comin'?"

Nami jumped, then waved it off. "Oh, no! I think I'll stay here with the ship! Besides, I'm just a simple navigator!"

"Why can't I stay here!?" Usopp shouted.

"Because you can actually fight." Zoro said, grabbing Usopp and dragging him off ahead and off the ship. I stared at Nami as she avoided eye contact.

She was up to something... I knew it...

"Oy, Amie-chan! Hurry up!" But I didn't have time to worry about that now. I turned and jumped off the ship, causing a dent in the wood of the deck and running off to follow them.

I didn't have time to worry about stupid little things like Nami being a coward. Right now, my captain may need my help!


	10. Chapter Ten Who is cuter, anyway?

**Whoo! Ten chapters! –Does a little Dance-. I never thought I would write up to this much! I actually don't know how much I'll write altogether. Probably, like a thousand chapters or so! XD**

**Anyway, I would like to thank those who have reviewed/sent me PMs regarding sources for English One Piece Episodes. Now, I appreciate it and all, but for those who try to send me actual links, well... They don't show... So perhaps just type the site name and let me google it, or something. I don't receive the links. Sorry! But thanks all in all!**

**So, on with the chapter!**

* * *

When we got in, everyone was focused on a man that was dressed in gold armor, who I presumed to be Don Krieg, and to me, it was almost comical, what with his upper body being so large and his legs to be so tiny. He was apparently talking to the Head Chef, so we walked onto the railing, facing them. I admit, being up there made me feel tall, a luxury I very rarely felt. I stood in-between Usopp and Zoro, leaning on the railing and grinning brightly.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro called, catching Luffy's attention.

"Zoro! Usopp! Amie-chan!" Luffy called. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard some fun stuff going on in here and so we decided to come! Ya know, for back up and stuff!" I said happily.

"O-Of course if you don't need us, that's fine too! We're more than happy to just sit back and wait if you want...!" Usopp said. I turned to him, frowning as he was shaking in his boots. I flicked him on the side of the head, causing him to fall over.

"What was that for!?" Usopp said, standing up and rubbing his head.

"If you wanna be a brave warrior, you have to stand up and fight! Duh!" I replied, then blinked as I felt something hit my head and saw something hit Usopp's too.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP HITTING ME ON THE HEAD!?" Usopp cried. I turned and saw Zoro adjust his swords.

"Can't you two be quiet? I'm trying to listen, here!" Zoro said, staring towards Don Krieg and the others.

I blinked as I heard Don Krieg laugh. "_That_ is your crew!? Ha! That is not nearly enough!" He said. "A true man's power comes from his military might!"

I felt my brow twitch. "Military... might...?" I said quietly. I then leaned down and grabbed one of the discarded weapons on the ground. I was about to hop down when Zoro stuck out his arm. I looked at him. "Now what?"

"Luffy doesn't want us to interfere, so we won't." Zoro said. I pouted and he smirked. "Don't worry. You'll get your chance to fight..."

I gave him a look. "That's not the point..." I muttered, tearing the metal piece off the wooden part and tossing the wood aside. "He dissed us..."

"Relax and calm down..." Usopp said. "We don't want anyone causing anything too big here." He then gave me a look. "And we know what kind of damage you can cause..."

I ignored him, bending and sculpting the metal. The dialogue was truly lost to me as I worked my frustrations into the metal. Honestly, Don Krieg has no idea who he's messing with! I can totally whoop his ass no problem! I mean, hey! I survived a cannon blast, I can sure as hell survive his guns and everything. And I can totally... well... total his armor. It would be no problem...

But in all honesty, it wasn't my job to beat the snot out of Don Krieg, even though I'd be more than willing...

Argh... this sculpting isn't helping with the anger...! Well, at least it looks cute...

"Are you even paying attention as to what's going on!?" Usopp asked me after a while.

"Krieg left and that Gin dude talked about how that Mihawk guy wrecked about forty of his ships and then there was a storm and that is the guy Zoro wants to fight..." I paused. "Or was it fifty...? Yeah, I think it was fifty..."

There was a short pause, and then it hit me.

"Oh yeah! And then that cute Sanji cook called us fools, and I made a kitty!" I added happily, holding up my artwork. It was indeed a metal kitty, sitting with one paw up.

"YOU MADE A KITTY!?" Usopp called.

"CUTE!?" Zoro shouted too.

"I know! Isn't it adorable!?" I hugged my kitty statue. "I think I'll name him Bob!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!" Zoro shouted angrily.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU NAMING A METAL STATUE BOB!?" Usopp shouted.

Zoro snorted, turning away as it seemed I was ignoring him. I gave him a look and sighed. Honestly!

"Geez, Zoro! What's the big deal if he's cute!?" I asked. "Besides, you're cuter..."

I smirked as Zoro went beet red.

"But then again, it's really only because that Sanji cook smokes..." I said, grimacing. "But then again... my mom smokes... oh screw it. The two of you are equally cute!"

"Enough of the cute talk!" Usopp shouted, pointing towards the door. "Don Krieg's crew is gonna attack!"

"Oh!" I said, grabbing the wooden pole I discarded earlier. "I can take care of that!"

I hopped down and stood next to Luffy, shaping Bob into a sharp point and sticking it on the wooden pole.

"Fly fast and true, faithful Bob!... Even though that didn't rhyme..." I muttered, and then I threw it, hearing it whistle off and into Don Krieg's ship, leaving a gaping whole in the ship.

I heard a few gasps and cries of shock, and I merely frowned. "Darn! It didn't go-!"

I stopped in my sentence as I heard a clash of metal hitting wood and saw Don Krieg's ship fall into cleanly cut pieces. I gawked.

Who the heck did that!?

"SUGEI!!" Luffy shouted. "THAT WAS AWESOME, AMIE-CHAN!!"

I turned to him. "Idiot, I only caused the hole! Someone else chopped it up!" I said, glaring at him. I then blinked, feeling wary. "At least... I don't think I did..."

"No, it wasn't you, lass..." I heard the Head Chef say. "It seems like someone else is heading this way, and he caused this..."

"Oh..." I said. Then, I felt my stomach fill with dread and I turned to Luffy. "Luffy! Our ship! What if it got hit too!?"

Luffy blinked, then screamed. "AA!! THE SHIP!!" He yelled, storming outside. I followed him, barely noticing that Zoro and Usopp were behind me. The dread became stronger when there was absolutely no trace of our ship.

"Oh no...!" I said, shading my eyes. "Oh no no _no!_"

"ANIKI!!" Ah! Johnny and Yosaku!

"Johnny! Yosaku!" Zoro called as he and Luffy rushed to the side and saw Johnny and Yosaku swim over, tears in their eyes.

"Where's the ship!?" I asked. "And where's Nami!?"

"IT WAS TERRIBLE, AMIE-ANIKI!!" Johnny shouted.

"Nami-Aniki took the ship and tossed us overboard!" Yosaku shouted back.

We all paused, then screamed.

"NAMI TOOK THE SHIP!?"

I was the first to regain myself. "Wait, do you know where she's going!?"

"We think she went after Arlong!" Johnny said.

"Yeah!" Yosaku replied. "She had his wanted poster and everything!"

I gasped as it felt like I just swallowed gravel. No wonder I felt so uneasy leaving Nami with the ship! A part of me knew this already!

Nami betrayed us and left us here!

And even more troubling is that we're left here to fight Don Krieg, whatever is left of his crew, and whoever's coming in that... really... strange... boat...

I narrowed my eyes and stood next to Zoro, who looked tensed. I saw that it was a man, with a big had and a large sword on his back. He reminded me a bit of a vampire, what with his weird candles and everything.

And then I remembered. This is "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk.

I groaned. Don Krieg, his crew, _and _Mihawk.

This just wasn't our day!

**Bah... the cute thingie seems a bit random... but it seemed right at the time and I don't feel like fixing it up... oh well! **

**If you still want to help me with finding English One Piece Episodes, just remember! Links don't show up!**


	11. Maybe I should start naming chapters

**YES!! **

**I found a (possibly temporary) source for episodes! Thank you all for the help! It was appreciated! I still don't know what some of you tried to send to me, but right now, I'm using DailyMotion. I was so excited, I quickly wrote this chapter, and decided to post it now! Two chapters in one day! Yay!... No, I don't think it'll happen again... XP**

* * *

Even though Mihawk was fast approaching, we had more important manners to attend to.

Like the fact that Nami ran off with the Going Merry...

"What did you say!?"

"Nami ran off with the Going Merry!?"

I pushed Usopp's head down as Zoro and I leaned over.

"What exactly happened!?" Zoro asked.

"Please, it's important you tell us the details!"

Yosaku sniffled. "It all happened so suddenly...!" He muttered. "S-She was looking through the wanted posters, and Johnny and I were talking about Arlong, and then she wanted change on deck, so she asked us to turn around!"

"We wanted to take a bit of a peak..." Johnny muttered. "B-But then she pushed us off!"

"S-She said that she was doing business! That she was a thief and that she was stealing the ship!"

"S-She told us to tell you that, though the relationship between you guys was short, that she enjoyed it!"

"And that if you were meant to be, then you'd meet again!"

"And then she sailed off!"

"We tried calling out to her, but that ship was attacked!"

I was standing now, watching them as they slammed their hands on the deck and bowed.

Simply business...

For the short time I knew Nami, she was like the annoying, preppy sister I never had...

To have her betray us like this... it stung...

I jumped as Zoro punched the wall.

"Damn! She took advantage of us!" He snarled.

"That ship was given to us by Kaya!" Usopp snarled.

"It won't help us if we loose our heads! We have to calm down!" I said sternly.

"How can you be calm!?" Usopp snarled.

"I've been stabbed in the back before, Usopp!" I snapped. "Maybe not to this extreme, but I have. And I know that being angry doesn't solve anything..."

"Hold up!" I turned to Luffy. "I can see it! It's the Going Merry!"

He turned to Johnny and Yosaku. "Where's your ship?"

"We still have it, but..." Yosaku trailed off.

"Zoro, Usopp, Amie-chan, leave right away!" Luffy said. "Fetch Nami using their ship!"

"Never mind. Let it go." Zoro said, waving his hand. "There's no need to chase _that_ woman."

"I can't be without _her_ as my navigator!" Luffy said.

There was a tense pause as I looked among them.

"Luffy's right..." I said, stepping up and facing them. "Besides, doesn't Nami have the map to the Grand Line? We need that map!"

Zoro finally sighed. "Fine..." He said, muttering about "pain-in-the-ass-captains" and "insane-singers".

I smiled at Zoro, rushing over and hugging him. "Myaa! Thank you, Zoro-kuuuun! You're the bestest First Mate ever!"

I felt Zoro flush and he gently pushed me off. "All right! All right! I get it!" He said, turning to Usopp. "Usopp! Let's go!"

Usopp snapped back to reality. "Wha...? Oh! Right!"

We waited for Johnny and Yosaku to bring the ship about, lowering the anchor for us.

"Zoro-aniki! The ship's ready!"

Zoro turned to Luffy. "What about you?"

"I haven't fully repaid the restaurant yet, so I can't go..." Luffy said.

I turned to Luffy. "Then you be careful." I said firmly.

"She's right..." Zoro said. "Things here are abnormal..."

"Yeah. I know." No frickin' duh!

We were about to board when we heard a shout, and we turned, and I finally got a better glimpse of that creepy ship. The man had his head bowed, and the ship was shaped like a coffin.

Boy, did this guy seem like a ray of sunshine...

I heard Zoro gulp. "Th-That man is..."

Luffy blinked. "Zoro? Who the heck is he?"

"The man I've been searching for..." Zoro said darkly. "Hawk Eyes Mihawk!"

"Hawk Eyes...?" I muttered, turning to him.

"Mihawk...?" Luffy finished.

Zoro swallowed again. "The strongest swordsman in the world!"

I gave Zoro a bit of a look as he seemed to smirk and swallow at the same time.

"Zoro..." I said slowly. "You aren't thinking what I think you're..."

I didn't finish as Zoro ran off. I felt myself gape, but regained myself with a sigh.

"Nevermind..." I muttered, pushing my fingertips onto my forehead.

"Oy! Things are getting worse Luffy!" I looked over at Usopp. "The Going Merry's about to be gone from our sights!"

I looked at Luffy as he stared at the oncoming duel between Zoro and Mihawk, obviously not paying attention. I lowered my hands, and approached the spot next to him, crossing my arms as I did so.

I flinched as Mihawk removed the cross from his neck and draw a small knife.

This wasn't good. Not good at all.

I flinched again as Zoro's first attack was stopped.

"Aniki's demon technique was broken!" Johnny shouted.

"But it's worked every single time!" Yosaku shouted. "What in the world just happened!?"

"Well, this Mihawk guy is supposed to be the best..." I said. "I just hope, if Zoro does happen to lose, he doesn't loose too much..."

When Zoro was knocked down the ground, I hissed, cupping my hands around my mouth.

"COME ON, ZORO!! FIGHT WITH YOUR ALL!!" I shouted. "YOU CAN DO IT!!"

I flinched as Mihawk turned to me, and I swallowed. Okay, Amelia. Take a note: Do. NOT. Cheer on. Your crew mates. During a big fight. It is BAD...

I relaxed when Zoro got back up, but tensed again as the fight continued.

Come on, Zoro. Don't let this end too soon. You can do this...!

I was so focused on Zoro and his fight that I was shocked back to reality when Johnny and Yosaku were about to step in.

"No! Johnny! Yosaku! Don't interfere!" I heard Luffy shout as he grabbed at them. I blinked in surprise as he missed Johnny, so I grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, putting my foot on his back.

"Sorry, Johnny! But you just have to hang on!" I said. He struggled, but I added more pressure. "If I can survive a cannon ball blast, I can sure as hell keep you there, so don't you try anything stupid!"

But I almost lost my footing as I saw Zoro attack, and Mihawk plunge his blade into Zoro's chest. I had to bit my lip, stepping even harder on Johnny as he struggled more.

I let out a breath of relief when Mihawk stepped back, but tensed as I saw him pull out the large sword strapped to his back.

"A-Amie-Aniki...! I can't breathe...!" I gasped as I heard Johnny wheeze.

"Ah! Sorry!" I said, lightening my step slightly.

"I... I promise not to run off now...! Please get off...! You might break my spine...!"

I didn't care as I watched Zoro get ready to attack as I lifted my foot and heard Johnny scramble over to Yosaku. I bunched my hands into fists and bit into one of them, my left one, my right one is too important. The tension got so bad, I bit through the skin, but I kept it there. The pain eased the tension, surprisingly.

And then they struck. The traditional both stepping forward, passing each other. I held my breath, the copper tang on my tongue from my blood not helping my anxiety, and I let out a quiet choked cry as I saw Zoro's two swords break and blood splatter across his chest. I held my left fist in place, helping myself remember I'm biting through it, so as to not tear a chunk out as Zoro turned and held his hands out to Mihawk. And then Mihawk struck again, and I screamed around my fist, then finally pulled it out.

"ZORO!!" I heard myself cry out with Luffy. In fact, we weren't the only ones, and I felt tears sting my eyes. I was always so emotionally sensitive, dammit! I wailed again as he fell into the water, about to jump in, but I stopped myself against the railing.

I couldn't swim...

I couldn't swim, dammit!

"ANIKI!!" I heard splashes as Johnny and Yosaku dove in after him, but right now, I was so angry, I clenched the railing so hard, I shattered it. I gasped as Luffy launched himself onto the wreckage. I was about to follow, but Usopp grabbed me.

"Amie-chan, stop!" Usopp said. "We'd be more help to Zoro than to Luffy right now! Besides, your hand needs to be looked at, too..."

I looked down at my hand, seeing the blood drip onto the deck. I cringed, then nodded, following Usopp onto the ship and towards the edge, waiting.

Then, they surfaced, and Zoro coughed up water mixed with blood.

"Zoro...!" I whispered hoarsely.

"Quickly get him on the ship!" Usopp said.

"I'll help!" I said quickly, walking over and helping Usopp pull them in. We laid him down, and I went to his one side as Johnny and Yosaku went to the other. I sniffled, pushing away my sadness and going serious.

"Here's some medicine! Apply it quickly!" Usopp ordered, putting a basket down. I nodded, tearing Zoro's shirt open and getting to work.

"Aniki! Say something!" I heard Johnny and Yosaku shout. And throughout this process I kept repeating to myself...

You better not die... you're my friend, Zoro, and you better not die...! I don't know what I'd do if you did...! I even welcomed Usopp's help

I gasped as he opened his eyes, then smiled.

"He's alive!" I heard Usopp say. I hurried and dried whatever tears I had so he wouldn't see them.

I blinked as I watched as Zoro merely raise his sword. "L... Luffy... Can you hear me...?"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry for worrying you..." Zoro continued. "If I didn't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you'd be in a dilemma now, right...?"

Zoro then coughed up more blood.

"Zoro!" I gasped. "Zoro, please...!" I trailed off and let Johnny and Yosaku speak for me.

"ANIKI!! DON'T SAY ANYMORE!!"

Zoro didn't listen. "I will... I will never... " He burst into tears. "LOSE AGAIN!!"

I choked back a sob, turning around and wiping my tears away. But through all this, I kept a smile.

He was okay... He was okay... I didn't lose a friend... And hopefully, I won't have to...

Hopefully...

"Amie-chan, don't cry into that hand! It'll get infected!" I turned to Usopp as he tried to pull my hand away to apply medicine, but I nudged him away.

"Zoro..." I muttered as calmly as possibly. "Zoro's more injured than me... Take care of him first... don't worry about me... besides..."

I wiped away my tears and grinned. "I've been through much worse than this...!"

Usopp hesitated, then nodded, going back to work on Zoro. I took a couple deep breaths, then turned to see Don Krieg approach Mihawk. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Honestly, after seeing all that, he _really_ wanted to fight him?

There was only one word I could think of to describe Don Krieg. And that was idiot.

I gasped, ducking my head as there was another explosion. I looked up, sighing with relief as Luffy made it back to the Baratie seemingly unscathed.

"Usopp! Amie-chan!" We both turned to Luffy to see his grin. "Get going! Take care of Nami!"

I was about to say something when Usopp stood up, waving his hands around.

"Gotcha! Me, Amie-chan and Zoro will definitely get Nami back! You just make that cook one of us!" I flinched at Usopp's poor use of grammar, then blinked as I saw something in his hand.

Was that... Luffy's hat...?

"Then we'll definitely make it a party of six to the Grand Line!" Usopp called, tossing Luffy's hat back to him.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted, catching his hat. "Now go!"

I grinned, nodding with Usopp.

"Yes, sir!" I called, saluting him.

"Now, Amie-chan! Let's fix your hand!" Usopp said, pulling me over. I blinked, then nodded.

As Usopp worked on patching my hand, I couldn't help but worry for Luffy. He was going to be left with Don Krieg. And as for Don Krieg, I wondered if he would truly leave us be or not...

Damn, I hoped so...


	12. Sailing After Nami

After Zoro's injuries were cleaned and bandaged, I finally allowed Usopp to do the same for me. As he did, I listened in on Johnny and Yosaku, since Zoro was sleeping, or he looked like he was sleeping, anyway.

"Man, that ship is fast!"

"I wonder where she's headed in such a hurry..."

I swallowed. "You said she was looking at Wanted posters, right?"

Johnny and Yosaku both looked over. "Yeah..."

Usopp was done and I finally lowered my hand. "Which one was she focused on the most?"

"Eh?" Johnny and Yosaku looked confused, and I sighed in annoyance. "Why would you wanna know that?"

"Oh, I get it, Amie-chan!" I turned to Usopp. "If she were focused on a certain wanted poster, it may reveal that she was trying to go after that person!"

I grinned. "Good job, Usopp! You figured me out!" Usopp grinned, then posed, going off on a rant.

In the middle of said rant, I heard Johnny and Yosaku scream. I looked at them, blinking. "What?"

"If Nami is going after him, she's _done_ for...!" Johnny shouted.

"He doesn't have a twenty-million belli reward for nothing!" Yosaku shouted.

I narrowed my eyes, getting close. "Who are you talking about?" I asked. They didn't answer, and I snarled. "Answer me, dammit!"

They both screamed as I stomped my foot on the ground, causing the ship to rock. "Arlong! She was focused on Arlong's wanted poster!"

I blinked, standing up straight. "Who's Arlong?"

Johnny and Yosaku shook a bit. Johnny finally lowered his head. "Arlong is a pirate that donates a percentage of his treasure to the government... like Hawk Eyes Mihawk..."

I rose an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like a very good pirate..."

Johnny looked up. "You're not the only pirate that thinks like that! Most think they're scum! B-But Arlong...!" He said, looking down. "H-He's a merman!"

I gave Johnny a look. "He doesn't sound so scary..." Johnny and Yosaku guffawed at me.

"WHAT!?" They screamed.

"Yeah!" I said, crossing my arms and grinning. "I mean, aren't mermen like mermaids? Girly men with fish tails?"

"NO!!" They yelled.

I pouted. "Geez, you don't have to yell at me..."

Their faces then depicted pure fear. "They have scales, fins, and razor teeth for some!"

"There's an octopus man that has six arms!"

"They've been to the Grand Line before! _And survived!_"

"Wow..." I said. "That's impressive..."

"M-Maybe we should just let Nami go..." I looked at Usopp, who seemed struck with fear. "W-We should just find the ship and leave right after! We can always find another navigator!"

"No."

I blinked, surprised to see Zoro up. He strained to sit, of course, but he did nonetheless.

"We have an order from our captain..." Zoro hissed, then flinched in pain.

"Zoro!" I said, going to his side. "You need to be careful! You're still hurt! Pain-killers can only do so much!"

I didn't try to touch him, mostly because he would probably push me away.

But he looked at me. "You're... you agree, right...?"

I blinked. I didn't think he cared whether or not I agreed. But I nodded anyway. "Yeah..." I then grinned. "Besides, I still have to kick her ass for giving me this tank top!"

Zoro smirked through the pain, and my grin broadened.

"AA!! YOSAKU!!" What the-!?

I turned, and gasped as Johnny leaned over the railing as Yosaku was dragged off by some weird shark of some kind, the shark heading off in the opposite direction.

He then turned to Usopp. "WHY AREN'T YOU GOING AFTER HIM!?"

"WHY NOT YOU!?" He shouted.

Johnny then wailed. "YOSAKU!!"

I blinked, staring after the shark. "I don't think he's gonna eat him..." I muttered.

"Eh?"

I turned to them, pointing backwards. "They're heading for the Baratie."

Johnny blinked, then leaned off the edge of the ship. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!!"

"YOU DAMN COWARD!!" I yelled, lightly punching him in the back of the head. He yelped, rubbing his head and whimpering.

"We can't just turn tail!" I said angrily. "Our crew member needs our help! Don't you want to help her? Don't you want to help your Nami-Aneki?"

Johnny whimpered, tears streaming down his face. "I... I do...!"

I then patted him on the shoulder. "Then toughen up! We need to be tough!" I said, grinning. He nodded.

Zoro then attempted to stand. "That's the spir-." I cut him off by pushing him back down on his good shoulder. "W-What the hell!?"

I looked at him. "_You_ are injured. _You_ need rest. If you feel better when we get there, then _maybe_ we'll let you get up and run around!"

Zoro scoffed, looking away.

I glared at him, leaning in. "Don't make me sit on your lap, Zoro..." I said with seriousness in my voice.

Zoro flushed and glared at me. "You wouldn't...!"

I sighed, leaning back. "You're right. Too personal." I paused, then grinned. "I'll cuddle with you instead!"

And with that, I went to his side, wrapping my arms around him, my head on his chest.

"WILL YOU QUIT JOKING AROUND AND GET OFF ME!?" Zoro shouted.

Usopp then snickered. "Ne, Zoro? Why so red then? You look like you want her there..."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!" Zoro shouted angrily.

I laughed, pulling back. Then grinned evilly at him. "Then let that be persuasion to not try to strain yourself." After a very light pat on the shoulder, I walked on my knees to the other side of the ship.

There was a pause. Then I couldn't help but pause. "When do you think we'll get there?" I asked.

"Possibly early morning tomorrow..." Johnny said. I heard Usopp gulp.

I nodded, staring up into the sky. Nami, when we find you, I'm going to personally kick your ass for doing this to us. And I won't hold back!


	13. Captured

It was roughly early morning at some point. Either way, I didn't sleep. I was too far on the edge. A part of me thought back towards the Baratie, with Luffy and Sanji.

I wondered if Luffy was okay. I hope his injuries weren't too serious.

Even with Sanji. I hoped he was okay...

... Meh. He'd probably be thinking of Nami. I snickered lightly. The poor guy. Nami only loves tangerines and money.

Not that I want him to love me instead. Even I don't love him. I'm not in love with anyone on the crew!

... Right...?

I mean, I met Sanji just a few days ago! Granted, I knew Zoro for longer, but I didn't _love_ him, either!

They're friends! And in Zoro's case, he's a very good friend.

"You're up early..." Speaking of the devil...

"I never slept." I said calmly.

"That's not healthy..." I heard Zoro shuffle around a bit. I looked to see him sit up and try to stand, but he flinched.

"Whoa, easy!" I said, getting up, but he held his hand out to me, stopping me. It took him a while, but he finally stood and walked over to the front of the ship, close to me. He slowly sat down, letting out a sigh when he was finally seated. I frowned at him, sitting again as well.

"... How are you feeling anyway...?" I asked.

"Good enough to fight." Zoro said simply.

Okay. In Zoro-speak, I think that translates to something similar to: "I'm in a great deal of pain, but I'm gonna ignore it."

Oy...

"If you say so..." I said.

There was silence between us for a while. I felt Zoro stare at me after a while.

"You cried for me..." I felt my face heat up. Damn, I wished he didn't see that. "Why...?"

I snorted. "That's a stupid question..." I muttered.

"Then perhaps you can give it a stupid answer?"

I smirked at him. "So Mihawk cut your chest but not your sarcasm? Damn..." Zoro chuckled, then gave me a look, saying that I better quit dodging the question and answer. I sighed. "You're my Nakama... my friend... at least, I'd like to call us friends..."

I avoided his gaze, thinking he may have thought I was acting like an idiot.

"I've always been a sensitive person to begin with. Losing someone, anyone, from my life, like you..." I trailed off, grinning a bit. "Well, I'd be devastated..."

I chuckled faintly. "I know, I sound like some damn sissy, just don't laugh in my face, please..."

"I wasn't going to..."

I blinked, looking at him.

"Your reasoning is very well founded..." Zoro then smirked. "I'm glad to have you as a fellow Nakama... and a friend..."

... EE!! ZORO CONSIDERED ME AS A FRIEND!!

I only grinned, feeling my face flush. "So am I..."

I felt my face only flush more as I saw Zoro's face flush ever so slightly. Thankfully, the moment was disrupted by Usopp waking up.

He looked at us, then grinned. "I'm sorry. I'll go back to sleep so you two can go back to making out..." He then laid back down.

I growled, giving him a sharp kick to the rear, which was easy, since he was on his side, and I made sure he only felt the pain and didn't go flying.

He yowled, jumping up and dancing around and rubbing his butt. He glared at me. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"YOU IDIOT, WE WERE ONLY TALKING!! DON'T GO ASSUMING THINGS LIKE THAT, IT PISSES ME OFF!!" I shouted.

I then felt a hand on my mouth, and I tensed, then was just pissed when I heard the hushing hiss of Johnny in my ear.

"Be quiet! We're getting close to Arlong Park!" Wha...? Oh yeah! Mermen place. Going to kick their ass... and Nami's ass. I will be busy kicking Nami's ass...

I pulled his hand down. "How much longer?" I asked.

"Not that much longer until it comes into view, I predict..." He said.

"Then let me go and let's all calm down..." I said, pulling Johnny off me. "Freaking out now will only alert them of our presence, and that's the last thing we want right now..."

Yeah... I want them to find out when I shove my foot up their asses!

Can you tell I _really_ want to kick some ass right now? I don't care how, and I don't care when. I just _do!_

I sat towards the back as Zoro sat near the front. I would've sat next to Zoro, but Usopp and Johnny already took up those spaces.

I blinked, seeing something on the horizon. I got on my knees and smirked. There it was. Arlong Park. Didn't look all that scary to begin with...

"We-We're finally here...! Arlong Park!" Johnny whimpered.

"We're finally here?" Usopp whimpered. "The base of the merman pirate, Arlong, who survived the Grand Line."

He swallowed hard and I crawled to kneel next to Usopp.

"Is Nami really here?" Usopp asked.

"Probably. She was sailing in this direction, after all..." I muttered.

Johnny turned towards us. "Firstly, if Nami-Aneki is really here, then we should be able to find the Going Merry. So, shall we check if it's really anchored at the island first?" Booooooring...

"Y-Yeah we should..." Usopp said, agreeing.

"Boooooooriiiiiiiiing..." I whined.

Usopp turned towards me. "You're insane, so your opinion doesn't count!"

"That's not fair!" I snapped back. We were cut off when Zoro slammed his katana onto the deck. I watched as he stood, holding up his sword.

"Prepare to rush in!" He said, revealing a scant bit of his blade.

"W-WHY WOULD WE DO THAT!?" Usopp and Johnny yelled.

I grinned, standing up. "All right! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"WHAT!?" They shouted at me.

"You morons!" Usopp yelled. "We don't know anything about this place!"

"Our opponents are mermen!" Johnny yelled.

"We should plan out everything first!"

"Sorry, but I don't do such cowardly things!" Zoro proclaimed, facing the entrance of Arlong Park. "Luffy asked me to bring that woman back. I don't care who the opponents are, but I'll surely get her back!"

I grinned, stepping up next to him. "I'm right behind you, pal!" I said, giving him a thumbs up. He turned to me and smirked. The two of us turned back to face Arlong Park, and I cracked my knuckles. Finally! I get to kick some ass! I've been _dying_ to for _so long_!

"Let's go!" Zoro said.

I nodded. "Yes, sir!"

But before we could do anything else, I felt a sharp pain on my head and everything went black.

"_What's the meaning of this!? Untie us!"_

I groaned, waking up and feeling like I was ran over a truck. "W-Wha...?" I tried to move, but I couldn't. I looked down to see that I was tied to the boat, right next to Zoro. "W-What the hell!?"

I looked up and glared when Usopp and Johnny purposely ignored us.

"Untie us, dammit!" I shouted angrily.

Usopp just grinned at Zoro. "You've got deadly wounds all over you." He then patted him on the chest, and he flinched. "So just sit there quietly and rest!"

"BULL SHIT!!" I snarled. "You untie us right now, Usopp, or I'll break free from these ropes and kick your ass!"

"Relax, relax! Don't go tearing the ship up!" Usopp said. "I'll handle it from here!"

I gave him a dark look. He was right, though. I could risk damaging the ship if I tried to break free from these ropes. That, and Zoro's tied with me, and I might hurt him more than he is hurt already...

Besides, my arms are crossed awkwardly, and I've never been one for my upper body strength...

I blocked out Usopp's dialogue and seethed. Stupid sharpshooter and his stupid plans and stupid hammers! Gah! I still have that headache!

Then, Usopp yelped, ducking down low on the ship.

Johnny crawled over. "Is everything okay?" He asked. They both looked over and guffawed.

"Mermen!" They whimpered quietly.

I growled. If only I wasn't tied up...!

"Why didn't we dock over there!?" Zoro shouted in frustration, getting shushed by Usopp.

"Didn't you see!? There were mermen over there!" Usopp hissed.

"So? I could've taken them down!" I snapped.

Usopp rounded on me. "You don't know that for sure! They're ten times stronger than normal humans!"

"I'm not a normal human!" I hissed back.

"They're Arlong's men!" Usopp hissed. "You can't blame me for trying to-!" He was cut off with Zoro's feet to his face.

"You have no right to be mad!" Zoro hissed.

Usopp stood, standing with Johnny as they discussed, and I huffed.

Well, now I can say that I've been tied up and held against my will. Not very many people can say that where I come from...

I tried ignoring it, but then I heard Usopp thinking of abandoning Nami, and I gasped.

"HURRY UP AND UNTIE US, DAMMIT!!" Zoro and I hissed.

Johnny and Usopp looked back over to where the mermen were, and guffawed. I looked, then cursed.

They dove in after us.

Shit...

"Abandon ship!"

"Hurry!"

"WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE, YOU TWO!!" I hissed.

They paused, but then they dove in. "Farewell!"

"Gyaaaaa!" I screeched, jaw dropping.

"Hey! At least untie us!" Zoro shouted after them.

It was too late. The two mermen jumped on board, looked at us, smirked and then turned to each other. I swallowed nervously, glaring at them.

"What? Only two people?"

"Maybe they drifted over here from somewhere!"

"You can say so..." Zoro said uneasily.

"Yeah... say so... eh heh..." I said, glaring off into the sea.

They're _definitely_ on my shit list now!

"I see... I guess he was injured by his crew torturing him..."

"What about the girl?"

One of the mermen snorted. "Probably his lover or something. Maybe the crew didn't want her because she would've brought bad luck..."

I felt my face go bright red. "W-What the hell!?" I hissed.

"Anyway, let's bring them to Arlong before anything else."

I groaned in embarrassment. They thought we were lovers! Dear gawd!

"Oy, I think someone dove over board and swam to shore. Go look and see." One said.

"Right!" I felt my eyes widened as the boat rocked when the merman dove off. I looked at Zoro. They must've saw Johnny and Usopp.

Zoro merely snorted, as if saying that they got themselves into this mess. Besides, we had our own problems.

I swallowed again, staring at the ground. I tried to think positive.

I thought of Bob, my little cat statue. So cute, and he blew a hole in Don Krieg's ship. I thought of Luffy, and I hoped he was okay. Maybe he found Yosaku and convinced Sanji to join, and now they're on their way.

Sanji... man, I really wanted to be friends with him... he seemed so cool...

"Hurry up and open the gates!" I jumped, looking up. "We've found some suspicious people!"

I heard a creak, but wasn't able to focus much as they untied us from the boat, still keeping us tied up, and we sailed into Arlong Park. I tried to see these other people, but didn't have to focus for long as we were rudely booted off the boat and onto the ground in front of a man that had the strangest nose I've ever seen. He looked kind of like a shark even...

And then I remembered him from the picture.

It was Arlong...

I kept a stern face as he looked down at us. He merely smirked.

"So... a man... and a woman... what's your purpose here?"

"We're here to find a woman..." Zoro answered.

"Ah... that's what you say..." He looked at me. "And you...? What do you say...?"

"What he said was correct." I said. "We're just looking for a woman."

Arlong chuckled, and then glared down at us, a grin on his face. "I'll ask you again..." He said. "What is your purpose here?"

Zoro frowned. "Like we said, we're here to find a woman... you half-fish bastard!"

I gave Zoro a look. "Zoro!" I hissed quietly. He merely glanced at me briefly.

"Oh, this low-life human has guts..." I turned back towards Arlong. "I'll let it slide this time, but you're not allowed to call me half-fish ever again!"

He sat down, staring down at us. "Us mermen are evolved beings that can breathe under water. With these fish abilities, it makes us far more superior than you humans."

I gave him a look. Yeah, it makes you breathe under water. Big deal! I can still kick your ass! Just untie me and I'll show you!

"I have gotten sick and tired of your theory, Arlong!"

I blinked, turned, and felt my eyes widen. There, standing in a tank top and shorts, was none other than Nami.


	14. To Be Betrayed

I stared at Nami, and heard Zoro gape. He was probably as shocked as I was. What was Nami doing with Arlong...? Were they working together...? They must've been!

I flinched, glaring at her. She's _so_ lucky I'm tied up, she has no idea!

"Oi, Nami!" I heard Zoro. "What does he mean by '_our_ greatest cartographer'? Why are you so close to this guy?"

"Isn't it obvious, Zoro?" I whispered softly, so they wouldn't hear. He glanced at me. "We've been played..."

"P-Played...?" Zoro whispered back.

"What? You guys know each other?" I glared. Not really, at least not anymore...

"Don't be ridiculous!" Nami said, walking towards us. "They're just victims. I gained a lot of loot from them."

'Victims'? She had some nerve! I growled softly.

She kneeled in front of us. "You don't even realize that you've been deceived. And yet you two still come chasing after me." She smirked. "You're just plain stupid."

Oh yeah? Well, I'm smarter than you, you witch! I so badly wanted to say that out loud, but I swallowed it. The last thing I needed was for both Zoro and I to get into trouble.

"So..." I whispered. "Is this your true nature...?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "And to think that you hated pirates..."

Nami's smirk broadened. "Surprised? Everything was an act." She said. "You'll understand better after seeing this..."

And with that, Nami leaned and showed us her arm. There was a tattoo there, and the shape looked familiar. Looking at the flag waving above us, it hit me.

It was _their_ mark. Arlong's mark.

"I am part of this invincible crew..." Nami said, standing. "An officer of Arlong's crew!"

I glared. I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I... Knew it when it was just too late... I was kicking myself mentally at this point.

"See, I've been using you all from the very beginning..." Nami continued. "You guys aren't too shabby at fighting. You were a real useful bunch."

I blocked her out the best I could. I couldn't listen anymore.

Used... deceived... all those kind of words hit me hard... I was always so sensitive. I had to keep myself from crying, I was so upset.

I blinked as I heard Arlong mention something about her mother, and I looked at her, and got confused. She looked very upset about that... what did he say again...? She can even forget about her mother's death or something like that...

Zoro must've noticed too, because he raised an eyebrow at her. He then smirked, and I looked at him.

"I get the picture now... I never did trust her from the beginning..." I blinked. He was planning something, wasn't he...? "I wouldn't be surprised if she was a murderer even..."

I played along anyway, and smirked. "Yeah, I can see where you're coming from..."

"Then if you both understand, just get lost, already!" Nami commanded. "You're an eyesore!"

Then, his smirk broadened and he looked at me. Okay, now I was confused...

The next thing I knew, Zoro used his body to push me. I gasped.

"Amie-chan, forgive me!" He whispered quietly just before we hit the water.

After a pause, I glared at him, even though he wasn't paying attention. I struggled with the ropes, but found it difficult in the water.

It was as if I had gotten so much heavier...

Then I realized that I was sinking much faster than him...

I let out a yelp as I kept sinking, releasing some air from my screaming lungs, then realizing it was a bad idea.

This was it... I was gonna drown... I was gonna die here...

I blinked, feeling someone tug at my arm. I looked over, and felt my eyes sting as I widened them.

Nami... she dove in after us...!

Zoro was trying to test her... to see if she was really as cold-hearted and as loyal to them as they claimed!

I gasped as we breeched the surface, Nami pushing us onto the shore. I took deep breaths, getting ready to curse Zoro's ear off when Nami spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

"Same to you. What do you think _you're_ doing?" Zoro asked, turning to her. He smirked. "You can't even let us die in front of you. Quit the act already."

"Nami..." I whispered. She flinched.

"Help us out, you idiot." Zoro continued. "I thought I was a goner."

"Says you. I'm the one who ate a devil's fruit, you dolt!" I hissed at him.

"I said I was sorry!" Zoro hissed back.

"Stop messing with me!" I blinked as I felt Nami slam her foot into my back, then as she hoisted us up. She was glaring at us. "If you get involved with me anymore, you'll die!"

"I wonder about that..." Zoro continued, smirking.

Nami flinched. "That's a nice bandage you got there..."

"I can't afford new clothes. This is a substitute..." That wasn't a very good excuse, Zoro...

I gasped as she kneed him in the gut, then dropped him.

"As for you..." Nami hissed. "Don't go trying to ruin the clothes I gave you!"

I gave her a look. "That's all you have to say to me?" I felt jipped.

She snarled, and I yelped as I hit the ground. I looked at Zoro, then wormed around to face him. "Zoro... are you okay...?"

"I'll be fine..." He wheezed, and I flinched.

"Hey, Nami, what are you planning to do with them?"

"Lock them up. I'll take care of it!"

"Arlong-san! Arlong-san!" I looked from the corner of my eye towards Arlong.

"What is it?"

"Forgive me, Arlong-san!" Hey, it was one of those fish guys from before! "There was a long-nosed guy with them, but I failed to capture him!"

I felt my eyes widen, and Zoro and I looked at each other.

Usopp. He was discovered.

We couldn't dwell on it for long, seeing as we were hoisted up by mermen shortly after. I yelped as I was thrown over one's shoulder. I looked at the one carrying Zoro.

"Oy! Be careful with him, or I'll kick your ass!" I shouted. I winced as one's nails dug into my calf.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" He snapped.

I growled. "You're lucky I'm tied up, pal!" I snapped.

"Amie-chan!" I blinked, turning to see Zoro try to look at me. "Don't get yourself into trouble!"

I huffed, turning away, keeping silent as they carried us to our cell. I flinched when they opened it and stepped in. It was dark and dank-looking. Ugh... I'm not the biggest fan of the dark, either...

I yelped as I was thrown to the ground, then flinched when I heard Zoro's grunt of pain as he was thrown next to me.

"You will wait here to see what Nami has in store for you..." And with that, the door slammed shut. I huffed, breathing in dust, and I coughed.

"Z-Zoro...? You okay...?"

"How many times do you have to ask me that!?" Zoro snapped.

"Hey, I'm not the one injured here!" I snapped back.

"Oh really? How's your hand?"

"Eh...? My hand?" What's wrong with my hand?

"It's bleeding. I can see it from here..." Zoro said calmly.

I growled, sitting up just in time to see Zoro sit up against a wall. I followed, sitting next to him. I frowned, pulling at the ropes.

"Will you quit fidgeting!?" Zoro hissed.

"Shh!" I hushed him, then gasped as I heard a snap. I went to lift my hands, groaning in pain, then smiling in relief as I pulled them in front of me. One wrist had rope burn, and the other was my injured one, and the blood was seeping through the wet bandages and down my fingers.

"Much better." I said.

"Why didn't you do that while we were on the ship!?" Zoro hissed.

"And risk hurting you in the process!? Hell no!" Zoro seemed taken aback. "That would've happened, you know..."

Zoro looked to the side, and I sighed, about to reach down and untie my feet, but I froze when I heard footsteps, and so I crossed my hands behind my back.

And just in time, too. The door opened, and there stood Nami. I blinked as she approached, and I felt my eyes widen as I saw that she had a knife in her hand. I flinched as she lifted it towards my feet, and I closed my eyes. After a slashing sound, I opened them, seeing that my feet were untied. I moved my hands to rub my ankles as Nami undid Zoro's ropes.

Afterwards, Nami walked off. "Leave quickly. Before Arlong comes back." And with that, she walked off, but not before tossing over Zoro's sword.

I sighed, crawling over to his sword. "Nami... honestly... so confusing..." I then handed Zoro his sword. "You think you can walk?"

"Can you?" Zoro asked.

I gave him a look. "I can walk just fine..."

Zoro smirked. "And so can I."

I huffed. "I really wish Mihawk cut down that sarcasm..."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Zoro yelled, but I rushed over, putting a hand over his mouth and shushing him.

"Are you crazy!?" I hissed. "The last thing we need is them coming in and hearing us escape!"

I heard Zoro huff, and felt it tickle my fingers.

I then blinked, looking to the side innocently. "Although..." I let go of him, shrugging. "I guess we can play 'innocent escapees fighting our way out'..." I smirked at him, and he got the idea. "But I'm leading..."

Zoro cursed.

It didn't take long to find our way back, and it didn't take long to fight them off.

As I spun the last guy around, Zoro was putting on one of those weird Hawaiian shirts.

"Oi! Don't throw them too far! We don't want to give ourselves away just yet!" I sighed, tossing him into a wall. I flinched as it cracked, leaving a hefty imprint.

I walked over to him, seeing him sitting in Arlong's seat. "You're no fun, Zoro!"

Zoro chuckled, crossing his arms behind his head. I smiled, standing next to his seat.

I sighed. "She told us to escape, but we still have to stick around..."

Zoro nodded. "We did promise Luffy that we'd bring her back, didn't we?" He looked at me, smirking. I giggled, nodding.

He then sighed, looking around. "Now... what should we do...?"

I sighed. "Not too much. Things are just a bit complicated now..."

"You're right..."

I sighed, then growled, pulling at my sweatshirt. "I really wish you didn't push me in, too..." I said, looking down to see if it was see-through. Thankfully, it wasn't bad. I was wearing a bra after all. I then tied my sweatshirt around my waist. "I'm just lucky I decided to wear a bra today..."

I felt Zoro tense, and I turned to see him blush. I felt my face heat up too.

"Oh, just get over it!" I snapped. "It's not like I'm completely naked under this tank top!"

Zoro blushed more, then faced the front.

After a while, I sat on the ground, staring outward.

"Too slow..." Zoro said after a while.

"What? In the next five minutes, if he doesn't come, you'll die or something?" I asked.

"Yeah." Zoro said. "I'll die of boredom!"

I sighed, dropping my head. "So will I...!"

I blinked, hearing someone talking. Apparently there were mermen fishing. I stood, walking over to see what was going on, and I leaned over the edge, Zoro looking over next to me.

It was an octopus man. A very pink octopus man.

"Anything strange?"

"Definitely strange." Zoro replied.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Huh!?" The octopus shouted in shock. "Who the heck are you?" He then pointed to himself. "Me? Who am I? I am Hatchan. Call me Hachi."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Hachi-san!" I said happily.

"Are you a merman?" Zoro asked.

"Of course! Of course!"

He then began to dance. "I'm a charming octopus merman!" He looked up at us. "Do I look like a human?"

"Guess not..." Zoro said.

"Are you with the Marines or just a guest?" Hachi asked.

"We're guests!" I said happily.

"Yeah..." Zoro commented. "Just guests..."

"You know Arlong-san isn't here right now, right?"

I blinked. "Do you know where he went, Hachi-charming-octopus-merman-san?" I tried to look as cute and innocent as possible.

"I heard that there was a long-nosed stranger that was trying to run away." Ah, that was Usopp.

Hachi then grabbed his fishing lines. "They say there were two others, and that they were caught and held here, though..."

"Do you know where he went?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hachi said. "They went to Cocoyashi Village to catch him."

I looked over at Zoro. "Usopp." I said quetly.

"Usopp, huh?" Zoro replied. He sighed. He then jumped over to Hachi.

"That Cocoyashi Village..." Zoro said as I landed next to him. "How do we get there?"

"Get in." Hachi said, pointing to a pot.

I blinked.

"Guests, right? I'll take you there, swordsman and nice little girl." I felt my eye twitch. Little girl...? Well, compared to Nami, I was only _slightly_ little...

I sighed as Zoro got in first, and I followed, blushing at the fact that we were standing so close together.

"All right!" Hachi said, hopping in and grabbing the pot. "Onward to Cocoyahshi!"

As we swam over, I sighed, trying to will the blush away.

I just hoped we got there soon...

Who knows what trouble Usopp'll get into...


	15. Usopp's Death

"Here you are!"

Zoro and I hopped out of Hachi's pot when we were close enough.

"Cocoyashi should be straight ahead."

"Ah, I see..." Zoro said.

"Oy! I never got your names!" I flinched, turning to Hachi as he was facing us. He then grinned.

"Want to know mine? It's Hachi! Come again!" He waved a handkerchief, and I smiled, turned and bowed.

"Thank you very much, Hachi-san!" I stood and waved. "Bai bai!"

"Oi!" I stopped, turning to Zoro. "Let's go find Usopp."

"Right!" I said, and with that, we ran.

It didn't take us long to get there, and it looked like they were just scared out of their wits...

"Hmm... scared villagers... but no Arlong... or Usopp for that matter..."

"Oi, you there!" I turned to Zoro to see him converse with a brown-haired man. "We're looking for our friend. He wears overalls and has a long nose. Have you seen him."

Everyone seemed to freeze and gasp.

The man shuddered. "I-I did." He said. "He... He was captured by Arlong and his crew!"

"What!?" I shouted.

"What do you mean captured!?" Zoro yelled angrily.

"He attacked Arlong, and he sent his mermen after him!" He said.

"He was so brave!" I felt myself sweatdrop. You don't know Usopp like I do, lady...

"Amie-chan!" I turned to Zoro.

"Come on! We have to head back to Arlong Park!" And with that, Zoro started running.

I groaned, running after him.

Being pushed into the ocean, attacking mermen, sitting in a pot and going to Cocoyashi village, and then going _all the way back to Arlong Park!_

WHY DIDN'T WE JUST STAY THERE!?

I paused in my mental rantings as I bumped into Zoro. "Ya! Watch where you're going!"

"Didn't you hear that?" I blinked, listening.

"Hear what?"

"YO!! ZORO!! AMIE-CHAN!!"

"Eh...?" I turned to the source. "Luffy?"

I then yelped as a boat came into view. On instinct, I jumped, landing on the ship.

"WA!! AMIE-ANEKI!!"

I turned and smiled. "Ah! Yosaku! You okay?"

"Waaiiii!" I blinked, turning to see Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Ah!" I said, pointing to him. "You're Sanji-cook-san!"

There was no time to reply as I was propelled backwards as we collided into the rockside. I groaned. Again. What _is_ it with me and my luck today!?

"Ah, we've arrived. We've arrived!" Luffy said, dusting his hat off. I pushed myself up out of the rubble.

"You bastard..." I blinked as I saw Zoro push himself out of the rubble also. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"What do you mean?" Luffy said, putting his hat on and dusting himself off.

"Zoro..." I said, looking at him. "You should've jumped, pal!"

I walked over and helped Zoro stand up.

"We've come to take Nami back! Haven't found her yet?" Luffy asked. "Oh, and where are Usopp and Johnny?"

"Oh yeah! Usopp!" I said, letting Zoro go as I finished pulling him out. "Luffy! We have to get going! Usopp's in trouble!"

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

I blinked as I saw Zoro walk on ahead of me. So, on instinct, I walked over to see how everyone else was.

"Oy, Sanji-cook-san?" I blinked off the fact that he looked at me with hearts in his eyes. "You okay?"

"Oh, I am now!" Sanji said happily.

"Good!" I said happily. I then turned to Yosaku. "Oi, Yosaku! Hold on, pal!"

"He's dead." I blinked as I held Yosaku out of the rubble by the legs, looking over to see Johnny fall to his knees.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"It's too late..." Johnny said, panting. "Usopp-aniki is dead... He was killed!"

I gasped, and out of shock, I let Yosaku slip from my grip. "WHAT!?" I said in shock. "Who!? Who killed him!?"

"He..." Johnny then looked up, tears in his eyes. "He was killed by Nami-aneki!"

I choked on my breath, putting my hand over my mouth, cringing at the wet bandages. I'd have to change those...

I then felt a lump in my throat, remembering that Usopp dressed this hand...

I fell to my hands and knees, holding back tears.

"Ah...! Amelia-san!" I ignored it, even the soft touch on my shoulders.

"Bastard!" I looked up to see Luffy grab Johnny by his shirt. "Say that one more time, and I'll kill you!"

"Luffy, stop it!" I shouted, approaching him.

"Amelia-san, be careful!" I heard the voice next to me say.

"You're making up crap!" Luffy shouted. "Nami wouldn't kill Usopp! We're friends!"

"Who's friends, Luffy?"

We all looked to see Nami standing there. I blinked, seeing her hand bandaged.

"Nami!" Luffy said, turning and dropping Johnny.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked. "We've come to get you! You're my nakama!"

"How annoying..." Nami said.

I huffed, balling my hands into fists, trying to quench my anger. If I hit her, I'd be as low as her... If I hit her, I'd be as low as her...

"... Right now, Arlong wants to kill 'Roronoa Zoro and his posse'. All because Zoro did something stupid." Nami explained. "You guys may have these monster-like powers, but you're no match for these monsters. Hang around this island long enough, and you'll be killed for sure!"

"Hi Hi, Nami-san! Remember me!?" I turned to see right next to me Sanji waving about. "Let's go on a cruise together!"

"You stay out of this!" I leaned back as Zoro leaned over. "You'll just complicate things!"

"What did you say!?" Sanji replied. "My love is always a hurricane!"

"G-Guys...?" I whimpered. I was about to fall over...

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm-!" I yelped as I fell back. "Ah! Amelia-san! Are you okay!?"

"Dammit..." I sneered, glaring over at Nami, who was laughing.

"As clumsy as ever..." Nami said. "As for your question, Usopp is at the bottom of the sea."

"Quit your bullshit!" Zoro yelled, charging, only to be stopped by Sanji.

I blocked it all out, shielding my eyes as I felt tears sting them.

Nami's betrayed us... Usopp is dead... this is just... so...!

"I'm going to sleep..." I blinked, sitting up. "I don't feel like leaving this island... I don't care what's happening here... I'm sleepy... so, I'm sleeping..."

I couldn't help but smile. Ah, Luffy...

"THEN GO AHEAD AND DIE!!" I turned and looked at Nami. "DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!"

And with that, Nami ran off.

I sighed, then blinked as Zoro sat next to me. "Well, I guess we're stuck here, huh?"

Zoro merely nodded. I heard some mutterings from Sanji, but ignored them as I picked at my bandage.

"Oy, don't pick at that. You'll mess it up." Zoro said.

"It's your fault for pushing me into the water." I said. "Now my bandage is all messed up."

I paused when I saw a hand in front of my face, and saw Sanji grinning down at me.

"I'll be more than happy to help you with that..." He said.

I blinked, then grinned. "Thank you." I said, taking his hand and standing, ignoring Zoro's protests.

"What are you doing!? You're just gonna let him do that!? You barely know him!"

I sat next to Sanji and looked at Zoro. "He's our nakama. We can trust him."

Zoro then snorted, looking away. I rolled my eyes and allowed Sanji to fix my bandage.

Sanji blinked. "Teeth marks?" He asked.

I blushed. "Yeah... I accidently bit through my hand..." I said.

Sanji grinned. "Well, I can't let you go that hungry again..." He said. "When all this is over, I'll make you a big meal. That way, you won't have to rely on your own hands for food. They're too beautiful to damage like that..."

I flushed when Sanji finished wrapping my bandage. I then smiled, hugging him. "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

He swooned. "Anything for you, Amelia-san!" He said happily.

"One thing." I said.

"Anything, Amelia-san!"

"Don't call me Amelia-san."

"Eh?"

I looked up at him, grinning. "Call me Amie-chan!"

Sanji blinked, then smiled. "Yes, Amie-chwan!" He said happily, hugging me. I couldn't help but laugh. Honestly, Sanji was so cute.

"You guys take care!"

"You too!"

I blinked, gently pushing Sanji back as I saw Johnny and Yosaku walk off.

There was a heavy pause, and I wandered into my own thoughts.

Perhaps it was the fact that I got along with Nami, and that part of me was speaking. Perhaps... perhaps Nami didn't mean to kill Usopp... maybe... maybe she even staged it...

Maybe even still...

Nami was still one of the good guys...

"WHAT'S SO LITTLE ABOUT NAMI'S CHEST!?" EH!?

I blinked, then gasped as I saw Sanji launch himself at Zoro. Zoro lifted his sword to defend himself, and then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something I didn't think I'd ever see again.

"Oy, watch out!" I then cringed as they collided into Usopp's face.

"He's still alive...?" I heard Zoro say. I looked back, seeing poor Usopp.

"No..." Sanji said. "I think he's dead now..."

I sighed. Well, at least we now knew that Usopp wasn't killed by Nami...

Just... possibly... killed by Sanji and Zoro...

Oy...


	16. Nami's Story

"USOPP!!" Luffy shouted as he shook Usopp to try to wake him. "DID NAMI DO THIS TO YOU!?"

"Uh, no, sorry." Sanji said.

"It was the two of them." I commented, pointing over.

"It was all him!" Zoro snapped.

Then, Usopp groaned, looking over to Luffy. "Luffy... you're here..."

"Yeah, a while back!" Luffy said happily. I smiled happily, brimming with happiness. Usopp was okay. I almost wanted to hug the guy.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Oh, screw it! I will!

"Eeya! Usopp!" I said happily, hugging him. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Ack! I won't be... unless you let go! You're... crushing... me...!" Oh yeah! I have abnormal strength. Gotta remember that.

"Ah! Sorry!" I said, letting go.

"Amie-chan! You can hug me instead!" Sanji said happily.

"SHE WILL NOT!!" Zoro snapped.

I ignored them. "Oy, Usopp. Weren't you killed by Nami?"

Usopp turned to me, giving me a funny look.

"Damn, him. Johnny was lying after all!" Luffy said, standing up.

"Actually..." I blinked at Usopp. "There is some truth to it..."

I was a bit confused, and so were the others. Was Usopp a zombie...?

Before I could scream, "AA!! ZOMBIE!! KILLITKILLITKILLIT BEFORE IT EATS OUR BRAAAAIIINS!!" Usopp continued.

"It's more the opposite." He said. "Nami saved my life."

I blinked. "She _saved_ you...!?" I said in surprise.

I didn't know whether to feel happy or depressed. Nami _was_ good still, or at least a little... but... I thought of her so negatively ever since she left us at the Baratie... I felt guilty...

Perhaps... she felt just as guilty... in a little part of her...

"... So Nami bluffed the 'killing me off' part so I could escape..." Eh? I missed the whole story!? Ack! I need to stop fazing out! "I think there's a reason for her being with those mermen pirates."

"Of course." Sanji said finally.

"So what do we do now?" Zoro asked.

I blinked."I dunno..." I shrugged. "Maybe... Rush Arlong Park?"

"Now, hold on!" Usopp said, flailing a bit. "Before that, we should ask Nami for a better explanation!"

"Either way, it's useless."

We all turned to see a woman with lilac-colored hair and the _coolest_ tattoo _ever!_

Damn, now I want one...

"No matter what you guys do, Arlong's reign won't end." She continued.

"Nojiko!" Usopp said.

"Eh?" I said, turning to him and pointing to her. "You know her?"

Usopp turned to me. "She's Nami's older sister."

"Really?" Nami had a sister?

"Nami-san's older sister! She's so pretty!" Sanji swooned. I rolled my eyes.

"Oy..." I didn't know Nami had an older sister...

"Uh, but she's nowhere near as pretty as _you_, Amie-chan!" ... Eh? What now?

"What do you mean by, 'it's useless'?" Zoro asked.

"Do us a favor." Nojiko said. "Don't meddle with this village's business anymore. Leave Nami alone. I'll tell you the reason why."

"The reason?" What reason?

"You mean why she stays with the mermen?" Usopp asked.

"Yes..." Nojiko said. "Once you hear the reason, you must leave this place."

Aw... do we have to...? I wanna kick some more mermen ass!

"All right." Usopp said. "Then tell us the reason or whatever."

"I'll pass." Eh?

I watched as Luffy walk off.

"Where are you going, Luffy?" I asked.

"I don't care about her past." Luffy said as he continued walking. "So, I'm going for a walk."

"What do you mean a walk!?" Usopp said in a bit of shock. "You aren't gonna listen to her story?"

"Yeah. I'll pass." And with that, Luffy kept walking.

I sighed, smirking. "That Captain of ours..." I muttered.

Nojiko was a bit confused. "What's with him?"

"Don't mind him." Zoro explained, walking over to a tree and sitting under it. "That's just what he's like. We'll listen to the story. Although, it probably won't change anything."

I shrugged, crossing my arms and sitting on a patch of grass near the road. "I don't care either way, but I don't feel like going anywhere right now, so I'll listen."

Usopp nodded. "I'll listen too. I want to understand what's going on here."

"Me too! Sanji said happily. "I want to know everything about Nami-san!"

I blinked in confusion when I heard snoring behind me. "Eh...?" I turned to see Zoro fast asleep.

"He's sleeping." No duh!

"DON'T SLEEP IF YOU SAID YOU'D LISTEN!!" Usopp shouted.

I sighed, head bowed. "Oi... leave it to Zoro-kun..."

Nojiko smiled for a while, watching Luffy, then turned back to us. "We have to go back eight years to start the story." She said. "Back when we were still young."

She seemed to look off to the side at this point. "She lived in this village." She said. "Nami and I will never forget her. "Her name was Bellemere..."

As she went on with her story, I paid attention as best I could. Apparently Arlong and his crew sailed in, demanding money for both adults and children. Bellemere had enough for either one adult, herself, or two children, Nami and Nojiko. She gave it to pay for Nami and Nojiko, and was killed because of it. As a deal, Nami would draw maps for Arlong and his crew, being a member of his crew, up until she raised one-hundred-million belli to buy the island, and then she'd be set free.

Some point in the middle, I heard Sanji sit next to me. He too was focused on the story, along with Usopp, who stood. Zoro, of course, kept sleeping.

At the end of the story, I had to swallow several times. All my hatred and anger for her seemed to drain off and all that was left was sadness, along with a strong desire to help her.

Nojiko looked down. "For a ten-year-old to decide to fight along and struggle to survive..." She said. "Do you understand how hard it must've been?"

Usopp frowned. "For a deal that would free the village..." He said, pointing his finger to his nose. "That girl..."

"Nami..." I whispered quietly. I yelped and fell to my side as Sanji sprang up screaming.

"Whoever makes Nami-san suffer, I'm gonna...!" Sanji started, but Nojiko punched him in the face.

"Sanji-kun!" I said in shock, kneeling over him, helping him sit up. I turned to her. "Why did you do that!?"

"Because I'm telling you not to interfere!" Nojiko said firmly. She glared at us. "If you guys keep claiming you're her partners, the pirates are gonna doubt her loyalty. And all her hard work for these eight years will be for naught!"

I frowned, but held my tongue as Nojiko crossed her arms and continued.

"Don't make it any harder than it already is..." She said. "She is fighting on her own. Knowing that there are people who call her a 'friend' is the most painful thing for her."

I sighed through my nose, turning to Sanji. "Sanji-kun, are you gonna be okay...?" I asked quietly.

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine..."

"I have to go check on Nami..." Nojiko said, turning to walk away. "Leave this island as soon as possible."

And with that, Nojiko walked off.

After a while, I stood and stuck my tongue out at her back. "Think she can boss us around and tell us that we shouldn't try to help! Pfft!" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Yosh!" Usopp said, standing behind me. "Let's meet up with Luffy as soon as we can!"

Usopp then turned to Sanji. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm cherishing my happiness." Sanji said. "Nami has suffered a great deal, and I'm going to end her suffering. What could be better?"

"Your motives are obvious." Usopp said, pointing at him. "Ero-cook!"

Sanji then stood. "What's wrong with fighting for someone beautiful?"

I blocked it out as Zoro stood next to me.

"Quit bickering." He said. They turned to us, and he faced the direction I was. "Let's go."

I giggled. "Yes sir, Zoro-kun sir!" I said happily, punching the air. "Finally, I get to kick some serious ass and have it be for a good cause! Those weaklings back at the Park were nothing!"

"Like it wasn't obvious..." Zoro said as we started walking. "You played Frisbee with them!"

"FRISBEE!?"

I blinked, turning to see Sanji and Usopp gawking at me.

"Uh, yeah. Obscenely strong Devil's fruit user, hello!" I said. "I'm also crazy. I'm bound to use mermen as Frisbees!"

"I'M SURPRISED YOU DIDN'T GET KILLED!!" Usopp shouted angrily.

Sanji swooned. "Amie-chwan is so strong...!"

"Don't worry!" I said, waving my hands. "They didn't go outside the Park!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!" Usopp shouted.

"Oh, blah blah blah! Let's hurry!" I said, walking again.

Zoro turned to them. "She's right you know."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT TOO!!" Usopp shouted. "YOU WERE WITH HER AND DIDN'T TRY TO STOP HER!!"

I sighed angrily, rounding on them. "HELLO!! EVIL FISH-PEOPLE PIRATES, VILLAGE NEED SAVING, DID YOU FORGET!? LET'S GO!!" I shouted.

"YES, AMIE-CHWAN!!" Sanji said, jogging after me.

"Hey! I thought I was leading!" Zoro shouted, trying to pass Sanji.

"WAIT FOR ME!!" Usopp shouted, flailing his hands around as he ran after us.

It didn't take long. The shout of "DAMN RIGHT!!" Was easy to follow. I grinned as I saw Luffy and Nami again, Zoro sitting to my left, Sanji standing to my right.

"We're going!" I blinked, looking at Luffy, nodding.

"Right!" We all said.

And with me in-between Zoro and Luffy, we headed for Arlong Park.


	17. To Fight Arlong!

It didn't take long to reach it, actually. I wasn't even surprised that the whole village was standing at the doors. Someone was apparently blocking them.

"Move." Luffy commanded, and I felt my eye twitch as I heard Arlong's laughter.

We were able to get in front of the crowd and to the door, where Johnny and Yosaku sat.

I grinned. "We thought you left..."

Johnny and Yosaku stood, looking beaten up, but grinning. "We decided to stick around. It's your turn now..."

I turned to Luffy. "Want me to take care of the door?"

"I will..." Luffy said. I nodded, stepping out of the way for him.

I watched as Luffy took the door out in two blows. I didn't pay attention to the conversation. I only jumped as I saw Luffy punch Arlong straight through a wall.

When the other mermen were going to charge him, I charged after them with Sanji.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" I shouted, getting my share as Sanji got his.

When they were all down, I gave one of them an extra kick for good measure as Sanji approached Luffy.

"Honestly..." I heard him say. "Bursting in alone like that..."

"It's not like I was gonna lose even if I was alone." Luffy said as I approached. I frowned.

"You goof!" I said, leaning over and poking him in the head. "What he means is don't hog the prey!"

"Oh." Luffy said. "okay."

"Uh... I don't mind..." I rolled my eyes as I turned to Usopp. "Really, even if you hog them all..."

Zoro walked over. "That's some bravery you got there..." He said. I jumped as I heard a familiar yell of surprise.

"That's them! There they are!" It was Hachi. "The unknown swordsman and the nice little girl!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE!?" I shouted, surprised that Sanji shouted with me.

"That's Zoro Roronoa..." A gray merman with black... hair, I think...? Whatever... "The other one... I'm not sure..."

"As I thought!" Hachi said angrily. "They're the one's that tricked me! He rode me... or... I gave him a ride..."

I tried not to laugh at how perverted that sounded.

"Look! That long-nose!" Ah! They're referring to Usopp.

Hachi freaked. "But Nami killed him!"

"He's alive..." Now THAT was a freaky fish guy! "Which means..."

The gray one narrowed his eyes. "I knew it! I was right all along!" He hissed as I heard Luffy crack his knuckes. "That woman's a traitor!"

Arlong chuckled. "Pirates, eh? I see... So that's the relationship between you guys..." He said. "I thought you were just Nami's victims... But..."

He then laughed. "But what can four inferior beings possibly do?"

Hachi laughed too. "You guys are idiots. You think Arlong would waste his time with the likes of you? He'll be enough for the job!"

There was a horn sound, and I felt my eyebrow raise. Who was he calling?

"Wha... wha... what's going on!?" Usopp said in shock.

"If I had to guess..." I said. "It would have to be something big!"

"THAT'S ALREADY OBVIOUS!!" Usopp yelled at me.

"Well, then don't ask stupid questions! You'll get stupid answers!" Honestly! Didn't he know better?

I blinked as I saw a mound in the water and I heard Hachi laugh.

"You guys can be his next meal!" Oh boy... How fun... "Come out! Mohmoo!"

Mohmoo? That actually sounded kinda cute...

Something large rose from the water...

"It's... it's the monster!" Usopp shouted. I turned to him. "It's the monster that destroyed Gosa village!"

I tensed. A monster that destroyed a whole village? Now it didn't sound so cute...

The water washed off... revealing a sad looking sea cow with a bump on his head.

I couldn't help it. "KYAA!! SO CUTE!!" I shouted.

"YOU'RE INSANE!!" Usopp shouted.

"Oh, it's him." I blinked, looking at Luffy.

"So he was a nakama of the mermen?" Eh...? Where was I when this happened!?

Oh yeah, probably being held captive or something...

Mohmoo cried, then slowly swam away.

I felt my eyes tear up. "Poor wittwe sea cow..."

"YOU FEEL BAD FOR THAT THING!?" Usopp shouted.

Arlong said something, but I didn't listen. The next thing I knew, it roared, looking very angry, and was charging right at us.

I sighed sadly, cracking my knuckles. "Forgive me, little sea cow..." I distinctly heard Zoro draw his sword over Usopp's pleas.

"I'll take care of him!" Luffy shouted. "This is a waste of time!"

He then stomped his feet into the ground.

"What the hell is he gonna do?" Sanji asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Zoro said.

"I just feel bad for the sea cow!" I whimpered.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Zoro shouted.

He grabbed Mohmoo by the horns, twisted around, and was... pulling...

"Oh shit...!" I said, tensing.

"Run!" Zoro shouted.

"Wha...!?" Sanji said in shock. "What's he gonna do!?"

"I dunno, but it's not gonna be pretty!" Zoro said.

"WITH THAT SAID, LET'S RUN ALREADY!!" I shouted, running ahead of them and into the building.

We watched and waited as Luffy spun the sea cow around, hitting the weaker mermen, then letting it go, causing it to fly off.

Hmm... that move gave me an idea...

"I didn't come here to fight these guys!" Luffy said. "The one I want to take down... IS YOU!!"

I walked out with the others, still in thought, and then sighed as Sanji and Usopp shouted at Luffy.

I blinked as I watched Luffy move from side to side.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" I flinched as it was right in my ear, so I thwacked him upside the head.

"Don't. Yell. In. My. Ear." I said slowly.

Usopp just whined.

"How dare you do that to our crew!" Oh! The mermen are talking!

"Looks like we have to get our hands dirty now..."

"It looks like we have to teach them the differences between our species..."

I grinned to myself. _Finally!_

"So, the main forces have finally shown themselves..." Zoro said.

"Finally!" I said. "I was getting bored!"

"Arlong-san, please stay right where you are." The gray one said.

"If you fought out of rage..." That was the blue one... "Arlong Park would turn to dust..."

Hachi stood. "We'll take care of them!"

"Yeah." Arlong said. "Do whatever you like."

"Hey, um... wait-." Luffy started.

I turned to him. "What is it, Luffy?"

"Looks like the octopus is up to something..." Eh?

"First, you boil the octopus in salt water, slice, then flavor with olive oil and paprika..." Sanji explained. "It makes a great appetizer..."

"Now you made me hungry..." I whined.

"Um, wait, can you hear me out?" Luffy said.

I turned to Luffy. "Eh?"

"TAKO-HACHI-BLACK!!" EH!?

I gasped, wide-eyed as Hachi squirted ink at us, I was about to run, but Luffy grabbed me.

I cringed as I got hit with ink.

"You moron! Why didn't you dodge!?" Eh? Was that Zoro?

"I CAN'T SEE!!" That was Luffy...

"Now I'm scared to open my eyes..." I didn't want ink in them...

"And now to finish you off..." I gasped as I heard rubble.

Shit!

"Luffy! Amie-chan! Run away!"

"I can't move!" Luffy said. "My feet won't come out! Amie-chan! Pull on me!"

"I'd like to, but I don't know where the water is so I can avoid it!" I snapped.

This was bad...

Very very bad...!

I tried to wipe my eyes off, and when I did, I didn't like what I saw.

I was torn to tell Luffy to let go or to stick with him... I grabbed him and tried to pull, but stupid me, I remembered!

RUBBER STRETCHES!!

"TAKO-HACHI-BLACK!" Oh shit! "On the rocks!"

I closed my eyes, hugging Luffy, trying to pull on him harder as he clung to me.

I heard rock hit something, but I didn't know what. After a while, I felt no pain, and I opened my eyes to see Sanji.

"Sanji-kun!" I said in shock.

"This is just great..." He said.

"Ooo! Sanji! Nice one! Nice one!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy! My ears!" I hissed.

"Wa! Sorry!"

"Looks like I ended up with a total moron for a captain..." Sanji snorted. "And risking poor Amie-chan's life like that..."

"Uh... for the record, I could've handled it!" I called. "I would've just had a really bad headache afterwards!"

Sanji smirked. "Well, then I guess it's still a hundred times better than being with a low-life bunch that purposely hurts a lady."

"A lady?" The gray merman said. "You came all the way here for 'that kind' of woman? I guess you don't like to share..."

"Hey!" I snapped. "What's that supposed to mean, ya jerk!?"

The gray one just snorted. "You guys make me laugh..."

"That kind of woman?" Sanji said. "Call Nami-san that again, and I'll cook you in a buttered frying pan, making you into a meuniere, fish-man!"

"All right!" I called. "You tell 'em, Sanji-kun!"

"Psst!" Eh? Luffy? "Amie-chan... I'm still stuck...!"

"Oh! Right!" That's right! Gotta try to get Luffy out of this... problem.

I kept tugging, only to be met with Luffy's legs stretching. "Gah... Luffy... sometimes you being rubbery is a curse...!"

"Just pull harder!"

I grunted, still pulling. I looked over at Usopp. "Oi! Usopp! Since you're not doing anything, COME HELP ME!!"

"Right!" Usopp said, running over. We grabbed hold and pulled, walking back a bit, Luffy still clinging to me.

"I'm still not free." Luffy said after a pause.

"Not yet!?" Usopp hissed.

"Can't you pull them out?" I grunted. I felt him loosen a hand from its grasp on me.

"Not yet..." Luffy said. "I don't think I can get out just by stretching..."

I looked down, and cringed as I saw him pick his nose.

"Are you even trying!?" Usopp shouted.

"I am!" I said.

"I wasn't taking to you!" Usopp hissed.

"What are those three fooling around for?" Shit! Hachi! "This is Arlong Park for crying out loud!"

"Wa! Amie-chan! Get ready to run!" Usopp shouted.

"Eh!?" I said, then yelped, stumbling a bit as I ran with Usopp, Luffy still clinging to me.

"Come on, Luffy! Get your damn feet out already!" I hissed.

"Yeah! We gotta get out of here!" Usopp yelled.

"Hey! Those three are busy!" THANK YOU ZORO!! I OWE YOU!!

"Nice." Usopp said, letting go. Without the extra help, I wasn't using all my strength, so Luffy and I both went flying. "WA!! LUFFY!! AMIE-CHAN!!"

"USOPP YOU'RE DEAD!!" I yelled. I screamed louder as we hit the blue merman, sending him flying. I let out a breath as we got back to where we were, me clinging to him as much as him clinging to me.

"We're back where we started." Luffy said simply.

"LET ME GO!!" I snapped. "I DO NOT WANT TO BE USED AS A SLINGSHOT, DAMMIT!!"

"No way!" Luffy said. "You're strong! Pull me out! I'm your captain! I order you!"

And with that, Luffy gripped me tighter. I sighed angrily.

"Fine!" I said. "One more time! Oi, Usopp! I need your-!"

I guffawed as I saw Usopp run away.

"YOU GAWD DAMN COWAAAARD!!" I yelled.

"Oi!" Luffy said, tugging on me. "Less yellie, more tuggie!"

I felt like crying. "This isn't my day... dammit!"


	18. Amie's death?

I kept tugging on Luffy as hard as I could, but he still wouldn't budge!

"Luffy..." I hissed. "You are... _never_... to use... this move... again...!"

"Maybe." Luffy stated.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MAYBE!?" I yelled.

"I'm not going to. I just thought of an interesting game..." Eh? Was that Arlong?

I felt Luffy clutch me tighter, and I looked up.

"I'm gonna DESTROY YOU!!" And with that said, Luffy removed a hand from me and aimed a punch at Arlong.

"Oy!" I snapped. "Just let go of me!"

"You still need to pull me out."

I growled in frustration. Damn clingy rubber pirate captains! DAMN YOU ALL!!

Arlong merely caught his hand. "Do you really think you can win against us?"

"Of course we think that, you idiot!" Luffy said, tugging on his hand. "Now let go of my hand! Amie-chan needs it to pull me out!"

"Very well... two birds with one stone!" Arlong said. He reached for my hand, but Luffy finally pushed me away.

"No! Luffy!" I shouted, standing up as Arlong punched the cement near his feet, lifting him up into the air.

"Those who possess the power of the Devil's fruit are dead-weights!" Arlong said. "Then again, you'd still sink in this situation!"

"He can't be thinking... Into the sea!?" Zoro hissed.

"Luffy!" Dammit! Dammit dammit DAMMIT!!

Okay! Had to think... Arlong's got Luffy... Maybe... maybe if I aimed a kicked at the cement...

"YAA!!" Oh shit! Too late!

"LUFFY, NO!!" I shouted, running, then yelped as I hit the edge, waving my arms around. "Shit shit shit shit shit!"

I stomped my feet around. "Dammit, why can't I swim!?" He shouted.

"I'm coming to save-!" Sanji started, running towards the edge, but I turned just in time to see Zoro stop him.

"The mermen have an upper hand underwater." Zoro said. "There's only one way to save him!"

"Kick the shit out of these guys and be quick about it?" I asked.

"Exactly." Zoro said.

I turned and faced them. "Then let's do it! We don't have much time!"

"The fish is yours." Zoro said.

"You get the octopus." Sanji said.

"Who do I get?" I asked, blinking.

"Help him." They both said, pointing to each other.

"Ack!" I snapped. "Fine!"

I then held out a finger. "Eenie meanie minie mo... catch a merman by the toe, if they have one, if he hollers, let him go. Eenie meanie minie... mo!" I stopped at the gray fish man.

"Looks like you've got my help, Sanji-kun!" I said, getting into a fighting stance.

"It'll be an honor to fight with you, Amie-chan!" Sanji said, grinning.

"Likewise!" I said. I then looked at Zoro. "If you need help, just holler, okay, Zoro-kun!?"

Zoro smirked. "I won't need it."

We then charged.

"I'll finish it in five seconds!" Zoro said.

"No! Three!" Sanji said.

"Don't be in such a hurry." The fish man said. "No matter what happens, you have no hope for living!"

"We'll see about that!" I snapped, jumping and aiming a punch at his head as Sanji aimed a kick, both which were blocked.

I jumped back, doing a flip, then charged again, leaping into the air, doing a spin kick.

"You're pretty strong for a little girl." The fish said.

"Well, I'm not a normal girl!" I said, jumping back and charging, getting ready for a punch. I was able to maneuver from his attacks and land a hard blow to his gut, sending him fly a few feet.

He clutched his stomach, eyes wide. "What are you...?"

I grinned. "I'm like the boy you threw in the ocean..." I said confidently. "Except I don't stretch as much as he does..."

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun!" I turned to Sanji.

"I'm sorry, Sanji-kun!" I said sheepishly. "Go on ahead!"

Sanji grinned at me, then charged.

"Hey, hey! Don't play sick on me!" What? Who's playing sick? I turned and gasped as I saw Zoro wavering.

"Zoro-kun!" I called.

"No...!" Zoro hissed. "You have your fight! I have mine!"

I glared at him. "You idiot! You're gonna pass...!" And before I could finish, he passed out.

Go figure!

I heard a shout of pain and I gasped as I saw Sanji whiz past me.

"Sanji-kun!" I shouted as he crashed into the wall.

I suddenly felt sick. Crap. This was now little old me against two mermen. Granted, three against two wasn't all that fair, but geez! They were fine with it!

I choked as I felt the gray one grab me by the throat and clutch. I winced, barely feeling any pain, and he looked a bit frustrated.

"It seems that you're not only strong, but you're harder to kill..." He said, then blinked, apparently noticing my necklace. His eyes widened, and he turned to Arlong. "Arlong-san! We have a Calypsian Devil-Fruit user in our midst!"

"A... a what...?" What the hell was a Calypsian?

Arlong laughed. "What a contradiction! A worshipper of the water-goddess that has consumed a fruit that had the sea betray her!" Okay... apparently Calypsians worship a water goddess... I'm guessing Calypso... Makes sense...

For some odd reason, I thought back on that wanted poster I saw when we were near the Baratie.

Marikia Calypsus... Calypsus... Calypsian... This might be a hunch, but maybe she's a Calypsian, and can explain all this to me!

"Let's run and experiment, make the game more interesting..." Arlong said. "Let's see if a Calypsian Devil-Fruit user is a dead weight like a normal Devil Fruit user!"

I felt my eyes widen. Shit! I then winced as the one clutching my throat smirked and tightened his grip. Okay, now I was definitely feeling it.

"Why not?" He said. "Allow me to do the honors!"

On instinct, I flailed, aiming kicks at his chest. I was panicking, I admit, but what would _you_ do!?

"Let her go...!"

I looked over to see Zoro standing there, panting harshly. "Z-Zoro-kun...!"

I fuzzily tried to focus on his speech and aim a kick at my attacker. Okay, this was it...!

I aimed a sharp kick at him, then cursed mentally as he caught my foot, chuckling.

"You won't be able to catch her..." And with that, I felt myself being thrown. I didn't go too far, because I grabbed his arm on instinct, coughing as I could breathe easier.

"What the-? Let go!" I only gripped tighter as he flailed his arm around.

"Not a chance, you ass!" I cursed hoarsely. I gave him a curious look as he smirked, then gasped in pain as I felt a sharp kick to my back. I could still feel my legs and everything, but still: it hurt like hell! I grunted as I was struck again. It kept going for a little while longer, until I felt something burn my throat. I coughed, then felt my eyes widen as it was blood.

I felt myself weakening and my vision get fuzzy...

I wasn't going to last much longer...!

My grip slackened, and the next thing I knew, I was being thrown.

The last thing I remember hearing before I hit the water was Zoro shouting for me...

"_AMIE-CHAN!!"_

* * *

**Now, before you all go on a killing rampage for killing her off, she's not dead yet! At least, maybe... possibly... I dunno... –Is it hit on the head.- Okay, okay! She's not going to die! You'll just have to sit tight and find out what happens!**


	19. Under the sea

* * *

You know how your life is supposed to flash before your eyes when you die?

Well, there was no flashing. Just a weird dream.

I was a kid again, running around in a field in a pretty white dress. I had my necklace on, and I seemed really happy. I soon realized, though, I wasn't playing. I was trying to hurry to see someone. I got excited when I reached a temple, at least I think it was a temple, and saw a large crowd. I worked my way through, excusing myself, trying to be considerate, and finally, I reached the front, and I beamed.

There, walking, was a woman dressed in white, decorated with gold jewelry, with pearls and shells. She had a veil covering her hair, and a strange head dress. Her face was painted in some design, and behind her was her family.

Her mother.

Her father.

And her younger sister.

The sister looked at me and smiled happily, waving secretly. I waved by excitedly.

Then, the girl's smile turned to a frown, and she suddenly grew up, donning a pirate hat and wielding a sword.

It was Marikia Calypsus.

As she aimed her attack at me, I opened my eyes. At first, I thought I was experiencing a dream within a dream, but feeling how uncomfortable was, I realized I wasn't dreaming.

I was laying at the bottom of the sea... and I was alive. I was also breathing.

I slowly stood, wincing at the pain in my back. As I rubbed it, I looked around, then gasped as I saw Luffy laying at the bottom. I panicked then, clutching my mouth.

I was under water! I gasped! I got water in my lungs! I WAS GONNA DROWN!!

I WAS GONNA... gonna... be okay...?

I blinked, removing my hand, then taking a few deep breaths. Weird. I was okay. I was breathing underwater, and I was okay. I jumped, trying swim up, but automatically sank back down. Okay, I was stuck. So I could breathe, but I was still dead weight.

How freaky.

... Gah! What am I doing!? Luffy needs me!

I began running as fast as I could on the ocean floor towards Luffy. He seemed unconscious.

Shit.

I kneeled down and slapped his face.

Nothing.

Double shit.

I put my head against his chest, and sighed.

Okay, he was alive. Not for long, probably. Gotta work quick, then!

After getting in a good position, I proceeded to kick at the cement at his feet, and I flinched.

My strength seemed to reduce by about half in this sea. I huffed, repeatedly kicking at it.

It. Doesn't. Matter! I. Can. Still. Help...! Oh! There goes a chunk! Keep going, Amie! You can do it!

I blinked, seeing two people swim towards me. I thought it was Zoro and Sanji, already finished, but felt my eyes widen as it was Nojiko and a man I didn't recognize. The man had a hammer, and he went for the block. Nojiko went for Luffy's head.

As the man hammered, I kept kicking, getting bits by bits of cement off. Thankfully, with this strength, it strengthened my lungs, giving me a bit more time than normal under water, even if I sank.

I blinked as Nojiko took Luffy's head and swam to the surface. The man turned to me, pointed to me, and then kicked. He pointed to himself, and then took his hands and pushed down.

"Keep kicking while I try to resuscitate"? I nodded, and continued kicking.

I heard some commotion going on towards my left, and I turned, and gasped as I saw Sanji and the gray fish man fighting underwater. I flinched, torn between wanting to help him and wanting to keep trying with Luffy. When I saw Sanji get to the surface, I relaxed a bit, then continued kicking at the rock. I noticed the man struggling for air, and so I signaled to him to go up. He gave me a look and pointed to me, as if asking if I was going up too. I merely stood, hopping to show that I couldn't swim. Understanding shown in his eyes. I motioned him to get going, and with hesitation obviously showing, he swam back to the surface. I then got back to work with Luffy's cemented feet.

After a while, I felt hands on my shoulders, and I looked to see Nami's sister Nojiko. She was pulling at me, as if trying to help me up, but I shook my head, pulling back. Nojiko looked confused, and so I took a deep breath, and she gawked. I then motioned for her to help Luffy, and she nodded, taking over the man's job with chest compressions.

After some more kicking on my part, I noticed Luffy's hands moving. I grabbed at it, and he clutched it back. I grinned happily. He was okay! But, he was still stuck...

And with that in mind, I kept kicking.

After a while, I noticed something: It was getting harder for me to breathe underwater. Well, I guess whatever's allowing me to breathe isn't lasting long.

And then it all felt heavy, and I held my breath again as Nojiko began tugging at Luffy's feet. Nojiko seemed to notice as well, and began to tug with earnest. I continued kicking, but I pinched my nose and let go of Luffy's hand to cover my mouth as I kept kicking. I noticed Luffy's hand feel my arm, and then it touched my necklace, which was floating a bit to the side, near said arm. He clutched it, then seemed to wave his arm around in a panic.

He apparently knew it was me trying to save him, and with the combined knowledge of how strong I was, and that I was a Devil-Fruit user like him, he was trying to signal to whoever was up there that I was down there trying to help him. I had to roll my eyes, grab his arm, and shake it, trying to tell him to CALM DOWN, DAMMIT!!

I blinked when I felt something poke my shoulder. I saw Nojiko point upward. I blinked, cupping my face and pausing in my kicking to see Sanji swimming over, signaling us to move out of the way. My eyes widened as I saw Hachi swim over too.

Shit! They still haven't killed him!?

I cursed even more as Nojiko got in between Hachi and Sanji. I got up, then cringed. I still needed more air...! I looked, and almost fell over when I saw Hachi sink down to the bottom. I don't know what happened to him, but apparently, he was now officially out of commission.

I looked to See Sanji stand near the cement block, and kick it into smithereans. I weakly gave him a thumbs up, grinning, but unfortunately, that cost me some air, and I clutched at my face again. I didn't fight it when I felt someone grab me around the waist and as they helped me get to the surface. I merely clutched back weakly, burying my face into their chest, thinking it would help. When we hit the surface, I lifted my head up and gasped, then proceeded into a fit of coughing fits.

"Amie-chan! Amie-chan, are you okay?"

I kept coughing for a bit longer, then looked at Sanji, who was apparently the person to bring me back to the surface. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine... Just had to hold my breath for a while..."

I yelped as Sanji proceeded to cling to me.

"Wa!" Sanji wailed. "Amie-chan, that stupid swordsman told me that you were killed!"

"Well, I could understand how he came to that conclusion..." I muttered. "And I do hope that you're still concentrating on keeping our heads out of the water... I have no more energy to devote to holding my breath...!"

"I was surprised that you couldn't keep on breathing underwater..." Nojiko said. "Or were you really holding your breath for that long?"

Sanji gave me a look, and I gave them a sheepish look.

"Can we please get out of the water first...?" I asked nicely. "I don't want to spend all day in the sea..."

"All right, Amie-chan!" Sanji said. "I'll help you out! Don't worry!"

I sighed happily. "Thank you very much, Sanji-kun..." I relaxed, my arms and legs limp in the water. When we reached the edge where the man was, I lifted my arms weakly and hoisted myself out. Finally on solid ground, I had my strength back. I grinned, standing and turning to both Nojiko and Sanji, holding my hands out. "Now let me help you guys!"

They blinked, looked at each other, then they gave me their hands, and in one quick tug, I had them out of the water and back on land.

"There you go!" I said happily. I blinked when Nojiko looked a bit scared and the man I remembered from before was gawking at me. "...What?"

"H-How...?" The man said.

"I thought your Devil's Fruit power was to breathe under water." Nojiko said.

I shook my head. "Nope! It's the strength!" I said, flexing my arm. "Survived a cannon ball because of it, too!"

It was then that I felt exhaustion wash over me, and I sat down. "But right now, I just wanna relax a bit, if you don't mind..." I said. "Trying to kick that cement off Luffy's feet was tiring. That and trying to stay alive underwater... oy..."

Sanji sat next to me. "How did you do that, anyway?" He asked, pulling out a cigarette.

"I don't know..." I said. "I just... woke up and was able to breathe underwater... Didn't last that long... It may have to do with what Arlong and that other fish guy we were fighting against were talking about..."

I placed a finger on my chin. "Something about... Calypsians and what not..." I went back into thought. "I'm guessing that these Calypsians worshipped some type of water goddess... and had necklaces like mine..."

I held it in my hand, watching it glint in the sun as Sanji tried to see if he had a dry match still.

I sighed. "Then they tried to throw me in, but I caught myself, and then I got kicked repeatedly, lost my hold so they threw me in, and then I blacked out..."

Sanji sighed, throwing one of his matches away. "Well, I guess we're done for now..."

The man nodded. "It's all up that boy now..."

"No offense, but thank gawd..." I said, laying my head back. "I don't think I can move anymore!"

Sanji grinned around his damp cigarette. "Amie-chan, if you're tired, you can always sleep on my shoulder!"

I looked at him and grinned. I then reached up and ruffled his damp hair.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun, but I'm not that tired..." I said, the tension in my chest welling down to a small one.

I really hoped Luffy could handle all this on his own now... And when I get the energy, I'm gonna track down Zoro. I need to make sure he knows I'm okay.

But not right now... I'm too damn tired...

* * *

**On a side note? I watched some of One Piece in German... Hee hee... Sorry, but they sound funny! XD**

**And see? I told you that Amelia's not dead yet! So neh! XP**


	20. To Sit Back and Watch

I tried my best to pay attention to what was going on with the fight beginning between Arlong and Luffy, and I also tried to see if I could find Zoro. Both tasks were difficult, seeing as I was at the bottom of the sea for what seemed like _ages!_

I hope I never get in that situation ever again.

So! Note to self: Do _not_ get yourself in a situation that can get you thrown into the sea...

Oh, who am I kidding? That's part of the excitement of being a pirate!... I just hope someone is around to save me sooner next time...

I maneuvered around with Sanji and the others so we could actually see the fight, and towards the side wall, which I remembered standing near to talk to Hachi, was Zoro, removing his bandana and watching the fight. I would wait to see if he spotted me.

Until then, I would watch the fight.

It was kind of boring, what with watching Arlong snap at Luffy. I mean, really, even _I_ could do...

... Okay, maybe I _couldn't_ bite through a pillar like that...

"To simply bite through a solid stone column like he did..." Sanji said. "No human could do that..."

I nodded. "I highly doubt those teeth would just leave scars of Arlong managed to bite him..." I swallowed at the mental image.

B-But Luffy was better than that! He wouldn't let Arlong get that close!

... Right...?

Yeah! Of course that's right!

Confidence in your Captain, Amie! _Confidence!_

And then Luffy punched through the remains of the column, and I smiled. "Then again, I don't think we have much to worry about..." I said, turning to Sanji and grinning. "Luffy doesn't need flashy, sharp teeth to go through stone, so I highly doubt it'd be easy for Arlong to take him down..."

I blinked at Luffy as he picked up a couple of Hachi's swords.

Sanji blinked, as if surprised. "He can use swords, too?"

"I don't think so..." I commented. "But then again, it doesn't hurt to try..."

I flinched, watching as the swords broke into pieces. "Yeah. Thought so..."

Sanji sighed. "He probably should just stick to his fists..."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "But experimentation is fun!"

"ARLONG'S TEETH BROKE!!" Wha!?

I blinked, narrowing my eyes, and sure enough, Luffy's punch shattered Arlong's teeth.

"Of course I don't know a damn thing about swords, you dumbass!" I heard Luffy shout. "I don't know how to navigate either..." Must refer to Nami. "I can't cook..." Sanji. "I can't carry a tune very well..." I felt my face flush. I guess he was talking about me... "I can't even lie!" DEFINITELY Usopp. "I know that I need others to HELP me if I want to keep on living!"

You may not need a singer to keep on living, Luffy, but I'll let that pass for now. Besides, I can do other stuff too!

"Someone they can't be proud of, why should you be their captain?" That's not very nice... "What can you do?"

"I can beat the crap out of ya!" Luffy announced proudly.

I grinned as I heard Sanji snort. "That goes without saying, piece of shit..."

I couldn't help it. "Whoo! That's right, Captain-Luffy-San! Show him what you can do! Kick his ass!"

Now I know Zoro heard me, and I heard the others cheering, and I glanced over at Zoro, who was staring at me, as if shocked. I grinned, waving at him. He grinned back at me, and even though he didn't wave back, I wasn't offended.

I blinked as I heard a soft growl, and I turned to look at Sanji, who was glaring at Zoro.

"What's your problem?" I asked, and Sanji turned to me and automatically smiled.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, Amie-chwan!" He said happily. I gave him a look, doubting him, but I turned my head to keep watching instead.

Good timing, too. I gaped as I saw Arlong's broken teeth pop right out of his mouth, replaced with new ones. I felt my eyes widen increasingly when he kept pulling out teeth from his mouth, letting them grow back into place.

"This is the trait that the heavens have given me..." Arlong continued, and I frowned.

"You poor, poor soul then..." I muttered.

I became more focused when Arlong launched his attack, then gasped as I heard his teeth connect with flesh.

Oh no...! Luffy! I was about to bite through my hand again, but I sighed with relief when Arlong stepped back to show that Luffy put one of his comrades in the way.

"Oh, thank goodness..." I said, slouching. "No minced captain..."

"Hee! That gives me a good idea!" Oh dear...

"Does he have some kind of special attack?" Sanji asked.

I sighed. "As long as it's not like that weird pinwheel one..." I said. "I told him he was no longer allowed to use that damn move!... Clingy dolt!"

I watched as Luffy aimed a sharp kick at Arlong's mouth, sending another set of teeth out, and I watched as Luffy grinned.

"What on earth is he planning?" I asked quietly.

I then guffawed as Luffy put the teeth into his mouth.

"Look! I have them too!" Oh geez...

I slumped forward. "Luffy... you goof..."

"At least it's not that pinwheel..." Sanji pointed out.

I held up a finger. "True."

I looked up, watching the exchange, and I cringed as Luffy bit Arlong. There was an exchange, and then Arlong bit Luffy's arm.

"Luffy...!" The last thing we needed was for him to lose his arm...!

I sighed with relief when Luffy slammed Arlong's head to the ground, causing him to let go.

"He was one step away from being eaten!" I gave the man a look. Eaten? It was just his arm!

I think he was more on edge than me...

"I can't imagine what it feels like to be bitten by that beast's fangs..." Sanji said.

"Meh..." I commented. "It'd probably hurt a lot... Even for me..."

I blinked, watching Arlong disappear underwater.

Either he was running away, or he was going to attack from the water...

And Arlong doesn't seem like a coward...

"This is bad..." Sanji commented. "They grow more powerful in the water...!"

I only tensed, biting my lip. I always hated moments like this!

So when Arlong shot out of the water and crashed into the building behind Luffy, it was no surprise that I jumped back.

"Wha!?" Sanji said in shock. "A torpedo!?"

"Darn shark-like torpedos!" I hissed. "Scare the crap outta me...!"

I jumped again as I heard something smash through concrete, and I saw Arlong had launched himself at Luffy again, hitting the concrete floor.

"W-What is that shark freak made of!?" Sanji said in shock. "He even crushed the floor!"

I swallowed. I couldn't think of anything to say. I could only watch and hope that Luffy stayed on his toes...

After a few more attempts, Arlong shot back into the water.

"Shit, I hate this...!" I muttered. "Damn shark and his damn water!"

"Luffy! Hurry and hide!" Yeah! That sounds like a good idea! Hide for a bit! Regain your breath and stuff!

"No." WHA!?

"What are you saying, you moron!?" Sanji yelled. "You wanna just stand there and be an easy target! Go and hide!"

"Luffy, they may be right!" I called. "Give yourself at least a little time!"

"No!" Luffy said more firmly. "I'm gonna break that nose of his! Bring it on, Sharky!"

I sighed, slumping a bit.

"B-Break his nose...!?" Sanji said, eye twitching.

"It sounds like a good idea..." I muttered. "Just hope he can get his hands on him to do it without getting hurt in the process..."

"Gomu Gomu no Tate!" Wha...? A shield...? Will that really stop him?

I flinched as I saw Arlong launch out of the water, then gasped, smiling as I saw that Luffy's shield worked, and he had blocked Arlong.

"Oh, thank gawd that worked...!" I said.

I blinked as Luffy was launched onto the building, then yelped as Arlong shot through the roof, causing Luffy to slip. I put my hand in my mouth as Arlong launched himself at Luffy as he fell.

"Gomu Gomu no Ami!" I blinked as he stretched into some weird net. Arlong's course got messed up, and Luffy spun, and then kicked him to the ground. "Yari!"

There was a tense pause, up until Arlong opened his eyes and revealed that his eyes had changed.

"His eyes...!" I whispered.

"They've changed...!" The man finished for me.

"That's what people said happened to the 'Sea King's' eyes when they were attacked..." Sanji said. "That he changed and went berserk!"

I groaned around my hand. Great. _Just_ great.

I jumped, hearing Luffy yell to see Arlong twirling him around. I bit down on my hand, and silently thanked Usopp for dressing this one, since the gauze was an extra layer to bite through, I didn't pierce the skin... yet...

And then Luffy crashed into the building, and I finally tasted copper on my bandages. I was thankful that Luffy was fine, but I hissed in air as Arlong reached into the building and pulled out the weirdest sword I've ever seen. I heard myself whimpering as Luffy continued to dodge the attacks. Damn, this was tense again!

I inhaled, whimpering ceasing, when Luffy launched himself through a window.

"Shit! They went inside!" I muttered around my hand. "Now we can't see what's happening!"

Now we had to sit here, wait, and hope that Luffy would defeat Arlong...! Oh man! This is almost too-!

Eh?

I blinked as I felt a hand on my wrist that was connected to the hand I currently had in my mouth.

Sanji smiled sadly. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

I sighed sadly, releasing my hand and using the other to rid of any blood that was lingering near my mouth. "Sorry... it's just..." I paused, other hand near my mouth as I looked up at the window. "I just hope he's gonna be okay..."

I felt Sanji take my hand in both, and I thought he was gonna fix my bandage again, but I turned to see him hold it close to his chest and smile. "It will be okay... have faith in our captain..."

I grinned back. "I do..." I said, then turned back. "But still..."

I can't help but worry about him...

* * *

**No, this isn't turning into a LuffyxOC fic! I swear it's not! Really! I guess you can say I'm trying to form and almost brother-sister bond with them if you will. I dunno, really... but wouldn't you worry about him too if you were in her shoes!? I would! D:**


	21. Ding Dong, The Shark is Dead!

**Heehee! I know I made a bad pun with the chapter title, but I couldn't help it! Anyway, this is FINALLY when Arlong is defeated. Thank GAWD!! Now onto more adventures! Whoohoo! XD**

* * *

The air was thick with tension back where we were. It didn't help when I felt the slight sting of pain from my abused hand. I never bit through my hands often, meaning I only did it in really tense situations...

It's been really tense, lately...

I gasped as I saw a desk fly out of the floor Luffy and Arlong were at, seeing a large dent in it.

"A desk...?" Sanji muttered.

It clicked. "That must be Nami's room..." I muttered. "She must've used that desk..."

Slowly but surely, more things began to fly through that room, straight through the walls.

I blinked. "Arlong must've said something... Or he saw something..." I muttered. "He's going berserk himself...!"

It stopped being furniture for a bit. Then, they were papers...

Maps to be more specific...

Luffy was totaling _everything_ in that room...!

Something clicked in my head just then... Luffy... he was getting rid of it all... to remove the source of her suffering... she must be thankful right now...

I couldn't help but smile. "Luffy..."

I heard a few shouts, then blinked in surprise, seeing Luffy's leg fly through the ceiling.

What was he...?

I gasped as I saw dust billow from the building and the shark's head where the flag was fall and shatter to the ground.

I sure hope that Luffy caused that damage and hurt Arlong... not the other way around...!

I blinked, feeling some rumbling and hearing some gasps and screams. I looked up to see the building slowly start to fall apart.

I felt my eyes widen. _Oh... shit...!_

"Amie-chan!" I blinked as Sanji grabbed a hold of my waist. "Sorry, but we're going into the water again!"

"As long as we don't die, I'll be fine with that!" I said, then gasped in air as Sanji held me tight and jumped in. I closed my eyes and held on tight, feeling the water jostle us around and Sanji cling to me 

almost as much as I did him. When it calmed down, we resurfaced, and I loosened my grip to take a look at what happened. All I could see was dust and smoke billowing... Did Luffy really...?

"Luffy..." I heard Sanji muttered, and I let a hand of mine clutch his shoulder in reassurance, for him, yes, but mostly for me.

I gasped. "Arlong Park...! He demolished it!"

Now all we had to do was wait for Luffy...

He'd come out soon... right...? Oh, please, let him come out soon! Have Arlong dead and have Luffy come out and be okay!

The sun shone through the clouds, and there was a shattering noise, and I gasped, feeling myself grin widely as Luffy burst through the rubble. He stood there, panting harshly, and then, he inhaled deeply.

"NAMI!!" He shouted. "YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!!"

I giggled, then punched the air with a hand. "YES!! WE WON!! WE ACTUAL-_EE!!"_ I squealed as I was cut off when Sanji held me tighter and swayed us around in the water.

"WA!! AMIE-CHAN!! WE WON!! ISN'T IT WONDERFUL!?" Sanji shouted happily. Typically, I would've complained, since it was right in my ear...

... But since it was a good day after all, and I was in a relatively good mood, I merely smiled, then laughed, hugging him back. "YES, IT _IS _WONDERFUL!!" And we laughed together, and then I paused, blinking. "But... where did Zoro...?"

Sanji blinked, then furrowed his brow. "Probably off to find Luffy..." He said. He then grinned at me. "Let's get out of here and find them, ne?"

I nodded. "All right! Lead the way!"

We swam out of the water, Sanji helping me out first, and then I pulled him out, him staggering a bit. We then walked off towards the celebration, and I giggled as they tossed Luffy up and down.

"Man, you had me worried there for a bit..." I heard Sanji say in Luffy's direction. "Be quicker next time, you bastard."

I grinned. "Despite all the tension and worry, I had a feeling Luffy would be able to win, and he did, and it's AWESOME!!" I shouted, punching the air with both my hands.

I blinked, hearing footsteps. I turned to see Nami standing there, bandages on her hand and arm, with Luffy's hat still on her head. I smiled and was about to go over to her, but I blinked when I heard a loud thump and turned to see that Luffy fell to the ground. I grinned as he just laughed it off.

"Ah... Luffy..." I said, then blinked as I saw Nami walk a bit ahead and place his hat back on his head. I smiled as they high-fived.

"That's enough, scum-bags!" Oh, who the hell is _this_ now!?

I turned to see a strange looking Marine Captain and his other Marine cronies. I couldn't help but groan. Not _this_ shit!

He made a strange laugh. "Well, this must be my lucky day! Nice work!" He said. "I enjoyed the show, but I never would've thought that these mermen would be defeated by the likes of you silly pirates! But thanks to you, Arlong's bounty, along with Arlong Park's riches, will be mine."

I felt my eye twitch, and I cracked my knuckles. They would be quick work. Then, the marine paused in his rank and screamed in fright, and I gasped.

"Zoro-kun!"

"Don't spoil the mood when people are trying to celebrate." He said calmly.

I smirked, walking over. "Let's see how you like it!"

And it was quick work! Especially with the other's help.

Afterwards, I crossed my arms, standing next to Zoro as I stared down at the heap we created.

"I-If you dare to hit me one more time, I won't let you live..." The Marine choked, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Oh, like you're in any position to say shit like that!" I snapped.

Sanji just sighed. "I just can't believe he's still talking..."

I blinked as Nami approached with her fighting staff. She kneeled down.

"This is for shooting Nojiko..." Nami stated. "And for messing up Bellemere-san's tangerine grove..."

And with that said, Nami gave him a good hard hit to the head with her staff, sending him straight into the water.

"Whoo! Go Nami!" I said happily. "Perfect ten!"

"Thanks, Nami." Nojiko said, winking. "That was satisfying."

"AND THERE'S A THOUSAND MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM, JERK!!" Hey, it's the old guy! Oo... he's got a cool hat!

I watched as Nami walk over as the Marine surfaced and demanded things from him. As all this happened, I turned to Zoro.

"Let me guess..." I said, grinning. He looked at me. "You were sleeping all this time?"

Zoro smirked. "I was trying to..."

I laughed and he chuckled. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked to see his face real close to mine.

"Oy..." He said softly, some strange emotion in his eyes. "Pal... don't go scaring me like that ever again... or you'll be in trouble..."

I felt my face flush, but I grinned all the same. "I'll try... No guarantees though..." I said, grinning, causing him to smirk.

I thought I heard Sanji threatening Zoro, but I barely noted it. Instead, we turned and stood with Luffy to see the Marines swim away.

"This won't be forgotten, you lousy pirates!" We heard the head man say. "Straw hat guy! The name's Luffy, right? You're the captain, right? You won't forget this! You're gonna pay big for messin' with me!"

I sighed as he continued as we stood next to him. Honestly. Some Marines are just too much of a damn hassle...

"He said we're gonna be big..." Sanji said.

"How'd he know I was gonna be Pirate King?" Luffy asked curiously.

"He wasn't talking about that, you numbskull." Zoro snapped.

"What do we do now!?" Usopp asked, concerned. "If we become notorious, what'll happen to us!?"

I hummed. "Well, we become wanted pirates... have bounties... that sort of thing..." I then grinned brightly. "Sounds kinda fun, actually!"

"YOU'RE JUST CRAZY!!" Usopp shouted.

"Ee-Yup! That's right!" I said happily.

Usopp frowned, then burst out laughing. "Ah, but we'd probably wouldn't want you any other way, ne, Amie-chan?"

I pouted. "I hope not. Other ways are too damn boring!"

After a pause, we broke out laughing. Then, I turned to see Nami laughing happily, and I couldn't resist.

"Nami!" I said happily. "Thank goodness you're our nakama again!"

Nami was tense for a bit, but then she relaxed and patted me on the shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you're not too angry at me!"

"Are you kidding?" I said, giving her an evil eye. "I still need revenge for this damn tank top, Nami...!"

Nami laughed sheepishly. "Oh, come now! It looks nice on you! Or at least it did... before it got all messed up!"

I snickered, letting her go. "Oh, whatever. As long as I'm not made to wear something like this again, I'll be fine..." I said, patting her on the back.

And with that, our little group went back to laughter, and conversing about our battles. I then paused a bit. Should I mention to everyone else about the whole Calypsian thing...? Well, Zoro and Sanji knew... but what about...?

And then I sneezed.

"Amie-chan, are you coming down with a cold?" Sanji asked, automatically standing next to me.

"Stop babying her, you stupid cook!" Zoro snapped, standing at my other side.

"What was that...?" Sanji snarled.

"It's okay! It's okay!" I said hurriedly, wiping my nose. "I'm fine!"

Usopp then grinned. "Maybe someone's talking about you!"

Luffy then became ecstatic. "Oo! Maybe it's the marines setting your bounty! Oh, I hope they set one for me, too!"

I laughed it off. "Maybe!" And I felt my grin waver.

There was a strange feeling in my gut, telling me something bad was happening, but I don't think it was necessarily the bounty...

Flashes of Marikia Calypsus's picture came into my head... I didn't know why...

... But I had a feeling that she was going to cause me a lot of trouble in the future...

Perhaps I _won't_ ask her about the Calypsians after all...

I decided to dust that into the back of my head for now, and I smiled brightly again and continued to converse with my nakama.


	22. Parties and Goodbyes

Three days.

Three. WHOLE. DAYS.

Three days... of partying...

It. Was. AWESOME!!

I participated in drinking contests, winning some, then puking my guts out later, but it was worth it. I ate some, and it was _good food_! I danced some, too! Of course, there were a couple of guys that asked to dance with me, but then they'd look over my shoulder and get freaked out. Whenever I'd look to see what was going on, it would only be Sanji, or later even, Sanji and Zoro, sitting there, smoking or sleeping, or Sanji about to run off to hang around the island's female population.

Well, even though I didn't dance with guys, I still had a lot of fun!

_I even got to wear a regular tee shirt!_ That tank top was stained with dirt and stuff... Oh well... felt bad for Nami, though, since she was the one who gave it to me.

For tonight, I was trying to do more than I did the other days. We were supposed to be leaving soon, anyway. And tonight, I actually _danced with a guy without them freaking out!_

His name was Jon! And he was _cute!_

Sadly, not as cute as either Zoro or Sanji... Oh well!

After a while, I had to stop, and told him I had fun, and that I was gonna meet up with my friends. And with that, unless they brought it up, I would _not_ mention that I danced with a guy!

Honestly, they were acting like two older brothers! Heh... or even funnier...

Two boys fighting over a girl and they didn't want anymore competition!

Oh man, like _anyone_ would fight over me!

I grinned, turning to see Zoro sitting on a bench with some grog and Sanji sitting on the floor and smoking.

"Howdy, you guys!" I said happily, walking over and leaning against a wall. "Ain't this great? I've never had this much fun in my life!"

Sanji grinned happily at me. "Ah, Amie-chan, as long as you're happy, I'm happy!"

Zoro snorted. "It's good."

I looked at Zoro. "So how's the injury? Healing up good?"

Zoro nodded. "With the rest and everything else, I've been healing well..."

I gave him a look. "How can you rest with all this going on?"

"SANJI!!" Luffy shouted. "What was that fruit you were eating earlier!? It looked really good!"

"Eh? Oh that?" Sanji said, blinking. "It was prosciutto and melon."

"Prosciutto and melon!? Where is it!?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know anymore..." Sanji said.

"Ack! I gotta find it!" Luffy said. He then paused, looking at me. "Oy, Amie-chan! Who was it that you were dancing with earlier?"

I tensed as I saw Zoro and Sanji pause in the middle of what they were doing.

"Eh... wh-who are you talking about?" I asked shakily.

"That guy you were dancing with. And what kind of dance was that? It looked like fun!"

"Uh... I can't remember what it's called, sadly..." I said. "I just remember him saying that there would be a lot of... spinning..."

I looked to see Sanij's and Zoro's eyes downcast and a dark aura being emitted from them. Oh dear...!

"B-But I think he said he was tired and he went home to the other side of the island, so he won't be back!" I said quickly.

Luffy blinked. "Oh well. I'm off to find that melon stuff!"

As Luffy ran off, I let out a small sigh.

"What was his name?"

I blinked, then gulped, seeing them look at me darkly.

"Er..." I said slowly. "I... forgot...?"

There was a slight pause, then they sighed.

"Well, now that I'm done with my smoke break..." Sanji said. He then stood and stormed off. "OFF TO CONVERSE WITH THE LADIES!!"

I blinked, then sighed, grinning. "Ah, Sanji... I predict he's gonna be a handful!"

Zoro merely snorted, trying to drink some more, but he frowned, looking into his mug to see it's empty. He then shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I'm taking a nap..." Zoro said. "And I don't want to hear about you dancing with any more guys, hear me?"

I blinked, then sighed. "Fine, fine..." I said. "I'm going back out there and having some more fun! We're leaving tomorrow, anyway..."

"Don't have too much fun!" Zoro snapped.

I turned to him. "Yes, _dad!_" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He snorted, closing his eyes again, but I grinned when I saw a faint smirk spread over his lips.

I sighed happily, heading back out there. Well, what they won't know, won't hurt them!

* * *

"Is this everything?" I heard Usopp ask Zoro as I placed a barrel down onto the deck and wiped my brow.

"Yeah!" Zoro grunted, boarding as well. I walk over to my hoodie, and fiddling with it and I frown.

Already a couple of weeks, and this poor thing was showing its age. I've had it for a while, and it _was_ holding up well...!

I sighed sadly. I was gonna have to buy a new one soon...

"We've only been here three days..." I looked at Usopp as he stood straight. "But it feels like we have so many memories here, ya know?"

I laughed faintly. "Oh, I hear ya..." I said, putting my hoodie down. "I might just remember those three days for the rest of my life!"

I felt a couple of pairs of eyes on me, but I ignored them. I stood, heading towards the back of the ship to look out at the docks.

"All right! Let's get going!" Eh? We're leaving? Aren't we forgetting something?

"Wait a minute!" Sanji said, slightly panicked. "Where's Nami-san!?"

Just as he mentioned it, I thought I saw a familiar someone off in the distance. I squinted, getting a better look, and I smiled.

"Hey guys!" I called, turning towards them, but I blinked, seeing them argue. I sighed. "Guys..."

Still no answer. I growled.

"HEY, LISTEN UP!!"

They all froze, looking at me. I grinned, pointing backwards. "She's out there."

I head back over with the others, looking out towards her.

"OI!!" She called. "Start the ship!"

I blinked, wondering what she was planning, but I shrug. "Well, captain?"

Luffy grinned. "HOIST THE SAILS!! RAISE THE ANCHOR!!"

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!!" I shouted, rushing over to the anchor. I _loved_ helping with that thing!

"Hey, hey! Don't go-!" I heard Zoro, but apparently I cut him off as I yanked it up into the air like the first time I was on this ship. I caught it just like last time too.

"Yes! Still got it!" I said happily.

"Waiii!" Sanji swooned. "Amie-chwan is so cute when she's showing off her strength!"

Zoro sighed tiredly and helped me tie it in place. I turn just in time to see Nami leap and land on the railing, and then land on the ship.

I blinked, walking up to her. "What was with the show?"

Nami merely grinned, then lifted her shirt as wallets and change-purses fell down to the deck.

"SHE ROBBED US!!" I merely gawked for a moment, but when she turned and grinned at the village, I grinned, then burst out laughing.

"I gotta admit, Nami! That was a good one!" I said happily, walking up to her.

"I haven't lost my touch, it seems!" Nami said happily, flinging an arm over my shoulder. I grinned at the sign of friendship, doing the same with her.

"Ah..." I said tiredly. "Just don't do that to me."

"Understood." Nami said, grinning.

We both waved together as the village cried out its goodbyes. I had a smile planted on my face, and gave Nami reassuring squeezes here and there when her grip on me tightened and shook a bit.

She finally let me go when the village was out of view.

"You gonna be okay...?" I asked her quietly.

Nami nodded, grinning. "Yeah. I'll be fine..." She said. We were quiet for a minute, enjoying the scenery.

"AMIE-CHWAN!!"

I jumped as I heard some stomping up on deck. I turned to see Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji stumble up.

"Amie-chan!" Luffy said happily. "Sing us a song, ne?"

"And make it a happy one! Nothing depressing or weird!" Usopp proclaimed.

"I didn't know Amie-chwan could sing!" Sanji swooned. "She must sound _heavenly!_"

Nami grinned. "I think today _does _call for a song, ne?"

I didn't reply. I had my head bowed, thinking of a song to sing.

Lessee... happy... upbeat...

I thought back to the first day I arrived in this world. Back at Daniel's pub. I grinned.

"Amie-chan?"

I merely raised my head. "Desmond has a barrow in the market place, Molly is the singer in a band. Desmond says to Molly 'girl I like your face'. And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand..." I sang out, causing everyone to smile. As I kept singing, I danced a bit to it, the Nami trying to keep the beat, Luffy and Usopp dancing around to it, and Sanji just watching me.

Throughout the song, I felt like I was never happier.

It was going to be a good day.


	23. Luffy's Bounty

I sighed tiredly, walking out on deck in a black tee shirt and jeans as a new day started. I was happy, since I didn't have to make breakfast. It was a good break. Hopefully a permanent one.

"They raised the price again!?" I turned to see Nami fighting with the messenger bird. "Don't you think that's a little too high!? Why you..."

She sighed, a bit defeated, paying anyway. "Next time the price is raised, I won't buy it, hear?"

"Nami, don't give the poor bird a hard time!" I said. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'don't shoot the messenger if you don't like the message'?"

Nami turned to me, arms crossed as it flew away. "Still! I buy it every day, and it adds up!"

"Well, you don't have to save up to buy your village from Arlong anymore..." Usopp stated from behind me. "So why keep worrying about money?"

"That's exactly why!" Nami snapped. I heard Usopp jump, and I merely cringed. "I don't have that obligation anymore, so from now on, it's _all _to myself!"

Nami then turned and opened her newspaper, grinning. "I can't get away with being a cheapskate pirate, can I?"

I merely rolled my eyes, walking over to Usopp as he poured hot sauce into a pellet.

"What's that?" I asked, looking down at him.

Usopp looked up and grinned. "It's my 'Hissatsu Tabasco-Boshi!"

"Killing Tabasco Ball?" I muttered, then grinned. "That sounds interesting!"

Usopp nodded, turning back and leaning in close to the pellet, and I stepped back a bit so he could have his light. "With this, if I shoot it into an enemy's eyes..."

I blinked in the middle of his statement, looking up to see Luffy try to get a tangerine. I gulped, stepping a bit out of the firing distance, and in perfect timing as Sanji booted Luffy right into Usopp. I blinked, then gasped as Usopp got hot sauce in his eyes. He screamed, fire shooting up way into the sky. I gawked, following it.

"Oo..." I muttered. I grinned as Usopp ran off, fire spewing still. "Wow! Usopp! That's a really great weapon! That was just a bad aim!"

"Come on! Can I have just one?" I turned to look down at Luffy.

"Never!" I then looked back up at Sanji, who stood his ground firmly. "This is _Nami-san_'s tangerine grove! I won't allow you to lay a finger on it!"

He then posed, hearts in his eyes. "NAMI-SAN!! YOUR GUARD OF LOVE IS ON DUTY!!"

Nami grinned. "Thank you, Sanji-kun!"

I felt myself sweatdrop. Poor Sanji... Being used like that...

"Don't forget!" Nami said, grinning. "I gave Amie-chan special permission to go into it!"

I gave Nami a look. "But I don't even like tangerines..."

Nami's grin broadened. "That's why I gave you special permission!" Oy...

"Waii! Amie-chan!" I blinked, almost jumping out of my skin as I saw Sanji bending down and looking up at me with hearts in his eyes. "What _is_ your favorite fruit then, my angel...?"

"I'm not a big fruit person..." I said plainly. "But I do like a few..."

I flushed when Sanji hugged my arm. "Tell me all your favorite things, and I will listen to each and every one, and let you have them every day...!"

"OI!! QUIT CLINGING TO HER LIKE SOME SICK LITTLE PUPPY!!" I blinked as I heard Zoro shout.

Sanji glared over at him. "I _am_ sick!" He then swooned again. "Looooove siiiick!"

I decided now was the time to scoot away back to Usopp and Luffy.

"The world's in such chaos..." I heard Nami mutter as I leaned against the railing. I blinked as something flew out of the paper as she flipped through.

"A flyer?" Luffy asked. When it landed, we all gaped at it, then screamed.

Out of all of this, Luffy merely laughed, picking the 'flyer' up. "Check it out! We're wanted!"

Usopp read it. "Wanted... dead or alive... thirty million belli!?"

As they fought over it, I merely grinned. Ah, it was the start of a beautiful journey. Luffy was wanted. And even Usopp was in the picture.

"Idiots!" Nami said, putting a hand to her head. "Don't they understand that they're going to be coming for our heads now!?"

I nodded grimly. "We probably won't be able to relax here on East Blue anymore..." I then grinned, wiggling around. I then began to dance with the others. "But I don't care! Eeya! I'm so excited!"

"Waii! Amie-chan, you're so cute when you're excited!"

I went next to him in our dancing line. "Let's go! Go! Go! Go! To the Grand Line!"

After a bit more dancing, we stopped, still in a relatively good mood. I went over to Zoro.

"Zoro! Did you hear about Luffy!?" I asked happily.

Zoro kept his eyes closed and nodded. "I heard..." He said. His brow then furrowed. "But we have to be careful... this is gonna get dangerous... with the marines... and the bounty hunters..."

"I know..." I said, grinning happily. "But we'll deal with that when the time comes, ne Zoro-kun?"

Zoro looked at me, then grinned. "Yeah..."

We were silent for a while, and then I stretched. "Well, I'm going to get my sketch book! I feel like drawing!"

I went down to the woman's quarters and grabbed my sketch book and pencil, then headed back out, sitting on the railing and I sketched. They didn't make sense, but it was still fun. As I drew, I zoned out.

In a way, I was happy that I didn't have a bounty yet. I didn't want my parents to worry, and it helped. I then paused, thinking back at Marikia. But for some odd reason, _she_ troubles me...

I came back to reality as I heard some commotion. I blinked, seeing a scrappy marine ship.

"What's going on?" I asked, approaching Luffy and Usopp.

"Look, Amie-chan! It's that Marine ossan!" Luffy said, turning to me and pointing.

I blinked, looking over to see Full Body on board the weird ship. "What the heck's he doing out here?" Did he come by already to get Luffy's bounty or something?

"I think he needs to be saved or something!" Luffy said.

"STOP KIDDING AROUND!!" We turned to Full Body. "Destiny has placed you into my hands... LUFFY D. MONKEY!! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!!"

And with that, he whipped the wanted poster out. I blinked. "Ah, so you got it too, ne?"

I felt a bit tense has he grinned. "Dead or alive!" He said. He turned to his Marine soldiers. "LOAD CANNONS!!"

"Aw, shit..." I cursed. "And just when I thought this would be a nice, _calm_ day..."

"They're aiming right at us...!" Usopp stuttered, stepping back. "This is not goooood!"

"Alright! Lemme at 'im!" Luffy said, rolling up his sleeve. "I'll bounce it right back!"

"Luffy. I'll handle it." I turned to see Zoro.

"Right right..." I heard Usopp as he pulled Luffy back. "You stand back!"

Zoro then turned to me. "You gonna help out?" He asked, grinning.

I smirked. "Like I'd miss out on something like this?"

"FIRE!!" Full Body shouted. I stepped behind Zoro, a bit to his right, and as he sliced the cannon ball in half, I grabbed one half and sent it right back, aiming for Full Body's head. He screamed, ducking out of the way, and I pouted as it hit the water.

"Dammit! He moved!" I muttered.

Zoro merely sheathed his sword. "You shouldn't bug people trying to take a nap..." He said.

I stepped up next to him again. "I was in the middle of a nice picture too, you ass!"

Full Body merely growled. "How many shots can you take!? FIRE!!"

We all blinked, expecting another cannon ball, only to hear a strange noise.

"That..." I said slowly. "Does not... sound good..."

And with that, their cannon exploded.

"The cannon had a crack in it..." Luffy said.

"Yeah, that's not good..." Usopp said.

I burst out laughing. "Yeah, but it's funny as hell!" The laughter died, though, when their ship bumped into our ship.

"Listen, you brats! Don't look down at an Ex-Captain of the Marines!" I looked at Full Body. He then jumped at the boat. "We'll defeat you in close combat! Let's go men!"

I sighed as his fellow marines boarded the ship, and I got my share. I merely sighed, giving a few sharp kicks and sending them back. I heard some shouts, and then some more kicks from behind me, and I grinned to see Sanji standing there with his skillet.

Full Body screamed.

"How dare you interrupt a cook in the middle of his work." Sanji said coolly. "You frickin' jerk. We're not serving soup today. Wanna lick the deck?"

And with that said, Full Body fled and dove overboard.

"It's over already?" Luffy asked, blinking.

"Hmph." Usopp snorted. "He was all talk..."

I gave Usopp a look. "Uh huh..."

Sanji snorted. "That guy's still a jackass..." And with that said, he went back to the kitchen.

"Honestly!" Nami said. "How's a girl supposed to read?"

"One of the many reasons I don't pay attention to the news... other than the fact that it's too frickin' depressing..." I muttered, arms crossed.

"NAMI-SAN!! AMIE-CHAN!! THE FOOD IS READY!!" Thank GAWD!! I'm STARVING!!

"YAY!! THANK YOU, SANJI-KUUUUUN!!" I shouted happily, rushing off with Luffy for the food.

"Anything for you, Amie-chwaaaan!" Sanji replied happily,

"Myaa! Look at thiiiis!" I said happily, sitting at the table as Luffy beat me there. There was quite a spread! "Sanji-kun, you spoil us!"

"As I've said, Amie-chwan!" Sanji said, hugging me around the shoulders. "Anything for my precious angel!"

"QUIT CLINGING TO HER, YOU STUPID COOK!!" Oh dear. Zoro's yelling again...

"Make me, you shitty Marimo!" Oh boy...

I blew it off as Nami took her spot and we started to eat. Besides, I assumed it would be something that would never stop, and I'd have to get used to it...

But who cares? Sanji's cooking is the BEST!!

After lunch was over, we decided to go over our trip. I sat next to Nami, gazing at the map quizzically with her. I swallowed, almost loudly. The Grand Line. The place where I agreed to go to with Luffy and this crew... Seeing it made me excited...

"We're getting very close to the Grand Line..." Nami stated. I looked at her. We _were?_ Holy crap, do I not pay attention... She then pointed to this strange blob with channels going through it, I guessed it was a mountain. "The only way to get there is to go through Reverse Mountain."

"That's a pain in the ass..." Zoro grumbled. "Can't we just go straight there through the sea?"

"Nope." Sanji said. "According to the old man's stories, it's the only way to get into the Grand Line."

"Why's that?" Usopp asked.

"It's extremely dangerous..."

Usopp huffed. "That's why I asked! Why?"

Sanji snarled. "I don't know any more than that!"

"The reason is-."Nami started, only to be cut off by Luffy.

"Okay! I got it!" Luffy said happily. "Let's go head on through the front!"

I sighed as Nami snarled. "Are you even listening to me!?" She snapped.

Luffy merely grinned. "Wouldn't it be more interesting?" He laughed. "It'll definitely be more exciting that way!"

"Argh!" Nami snarled. "Trying to explain things to you just drives me insane!"

"There, there, Nami..." I said, patting her shoulder.

"But what's most important is that we should stop at an island to buy some meat!" Luffy stated.

Nami pointed to a small little island on the map. "On this island, there is a famous city." She explained. "Called Loguetown..."

I gave the map a weird look. "That's a strange name for an island..." I commented dryly.

"Loguetown?" Luffy asked. "Is it famous for its meat?"

Zoro looked up. "It's called 'The Town of the Beginning and the End'." He stated. "Or so I've heard..."

I grinned warily. "Aw, how charming!" I said. I turned to Nami. "Why on Earth would they call it that!?"

Nami turned to me. "It's the place where the Pirate King, Gold Roger, was born." She explained. "It's also the place where he was executed."

"Ah, no wonder!" I said, slouching. "Sounds like a frickin' barrel of sunshine!"

"The city where the Pirate King died..." I turned to Luffy.

Nami smirked. "Wanna go?"

Luffy nodded. "I want to see it." He said. "The one who owned One Piece... The man who had everything in the world... Where he was born and where he died..."

I sighed, grinning. "I guess it can't hurt to take a look..." I said, smiling. "It should be fun!"

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted. "Set sail for Loguetown!"


	24. Late Night Conversations with Sanji

**Did I ever celebrate the fact that I reached twenty chapters? I can't remember... Oh well! **

**This chapter was kind of inspired by the polls going on on my userpage, since the few people who voted seem to want SanjixAmie more than ZoroxAmie, even though I'm slowly leaning more towards ZoroxAmie right now. And if you didn't vote, then VOTE DAMN YOU!!**

**And now, enjoy!**

* * *

The past few days were rather dull. I helped around with the anchor, rarely the sails, and I would also help with Nami's tangerine grove, even though I don't like tangerines. Either way, there was never a true dull moment on the ship. Today, even, I played hide and seek with Usopp and Luffy. Sanji helped me when it was my turn to hide, letting me hide in the kitchen, scaring Luffy or Usopp away when they came by to look for me. I was even able to help Sanji out with a few things, until Luffy declared that no one was allowed to hide there. Period.

It didn't really matter. Playing with Luffy as it, it was relatively easy to hide from him.

During long break times, though, I drew. I drew a picture of Nami, Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. I saw Nami's picture of her, her sister, and her mother, Bellemere, and I drew Bellemere based off that picture.

It would be a birthday present for her.

But throughout all this, I had to admit, I missed my own family. My mom, who I was reminded of every day with Sanji's cooking and smoking. Of my father, who, to me, wasn't the brightest of men, so Luffy reminded me a bit of him. I even thought of my dogs and cats.

Of course, throughout these sad feelings, I put a happy front. I would sing happy songs, laugh at jokes and Usopp's stories, and everything like that.

Zoro and I developed a habit of sitting outside together at night. It became a habit when I overhead Sanji complain about having to wake up Zoro sometimes so he can actually go to bed in his room. So, to give Sanji some piece of mind, and because I didn't want Zoro to catch a frickin' cold, I would go out there, talk to him, and finally, we'd both go to bed.

Tonight, though, was my watch night.

I sat in the crow's nest in my pajamas, staring up at the sky. I yawned, wishing for coffee. Never told Sanji I was addicted to the stuff. Maybe I should... It would save the torture of waiting to get to port to ever have a good cup again.

I leaned over the edge, staring up at the moon. It was nights like this that I would sing to myself when I was alone. One song came to mind, one of my father's favorite artists, and I liked the general song, so I began to sing.

"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay. There's always one reason to feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day..."

I kept singing, staring up at the sky, trying to keep silent so I wouldn't wake the others. Something I was used to before all this, since I didn't like people hearing me sing in such an intimate fashion. It was always so embarrassing for me.

I felt my lips twitch around the words I sang. Man, it would be really embarrassing if someone were to be on deck at this moment, hearing me sing.

"...May you find... Some comfort here..." I finished softly, leaning looking down and sighing sadly. My eyes widened and my face flushed when I realized that my previous thought was a reality.

There stood Sanji, staring up at me, wide eyed and mouth slightly open. Well... Well, maybe he didn't hear me! Maybe... maybe he came out and didn't hear me!...

"Sugoi..." Eeya! He heard me!

I ducked back into the crow's nest, curled into a little ball, my face red as a tomato.

"Oi, oi! No need to be embarrassed, Amie-chan!" I heard the ropes creak as Sanji climbed up to the crow's nest. "That was beautiful!"

I peered at him, seeing a genuine smile paint his face, which only made me flush more.

"I'm not used to people hearing me sing like that..." I mumbled.

There was a pause. "You're shy...?"

I squirmed, burying my face again, hearing his chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry! You just don't seem like that!" Sanji said, and I heard him step into the crow's nest and sit down next to me.

I sighed, finally lifting my head and sitting up, but avoiding his gaze. "You must think it's silly..." I said quietly. "I can sing in front of the whole crew, even a large audience sometimes, but when someone walks in on me singing by myself, when I don't think anyone's listening, I get so embarrassed."

"It kinda makes sense, actually..." I gave him a look. He looked innocently back at me. "What? It's true! I don't like people sampling dishes I'm making when I'm not done! It's kinda the same thing!"

Okay... it kinda makes sense...

I sighed. "I guess you have a small point..."

He chuckled lightly, and then it was silent, only with the sound of Sanji lighting a cigarette. I heard him stand, thinking he was going to head to bed, but instead, he turned to me.

"Come, Amie-chan." He said, grinning as I looked up at him. "Let me make you something hot to drink. It is cold tonight..."

I blushed, then nodded, smiling. "All right..."

I followed Sanji into the kitchen, and sat at the table awkwardly as Sanji went to work. I fingered the table cloth in the mean time.

"Here you go..." Sanji said, handing me a mug of something brown.

I smiled up at him as he took a seat next to me. "Thank you..." I said, then took a sip, almost surprised at what was in it. "Hot chocolate! Yum!"

Sanji chuckled. "I'm glad you like it..." He said, taking a sip of his own. "I kinda figured you were a hot chocolate person..."

"Ah, my two favorite foods are coffee and chocolate..." I sighed dreamily. "I've just haven't been drinking much coffee lately..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at Sanji. "I would be more than happy to make it!"

"But I don't want to be the only one drinking it..." I said, looking off to the side. "Then it makes it a hassle..."

"I bet that Marimo would drink it if I made it, and I would too..." Sanji then blinked. "You think Nami-san would?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, actually..."

Sanji grinned, tapping his cigarette into an ashtray. "You never told me your favorite fruits, Amie-chan..."

"I haven't told you a lot..." I said. "Along with a lot of the crew..."

I jumped in surprise when Sanji leaned in, chin in one hand and cigarette in the other. "Then tell me..." He said, grin broadening. "It would make me feel special knowing more about you than the rest of the crew...!"

I chuckled, taking another sip of hot chocolate. I turned to him. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How did Luffy and the others find you?" Sanji asked.

I giggled. "I was a singer at a pub in a place called Barrel Town. I would sing nights, a couple of songs here and there, get my money, and since I had no home, the owner rented a room at an inn for me to stay in..." I explained. "One night, I was singing, and I was then approached by Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp. They liked my singing, and asked me to join. Guess what my answer was at first?"

"Let me think..." Sanji said sarcastically. "No?"

I laughed. "You're right! And then I walked right out of the pub!" I said. "But they chased me down, and Luffy said he wouldn't take no for an answer. I merely rolled my eyes and kept on going, and the next thing I knew, someone shot a cannon ball into my face!"

Sanji screamed. "They fired a cannon!? _Into your precious face!?_" He then snarled. "Oh, they were lucky I wasn't there...!"

I put a hand on his arm. "It didn't hurt. With the Devil's Fruit I ate, not only am I strong, I'm durable!" I said, grinning. "And then I kicked that someone's ass, and Luffy kept going on and on about how I was a cool crew member, and I told him that I couldn't because I had something to do... they said they could help me, and so I finally relented. And here I am!"

Sanji blinked. "What is the thing you have to do?" He asked.

I looked down. "I got separated from my family." I said simply. "The reason why I needed the job was for money for a temporary roof and funds to go and find them. Ever since then, I've been looking for them... Another reason why I hesitated joining them was because I knew my family would be pissed at me joining a pirate crew! But you know what? I don't regret it!"

I looked at my hot chocolate, grinning. "All my life, I felt like I was just living. I had no purpose, and had no goals for my future! Being separated from my family, and joining this crew, I feel like I'm worth something. Like I'm wanted, and that I'm not just some random girl on the street. I'm Amelia Blancard, Singer of the Straw Hat Pirates!" I then took a sip of my hot chocolate. "I will help Luffy reach the Grand Line and find One Piece, and I will find my family!"

There was a silent pause, and then I tensed as I felt arms wrap around me, a head of blonde bury itself into my shoulder.

"Amie-chan..." Sanji said softly. "You _are_ worth something, even if you aren't a member of this crew... You are a very special woman, and I'm very happy to have met you."

I felt my shirt dampen slightly, and I felt my throat close up. I made him cry...

Sanji then pulled back, grinning, eyes shining with tears. "If you ever need help, money, or anything at all, I'm here for you, my Amie-chan!"

I couldn't help but grin, and I hugged him back. "Thank you, Sanji-kun!" I muttered as I felt him hug me back. "That means a lot."

It was that quiet moment, as Sanji stroked my back and nuzzled his cheek on the top of my head, that I had a new respect for Sanji. He wasn't just some womanizing ero-cook. He was a wonderful man, and whoever got him was gonna be very lucky.

Nami should be more thankful for him.

I blinked, noticing that the night outside wasn't so dark, and I gasped.

"Ah! Sanji-kun, I'm sorry!" I said, looking at him. "I didn't mean to keep you up so late!"

"Ah, it's all right..." Sanji said, letting me go. "It was nice to talk to you..."

He then turned around, balling his fist up. "It's especially nice since that _stupid shitty Marimo bastard isn't around stealing your time either_!"

... Eh!? "Did you say something?"

"Wha? No! No no no!" Sanji said, spinning to face me and grinning. "You go and get ready for this wonderful day, and I shall make sure the others are awake!"

I gave him one last look, then finally smiled. "Very well..."

I headed back to the women's quarters and changed into my jeans and a plain tee shirt. After raking my fngers through my hair, I made sure Nami was awake. After putting on my shoes, I set out to start the day.

It was unusually calm, meaning that something big was gonna happen soon, but for now, I pushed it into the back of my mind. Instead, I played tag with Luffy Usopp, and without self-volunteering, Zoro.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Zoro caught our attention, taking me from my world of thought as I drew and sat on the railing.

"Oy." He called. "There's an island over there."

"Really?" Luffy asked, stretching himself and sitting on the railing, opposite of me. "I wonder what it's called..."

"Didn't you hear a thing we said over the past few hours?" Nami asked as she walked over with Usopp and Sanji.

Sanji smirked. "That's where Loguetown is..."

"Loguetown?" I asked quizically, shielding my eyes and squinting them. "Wow. For a small island, that looks like a large city."

"Hopefully we'll be able to find some fresh food there..." Sanji said.

"I need to do some shopping myself..." Zoro muttered to himself. "Santoryuu doesn't work well with just one..."

Usopp grinned. "I'm thinking of getting some stuff for my inventions!"

"I need clothes." I stated plainly. "I've learned that borrowing clothes from Nami leads to trouble."

"What makes you say that!?" Nami asked incredulously. I gave her a look, and she rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're still upset that I gave you that tank top!"

"I'm not upset..." I stated simply. "I'm just making sure it never happens again, which, knowing you Nami, it probably will..."

Nami laughed uneasily. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Uh huh... Translation: "I was gonna give you one tomorrow."

"But Amie-chan! You looked so cute in that tank top!" Sanji cooed.

I sighed, then gave him puppy eyes. "Dun I wook kyuute in ev'rything, Sanji-kyuuuun?" I even threw in a lip wibble.

Sanji _melted_. "Yes you doooo, Amie-chwaaaan!" He said, wiggling around.

I then smiled, puppy eyes shut off. "Well then! There you go! Any more complaints?" Silence. Except Zoro snorting and mumbling to himself. "Then case closed! So, let's hurry to Loguetown!"

Luffy grinned. "Yosh! Full speed to Loguetown!"


	25. Arriving in Loguetown

**Mwahaha! Guuuueeess what I put on my Fanfiction userpage...?**

**Soooooome TOPA Sketches!! Just scroll on down, you'll see the links!**

**So! Go and read! :D**

* * *

As soon as we docked into Loguetown, I had one thought on my mind...

"Sugei! This place is huuuge!" And Luffy took my thoughts out of my head... which, thinking about it, can be really weird...

"I feel so tiny..." I mumbled quietly, staring up at the sign introducing the town itself to us. Granted, I wasn't the shortest member of the crew, seeing as I was a bit taller than Nami, I still felt _so incredibly short and scrawny!_

"Yosh!" Usopp said. "I'm going to find some cool stuff for my inventions here!"

"As long as they don't blow up the ship..." I mumbled.

"Eh? What was that, Amie-chan?" Oh crap, he heard me!

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"I thought you said you were broke!" I blinked, looking over to Nami and Zoro. She had an evil grin on her face. "I'll be willing to lend you money, but you'll have to pay me back three times the original amount! With interest!"

I sighed at Nami, then ruffled through my purse and frowned.

Crap, I only had three-hundred belli. It's enough to buy some clothes, yes, but two katana? If they're good, then there's _no way_ they'd be anywhere _near_ that price.

If they did, I would be more than willing to lend Zoro my money!

"Yosh! I'm gonna go find the execution tower!" Luffy said happily, running off and laughing.

"Luffy! Wait! We haven't set a place or time to..." Usopp trailed off, sighing and slouching over. "He never listens..."

I merely grinned sadly for him. "Ah, don't feel bad, Usopp..." And I reached to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder, but I put a bit too much force in it, causing him to yelp and fall to the ground.

"Eeya!" I didn't mean for that to happen! "Usopp, I'm sorry! I forgot how strong I was for a moment!"

Usopp merely twitched. I sighed, deciding to peel Usopp off the road, shaking him and dusting him off. I grinned when it was done, and he simply stood there, blankly, as if still unconscious, with his nose slightly warped. After a moment, he fell backwards and I yelped.

"Well, I say we meet back at the ship when dinner time rolls around..." Nami said as I did all this. "If we can't find Luffy by then, we split up, going back to the ship in intervals."

"Nami-san!" Sanji swooned. "You're so smaaart!"

"I think I killed Usopp..." I muttered, picking him up and shaking him again.

Nami sighed, walking over and taking him from me. She inhaled.

"WAKE UP, YOU STUPID SHARPSHOOTER!!" She screamed, shaking him by the shoulders. I could only stare wide-eyed at the scene in front of me.After a while, I then skiddered over to the closest guy nearby, which happened to be Zoro. It was then that I proceeded to hide behind him.

Zoro didn't even look at me as he watched the scene unfold. "Scared you too?"

"A little..." I mumbled, then shivered. "I hope she never does that to me..."

Zoro snorted. "You'd probably be able to take it..." He mumbled.

I snorted. "Maybe not. Do you know how many brain cells she's killing off right now?" I said.

Zoro chuckled, reaching around and ruffling my hair. "He doesn't have much to lose, so don't worry."

"Oi! Marimo!" Sanji snapped. "Get your grubby hands off Amie-chan!"

I blinked as Zoro glared at Sanji, hand still on my head. "Make me, you stupid cook!"

They growled, and this could only spell trouble. Just as they were about to launch their attacks, I moved in-between them, blocking Sanji's kick and grasping Zoro's wrists.

"Wa!" Sanji said, quickly pulling back, almost as if he stuck his foot into a fire. "I'm sorry, Amie-chan!"

I dropped my guard, looking at both of them. "We're in a large city, with lots of people." I said calmly. "The last thing we need is you two fighting in the middle of it."

"I-am-awake-just-stop-shaking-me!" Wha...? Was Usopp awake?

I watched as Nami let go of Usopp and dusted her hands off, leaving Usopp to stand on his own and, when Nami's back was turned to him, he stuck his tongue out at her. I merely snorted at it.

"Amie-chan!" Eh? Nami?

Nami grinned, grabbing my arm. "I've decided that we'll be going clothes shopping together!" She said, dragging me off. "Come on! I hear there's this cute dress shop here!"

I paled. _Dresses!?_

"NO. DRESSES." I stated harshly as she continued to drag me.

Nami looked back at me. "Why not?" She asked. "I think you'd look cute in one!"

"Not the point!" I said, wriggling from her grip. "No. Dresses. They'd be a bitch to fight in!"

Nami huffed. "Fine. We won't shop together since you're being mean about it..." She then grinned. "I know your size anyway. I'll find something for you!"

"Nami!" I said, trying to stop her, but to late. With a wave, she was running off, and I sighed, slouching. That Nami... she really is like the preppy sister I never had...

I felt my lips twitch upwards into a sad smile. Sister... family...

I blinked, then shook my head. No! No sad thoughts today! Today, you're gonna be happy, dammit!

With a final nod to myself, I walked through the streets, head somewhat high, but I looked here and there to see any interesting clothes shops. There were some tiny shops that had knick-knacks for sale, which seemed cute. There were some that sold jewelry, though I had no money to afford it even.

I stopped in front of one window, though, seeing a cool jacket. It was black, with a hood, and it looked like some kind of cloth. I looked down, and smiled. And it was in my price range! Sweet! Hoodie replacement, meet your new ownah!

Stepping into the shop, I saw a few other cool clothes, real cheap too. Even some shoes, since I only had boots. I picked out my hoodie-jacket, of course, some tee shirts, tank tops, some shorts, capris, and this one pair of sandals that seemed to go with all of it. I also got some sweaters and a winter jacket in case we went somewhere cold. I went to the cashier, putting all this stuff on the counter, and then I saw these cute chokers. For some odd reason, I've _always_ liked chokers. I saw a simple black one, and tested it. It fit, and I added it to the rest of the stuff.

And I was thankful that I had good luck today: After all that, I had about fifty belli left, which was kind of shocking, but hey, I'm not complaining!

I asked the clerk if they'd mind me changing into one of the outfits now, and he let me use the dressing room, helping me with the tags and stuff. I decided to wear a pair blue jean-capris, a gray tee shirt, that showed only an inch of my stomach, my sandals, my choker, and my hoodie-jacket. I made sure my necklace was out from under my shirt, and with all that done, I left, grinning happily. I had rolled the sleeves of my jacket up so they went to my elbow, and all-in-all, I think Nami would be proud.

"Amie-chan!?" Oo... speaking of the devil!

I grinned, turning towards her. "Well? What do you think?"

She put her large bag down momentarily, eyeing me up and down. She then grinned, giving me a thumbs-up. "I approve!"

I felt my grin broaden. "Yeah, it was all pretty cheap with what money I had!" I said, putting a hand on the back of my head.

Nami giggled. "Come on! I wanna stop somewhere to show you the dress I got you..."

"Dress!? Nami, I told you I didn't want one!" I said.

Nami stuck her tongue out. "Too bad. It cost a lot, so I want you to wear it the whole day tomorrow!" She said, turning and walking. After a bit, she turned, grinned, and motioned for me to follow her. I sighed, catching up with her as we walked down the streets together.

"So, have you ran into the others yet?" Nami asked.

I shook my head. "No. I haven't." I said simply.

Nami sighed. "I wondered what they're up to..."

I nodded, humming in agreement. I was curious myself as to what everyone was doing.

I could guess, though...

Sanji was looking for food and flirting with women...

Zoro was trying to find dirt-cheap katana...

Usopp was getting some random stuff for his great adventure, which I hope he won't blow the ship up with...

And Luffy was probably lost trying to find the gallows...

I gasped as I felt my shoulder being shoved, and I stumbled a bit.

"Oi! Watch it, will ya!?" They shouted.

I growled, eye twitching. "Stupid rude buggers..." I muttered.

"I wonder where they're going..." Nami muttered in curiosity.

"Hurry, hurry! Daddy the Father's gonna challenge someone!"

I turned and watched the person run off, and I felt confused.

"Daddy the Father...?" I muttered.

Nami blinked in shock. "Daddy the Father? Who in their right mind would do that!?" She asked. "Well, let's go see!"

We followed the crowd, and I still felt confused.

"Nami, who is Daddy the Father?" I asked.

Nami turned to me. "Daddy the Father is the best gun toting bounty hunter! He's famous! I'm surprised you haven't heard of him!"

"Really? The best?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Nami said, pausing to hide her stuff somewhere. She took mine and hid it too, dragging me by the arm through the crowd. "But honestly, is there no common sense in the East Blue!? I wonder what kind of idiot would want to fight someone like him!"

When we reached the front of the crowd, she paused, gasping. "Ah... that kind..."

"Eh? What kind, Nami?" I asked, pushing myself to stand next to her, and I blinked. There was a tall man in a tan cloak with a large hat on his head, a little girl in the frilliest dress I've ever seen...

... and Usopp.

Oh dear...

"Well, Nami..." I said silently. "It's _our_ kind of idiot, after all..."


	26. Usopp vs Daddy

Granted, Usopp probably got this so-called "Daddy the Father" pissed off, I felt bad. He was shaking in his boots in fear, a gun in his grasp. From the look on his face, he was probably wondering what the hell he was doing up there.

I couldn't blame him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Argh! I swear, Nami wants me to go _deaf_ by the time we make it to the Grand Line!

Usopp turned towards us. "Nami! Amie-chan!" He whimpered.

I grinned. "Hi, Usopp!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Challenging Daddy the Father!" Nami snapped. "Are you stupid or what!?"

"Shut up!" Usopp snapped nervously. "It just turned out like this somehow! So shut up and watch!"

"Okay! Whatever you say!" I said happily.

"How can you be so cheerful!?" Nami snapped. "He's going to be _killed_!"

I grinned. "I have faith, Nami..." I said simply, looking towards her. "Faith that he'll either win..."

I then turned to them. "... Or run away."

Nami merely sighed, slouching over. "You make no sense...!"

"1!" Oo! It's starting!

Usopp looked like he was going to pass out as he took that first step. Poor guy must've been terrified. But I kinda figured that he was either going to do it, or he was going to use a smoke bomb of some kind and run away.

And as I predicted, he then turned, throwing a smoke bomb to the ground, and he started running. "THANKS AND GOODBYE!!"

Ah... predictable...

I gasped, though, as Daddy pulled turned and fired his gun, and Usopp froze, the gun flying right out of his hand.

When the smoke cleared completely, Usopp's body seemed to slacken and he fell to his hands and knees.

"Awesome, papa! You're so great!" The little girl said happily, rushing over to Daddy.

I frowned as I heard the crowd dissipate, leaving only Nami and myself. I felt bad for Usopp, then. He must've felt so embarrassed...

"I only shot the gun away..." I heard Daddy say.

The little girl then frowned, putting her little hands on her hips. "What's with you running away!? Coward! Weak bug! You couldn't even fight from the very beginning!"

I couldn't help but feel my brow twitch. Geez, what a rude little kid!

Usopp then turned sharply, crawling over. "I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He said quickly. "In reality, that's the kind of man I am... Even if you take my life away, you'd gain nothing from it! O-Okay? Okay?"

Watching Usopp beg in front of that bratty kid made me frown even more.

I jumped as I saw Usopp jump back, and I gasped as I saw Daddy raise his gun.

"Wait!" I called, rushing over with Nami as we stood in-between them.

"Nami! Amie-chan!" Usopp then grinned warily. "Ah, yeah! If it's about money, she'll give you as much as you want! Please don't shoot, spare my life please!"

I sighed as Nami straightened herself, hands at her hips. "Why you..." I heard her grumble.

"Unfortunately, I have nothing to offer..." I muttered.

"Hiding behind women, eh?" Daddy said, and I swallowed. He looked just a _tad_ intimidating up close.

"Er... Anyway..." I started, but yelped as Usopp pushed Nami and I out of the way. "Eh?"

"No, you're mistaken. Forget about what I said." Usopp said firmly. "They've got nothing to do with this. If you're going to shoot me, don't get them involved."

"Usopp..." I heard Nami mutter. For me, I merely gave him a wary look. I had no problems getting in the way. Besides, the worse that gun would do to me was give me a welt. And it would sting.

A lot.

"Please, I beg you..." Usopp said, shutting his eyes.

Daddy's eyes widened slightly. "Usopp? Kid, your name's Usopp?"

Usopp opened his eyes and raised his head, curious. "Y-Yeah."

"Do you know a man called Yasopp, of the Red-Haired Pirates?" Daddy asked him.

I blinked Yasopp? Usopp... Yasopp... wait...!

"Yasopp? That's my father's name..." Ah. Thought so. Usopp then blinked, as if surprised. "Have you met him?"

"I see... his son..." Daddy muttered.

I felt my eyes narrow. Something was going through this guy's head...

"Not a single word..." Daddy finally said. "I have never said a single word about that day to anyone... but for you, it'll be different..."

Oh boy... story time...

No offense, but some of these stories can get pretty boring...

Don't get me wrong, I listened. The whole Yasopp duel and how he spared him for his daughter, and how he didn't want him to end up like Yasopp instead, and that he _did_ love Usopp. In a way, it was touching.

"A Marine elite that turns into a bounty hunter..." Nami said afterwards. "That's why..."

I grinned, ignoring the little girl. "Ah, but ain't this great, Usopp?" I said. "Your father sounds like an amazing guy! I mean, look! He beat Daddy! That, and it sounds like he cares about you very much!"

Nami grinned. "Yeah! And there's even a chance that we'll run into him on our adventures!"

We both stopped when Usopp raised his arm. I turned, and gasped as I saw tears in his eyes.

"Usopp..." I said softly.

"I understand how you feel..." Nami said.

"No! That's not why! It's not why I'm crying!" Usopp whimpered. He then looked back at Daddy again. "Is this normal? Telling the story of how you almost died?"

He lowered his head. "Telling such a story to a coward like me?" He said. He then stepped forward a bit. "You told me that to encourage me! A story that normal people would hide! Even though I'm so cowardly, you told it to me..."

He stepped back then, looking down. He then looked back up. "How my father leads his life..." He said. "Isn't that right?"

He then glared. "I can't stand being so weak and cowardly!" He snapped. He then looked at the little girl. "Carol, your father is a great warrior. A strong person can be found anywhere! But I've never seen a man as strong and kind as your papa!"

The little girl smiled slightly.

Usopp swallowed. "I... I can't lose like this...!" He then wiped his tears away. "If I don't gather up my courage, it'll be embarrassing for your papa."

His face turned firm. "Daddy, give me another chance for a duel, to put my life on the line! I won't try to back out this time!"

I felt my eyes widen. "Usopp..." He's getting a bit better at this courage thing...

After a pause, Daddy nodded. "All right. This time it'll be a true match." He said. "Choose the weapon you're most comfortable with."

Usopp nodded, opening his bag and pulling out his slingshot.

"Good." Daddy said. "With that... show me you can hit that weather vane."

And with that said, Daddy raised his gun, and I swallowed hard.

"If you miss..." Daddy said.

Usopp swallowed as well. "Yeah, you'll blow my head off. That's fine."

"Usopp!" Nami said in shock.

Usopp merely turned and stared down the weather vane. "This is a duel, where a man risks his life!"

I grinned as Usopp adjust his goggles. "You can do it, Usopp! I have faith in you!"

Usopp looked at me, then grinned, nodding, even though I heard him swallow hard.

When he finally pulled it back, I tensed, balling my hands into fists.

He can do this. He can do this no prob. No matter what that bratty kid says!

And then he released, and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth. Daddy stood there, shocked.

"Papa! Please! Don't shoot him!"

"How can I?" Daddy said, lowering his gun. "Usopp hit his target."

I beamed as Nami extended her telescope. She gasped in shock.

"He's right! He hit the jeweled crown!"

"Eeya! Usopp! I knew it!" I said, kneeling down next to him and hugging him. I let go after a short time, hand still on his shoulders. He merely laughed it off shakily.

"Superb skill, as expected from Yasopp's son." Daddy said. We all looked at him. "If you don't forget that courage, I'm sure that one day, you'll be come like your father. Go to the Grand Line. Yasopp will definitely be there."

"Daddy..." Usopp trailed off.

Carol then ran over to him, a strange set of goggles in her hand.

"Pretty good, ossan!" She said, handing them to him.

"This-!" Usopp started.

"It's fine!" Carol said, rushing after her father. "Farewell!"

I looked at the goggles. "Ooo! Those look so cool, Usopp!"

Usopp merely grinned, nodding.

Both Usopp and I stood as Nami spoke.

"Even after falling from grace..." She said. "He fights to protect his loved ones, eh?"

"I too will be a courageous man like Daddy!" Usopp said. "I will become a real warrior one day, and come face to face with my father!"

"Yosh!" I said happily. "That's the spirit, Usopp! Now, let's get going! We should be trying to find the others!"

"Ah, good!" Nami said. "Carrying all those clothes is tiring!"

"You didn't have to buy so many!" I said as we started to head over to our stuff. "And if ya want, I can carry our big bags, and you can carry our small ones."

Nami squealed. "Thank you, Amie-chan!" She said, running over to our stuff.

"You probably shouldn't have offered to do that..." Usopp muttered.

I sighed sadly. "I know, but what can I say..." I said, smiling. "I'm too nice for my own good sometimes..."

It was true. I've always been known to be too frickin' nice. It was how I was raised, I guess. Oh well.

"Eh? Ah! Amie-chan! I didn't notice you changed your clothes!" Usopp said grinning. "You look so cool!"

"Myaa! Thank yoooouuu!"


	27. Cooking Competition!

"Ah! Well, this has definitely been an interesting day, ne?" I asked happily.

"Yup!" Nami replied just as happily.

"I'm still baffled that you can carry those huge bags..." Usopp said.

I blinked, turning around and walking backwards since I couldn't look over the bags that I slung over my shoulders. I grinned at him. "It's easy for me! Remember, Usopp: I survived a cannon ball blast, and I threw around an anchor... Oo! That gives me an awesome idea!"

Usopp looked curious. "What is it?"

I giggled. "Imma gonna try to juggle the anchor with some other heavy stuff when we get back to the Going Merry!"

"YOU WILL NOT!!" They both shouted at me.

"It's bad enough that you just yank that thing around without even considering the crank!" Nami continued. "We can't have you juggling!"

I pouted. "You're no fun..." I then turned back to watch where I was going, then blinked, seeing another large crowd. "Oi, Nami! Usopp! Lookit!"

They both looked and blinked.

"What is it?" Usopp asked.

Nami blinked. "Looks like some kind of contest..."

I blinked, looking up at the large red banner hanging over a stage. I gasped, feeling star-struck. "_A Cooking Contest!_" I squealed happily. I began jumping. "Oh! Oh! NamiNamiNami! Can we watch for a wittwe itsy-bitsy bit? Pleeeeeaaaaaase??"

Nami gave me a weird look for a bit, then sighed. "I guess it won't hurt..." She said. Then she grinned. "All right. Let's go!"

"YAY!!" I cheered, making sure the straps of the bags were secure as I grabbed both Nami's and Usopp'sarms and I dragged them through the crowd.

"I... I thought you didn't like cooking!" Usopp sputtered.

"I do like cooking!" I corrected for him. "But! I enjoy _watching_ people cook moreso!"

We made our way to the front of the crowd, and I grinned at everything. Oo! This was so exciting! So many chefs! All here for a competition! I've _always_ wanted to see something like this live! I mean yeah, back home I'd watch it on TV, but this _has_ to be more exciting! I have to admit though, some of these chefs seemed to dress a bit... eccentrically... Which will probably make it _more_ interesting!

"Hey! Wait a sec! Look over there!" Eh? Who did I miss!?

I looked to where Nami was pointing, and gasped. It was Sanji! He was blowing kisses to some random female chef. At least, I _think_ she was a chef... I didn't think chefs would wear stuff like that, though...

"Oi! Oi!" I heard Usopp shout. "One o'clock! Two o'clock! Sanji!"

It wasn't working. He was ignoring him. So I grinned, cupping my hands around my mouth. I saw Nami do the same.

"SANJI-KUN!!" We called. _That _caught his attention.

He jumped happily, arms outstretched. "NAMI-SAN!! AMIE-CHAN!!" He called, rushing over. "You've come to cheer me on!?"

"Not really. We were just passing by." Nami said, grinning. Nami then elbowed me. "Amie-chan's the one who really wanted to watch this!"

I blushed. "I can't help it if I end up being drawn to cooking..." I said. I then grinned at Sanji. "Sanji-kun, this is just so exciting!"

"But Sanji, why are you in this contest?" Usopp asked.

Sanji blinked, looking at Usopp, almost shocked. "Oh Usopp, you're here too?" He asked.

"I WAS THE ONE WHO CALLED YOU FIRST!!" Usopp shouted angrily.

The announcer then spoke, starting off the competition. Apparently, this was so one of these chefs could be announced East Blue's Number One Chef.

Usopp blinked, then turned to Sanji. "Sanji, don't tell me you care about being the best in East Blue..." He said.

"Idiot. You got it all wrong." Sanji said. He grinned pointing over to the apparent prize table. "I wanna get my hands on that fish over there."

I gasped, leaning over. "Oh, sugei! It's _huge!_" I said happily.

"Ah, that is an unusual fish..." Nami stated.

Sanji looked over to it, still grinning. "Well, getting a hold of whatever secrets lie within that fish won't be easy..." He said.

I smirked. "Ah, but if anyone can do it, you can Sanji-kun!" I said, putting my fist up in a jeering fashion.

Sanji blinked. Then, he swooned, reaching over and hugging me. "AMIE-CHAN!! I FEEL SO HONORED THAT YOU HAVE SO MUCH FAITH IN ME!!"

I laughed uneasily, patting his back. In all honesty, I didn't know what to say to that. "Well, you are the best!" I said. We then let go. "Now go out there and win!"

"YES, AMIE-CHAN!!" He said, skipping away.

I grinned as he went back to his spot, then blinked, looking over to see a smirking Nami and a frowning Usopp.

"...What?"

"You like him." Nami said simply.

"EH!?" WHAT!? "W-What gave you that idea!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Oh, please..." She said. She then began to mimic me. "Oh, Sanji-kun! I know you can do it! If anyone can, you can!"

"Nami..." I said plainly. "That was the worst impression of me I've ever seen..."

Nami pouted.

"Besides that..." I lowered my voice. "Sanji and I are really good friends. Plus, he fawns over _every_ girl..."

Nami looked off to the side. "He doesn't hug me..."

I grinned. "Do you _want_ him to?"

Nami merely shrugged it off. I think she at least wanted _one_.

"Well, Amie-chan, if that's the case, then do you like Zoro?" Usopp asked.

... Where the hell are all these questions coming from!? "Where's all this from?"

"You hang around Zoro all the time..." Usopp explained. "That's why I'm asking."

I then flushed in embarrassment. "You want to know the truth?"

They both blinked, then leaned over to hear the answer.

I then whined. "I dun know about _either_ of 'em!" I said, causing them to fall over. I then crossed my arms, glaring off into the concrete under the stage. "But enough talk about my personal life! Let's watch the competition!"

After calming down a bit, I was finally able to watch the competition while being relatively calm. We cheered for Sanji, of course. And sometimes, as he cooked, I would go into thought.

_Did_ I have feelings for Sanji? I didn't think so... I mean, it doesn't help when we've only known each other for a little while...

And as for feelings for Zoro... well, I don't know... I mean, I do feel a _little_ closer to him than I do Sanji, surprisingly enough, but I think that's only because I've known him longer...

Ugh... this was so confusing! Ya know what? I don't want to think about it! I'm just gonna brush it into the back of my head and _enjoy_ watching this competition, dammit!

In all honesty, it went by relatively quickly. The girl that Sanji was flirting with, Carmen, was very eccentric, what with twirling around and everything like that. But hey, whatever works, works.

When the final round came along, I wasn't really surprised to see Sanji as one of the final contestants. Now, that Carmen woman, well, I've never heard of her, but I was a little surprised...

"And now, for the final round!" The announcer shouted. I cheered quite loudly with the rest of them.

"WHOOHOO!! ALL RIGHT!!" I cheered, jumping around a bit.

"Eesh! No need to scream!" Usopp said, cleaning his ear.

"Hey, when in Rome..." I stated.

"She's right..." Nami said. "All these people are pretty pumped after all!"

"The man of prominent sense and skill, coming through without the slightest hint of danger... Sanji!" The announcer announced, and I began cheering again.

"WHOO!! SANJI-KUN!! YAY!!"

The announcer continued. "The woman of dazzling dance and technique, consistently overwhelming all of her opponents... Carmen! Which one will receive the prize blue-finned elephant tuna?"

As the announcer continued, I watched as Sanji waved at Carmen, hearts in his eyes. Okay, I didn't feel jealous, so that gave me a sign that I didn't feel that way for Sanji...

That, or I subconsciously realized he does that with every woman, and decided to disregard it. I frowned. Yep. Still confused.

"And now, for the final round!" And with that, the announcer rang the pot, and they got started.

Watching Carmen, we all grew concerned. She was very showy, and her assistants were also trying to disrupt him. We looked over, and were happy that Sanji was undaunted, as the announcer put it. I stood in-between Usopp and Nami throughout all this, and I just kept grinning.

"I think Sanji's gonna win this..." I said simply.

Nami looked at me. "You're just saying that because he's our chef!"

I shook my head. "No." I said. "He's gonna win. My gut's telling me so..."

"Can your gut see into the future or are you just hungry...?" Nami asked me warily.

I gave her a look. "Fine. Don't believe me."

When the clock was whining down, I felt myself getting nervous. I hopped on my heals, watching as Sanji and Carmen rushed around. I gasped as Sanji flung two somethings, I guessed a steak of some kind, into the air, and caught them on the plates.

And it was roughly around that time when the announcer announced that the time was up. And they were both finished.

"YOSH!!" I shouted. I then began punching the air in front of me. "I KNEW HE COULD FINISH!! THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN LOSE NOW!!"

"Don't go jinxing him yet!" Usopp proclaimed.

Nami grinned. "We'll see if your hungry gut is right..."

I smirked, turning back to the stage, watching as Sanji and Carmen sat at two different tables. Apparently, they were able to sample each other's dishes as the judges were.

It took a while, but finally, one of the judges stood, looking at a piece of paper. "I shall now announce the results." He said. I swallowed Here it comes. "For this year's Cooking Contest, the winner is... San-!"

"STOP!!"

We all turned to see Carmen, who was blotting mouth with a napkin. She then stood, walking over to Sanji.

"Unforgiveable... I can never forgive you!" Carmen announced, looking rather upset. I then raised an eyebrow. What the heck is _she _on? "I've wanted to have a match with you for so long... that's why I worked desperately to get better. I wanted to share the same title as you. Since that day, for ten years... your dream has never changed! I thought I could defeat that! I can't forgive myself for being so arrogant!"

She then let out a small smile. "I've lost." She said calmly. "Your cooking... was delicious. The Greatest Cook in East Blue, Sanji... is you."

The announcer merely smiled, shrugging as he lowered the paper. I grinned. I was right!

Sanji then stood, turning to Carmen and grinning. "Aww! For Carmen-san to say something so kind! I'm truly in heaven!"

"DON'T' YOU DARE!!" One of her assistants shouted, hitting him on the face with a frying pan.

Sanji kicked him off. "GET OUTTA MY FACE, MIDGET!!"

I couldn't help but snicker. Poor Sanji-kun...

Carmen then grinned at Sanji. "I'll concede for today, but you better be prepared for the next time we meet!" She announced. "I won't lose again."

Sanji grinned back. "If it's a challenge from Carmen-san, I'll take it any day."

I smiled. Well, at least there weren't any sore losers.

And hey, we get a HUGE FRICKIN' TUNA OUTTA ALL THIS!!


	28. Luffy's Getting Executed?

"Now that was fun!" Nami said happily.

"Are you kidding?" I said in shock, walking next to her. I then began to dance as I walked. "IT WAS AWESOME!! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE A COOKING COMPETITION!!"

Nami merely laughed, and I could've sworn I heard Sanji mention something about "cute". Eh, whatever.

"Well, there were definitely a lot of duels today..." Nami said.

I stopped dancing, walking normally now. "You're right..." I then frowned. "I wish _I_ had a duel, darn it!"

Nami sighed in exasperation. "I don't know _why_ you wish for something like that..." She then grinned. "But this is great! Soon, you'll see the dress I picked out for you!"

I groaned. "Oh boy..." I said sarcastically.

"At least sound relatively pleased!" Nami snapped.

I blinked, then grinned rather fakely. "Oh boy." I said robotically. "A dress. I can't wait to wear it tomorrow, Nami."

Nami merely sighed in frustration, then paused, looking up at the sky. I blinked, ceasing my walking to look at her as she continued to stare at the sky. Usopp stopped walking as well.

"What's up, Nami?" He asked.

"The air is different." Nami stated. "It's going to rain."

"Eh? Even with weather this nice?" Usopp asked.

I blinked, then closed my eyes, turning my head up to the sky. I then sniffed.

Hmm... it did smell like rain.

"Nami's right." I stated. "I smell it coming."

Usopp gave me a rather weird look.

I looked at him. "What? Don't you notice the difference of the way air smells when it's nice weather and when it's raining? It even changes when you go from living away from a body of water to being on the ocean!" I defended.

"Let's get going." Nami said, walking off rather quickly.

"Right!" I said, catching up with her.

"Huh? H-Hey! Wait for us!" Usopp called, rushing after us with Sanji.

After a bit more walking, I flinched when I heard thunder. I stopped, turned and looked up. Yup there were definitely more clouds now...

Nami seemed to hear it too, and so she pulled out a pressure reader. She frowned.

"The pressure's dropping..." Nami said. "But I've never seen it drop so rapidly."

I groaned. "That does _not_ sound like a good thing..." I said, frowning.

"Now that you mention it, this is an unusual wind..." Sanji commented, looking a tad worried himself.

"Hey!"

I blinked, turning to see Zoro looking rather concerned. "Zoro-kun!"

"You guys see him around?" Him? Did he mean Luffy?

"You mean Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, we got separated." Aw, crap... "And... I got a real bad feeling..."

... Double crap.

"Something real big is gonna happen..." Triple, ultra, super-duper crap.

I should've known such a "good day" spell would be broken by something like a "really super crappy day" spurt.

I merely sighed, then jumped when I heard civilians shouting about pirates.

"PIRATES!! RUN!!"

"IT'S BUGGY THE CLOWN!!"

"Clowns!?" I said, hearing my voice squeak. I groaned. "Ah, I hate clowns! They've always gave me the creeps!"

"AN EXECUTION!!"

"THEY'RE HVING AN EXECUTION!!" The clown's getting executed? THANK GAWD!!

"BUGGY THE CLOWN IS GONNA EXECUTE STRAW HAT LUFFY!!" WHAT?! WHAT WHAT WHAT!?

"LUFFY!?"

"That idiot..." Nami snarled.

"Let's go!" Zoro said, rushing off.

"Hai!" Sanji said, dropping the fish.

"Sorry, Nami!" I said quickly, dropping the bags and running off with them.

"HEY!! WHY ARE WE STUCK CARRYING ALL THIS!?" I heard them shout. I sweat dropped. I was so gonna get it from Nami later. Oh well.

"TREAT THAT FISH LIKE A LADY, GOT IT!?" I heard Sanji shout as I caught up with them.

"Oi! Zoro-kun! Sanji-kun!" I called as I neared them.

Sanji looked shocked. "Amie-chan! What are you doing!?"

"I'm helping out, duh! I've been bored out of my mind with just shopping and watching people duel!" I said. I then grinned. "That, and I feel like killing me some clowns!"

"Saving Luffy is our main priority." Zoro stated. "Don't go killing happy!"

"Yes, Zoro-papa-kun!" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. He merely snorted.

"So, we know where the execution platform is, right?" I asked.

"No." They both stated.

"Ah, great." I said sarcastically.

"We'll find him by following our instincts!" Zoro insisted.

"If we did that with following yours, we'd get lost for sure." Sanji said.

"Well do you have any better ideas, shitty-cook!?" Zoro snapped.

I blinked, hearing shouts and gunshots. I smirked. "He may not, but I do! We should head towards those gunshots!"

"Waii! Amie-chan, you're so clever!" Sanji swooned.

"Enough!" Zoro snapped. "Let's just find our captain and get out of here!"

"Right!" I said, speeding up with Sanji and Zoro.

When we got nearer, we were actually able to hear shouts. I hissed, speeding up more. I just hoped that we got there before anything too bad happens!

"I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME PIRATE KING!!" I smiled slightly as I heard this. Well, at least he's still alive for now!

"Well said, Luffy!" I whispered, trying to keep my breath as we kept running.

Finally, we reached it! It was crowded with not only pirates, but civilians, and there on the execution platform was Luffy... along with the scariest pirate I've ever seen.

I knew I was gonna have nightmares later on tonight.

I stood between Zoro and Sanji, glaring off at the platform. Zoro quickly untied his bandana from his arm and tied it around his forehead.

"THIS EXECUTION..." Zoro shouted. I smirked.

"IS CANCELLED!!" We all shouted together.

"Zoro! Sanji! Amie-chan!" Luffy shouted happily.

Zoro got ready with his swords. "You sure know how to start a ruckus..." He stated. "Aren't you taking this joke a bit far, Luffy?"

"If it's time for the sideshow, I guess I'll debut as well..." Sanji said, grinning. "It looks like we just have to get past these shitty pirates."

I felt my smirk broaden as I felt my blood pump in my veins. I never felt this charged up for a fight before...! Almost like I was getting a power boost or something! I clung to it, though. I had a feeling I would need it.

"P-Pirate H-Hunter Zo-ro!" Someone shouted, and just like that, the civilians ran off.

"SANJI!! ZORO!! AMIE-CHAN!!" Luffy shouted again. I felt my smirk broaden.

"Here at last, Zoro?" The creepy looking pirate near Luffy announced, whom I guessed was Buggy. "Pity you're just a tad too late!"

We tensed, then launched our attack.

"The execution platform!"

"Destroy it!"

"Yosh!"

"If you would so, my dears!"

I blinked, seeing a large group of pirates head towards us. I snarled. All this was fucking riff-raff. Luffy was gonna get killed, and if I didn't have a way to wipe out large numbers of these guys quickly, then we'd be screwed!

Argh...! I'm so frustrated!

I clenched my fists, then blinked. I didn't know I was carrying anything. I looked to my right, and gasped when I saw I was clutching a strange hammer. It had a long handle, and a relative small-sized head. It kinda had the same coloration as my pendant...

With that thought, I looked down, only seeing the chain. Oh... wow... I have a magic pendant...

I smirked. Sweet!

With that thought, I yelled, jumping and hoisting my hammer up. They gave me a surprised look, which then turned to utter fear, and I hammered down. I was surprised again to see that the head had expanded drastically. Some pirates had scrambled off. Others were squished, but they didn't leave a mess on this new hammer I had.

I hissed as I heard Buggy laugh.

"Try all you want, you can't stop me now!" He shouted. "This is the end of your captain!"

I snarled.

"You goddamn bastard...!" I heard Sanji shout. I looked to see more pirates head my way, and I hoisted it back up, causing them to falter.

I merely smirked, holding it up as if to attack and chased after them, causing them to scream and retreat.

"YOU GAWD DAMNED COWARDS!! COME BACK AND FACE ME LIKE THE MEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE!!" I shouted, jumping and slamming my hammer down, getting some more. I watched as the others ran off. I had no time for this! I had to help Luffy!

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Amie-chan!" I looked up, only to see Luffy grinning down at us. "Sorry. I'm dead."

Zoro's voice had frozen in his throat.

"DON'T SAY THAT, YOU BASTARD!!" Sanji shouted.

I gasped, seeing Buggy slice down towards Luffy's neck. "LUFFY!! NOOOO!!" I shouted, running after towards the platform.

I didn't get far as I heard a crack, and I looked up, seeing the sky flash. I gasped, jumping back as the lightening hit the platform, lighting up everything. I had to flinch, shielding my eyes as I slowly stepped back, hammer resting on my shoulder. When it was over, I blinked, looking up at the platform, seeing it ablaze in a strange blue flame.

I felt tension tighten in my stomach. Luffy...

I cringed as I felt the rain start, pulling my hoodie over my face. Oh dear... Luffy...

He can't be dead...!

I only looked when I heard the sound of metal creaking, and I watched as it fell to the ground with a large crash.

There was Buggy, looking very... fried... and I gasped, smiling as I saw Luffy, standing there and grinning like a goof as usual. He blinked as his hat floated down to the ground. He then picked it up and put it on his head.

He then burst out laughing. "Hey! I'm alive! I'm okay! Phew! What a relief!"

I couldn't help but try to hold in laughter as Sanji and Zoro seemed to stare on in shock.

"Hey, you believe in God?" Sanji asked.

Zoro sighed. "This isn't the time to be asking that. We're blowing this town."

I sighed happily.

"Oo! Amie-chan! Nice hammer! Where'd you get it?" I looked towards Luffy, grinned, then shrugged. I then gasped as I felt it turn to water in my hands. I looked at it, seeing as it settled in some strange bubble.

Both Luffy and I stared at it quizzically. Then, Luffy reached over and poked it.

We both jumped as it then zipped up my arm and onto my chest, and I watched it solidify into my pendant.

I blinked some more. Then I grinned. "Well! Now I know why I should keep this thing!" I said, laughing.

Well, that was relatively easy to deal with. Luffy was fine, the evil clown was fried, and I got pirates to run away from me like scared little girls!

This is great! It should be smooth sailing from here on out!

"Now! Surround the pirates!" Marines!? Aw, man! Even my _mind_ can jinx us!


	29. Trying to Get Out of Loguetown

It's easy to predict that, as soon as the Marines charged in, a large battle ensued.

I, for one, felt screwed.

"Aw, come back magic hammer!" I said, waving my hand and staring at my chest. After a while I snarled. "Oh, fine! Be that way!"

"Awesome! What a huge fight!" Luffy shouted happily.

I gave him a sideways glance. "And people say I'm the strange one..."

I blinked as Luffy continued to comment on it, then heard Zoro approach. I allowed him to get to Luffy, grabbing him by the collar.

"Luffy!" He said. "Quit standing there watching! We're leaving!"

"If we don't get back to the ship in time, we won't be able to leave this island!" Sanji explained.

"They're both right!" I said. "So let's get to the ship, and then we can head for the Grand Line!"

Luffy then gaped. "What!? We should go then!" He said, getting out of Zoro's grip and running. We then ran proceeded to run with him.

"THE STRAW HAT CREW IS LEAVING!!"

"STOP THEM!!"

"AFTER THEM!!"

I snarled as some Marines got in the way, and I helped the others clear them out. It was quick work, and we were able to keep on going without too much delay.

"We have to hurry!" I said. "There may be more Marines on the way, and there may even be some heading for the Going Merry!"

"Let's go to the Grand Line! Whoohoo!" Ugh... Leave it to Luffy to cheer at a time like this!

"Do we know where the docks are!?" Zoro asked.

"They should just be straight ahead!" Sanji stated. "Nami-san should be getting the ship ready to set sail as we speak!"

"Run! Run! Run!" Luffy shouted.

"THERE THEY ARE!!"

I turned my head. "Shit! I knew it!"

"Should we turn and face them?" Zoro asked.

"We have no time!" Sanji snapped.

"Sanji-kun's right! We have to keep going! Who knows what's going on at the docks right now!"

I blinked, seeing something in the distance. It was a person.

"Who the heck is that?" I asked.

"Is that a lady!?" Sanji asked excitedly.

As we neared them, it was a girl, standing in the rain.

"Roronoa Zoro..." The girl said. She then glared at us. "I will not forgive you for deceiving me!"

"WHAT!?" Sanji snapped. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"Sanji-kun! Calm down!" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"B-But Amie-chan...!" Sanji stated.

"I highly doubt Zoro did something to her." I stated.

I jumped when I heard metal clash with metal, and Sanji put his hands on my shoulders as we saw Zoro going head to head with the girl.

"What is he thinking!? Fighting with a lady..." Sanji snapped.

"Technically..." I commented. "She started it..."

"Please, do not interfere!" The girl snapped. "This is only a fight between Roronoa Zoro and I! Not you!"

"She's right..." Zoro said. "Head to the ship! I'll meet you there later!"

I nodded firmly.

"Let's go!" I heard Luffy said.

I nodded. Luffy was first, then me, and I heard Sanji threaten Zoro from behind me. I then turned my head towards him.

"Zoro! You better come back in one piece! If you don't, I'll make it worse!" I snapped.

And with that, I concentrated on running. And with each passing step, my worry for Zoro grew.

Please... let that woman be easy to defeat... Or at least relatively easy to defeat... let Zoro be okay...!

"Hey! This is where we entered from the harbor!" Luffy said excitedly. "The Going Merry shouldn't be far from here!"

I looked up and groaned. "Aw, now who the hell is this!?" I snapped, seeing some guy smoking two cigars at the same time.

"You're here, Straw Hat Luffy..." He said as we came to a halt. "You are on your way to the Grand Line, right?"

"Yep! That's right!" Luffy said happily.

"I won't let you idiots leave..." He stated simply.

I looked at Luffy. "Well, Luffy?"

"Sanji, Amie-chan, go on ahead." He said simply. "I'll take care of this."

"You don't seem to understand what you're dealing with..." He said.

"Amie-chan!" I blinked, turning to see Sanji there. I sighed, nodding, then ran off with him.

"You be careful, Luffy!" I called.

"I will!" He said happily.

I smirked. That Luffy.

I then turned towards the harbor and blinked. The Going Merry was already moving!

"NAMI-SAN!!" I heard Sanji shouted as he ran after it with me.

"Nami!" I called, seeing Nami, then seeing Usopp. "Ussop!"

I saw Nami, and she smiled happily. "Sanji-kun! Amie-chan!"

Usopp leaned over next to her. "Sanji! Amie-chan!"

"NAMI-SAN!! I HAVE RETURNED!!" Sanji shouted happily.

Nami blinked. "Where are Zoro and Luffy?" She asked.

"They're kinda busy at the moment and told us to run off ahead!" I said.

Then, I heard both Usopp and Nami scream. "Amie-chan! Behind you!"

I gasped, wide eyed, then spun kicked, kicking the faces of several marines and sending them flying into a building.

I blinked hearing someone else kick something, and I looked behind me to see Sanji, who smirked. I smiled.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" I said, and I continued fighting off the Marines.

"Anytime, Amie-chan!" I heard Sanji say happily as he continued fighting.

After a while, I sighed. "They just keep..." I frowned as one charged, and I dodged, grabbing the back of their head and slamming it into the ground. "Coming!"

I blinked, hearing something akin to a rubber band being snapped, and I turned to see Usopp in the sea, firing at the Marines, helping us. I couldn't concentrate on it for long as two Marines grabbed my arms.

"AMIE-CHAN!!" Sanji shouted, kicking some Marines.

I snarled. "Amie's..." I said, pivoting my feet, then began spinning. "DOUBLE JUGGARNAUT THROW!!"

And with that, I threw them off into the distance, and smirked. "Perfect ten!" And with that, I kicked the Marine approaching me from behind.

After a while of fighting, I noticed a change in the air, and I looked up, gasping as the sky turned green.

"Sanji-kun!" I shouted.

"Amie-chan!" I then felt someone grab onto my waist, and just as that happened, there was a huge gust of wind. I grunted, trying to stay in the same spot, digging my heels into the dirt, but to no avail as we were sent flying backward.

"ARGH!!" I screamed. "ALL THAT RUNNING FOR NOTHIIING!!"

I looked up, which technically meant the direction we were being sent off to, and I gasped, seeing a brick wall. I quickly did a switcheroo, me holding Sanji with my back to the wall, and I grunted as I hit it.

"AMIE-CHAN!!" I heard Sanji's muffled scream as the wind kept pushing me into it.

"I'm... o... kay...!" I hissed, feeling myself being pushed further and further into the wall. I thought for a moment that we would go through, but to my relief, it soon stopped, the rain falling again, and I sighed, even as we fell down.

"Amie-chan!" Sanji called again, pulling back and grasping my shoulders, concern written on his face. "Amie-chan, are you okay?"

"My ass hurts from sliding down the wall, but I'm fine..." I stated plainly.

Sanji sighed. "Thank goodness..." He said, hugging me.

"Glad you're thankful, but can you get off? I'm sitting on something pointy..." And it hurt.

Sanji merely stood, pulling me with him and hold me out at arm's length. He looked beyond me to see what I was sitting on, and his eyes widened and he paled.

I felt my rear, making sure nothing was punctured or anything, and when everything was okay, I walked ahead of him.

"Don't even tell me what I landed on, okay, Sanji-kun?" I asked him as he slowly began to follow me.

"Okay, Amie-chan..." He said warily.

I blinked, seeing a piece of rubble being moved, then gasped as I saw Zoro. I smiled. "Zoro-kun!" I shouted happily, running over and hugging him. "Zoro-kun! You're okay!"

"Ack!" Zoro said, trying to pry me off. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. You happy? Now leggo!"

I let go, grinning at the redness on Zoro's face as he tried avoid looking at me. Then I gasped as I saw Sanji kick his head.

"Marimo!" He merely sneered.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Zoro snapped, rubbing the offended area and glaring.

"Eh...?" I turned to see Luffy and Usopp not far from where we were standing. "Where are we now?"

Usopp merely slid from his upside down position.

"LUFFY!!" We all turned to see the ship in the distance, Nami still on it.

"Nami!" Luffy said.

"The ship isn't that far out. We should be able to get to it from here." Sanji stated.

"Yosh!" Luffy said, running to a railing on a staircase. "Gomu gomu no...!"

"No...!" Usopp whimpered.

"He wouldn't..." Sanji said.

Zoro groaned. "He is..."

I groaned. "Aw sh-."

"ROCKET!!" SHIIIIT!!

I felt Zoro and Sanji both grab my hands as we ran, but it didn't work as Luffy scooped us all up and we rocketed straight for the Going Merry. We all screamed, and seeing the scenery pass me by so quickly, I started to feel dizzy.

It didn't last long as we hit the sail and landed in a heap on deck. I blinked my eyes several times as Nami came into view, smiling.

"Everyone! You made it!" She said happily.

I then gave a thumbs up. "Perfect... ten..." I mumbled, letting my hands fall back down, slaying across both Zoro's and Sanji's backs. I then slowly sat up as Usopp did as well, Luffy merely jumping up, as if unscathed.

"That was fun!" He said plainly.

"IT WAS NOT!!" I heard Zoro and Sanji scream into the deck.

"Aiya! Sorry you guys! I'm lying on you!" I jumped up, pulling them up by their collars. "Are you okay? No serious injuries?"

"I'm fine." They both said plainly.

"Good!" I said, letting them go, causing them to stumble.

Nami looked out, then smiled. "Everyone! Look at that lighthouse!" She said.

I blinked, standing next to Zoro as we looked at it.

"It's designed to warn travelers that they're nearing the Grand Line!" Nami said.

"So, we're not that far from it?" Luffy asked.

"Yep!" Nami said.

I smiled happily, putting my arms behind my head.

"Well, I say we have a little celebration to mark this point in our voyage together!" Sanji said, putting his heel on a barrel. "I sail to find All Blue!"

Luffy grinned, doing the same. "I sail to become Pirate King!"

Zoro was next. "To become the greatest swordsman in the world."

Then Nami. "To draw a map of the world!"

Usopp gulped, going next. "T-To be a great warrior!"

I then grinned gently placing my heel onto the barrel. "And to find my family!"

"TO THE GRAND LINE!!" Luffy shouted.

"RIGHT!!" We all shouted, kicking up. I almost lost my balance, but caught myself. We then slammed them back down.

I smiled, feeling my stomach flutter. We were going to the Grand Line. Hopefully, I'll find someway to find my family there.

I then frowned, seeing an image of Marikia in my head again. Perhaps... perhaps I would meet her there too. Good or bad, I'm hoping that she'll give me answers. This necklace I have... it really is a peculiar one... and this whole Calypsian stuff... I want to know more about it too...

"Amie-chan?"

I looked at Sanji. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

I grinned. "Yeah, yeah! I'm fine! Sorry!"

At least, I was fine for now...


	30. Evil Dresses and Little Kids

Death.

Murder.

_Slaughter_...

All those things were things that I wanted to do to Nami.

Nami gave me a break the day after we left Loguetown, saying that I didn't have to wear it that day, but that I'd better wear it the next day.

That was today.

I stared at myself in the mirror. The dress went down to my knees, was spaghetti-strapped, and was a greenish blue in color. It seemed like a very versatile dress, but either way, I felt very exposed in the damn thing!

And my new sandals didn't go with it, either.

I looked over to my boots and felt my lips twitch. Heh... she won't be getting the last laugh, that's for damn sure!

After putting on my boots, I nodded, walking on deck. Nami was at the railing, looking over the map. I got ready to call for her by striking a simple pose.

"Oi! Nami!" I called. She blinked, turning over. She then gasped.

"Ah! Amie-chan you look so pre-!" She then stopped, seeing my boots. "Wha!? WHY ARE YOU WEARING _BOOTS_ WITH A _DRESS!?_"

I grinned cheekily. "They were the only shoes I had that went with it!"

The boots themselves went up my calf, stopping a few inches from my knee. I personally thought I looked cool.

She didn't think so.

"Nonsense!" Nami snapped. "Borrow a pair of mine!"

"My feet are too big." I commented.

Nami huffed. "Fine! Do whatever. As long as you're wearing the dress!"

I snickered a bit.

"AMIE-CHAN!?" I turned to see Luffy.

"Ah! Hello, Luffy!" I said happily waving.

Luffy blinked once. Then twice. Afterwards, he burst out laughing.

"AMIE-CHAN'S IN A DRESS!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" I snarled. Geez, I didn't think I looked _that_ ridiculous!

"What's going on?" I felt my face heat up as I turned to see Zoro walking over. His eyes widened slightly and his whole face went red.

It was actually kind of... cute...

I couldn't help it. "Zoro-kun, are you okay? You're all red!"

Zoro tensed, going even redder. He then turned sharply and went back downstairs. "I'm fine!"

I snickered a bit, then frowned as I heard Luffy fall as he began to roll around on the ground.

"Honestly, Luffy, it's not _that_ funny..." I muttered.

"Oi! What's so funny?" Uh oh... Sanji...

Luffy then stopped laughing and pointed towards me. "S-She's wearing a dress!" And he continued laughing as Sanji looked over to me. I merely glared out at the ocean. Honestly!

"WAA!! AMIE-CHAN!! YOU LOOK SIMPLY AMAZING!!" I looked over to see hearts in Sanji's eyes as he danced over to me, pulling me into a strange dancing pose. "Ah... I can picture it now! A night on the town with an excellent dinner, and then we go and dance the night away...!"

He stopped, shocked as something was lobbed at his head.

"HOW THE HELL IS A GUY SUPPOSED TO SLEEP WITH YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!?" Ah, it was Zoro.

"NO ONE NEEDS TO SLEEP THE WHOLE DAY AWAY ANYWAY, YOU SHITTY MARIMO-HEAD!!" Sanji shouted, letting me go.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STUPID ERO-COOK!?" Zoro snapped, unsheathing his sword.

"You heard me..." Sanji said darkly.

Zoro then charged and Sanji guided me behind him, blocking it with his foot.

I merely sighed, cracking my knuckles. "Please forgive me." And with that, I bopped them upside their heads.

"Itaaaii!" Zoro hissed. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You know why..." I said plainly, walking past a still laughing Luffy, then grabbing him by the collar. "No more fighting, you two! Because the next time I hit you two..."

I then grinned darkly as they looked at me. "I won't hold back..."

And with that, I dragged Luffy down the stairs, and he still laughed.

"Amie-chan... in a dress... kicked...!" Luffy mumbled in-between fits of laughter and gasps for breath. I then threw him down, causing him to hit his head on the deck. "Ow! Why'd you do that!?"

"Oh, don't you _dare_ pull that too!" I snapped, walking over to the railing and leaning against it, sulking.

"Pull what?" Luffy asked himself. He then stood, sitting at the ram's head. A little later, Sanji and Zoro came down, Zoro grumbling as he laid down for a nap and Sanji sulking.

After a pause, I heard Sanji whine. "AMIE-CHAN, I'M SORRY!!" He then rushed over and hugged me.

I sighed, patting him on the back. "It's fine. You did nothing wrong... and..." I felt my face heat up. "I appreciated the compliments..."

After a pause, Sanji grinned.

"Aw... Amie-chan, you look so cute when you blush!" Sanji said happily, poking my cheek. I then pushed him arm's length.

"That's enough!" I said firmly.

"Oi, Nami! When do you think we'll get to the Grand Line!?" I turned to Luffy as I felt Sanji step back.

Nami looked at him. "Luffy, we only left Loguetown two days ago! It'll take a few more days to get there. So be patient!" She said.

Luffy grinned. "Okay!"

"Nami!" I called. "Can we make the whole day a half-day instead?"

"No!" Nami said. "You're wearing that dress for the whole day, even if I have to glue it onto you!"

I cringed, then crossed my arms. "Fine."

"Oi! There's a huge flock of birds over on starboard!" I blinked, looking up to see Usopp at the crow's nest.

I blinked, walking towards the crow's nest, near Sanji and Zoro. "Really? Can you see what they're hovering over?"

"It's either a boat or a really big fish!" Usopp said.

"Well, if it's a flock of birds, then it's a fish." Sanji said, grinning. "Luffy! Go catch it for lunch!"

"FOOD!!" Luffy shouted happily. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET PUNCH!!"

"Whoo! Nice one, Luffy!" Usopp cheered.

I grinned. "Now that's handy!"

"It's a big one!" Luffy called.

I blinked, narrowing my eyes. "Is that really a fish?" I asked, then yelped as Sanji grabbed me and jumped out of the way of Luffy's flying arm, which sent Zoro into the ocean, screaming.

"Sorry, Zoro!" Luffy called.

Sanji stood, rounding on Luffy. "YOU MORON!!"

Nami looked down at me, then grinned. "Amie-chan, your skirt."

I yelped, face on fire as I yanked my skirt down. I glared at nothing. "This is why I don't wear dresses!" I hissed. I then stood, grabbing a rope and lassoed Zoro back on the ship.

"One day..." I heard Zoro mutter. "I'll kill him...!"

I sighed, shaking my head as I pulled him onto the deck and undid the rope. I held up two fingers. "How many fingers do I have?"

Zoro looked at my hand. "Two."

I frowned. "No I don't! I have five!"

Zoro growled. "You're holding up two!" He snapped.

I then grinned. "I know! I made it a trick question!"

Zoro merely growled.

"It's not a fish! It's a little girl!" Eh? Little girl!?

I stood, turning and walking over where the others had crowded. I looked down, and sure enough, there was a little girl. I furrowed my brow. "What on earth would a little girl be doing in the middle of the ocean?"

Nami frowned. "I dunno..." She paused, then turned to me. "Amie-chan, can you take her into the galley? That way, we can keep an eye on her."

"Sure!" I said, bending down and scooping the little girl into my arms.

"Luffy! Go get a blanket and a pillow for her."

"Right!"

"Sanji! Can you please start lunch?"

"Yes, Nami-san!" I heard Sanji rush off ahead of me, holding the door open.

"Thanks." I said, walking around the table and everything, laying the little girl down. After staring for a bit, I poked her on the forehead.

Nothing.

I poked again.

Still nothing.

I kept poking until Luffy walked in with the pillow and blanket. I set her up, then sat on the bench. The others walked in and sat as well. I turned my head to see Usopp leaning over her.

"Usopp, what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping an eye on her." He said.

"I wouldn't sit that close if I were you." I stated warily.

Usopp snorted. "I'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes, staring at the table cloth. "If you say so..."

After a pause as Sanji's soup filled the air with a good smell, which made me hungry, I heard a couple of yelps of pain and I sighed.

"I told you so..." I said in a sing-song voice.

"S... Shut... up...!" He hissed in pain.

Nami looked over and smiled. "Ah, you're awake! You're even more lively that I expected!" She said.

"Are you hungry? I'm making soup!" I blinked at Sanji, then smiled at the girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked kindly.

The girl huffed. "When you ask someone's name, you're supposed to give yours first!"

I gasped, swatting myself over the head. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot my manners!" I grinned. "My name's Amie. The girl over there is Nami."

"Hi!" Nami said happily.

I pointed towards Sanji. "The one making the soup is Sanji." He turned and waved. "The guy in the corner is Zoro, and the one that was a victim of your head is Usopp."

"And I'm Luffy!" Luffy said happily. "And I'm captain of this pirate ship!"

"PIRATES!?" I jumped as the girl shrieked shrilly. She then froze in place, slack-jawed and all. Warily, I reached over and poked her forehead. Then I blinked.

"I think she froze..." I mumbled. I grinned. "Cool! Imma poke her forehead again!"

"No you won't!" Nami snapped, slapping my hand away.

"Well then fine!" I said, waving my injured hand around. "What should we do with her in the meantime?"

Nami sighed. "Well, we can't just toss her back out into the ocean..."

"If she ends up being a spoiled evil brat, can we throw her out there then?" I asked.

"YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF CARING FOR KIDS!!" Nami snapped.

I held my hands up. "I do too! I just don't like spoiled evil bratty kids!"

Nami sighed in frustration. "Why don't we just decide tomorrow." She said.

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji called, setting out bowls in front of us. Sanji frowned, nudging Usopp with his foot. "Oi! Wake up!

I sighed, reaching down and picking him up and sitting him down in a vacant spot. I then slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" He said. "What was that for!?"

"To wake you up." I said. "Lunch is ready."

Usopp blinked. "Ah? Oh! Okay."

After lunch was over, I walked out on deck, looking back at the little girl, then frowning.

Where on earth did that girl come from? And moreso, what was she running from?

I stepped over to the railing, looking out at sea.

Well, whatever the reason, I hoped that it wouldn't lead to something too crazy of an adventure...

... Ah, who was I kidding? That was bound to happen!


	31. Galley Raid

_Fire._

_There was just so much __**fire**__._

_The smell of soot and burning flesh hit my nose as I ran as fast as I could. _

_I had to find her... Had to find Lady Mari... she had to know who had caused all this!_

_I skidded to a halt as I reached the Main Temple, where my service was to be performed tomorrow, and I dashed in, opening the doors, and screaming for her._

"_LADY MARI-SAN!! LAAADY MAAARI-SAAAN!!" I began running through, trying to get to the center. Maybe she was meditating to call upon our Mother to help us or something cool like that. _

_When I got there, I gasped, then screamed, tears spilling through my eyes. _

_Lady Mari was there, with a gaping hole in her chest and laying in a pool of blood. _

_I slowly walked over to her, whimpering, shaking her shoulders._

"_L-Lady Mari-san... Lady Mari-san...!" I whimpered. "Wake up...! The island's on fire! I don't know what to do...!" _

_I screamed as someone grabbed my shoulder. I then looked to see Marikia there, a dagger in her hands. _

_I yelled for help as she plunged down, and I awaited the final blow..._

I gasped, shooting up from bed in a cold sweat. I looked around, seeing Nami sleeping not too far from me, and I sighed. Okay, I wasn't some little girl on some burning island, waiting to be killed by Marikia.

I was Amie. I was a crew member on the Going Merry. I was a pirate. I was a Straw Hat Pirate. I was okay.

I was...

I was thirsty as _hell_!

I kicked my blankets off and left the women's quarters, heading towards the galley. Hopefully the little girl there won't mind terribly. At least I wasn't in my dress anymore. I was in my blue jean capris and a gray tank-top. The tank-top was _nothing_ like the one Nami gave me, thank gawd.

Just as I reached the door, I heard something snap and a scream.

"Shit!" I cursed lightly, bursting into the galley, only to find Luffy in Sanji's trap and the little girl looking like she was just scared to death.

"Luffy, what on earth are you doing in my kitchen this late at night?" Sanji asked tiredly.

"I was hungry!" Luffy whined. "I wanted meat!"

I sighed tiredly. "Oi... Luffy..." I put a hand to my forehead.

Sanji looked at me. "Amie-chan! I didn't know you were up! Are you hungry?"

"Hey!"

I laughed uneasily. "No... I just came here for some water..."

Sanji then gave me a concerned look. "Amie-chan, are you all right? You look quite pale..."

I was _pale_ too? Shit... "I had a bad dream is all..." I said, smiling faintly. I then turned to the girl. "And you!"

She jumped, then seemed to calm slightly as I crouched to her level. "What are you doing up? Did you have a bad dream too?"

"Ah... N-no..." Then her stomach grumbled and I laughed.

Sanji smiled. "I'll make you a something to eat. And I might as well make you something too, Luffy..." He then turned to me. "You sit down and I'll get your water for you..."

I smiled. "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

He merely smiled and went to work as Luffy managed to free himself as he joined me at the table. The little girl just stared at us warily.

I grinned. "We're not gonna eat you. So you can relax!" I said, patting a part of the bench that was free. "Have a seat. You'll get food shortly."

The girl warily sat down, glancing back and forth between Luffy and I.

I then heard Luffy whistle. "Wow, Amie-chan! That dream of yours must've been _bad_ if you're trembling like that!"

I looked at him. "I'm trembling...?" I looked at my hand, and sure enough, as I lifted it, it shook. I furrowed my brow and put both of my hands in my lap. "I don't know why. I mean, it wasn't _that_ scary!"

I tried laughing it off. I mean, really, what was I supposed to do? Tell them the gruesome details of my dream in front of a little kid? I don't think so! I mean, granted, I've seen blood and gore when I was little and thought it was funny, but that was because I didn't know better.

Besides, not all children are like me.

"Amie-chan." I turned to see Sanji. He smiled. "I'll make you some tea instead. It'll help with the nerves."

"You don't have to!" He held up a hand.

"I want to. Don't worry." Sanji said.

It was shortly afterwards that Sanji had pulled out some heated leftovers, surprising that we _had _leftovers, and Sanji brought me my tea.

"You want milk or sugar with that?" Sanji asked.

"I typically have sugar, but I'd better not at this time of night..." I smiled up at him. "Thanks anyway."

I took a sip as Luffy began to eat.

"Mmm! Delicious!" Luffy said happily.

"Of course it is, I made it..." Sanji said. "Hopefully now you'll stay away from my fridge!"

"I couldn't help it! I was hungry!" Luffy whined around a mouthful of meat.

I snickered. "Well, Luffy, it seems you need to work on your self control then..." I blinked, looking at the girl who just seemed to sit there. I smiled down at her. "Hey, I thought you were hungry. Aren't you gonna eat?"

Sanji walked over as well. "You didn't eat your lunch either..." He said. "Are you afraid I poisoned it?"

The girl simply kept her face down.

"Sanji isn't the kind of person to poison people..." I said. "He's more... uh, now how do I put this... blunt. If he wanted to kill ya, he would've a long time ago..."

The girl paled and I cursed inwardly. Shit, I was never good with talking to kids!

"Uh, that was bad!" I said quickly. "Look, the main point is that Sanji didn't poison your food, so it's safe!"

The girl still looked wary, but not as scared. I then turned to Sanji and mouthed a "sorry", which he waved off, still smiling at me.

"Well, if she isn't eating it, then I am!" Luffy said, reaching for her soup.

The girl then jumped, slamming her fists on the table. "No!" She then took the bowl. "I want it!"

I watched with wide eyes as she then drank down the whole bowl rather quickly. She put it down and smiled. "It's delicious!"

"See?" I said happily. "It's delicious! Poison doesn't taste good!"

I stuck my tongue out childishly, making sick noises, causing her to giggle faintly.

"So, she finally came around, ne?" We turned to look at Nami, Zoro and Usopp standing at the door.

I grinned. "Yup! And I don't think I've scared her too badly so far!"

Nami's smile faded and she groaned. "Oh, do I even _want _to know what you told her?"

"Uh..." I said looking to the side. I then looked back at her, smiling weakly. "No...?"

I then turned around, taking a sip of my tea. "But the main point is that she's not as scared as she was before..." I said.

Nami grinned. "Were you afraid when you found out that we were pirates?"

The girl blinked, then looked down, looking guilty. I then smiled at her, putting a hand on her head.

"Hey, it's okay." I said. "It's a natural reaction to many..."

She looked at us. "So you won't try to sell me off somewhere?"

I blinked, looking confused. "Sell you off...? Of course not!" I ruffled her hair a bit, my smile becoming a toothy grin.

"You must've been pretty scared of everyone here, ne?" I turned as Zoro said that, grinning.

Usopp then grabbed at his cheek and pulled. "You're one to talk with that face of yours!" Zoro's expression turned grave, and I sniggered, then laughed as they began to fight.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!?" Nami shouted at them.

I then turned to the girl. "Don't worry. This pirate ship isn't like the kind you must've thought of. So relax!" After a pause, I leaned in. "The only real scary person here is Nami, if you wanna know my personal opinion..."

"I HEARD THAT!!" I blinked as she punched me in the head.

I sighed. "You know I can't feel that, right?"

"SO WHAT!? IT'S STILL SATISFYING!!" Masochist, much?

Nami then blinked, then smiled shakily, waving. "I-I'm sorry! I'm not really that bad!"

The girl merely laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're not like normal pirates!" She said. "I'm sorry..."

"Aw, it's okay!" I said, ruffling her hair again.

She merely giggled, then held up her bowl. "Can I have some more, please?"

"Coming right up." Sanji said, taking it to refill it.

"Can I have some more too, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"No!" Sanji said sharply. He then turned to me. "Amie-chan, do you want some more tea for your nerves?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good!" I said.

"Nerves?" Nami asked quietly.

"Bad dream." I stated quietly. "It's so confusing I don't even wanna talk about it..."

"I know what can make you feel better, Amie-chan!" Luffy said, then he jumped, tackling me to the ground in a hug. "A BIIIIG hug!"

"T-Thank... you..." I couldn't breathe again!

"GET OFF HER, IDIOT!!" I heard Zoro and Sanji shout.

"But I wanna make sure she feels better!" Luffy whined.

"I feel fine Luffy. I'd feel better if you weren't crushing my lungs though..." I wheezed.

"Oh!" Luffy jumped up. "Sorry!"

I merely gave him a thumbs up, crawling back onto my seat. "See? Another reason why we're not like normal pirates... we hug each other..."

The girl giggled, and I smiled at her.

We waited for the girl to eat her fill before we left her so she could sleep. I didn't go to bed until well after the rest of the crew, though. I decided to practice with invoking that super duper hammer I had back in Loguetown. That thing could be useful, man!

That, and I didn't really want to have that dream again...


	32. An Interesting Breakfast

**Well, the polls have taken an interesting turn! There's a tie between the DEFINITELY SANJI and the Zoro with AU oneshot categories, but with the other two, the DEFINITELY ZORO category is in the lead by two votes! So! Separating it between main Sanji and Main Zoro... Zoro is in the lead! If you like that and want to keep it that way, or if you don't like it and want it to go to Sanji, then VOTE VOTE VOTE!!**

**That is all. Enjoy!**

* * *

I had managed to invoke that hammer a couple of times that night, and that took a lot of effort. So, afterwards, I went to sleep, only to be awoken not too long afterwards by an explosion that shook the ship, which caused me to fall out of bed. As soon as I fell out, I jumped into an attack stance, looking around the room. Okay... nothing. I stood normally.

"What the hell was that!?" I asked, looking at Nami as she adjusted her shirt.

"I have no idea..." Nami said.

I went ahead of her in case it was an attack, only to see smoke billowing out of the galley.

"Did Sanji blow up the galley...?" I asked.

We watched as the little girl stumbled out.

"Apparently she did..." Nami replied.

We approached the others, looking back and forth.

"What was that from earlier?" I asked.

Sanji turned to me. "Our friend here made breakfast for us..."

With _that_ explosion!? Are you _kidding_ me!?

I covered that up with a smile. "Really? Well that's very nice of you!" I said, looking at the girl.

"YAY!! BREAKFAST!!" Luffy called, rushing into the kitchen. We warily followed, and we saw the breakfast awaiting us at the table.

It was... black. Very black.

Food wasn't supposed to look like that.

I sat next to Luffy, closest to the girl and Sanji, and we stared down at the food as Sanji stood next to the girl.

"I wanted to repay you guys for saving me!" The little girl said.

"Ah..." Nami said warily, smiling at her. "Well... thank you..."

"Is it even edible?" Zoro asked, staring at it warily.

I jumped as I heard Nami stomp on his toe, causing his jaw to drop in pain.

"Just eat it and shut up!" Nami snapped, shoving the whole plateful into his mouth and forcing his jaw to shut.

"I think it's good..." Luffy said, mouth full of it.

"Well, thank you very much." Sanji said, and we all decided to take a bite. I tried ignoring the fact that Zoro's face was going through a whole spectrum of colors.

As soon as I put that mouthful into my mouth, I gagged. Dear GAWD!! It tasted like... like... burned moldy socks or something!

Not that I've ever had any.

I didn't scream as the others did. I just forced it down my throat, feeling it go down rather roughly. Eventually, I grabbed my water and chugged it with the others, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Is it really that bad...?" She asked, then taking a bite. She gagged herself. "IT'S TERRIBLE!!"

"It... It wasn't... _that_ bad..." I gasped, taking breathes after drinking so much water. "But... maybe we should let Sanji take care of the cooking, ne? Besides, you can help out with other things too!"

"Amie-chan is right!" Sanji, forcing a grin. "I may be able to cook, but I need someone to help with the dishes."

The girl smiled. "Really? Okay!"

"Are you kidding? This is great!" Luffy said.

"You _would _like it, Luffy..." Nami commented dryly.

I grinned, my stomach finally stopping with its flip flopping. "Ah... so!" I leaned over, looking at the girl. "You never gave us your name, little one."

The girl blinked, then smiled. "My name is Apis!" She said happily.

"Right!" Sanji said. "I want you to eat every last crumb of Apis-chan's cooking! She worked hard on it!"

Damn... You'd think that I'd get out of it, but _no..._

"Amie-chan, I will also make you something for breakfast in a short while." Sanji commented.

I smiled. "Thank you, Sanji-kun!" I said quietly.

After a while, the boys finished with their food, and Nami and I had something else, we sat around the table again, me with a cup of coffee, which THANK GAWD SANJI REMEMBERED THAT I LIKED IT, as Sanji did the dishes.

"Say, Apis..." Nami started. "What were you doing out in the middle of the ocean?"

Apis looked down. "I was being held captive by the marines, and I managed to escape during a storm..."

I think Apis was referring to the storm that hit a few days ago, when we left Loguetown...

"So, mind telling us what you were doing there with the Marines?" Zoro asked. "I highly doubt you were a simple guest."

"Uh... well..." Apis trailed off, looking at the ground.

I frowned. She looked so sad. It almost makes me want to hug her...

"So you're a criminal?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy!" I snapped. Honestly! She was a _kid!_

"What!?" Luffy shouted.

"Of course not! I'm a _kid!_ How could I do something wrong!?" Apis yelled. She looked down again. "I just... can't tell you the reason why..."

"You can't?" Usopp asked. "What's up with that?"

"Oh, will you leave the poor girl alone!?" I snapped. I then stood, walking over to the girl and kneeling next to her, giving her a small hug. "She has her reasons for keeping it a secret, just like I have my reasons for keeping secrets, or anyone else on this crew. If she doesn't want to say, then she doesn't have to..."

"Amie-chan's right..." I looked up at Sanji as he dried his hands and hanging the rag up. "Don't go pestering the poor girl..."

Nami leaned over, smiling. "Apis, can you at least tell us where you're from?"

Apis blinked. "Um... a place called Gunkan Island..." She said.

"Gunkan Island?" Nami repeated.

"You know where that is?" Usopp asked.

"Mmm... no, lemme check..." Nami said, reaching for her map.

"Why is it called Gunkan Island?" Luffy asked.

"Because it has a silhouette of a battleship." Oo! That sounds cool!

"Neat!" Luffy said, grinning.

"Ah! Here it is!" I finally stood, walking over to see the map also. Nami was pointing to a small point near the Grand Line.

"That's pretty darn close to the Grand Line..."

"Close?" Usopp gave me a look. "It's right next to it!"

"And where are we now Nami?" I asked.

"Somewhere around here..." She said, pointing at a random spot of blue on the map. I am _so_ glad she's navigator. I'd _suck_ at it! "So, we're not that far away... so it's up to Apis if we go or not..."

We all turned to her, and I smiled. "Well, Apis?"

"I..." Apis started. "I don't wanna be a burden to you guys... but... but I wanna go home...!"

I felt a sting of sympathy for the girl. Yanked away from her home and all. How she desires to go back to see her family.

"Luffy..." I said calmly, looking at him. "It's your call, Captain..."

Luffy grinned back. "Let's go to Gunkan Island!" He shouted.

Apis' eyes widened and she smiled. "R-Really!? You'll take me back to Gunkan Island!?" I nodded, and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too. She then jumped, cheering. "Yay! Thank you SO much! To make it up to guys, I'll make breakfast every day!"

"Please don't!"

Apis frowned. "Why not?"

I walked over to her, ruffling her hair. "We talked about this, remember? We'd leave the cooking to Sanji and you'd help with other things."

Apis then grinned. "Oh! Right! Okay, I'll help out, Amie-san!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch at the formality, but I shrugged it off. After all, she was a kid.

We finished up with the kitchen shortly after, and headed out on deck, and I turned my head to see some seagulls perched on the galley's roof. I blinked, tilting my head to the side. Seagulls don't usually perch there... Did Apis smell like dead fish or something? Well, I wasn't gonna bend down and sniff. That would be rude...

"What are you looking at?" Nami asked.

"Seagulls..." I said. She looked at them too, and I decided to joke around a bit. "I think they're after our souls... or food... whichever sounds better to them..."

Nami giggled.

"Hey!" I turned to Usopp. "They're ships off the aft bow! And they're Marine ships!"

"What!?" I shouted as Nami ran off to check. I was gonna check with her when I felt something cling to my leg. I looked down to see Apis hugging it. I reached as far as I could to touch her shoulder comfortingly. I looked back at the others. "How many are there?"

"A whole fleet!" Usopp answered.

"Why on earth would a whole fleet be here?" I asked quietly.

"They must after my head." Luffy said firmly.

I gave him a look. "A whole fleet? _Just_ for your head?"

"They know I'm tough to beat!" Luffy insisted.

"T-They're after me!" I looked down at Apis. "They're from the Eighth Division! They're the ones I fled from!"

"Aw shit..." I heard Zoro mutter.

"You took the words right out of my-."

"They're firing!" Wha!?

I can't really go to see with Apis clinging to me, so I did what I could: I knelt down and hugged her, shielding her.

"It's gonna be okay, Apis..." I muttered.

She merely clutched at my shirt, and I felt Sanji shield us as the cannon balls hit near the ship.

"You okay?" I heard him whisper.

"As okay as I can be when under attack by Marines, yeah." I joked. He grinned, standing with the others. Due to Apis clinging to me, I couldn't get up.

"Attention Pirate vessel!" Oh goodie! "Stop your ship immediately! Those shots were a warning. The next round won't miss!"

"We'll see about that..." I muttered, extending my right hand. I concentrated, trying to invoke it again. I heard Apis gasp, and her grip loosened, I smirked, feeling something press into my and I clutched it, looking to see my hammer. It had the small head, but that's really all I needed for some cannon balls. The larger head was a waste, really...

"Apis, mind letting me stand?" I asked. "I promise I won't go far."

Apis nodded, letting go. I stared at the sky.

"If they fire at us, I'll fire them right back, so don't worry!" I called, holding my hammer in both of my hands.

"Where'd she get that!?" I heard Usopp shout.

I merely grinned. "Let's just say I have a magic pendant..."

Usopp gave me a look. "Okay, how much of Apis' breakfast did you eat?" He asked. Nami hit him on the head for me.

I smirked. Finally! I got to put this hammer to _real _use!

I blinked in confusion as I heard Apis move around, and I looked down to see her staring at the seagulls.

Oh no! They're gonna steal her soul!

Nami noticed. "What's up, Apis?"

Apis was silent for a moment. "There's a wind coming..." She said. "A big one..."

Nami and I exchanged glances. How would a little girl know something like that?

But... But if there _is_ a wind... I nodded towards Nami, and she nodded in response.

"Zoro! Turn the sails South! Ussop and Sanji, turn hard towards starboard!" Nami commanded.

"Right!"

"You want me to help with anything, Nami?" I asked.

"Just keep an eye on Apis and fire back any cannon balls if they fire on us!" Nami said.

"You got it!" I said, saluting her.

Even though I got into a proper stance, it seemed that as soon as the sails were in place and we had turned, the ship seemed to speed off.

"Ha! Look at how fast we're going!" Usopp said. He leaned over the railing, sticking his tongue out at the Marines. "Ha! Feel the wrath of Captain Usopp!"

"You're not Captain! I am!"

I couldn't help but pout, lowering my hammer.

Zoro noticed. "What's wrong?"

I turned to him. "I wanted to hit the cannon balls back at them!" I whined.

I blinked as Usopp walked over, poking the side of my head. "No more coffee for you!"

I merely hit him on the head with the hammer instead. "Bad Usopp! You no keepie coffee from me-me! Or you get hittie!... Again-ie!"

At the end, Usopp had a couple of bumps on his head. "That made no sense..." He trailed off, staggering.

I huffed, hitting him once more. Well, that's what he got for trying to keep _me_ away from MY coffee, dangit!


	33. Attack of the Sea Monsters!

**I think I'm gonna give a poll update with every chapter update I do! It seems reasonable, right? **

**Well, Sanji's back in the league, with his DEFINITELY SANJI leading with ten votes! Followed by Zoro with an AU Sanji oneshot, DEFINITELY ZORO, and Sanji with an AU Zoro oneshot!**

**So, vote vote vote if you want to change this or keep it the same! **

**That is all! Enjoy the chapter everybody!**

* * *

I kept grumbling about how mean Usopp was as I allowed my hammer to go back to its pendant state. In midst of my grumbling, I felt Apis tug on my pants leg.

I looked down and grinned. "What is it?"

"Did you eat a Devil's Fruit?" Wow. I didn't think a little girl would know about those...

I grinned sheepishly. "I did, but that didn't give me the hammer. It just gave me inhuman strength and durability..." I said, flexing an arm. "I survived a cannon ball blast to the head because of it."

"Really!?" Apis said excitedly. I nodded, grinning.

"I also help out with the anchor, and I'm able to hold it in one hand!" I then pouted, looking towards Nami's direction. "I _would_ juggle it, but Nami's mean and won't let me..."

"Are you even good at juggling!?" Nami asked incredulously.

Oh, yeah. In order to juggle, you have to actually be good at it. "Eh... that's why practice makes perfect!"

"YOU'RE NOT PRACTICING ON THIS SHIP!!" Nami yelled.

"Oh, fine!" I said, crossing my arms. I looked down at Apis, shaking my head. "She's just absolutely _no_ fun sometimes!"

"JUST FOR THAT, YOU GET TO WEAR THE DRESS!! NOW GO DOWN AND CHANGE!!" Aw crap!

"Aw, man!" I whined, sulking.

"It wouldn't be practical if we have to fight against the marines..." Zoro commented dryly.

"I don't care! I'm no fun, so I'm proving it!" Nami snapped.

"I was joking, Nami!" I said, heading towards the women's quarters.

"Well, I'm not! Now scoot!" Nami snapped, pointing towards the women's quarters.

I sighed in frustration, stomping down into the women's quarters. I quickly changed into the dress, and before I stepped out, I remembered what Zoro said.

If I had to fight against the Marines... I'm gonna prepare for that...

I went back and put on a pair of the shorter shorts I happened to buy that wouldn't be noticed if I were to be standing normally in the dress. I then put on my boots and grabbed my hoodie jacket. Least to say, I felt pretty bad ass. Perhaps wearing this dress isn't so bad...

I headed up as I heard some shouting on deck.

"What's going on?" I asked, adjusting my jacket. I noticed that the sail was completely slack, and I felt dread flood my system. "Why aren't we moving?"

"We're in the Calm Belt, that's why!" Nami said, looking up from the map. She quickly looked me up and down. She sighed. "One of these days, I'm hiding that jacket from you, along with those bloody boots!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, then blinked as I heard Sanji swooning.

"Waii! Amie-chan looks so badass!" He said. "Only she can make a dress that's so elegant looking do that!"

Zoro merely growled. "Idiot."

Sanji growled at him in reply. "What did you call me!?"

"Will you two idiots quit fighting!?" Nami snapped. "We have to get out of here, or else-!"

Nami cut herself off, screaming as the ship shook.

"What was that!?" I shouted, wobbily walking back over to the crew. "Felt like a frickin earthquake!"

"An earthquake in the middle of the ocean?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, this is not good..." Nami whined. "We have to get out of here fast or-!"

There was more shaking, and I gasped, stumbling and almost falling, but I clung to Zoro, who caught me back.

When it stopped rocking enough, I finally decided to pull back some, and I looked around.

"Is it just me or did we gain altitude?"

I then turned, and gawked. Right in front of us was a crowd of large sea monsters, ranging from size and color.

I guessed that we were resting on top of one as well.

"This is one of the reasons why people try to stay clear of this region..." Nami whimpered from her place near the mast. I blinked, walking over to the railing and looking down.

"Ah, sugei! That one's so cute!" I cried, pointing to one that looked like a sea horse. "Oo! That one looks like a monkey! Oo! A _cow!_ I wonder if he knows Mohmoo!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT TH-!!" I blinked as Nami cut Usopp off.

"Will you hush!?" Nami hissed. "They'll hear you!"

"Sorry..." Usopp whimpered.

I blinked as I came eye to eye with one that looked like a large frog. Uh oh... please don't come at us froggie dude... I'm not lunch! I'm durable, which means I'm hard to chew!

I yelped as it jumped at us.

"HERE COME'S A FROG AND I AIN'T KISSING IT!!" I yelled, scrambling back. The monster we were on top on shifted, causing the boat to tilt and I tripped, almost falling over as Sanji reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun!" I mumbled against his chest. I gasped as I heard a scream, and I almost let out a scream of my own as I saw Apis fall.

"APIS!!" I screamed.

"I got her!" I heard Luffy yell as he shot his arm down towards her. "Here we go!"

I blinked as Luffy yanked her up into the air.

"Luffy! Did you eat a Devil's Fruit like Amie-chan!?" I heard Apis ask.

"We ate different fruits, but yes he did!" I answered.

There was a pause.

"Luffy! Swing me back!"

"Okay!" I gaped as Luffy swung her back.

"What are you doing!?" Nami shouted.

I blinked, watching as Luffy swung her around, then pulled her back, getting her to land on the ship as I saw her drop what appeared to be a very large nose hair as Zoro caught her.

I blinked, hearing the monster we were on whimper... or something. I blinked.

"What's it doing!?" I asked.

"I think it's gonna sneeze!" Luffy replied.

I felt my eyes widen. Oh boy...

"Okay! Here it goes!" Luffy called.

It all happened rather quickly. The sea monster sneezed, and we flew off its head, flying over the crowd, and hopefully back into an area where there was wind.

It wasn't all that scary, actually... It was kinda... fun...! I blinked as we floated up off the deck slightly, and Sanji hung onto me.

"WHEE!!" I squealed as we flew through the air.

"THIS IS NOT FUN!!" Usopp snapped.

"YES IT IS!!" I replied, being cut off as we landed back on the water, falling onto the deck. "Okay, _that_ part was not..."

"Are you all right?" I turned to Sanji, who was still holding onto me.

I grinned. "Yeah! Thank you, Sanji-kun!"

I blinked as I realized that I was lying on him perpendicularly. "Oh, sorry!" I said, hastily standing up. I then pulled him to his feet. "There you go!"

"Right!" I heard Luffy said. "Let's head out to our destination! To Gunkan Island!"

I sighed happily as the sails bowed and caught the wind. We were out of that blasted Calm Belt and back into some actual wind. I blinked, seeing that Zoro hadn't got up off the deck.

"Oy." I said, leaning over him. "You all right?"

"Yeah..." Zoro said. "I think I'm gonna take a nap, though..."

I sighed. "You know, you probably shouldn't nap in the middle of the deck..." I said. "You'll get stepped on or something..."

"I'm too lazy to move..." Zoro said, closing his eyes. "And if someone were to step on me, I'd kill them..."

I rolled my eyes. "Very well..." I then reached down, lifting him up and flinging his body over my shoulder.

"H-Hey! What the hell!?" Zoro snapped.

"You refuse to move, so I'm moving you." I said, walking him towards the mast and putting him up against it. I blinked as I saw his face a bright red color.

"Oh, there's no need to be embarrassed..." I said, grinning, poking his chest.

He sputtered. "Whatever..." He grumbled, crossing his arms behind his head and shutting his eyes.

I merely chuckled, ruffling his hair, which he squirmed away from, and I walked off to the others.

"So Nami." Nami looked at me. "How much longer do you think it'll take to get to Gunken Island?"

"Not that much longer..." Nami stated. "We should arrive some time today..."

I grinned, looking down at Apis. "Well, Apis? Aren't you excited to see your family again?"

Apis grinned. "Yes! I can't wait!"

I felt my smile sadden slightly. "I'm glad..."

It must've showed. "Amie-san, are you okay?"

I shook it off, kneeling down to her level. "I'm just fine..." I said. "I'm glad that we can help you return to your family, Apis-chan..."

Apis grinned at the new title, and I returned it.

I just wished I could return it full force, though. Apis was reminding me repeatedly of my mission. Of how much I wanted to find my family. To see them again.

I mentally slapped myself, standing again. I need to stop with the sulking, dangit. At least she's able to see her family again.

It'll just... take longer for me.

"Amie-chan..."

I blinked, looking at Sanji. He actually looked sad.

As if he pitied me.

"Oy, dun gimme that look, you!" I said, grinning and patting his shoulder. "We should all be happy! Happy happy!"

"You're thinking of your family, aren't you...?" He hit the nail on the head with that one.

I avoided his gaze. "I'm glad that we're able to return Apis to her home... For now, that's all I need..." I said silently. "I can wait a bit longer to find my family."

I looked at him, and he still looked sad. I sighed, hugging him. "Be happy, dangit!"

He returned it. "I can only be happy if you're happy, Amie-chan..." He mumbled.

Well, that almost caught me off guard. I pulled back and smiled. "I am happy!"

He looked as if he didn't believe me, and then he sighed, grinning. "Very well..."

"Yosh!" I cheered happily. I blinked as I saw Nami grinning at me. I let Sanji go and gave her a curious look. She merely pointed towards the mast. I looked to see Zoro with one open and glaring at Sanji, who was walking off to the opposite side of the ship, lighting a cigarette.

"Now what?" I asked quietly.

"They're fighting over you..." Nami muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Is she really trying to pull this crap. "Yeah right, Nami..." I said. "Sanji likes all the girls, and Zoro only has one thing on his mind, and that's being the greatest swordsman."

"He also has you on the brain..." Nami said. "And Sanji doesn't hug me..."

I gave her a look, then grinned. She raised an eyebrow. I grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened.

"Oy, Sanji-kun!" Sanji looked over and I pushed Nami into him, who caught her, hugging her. He had hearts in his eyes and Nami glared at me.

Well there! Now she can't use that damn hugging thing to show that Sanji could have feelings for me!

"Oy! Look over there!" I blinked, walking over to the ram's head. There, on the horizon, was the silhouette of a battleship.

"Wow! It _does_ look like a battleship, Apis-chan!" I said happily.

"You're right. It does." I turned to see Zoro stand next to me.

"That's Gunken Island!" Apis said happily. "We've finally made it!"

"Yeah!" Luffy said happily. "It looks cool!"

I grinned. This was it. Gunken Island. Hopefully, the Marines won't show up here right away, or better yet, they won't show up at all...

... But that would be putting my hopes too high...


	34. Meeting Mr Pocudan!

**POLL UPDATE!! POLL UPDATE!!**

**And it's gonna be a LITTLE different!**

**Luffy: Oi! Author-lady! Where's the meat?**

**Yeah, how many times has this been overdone? Having characters of the actual series come in and do these things with you.**

**Zoro: Zzz...**

**Amie: Zoro-kun's asleep... Imma poke his forehead! :D**

**Ugh... OY, I'M DOING A POLL UPDATE!!**

**-Catches everyone's attention, even waking up Zoro.-**

**Anyway, DEFINITELY SANJI is in the lead...**

**Sanji: HA!! TAKE THAT MARIMO!!**

**BUT!! Zoro, overall, is in the lead by _one vote!_**

**Zoro: -Turns bright red.-**

**Amie: What would Zoro get if he were to win the poll?**

**Sanji: He won't get a DAMN THING cuz he won't win!**

**Zoro: That's what YOU say, shit-cook!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna leave and let you guys read now... I may not ever do this again... oy...**

* * *

When we got close enough to actually see the people, I couldn't help but cringe. They did _not _look friendly. At least, friendly to pirates...

They also had hats like Apis'.

Wonder if I could buy one...

Nami'd probably burn it or something afterward, though...

Oh well...

I cringed, seeing the town go all burning-torches-and-pitchforks on us... Well, at least they had pitchforks. They must've thought it was too early to have torches.

"Er... Apis..." I said, catching the little girl's attention. "Perhaps _you_ should go down first..."

Apis blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry... we're not very friendly towards pirates..."

I recalled the moments when she first got on our ship. "I figured..."

As we docked, we lowered the rope ladder, but made sure they saw Apis before me made our presence known.

I kinda tuned her out as she greeted everyone and climbed down the ladder. No offense, but all that kind of stuff bores me. Yes, we're pirates and we brought back your little fellow islander. Blah blah blah...

"Come on, Amie-chan." I blinked, looking at Nami as she walked ahead of me. Apparently she didn't want one of the guys to be underneath me as we climbed down the ladder.

"Wha? Oh! Yeah, I'm coming!" I said, following her. I waited until she was a little ways down before I started climbing. When we got down there, Nami tried to, as discreetly as possible, punch me in the arm.

I merely turned towards her. "What was that for?" I whispered.

"Shorts!?" Nami hissed. "You wore shorts with that dress!?"

I felt myself flush and I scowled at her. "Why on earth did you _look!?_"

"I wanted to make sure everyone was following!" Nami snapped. "But _why_ did you wear _shorts_ with a _dress_!?"

"Zoro was right!" I said. "If... if _they_ come, fighting in just a dress is impractical! I don't need... _them_ to get a view of the fact that I'm wearing blue underwear today!"

"Who's wearing blue underwear?" I felt myself flush as Usopp asked this question.

Nami hit him for me. "Pervert!"

"Hey..." Luffy said. "I have a question."

I looked to see all the villagers tense. "W-What is it?"

"Do you have any meat here?" Luffy asked.

I sighed. "Luffy..."

"These aren't normal pirates." Apis said. "These are nice pirates!"

"I've never heard of nice pirates..." A villager commented. "But, weren't you taken by the Marines?"

"I was." Apis said. "I escaped on a tugboat, and Luffy saved me. Right, Luffy?"

"Right!" Luffy said, nodding.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I began to tune the conversation out again. Really, they were just going on about the Marines coming after us, and that we were pirates and blah blah blah...

"You're not paying attention again, are you?" I heard Usopp asked.

I blinked, then turned to him. "Sorry, I was just thinking. What was that?"

Usopp almost fell over, then snapped back straight. "Are you really that stupid!?" He hissed.

"I'm smart!" I said defensively. "I just don't apply my brain power into paying attention!"

Usopp frowned. "What's 50 times 473?" He asked quickly.

I did the math in my head, tilting it back and forth. "Um... 23,650 roughly..."

"Gyaa!" Usopp gasped. "You're a _genius!_"

I blinked. "No I'm not..." I said. I then grinned. "I ate a Devil's Fruit when I had no idea what it was!"

Usopp slouched. "Then nevermind..." I hit him over the head for that.

"Apis!" We all turned to see an old man standing in the back. "Come here."

"Who's that?" Nami asked. I merely shrugged.

"Dunno." I said, watching as Apis ran up to him.

"Grandpa Pocudan!" She said happily, hugging the old man.

"Ah! It seems that he's Apis' grandfather!" I said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious..." I heard Nami said sarcastically.

"She's not captain, I am!" Luffy said.

"I'm so happy that you're back, Apis..." Mr. Pocudan said. He then turned to us. "Thank you so much for returning Apis to us. To repay you, you can stay the night with us."

"Do you have a restaurant here?" Luffy asked. "I'm hungry!"

"We don't have a restaurant." Apis said. "But Grandpa Pocudan can make us something!"

"All right!" Luffy said, cheering. "Let's go!"

As we began our trek to Mr. Pocudan's place, I had a nagging feeling that someone was watching us. I stopped, turning back to see anything out of the ordinary.

So far, there was nothing.

"Amie-chan, what is it?"

I turned to see Sanji and Nami waiting for me. "I think someone's watching us..."

"I don't think so..." Nami said. "I doubt the Marines got here so quickly."

"Hmm... just in case..." I turned, then stuck my tongue out at them. "Neh! Take this you stupid spy people! Bleh!"

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!?" I yelped as Nami hit me on the head, causing my head to jostle and for me to bite my tongue.

"Ow! My tongue!" I whimpered, turning around, waving my hand on it.

"Oh, poor Amie-chan!" Sanji said. He then grinned. "Want me to kiss it better?"

I felt my face flush and I quickly retracted my tongue back into my mouth. "No! No, it's fine!"

Sanji can be such a pervert sometimes...

He pouted, but then shrugged, walking off.

Nami was still grinning. "I'm _telling_ you..."

And _there_ she goes again...

"Will you drop it?" I hissed quietly.

"Only if you tell me which one you like the most!" Nami said, poking my shoulder.

I felt my face heat up. "I told you! I don't feel that way for either of them!" I hissed.

Nami snickered. "Give it time, give it time..." She said, walking ahead of me.

I growled, grumbling things like "death" and "murder" all the way to Mr. Pocudan's place. The actual place was interesting-looking. My parents would like it.

I felt my brain freeze. Family. I've been thinking about them a lot lately... Perhaps when we leave, it'll be easier to go through my every day life since Apis won't be around as a constant reminder...

No offense to the poor girl, but I don't need to be thinking about my family like this.

"Hey."

I blinked, looking up at Zoro. "You okay?"

"Wha? Oh yes, I'm fine!" I said hastily, forcing a smile. "I phased out there, didn't I?"

Zoro smirked. "Only a little." He said. He then put a hand on my shoulder, guiding me along. "Come on..."

We walk into a room where everyone else has gathered, and automatically I'm greated by a pleasant smell. I look to see what's being made, and see pork buns.

Hmm. Meat and starch. Yum!

"How long is it gonna take to make?" Sanji asked.

"Hmm..." Mr. Pocudon said. "Roughly... four to five hours."

Oh, lovely! I get to hear Luffy complain about how starving he is!

Then again, I'll probably be really hungry by the time four or five hours rolls along. In the meantime, we sit in a little lounge area. I sit in the corner near Zoro, though not too far from Sanji, seeing as if I extended my legs I'd kick him.

"Apis, what's the reason why you were taken from this village?" I heard Nami ask.

Mr. Pocudan looked at her. "You haven't told them yet?"

"We asked her, but she didn't want to say anything about it." I explained.

"Well, I think I know the reason." Mr. Pocudan said. "It all has to do with the legend."

"Legend?" Oo! Legends! How exciting!

"The legend of Lost Island." Oh dear, that sounds like a reality TV show!

"Our ancestors are believed to be from this Lost Island, which sank thousands of years ago." Mr. Pocudon explained. "It is said to have been ruled by dragons, whose blood that is drank can grant you eternal life."

As he continued with his story, I started to go off into my little world, which didn't last long as I felt my world crash and burn as I started getting sleepy. Dear gawd he's worse than some of my lecture teachers from back home!

I feel myself start to fall asleep, then jump, waking myself fully, looking at my leg that was stretched and letting out a breath of relief as it missed Sanji, who had just finished on cigarette and started another.

I blinked, turning to Zoro who was fast asleep. Man, that looked to tempting... the sleep, not Zoro himself... although he is really hot...

I dragged my mind out of the gutter and decided that, when in Rome, do what the Romans do! I then wiggled to get comfortable, laying my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and falling into a deep slumber.


	35. Did you say DRAGON?

**Luffy: YAY!! I FOUND THE MEAT!!**

**Amie: He also means that we have another poll update!**

**Luffy: -Talks with mouth full.- We do?**

**Yep, folks! We do! And here they are!**

**DEFINITELY SANJI is STILL in the lead!**

**Sanji: Ah, Amie-chan! It seems that we're-!**

**WAIT!! But overall, Zoro is leading with _two_ votes now!**

**Sanji: WHA!?**

**Zoro: -Smirks.-**

**So keep on voting folks! And as a heads up, this is a super long chapter!**

**Amie: She wants to hurry off and finish this arc cuz it's boring her...**

**It is NOT!! Anyway, continue!**

* * *

I woke up at some point, which I think it was the next day, only to feel _incredibly warm_...

Mmm... me likie...

I snuggled into my pillow, taking a deep breath and smiling. Said smile was replaced shortly after with a severe blush when I realized exactly what my pillow was.

I was face first in Zoro's chest, being sandwiched in-between him and someone else...

I felt my eye twitch. If it was Usopp, no offense, but I'd prefer my space with him.

I turned, ready to tell him off, only to blush more as I saw a peaceful looking Sanji snuggle into me more.

Oh lovely. I was sandwiched between Zoro and Sanji.

And judging Sanji's position, he wasn't like that originally.

He was gonna have a stiff neck or something when he woke up.

I felt my face heat up more as Zoro's hold on me tightened.

Um... 'kay, I was gonna have to wake up someone...

I wriggled slightly, freeing my arms just so, and I gently pried Sanji off my back, and I flinched as I heard him slip down onto the ground with a soft thud.

I'm so sorry, Sanji!

I tried my best to pull myself from Zoro's grip, but grunted softly as his hold merely tightened.

Aw, man! What a frickin' pickle!

I wake up to find two hot guys all over me, _and_ _I don't know how I feel about either of them!_

I crossed my arms, going into thought.

Well, I _guess_ I can think of it some more...

Lessee...

Zoro first!

I've known him longer, and have talked to him a lot more, and despite the fact he can be a bit... dense... and lazy... and a bit on the side where he won't go cuddling with you in public, not that I _want that_, well, despite all that, he seems okay...

Now for Sanji!

Sweet, kind, would _never_ hit a woman. He also smokes and flirts with any girl who has boobs. That, and he pampers relentlessly. Overall, he's okay too.

I sighed. I didn't have to pick between them, did I? Really? I mean, they may just be acting like protective older brothers... right? They don't _really_ like me that way... right...?

I flushed as Sanji wigged up, relatively back in his original position, just one that looked more comfortable.

Okay... I'll start admitting it... they _may _have _some_ feelings for me... there. There! Happy now, Nami!?

Grr... I wanted _up_ dammit! And _now!_

Finally, Zoro rolled his head to the side slightly, an arm flopping off me, his grip slackened. I sighed, reaching around and removing his other arm, watching as he went all the way to his side. I sighed, sitting up slightly. I was forgetting someone.

"Amie-chwaaaaan..." Oh yeah. Sanji. And why did he say my name in his sleep!? Isn't it supposed to be Nami-swan or something?

"Amie-chwaaaan... Nami-swaaaaan... of course you look lovely today... you always do..." Ah, there we go. He was dreaming of _both_ of us, the perv.

I eased his arms off, laying him down more gently this time. I couldn't help but grin, seeing them in these states. It was almost too cute.

"Hey, guys! Guys!" Eh?

I looked towards the doorway as Nami and Luffy ran over. I quickly straightened myself out and stood, trying to act as if I wasn't sandwiched in-between Sanji and Zoro as I slept.

"Hey! Amie-chan!... what happened?" Luffy asked, looking around.

I merely pointed at Mr. Pocudan, who was still talking, even as he slept. "_That_ happened." I stated simply.

"Oh..." Luffy blinked, then inhaled. "HEY GUYS, YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS!!"

Usopp jumped up, rubbing his eyes quickly. "I'm up! I'm up! I was never asleep! I was awake the _whole_ time!"

"Suuuure you were..." I said slowly.

"Oy, they're still sleeping..." Luffy said, pointing to Zoro and Sanji.

I turned to them. "Oh, for crying out loud!" I threw my hands up, then crossing my arms.

"I got an idea!" I turned to Nami, who merely whispered something in Luffy's ear. He blinked, then grinned, snickering.

"TICKLE FIGHT!!" Luffy announced, and I went wide-eyed as I became Luffy's victim.

"EEYA!!" I screamed as he tickled my sides. I squirmed, trying to get away, only to gasp as I saw a black foot smash his head.

"Why the hell did you do that, you shit-cook!?"

I turned to see Sanji lighting a cigarette and Zoro sheathe his swords again.

"I thought Amie-chan was being attacked." He said simply.

"Ow..." Luffy said, rubbing his head as Nami snickered. "That was mean! I was just tickling her!"

I blinked, blocking out their fighting as I heard someone running up to the house. I poked Nami's shoulder.

Nothing.

I poked her shoulder again.

Still nothing.

I kept on poking, until finally she slapped my hand away.

"WHAT IS IT!?" She snapped.

"Someone's coming." I said sweetly, poking towards the door.

"POCUDAN!!" I jumped, seeing that it was a villager. "Where's Apis?"

"What's going on?" Nami asked.

"You're the pirates, right?" The villager replied. "The marines have arrived!"

"Impossible...!" Nami whispered in disbelief.

"That means... when I felt like we were being spied on..." I blinked, then smirked, pointing at her. "HA!! I was right!"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!!" Nami snapped.

"Oh, you take situations like this too seriously!" I said, pouting.

"YOU DON'T TAKE THEM SERIOUSLY ENOUGH!!" Nami snapped again.

I rolled my eyes, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oy. We have to relax." I said. "The last thing we should do is freak out and get pissed off at each other. We have to remain positive. It's the only way we'll get a positive outcome. Now, we have to find Apis so we can make sure she's safe..."

I then smirked, letting her go and putting both my hands on my hips. "And then we can probably kick some Marine ass..." I said, making my smirk slightly toothy.

"Waii!" I heard Sanji swoon. "Amie-chan can be so cute when she's badass!"

I looked at him. "You do realize that you made a contradiction." I said, causing him to sweatdrop.

"It doesn't matter! We have to get out of here!" Usopp said.

"Right! Follow me!" Luffy said, running off, Nami following behind him.

"Well, wait! Hold on! Where are we going!?" I asked, running after them.

"We know where Apis is!" Nami said.

"Yeah! She's with her friend the dragon!" Luffy said happily.

I blinked. "Did you just say dragon?"

They both looked over to me.

"Yeah. Why?"

I looked down, then squealed, running faster, adding a spin as well.

"I LOOOOVE DRAGONS!!" I said happily as I stopped spinning and ran normally, a big grin on my face.

"Dragons!?" Usopp said in shock. "There really can't be a _dragon!_"

We continued running, even into a cave. It was dark, but we were still able to make out what was at the end.

It was indeed a large dragon, with yellow eyes and green fur-like scale... things...

Apis crawled over, resting on its back. "Hi, guys!"

"See? See!? Isn't it cool!?" Luffy said excitedly.

Usopp merely guffawed at the thing.

I gasped, smiling even brighter if that was possible, and I scampered over.

"Oh, what a cute wittwe dwagon you awe!" I cooed, hugging it, nestling my head against him.

"THAT THING IS NOT LITTLE!!" Usopp snapped. He then cringed as the dragon licked his face.

"Careful! He's senile and may try to eat you!" Apis warned. But it was too late. The dragon had bit down on his head.

"Help me!" Usopp wailed.

"I say we let him get eaten." Zoro said simply.

"Zoro!" Usopp whined.

"Nah, he'd probably give the poor thing idigestion." Sanji remarked.

I rolled my eyes, standing up and tickled under the dragon's chin. It released Usopp and he scampered off to hide behind the rock. I merely walked over and snuggled back with the dragon.

"Oo..." Nami said jokingly. "It seems that there's gonna be some more competition on the Going Merry!"

Zoro and Sanji seemed to tense, but I wasn't paying attention.

I merely grinned, turning to the dragon and looking at it in the eyes, and I felt my smile sadden, and I stroked its head softly. "You poor thing..." I whispered. "You're so sad... you miss your home too, don't you...?"

"You can understand it too!?" Apis asked excitedly.

I grinned. "No." I felt a collective sweat drop. "But I can see it in his eyes. I'm used to seeing those eyes in myself whenever I feel homesick..."

"Amie-san..." I looked up at Apis and smiled.

"It's okay." I said, grinning. "Don't feel too bad. Homesickness occurs very rarely for me!"

That was a bit of a lie, but I wasn't gonna say the truth. It's bad enough Sanji gets mopey when I do. And the last thing I need is...

"AMIE-CHWAAAAN!!" Oh dear... Nevermind...

I blinked as Sanji hugged me, sniffling against my shoulder.

"Amie-chwan, you know I'm heeereee for yoooouuu..." He wailed quietly.

I sighed, patting him on the head awkwardly. "I know, Sanji-kun. I know..."

There was giggling above us and we looked up.

"He thinks you're cute together!" Apis said as she continued giggling.

I blinked, trying to keep the blush down as I felt Sanji's face heat up rapidly. I then looked at my attire, then his.

"Hmm... must be the dress..." I said, lifting the skirt, causing everyone to guffaw and go red, except Nami, who rolled her eyes. Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro were the first to stop screaming, and they merely tilted their heads.

I rolled my eyes. "They're called _shorts_!" I said slowly. I felt my brow twitch as I heard Sanji mumble a curse word, but I blew it off.

"Well, whatever the case, we decided to return the dragon back to Lost Island." Nami said.

"Are you nuts!?" Usopp said.

"I agreed to it!" Luffy said.

"With the Marines here? We had a hard time getting here in the first place!" Usopp snapped.

"But Ryuuji wants to go home!" Apis said, getting off the dragon, apparently his name was Ryuuji, and approaching Usopp.

I stood, ignoring Sanji's looks and approached Usopp, head lowered.

"How would you feel if you couldn't see your home again, Usopp?" I glanced at him, and he cringed. I must've looked sadder than I wanted.

He sighed. "Well, how are we gonna get there?"

"Ryuuji should be able to follow his animal instincts and help us get there." Nami said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it'll work out." I heard Zoro say.

"It always does." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette, walking over to our group. "But how are we gonna get outta here? It may catch a lot of attention."

Nami grinned. "We're gonna make a cart big enough for him to ride in." She said, pointing to Ryuuji.

I snickered, cracking my knuckles. "I can help get the supplies."

Luffy laughed, flexing his arm. "Yeah!"

Apis cheered. "Let's do it!"

Nami and Usopp sat back Usopp as we set out with knocking down trees for the cart. I merely kicked them over, hands in my hoodie jacket pockets, grinning all the way. After getting the wood, I helped Ussop construct it, holding pieces in place and such.

"There!" Usopp said finally, pulling back his goggles and putting his tools away. "Thanks, Amie-chan!"

"No prob!" I said happily. I thought I heard Sanji grumble, but ignored it. Instead I clapped my hands together happily. "All right! Let's get Ryuuji on this thing!"

It took some coaxing from Apis, but finally Ryuuji came out and settled on the cart.

"Well, stage one of 'Getting off Gunken' is complete!" I said happily. I then turned to Nami. "Now what?"

Nami merely pointed down a hill. "See that pathway that looks like Usopp's nose?"

I blinked, looking. "Whoa, it _does_ look like his nose!" I said, grinning.

"Usopp, you and Zoro go and bring the Going Merry around to that area." Nami said. "Luffy, Sanji, Amie-chan, Apis and I will stay here with Ryuuji and we'll go down the hill and meet you there."

I smirked. "We should be able to hold off the Marines just fine if they come here." I said, flexing an arm.

"Why can't Amie-chan come with us?" Zoro asked.

"We need her here to help push the cart down!" Nami said simply.

"Oh, you guys can handle it!" I said, punching Zoro lightly in the arm.

"Fine." Zoro said. "Let's go, Usopp."

"Huh? Oh, r-right!" He stuttered, following him.

Oo... perhaps I should've... you know what? "Oy! Wait!"

They turned as I approached them. I grinned, giving Usopp a hug.

"You guys..." I let go of Usopp and hugged Zoro. "... Be careful..."

I felt my grin broaden as Zoro ruffled my hair a bit. "We will." I let go, waving them off and running back up to the cart, ignoring the seething Sanji as we watched them go down the hill.

After that it was mostly waiting. I had removed my jacket because it was warm out, and I began to hum a soft tune, kicking at the dirt as I walked around, waiting for them to come.

"There!" I blinked, turning to where Nami was pointing. Sure enough, they were on their way.

"Awesome!" I said, turning to Apis. "Ya hear that, Apis-chan?"

Apis was about to respond until a seagull landed on Ryuuji's head and called to her. "The Marines are on their way!"

"She's right." I turned to Sanji. "There they are..."

I looked down and I groaned, seeing the huge hoard.

"I thought you wanted to fight off the Marines." Luffy said, sounding confused.

"But these are _weaklings!_" I whined. "I wanted a big bad Marine dude, dangit!"

I flinched though as I heard the resounding clicks of guns getting ready to fire.

"No! Don't shoot him!" I heard Apis cry, but she stopped as Ryuuji's tail shielded her.

"FIRE!!" I cursed, ducking and seeing Luffy block the bullets. I yelped as one hit me square on the shoulder.

"Amie-chan!"

"Argh..." I snarled, standing up and rubbing my offended shoulder. "That's probably gonna bruise..."

"HOW DARE YOU HURT AMIE-CHAN!!" I blinked, wide-eyed as Sanji charged at the Marines. Oh shit...

"Luffy! Amie-chan! Go help him!" Nami said.

"Of course we will!" I said happily running down with Luffy. "We wouldn't let him have all the fun!"

And with that said, we attacked. I merely punched and kicked my way through them as Luffy punched his group down. Sanji was busy kicking them as well.

"Aw, is that it?" I whined.

"Some Marines..." Luffy said.

"Yeah..." I said. "That was boring..."

"W-What are they...?" One of the remaining Marines stutters in shock. It was then that I noticed a man that didn't quite look like a Marine. He had some strange purple hair with strange shades, a strange suit. He merely swung his arm, killing the remaining Marine instantly.

"What was that?" Sanji asked.

"A knife?" Luffy asked.

"His nails." I said. "Dude needs a manicure..."

"I am Eric." The guy said. "I have no interest in you, just the dragon. So hand him over."

"No way." I said. "You can try, but we won't let you take him..."

"You shouldn't oppose me." He said calmly. "Or you shall feel the wrath of the Kama Kama fruit of Eric the Kamaitachi."

I blinked. "Kama Kama fruit?"

"What's he mean by Kama Kama?" Sanji asked.

"Okama?" Luffy replied.

I snorted. "Probably. He definitely looks it."

"So now what?" Sanji asked.

"Oy! Nami!" Luffy calls, turning toward her. "We ready to go yet?"

"They're almost there! Just a little longer!" Nami called.

"Man, I wish they'd hurry up..." I said quietly.

"HEY!! LISTEN TO ME!!"

"Eh?" I blinked, turning back to that Eric dude. He seemed kinda angry. "Oi, do you think we made him a bit mad?"

Sanji shrugged. "Possibly."

"Hey, aren't you that Gay Man Eric?" Luffy asked.

"Ha ha!" I laughed. "Eric the Gay Man!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN OKAMA YOU IDIOT!!" Eric snapped. "I MEANT KAMA AS IN KAMAITACHI!!"

"Like wind weasel is anymore impressive..." I commented dryly. "Oo! Lookie me! I'm a cute fuzzy weasel and I can blow wind in your face! Whee!"

Luffy laughed. "That was funny!"

"KAMA KAMA WHIRLWIND!!"

I turned, only to flinch as there was a harsh breeze blown in our direction. I was aware of some cloth ripping and Sanji and Luffy yelping in pain, but when I opened my eyes, I merely blinked, adjusting my glasses.

"What the crap was _that_?" I asked. I jumped as I heard Nami scream.

"AMIE-CHAN YOUR DRESS IS RUINED!!" I blinked, looking down to see large rips in my dress, exposing the shorts underneath.

I blinked, then smiled. "Dude, you just did me a _favor!_"

"HE DID NOT!!" Nami shouted. "HE RUINED AN EXPENSIVE DRESS!!"

I then looked at Sanji, who was clutching his arm. "Sanji-kun...?" I asked, brushing the hand away, then gasping faintly as I saw a couple of cuts there. I glared at Eric.

"Bastard..." I spat out as he chuckled.

"My whirlwind is as sharp as any named blade. Stuff like that was child's play." Eric hissed. "Now hand over the dragon!"

I growled, holding out my right hand as my pendant whizzed down my arm and transformed into my hammer. I slammed it menacingly on the ground.

"Not a chance pal!" I snapped. "You pissed me off!"

As I said that, the head expanded greatly. I smirked darkly.

"Now prepare to face my wrath!" I growled.

"AMIE-CHAN, SANJI-KUN, LUFFY!! WE'RE LEAVING!!" AW COME ON!!

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji said happily. I growled, my hammer retracting back into its pendant state and I rushed ahead, going towards the back of the cart.

"Ready..." I put my feet against the back wall as Luffy and Sanji boarded.

"Do you need help, Amie-chan?" Sanji asked, towards the end.

"I... I can do it...!" I said, pushing off, sending the cart down the hill. I clung to the back briefly until Sanji reeled me in, pulling me into his lap.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Sanji-kun!"

He merely swooned, hearts in his eyes.

"BOULDER!!" Nami calls.

"I GOT IT!!" Luffy shouted. "Gomu Gomu No GATTLING!!"

I blinked as I saw rubble from the boulder being sent towards us. I merely stood, deflecting any heading towards my general direction with my hands. I hear Luffy laugh and I turn to grin at him, only to yelp as his head gets caught in a tree.

"LUFFY!!" I called, gasping as Ryuuji uses his tail to pull him back over.

"Thank you..." He said dizzily. Causing Apis to laugh. I grinned again at them, turning back towards our destination. I blinked.

"Uh, guys...?" I said, pointing. "There's a Marine ship in the way..."

"Then we'll just hit it!" Luffy said.

"I had a feeling that would be your solution..." I mumbled, then yelped as we finally left land and were flying through the air. I fell back on my butt and cringed as we collided into the Marine's mast and kept on going, over the Going Merry and into the water.

After a while, I paused for thought. Well, despite wrecking an expensive dress, seeing Sanji and Luffy get injured, and flying off a piece of land that looked like Usopp's nose...

"That was fun!" I said happily, grinning. "Can we do that again sometime?"

"NO!!" Nami snapped. I pouted.

"Aw... you're no fun..."

* * *

** I know, I know! I couldn't remember what they called GATTLING!! Okay!? I is sorry! XP**


	36. Lost Island!

**Luffy: Hey, how come you didn't update yesterday?**

**I had a small writer's block. I'm sorry! D:**

**Sanji: Aw... Author-san, dun be sad! -Hugs.-**

**Amie: Hey, if he falls for the Author, does that mean that Zoro wins?**

**Sanji: -Automatically lets go- AMIE-CHAN, NO ONE CAN REPLACE YOOOUUU!!**

**... Anyway... Poll Update time! **

**... Wow. It seems that DEFINITELY SANJI is the highest category, AND Sanji's in the lead by one vote!**

**Sanji: HA!! Ha ha HA!!**

**Amie: o.O**

**But you know, I've been thinking: What if Amie was paired up with neither of them? And was paired up with, say... Usopp?**

**Usopp: DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!! DO YOU _WANT _ME TO DIE!?**

**No! I'm just saying that if you have a crack-pairing idea, tell me! I wanna know! And who knows, I may get inspired and may write-.**

**Sanji and Zoro: YOU WILL NOT!!**

**Sanji: Sorry for yelling at you!**

**Uh... right! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Amie: It's long again, so you can tell she's still bored with this arc!**

**WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!?**

* * *

After tying Ryuuji's raft to our ship, I decided to sneak down to the women's quarters to change.

I don't think it's very wise for me to run around in a ruined dress anymore... It would be like a constant reminder of the money Nami wasted getting me a dress only to have it destroyed. It was bad enough that I had a sneaking suspicion that Nami was gonna make me pay her back for it...

I decided to shrug all that off along with the dress and I put on a long black tee shirt, slipping back into my sandals.I sighed happily as I stepped out on deck, stretching my arms over my head, walking towards the back to see everyone there. At least, everyone except Apis and Sanji.

Wonder what they're doing...

Eh. Oh well.

"So, how's our dragon friend doing?" I asked down at Luffy, who was staring at its eye.

Luffy looked at me. "I think he's sleepy."

I blinked, tilting my head to the side as he closed his eyes. I frowned. "Seems a bit more depressed than just sleepy to me..." I muttered quietly.

"EVERYONE!! LUNCH IS READY!!" I blinked, turning to see Apis carry a pot. I felt my brow twitch, remembering that breakfast, and I noted everyone else cringing a bit as well. Then Sanji came walking behind her, and everyone relaxed. It appeared that he made it and Apis was just helping out.

No offense, I know the poor girl tries, but I dun wanna eat something that tastes like burnt moldy socks again.

But then again, I've never had any...

"Oo! Sanji!" Usopp spoke. "For a second I thought Apis made it!"

I saw Apis glare at him, then purposely step on his foot. As he yelped, I turned my head away, snickering. I covered my mouth so they wouldn't come out, though. I didn't want to be too rude.

"Here's yours, Ryuuji!" Apis said, holding up the pot she was carrying.

"Yay! Food!" Luffy cheered, extending his arms to grab the pot.

"Ah, wait! Luffy I wouldn't-!" I tried warning, but too late. He grabbed the pot from Apis.

"ACK!! IT'S HOT!!" Luffy yelped, flinging the pot onto Ryuuji's head.

I cringed just as it hit his head, my shoulders hunched and all.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Sanji snapped.

"Ryuuji!" Apis called, sliding down the rope to his raft. She rushed over to him.

I leaned over the edge, trying to see if they needed help as Luffy pulled the pot off with his sandals and Apis brushed Ryuuji's head off. Apis seemed to pause, then look eastward. Luffy walked over to her to ask what was going on, and I leaned in more to try to listen in, but was yanked back by Nami.

"No leaning. You'll fall in!" Nami said firmly.

"Oh, blah blah blah..." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"HEY!!"

We all looked down.

"Lost Island is East of Gunken Island!" Apis called. "Ryuuji remembered!"

"Wow." I said, grinning. "It seems that what Luffy did jogged his memory..."

"SET COURSE FOR LOST ISLAND!!" Luffy called.

"Usopp, come help me!" Nami called, rushing off.

"Right!" Usopp said, following.

"Oi, idiot." I heard Sanji call down to Luffy. "You wanna eat or not?"

"Oo! Food!"

After lunch, it was relatively peaceful, so I pulled out my sketchbook and began to draw again. As I did, I went into thought.

I've come to admit that Zoro and Sanji may have feelings for me. Then again, Sanji just loves every woman and Zoro... well... it's just too hard to tell.

Besides, even if they did, I don't even know if I do or not.

This was tough... I mean, of course, I'm starting to feel relatively close to both of them. I worry about both of them, everything just involves _both_ of them!

Argh! Why does this have to be complicated!?

"Oy, Amie-chan!" Eh?

I looked up at Luffy, putting my sketchbook and pencil down and walking over, sitting on the ram's horns.

"What is it?" I asked him. He merely pointed outward, and I turned and looked.

What the heck is _that!?_

It was a grayish blob, and it seemed to slowly get bigger the further we went.

That was... peculiar...

"Do you know what that is?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He did also. "No. Do you?"

We both tilted our head to the other side. "No, I don't..."

"Hmm..." We both frowned.

I then blinked. "Hey! You know what it kinda looks like?" I said, straightening my head up.

He looked at me, head still tilted. "What?"

"It kinda looks like a ship..." I said, narrowing my eyes. "But it's kinda see-through... so maybe..."

We both felt our eyes widen and looked at each other. "_A ghost ship...?_"

We both stared at it as it got closer. Finally, Luffy slowly extended his foot, and I gasped as the air rippled around it, and I gawked back at myself the smoky boat turned into us in our boat.

It was like a frickin' mirror!

"Oo! Cool!" Luffy cheered and I fell back onto the deck. He merely ignored that and looked towards Nami. "Hey, Nami! Look at this!"

I gawked as we kept going, through our reflections and all.

"Oo! Where am I going? Where am I going?" Luffy said, laughing as he disappeared.

I jumped as I heard Nami and Usopp scream.

"AMIE-CHAN, GET AWAY FROM THERE!!" Ack, she has a point!

I didn't stand, but I merely crawled on all fours hurriedly.

The galley door burst open and I paused in my crawling to see Zoro and Sanji step out. I squealed faintly as I felt as a strange sensation at my feet, working upward. It was as if I was being pulled through a waterfall or something.

Zoro's eyes landed on me and he gaped as I was through halfway and kept on going. "Amie-chan!" He yelled, rushing towards me, soon followed by Sanji.

I looked back again, cringing as it was at my neck and it kept going. I then grunted when two people tackled me.

"Ouchies..." I mumbled. I felt one person get off completely, then I felt my face heat up when Zoro rose a bit, coming face-to-face with me.

If I had to guess, we were probably the same bright red.

"GET OFF HER, YOU SHITTY MARIMO!!" I blinked as I saw Zoro being flung back and saw an angry Sanji standing over me. I pushed myself off the deck and dusted myself off.

"Amie-chan, are you all right? I hope you weren't hurt!" Sanji said, standing over me.

"I'm fine, Sanji-kun." I said, looking at him and patting his shoulder. "You didn't have to do that to poor Zoro-kun, though... is he okay?"

I looked and saw Zoro on the ground, groaning.

"Zoro-kun, you okay?" I asked, walking over.

After hearing that, he automatically jumped up. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." He then glanced around. "What's with this fog, though?"

"I dunno... but I dun like it..." I said. "I'll be right back."

I then ran over to my sketchbook and pencil, quickly running them into the women's quarters and tossing them on my bed.

As soon as I shut the door and got back onto the deck, it started to rain.

"Oh lovely!" I said over the ran, then yelped as the ship jostled, falling back down and skidding around a bit. When it calmed enough, I stood, looking over to see that Zoro, Sanji, and Apis had fallen on each other.

"Sanji-kun! Zoro! Take in the sail and fasten the ropes!" Nami ordered. "Amie-chan, make sure to take Apis somewhere safe!"

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji shouted, rushing off.

I turned to Zoro as he was about to run off. "You sure you don't need help?"

"We can handle it! You just make sure that you get somewhere safe with Apis!" Zoro said.

I sighed, not liking to sit out as I went over to Apis, grabbing her arm. "Come on, Apis. Let's get inside!"

"No! I have to be with Ryuuji!" Apis shouted, yanking her arm out of my grasp and running.

"Oy! Are you nuts!?" I didn't want to use my full strength on the kid. I'd break her arm!

She skidded around a bit, and I sighed. I have to chase around a kid while the others deal with the sails. _Fun_...

I ran after her towards the back, and gasped as I saw her try to hold onto the ropes.

They must've gotten untied!

I ran over, grabbing onto the rope she was holding with my hands and cringed. I might just get a blister...

"Amie-san!" I heard Apis say as I stood and quickly went over to the other, putting one rope in each hand. I didn't really listen to Apis as she talked to Ryuuji. He merely stared at us as I tried working on pulling him in so I could tie it back.

I took a few steps, then skidded back where I was when the ship shook.

Crap. Looks like I can only hold it in place until this storm stops.

"GOMU GOMU NO NAGENAWA!!" I yelped as I saw Luffy's arm shoot off and wrap around one of the wheels of the raft.

"Thanks for the help, Luffy!" I called.

"Luffy!" I heard Apis shout.

"We promised that we'd get you to Dragon's Island, right!?" Luffy called.

I smirked, looking down at her. "We can handle it until the storm's over..." I said.

Apis blinked, then grinned. "Okay!"

After that, I merely focused on holding onto those ropes, barely noticing the dull pain that was there. I could ignore it for now. Right now, there were more important things.

I blinked as I felt the rain lighten up, and I looked up, seeing the sky go from evil and dark, to clear and blue.

"Wow..." I whispered, blinking around my glasses.

When it lightened up fully, I then started reeling Ryuuji in, putting Apis back on deck. When I got close enough, I heard Luffy's arm snap back and I felt a hand on one of mine. I looked at Zoro.

"Let me help with that." Zoro said simply.

I smiled at him. "Thanks!" I said, letting him take a rope. We tied it to the mast together, and I sighed, flexing my hands and cringing. They were bright red from irritation, and surprisingly, there was no blister.

Well that's good!

I then looked around and gasped, rushing around Zoro and looking, seeing an island seemingly in the middle of the eye that we were in. It was _amazing_! "Oh wow!"

I went to the front deck with everyone else, staring out at it and brushing my hair out of my face.

"Hey, look at that statue!" Usopp said. "It looks like a dragon!"

"Well, this is a dragon island, Usopp..." I said, snickering.

"I guess the humans who lived here built these..." Sanji said.

"Oo...! I wanna explore it!" I said excitedly. "It seems so _cool_!"

"Have I ever mentioned that you're crazy?" Usopp said plainly.

"DON'T INSULT AMIE-CHAN!!" Sanji snapped.

"It's okay, Sanji-kun! I know I'm crazy!" I said happily.

We docked on the island not too long afterwards. I helped pull Ryuuji's cart in, and then I took a look around.

"Oh _wow!_" I said. "This place is awesome!"

"Something wrong with Ryuuji?" I turned to Luffy, who was looking at Ryuuji and Apis.

Apis looked a bit sad. "This may not be Lost Island... Ryuuji doesn't remember..."

I slouched. "You've _got_ to be kidding!" After all that!? This _has_ to be it or I'll be _pissed_ dammit! That was a tough storm!

_I ALMOST GOT A BLISTER!!_

"Let's go up there!" Luffy said. "Ryuuji may remember if we go up there."

Apis blinked, then grinned. "Okay!"

And with that, we started walking. Nami and Apis were up ahead while I helped push the cart with Usopp and Sanji as Zoro and Luffy pulled.

"Damn Nami!" I heard Usopp grumble. "Making us men push the cart!"

"Oi! You callin' me a dude, Usopp!?" I snapped.

"Hey! Less talking and more pushing!" Nami snapped.

"You're not the one pushing this thing, you witch!" Usopp said.

"Shut up!" Sanji said. "Nami-san is not a witch! She's wonderful!"

"CAN WE ALL JUST DO AS SHE SAYS AND COMPLAIN ABOUT IT LATER!?" I finally snapped. "YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!"

"Sorry, Amie-chan!" Sanji said quickly.

I merely sighed as we kept pushing. There wasn't much to complain about anyway. It was just pushing a cart!... That had a big dragon on it...

... Okay, THEY had something to complain about. I was unnaturally strong due to the Devil's Fruit, so it didn't bother me...

"Is... this a town...?"

I blinked as we stopped moving to take a look around, seeing the remains of buildings, possibly houses. It didn't seem that anyone lived here anymore. Most possibly for a while now...

"Well, it _used_ to be..." I answered, stepping away from the cart and kicking a piece of rubble. "These buildings look like they collapsed a long time ago. I highly doubt anyone's still living here..."

"GET BACK HERE!!" Usopp snapped.

"SHUT UP!!" Sanji snapped. "Amie-chan, you don't have to push anymore. Really, we can handle it!"

"ARE _YOU_ INSANE NOW!?"

"Hey!" We all looked to see Apis with a bird on her shoulder and something in her hands.

"You hear anything, Apis?" I asked.

Apis nodded. "Up that hill!" She said, pointing. "There's a building there with a picture of a dragon on it!"

Nami grinned. "Then that's where we'll go!"

Apis nodded, dashing off ahead. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

"Okay, okay! Geez!" I said, rushing back to the cart. "Okay, guys! I'm ready!"

As we started to push again, I couldn't help but notice that Nami wasn't following. I looked back and sighed as she just stood there. "Oy! Nami! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Nami called, rushing after us.

I rolled my eyes and kept pushing. And I thought _I_ was bad...

... Well, okay. She still isn't as bad as me... but still...!

It took us a while for us to get to where the bird told Apis to go, and when we got there, I put my hands on my knees, panting. Even a girl with unnatural human strength can have limits, you know!

After a bit, I looked up to see a wall with a dragon painted onto it. I assumed that it could possibly be a door, what with my knowledge of watching too many of those adventure movies back when I was young...

"All right!" Luffy said. "Let's go in!"

"Where's the door then, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

I blinked, walking around to the front of the cart. "I think we're staring at it..."

"Doesn't look like one to me..." Zoro muttered.

"Then let's use a key!" Luffy shouted.

"We would... but... we don't have one..." I said.

"Ah, right!" Luffy said. I sighed, mumbling curse words to myself.

"Apis...?" I turned to see Apis holding her pendant.

"Think Apis' pendant is the key to the Dragon's nest?" I asked.

Nami shrugged. "Possibly..."

Apis then reached to put her pendant into a slot on the wall, but she was a few centimeters short. She whimpered, looking back at us.

"Aw, it's okay..." I said, walking over. "I'll do it."

Apis nodded, handing me the pendant. I twirled it around a bit to get the position right and started to move it in...

...Only to pause when I heard something crumble and felt myself shrink a bit.

"That's not good." I said simply, then screamed as we all feel through the floor. On the way down, I felt myself getting hit by several rocks and scraped by some tree roots. I grunted when I hit the ground with the others, laying on something that hurt my back.

"Mega ouchie..." I groaned.

"Stupid ruins and... stupid keys...!" I heard Sanji groan as I sat up. I heard him make a weird noise and I looked at him. Lessee... a bit pale... wide-eyed... staring at what I was laying on.

Déjà vu...

I decided to look myself and cringed. It was a rock that probably would've punctured my back and hurt my spine if I had normal strength.

I sighed. "I wish I didn't look..." I said, standing along with everyone else. I handed the pendant back to Apis. "Here ya go, Apis-chan."

"Well, at least we're inside now!" Luffy said happily.

"Yeah... but where are we exactly?" Zoro asked.

I saw that Nami was staring at the ceiling and I blinked, looking up as well. I gasped. "Oo! That's so cool!"

It was an old painting of sorts. It had some dragons and people on it. There were also little islands. It was peculiar...

... Almost like a map.

"I don't think this is the Dragon's Nest..." Nami said simply.

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Look at the map." Nami said, pointing. I looked all right.

Okay... there was a picture of an island with a dome on it... hmm... dome... like this island... so maybe... that's where _we_ were... I looked around the picture, seeing an island with a dragon on it, like Ryuuji, I think they're called Senneryu or something... maybe _that_ was it! But... it's strange... it looks like...

"Dragon's Nest must be located on Gunken Island..." I said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I looked at Nami, blinking.

"I did?" I asked, noticing the crew giving me a weird look.

"You weren't _listening_ to me!?" Nami said, looking a bit angry.

"I was trying to figure it out!" I said defensively. "I lose track of what's going on around me when I'm thinking!"

Nami sighed. "Either way, Amie-chan's right. It does appear that it's on Gunken Island." She said.

"But you said that it was impossible!" Usopp said, aghast.

"The map on the ceiling says differently." I said, pointing up. "So we'll just have to go back and see... but then again... it... the actual nest might've sunk a long time ago..."

"It would explain why no one's been able to find it before..." Nami stated.

I cringed, seeing Apis' face fall. I was about to cave and comfort her until she ran over to Ryuuji again. She began talking to him, telling him to look at the picture and to try to remember.

Come on, Ryuuji... you need to _think_...!

I saw his eyes widen, and apparently he remembered something.

"He remembers!" Apis said, turning to us. "The Dragon's Nest _is_ on Gunken Island!"

"So we went through all that trouble for nothing..." Usopp grumbled.

I saw Apis' face fall and I smacked Usopp lightly on the head.

"I'm sorry..." Apis mumbled. "I put you through all this trouble..."

"Cheer up." I said, causing Apis to look at me. "We still have a good chance!"

"Amie-chan's right!" I looked at Usopp. "And who knows! It may be somewhere else!"

I put Usopp in a headlock. "Yeah, and we won't know unless we try!"

"Ack! Leggo!" Usopp whined, flailing his hands around. After a while, I did let him go, seeing him glare at me, then he did the same to me.

"Eeya!" I squealed, flailing around as well. "Okay, okay! You got your revenge!"

Usopp let go of me, then grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Then let's go!" I turned to Luffy. "Ryuuji won't get better if we just site here!"

Apis was in tears. "Thank you guys so much!" She said, smiling.

I heard some rustling going on above us, and I tensed, glancing in the area where it came from. I also heard Zoro begin to unsheathe one of his swords, just slightly.

"Zoro? What is it?" Nami asked.

"Someone's here..." I nodded in agreement, and I barely noticed Usopp start to step away from me.

Everyone looked, and sure enough, it was Erik: the Gay Kamaitachi.

* * *

**On a side note, for Chapter 25, I added a bit to the clothes at Amie bought. Not really negligable, but I want it known that Amie also bought clothes for colder weather.**


	37. Down the Hill We Go!

**Oh. My. Gawd. Something really odd happened.**

**Amie: I know! You actually finished this chapter!**

**Not that. Something else!**

**Amie: ... **_**Really?**_

**Yeah!**

**Luffy: Oo! Oo! I wanna hear! –Sits like a kindergartener.- **

**Well, I was on and I was listening to this song called "No Air" done by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown, right?**

**Anyway, it got me thinking of a couple... a certain couple involving a certain OC among us...**

**Amie: So what coupling was it?**

**It was...!**

**-Everyone is listening, leaning over and everything.-**

**... SanjixAmie!**

**Sanji: YES!! THAT MEANS I WIN!! AMIE-CHWAAAN!! DARLING!! I HAVE WON YOUR HEART!!**

**Not exactly...**

**Sanji: -Falters.-**

**See, I also thought that "Saving Me" by Nickelback was a nice ZoroxAmie song.**

**Amie: So do you think that you're close to fin-wait a minute!**

**Eh?**

**Amie: That "No Air" song! Why **_**exactly**_** is that a good song for me and Sanji if we were to end up together?**

**... If I told you, it'd ruin the story...**

**Amie: -Pauses. Then she pales.- DO I **_**DIE!?**_

**IF I TOLD YOU IT'D RUIN THE STORY!!**

**Sanji: WAA!! AMIE-CHWAAAAAN!! YOU CAN'T DIIIIEEEEE!!**

**UGH... just... get on with the chapter!**

* * *

I glared up at him, my pendant threatening to transform as I clenched my fists so hard I was afraid that my nails would puncture the skin as my knuckles went white.

He hurt my Captain... he hurt Sanji... he's on my shit list...

"Thank you very much for that explanation. Now I know the location of the Dragon's Nest." Eric said.

"Not you again!" Luffy shouted.

Eric merely smirked, continuing as if he wasn't interrupted. "Although, it seems to be a waste, seeing as it's underwater..." He said. "So I'll be taking the dragon with me."

"No way!" I turned to Apis. "We don't even know if the Dragon's Nest is really there or not!"

"Yeah!" I snapped, pointing at him. "And there's no way we'd hand Ryuuji over to the likes of you, you stupid Gay Wind Weasel!"

_That_ pissed him off. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" He snapped.

I merely smirked. "You heard me, ya flaming rodent!" I then stuck my hand out. "I'm gonna kick your ass so hard-!"

I stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to Zoro. He gave me a look that basically told me to calm down and stay back. After a pause, as I let myself calm down a little, he turned to Luffy.

"Luffy." He said calmly. "Take Ryuuji back to the ship. I'll join you later."

Luffy grinned. "Right!" He said.

"B-But...!" Usopp stuttered. "Where's the exit!? I don't see one!"

"I'll make one!" Luffy said happily, bolting.

"Luffy!" I started, cringing as he hit the wall with a loud thud, falling to the ground.

As for the wall? Nothing.

"Eh!?" Luffy said, head tilting. "I could've sworn that would work..."

I sighed, walking over. "Let me make one, Luff-." I was cut off as there was a rumbling. I blinked, seeing the wall near him crumble to the ground. "Um... nevermind..."

"Yosh! Come on Apis, let's go!" Luffy said, rushing to the cart.

"I'm not gonna let you get away that easily!" I gasped, turning with a growl, only to see Zoro deflect Eric.

"Amie-chan, go with Luffy. They'll need you're help!" Zoro grunted.

"Yeah, Amie-chan!" Luffy called. "I need you to pull the cart!"

I turned, staring as he waved me over, then sighed as Sanji kicked him in the head, rambling about how to not talk to me like that and stuff.

"Very well, Zoro-kun." I said. I then glared. "But you _better_ come back or I'm gonna find a way to kick your ass!"

Zoro smirked. "Understood."

I grinned then, running to the rope attached to the cart. I stood in front of it, sticking it under my arms. I looked back, and rolled my eyes as Luffy was watching the fight.

"Oy... Luffy...? I need you to sit down..." I said. I growled as he wasn't listening. "Luffy! Come on!"

Zoro heard me yelling at him and he snarled. "LUFFY YOU IDIOT!! GET GOING!!"

"Ah! Right!" Luffy said, standing at the front of the cart. "All right, Amie-chan! Mush!"

"SHE'S NOT A DOG, YOU IDIOT!!" I felt a sweatdrop as Sanji kicked him again. I growled as they began to yell.

"WILL EVERYONE QUIT IT AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN SO I CAN GO!?" I snapped.

They did so, Sanji smiling innocently at me.

"Okay. Hold on tight!" I called, running, pulling the cart with me. I began to pick up speed, kicking off with a huge burst as I hid the ledge.

I gasped at first as we went flying into the air, then laughed a little with Luffy, even as we began to plummet. As we landed on the tree root, I kicked off it, grabbing a better hold of the rope and landing on top of Ryuuji.

"Yahoo!" I heard Luffy shout. "This is fast!"

"Thank me if we actually live through this!" I said happily.

"DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!!" I grinned back at Usopp.

"Sorry!" I then focused on the front, not only holding the ropes, but hanging onto Ryuuji's feathers, straddling him. Even sitting like this felt great, like I was flying. I had that heady feeling, and I squealed as we transferred to tree-roots to solid stone.

"AMIE-CHAN, YOU ARE STEERING THIS THING, RIGHT!?" I blinked, looking at Nami.

"Wait..." I then gasped. "You can _steer_ this thing!?"

"DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!!" Nami snapped.

I blinked. "But... I'm not joking!"

I heard Usopp wail. "This is it! We're gonna die!"

I blinked, hearing Apis move closer to me. "Luffy!" I saw Luffy turn to her. "Is Zoro gonna be okay!?"

"Zoro?" Luffy then grinned, turning back ahead. "Yeah!"

Apis blinked. "B-But that Eric guy is a Devil's Fruit user!"

"Oh, please!" I said. "Zoro-kun's tough. He won't let some gay wind weasel take him out!"

Apis paused for thought before looking up. She paled. "Ah! Amie-san, don't you see that? It's a tunnel up ahead!"

I blinked, looking up, and I felt my stomach plummet. Shit, she was right. "That's not good." I said simply.

"DON'T JUST SAY THAT!! DO SOMETHING!! LIKE, TURN!!" Apis snapped.

"I would if I knew how!" I yelled, then squealed, ducking a bit as we entered the tunnel so as not to lose my head... literally! There was a pause then as we shot back out through the other end, continuing down the path. As soon as I opened my eyes, I paled.

"WA!!" I heard Nami scream. "AMIE-CHAN!! TURN!! IF WE FALL OFF THAT CLIFF, WE'RE DEAD!!"

"I WOULD IF I KNEW HOW TO TURN!!" I screamed back. I freaked as I heard something snap and we skidded, and I looked back to see that a wheel broke off, sending us spinning. I shut my eyes as we spun until we paused. I opened my eyes to see us facing a rock face...

... And we were sliding backwards.

"Aw, crap." I said, then squealed as we slid down, grunting as we hit a wall, then I screamed as we went forwards.

Back, wall, forth, wall. It was the pattern _all the way down_!

After a while of that, we kept going down a relative slant, and I recognized it as the area near the ship. I sighed in relief.

"Whoo..." I said, loosening the grip I had on the rope.

"Well, at least we made it back to the ship safely..." Nami whimpered.

We didn't have much time to relax, though, as the raft hit a rock in the road and we were flung back. I yelped, tumbling off Ryuuji and ending half on the raft and half off.

"Augh..." I groaned, seeing Apis merely skid off Ryuuji slightly.

"Yay! We're here!" I heard Luffy cheer. "Prepare to leave!"

"I can't take anymore..." Nami said simply.

"Idiot." Sanji snapped.

"Well..." I wheezed. "At least we made it down in one _piece_!"

I squeaked the last part as I slid off the raft, wincing as my back scraped against the wood.

I heard Apis gasp. "Luffy! Zoro's in trouble!" She said. "Are we gonna help?"

Luffy blinked, then grinned. "Yeah! First, let's get ready to leave! Amie-chan, help me with this raft!"

I groaned. "My back feels like it was snapped in two..." I whined, sitting up. I grunted as I heard it crack as I walked over to him.

We made quick work, tying the raft to the ship and boarding it.

Luffy then grabbed a pair of binoculars, looking. He then grinned. "Ah! Found him!" He handed me the binoculars. "ZOOOOOROOOOO!!"

I looked through the binoculars as he shot his arm out. I saw Zoro myself, seeing hunched over in front of Eric and I snarled. Damn Eric! At least Zoro's in one piece!

I smiled as I saw Luffy's arm come into view and grab the back of Zoro's shirt.

"Got him!" Luffy announced.

"Perfect ten, Luffy!" I said happily, lowering the binoculars to Apis, who looked as well, grinning.

Luffy grinned, pulling back. "LET'S GOOOOOO!!"

"I BETTER NOT HIT THE SHIP, LUFFY!!" I heard Zoro shout.

I sighed. He just jinxed himself.

As soon as I thought that, I heard a loud _thump_ and I cringed.

"Ah, sorry." Luffy said simply, looking down at Zoro.

"One of these days..." Zoro grunted. "I'm definitely gonna kill you..."

I waited for Zoro to stand as I rushed over to him. "YAY!! ZORO-KUN'S OKAY!!"

Zoro tensed after a while, then he smirked. "I told you I could handle it."

It was then that Zoro made a big mistake.

He gave my back a hearty pat.

"ITAAAIII!!" I screamed, stepping back and arching my back a bit as I felt the pain travel up and down my back. I barely noted Sanji kick at him and Zoro blocked it.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HER BACK HURT!!" I heard Zoro yell.

I finally stood straight, looking at Sanji and Zoro as they quarreled and we started moving again. I sighed, quickly going over stiffly and standing in-between them. Sanji staggered and fell back, and Zoro merely blinked.

"No need to fight over me like that." I said simply. I then smiled at Zoro. "It's okay, Zoro. You didn't know."

He looked a bit guilty still, but he finally sheathed his swords.

"Amie-chan!" I turned to Sanji. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine..." I said. "Besides, we have other things to worry about, like getting Ryuuji to Gunken Island."

There was a bit of a silence. I looked at everyone, and it seemed that everyone except Luffy was giving me looks.

Oh, please! They need to not worry about me and my back and focus more on getting to Gunken Island and facing the Marines that could possibly be there! _I was going to be __**fine**_**!**

So, I did the first thing that came into mind.

I stood on one leg, bending the other, and curving my arms to one hand would be pointed at my head, the other at my armpit. I then made a pouty face.

"I am a monkey! Ook ook!" I said in a high, squeaky voice.

Luffy laughed and everyone else guffawed at me.

"WHY'D YOU GO AND DO THAT!?" Nami snapped.

"What!?" I said innocently. "I had to get you guys to not focus on my insignificant pain and focus more on the task at hand, so I decided to just give you guys something to stare at that was still PG!"

"Amie-chan, your pain isn't insignificant!" Sanji said, approaching me with concern in his face.

"It's just a sore back." A _very_ sore back. "I've had worse! Besides, I can still fight!"

"Ah, good! 'Cause we might have to!" Luffy said happily.

I blinked. "Why is tha-..." I trailed off as we went through the strange mirror again.

What greeted us wasn't the prettiest of sights: we were surrounded by roughly fifty Marine ships.

Oh, _happy day!_ Oy...


	38. The Poll Results And a NEW POLL!

**Well, folks. It seems that the polls are at a stand-still.**

**Amie: So that means you've come to a decision yet?**

**Er... perhaps...**

**Sanji: Well, what are the results.**

**Out of the thirty-six that have voted, overall, it's a tie...**

**Sanji: -Slouches.- Oy...**

**Amie: But that's just overall. Who is the main winner?**

**-Zoro and Sanji tense.-**

**Well, the actual winner is... Sanji.**

**Sanji: YES!! -Hugs Amie.- AMIE-CHWAAAAAAN!!**

**Zoro: You've got to be kidding me! _That_ eyebrow cook!?**

**Yeah, and it was the DEFINITLY SANJI category...**

**Zoro: NANI!?**

**But! Have no fear, Zoro-kun! You will have a one-shot series completely devoted to you and Amie!... when I feel like it...**

**Sanji: Ah, I get to have more time with MY Amie-chwan now! X3**

**Amie: o/o**

**Anyway, I just want to thank you all for voting! It was rather interesting to see the results as they developed. And now it leaves time for a new poll!**

**Amie: What kind of poll is that?**

**Sanji: How many kids we will have?**

**Luffy: Yay! More crew members! :D**

**Er... no... I've already decided that number...**

**Amie: W-We have kids...!?**

**Maaaaybeee... but now we're getting off topic! I shall discuss the poll, and will hopefully have it up not too long after posting this!**

**Luffy: -Blinks.- Well, what is the topic?**

**Well, remember a few chapters back when I brought up the idea of Usopp and Amie being a pairing.**

**Usopp: -Pales.- Don't remind me. I still have nightmares!**

**Zoro and Sanji: -Auras darken.- Yes...**

**Well, the topic is: Besides Zoro and Sanji, who else would you like to see Amie paired up with? And I'll have a list of names! **

**Amie: WHA!?**

**I think the results will be interesting.**

**Zoro: It's bad enough _he_ gets her, NOW you wanna see what everyone _else_ thinks!?**

**I know, I'm evil! Hee!**

**Zoro:... -Draws katana.- I'm killing her.**

**Sanji: YOU WILL NOT KILL AUTHOR-CHAN!! SHE NEEDS TO WRITE ABOUT ME AND AMIE-CHWAN!!**

**Well, I'm out of here before I get killed! See ya! -Rushes off.-**


	39. Back to Gunken

**Well, the poll is up and running! And I must say, the results so far are interesting!**

**Sanji: It doesn't matter to me. I get Amie-chwan in the end, and that's all that counts. -Hugs Amie.-**

**Amie: Who's in the lead.**

**-Snickers.- Luffy's brother, Ace.**

**Luffy: Hahahaha! If they got married, we'd be related! Hahahaha!**

**Amie: What's he look like?**

**-Whips out a picture.-**

**Amie:... He's actually pretty cute...**

**Sanji: NANI!? AMIE-CHWAAAAN!!**

**Amie: Er... but he's not as cute as _you_, Sanji-kun!**

**Sanji: ... Really?**

**Amie: -Nods.-**

**Sanji:... Okay. -Hugs.-**

**Okay... as they hug, keep on voting! And read! READ!!**

* * *

The only thing that was going through my mind at that moment, when we were surrounded by the Marines, was quite a simple thought.

Holy.

_SHIT._

"Oo! That one has a cool gargoyle on it!" I turned to Luffy, then to what he was looking at. Out of all the Marine ships, that one was the biggest and most decorated. I guessed that they were the head of this little operation.

Of course, it was also out of the circle of the other marine ships, which were now roping themselves together with thick chains.

"Aw, great." I said. "Now we're in the middle of this pickle..."

"Hm? Pickle?" Luffy turned to me. He then began to look around. "Where do you see a pickle?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind, Luffy..."

I then turned to Sanji and Zoro. "So, I guess we get to fight these guys off, ne?" I said, smirking. "Maybe this time they'll be tougher to beat..."

"Amie-chan, are you sure you wanna fight?" Sanji asked. He sounded concerned.

"I can handle it!" I said, waving it off. I then held out my right hand, my hammer emerging. I tapped it on the deck a couple of times. "This should be a cake walk for me!"

"All right!" Luffy yelled. "Let's go!"

"YOSH!!" I cheered, getting to the front of the ship with Sanji and Zoro as Luffy sat at the ram's head. It didn't take long for the Marines to start firing at us, and I couldn't help but smirk at how Luffy was able to laugh at all this, like this was just a simple game.

I yelped as there was a certain hit that made the boat rock violently. Apparently it was a little too close.

When it settled, I merely blinked. "That was kinda fun!"

"Yeah yeah!" Luffy said, agreeing with a big grin.

"YOU TWO ARE INSANE!!" Oh, leave us to our fun, Usopp...

There was a pause, and Luffy looked to his left. "Oo! Look! There's a cannon ball heading right at us!"

"I can't avoid it!" I heard Nami called. "You go take care of it!"

"Right! I got it!" Luffy said, rushing to where the cannon ball was heading. "GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!!"

He then expanded, bouncing the cannon right back.

"Nice one, Luffy!" I called. "I got the next one!"

"Okay, you have a deal!" Luffy called.

Then, there was a siren from the larger ship. We turned, and I felt my stomach plummet as they wheeled out a very large cannon.

"Okay, Amie-chan! It's all yours!" Luffy called happily.

"I don't think even _I_ can hit that back without causing damage to the Merry." I said. I jumped to their level, watching as Usopp stood by a cannon. "Usopp, I'm leaving that to you! You can do it! Have faith!"

"Wuss." I gave Luffy a look as he pouted.

"I'm not a wuss. I just have some common sense." I said. "Hitting that back with make the force travel down and towards the deck of the Merry. It's common physics!"

Luffy blinked. "So... it's a mystery technique."

"Forget it..." I said, bowing my head.

"FIRE!!" I blinked, seeing Usopp fire at the cannon, and I smirked as it hit its target.

The explosion was pretty darn cool, too.

"PERFECT TEN, USOPP!!" I shouted as we rushed to where Usopp was standing.

Usopp merely smirked, giving me a thumbs up.

I sighed as Luffy talked to Ryuuji. "I wish I could hit back a cannon ball..."

"Couldn't you have hit that one back?" Zoro asked.

"In all honesty, I dunno..." I said. "If it weren't for being on the Merry, I guess it wouldn't have hurt to at least try..."

"You mean you don't know?" He asked, eyes widened slightly.

"What?" I said defensively. "It would've been a hit or miss... well... more like hit or die, but still."

"THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE!!" Zoro shouted at me.

"Enough talk." We turned to Nami. "Now's the time to board the Marines and cut through those chains."

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji said, giving her a thumbs up.

I smiled at Luffy. "Luffy, ya ready?" I said, grinning.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy said, bringing his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO HASHIWATASHI!!"

He shot his arm forward, grasping a Marine ship. Zoro, Sanji and I then hopped up and dashed across.

When we got close to it, I couldn't hold it in. "Mwahahahaha!" I laughed evilly. "Time to smash some Marines! Hee hee!"

"Amie-chan, I know you try to be threatening..." Sanji said seriously. He then swooned. "But you were so cute just then!"

"Enough flirting! We're here!" Zoro snapped, hopping onto the Marine ship. Sanji followed, and then myself.

"Yay! We made it! Now where are they?" I asked, looking around and standing in front of Zoro. I blinked as I heard Zoro cringe. As soon as I looked up to see him pale, I heard Luffy's shouting. I turned to look to see what was going on, only to be yanked into Sanji's side as Luffy collided into Zoro.

"Ah, sorry, Zoro." Luffy said innocently.

"You..."

I sighed, then looked to the side. "Well, here are the chains." I said, walking over and tapping them with my foot. "Hmm... I'd guess steel. Wish I was still wearing my boots... could smash them easy."

I then grinned at Zoro as he stood. "But luckily we've got you, Zoro-kun!" I said happily. I then turned a bit serious. "You _can_ cut through these, right?"

Zoro snorted, walking over and looking at them. "Yeah. I just need complete focus."

"Understood." I blinked, turning to see the Marines burst through their doors and face us.

"Well, _finally_!" I said, twirling my hammer a bit. "We've been waiting for you guys!"

"Take care of them as I cut the chains will you?" Zoro asked.

"Okay!" Luffy and Sanji said firmly.

"No problem!" I said afterwards, charging with them. Luffy had the right, Sanji had the left, and I had the riff raff in the middle.

"One little, two little, three little Marines!" I sang as I began to hit them. "Four little, five little, six little Marines! Seven little, eight little, Nine little Marines! And I've still got a bunch to... GO!!"

And with that, the head of my hammer expanded, and I slammed it down. I smirked.

"Like a said. Cake. Walk." I then punched a Marine in the face as they approached me.

It didn't take that much longer to get rid of them, and it seemed that Zoro only had one more chain left.

He was almost done.

"Oy!" I blinked, looking at Sanji as he stared out at the sea. I rushed over to him.

"What is it?" I asked, then gasped, seeing a familiar figure row over to Ryuuji's raft.

"That flaming weasel managed to get here!?" I snapped.

"Flaming weasel?" I turned to see Zoro walk over. He then blinked in understanding as he saw who I was talking about. "Oh. Him."

"Think we can try to fight him off?" I asked, looking over.

Zoro frowned, shaking his head. "If we did, then he'd kill Apis, and most possibly Usopp and Nami." He looked at me then. "You don't want that, do you?"

"No..." I said, trailing off. "Apis isn't an evil little brat..."

"Eh? What's going on?" We all looked over at Luffy as he walked over.

I merely pointed, and he looked over. "That's what's going on."

"Eh!?" Luffy said in shock. He then glared. "I'll kill him!"

"Wait!" Zoro said, grabbing Luffy's shoulder. "If we tried that, he'll kill Apis and the others."

"Right. I understand." Luffy said. He then put a foot on the railing. "I'll kick him instead!"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!?" Zoro snapped, hitting Luffy on the head.

Finally, Luffy backed down and we watched as the raft was detached and they began to row away. Apis was shouting at Eric, and then Eric grabbed hold of her, and I tensed.

He better not hurt her, or even _I_ will find a way to kick his ass from here!

I hissed as Eric threw her into his little boat and I snarled.

"Can I kill him yet?" I snarled. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but didn't look back at who it was, and I merely relaxed when I saw Ryuuji rise up, causing the Marines to scramble and for Eric to pale. With a single swipe of his wings, he sent Eric flying.

"I think Ryuuji's got it covered." Zoro said.

"Then never mind..." I said, relaxing fully.

I didn't relax for long, though, as Ryuuji spread his wings and roared. I flinched, covering my ears.

"Ryuuji's roaring." Luffy said simply.

"Yeah. He's loud." I shouted. "And from what I can tell, pissed!"

When he stopped, I slowly removed my hands from my ears.

"I..." I said slowly. I then sighed. "Thank goodness, I can still hear."

"Yeah! Keep at it, Ryuuji!" I blinked, looking at Luffy, then at Ryuuji, who was trying to fly. I smiled. He was really gonna try to fly away...!

There he goes... there he goes...!

I gasped, watching in horror as they began to fire at him.

"STOP IT!!" I heard Luffy, shout, punching at the cannons.

I felt tears prick my eyes, and I snarled, turning it into a full out roar as I bolted towards one of the ships. I felt my hammer in my hand, and I grasped it firmly, dashing across the chains. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, and I felt myself snap, going beserk, hitting whatever I could. Marines, cannons, even innocent little barrels.

I lifted it up again to hit once more, only for my wrist to be met with a hand. I snarled, about to turn and lash out, only to see Sanji there.

"You got them..." He said faintly, his expression sad. "You got them."

I released my hammer, hearing a splash on deck and feeling it snake up my leg to revert back to its pendant state. I slackened, my arms lowering, causing his own to lower. I then turned out, seeing Ryuuji fall to the ocean and Luffy rush over to him.

I felt a single tear fall down my face. "It wasn't enough..."

I felt completely numb, even when Sanji turned me back around and hugged me. There was only that single tear that I shed, and it burned on my skin as he held me tightly.

I wasn't even aware of the fact that I kept on repeating that last sentence.

I heard something shoot through the air, and I turned my head to see Luffy catch a harpoon. The words exchanged were fuzzy, most possibly because of the mental state I was in at that moment. I merely watched as Luffy threw the harpoon back as it missed its target.

"Luffy..." I said quietly. I sighed, closing my eyes. "He should've hit him..."

I felt tired, suddenly, and I wondered half-heartedly if I just had a nervous breakdown. I didn't ponder long as I heard a loud roar that didn't sound like Ryuuji's. It didn't help that there was a great tremor through the ocean.

"W-What's going on...?" I asked, pulling myself from Sanji to look out. I looked down at the ocean and felt my brow narrow a bit. "I... Is there something... down there...?"

It almost looked like the ocean got shallow or something. I jumped, looking as Ryuuji raised his head and roared again.

"It... it's as if..." I paused as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's as if he's calling for someone..."

"Amie-chan..." I merely glanced at Sanji for a moment. "Amie-chan, are you going to be okay...?"

"Eventually..." I looked down at my hands as they rested on the railing.

They were trembling. Great. I clenched the railing to hide it. I gasped, hearing multiple calls, and I looked up.

Holy. _Cow_...!

"Are... Are those...? Senneryuu!?" I said in shock.

"Incredible..." I heard Zoro state.

"They must be answering Ryuuji..." Sanji said.

Speaking of Ryuuji... I looked back towards him, watching as he reared back up to roar, only to collapse in exhaustion, then sink further.

As I saw him sink further, I felt a lump rise in my throat, and I heard cracking. "H... He's..." I finally heard the railing under my hands smash into pieces.

_Ryuuji was dead..._

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!!" I gasped, seeing Luffy shoot off Ryuuji's back and grasp hold onto one of the other flying Senneryuu. "ONO!!"

I merely watched as Luffy extend his leg, then swing it down on the main ship, breaking it in half.

"Wow..." I said quietly. I felt my lips slowly stretch into a shaky smile. "P-Perfect ten... Luffy...!"

I blinked, hearing shouts and screams as the Marines started to run off and retreat.

I frowned. "It seems that the Marines are just cowards without their captain..."

"And they aren't even going to bother checking on him..." Sanji snorted.

"Not our problem..." Zoro states, walking off. "Let's head back over to the ship."

"Right..." I said, following, but training my eyes to the ground.

I can't believe I lost it like that. They must think I'm insane now... Well, moreso than before...

"Oy..." I looked at Zoro. "It's going to be all right. Now get love-cook to quit gawking at the Senneryuu so we can go."

I blinked, then nodded, turning to Sanji. "Sanji-kun!" I called quietly. "Come on, let's go!"

"Coming!" Sanji said, rushing over.

We're able to, uh... "borrow" a little boat to get back over to the Merry. All that time, I stared out at the water, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. It didn't last for long, though, since we got there relatively quickly. They let me go first, and apparently Sanji went after me.

"Whoo! So cool!" I heard Usopp call as I got back onto the deck shakily.

"Nami-san! I've returned!" I heard Sanji call happily, and I sigh. Won't he just hurry and get back on board already!?

"Amie-chan?" Nami, don't point out how messed up I must look. "Where's Luffy?"

I looked up at her, about to answer, only to yelp as something hard landed on the ship, sending me backward. I groaned when the ship stopped shaking to see Luffy standing there.

"Yo!" He said happily.

"There he is..." I said, pointing.

I blinked, seeing Apis run to the back of the ship as Nami yelled at Luffy. I frowned, standing up and following her, staggering.

"Ryuuji..." I heard Apis whimper as I got close enough, and I swallowed the lump back down.

"Apis-chan..." I said softly, causing her to look over. I got to my knees, slouching slightly. "I'm so sorry, Apis-chan..."

Apis merely sobbed, as if shaking, then bolted at me. I felt my eyes widen, thinking that she'd try to hit me, only to be met with her hugging me.

"I... I made a promise to him!" Apis sobbed onto my shoulder. "I made him a promise, and I couldn't keep it!"

I felt the surprise ebb away and I close my eyes, hugging her back. "Apis... you did keep it..." I said softly.

"She's right."

I turn to look at Luffy staring down at us. He didn't have that carefree look that was usually donned on his face. He looked quite serious, actually.

"The Senneryuu are calling... you hear them, right...?"

I was about to look back at Apis when there was a huge tremor, bigger than the others. I let Apis go to look out, only to gasp in shock as we began to sink... or rather... an island began to rise underneath us.

"I... I get it now!" I blinked, looking back towards Nami.

"What do you get, Nami!?" I called.

"The name Senneryuu isn't for their lifespan! It's because they return to this island every one-thousand years!" Nami shouted. "They're migrators, so they didn't just come here by chance!"

"So..." I said. "Lost Island..."

"That name suits it perfectly, because it only surfaces every one-thousand years!" Nami shouted.

I felt understanding sink in as bits and pieces of rock began to surface as well. "So _that's_ why no one's ever been able to find it! It's been underwater! And no normal human can live for that long!"

The tremors soon stopped, and I was able to take in the whole Dragon's Nest as the Senneryuu began to land and perch in random places. There were remnants of sea-life on it, showing that it was underwater, and it also had the strangest rock formations I've ever seen.

It was... "Incredible..." They took the words right out of my mouth...

I couldn't help but smile. "It seems that Ryuuji did get his last wish after all..." I said quietly.

Apis blinked, then gasped, rushing to the rope ladder and off the ship.

I watched as she ran as Sanji and Usopp called for her, and I knew where she was going.

"Wonder where she's heading in such a hurry..." Usopp said as we climbed off the ship as well.

"It's because of Ryuuji..." We looked at Luffy, who was staring off at the distance, and I nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Ryuuji is over there..."

We followed her, even though we didn't run, and when we finally got there, I stayed in the back, feeling a lump in my throat.

There was Ryuuji, laying in a lake-sized puddle, Apis calling out to him.

"It's coincidence that Ryuuji landed here..." Nami said quietly. "Maybe he'll be able to rest in peace now..."

I swallowed. I was never one to keep my emotions trained to a minimum, and I've always had a weakness for animals.

Any movie I've seen that has an animal getting hurt or anything? I cry.

I even felt tears pour down my cheeks as I overheard them conversing.

"After one-thousand years of a body being underwater, it will calcify..." I blink a little, glancing at one of the rocks I saw Sanji lean on. I looked away quickly enough. The last thing he needs is to see me cry. "In a way, this isn't just a nest... it's a Cemetery for the dragons..."

"A graveyard..." I never liked graveyards, per se, but I guess this one's okay...

"No!" I looked up at Apis. "I won't believe it! Ryuuji said that if he were to come here, he'd get better! He can't die here!"

Luffy stepped forward a bit. "Ryuuji lived for one thousand years, Apis, and all that time, he was alone. He was alone until he met you. His last few moments with you were the best of his entire life..."

"Luffy..." Nami said. "You understand them...?

"Only a little..." Oy... "But I do know that he didn't lie to you, Apis. He did come here to get better. To be reborn..."

What was he talking about...? "Look over there." We all followed to where Luffy was pointing to, which was a dragon statue leaning over something round. Said round thing began to move and crack, and I felt my eyes widen and more tears flow down my cheeks.

It... It was...

After another moment, a baby Senneryuu burst through, letting out a small cry. I covered my mouth and felt my eyes widen as the tears kept coming. Dammit, sometimes I hate myself for being so damn emotional!

Okay, Amie, fight it _all_ back! You can do it! I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes and smiling. It took a few more deep breaths and a few more tears to be wiped away, but I managed to take control of my emotions.

"I... I think I understand now..." I looked at Apis. "I think I now know what Ryuuji meant when he said 'return me to the dragon's nest'. Why my ancestors built that temple..." She then smiled. "Thank you... Thank you everyone!"

I only smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Now, let's go back to the village! I'm sure everyone must be scared to death!" Apis said.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheers. I finally let out a small laugh as we all turned to walk to the ship. "Ah... I'm hungry! Sanji! When we get to the ship, make us some meat!"

I sighed as Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji fought over what to make. In all honesty, I didn't care. Food was food for me.

"Amie-chan!" I blinked and looked at Sanji. "Amie-chan, what do _you_ want to eat?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter, really." I said. I then grinned. "Anything you make will be delicious, Sanji-kun."

"Amie-chwan! You are so kiiind!" Sanji twirled around and hugged me. I giggled, hugging him back. Sanji's hug was a great comfort, actually. A small part of me didn't want to ever let go.

But I knew that I'd have too, soon... or else he'd get uncomfortable.

It didn't matter either way, though, seeing as we jumped apart when we heard a scream. I looked up, and felt anger well up in me again.

Dear gawd, can't that _Eric_ dude _ever die!?_


	40. Leaving Gunken for the Grand Line

All that Eric said was white noise to me. I didn't pay attention to a signle sentence of it.

Why should I, anyhow? He's pissed me off!

I glared, getting ready to hammer his ass to kingdom come when Luffy held his hands out.

"No." He said calmly. "I'll take care of him."

I stared at him. "Luffy... you sure...?"

He nodded, and I sighed. I really shouldn't get involved in this anyway. I might get out of control again. And no, we don't want that...

We stayed back as Luffy charged, and I merely flinched as there was a large gust of wind, probably from Eric's attack. Despite the fact that Luffy was now covered in little cuts and blood was slowly leaking from them, I wasn't worried. Why?

Because I had faith in my Captain. Plain and simple.

I felt my lips twitch upwards when Luffy finally grabbed Eric and gave him a large head-butt. There! That's why I have faith in my Captain!

And then, Luffy's arms flung back. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!!"

Just like that, Eric was sent flying off. This time, I truly smiled, and I heard Apis cheer happily. I gave Luffy a thumbs up as he turned and grinned back at us.

It was shortly afterwards that we finally returned Apis to her grandfather and fellow villagers. They shared a hug and had their little fluffy moment, and I couldn't help but smile at it. At least one person was back where they belonged.

But you know what?

I glanced from the corner of my eye at the rest of the crew and I smiled at them.

These people. These pirates... my fellow nakama... they're my second family...

And I would do everything that I could for them...

"You should stay for a while! Have something to eat!" I looked over at Pocudan and felt my brow twitch at the memories of that _gawd_ _awful long story_...

"We'd love to, but unfortunately we have to be going." Sanji said. I nodded in agreement.

That, and I dun wanna hear anymore stories. Well, at least from him. No offense to the old guy, but I've had my fill of boring lectures, thankyewverehmuch.

"Are you sure? Because I can tell you the story of the royal family..." He started.

"No! No no, that's fine!" I said quickly. "Besides, you told us already!"

Luffy snickered. "Well, we should get back to the ship!"

"Yeah." Nami said.

After some more "arguing" with Mister Pocudan on whether or not we should stay, we were finally able to get back to the ship. I leaned over the edge next to Luffy as we were starting to say our final goodbyes.

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"I'd love to, but I can't." Apis said sadly. "I... I want to learn more about my heritage! And I want to protect the Senneryuu, and maybe, one day, I'll be able to teach my children the same things and hopefully they'll be able to protect them as well..."

She gave us a wary look. "You're not offended... are you?"

I smiled at her. "Of course not!" I said happily. "I think what you're doing is a very admirable thing!"

Apis then stared at me, and I blinked. What was going through her head now?

Her face hardened slightly and she stood a bit straighter. "Amie-nee-chan!" Eh!? Sister!? "I... I know that you're trying to find your family! I want you to know that I have complete faith in that you'll find them soon! And if you don't... know that you're like my big sister and that you're family to me!"

I felt my eyes widen and tear up. Does she really know what she's saying...? Me... like her sister...?

I felt myself smile and I climbed back down off the ship, walking over to her as she looked at me warily, as if losing her determination. I merely knelt down in front of her...

... and poked her forehead.

She flinched at first, then looked back at me. I felt my smile widen.

"Thank you, Apis-chan... my little sis..." I said softly. "It's very appreciated..."

I saw her eyes well up with tears slightly, but she then smiled, nodding. I then patted her shoulder, standing and turning, wiping my own eyes from the tears they were close to shedding.

"I'll see you again one of these days, Apis-chan..." I said. "Don't forget that..."

"I won't!" Apis said firmly, and I chuckled, climbing back onto the ship.

"All right! Let's get going! TO THE GRAND LINE!!" Luffy shouted, getting hit on the head by Nami.

"We're right here, you idiot!" She snapped.

"I'll help with the anchor!" I said happily, rushing over, only to be held back by Usopp.

"Oh no you're not!" He said. "You're not going to be tossing that thing around!"

"Aw, Usopp, you're no fun!" I said, pouting.

After raising the anchor and hoisting the sails, we were sailing off, and I stood towards the rear of the ship with everyone else, waving goodbye to everyone on Gunken. It may take a while, but hopefully we'll be able to see them again.

When Gunken was out of sight, I lingered there, staring out at the ocean as everyone seemed to disperse.

That was definitely a once-in-a-lifetime experience with the dragons. I wonder if I'll ever see one again... It would be nice...

I cringed, remembering my breakdown on the Marine ship. They must think I need serious mental help now...

"Amie-chan."

I blinked, looking over to see Zoro. "Hey, Zoro-kun. What is it?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't know if you were zoning out or not, but Nami just said that you have crow's nest duty with me and the eyebrow-cook..."

"Eh?" I did? "Oh, well, I didn't hear! Thanks! I'll head up there now!"

I was about to pass him when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey... a... about what happened back there... when Ryuuji..."

Ah... here it comes. "Sorry you hard to see me like that..." I said. "I... I don't really know what went over me then..."

I felt Zoro's hand tense, and I became confused. I looked at him, and saw that his face was flushed. "Eh? Is something wrong?"

"Er... well..." Zoro then looked around several times, back and forth, as if to make sure no one was watching, and I got confused.

What was he trying to do?

Then I was face first in Zoro's chest again.

"I... I just want you to know that... I'm here for you..." He said in a strained voice. "Sorry I didn't say it back there..."

I felt my face heat up immensely, and I hugged him back. "It's okay... thank you..."

It was then that I noticed a difference between Sanji's hugs and Zoro's hugs. Sanji's hugs were comforting in some ways, and occured quite a few times a day.

But Zoro's hugs...

Zoro's hugs were _very_ rare... well, okay, this was my first official Zoro hug. And it made me feel comfortable... safe...

It was as if all the chaos that lingered in my mind from earlier had finally died down...

It was... nice...

Then, as if it had just started, Zoro pulled away quickly, walking around me and heading towards the mast. I just stood there, arms falling to my sides, the warmth of Zoro's body heat lingering.

"Oy, Amie-chan..."

"Yeah...?" I said, turning towards him.

For some odd reason, my heart jumped when he smiled at me. He _smiled_ at _me_. "We have to go to the crow's nest now..."

"Uh... right!" I said, rushing off after him as he continued.

Why did _that_ happen!? It was _just_ a _hug!_ No need to act like I have a school-girl crush!

I... _didn't_ have a crush on him after all!

... Did I...?

**Sanji: WHAT!? What is with THIS!?**

**I'm sorry, Sanji... I... I just... _can't_ make TOPA a SanjixOC fic anymore! I know that the majority of those who voted voted for you, but I just _can't!_**

**Sanji: -Sniffles.- Am... Am I not good enough for Amie-chwan...?**

**No! No, that's not it! I just... I just see her moreso with Zoro than with you! I'm sorry, Sanji...**

**Sanji: -Sighs, defeated.- I'm going to sulk in a corner now...**

**Aw... poor Sanji... well, anyway, SURPRISE!! I know you voted for SanjixAmie, but I liked ZoroxAmie better, so here you go! **

**As for the polls? Well, Ace is still in the lead, followed by Luffy, and in third is the Sanji/ZoroxAmie, then, tied for fourth, is Franky and Usopp! Keep voting folks! And if you have suggestions, let me know!**

**Until next time!**


	41. Reverse Mountain

**Wow... Well, the ZoroxAmie fans sure came out and celebrated...**

**Sanji: W-Where did all the SanjixAmie fans go!?**

**Zoro: Who knows and who cares?**

**Sanji: What was that!?**

**Anyway! Thank you all for your comments! It also seems that Yellow Eggplant is going to be making a picture too! I support fanart! So if you'd like, make some! It'd make me very happy! **

**I's very excited for this picture, Yellow Eggplant! I can't wait to see it! 8D**

**Sanji: And don't just make ZoroxAmie! Make SanjixAmie!... Please...?**

**... Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

After sneaking off to get my hoodie jacket, I met Zoro and Sanji up in the crow's nest. I had buttoned it up a bit, hiding my pendant, mostly because I didn't want it flapping around all over the place. It can get pretty windy up there, you know...

We took turns staring through the binoculars, and when it was someone else's turn, I would phase out in thought.

My reaction to Zoro's hug was, after all, quite peculiar, and I was just... well... perplexed...

Maybe it was just because he never hugged me before, which was true, he _never_ did. I was the only who did it. But besides that, why did I feel so... _weird_ being so close to him? All safe and stuff?

And the way my chest felt when he gave me that smile... I fought a shiver. What _was_ that?

I _couldn't_ have a crush on him now, could I? Granted, we talk a lot, and we fight in battles together... a lot... And, dear gawd, he's got a nice body... but that doesn't prove anything! I may just think he's really hot! That's all! Yeah! That's all!

I fought a sigh as I leaned over the edge a bit as Sanji looked through the binoculars next. Then there was Sanji, who was just sweet with every girl...

... And for some odd reason, I didn't really care if he genuinely liked me or not... well, in _that_ sense, anyway...

Well, that settles it. This is _definitely_ not something to talk about with Nami. Period.

"Nami-san!" I blinked, looking over at Sanji. "This is my report of _love_! There are storm-clouds up ahead!"

"Good!" Nami shouted up at us. "That means we're right on course!"

"Thank gawd..." I said, slouching a bit over the nest. "I don't think I could take it if we had to turn around or something..."

I heard a bit of noise from where Sanji stood, and I saw Luffy shoot up and stand next to him.

"Finally! We're at the Grand Line!" Luffy said happily. He then grinned and turned to Sanji. "Sanji!"

I felt myself cringe slightly as Luffy began to slap Sanji hard on the back. "We've arrived, Sanji! We've arrived! We've arrived!"

Sanji kicked him, obviously annoyed. "Quit it!"

"Sorry..." Luffy paused, then grinned, rushing over to Zoro. "Zoro!"

I fought to roll my eyes as Luffy repeated that process with Zoro and I watched as we slowly got closer to the storm clouds.

A part of me was curious, though. Would Luffy try to do that with me?

"Quit it!" Zoro snapped.

"Ah, sorry!" There was a pause, and then I heard some movement behind me. "Amie-chan!"

Yep, he would.

I turned to see Luffy grinning like a moron next to me and raise his hand to slap me on the back. "We've a-!"

He was cut off though, and I jumped as Luffy went sailing back onto the deck and Luffy was replaced with a black shoe, and later by a very angry Sanji.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!" He yelled.

"Ow!" Luffy yelled when he hit the deck. "THAT WAS MEAN!!"

I sighed. "Ya know, Sanji-kun, I could've taken it. Ya know, me being obscenely strong and all..." I said. I then grinned. "But... thanks anyway..."

Sanji twirled happily towards me. "You're welcome, Amie-chwan!"

"GUYS!!" I blinked, standing straight as I heard Nami call from the galley. "We need to have a bit of a meeting now!"

"COMING, NAMI-SWAN!!" Sanji called happily, hurrying down the crow's nest. I followed, and then it was Zoro. I felt myself flush as I fought to look up. Damn me and my slightly perverted tendencies...

When we were in the galley, I sat next to Zoro and across from Luffy, who was next to Sanji. Nami stood at the head of the table, and Usopp focussed on steering.

"We're going to be coming up on a bit of a toughie, everyone..." Nami said, unrolling the map. She then pointed to a strange part of the map. "We have to go up this mountain."

"That's impossible..." Zoro said.

"Shut up!" Sanji snapped. "What Nami says, Nami's right about!"

"But Sanji-kun, Zoro-kun has a bit of a point..." I said. I then turned to Nami. "Nami, how do we go _up_ a mountain? If I remember my physics..."

"I'll explain..." Nami said, cutting me off. "You see, this mountain is called Reverse Mountain for this reason..."

Oh boy, a boring lecture. I tuned her out as she began to explain it. As long as she's right, I have no problems...

But if we get into a pickle, I'm gonna kick her ass...

"So... it's a mystery mountain!" Luffy said, laughing. I snorted in humor. Oy, Luffy...

"Can someone help me!? It's stuck!" I blinked, seeing Usopp struggle with trying to move the helm.

"Sanji-kun, can you help him please?" Nami said. "He's driving me nuts!"

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji said happily, rushing over and trying to push it. He then blinked, still trying to move it. "It... it won't budge...!"

"It's like it's caught in the current!" Usopp stated in strain.

"Eh? Usopp, can you repeat that bit for me please?" Nami said, turning to him.

Usopp blinked. "Um... it's caught in the current...?"

Nami grinned. "Then we're right on track! The current should take us straight to Reverse Mountain! We just have to take this current, and then go down here... but... if we miss, and we crash..."

"We'd be doomed..." I finished for her.

Nami looked at me seriously and nodded. I hummed, arms crossed and I leaned back.

I then cheered.

"YAY!! WE'D BE DOOMED!!" I shouted happily, causing Luffy to laugh and cheer with me.

"YOU JUST CAN'T TAKE STUFF LIKE THIS SERIOUSLY, CAN YOU!?" Nami snapped at us.

I chuckled, lowering my arms. "If I did, then we'd never have any fun!" I said. "And we need fun around here, or we'd go insane!"

"It's a bit late for you..." I heard Usopp mumble, only to cut off as Sanji kicked him in the head.

"Don't insult Amie-chan!" Sanji snapped.

It started to rain shortly after, and Nami began ordering us around to prepare the ship for the storm. I had done my part already, and I now stood next to Nami with the hoodie of my jacket up as the rain poured down on us.

"Well, I can take it that we're near the Red Line, right...?" I said, turning to Nami, who simply nodded.

"So... Nami... where's this entry to this Reverse Mountain?" I asked. "I don't want to die by careening into a mountain side..."

"It should be..." She started, eyes narrowing. She then grinned. "That crack there..."

I blinked, trying to follow her gaze as a rockface came into view. Okay... don't see anything yet...

... Oh, wait! I saw it!

"Unbelievable!" I heard Zoro said. "The water's actually going up the mountain!"

I blinked, straightening a bit. "My viewpoint on reality has been officially warped!" I announced. I then paused. "Then again... it's been warped for a while..."

"Usopp!" I heard Luffy shouted. "Steer more towards the right!"

"I... can't... move it...!" I blinked, turning towards Usopp as Sanji ran over to help. I thought with the two of them steering it, it would move...

It only broke.

"WA!! IT BROKE!!"

"That's it..." I said, turning around. I then cleared my throat. I then raised my arms in a cheer.

"YAY!! WE'RE DOOMED!!" The response I got was a whack upside the head by Nami. "Okay, I'll shut up now..."

"GOMU GOMU NO BALLOON!!" I looked up as Luffy seemed to bounce off and inflate himself, positioning himself inbetween the ship and the rockface, guiding us back towards the current.

"Way to go, Luffy!" I called, grinning, though I didn't expect a response from him. I felt my grin fade off quickly, though, as Luffy seemed to sag off the side as we kept going. I rushed to the side, sticking my hand out for him.

"Grab hold, Luffy!" I blinked, looking at the corner of my eye to see Zoro there as well. My surprise faded quickly as someone clutched my hand, though, and I yanked forward, dodging the flying rubber boy as he landed onto the deck, only to find that he became clingy again and I went flying as well, skidding to a halt next to him.

"Luffy...?" I said. "What is it with you and clinging to me? I'm honestly not that cuddly..."

I only heard Luffy laugh. "Sorry! I forgot to let go!"

I sighed, blinking as Zoro walked over to stand over me. He held out his hand. "Here..."

I felt my face heat up as I grinned, taking said hand. "Thanks..."

"We made it! We made it!" I blinked, turning to see Sanji and Usopp dance around and I smiled as the rain let up and I looked up at the sky as my hood slipped off. I didn't really feel like removing it, though.

"Now we head for the peak!" I heard Nami cry.

"Right!" I cheered, raising both my arms, only to remember that I was still holding Zoro's hand. I blushed, automatically letting go. "Sorry!"

"It's fine..." Zoro muttered.

"You bastards!"

I turned, and automatically felt every emotion drain from me. It was Eric, granted without his glasses and looking worse for wear, but it was still that gay weasel bastard.

"You made me lose my chance at obtaining a Ryuukotsu! Now I shall make you pay!" Eric snapped.

I merely glared, taking a few steps forward, seeing Eric tense.

I then looked to the side and gasped in shock, pointing. "Look over there!" He fell for it.

And as soon as his head was turned, I dashed over and jumped, spin-kicking him in the head, causing him to hit the rock surface and fall into the climbing waters below.

I stood there, my leg still in position as I stood on the railing. I hopped off, stumbling a bit, then I slowly lowered my leg.

"AND STAY DOWN YOU FLAMING WEASEL BASTARD!!" I shouted afterwards.

"I can't believe he fell for that..." I heard Zoro mutter.

"AMIE-CHWAN, YOU'RE SO BRAVE!!" I heard Sanji swoon.

I looked back at them and grinned sheepishly. "Well, I try..."

Our attention was drawn off of Eric afterwards as we noticed the sunlight getting brighter and brighter as we kept on rising.

"Geez, this is really high up!" I said. "I wonder if we're going to be above the clouds..."

After a while of more climbing, I heard Luffy laugh. "We _are_ above the clouds!"

We weren't for long, however, as the ship suddenly began to go downwards. I tensed as we jostled a bit, but afterwards, I smiled, the wind whipping at my hair as we kept on going.

Mom... dad... everyone... my family... I will find you...!

"What is that!?" I blinked out of my thoughts and looked ahead as we kept going down.

"Is it a mountain?"

"No way! After the Twin Capes, it's just ocean!"

"Then it's a wall!"

I blinked, walking over to them, and I felt my eyes widen. "That is one HUGE WHALE!!"


	42. Enter Laboon Literally!

**EEYA!!**

**Sanji: What?**

**The pictures are AMAZING!! -Wriggles with joy.- Thankyewverehmuch Yellow Eggplant!**

**Amie: That's great! So where are they!?**

**... Uh... Well, you see, I'm on the library's computer, and I don't have them saved on a separate file or anything, so I can't bum a link or anything right now...**

**Luffy: Aw... I wanted to see...**

**But just know that THEY ARE AWEEEESOOOOOME!! 8D **

**Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

**Straw Hats: WAIT!!**

**Now what?**

**Zoro: The poll...?**

**Wha...? Oh! Oh yeah, poll update! -Clears throat.- In first place, Ace! Second, a tie between Sanji/ZoroxAmie and Luffy! And tied for third, Usopp and Franky!**

**Okay! Keep on voting folks! Until then, on with the show-er, story! Eh heh...**

* * *

I never thought I would see a whale in my lifetime...

Then again, I never thought I'd be in this world in my lifetime...

"AAAAA!! A WHAAAAALE!!" I blinked, looking at Usopp as he ran around, panicking. "W-What do we do!? Do we attack it!?"

"You moron!" Nami snapped. "We can't attack it!"

"W-Well the current's taking us right to it!" I sighed, getting sick of Usopp's panicking.

"I don't know why you're so panicked over this..." I blinked as Usopp then grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

"HOW CAN YOU _NOT_ BE PANICKED!?" Usopp shouted. I grasped his hands and he stopped.

"Simple." I said. "All we really have to do is steer around it... As long as we avoid its eye, we should be fine... it may just be sleeping or something..."

"Amie-chwan, you're a genius!" Sanji swooned, twirling over and kicking Usopp off of me.

"Hard to the left! _Hard to the left!_" I watch as Usopp runs over to steer the ship. I follow hurriedly.

I see Usopp pale as we both stare at the little stub in the floor. "I CAN'T TURN!! IT'S BROKEN!!"

"Nonsense!" I said, getting down and grabbing hold. I looked at him. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Usopp jumped. "Right!" He said, getting down next to me and pulling with me. Sanji and Zoro run in, grabbing hold also.

"Comeoncomeoncome_on..._!" I hissed. "_Tuuuuurn_!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as there was a loud explosion. I felt myself pale.

"_Please_ don't tell me that was a cannon..." I said.

"MY FAVORITE SEAT!!" Oh dear gawd, LUFFY YOU IDIOT!!

"QUICK!! TO THE OARS!!" I stumbled up, following Zoro as we took our places, rowing as fast as possible. " WE GOTTA RUN FOR IT WHILE WE STILL CAN!!"

Come on, come on, _keep _going... Almost past it, almost... al- _OH MY POOR EARS!!_

I covered my ears as there was a loud wail, most possibly from the, well, whale. I felt my eyes tear up, my ears were in such pain.

"WHY WON'T IT JUST SHUT-!!" I paused, the noise dying down. "... up...?"

I blinked, looking over as Luffy stood there at the side near the whale. Judging from his stance, I'd say he was angry...

... Oh no... Luffy, don't...!

"You damn whale! You broke my favorite seat!" Luffy snapped. He then punched it _in the eye!_ "WHY'D YOU GO AND BREAK IT!?"

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!!" I shouted, then I paled as I saw the large eye of the whale look down at us.

Aw, shit...

"How'd you like that!?" Now Luffy's trying to trash-talk the thing!? "I'll kick your ass!"

"SHUT UP, YOU DUMBASS!!" Zoro and Usopp shouted, kicking at Luffy. I ran over, about to get my own two cents in, only to see the whale's mouth open, and I cursed, grabbing at the railing and closing my eyes as I felt the boat shake.

I heard shouts and screams, along with a dull roar and the rapid rushing of water. All through this, I didn't dare open my eyes. I only dared to try when it all quieted down, and I blinked. Sunny... blue skies...

Wait... weren't we swallowed by a _whale?_ Where the hell were we then!?

I slowly righted myself, along with Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro. I blinked, noticing that Luffy was no where to be seen.

A part of me worried for him... another part of me realized that hey, it was Luffy. He'd be fine...

I walked a bit, standing next to Zoro. "Weren't we just...?" I trailed off, but Zoro got it, and he nodded.

"This is all a dream!" I blinked, looking at Nami. "Yes! yes, this is all a _really bad_ and crazy dream!"

I walked over to Nami and merely pinched her arm. She yelped in pain and glared at me.

"Why'd you do that for!?"

I grinned. "To show you that we're not dreaming!"

Nami's eye merely twitched, and she then sighed sadly. "Why'd you go and do that...?"

I then patted her back. "So you don't go as crazy as me, Nami... trust me, you don't want that..."

I stopped patting her back as I saw an island with a little house on it, laundry drying out in the sun and a lawn chair with a table.

It was rather... homie...

"That island... do you think someone actually lives here?" I asked, walking over to stand next to Zoro again.

"It has to be an illusion..." Zoro stated.

"An illusion that we _all_ see?" I asked, looking at him. He merely looked back at me.

"You never know..." He states after a while.

I gave him a look and was about to respond when the boat rocked slightly and something started to rise out of the water.

"GIANT SQUID!!" I hear Nami and Usopp scream, and I looked over, and indeed, there was a giant squid.

"So..." I said. "If this is a dream and that island's an illusion... this is the easter bunny's replacement?"

Zoro gave me a look, hand at his swords. "What the hell's an 'easter bunny'?"

I sighed. "Nevermind..." I said, getting into a fighting stance. "Let's just take care of this thi-."

I was cut off as three pieces of metal then jutted out of its head and it slowly fell backwards into the water. I blinked, staring at the now dead giant squid as I heard Nami and Usopp sob and whimper.

"Um... okay... now it's a dead giant-easter-squid... or whatever..." I said.

"Well, it looks like someone's home..." Zoro said.

"I hope they're friendly... and don't like to eat human flesh... I don't want to be digested today, thank you..." I said.

There was tension in the air as we heard footsteps, a silhouette now visible from inside the little house. Usopp shouted something, but I ignored him.

"Are they gonna come out...?" I asked to no one.

It seemed that yes, they were. They looked rather old, and rather grumpy as well. They also had some pretty sweet flower-petal hair going on with that hawaiian shirt. Almost reminded me of my grandfather...

"IT'S A FLOWER!!" I jumped as Sanji stated this. "No, wait... it's a human..."

I felt nervous as the old man seemed to give us a rather creepy stare, walking over to his lawn chair. As soon as he was comfortable, he broke eye contact and pulled out his newspaper.

I felt myself sweat drop.

"SAY SOMETHING, YOU ASSHOLE!!" Sanji shouted angrily, and I blinked as Zoro held him back.

"D-Do you wanna fight!? I-Is that it!? We've got a cannon, and we're not afraid to shoot!" Usopp shouted.

The old man looked over at us, giving us that _creepy_ stare. "Don't. Or someone will die."

"And who might that be...?" Sanji asked, automatically tense.

There were a few tense moments then, and I was a bit worried myself.

"Why, me of course." The old man finally states.

I was the one to restrain Sanji that time.

"YOU!? WHY YOU FUCKING...!" Sanji hisses as I grabb him by the arm, Zoro holding up his hand, trying to tell him to calm down.

"Don't get pissed off." Zoro states simply.

"Dumb old man... messing with me..." Sanji muttered darkly, and I patted his back soothingly.

"There there, Sanji-kun..." I said calmly.

"Oi, old man! Tell me!" Zoro calls, trying to be nice, which was kinda weird, and... kinda... cute...

... GAH!! "Where are we!? And who are you!?"

There was another tense pause. Another _creepy_ stare. "It's not nice to ask someone's name without giving yours first..."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Zoro said. "My name is Zoro..."

The old man was obviously not listening. "My name is Crocus. My age is seventy-..." I stopped listening when Zoro held up a katana, glaring at me.

"CAN I KILL HIM NOW!?" Zoro snapped.

"Hey, hey!" I said, walking over. "Take it easy! What gratification would you get by killing him?"

"Not much, but enough..." Zoro said, and I felt myself sweatdrop again.

"Whatever..." I said to him. I then turn to the old man, giving him a smile. "Crocus-san! Can you please tell us where we are!?"

"You want to know where you are?" Crocus stated. "You come to my one-man resort, and then yell such rude things at me. Do you think you're in a mouse's stomach!"

"Sorry about tha-wait!" I said, blinking. "We're really in a whale's stomach!?"

"Of course you are!" Crocus said.

"He's right! Look up there! At the seagulls!" I blinked at Usopp, then followed to where he was pointing.

They weren't moving.

It was as if... "It's a painting!" Yeah, that.

"Why is there a painting in a whale stomach?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just a hobby of mine." I blinked at Crocus.

"Really?" I asked. I then looked back up at it, then around. "Hmm... it can use a rainbow or something..."

"You think so too?" I heard Crocus call. "I was thinking the other day that this place could use an extra splash of color..."

"Yeah. But I like the seagulls." I said, grinning. "Nice touch."

"Why, thank you." I was about to respond when I felt hands over my mouth.

"Enough of the friendly chit-chat!" I heard Nami hiss in my ear. She then turned to Crocus. "Could you tell us where the exit is, then?"

"The exit?" Crocus said. He then motioned to a direction. "It's right over there."

I blinked, pulling Nami's hands off as I looked with the others.

Sure enough, there was an iron door sitting randomly in the clouds, ending at the water.

"WHY IS THERE A DOOR IN A WHALE'S STOMACH!?" I flinched as Nami shouted.

"Nami, next time you shout randomly, please make sure it's not near my ears..." I said, but was apparently unheard as Nami stepped away from me. "Okay, nevermind..."

There was a slight pause then as there was a loud bang sound through the whale and the ship began to rock violently.

"What the hell!?" I called, stumbling a bit. "What's going on!?"

"Hey, look! He's not on an island! He's on a ship!" I blinked as Nami stated this, looking towards the island. Sure enough, it was bobbing around like us, except its underbody wasn't made of wood.

"It's made of metal..." Zoro states.

"So I take it we're sitting in stomach acid..." I commented flatly. "Oh, happy day..."

"Hey, old man!" Usopp called. "What's going on!?"

"This whale... Laboon, he's ramming into the Red Line!"

I blinked. "Hey... now that you mention it... he did have a lot of scars..."

"The whale must be in pain..." Nami said.

"So that means..." Usopp started, trailing off.

Nami nodded. "He's trying to kill the whale from the inside..." I felt my stomach twist at that. Why would anyone want to kill a whale from the inside? That's not a nice thing to do!

"Well, now that we know his plan, let's get out of here!" Zoro shouted.

"We can't! The waves are too strong!" Usopp called.

"Then we'll get the oars and paddle our way out!" I announced.

"But what about Luffy!?" Usopp asked.

There was a bit of a bang, and there were a coupld of screams. I looked up, and there were two people. A man with a crown on his head and a forest green suit, a woman with light blue hair and a mint-green jacket...

... and Luffy.

"There." I said, pointing.

"Hey, guys! You're okay!" Luffy shouted. "By the way... SAVE ME!!"

I flinched as he hit the stomach acid. _That_ had to be unpleasant.

Sanji and Zoro dove in after them, bringing all three to the ship. To me, the girl was a bit too darn pale to be healthy, and the guy needed to have a better taste in facial tattooes...

But at least Luffy's okay...

Gah... it's too damn hot for this jacket...

I unbutton my jacket as it seems that the two newcomers awaken. I blinked as I heard a feminine gasp, and I looked to see the girl stare at me, somehow shocked. She finally catches on that I've caught her staring, and she looks around at the rest of the crew, and in the meantime, I felt confused.

What? She's never seen a girl in a hoodie before or something?

"Mr. 9, this guys are pirates!" The girl hisses.

"I know that Miss Wednesday!" The guy responds.

I then look down at my outfit. No, this morning's breakfast didn't get on my shirt or anything... it's not wet, so you can't see my bra... it couldn't be my necklace... could it...?

I then blinked, trying to dig into my memory banks. I think... I think the Miss Wednesday was supposed to be a princess in disguise or something... From... Alabasta, if memory serves me correctly... And I think her name was... Vivi... yeah...

"What are you two low-lives still doing here!?" We all looked up to see Crocus again. "I thought I told you that I wouldn't let you get a hold of Laboon while I'm still living!"

"And as we said before..." Miss Wednesday states, standing and raising a large cannon. "Getting this whale is our mission..."

"And you won't interfere with our whaling anymore!" Mr. 9 states, rising as well, with an equally large cannon.

What? Whaling? Those bastards!

"We're going to shoot a hole in this whale's stomach!" What!? NO!!

"No, don't!" I shout as they fired and I covered my ears.

"I don't believe it!" I look at Usopp after a pause. "The old man actually stopped the cannon balls himself!"

I blinked, looking at Miss Wednesday as she started laughing. "Cease your pathetic resistance! It will never work!"

"We will have this whale to feed our town!" Mr. 9 stated, and they both started laughing.

I felt my brow twitch as I rolled up my sleeves, ready to strike, but Luffy beat me to the punch.

We all looked at him as he looked very serious.

"I don't know why..." Luffy said. "But I had to hit them..."

"Well, Luffy, if you weren't going to, I was..." I said.

And they were lucky I didn't hit them. _Ooooh_ so lucky...


	43. And Leaving Laboon

**Amie: You're dancing quite oddly. Do you need to use the bathroom?**

**No! Nononono! I'm just EXCITED!!**

**Zoro: Why?**

**Go here!: http theattempt. smackjeeves. com/ comics/ **

**Just... just go here!**

**Amie: What is it?**

**Yellow Eggplant decided to start a web comic of this fanfic! I'm co-author, yeah, but STILL!! IT'S SO EXCITING!! EEYA!! -Passes out.-**

**Luffy: Cool! Can I poke her with a stick!?**

**Nami: Don't poke the author with a stick, you idiot!**

**Amie: Well, anyway, as for the poll, Ace is still in the lead, followed by Zoro/Sanji, Luffy, And Usopp and Frank, who are still tied!**

**Zoro: So, uh... I guess we should say...**

**Amie: READ ON, FOLKS!! READ ON!!**

**Zoro: ... Yeah, what she said...**

* * *

"So..." I said, hugging the palm tree in a pause of climbing it. "This whale's named Laboon, and he's been sitting here, bashing his poor head against the Red Line and waiting for his friends?"

"That's right..." Crocus responded as I felt Luffy tug on my waist as he tried to climb as well. "He's been waiting for them for the past fifty years..."

"Aw..." I whined sadly. I then lifted my head and shouted. "YOU POOR LITTLE WHALE, YOU!!"

"DON'T TRY TALKING TO IT!!" Nami snapped.

"Your friend here is a bit on the... eccentric side, isn't she...?" I overheard Crocus mention as I tightened my grip on the palm tree. Usopp was tugging Luffy off, and Luffy was, once again, clinging to me.

"Both Amie-chan and Luffy are very much on that side..." I heard Nami state with a sigh. "But... Luffy's our captain, and... Amie-chan's kinda like a sister to me..."

Aw... Nami...! That's so sweet of you! And surprisingly so!

My thoughts were cut off, though, and I yelped as I slipped from the tree and landed on both Usopp and Luffy.

"Amie-chan! Are you okay!?" Ah... the ever-worrying Sanji... it's sweet, but annoying if you hear it several times in one day...

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I called. "Luffy and Usopp cushioned my fall!"

"That was fun!" Luffy laughed.

"It was, actually!" I said happily. "We should climb trees more often!"

"C-Can you get off me now...?" I heard Usopp wheeze. "I... I can't breathe...!"

"Here..." I blinked as Zoro held out his hands for me... again...

"Thanks again, Zoro-kun!" I said happily, grasping his hands and letting him pull me up.

"Yeah, yeah..." Zoro said, letting go. "You just need to be less clumsy..."

I snickered. "Okay, I'll try..."

I couldn't help but notice Nami's knowing smirk when I glanced in her direction as Zoro went to peel Usopp off the ground as Luffy hopped back up with no problems. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but she merely broke eye contact with me.

"Well, it's been fun and all, but since Laboon has calmed down, we should get going..." I yelped as I felt a hand grab my hood and drag me off, and I assumed it was Nami.

Okay, I appreciate that Nami thinks of me as a sister, but _really_...

"You know, I _can_ walk on my own..." I mumbled as I stumbled to catch up with her pace.

I twisted a bit to try to glare at her, but I only received a mischievous grin in response.

"Oh, relax." Nami said. I yelped again when she pulled me to walk next to her. "So, I take it you finally know who you like more, right...?"

"What makes you think that!?" I asked sharply, only to get my response delayed as we climbed aboard the ship. She merely waved it off, as if saying we'd discuss it later, and I couldn't help but glower at empty space, even as Crocus opened the door and led us out of Laboon through a peculiar water tunnel.

It was hard to understand Nami sometimes. It really was. I don't even know why she had interest in the face that there could be a possibility of someone on this crew being romantically interested in me. Besides, I didn't know if I was interested in Zoro with that kind of interest...

...And even thinking in that order made no sense to me!

"Yay! We're finally out!" I blinked blearily, looking up to see blue skies once again, and I sighed in relief.

Thank goodness we weren't going to be digested today!

As I heard the crew conversing, I stared out into the sea, my brow furrowed slightly.

The Grand Line... hopefully I'll be able get some answers on how to find my family... to get home...

I felt my stomach lurch slightly at that thought.

Home... did I really wanna go home now...?

I clenched my hands into fists. Home... back to my life of going to college for a career I had little interest in, living my boring life, feeling as if I had no true purpose...

Friends stabbing my back... always looking to see if I could do the impossible... Leaping towards me for help I could barely afford, arms outstretched anyway...

Did I really want to leave what I had now behind?

Friends who cared for me. Who appreciated me. Who I was there for, and yet they were there for me in equal fashion.

This second family...

Did I want to leave that?

I jumped half a mile has I heard Luffy shout angrily, and I gasped as I saw him dash at Laboon...

With...

... Oh dear...

"That's our mast, isn't it?" I asked.

"Our main mast..." Usopp whispered in remorse.

"Right off our ship..." Sanji muttered as well.

"GOMU GOMU NO ART OF FLOWER ARRANGING!!" I gawked as Luffy plunged the mast into Laboon's head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" I didn't shout this, but I turned to Usopp as he kept gawking at Luffy, who was yelling at the whale.

"Okay, Usopp, can we agree that I'm not _that_ crazy!?" I asked him, pointing at Luffy.

"Er... well... I dunno if that's necessarily being crazy... or stupid..." Usopp said.

I gave him a look. "You calling me stupid?"

Usopp seemed to pale. "Er... no...?"

I gave him another look, and I was about to retort when I heard some more fighting between Luffy and Laboon.

"It's a draw!" Eh?

I blinked, looking at Laboon and Luffy as Luffy conversed with the whale. Apparently, Luffy was promising a rematch with him, and Laboon... seemed happy about that...

I'm not used to interpreting whale emotions, sorry...

"Usopp! I need some paint and a paint brush!" Luffy called.

"Why the heck to do need those for!?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"Just go get them!" Luffy called again.

I sighed as Usopp grumbled, stomping off to get the supplies.

It was after a while that we decided that, since Luffy needed to... paint something... that we got off the ship and onto land. Nami looked over her maps, Sanji ran off to make lunch, and I sat at the table, humming a soft tune, my jacket still on the ship.

It was then that I realized that those two people, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, must've jumped overboard, or something.

Either way, I had no idea where they went...

... And after a bit more thought, I decided that, ya know what? I didn't care.

"NAMI-SWAN!! AMIE-CHWAN!! LUNCH IS READY!!" Eh? Food? Did Sanji mention food?

I turned to see what Sanji was serving, only to jump at Nami's scream. I looked at her, only to see her shaking around her compass.

"My compass! It's broken!" Oh. That...

"I highly doubt you can break a compass, Nami..." I said, walking over to her and taking the compass from her.

I blinked. Well, that's strange. It's not pointing North.

I shook it to try to... refresh it, or whatever you wanna call it, and I looked again.

"Nevermind." I said, handing it back to her. "You _did_ break it."

Nami only wailed some more.

"It's not broken." We looked at Crocus. "It's not working because the magnetic fields here are too strong for a normal compass..."

"Isn't that the same as... broken...?" I muttered. "Well, I guess not... handicapped, maybe...?"

I shook it off. "Anyway, if the magnetic fields are too strong, what are we supposed to use?"

Crocus looked at us. "In order to navigate through the Grand Line..." He said. "You'll need a log pose..."

"Log pose?" Nami parroted. "I never heard of one."

"Neither have I. Is it a log posing or something?" I asked. I then blinked. "Can a log even pose?"

I decided to wander back to the table, where the food was, practicing how a log would pose as I saw Luffy plow through the food once he was done with his painting.

"Hey, Amie-chan!" I looked at Luffy, not even cringing at the fact that he was talking with his mouth full. He then held up a strange bracelet... watch... thing. "Do you think this could be a log pose?"

I blinked. "I dunno..." I said. I then turned. "Hey, Nami! I think Luffy's got one of those log pose things!"

Both Nami and Crocus walked over, and I stood patiently waiting for them to be close enough.

"Yep, that's a log pose." Crocus confirmed. "You'll be lost in ten minutes without it."

"When did you get one of those!?" Nami shouted, punching Luffy in the face. I cringed.

"Those two weird people dropped it!" Luffy explained, still holding it up. "And why'd you punch me!?"

"Because I felt like it..." Nami said, snatching up the log pose and wandering off with Crocus as he explained how it worked. I sighed, sitting down at the table again, then I blinked when I noticed something a bit odd about the food.

Like the fact that there was none left.

"YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD!?" I cringed at Sanji's yell as Luffy sighed happily, patting his stomach.

"Yeah... I'm gonna duck now." I said, doing just that. I flinched as I heard Sanji kick Luffy, sending him flying at Nami.

When I heard glass shatter, I felt my stomach plummet.

"YOU BROKE THE LOG POSE!!" Aw, shit...

"Fuck ducking..." I muttered, crawling under the table.

I heard a few more shouts, some kicks, and I cringed when I heard a couple of splashes of water.

"Don't worry, I have another one for you. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon..." I rose my head slightly, peering over the table.

"So I'm guessing it's safe for me to come out now...?" When I got no reply, and I saw Crocus come out with a new Log Pose for Nami, I sighed, getting back up, standing now, and hoping that Luffy and Sanji were okay.

Just as I thought that, I heard a couple of splashes, and I turned to take a look.

Laboon apparently helped Sanji and Luffy...

... Along with the Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"Ah, it's the two wannabe whalers again!" I called as Sanji already started his flirting and I didn't pay much mind as I heard Nami walk over.

"Please, sir!" Mr. 9 starts, kneeling in front of Luffy, followed by Miss Wednesday. "We have a request! Please, take us to Whiskey Peak!"

"You want us to just take you on our ship to some random place right after you tried to kill a whale!?" I said, bending over a bit to get to Mr. 9's level as he looked at me.

"Yeah, that would be nice of us." I heard Nami state. "Just who do you think you are, anyway?"

"I'm a king!" Mr. 9 states.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right." I said, giving Mr. 9 a strong flick to the forehead, causing him to do a couple of backward rolls.

I stood straight as Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 continue with their begging, and after a while, I got tired of it and decided to go to sit back down, resting my head on the palm of my hand, my other hand drumming a tune on the table surface.

After a bit, I headr a bit of rustling, and I sawfrom the corner of my eye that it was Miss Wednesday. She looked a bit fidgety, a strange glimmer in her eyes.

"Miss Wednesday, I'm not going to bite you in case you wanna sit down." I said, looking at her fully. She jumped, flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I-It's not that... it's just... um... well... y-you see..." Miss Wednesday stuttered.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to be nice about it.

"Well..." Miss Wednesday started. "It's... it's about... that shell you're wearing..."

Ah... something about Calypsians... great... "What about it?"

"Are you here for-." She started, but jumped when we both heard Nami calling for us.

"WE'RE LEAVING NOW!!" Ah, we're leaving.

I sighed, standing. I looked at her. "You're coming, right?" She blinked, then nodded. I grinned at her. "Then let's get you to Whiskey Peak, ne?"

She seemed startled at my smile, but agreed and followed me to the ship anyway.

Well, all I gotta say is that this journey has definitely gotten interesting... Not like it wasn't interesting from the start... but still...


	44. Crazy Snowy Sunny Foggy Storm!

**Amie: So, how's the comic going?**

**Well, so far, I believe it's going swimmingly well! :D**

**Zoro:... Did you just say "swimmingly"?**

**Does it matter...?**

**Amie: Guess not... so, how are the polls?**

**They haven't changed. Ace is still first, followed by Zoro/Sanji, then Luffy, and then Usopp and Franky, who're still tied.**

**So keep on voting, folks! And no, read! READ!! Mwahahahah!!**

**Luffy: Heehee! She's funny!**

**Sanji: I think she ate ice cream not too long ago... So it must be the sugar...**

Today was becoming quite enjoyable.

For one, I was able to get into some clean clothes, which consisted of a blue tee shirt and some hip huggers, which showed a couple of inches of my stomach. I also wore my boots, which I put over my jeans, and I wore a belt and my choker to top it all off.

Secondly, I didn't have to deal with Mr. 9's and-slash-or Miss Wednesday's crazy antics. I admit, Miss Wednesday's okay... to a degree... but Mr. 9... oy...

But I had to admit, out of all the things going on that day, one thing I really liked was...

"SNOW!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, running around in circles as it kept on snowing. I was smart and at least put on my hoodie jacket, and as soon as I did, I ran off onto the deck, prancing around like a mad woman.

I abandoned Nami, who stayed bundled up in the galley with Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, but I hope that she'd be able to forgive me.

After all, I _loved_ snow!

I yelped as I barely dodged a snowball thrown by a laughing Luffy. I huffed, gathering some snow into my hands and tossing it into his laughing face, causing him to yelp and fall over, and I snickered as Usopp paused in his sculpting to laugh.

"Mwahaha!" I laughed, balling up another bit of snow. "Fear me, for I am Queen of the Snow Balls!"

And with that cheer, I lobbed the snow ball I just made at Usopp, who yelped and dodged.

"Hey! I didn't throw one at you!"

"You were plotting to!" I contradicted as I heard Luffy begin to build a snowman.

Usopp stood there for a moment, then turned back to his sculpting. "Whatever, just don't damage my sculpture!"

"HA!!" I shouted. "So you admit it!"

"Amie-chan!" I looked towards Luffy, who had just finished a... uh... "Do you like my snowman!?"

"Er... it's very creative, Luffy..." I said, grinning.

"Oh yeah? Then take a look at this!"

I turned and gasped at the sight of Usopp's sculpture.

"I call it the Snow Queen!" He said proudly.

"Aiya! Usopp, it's so pretty!" I said. "Oo, I wish I could sculpt like that!"

Usopp laughed, looking very proud of himself, and I then gasped as a wooden pole zipped past and blew off the sculpture's head. Usopp caught sight of it and guffawed.

"Ah, sorry." Ah... so it was Luffy's doing...

"I'll show you sorry!" I merely stood and watched as Usopp and Luffy began an epic snow fight, watching as they zoomed back and forth. I followed them with my head, eventually turning to see that Zoro was so deep asleep that snow was piling up on him.

I couldn't help but smirk at him with humor. Ah, Zoro... sometimes I wondered how he stayed in shape if he just slept all day...

... Wait... how long has he been asleep there _really_?

"Amie-chan!" Eh?

I looked to see Usopp and Luffy making snow angels.

"Sing us a song about snow, Amie-chan!" Luffy shouted happily.

I blinked, then grinned, standing tall and beginning to sing. "Oh, the weather outside is frightful. But the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."

"WAAA!!" I jumped, turning towards the galley. "TURN THE SHIP 180 DEGREES!! QUICK!!"

"Why do we have to turn around?" Luffy called. "Did you forget something?"

"No!" Ah, it was Nami. "I let my eyes leave the log pose for a second, and we apparently turned around, and now we have to turn back!"

I sighed. "I'm on it!" I called, rushing into the galley where the steering stick was.

"GET OUT THERE AND HELP!!" I yelped, side-stepping the door just as Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday were kicked out of the galley. I grasped the still open door and peered in to see a very pissed Nami.

"What did _they_ do to piss you off?" I asked, stepping in and walking towards the steering stick.

"Stupid Wednesday girl... 'Are you sure you're a navigator?'... Why I oughta..." Nami muttered darkly.

"Okay, I'm turning now..." I said, walking over to the stick.

Nami sighed, then I saw her lean over a bit. "N-No way!" I blinked, looking up to the window, and I gawked, seeing the sun shine over the deck and the snow start to melt.

"This weather sure is peculiar..." I muttered.

Nami then gasped, turning to me. "Amie-chan, quick! Turn! Turn _now!_"

I nodded, putting as much strength as I could into steering. Nami looked and frowned, opening the galley door.

"Sanji-kun! Come help Amie-chan! There's an iceberg!" What!? Iceberg!?

I barely noticed the door bang as Sanji rushed in, only looking at him as he grasped the stick with me.

I looked out the window with Sanji, and I felt my eyes widen as it became rather foggy.

"Wasn't it just sunny not too long ago?" I asked as Nami gaped at the scene.

"What is _wrong_ with this ocean!?" Nami shouted, fisting her hair.

"Apparently, it's going through PMS..." I said, pushing on it as Sanji pulled.

"WE'RE GONNA HIT!!" Usopp shouted, obviously panicked.

As I kept pushing, I kept praying.

Please don't let us hit... _Please_ don't let us hit...!

I cringed as I heard the sound of something scraping wood. It was dull, but still audible.

"We hit." I said flatly.

"NAMI!! THE SHIP'S TAKING IN WATER!!" Luffy shouted.

"THEN GET IT FIXED!! NOW!!" Nami shouted back, stepping outside.

"I'M ON IT!!" Thank you, Usopp.

"KEEP IT STEADY AT THE HELM!!" I heard Nami call.

I stopped pushing and Sanji stopped pulling.

"Sanji-kun, you go help Nami." I said. "I've got it under control in here!"

"Are you sure?" Sanji called.

"THE WIND'S PICKING UP!! SOMEONE TEND TO THE SAILS!!" Oh boy, it sounds kinda hectic out there.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now go!" I didn't have to tell him twice as he rushed off. I give the window a harsh glare as I stood at the helm, ready to make any sharp turns.

"Okay, you stupid ocean." I said angrily, hearing Nami order everyone around. I grasped the stick hard, feeling it twitch as it tried to turn with the harsh waves. "I'm ready for whatever it is you wanna throw at us! SO COME ON!!"

As soon as I shouted that, the scene outside calmed, and it became sunny again, the stick standing perfectly still. I stared at it, slowly backing my hands away. I held them up, and it still stood there still.

Um... okaaaay...

I slowly stepped away, staring at it as it's little sheep head stared at me, almost mockingly.

When I finally reached the door, I looked away from it, stepping out.

"Dang..." I said. "This ocean sure is... oo! Rice balls!"

I saw the large plate as everyone laid down on deck, obviously exhausted. All except for Nami, who was panting harshly. She looked over to me as I helped myself to one.

Mmm... yummy... "The helm...?" I blinked, swallowing my bite as I looked at Nami.

"As stiff as... well..." I muttered, pausing to think of a good way to say this. "Um... all's calm at the helm, Nami..."

"Thank gawd..." Nami breathed. She then shook her head, stepping a bit closer to me, resting her forehead on my shoulder as I continued to eat my rice ball. "I really hate this ocean..."

"I know..." I said, trying to talk around the food in my mouth. "But hopefully we'll be somewhere relatively calm soon where Mother Ocean doesn't have mood swings..."

Nami raised her head, raising an eyebrow also. "Mother Ocean...?"

I blinked, realizing I what I just called the waters we were sailing along. "Hmm... must be reminiscent of when Sanji was hitting on you at the Baratie... this ocean is about as moody as my mother anyway... or at least... as moody as when she tried to quit smoking..." I shook my head. "Those were scary times, then..."

I heard some yawning not too far off, and both Nami and I looked over to Zoro, who seemed to be waking up from a nap.

"Did he sleep through the storm...?" I asked, finishing the rice ball. "How did he _do _that...?"

"Ah, that was a nice nap..." Zoro muttered. He blinked, looking over at the others on deck. "Hey, why are you all sleeping on a day like this...?"

I couldn't help but swallow as everyone looked at him, obviously upset. "You..."

He then looked at Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday. "And what are you two doing here?"

HUH!? "How long have you been asleep!?" I asked in shock.

Obviously, I was ignored, and I watched as Nami stepped away from me and stormed over to Zoro as he began to interrogate them. I cringed as Nami boxed him upside the head.

"I hope you enjoyed that nap of yours..." She said darkly. She then continued to box him upside the head. "We've been trying to wake you up for the past _hour_, and we _really_ needed you _five minutes ago!_"

I helped myself to another rice ball as the violence continued. Because honestly, violence was entertainment, and how can you truly enjoy entertainment if you don't have something to snack on?

At least, that was my logic.

And okay, I felt bad that Zoro was getting hit by Nami but then again... she kinda had a point.

Finally she stopped, and Zoro had several bumps on his head, and I cringed. Maybe I should've stepped in...

"Everyone, stay on your toes!" Nami stated. "Who knows what might happen next!"

"Okie-dokie!" I said, grinning.

Nami then looked at me. I blinked. She glared. I tilted my head to the side. She got irked.

"Amie-chan..." Nami said rather quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Who's watching the helm?"

"Uh..."

"_Amie-chan..._"

"Well... No one's ... watching the helm... currently...?"

"GET YOUR BUTT BACK THERE AND WATCH THE HELM!!"

"YES MAAAAAAAAAAAA'AAAAAAAAM!!"


	45. Arriving at Whiskey Peak!

**Guh... me tired... me _very_ tired...**

**Amie: o.O Why is she speaking so funny?**

**Luffy: I dun know...**

**Ugh... me give poll update now...**

**Nami: WILL YOU STOP TALKING LIKE THAT ALREADY!?**

**Okay, okay! Geez... Anyway, first is Ace, second is Sanji/Zoro, third is Luffy, and tied for fourth are Usopp and Franky. Keep voting, folks! Cuz watching these turn out is vereh entertaining! :D**

* * *

It was relatively quiet after that one bout of crazy weather, and I even managed to sneak away from the helm long enough, since it was keeping still on its own quite well. I also ditched my coat, since it was no longer rainy or snowy...

Snowy...

Snow...

I hope we see some more snow soon. It's a nice break from the calm and warmth of a typical day at sea...

"There it is!" I heard Nami shout as I approached. "Whiskey Peak!"

I stood next to her, glancing at whatever I could of this so-called "Whiskey Peak".

"This doesn't look much like a Whiskey Peak..." I stated. "More like Mutant Cactus Land... I mean look at those things!"

They were indeed large, circular mounds that had strange things sticking out of them, and they did make me think of cacti...

But something told me there was more to them than what met the eye.

"Well, sorry for the exit, but we really must be going!"

We all turned to the side and saw Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday perched on the railing.

"Until next time..."

"Bye bye, baby!" And with that, they dove overboard, swimming the rest of the way.

"Those were some _real_ strange folks..." I said.

"Yeah..." I heard Usopp mutter. "I wonder who they were..."

"I don't." I said flatly. "For all we know, they could be from some secret evil pirate agency thing, plotting something major and evil!"

Usopp gave me a look. "And you think _my_ stories are nuts..."

"Oh, bleh bleh to you too, Usopp..." I said, sticking my tongue at him.

"Who cares who they are? We're here!" Luffy said happily.

"Don't get too comfortable..." Nami said. "We're just going to be going to the mouth of this river. From there, we should be able to disembark."

"Okie-dokie, pokie." I said.

Nami gave me a look. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing." I said calmly. "I was just agreeing with you..."

"Do you think there will be monsters here?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, Usopp. Giant mutant cacti-alien zombies out for our brains." I looked at him as he shook with fear. "Oh, come on, I'm kidding!"

I then crossed my arms, closing my eyes in thought. "But there may be some kind of animal here that we would classify as 'monster' due to its strange, and possibly grotesque appearance..."

"So... it would be a mystery monster!" Luffy said, grinning.

"Yes, Luffy." I said sarcastically. "That's it exactly."

"Well, even if there are mystery monsters here, we'll be able to run from them, right?"

"Not quite..." Nami said. "We have to wait for the log pose to record the magnetic data before it can point to the next island..."

Nami looks at Luffy and sighs as he seems to not get it.

I turned to him. "She means we have to wait a bit before the log pose can point to the next island."

"Ooooooh..." Luffy said, understanding. "So... we won't be able to run from any mystery monsters!"

I grinned. "That's it exactly!"

Usopp paled. "I think I'm coming down with I-can't-get-on-this-island disease..."

I gave him a look. But Nami beat me to the punch. "We're going."

"Besides..." Sanji said. "If any monster were to try to attack us, I will be here to protect Nami-san and Amie-chan."

"Either way." I said. "We should be ready to fight at any moment... we don't know what could be here... what kind of inhabitants... or even worse..."

I smirked as I saw Usopp shake in his boots, and I slowly started to creep up to him. "What creatures could be here... lurking... in the darkness of these hills..."

Usopp whimpered, apparently getting a very nice picture of some monsters in his head, and I had to fight my laughter.

"Waiting... for a tasty morsel... of _human_... _**flesh...**_"

By the time I reached the last two words, Usopp finally caught on to what I was doing and gave me a blank stare. I made eye contact with him and grinned innocently.

"... That wasn't funny..." Usopp said plainly.

I giggled. "Oh, yes it was." I said, starting to laugh.

"Something's moving." I stopped my laughter as soon as I heard this, standing straight and stepping back a bit from Usopp, all humor drained from me.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Nami said. "But be on guard..."

I nodded firmly, eyes narrowed. Whatever was out there better be ready for me and my _mad_ skills...

... Well, okay, not _mad_ skills... but... just skills...

When the enemy came into view though, I think we were all thrown off.

Because the only thing they were attacking us with...

... Were cheers and confetti.

"WELCOME TO THE GRAND LINE!!" They said. "THE TOWN OF CELEBRATION WELCOMES YOU, PIRATES!!"

I merely blinked, then frowned. "Well that's a bit of a disappointment. I actually wanted to fight somebody!"

I stared out at the crowd as Sanji swoons over the girls and Usopp blows kisses to the crowd.

"Oy." I jumped, turning to see Zoro behind me. He saw my jumpiness and gave me a look. "What's wrong with you?"

"You were over there one sec, and then you're over here!" I said. "You startled me!"

After that random outburst, I automatically calmed down. "Oh, you wanted something, didn't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'd keep my guard up around here if I were you..." He said quietly. "This just doesn't seem right..."

I looked at him. "It's the mutated cacti, isn't it?" I asked him.

"I'M TRYING TO BE SERIOUS HERE!!" Zoro snapped at me.

"Yeesh, I know!" I said. I lowered my voice. "I'll keep my guard up, don't worry. I have this after all..."

I held up my pendant. I then winked at him, smirking. "And you know I've got your back..."

Zoro blushed, then smirked as well.

"Oy..." We both turned to Nami, who was grinning at us. "Aren't you coming?"

"I am!" I said happily. I then grabbed Zoro's arm. "And so is he, 'cause I said so!"

"You don't have to drag me!" Zoro snapped as we walked down the plank with the others.

"Okie-dokie-pokie!" I said, letting him go as we reached the end, causing him to stumble a bit. "Whoop! Sorry!"

"Welcome!" I blinked, turning and looking at a strange looking guy with the _weirdest_ hair ever. "I am Igarappoi, the Mayor of this fine town called Whiskey Peak!"

"Now I know I've gotta keep my guard up..." I muttered. "This guy looks like a nut!"

"This is the town of spirit brewing and lively music!" Hmm... music...? I can handle that... "We take much pride in our hospitality. Would you all care to enjoy a celebration with us and tell us of your stories? We would be delighted to hear them!"

"OUR PLEASURE!!"

I giggled as Usopp and Sanji began to dance around. "Oh, why not? I guess we can use a bit of fun!"

I looked at Zoro, who was still frowning. "Oh, relax. We can still keep our guard up while drinking a bit and dancing a bit, ne?"

Zoro looked at me. "I don't dance." He said plainly. He then smirked. "But a drink sounds okay."

"YAY!!" I cheered. I then grabbed his arm and dragged him with me, following the rest of the crew. "DRINKING BUDDY!!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN DRINK THAT MUCH!!"

The next few moments were a bit of a blur. I ate a bit of food, and drank a bit with Zoro. We talked, and I laughed at a few moments, those moments getting closer and closer the more I drank. After a while, Nami dragged Zoro into a drinking contest, and so I decided to dance a bit. I even got brave enough and started to dance on a table, getting a lot of whistles and whoops from the crowd.

"Well, it seems the lass can dance!" I heard a guy as I danced on the table.

I laughed. "Buddy, you haven't heard me sing yet!"

"Then sing, lass! Sing!" He shouted very loudly. "Sing as loud as your lungs can!"

After he said this, everything seemed to get quiet, everyone staring up at me, the crazy girl dancing on the table.

Now, typically, I would cower in embarrassment and flee...

... But since I was kinda drunk, I merely smirked, posing as I started a song.

"What's the time? Well, it's gotta be close to midnight! My body's talkin' to me, it says 'time for danger'!" I sang, dancing a bit as I sang. Eventually, the band playing picked up on what I was singing and tried to play along with it, and I guessed they were doing pretty well, since everyone was clapping and dancing along with it.

"Tonight! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!" I finished, punching the air, getting a large round of applause, and I couldn't help but smirk, proud of myself, and with that, I hopped down from the table, wandering off to find Zoro.

Why?

Because out of the two of us, he was probably gonna be the most sober.

Yeah, that's it. _Definitely_ it.

And there he was, still in the midst of his drinking contest when I took the seat next to him, grinning.

When the guy he was competing with finally passed out, I decided to let myself be known.

"Howdy! So how's the contest?" Zoro looked at me, still drinking his drink, he then closed his eyes, and as soon as he finished, instead of replying...

... He passed out.

I laughed. "Really? That's good!"

I laughed a bit more, only to stop when my mind became extra foggy, and I was really starting to feel tired.

"Oo... me sleepy... me wonder if I'll ever drink that much again..." I then looked at Zoro, and thought, hey, he looked like a vereh comfy pillow.

"I'm gonna take a nap now..." I said quietly, flopping over him, head near his shoulder and getting as close to him as possible to get comfortable.

"G'night, Zoro-kun."

And with that, I fell asleep.


	46. Fighting Baroque Works

**Amie: So how are the polls?**

**Unmoving. They're the same as they were since the last chapter.**

**Luffy: That's boring! People need to vote more!**

**Yeah, people! Vote! VOTE I SAY!!**

**Sanji: Do as she says, or I'll kick your ass!**

**Uh... Sanji? What if they're girls?**

**Sanji:... Please vote? Pleeeeaaaaaseee?**

**Zoro: Idiot...**

**Sanji: What did you say!?**

**Anyway! Before we continue, I just want y'all to know that yes, I DO have a Gaia account!**

**Amie:... why are you saying this now?**

**Uh... I feel like it...?**

**Amie: Oy... so where are those fanarts you've been promising? Huh?**

**Um... I'm using my mom's computer...**

**Amie: Whatever! Just put the link to your Gaia page and we can continue with the reading! This thing was eight pages orignally!**

**Okay, okay! Here: http /www gaiaonline com profiles 12276011**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Amie-chan! Oy, Amie-chan!" Ugh...

The worst... headache... _ever_...

There's no way three pints of grog can do this to me. And I don't even _drink_ that much!

"Amie-chan, wake up!" Eh?

"Nami...?" I murmered, opening my eyes.

_Whoa!_ I didn't think it would be _this_ bleary.

Oh, wait... "Nami, I'm on the floor."

"Yeah, I can see that." She replied calmly. I pinpointed her voice to be to my right side. I tried to glance in that direction without moving my head too much, since it hurt like hell.

"So, why am I on the floor?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Nami said. "The only thing I was focused on was out-drinking that crazy nun! And I won, too!"

"Glad to hear..." The floor's actually nice and cool. Maybe I can fall back asleep without her noticing...

I winced as my head was jostled as Nami nudged me with her foot. "Now come on! Get up!"

"_Why?"_ Oh for the love of GAWD why!?

"I need you to help me break into the safe here!"

I furrowed my brow. "Do they even _have_ one here!?"

"Yes! Now _come on!_" Nami nudged me with her foot again and I winced.

"Okay, okay..." I said, patting the floor a bit. I then slowly pushed myself up. "I'm never gonna drink that much ever again..."

"That's lovely..." Nami said. I cringed, cracking my back. "Now, come on. While we break into that safe, we have lots to discuss!"

I blinked warily as she grabbed my arm and began dragging me off. "What do you mean by that?"

She spared me a glance, and I noticed a humored glint in her eye. "I want you to tell me what's going on between you and Zoro."

I couldn't even will my blush away. "Zoro-kun and I are just friends, Nami! And I... I only think of him in that way, too!"

I had a feeling Nami rolled her eyes. "That's a load if I ever heard one." I sputtered. "Oh, it's not bad. I think you two look kinda cute together!"

I think my face was red as a tomato. "Namiiii!" I whined. "We're just _friiieeeends!_"

"I guess we can talk about it later..." Nami said as she kicked a door down and revealed an office of sorts, yanking us in. "Just promise that, when you two do finally get yourselves out of this blasted rut and finally get married and-or have children, if one is a girl, name it after me! Now..."

Nami then began scanning the room as I crossed my arms and pouted.

That blasted Nami! Every moment we seem to have together seems to _remind_ me just how much she's like a sister...

We have that strange closeness... and yet we also have moments where we drive each other crazy.

This was one of those moments where _she_ is driving _me_ crazy...

And is Nami _really_ that good of a girl's name...? Well... I guess it can be... depending on the child...

"Aha!" I blinked out of my pout and watched as Nami lowered a portrait, revealing a tiny wall-safe. She grinned at me. "Okay! Tear the door off!"

I gave her a look. "You want me to just _tear _it off?"

Nami blinked. "Yeah... that's kinda why I woke you up..." She said.

I sighed. "Okay, okay..." I said, approaching the door. I cracked my knuckles. I raised my hands, and before I went any further, I glanced back at her, seeing as she was looking over my shoulder. "You... _might_ wanna take a few steps back... or you might get a safe in your face..."

I blinked, then grinned. "That kinda rhymed there..."

Nami rolled her eyes, stepping back. "Whatever, just open the door."

I nodded, then turned to the safe door, brow furrowed. I pulled back slightly, then plunged my hands into the door sides, where it met the hinges and such. The bluntness of the metal against my bare skin made me cringe. I'd need to get some gloves or something if I kept doing stuff like this...

Then, I heard something, which caused me to straighten a bit and look out the window.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Nami replied.

"It was almost like a scream..."

"It's probably nothing too bad..." Nami said. "Besides, you can't do much with your hands in a safe door."

"Ah, right!" I said, turning back to the safe. I took a deep breath, then grunted, pulling back with all I could, tearing the door off and stumbling a bit.

"No _way!_" Nami shouted in disbelief as I dropped the safe door onto the ground. "It's _empty_!"

I blinked, looking into the safe myself.

"Well, that's weird..." I said.

"Maybe this is a decoy..." Nami said, looking off to the side.

"YAAA!!" I jumped, turning to the window and gawking at what I saw.

"NAMI!!" I shouted. "I SAW A GUY FALL DOWN TO THE GROUND!! THERE REALLY _IS_ A FIGHT GOING ON!!"

"I'm not surprised..." Nami said. "This is a nest of bounty hunters, after all... They're probably fighting against Zoro or something..."

I blinked. Oh yeah... now I remember... Whiskey Peak.

I smacked my forehead. Zoro was right all along. Oy...

Damn me and my shitty memory...

... Wait... Zoro... fight...

I felt my eyes widen. Damn him!

"Zoro-kun's fighting against possibly one hundred enemies..." I growled, glaring at nothing. "_And he didn't wake me to fight with him...?_"

Nami looked at me. "Well, you are a hard sleeper..." She then glared at me. "Do you know how hard it is to wake you up in the morning?"

I sighed. "Whatever, I'm off to kick their asses, _and_ _then_ Zoro-kun's for not trying harder!" I said, cracking my knuckles.

"I take it I no longer have your help, huh?" Oh yeah... Nami...

I smiled at her warily. "Sorry..."

Nami merely smirked. "I can find treasure easier without dragging someone around." She said, waving me off. "Go and help your true love, already!"

I flushed, glaring. "He's not my true love!" I hissed. I then bolted, leaping over whatever obstacles there and rushing out the door to the hecticness of the outside island of Whiskey Peak.

And when I got out there, I paused for thought.

Well, at least... I didn't _think _Zoro was my true love... Nami was just being... annoying.

Yeah, annoying.

I shook my head. I had no time for this! I had to find Zoro and kick his ass! Well... help his ass first. Then kick it. Hard. _Really _hard.

I twitched when I heard some more commotion, and I bolted. Zoro must be dealing with the riff-raff right about now... hopefully he's left some for me!

"My new boys that I got in Loguetown..." Ah! Found him! I began to creep up to him. "Yubashiri. Sandai Kitetsu. This is a good chance to give you two a serious test. I'll let you loose on these guys!"

"Don't forget about me." I said calmly, standing next to him.

"Gyaaa!" Zoro hissed, turning sharply towards me, one of his swords raised. "What the hell, Amie-chan! Don't scare me like that!"

"Yeah yeah..." I said grinning. "Not my fault you're not keeping on your toes. By the way, I have to kick your ass later. You didn't wake me up!"

"I tried!" Zoro snapped. "You were on the floor, and you just kept rolling over when I tried to wake you up!"

"Oh, wa wa wa... you should've tried harder!" I said.

"There you are!" I felt my eyes widened and I looked up, seeing a man with a gun. "And it looks like you've brought one of your crew members along! Well, the more the merrier!"

"Great, now you got me caught..." Zoro hissed.

"I did not!" I snapped at him.

"DIE!!" Aw, poopie.

There was a bang and I felt a sharp pain in my forehead.

"ITAIIIII!!" I cried. That was gonna bruise an awful way...

"GET IN HERE!!" I hissed as I felt a sharp tug at my tee shirt as Zoro dragged me inside, causing me to fall onto my back. I groaned, hopping back up.

I snarled. "THAT REALLY HURT, YOU GUN TOTING JERK!!"

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!?"

I heard some clicks, and I opened my eyes, seeing six people standing there with guns.

"Aw, poopie..." I said. I heard Zoro jump and I followed him, running around the table just as he kicked it over, crouching down next to him. I jumped finally as the guns began to fire, and I couldn't help but frown.

"These people either have bad aim or this table is deflecting all these damn bullets..." I said, then jumped as a bullet actually made it through the table, then ducked as a couple more did so.

"I'm gonna start with Yubashiri..." Zoro said. He then turned to me. "You ready?"

"Well, if you're using a weapon..." I said, extending my hand and bringing out my hammer, holding it out length wise so it wouldn't show. "Then I'll use one as well..."

Zoro smirked. "Ready?"

I smirked back. "When am I not?"

"On three then?" Zoro asked.

"Sure, why not..." I said.

"Okay..." Zoro said, and I readied myself. "Three!"

With that, he cut through the table and I ran around it, a tad ahead of him. The men gawked at us, and I maneuvered around, slamming my hammer into one of the guys at the door. I felt a tad of a gust, and there Zoro stood, ahead of me.

"Very light!" I heard him mutter. "Nice katana!"

I blinked, then heard some screams, and I gawked as the other five fell down, bleeding out from their injuries.

I pouted. "No fair!" I said, twirling my hammer around a bit and stepping next to him.

"There are plenty of others." Zoro said. "Now let's go!"

He started to run, and I sighed. "Why is it always the _running_!?" I breathed, running off after him, and I was glad to see that he lagged just a tad so I could catch up to him.

"There they are!" I blinked, looking back to see more of them. "We've got them now! This way!"

"Wait!"

"They found us, eh?" Zoro said, smirking.

"Yeah..." I said. "That didn't take _too_ long..."

"There!" I blinked, seeing some steps leading to the roof. "We're heading up there!"

"Me first!" I said, rushing off ahead of him, hammer disappearing.

"Wha!?" Zoro said angrily as he followed behind me. "Why is that!?"

"Eat this!" Eh!?

I blinked, reaching the top and standing on the roof. I sighed. Yeah, I remembered _this_ part...

The man fired the cannon, and instead of letting it hit my head, I caught it with my hands, grunting as I skidded a bit.

I huffed, looking at Zoro's surprised expression.

"_That's_ why..." I said. I then looked at the men on the roof, and couldn't help but smirk as they seemed to be a _bit_ fearful. "Now boys, you _know_ it's not nice to shoot at a lady!"

I heard Zoro snort.

"Watch it, Zoro-kun..." I said. "I still have to kick your ass, and I have a cannon ball in my hands!"

"RAAAAAA!!" I felt my eyes widen at that feminine roar. I looked back, and gawked. There stood someone with a barrel. Now, I say someone, because they were very butch looking...

... And their hair was in pigtails and they were wearing a very girly dress.

Either that's a cross-dresser, or a woman on steroids.

"Miss Monday!" I heard the men shout behind me, and I gawked as she threw a barrel of wine at us.

I winced, ducking as Zoro stepped up and sliced through the barrel, and I blinked, seeing the barrel pieces hit the men behind me.

"That was good wine..." Zoro whined, looking up at the woman. "What a waste."

I rolled my eyes. "You and your wine..." I muttered.

I heard another shout, and I jumped as a man with a hammer rushed Zoro from behind. I was about to step in, but he cut him down with ease, and I sighed, watching as he talked to it.

"Eeya!" I blinked, turning to see a kid rush me, and I rolled my eyes, reaching over and flicking his forehead, sending him back a couple of flips.

Then, a nun rushed over to him, tears in her eyes. "Oh, God, grant us your Divine protection..." She whimpered, hugging the sobbing boy, and I flinched a bit. "Your benevolence... Grant us your Divine protection to save us!"

I then jumped as she and the kid whipped a cross. "God's Blinding Protec-!" I cut her off as I quickly summoned my hammer and hammered them down.

"How shameful..." I muttered darkly. "Using the innocent act to kill others... as a _nun_ even..."

I felt my hammer retract back into pendant form. "You're lucky I held back..."

"Oy, Amie-chan!" I blinked, seeing Zoro at a ladder. "Come on!"

"Coming!" I said, rushing over and up the ladder.

"They're going up higher!" I sighed in frustration, and I _knew_ there were others there. "They're up there! Go ahead of them! Surround them!"

"Crap!" I muttered. "They're gonna surround us!"

"Just keep climbing!" Zoro muttered as we rushed to the next ladder. "When we reach the top, we'll fight them off with ease!"

"If you say so!" I called after him.

"They've got nowhere else to run up there!" Shit.

"Amie-chan, hurry!" I finished climbing the ladder and stepped behind him. He smirked, seeing one of the men at the top of the ladder, he grabbed the sides, tossing it up slightly, and I smirked a bit.

"No! Please, don't...!" He said, then screamed as Zoro finally tossed the ladder completely off.

"Bye-bye!" I called cheerfully, giggling.

"Now, come on!" Zoro said, holding both his swords. "We're jumping across!"

"Eh!?" I said in disbelief, then gaped at him as he ran off, and I sighed, rushing after him. I managed to jump with him, and for a bit, I thought I wouldn't make it.

I did, but barely, hanging off the edge. "Crap!" I muttered, scrambling up. I looked up, seeing some bounty hunters on the ground, and Zoro cutting a hole on the roof. I raised an eyebrow as he stepped to the side, and sighed as five other hunters landed in that spot.

"I'd be careful!" I called. "He cut a hole there!"

Zoro looked at me as they fell through. "That was my line."

I stood straight, snickering. "Sorry..." I said, looking at him, then felt my heart fall as that crazy steroid woman stood behind him with a ladder. "Zoro-kun! Watch out!"

Zoro tensed, turning, and I gasped as the woman, I think the others called her Miss Monday, barely missed hitting him with the hammer as he ducked.

"Crap! She almost got me!" Zoro hissed.

"You're welcome!" I called.

I tensed, though, as she ditched the broken ladder and put on some metal knuckles on her hands.

"Don't get too cocky." Damn, how is her _voice_ like that still!? "No man can beat me with strength alone!"

She then grabbed him by the throat. "This is the end for you."

"Drop him." I called calmly. She looked at me, and I cracked my own knuckles. "If it's a test of strength you want, then you fight me!"

"A-Amie-chan!" Zoro hissed, then winced as Miss Monday tossed him aside.

Miss Monday barely spared him a glance. "I'll deal with you later, swordsman..." She said, approaching me. "I'll deal with your girlfriend first..."

I flinched barely as she stood over me. "He's not my boyfriend." I said calmly.

Miss Monday smirked. "It shouldn't matter. You're going to die." She said, raising her fist. "You shouldn't have challenged me, you weak little twig!"

And with that, she punched my cheek.

I only felt my head snap to the side, but I still stood there.

"Is that all ya got, froo-froo?" I asked darkly, turning to her, my cheek stinging a bit. She stared, as if in horror as I smirked.

"That's kinda good..." I said, touching my cheek gingerly, feeling it sting. I looked at the fingers I used to touch it. "No blood, though. But feel proud that I actually felt a bit of a sting."

"I-Impossible!" She screamed, stepping back.

I felt my smirk broaden. "My turn!" I said, jumping up and spin-kicking her in the face, causing her to go and skid across the roof. I rushed after her, balling up my right hand.

"Now _this_ is gonna be a _real_ punch!" I shouted, jumping up and slamming my fist into her face, hearing several different cracks.

She didn't have time to scream as the roof dented under the force of my punch. Afterwards, I stood, dusting my hands off as Miss Monday laid there.

Zoro smirked, walking with me as we went to the edge of the roof, as the Mayor, Mr. 9, and Miss Wednesday, stood on the ground amongst their fellow bounty hunters who had fallen.

"Wanna keep going,. Baroque Works?" Zoro asked.

"There's more where that came from, I can assure you." Just as I said that, there was a crumbling noise, and I looked back to see Miss Monday fall through the roof, a dust cloud billowing up through the hole as she crashed to the floor below.

I chuckled warily as I scratched my cheek when the dust cleared. "Eh heh... Guess I kinda forgot my own strength there, for a bit!"

"You and you're forgetfulness..." Zoro murmured, eyes rolling.

"Oh, psh-ah, Zoro-kun." I said. "Psh. Ah."


	47. Amie Gets Confuzzled

**Amie: FINALLY! Another chapter.**

**Yeah...**

**Amie: Eh? Something wrong?**

**Well... I wanted to post chapters forty-six and forty-seven TOGETHER...**

**Amie: What? Why's that?**

**The ending of this chapter... it's... a TAD... eh... All I say, folks, is don't go crazy judgemental on Amie after reading it.**

**Amie: Eh? What do I do?**

**It's not what you do... it's... um... You know what? Just read, folks...**

* * *

Zoro and I stood there, staring down at them. Zoro still had two of his swords out, but I didn't have my hammer out, with my arms folded.

"So, how long do you think they'll keep gawking at us for?" I asked. Zoro shrugged. "Well, I hope it stops soon, 'cause I'm getting a bit bored with just standing here..."

"That's it!" I looked at the Mayor. "The Marines must've made a mistake on the wanted poster!"

"I see. So that's what's going on." Mr. 9 said. "If they're the ones worth thirty-million belli, it would make perfect sense! They both must be co-captains!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Co-captains? What the...?"

"I don't get it either..." Zoro assured me.

"So that's it." Miss Wednesday said. "I knew it was strange for a smiley-faced kid to be worth thirty-million belli."

I tuned them out as I itched my arm. Really, I didn't want to hear about their complaints.

"You may already know this..." Ah, here we go. Mr. 9 smirked. "In Baroque Works, the person with the lower number is the strongest. We three, Mr. 9, Mr. 8, and Miss Wednesday are all single digits. Which means the lot you two just took out don't even come close to our strength."

Zoro smirked. "There's no point in bragging in the middle of the battle." He said. "The strongest will win."

I nodded. "He's right." I said. "Because in this case, simple little numbers don't count. It's that simple."

There was a small pause, and I blinked as the Mayor, who was apparently Mr. 8, pulled out his saxophone.

"IGARAPPA!!" And he blew into his sax, and I yelped as Zoro shoved me out of the way of a spray of bullets.

"Thanks, Zoro-kun!" I said.

"Don't mention it." Zoro replied. "Just get ready to fight!"

"WE STRIKE, MISS WEDNESDAY!!" I blinked, then dodged as Mr. 9 leapt towards me.

"Come, Carue!" Eh? Carue?

I looked over, and squealed, seeing Miss Wednesday argue with a large duck... bird... thing with a saddle and a hat.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked.

"I dunno, but it's _so_ _cute!_" I cried, arms outstretched. "If it weren't evil, I'd run and cuddle it!"

"You and your cute animal fetish thing!" Zoro growled lowly.

"It's not a bloody fetish!" I hissed back.

There was laughter, and I looked up, seeing Mr. 9 up a bit higher than us. "Can you really afford to be distracted, my dear?"

"'My dear'?" I parroted. "You talkin' to me?"

"I think he is..." I heard Zoro growl.

"Then I guess I get the crazy crown guy and you got the crazy lady with the adorable bird." I said.

"That's not fair!" Zoro snapped. "Why do _I_ have to fight the girl!?"

"Because I called first dibs!"

"Let's see how you handle my Acro Bats!" I blinked, turning as I saw Mr. 9 flip over in my direction.

"Nekketsu Nine!" He called, and I felt my hammer press into my hand, and I gripped it firmly. "Konjou Bat!"

I held my hammer up and blocked the two large metal bats he swung at me.

"Besides!" I wheezed, just as Mr. 9 jumped off. "He's got large metal bats! So let's take this as the revenge I'm getting since you didn't try to wake me up!"

"For the last time I _did!"_ Zoro snapped.

"These bats are made of solid steel!" I turned back to Mr. 9. "It's a shame that I have to use them to break your pretty face."

I felt my brow twitch as he laughed, and I readied my hammer. I heard him scream as I increased the size of the head, and with a quick jump, I hammered down, causing him to stumble back, close to the edge. He wobbled, a bit, trying to get his footing, but I smirked, approaching him, and I kicked.

He screamed all the way down, even as he hit the crates below.

"One down!" I said happily.

"Miwaku no Kousui Dance!" Eh? Alluring Perfume Dance?

I turned and stared as Miss Wednesday began to move side to side, a strange mist arising from her...

And Zoro just _stared_.

I felt my brow twitched and I clutched my hammer. For some odd reason, seeing Zoro ogle at another woman _pissed me off_...

I paused in my step, and I shook my head. What the hell was I _thinking!?_ I was Zoro's friend! _Friend!_

Nothing more!

I heard Zoro shift, and I turned and felt my eyes widen as he fell to the ground. It then hit me.

There was something in that mist... That _perfume_...

"Good boy... Now to finish you." I heard Miss Wednesday say, and I blinked as I saw her unwind something onto her pinky and begin to spin it.

"Kujakki Slasher!" Shit! "Go Carue!"

"I got your back, Zoro-kun!" I shouted, storming over, hammer back to its original size.

My target was only Miss Wednesday. Not her poor, adorable buzzard.

I lifted my hammer, ready to attack! I leapt...

... And skidded as Carue and Miss Wednesday seemed to go off to the side and walk right off the roof.

I stumbled a bit, turning to face their direction, and slouched, hammer disappearing. "Well, then... Nevermind..."

Zoro pushed himself back up. "Fighting these guys is becoming embarrassing..." He hissed.

"You're telling me." I said, causing him to look at me.

His eyes widened, and he lunged, and I felt my eyes widen as well. What the hell was he doing?

I yelped as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out of my spot just as an array of bullets showered that area. I was about to thank him, but was cut off as we went through the hole in the floor, landing inside the building.

It was then that he let me go.

"Thanks." I breathed, looking towards him.

"Don't thank me yet..." Zoro said. He then ran for the door. "Let's go!"

"Right!" I said, following him through the door. He turned to the side, and I followed, putting my back against the wall next to him.

"That shotgun's a pain in the ass." Zoro said quietly.

I glanced at him. "How do you think we'll be able to get close enough to him, then?"

Zoro turned, about to answer, but a shout and the sound of wood breaking drew our attention to the newly risen Mr. 9.

"How _dare_ you do something so low to me!" Mr. 9 said, walking towards us. "You will _so_ pay!"

"Dude, that was just... no..." I said, walking around Zoro to stand next to him. "And it's not my fault you couldn't handle it."

"KATTOBASE SHIKOMI BAT!!" What the heck was _that!?_

I yelped as my question was answered as two bat heads flew towards us, one wrapping around my arm and the other around Zoro's.

"Now I've disabled your arms!"

I looked down at them and frowned. "What do you think they're made of?" I asked Zoro.

"Iron." He said simply. "Think you can break them?"

"Yeah." I said, smirking, and I paled at the sight ahead of us.

There stood Mr. 9, of course, but behind him was Carue, Miss Wednesday...

... And Luffy.

Miss Wednesday also happened to have a dagger with her.

"Do it now! Kill them, Mr. 8!" Mr. 9 laughed.

"Yes, don't move." Miss Wednesday said, a hand against Luffy's large stomach. "Make one false move, and your precious nakama here will lose his life."

I snarled. _Great_...

Mr. 9 merely laughed. "Now you can neither run away n_or_ fight back!"

"Dammit..." I hissed, glaring at them.

It was Zoro's turn to snarl. "The bastard could at least be awake when he's being held hostage!" Yeah, I agree...

"Prepare cannons!" I looked up, and gawked as Mr. 8 yanked at his tie and little guns emerged from the rolls of his hair. "Cannons at the ready!"

"What!?" Zoro shouted, gawking as well.

"KARAPPAPPA!!" He shouted, pulling at his tie again, and the guns in his hair _did_ fire!

Holy shit!

"Is he an action figure or something!?" Zoro exclaimed.

"I have no idea, but gimme your chain!" I yelled quickly, gripping the chain connected to my arm, and standing in front of Zoro, grasping his and getting a good grip.

"Step back with me now!" I shouted, leaning back as I pulled.

"H-Hey! Careful!" Zoro shouted from behind me as I pulled back, sending Mr. 9 in the air, and pulling him into the line of the "cannons".

They hit him. Dead on.

"Now, forward!" I shouted, twirling the chains a bit, then throwing down, making Mr. 9 hit Miss Wednesday and Carue, sending them back into a wall, and I sighed as the chains slackened and fell from our arms. I let them go then, dusting my hands.

"KARAPPAPPA!!" I tensed, and this time I managed to dodge on my own. I went to the side as Zoro kept running.

I felt my eyes narrow in confusion. What was he doing?

"Luffy! Lend me your gut!" I gawked as Zoro merely jumped onto Luffy's stomach and bounced up to Mr. 8, slicing across his chest, blood splattering, and I sighed in relief as Mr. 8 fell down. I looked to the other side of the building Zoro had landed on, and saw a ladder. I grinned, running towards it, rushing up the steps in time to see Zoro, with a bottle of wine, I had _no_ idea where he got it, sitting at the opposite side of the roof that Mr. 8's motionless form laid. I stepped onto the roof and approached him. As soon as he finished a swig, he glanced at me as I moved to sit next to him.

"What took you so long?" Zoro asked as I finally sat.

"I decided to take the stairs." I said, pointing my thumb backwards, grinning.

Zoro snorted, taking another swig and I sighed. I felt my stomach lurch with nausea as he held the bottle towards me.

"No thank you." I said, holding my hand up in a stopping gesture.

He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, taking yet another grand swig.

"It's finally a nice, quiet night." Zoro said.

"Yeah..." I said, staring out. "The clear, starry sky... the... mutated cactus rock-things... um..."

I paused as he looked in my direction, and I pouted. "Actually, I dun like those weird cactus rock-things..."

Zoro snorted. "Leave it to you..." He muttered.

I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to choke on his wine, and I snickered, turning back out to the night sky, leaning forward a bit.

So, technically, we just finished up defeating Baroque Works, and now, still technically, we can rest until we leave in the morning.

But for some odd reason, I feel like I'm forgetting something... again...

I blinked as I heard Zoro yawn, and watched him stretch from the corner of my eye. I smirked. He was probably gonna go take a nap-.

_BOOM!!_

My eyes were wide as heck as I heard that explosion, and I turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell?" I asked in a whisper, adjusting so I sat on my knees.

"How pathetic can you get?" Eh? New people? Aw, darn!

"So much for peaceful night..." I whispered.

"Let's go check it out..." Zoro whispered back, and I nodded.

He stood and walked over, and I rushed to crawl over, peering down on my hands and knees at the new revealing scene.

There were Mr. 9, Mr. 8, Miss Wednesday, and Carue...

The newcomers?

One reminded me of one of those Matrix characters, and the other just looked like she had a lemon fetish as she twirled her umbrella around.

"Who the fuck are these people?" I asked in a whisper as Zoro sat next to me.

"I don't know..." He whispered back. "We're gonna have to actually listen to them to figure it out..."

I gave him a look, then boxed him on the side of the head.

"Mr. 5! Miss Valentine!" Ah! Now we know their names! Now let us continue to spy!

"Are you guys kidding or what?"

Miss Valentine laughed. "This is plain evidence why our status is higher!"

"Did you come here just to laugh at us?"

"That too..."

She laughed again... "Of course, we have a mission as well..."

I sighed. This was boring! When were they going to get to something interesting, dammit!?

"We discovered that important members of a certain Kingdom have infiltrated Baroque Works!" Ah! Here's the interesting bit!

"Wa-Wait a minute!" Mr. 9 said. "I may be wearing a crown, but I'm not really a king!"

"We didn't mean _you_!" Miss Valentine sneered.

"The infiltrator is none other than the Kingdom of Alabasta's currently missing..." Mr. 5 stated.

"DIE!! KARAPPAPPA!!" I jumped as Mr. 8 fired his hair-cannons at the new duo. "You won't lay a finger on the princess! On my name as Captain of Alabasta's Royal Guard, you _will not!_"

"Igaram!" Miss Wednesday cried.

I felt my eyes widen. Ah yes. The great reveal.

"Captain of the Alabasta Royal Guard, Igaram, and Princess Vivi Nefertari." Mr. 5 stated. "By order of the Boss of Baroque Works, you are to be eliminated."

"Shit!" I hissed. "This has definitely gotten more interesting!"

"And Luffy's still down there..." I glared at Zoro.

"Shouldn't we do something!?" I hissed.

Zoro looked at me. "We wait for the right moment... then we grab Luffy and run for it!"

I sighed. "Very well..." I said, looking down as Mr. 8, or as we now know him, Igaram, continued to fire at the newcomers with a vengeance. Eventually, one of the newcomers fired back, hitting Igaram dead on, causing him to fall over. Miss Valentine attacked as well, but only succeeded in busting Miss Wednesdays, or Vivi's, hair tie, letting her hair fall loose.

"Now!" I jumped, watching as Zoro leapt down. Realization hit me, and I followed, grabbing Luffy with him and dragging him out of there and hid in another area nearby, but at least out of direct fire.

"Phew!" I said. "Well, at least we did something productive!"

I blinked, looking at Zoro as he watched the fight wage on. Mr. 9 had stepped up to bat... literally...

Mr. 5?

He picked his nose.

How charming.

He must've gotten something good, since he messed with it with his index finger and thumb as Mr. 9 began his attack.

And just before Mr. 9 hit him, Mr. 5 flicked his booger at him, and it caused a massive explosion.

"Holy shit, that's a dangerous nose!" Zoro said, looking aghast.

"You're telling me..." I said, and I tensed as I felt something clutch at my ankle. I turned, and gaped.

Igaram could still move!?

Well, that was good and all, but I think whatever he was hit with, hit his head _real_ good.

Because what he said next made _no sense _to me.

"Please... Your Holiness!" Igaram said. "Madame Priestess, I beg of you, a favor! _Please!_"


	48. DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**Amie: WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU SO LONG!?**

**Eh heh... well... my head was being rampaged by an original storyline...?**

**Zoro: You were just watching Youtube videos...**

**I WAS NOT!!**

**Luffy: What's a Youtube video?**

**Sanji: I'm surprised he can even say it...**

**Zoro: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**

**ANYWAY!! Besides this new chapter, I FINALLY put up the fanart, and I hope Yellow Eggplant doesn't mind, but I saved it on my photobucket and put the links on my userpage. **

**Amie: FINALLY!! **

**I also posted some of my own work on it. So yes, GO TO MY USERPAGE AND LOOK!! -Shakes fist.- But before you do, please read! :D**

**Oh, and THANK YOU FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS!! THEY MAKES ME SO HAPPY!! 8D**

* * *

To say I was shocked and confused to what Igaram had just said to me, well, it would be an understatement.

A really, _really_ big understatement.

"Did he just call you a priestess?" I looked at Zoro, who was giving me a funny look.

"You think I know what he's talking about?" I asked. "I'm just as confused as you, if not more..."

"Please... Madame Priestess..." I looked back down at Igaram. "You... you and the swordsman... you have to protect Princess Vivi!"

"Protect her Princess Vivi?" I tried to sound a bit clueless. "You mean that Wednesday girl, right?"

"Yes... yes I do..." Igaram confirmed. "You... you have to protect her and take her back to Alabasta! But you must be careful! Those other two... Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine... they're devil fruit users...!"

I looked down at him, a slight frown on my face. "Okay, we'll help."

"WHAT!?" Apparently, Zoro wasn't as willing to help.

I ignored him for now. "But you gotta stop calling me 'Madame Priestess', pal, 'cause I ain't no priestess..."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I turned to Zoro. "HE WAS TRYING TO KILL US NOT TOO LONG AGO!!"

"Well, yes I am crazy!" I snapped back. "I also happen to be nice to people... albeit sometimes too nice, but nice nonetheless! But you also heard what those other two were talking about! They were _spies_! They _had_ to try to kill us to keep their cover! So, I'm helping them, and whether or not you're going to help too, _it's not going to chance my mind_!"

Zoro snarled. "You're going to get yourself killed with that talk..."

I pointed to my head with a crazy smile. "Crazy person, here!"

"Please... please, you both have to help...!" I looked back down at Igaram. "There... there will be a handsome reward...!"

"Reward, you say?"

I looked up to see Nami sitting on the roof of a building not too far from where we stood, and I had to fight a sigh.

Leave it to Nami to show up at the mention of a reward, or just money in general...

"We'll help you out..." Nami said, hopping down from the roof.

"Nami..." I said, causing her to look at me. "Let's be fair and make the price reasonable... okay...?"

Nami smiled and winked. "Don't worry, I will..."

I sighed in relief. Thank gawd...

"We'll help for one billion belli." Nami finally stated.

I glared at her. "THAT'S NOT REASONABLE!!"

"O-One billion!?" Igaram parrots, _finally_ releasing my leg, causing me to stumble back into Zoro, who caught me.

"You should know by now that Nami's never reasonable..." Zoro muttered.

I sighed in defeat, bowing my head. "I tried..."

"Fine, we'll help." I snapped my head back up towards Nami. "I'll discuss the price with the princess. Now..."

Nami then waved us off. "Go get 'um!"

"Roger!" I saluted, slipping out of Zoro's grip and running off, only to gag slightly as I felt a hand grip the back of my shirt.

"Hold on a sec!" Ah. It was Zoro. "Why us!?"

"What?" Nami said. "You're not afraid are you?"

"What was that!?" Zoro snapped.

"Well, I guess you're not..." Nami said. 'But aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?"

"The fact that you owe me money?"

"WHAAAAAT!?" Ugh, that's it.

"You guys keep fighting, I'm going!" I said, tugging my shirt free and dashing off.

"Wha? Amie-chan!" I ignored Zoro and kept on running, trying to figure out which way she went.

I looked up, and wanted to smack myself. Of course! I can scale the rooftops!

And with that thought, I hopped onto the nearest ladder and climbed, getting onto the roof and running across it, scanning.

"Where _are_ you, you crazy princess and adorable buzzard...?" I sang, scanning the area and shielding my eyes. I stopped, and then gasped when I saw her running down a road not too far from me. "Found you!"

I then bolted, jumping from one roof to the other until I was practically right next to her. I then jumped down behind her, running up to her left side, grabbing the saddle. She jumped, looking towards me and gasped.

"Howdy, Princess!" I said, saluting her. "Got orders from your pal Mr. Iggy to help you out!"

"M-Mr. Iggy?" She stuttered, confused.

I sighed. "I mean Igaram." I said, and she looked like she understood. "Anyway, my friend Zoro-kun should be heading towards us soon, too, and don't worry."

I then smirked, giving her a thumb's up. "We'll protect ya!"

"M-M-Madame Priestess..." Vivi said softly.

I slouched in my running. "You're not gonna start calling me that _too_ now, are you?"

Vivi looked confused. "But that's what you are, isn't it? I mean, it's on your Heart Shell..."

I blinked. "My whattie-what?"

Vivi blinked. "You mean you don't know?"

"No, all this is rather confusing to me..." I said. "Do you mind telling me all that you know?"

Vivi skidded to a halt, and I fell forward with a yelp. I recovered quickly, though, dusting myself off. "Get on. It'll be faster if you rode with Carue and me."

I blinked. "You want me to...?"

Vivi nodded, patting the spot behind her.

I couldn't help it. "YAY!! I GET TO RIDE THE CUTE BUZZARD!!" And with that, I hopped on behind her, holding onto her waste. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"You're very eccentric..." She muttered. She then turned to face the front. "Go, Carue!"

With a squawk, he began to run again, and I tightened my grip on Vivi.

I decided to start asking questions. "So, tell me what you mean by Heart Shell..."

"It's the shell you're wearing around your neck." Vivi answered. "I've heard that only a Priestess has a Heart Shell that has pearls on it. It's supposed to show that Calypso has truly accepted them as their closest child."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

I had a feeling that Vivi was cringing.

"It's... it's kind of complicated..." Vivi stated. "Besides, don't you think your crew would like to hear it as well?"

I couldn't help but frown. "I guess so..." I grumbled. "Just don't call me 'Madame Priestess' anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not one." It was that simple!

"But I saw you use your-..." Ugh...

"Listen, the reason why I know that I'm not one is just as complicated, if not moreso, than the reason why you won't explain your knowledge to me. " I stated. "So just... just call me Amie-chan, got it?"

"Very well..." Thank you very much.

Because in all honesty, there was no way I was a Priestess, let alone a Priestess for anything that existed in this world.

Why?

Simple!

I'm not from here!

I'm from another world, and I used to live a boring little life, and because I was a hungry idiot, I ate a devil's fruit and ended up here!

And just because I have a magic shell-thing, what did she call it again? Oh yeah! Heart Shell! Just because I have one of those that conveniently has pearls on it _doesn't_ _make me a Priestess from a world I'm not even from_!

I jumped out of my thoughts when there was a loud explosion that caused us to halt abruptdly.

"Shit!" I cursed. "They're fast!"

I then summoned my hammer. "Not to worry, though..."

"Carue!" Eh?

I yelped as the buzzard turned and began to run again. "Wha? Hey! Wait a minute! I was gonna hammer their heads in! Go baaack!"

Vivi glanced back at me. "I thought that Priestesses were the 'non-violent' type..."

I felt my eye twitch. "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A PRIESTESS!!" I snapped.

Good GAWD why can't she get that through her head!?

Before she had time to respond, she halted again. I had to fight to roll my eyes. _Now_ what!?

"Miss Monday!" EH!?

I glanced over her shoulder and I felt my eyes widen a bit. It was indeed Miss Monday, with a large wooden pole in her grasp, and she was bleeding from her nose and mouth, her nose slightly crooked, and bruising beginning to form around her eyes.

I flinched a bit. Yeesh. Didn't think I punched her _that_ hard...

I turned my head, looking behind us, and flinching when Mr. 5 came out of the dust and Miss Valentine floated down next to him. We didn't have much time for chit-chat...

"Oy... you..." I blinked, turning to see Miss Monday look down at me.

"When this is over..." She said, then she smirked at me. "I want a rematch..."

I couldn't help but smirk back. "You got it..."

Miss Monday's smirk widened, and she readjusted the pole in her hands. "Now... get going!"

Vivi apparently didn't need to be told twice, and I faced the front again as Carue began to run.

We didn't get too far when we stopped again after another explosion. We turned, and I heard Vivi gasp as Miss Monday collapsed to the ground.

Well... so much for that rematch...

"Miss Monday..." Vivi trailed off, and I frowned, hopping off Carue.

"Wha? A-Amie-sama! Madame Priestess! Please wait!" Ugh... _why_ can't she _stop_!?

"What did I say?" I asked, twirling my hammer a bit. "I'm not a Priestess... and even if I was, you're a Princess, and I highly doubt you'd be lower than me... so cut the 'Madame Priestess' and the 'Amie-sama' crap, and call me by my name properly!"

I then held my hammer in front of me, standing in front of Vivi and Carue. "All right you Baroque Works freaks!" I shouted. "I hope you're ready for a real fight!"

Miss Valentine laughed. "She thinks she has a chance!"

Mr. 5 merely picked his nose. "If she's anything like the others, this'll be a cake walk!"

My brow merely furrowed and I smirked. "Oh, I fought those two earlier, and believe me..." My smirk widened. "If _you're_ anything like them, I hope you've said your prayers..."

Mr. 5 then rolled up his booger. "Luckily, we're not."

Then, he flicked it towards me, and I stood my ground.

Well... if this booger were like any cannon ball I've been hit with, which was only one, granted, this may not hurt...

Much...

...

... Oh, who was I kidding!? This was gonna sting! And _baaaaad!_

I shut my eyes, thinking it would hit, only to hear it go off behind me, and I opened my eyes, and they widened as soon as I saw who took care of it.

"Zoro-kun!"


	49. ZoroxAmie vs Luffy! AHAHAHA!

**Amie: You're updating? So soon?**

**Geez, you make it sound like a bad thing!**

**Amie: It's not! It's just kind of surprising!**

**Yeah, well, I had it done, and I didn't feel like letting it sit... and I was too lazy to mess with it anymore...**

**Amie: Oy...**

**Zoro: She just feels guilty for slacking and watching Youtube videos...**

**NO I WAS NOT WATCHING LUCKY STAR!! -Looks back and forth warily.- Er... anyway! Poll update! Well, Ace is in first place, followed by Zoro/Sanji, then Luffy, and Frank and Usopp.**

**Nami: Wha...? They didn't change!**

**Oh, they did! It's just that more people voted! **

**Oh! I'm also posting another chapter in The One Piece Attempt: Drabble Series. It's gonna be called "Costumes". Why am I bringing this up? You'll see...**

**So, folks! Read on!**

* * *

"You know..." Zoro said, turning to face me. "When I said that you were going to get yourself killed, I didn't think it would be so soon!"

"What are you talking about?" I said, my hammer reverting to its pendant form. "I was in perfect control of the situation!"

"Just standing there and waiting for a _booger_ to explode as it hit you is perfect control!?" Zoro shouted.

I couldn't help but blink as I rethought my plan of action. In the end, I pouted. "When you put it that way..."

"I HAD TO CUT A BOOGER BECAUSE OF YOU!!" Zoro shouted.

I felt my brow twitch. "WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!! YOU COULD'VE JUST WAITED FOR IT TO HAVE HIT ME AND _THEN _STEP IN!!"

"I COULDN'T JUST DO THAT!!"

"AND WHY NOT!?"

Zoro seemed to freeze up on that, and before he could respond, there was some laughter. We turned to see Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine there, the laughter coming from Miss Valentine.

"So, these are the two that destroyed this town..." Mr. 5 said. "Why are you protecting the Princess of Alabasta?"

"I have my reasons..." Zoro said.

"The cute buzzard." I stated simply.

"Will you cut the buzzard crap!?" Zoro snapped at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It doesn't matter." We turned to Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine again. "You still don't compare to us. You're just another worthless obstacle..."

"That's right..." Miss Valentine said, removing her hat. "So this obstacle will be crushed to the ground by my power?"

"What's that, I wonder?" I mumbled. "Lobbing lemons at our head?"

"I highly doubt that..." Zoro muttered back.

"ZORO!! AMIE-CHAN!!" Eh? Was that Luffy?

"Luffy?" Zoro said.

"Well, looks like he's finally awake..." But I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy...

"If you've come to help, that's not necessary..." Zoro said, smirking. "Or did you owe Nami too?"

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE EITHER OF YOU!!" EH!? "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!!"

"WHAT!?" I sighed as Zoro shouted.

"Greeeeaaaat..." Leave it to Luffy to get the wrong idea at the worst possible time...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Zoro shouted again.

"SHUT UP!!" Luffy shouted back. "I'LL CRUSH YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS!!"

"Technically, wouldn't I be a bitch?" I asked, raising my hand slightly.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THIS NONSENSE!!" Zoro snapped at me.

"I'M NOT!!" I was just stated facts here! AND I WASN'T A PRIESTESS!!

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!" Luffy shouted. "THEY GAVE US A WARM WELCOME, AND THEN YOU JUST HAD TO HARM ALL THOSE PEOPLE!!"

"That's _kinda_ true..." I muttered.

"What a moron..." I heard Vivi mumble.

And I couldn't help but agree...

"Luffy!" I looked at Zoro. "Listen to me! These people are actually..."

"DON'T MAKE EXCUSES!!" I squeaked as Luffy shouted this as he lunged at us, and I leapt out of the way when he tried to punch me.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?" Zoro snapped, looking back at the damaged building behind him.

"Yes..." Luffy said darkly, kicking at him. "Just go to hell!"

He then aimed a kick at me. "Both of you!"

I jumped out of the way again, glancing back at Vivi and Carue. In order to keep Luffy from accidentally hitting them, I'll have to keep away from them. Luffy's strong...

... And I reconfirmed that when I was snapped out of my thoughts and was punched in the gut by Luffy himself. I crashed into a building wall, leaving an indent, and I fell to the ground, clutching my gut.

"Madame Priestess!" Grr... _Why_ won't Vivi stop calling me that!?

I stood and I flinched, pain stinging at my gut. Damn... Luffy really is serious...

I glanced back at Luffy and Zoro, seeing Zoro dodge Luffy's hits. If Zoro were to keep Luffy distracted... I could-!

"WOULD YOU STOP BEING AN IDIOT!?" I felt my eyes widen slightly as Zoro kicked Luffy away, sending him careening into a building and taking Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 with him. "Moron..."

I sighed through my nose, letting go of my waist and walking back over to Vivi and Carue.

"Amie-sama, are you alright?" I groaned, looking at Vivi.

"For the last time, it's Amie-_chan_. If anything, call me Amie-san! Geez..." I said. "Oh, and it stings a little, but I'll be fine..."

"Amie-chan..." I blinked, looking at Zoro, seeing his back to me.

"This is a fight between Luffy and me." He stated. "Protect the princess, and if you think anyone else will get involved with this fight, then take care of them..."

"So, it's two to tango, three's a crowd..." I said. "But keep the audience under control... yeah, I think I can do that..."

"Good..." And as Zoro stated that, there was a crash and something flew up from the rubble.

I looked up and sighed. It was the lemon lady. Whoopie...

"I'M REALLY ANGRY NOW!!" Riiiight... "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL WITH MY KILO KILO FRUIT POWERS!!"

"Mr. Bushido! Get out of here!" I looked at Vivi. "That woman will..."

"Vivi..." She looked at me. "I highly doubt he cares about a flying woman right now..."

"But... but he..." Vivi started, but was cut off when there was another crash and some more dust billowing up into the sky, and we looked out.

There was Luffy, back to his normal size, dragging an unconscious Mr. 5 out of the rubble.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vivi shouted. "He took out Mr. 5!?"

"Men like Mr. 5 are easy to defeat, Vivi..." I said, causing her to look at me. "Trust me. We're... a _different_ kind of pirate crew..."

"Luffy, listen to me!" Zoro shouted, trying one more time to talk some sense into Luffy. "Everyone in this town is a pirate hunter! They were our enemies!"

"LIES!!" Luffy shouted. "WHAT KIND OF ENEMY WOULD BRING US FOOD!?"

I sighed through my nose again. Leave it to Luffy to trust anyone who gives him food...

Not too long after he said that, I heard some shouting get closer. I blinked, then yelped, jumping five feet in the air as Miss Valentine crashed to the ground, barely missing Zoro as he untied his bandana from his arm and tied it to his head.

"YOU IDIOT, I HAVE TO BE SERIOUS!!" Zoro shouted. "IF YOU DIE, DON'T BE SORRY!!"

"NO WAY!!"

"W-wait a minute!" I looked at Vivi. "Aren't they friends!?"

"We all are..." I said. "It's just that... well..."

I sighed, trying to think of a good way of stating it. "We're... just... different..." I said slowly. "Our captain, well..."

I flinched as they started fighting. "Ah... you know what? I'll just say different and stick to it. Is that okay?"

"Uh... I... guess so...?" Vivi said, almost unsure.

I beamed at her. "Great!" I said. My smile wavered as they kept fighting, a building nearby collapsing, causing Carue to freak out a bit.

"That's right, Mr. 5!" Eh? "We have to show them our real power!"

Oh dear... "Excuse me for a sec, 'kay?"

Without her response, I dashed off, dodging a few bursts of rubble here and there, my hammer pressing into my hand.

"LET'S GO, MISS VALENTINE!!"

"OKAY, MR. 5!!"

I stopped in front of them. "I don't think so, folks!" I said, tapping my hammer on the ground, causing the head to expand. They halted, gawking at it.

I smiled darkly. "Remember when I said that you should've said your prayers?"

I heard Miss Valentine sob.

I rose my hammer up to strike down. "You have one second left!" And with that, I hammered down, hitting them both. Hard.

I flinched barely, feeling my stomach throb slightly in pain. Hoisting that hammer up affected it more than I thought...

My hammer retracted, and I smirked, seeing them both unconscious on the ground.

"That takes care of tha-!" I choked as I felt something grab the back of my shirt and pull me over.

"YOU'RE IN THIS FIGHT TOO!!" Shit! It's Luffy!

I couldn't help but close my eyes as I saw myself being pulled closer and closer to Luffy's fist, Zoro getting ready to strike at him with his swords.

Great... I'm screwed now...

"WILL YOU STOP BEING STUPID!?" I yelped as Nami punched both Luffy and Zoro in the face, causing Luffy's grip to slacken and me to fall to my side on the ground.

"What are you two doing!? And why did you drag Amie-chan into it!?" Nami then grabbed Zoro and Luffy by the collars of their shirts. "I WAS CLOSE TO LOSING ONE BILLION BELLI!! DIDN'T YOU REALIZE THAT!?"

"What are you talking about?" I glanced up at Vivi. "And why are you helping me?"

"That's right. We have to talk." I sat up and sighed as Luffy and Zoro were still fighting. "How about some... ugh..."

And with that, Nami punched them in the heads again. "STOP FIGHTING!!"

"Nami... Zoro and Amie-chan hurt all these innocent people!" Luffy muttered, getting back up.

"Innocent people?" Nami said as I helped Zoro sit up against a crate. "Luffy, they were pirate hunters, and they were trying to kill us!"

"Yeah." I said, sitting on the crate Zoro was sitting up against, legs crossed Indian-style. "They hit us, and we hit back. It was only in self defense."

"Really?" Luffy said, sitting on a barrel.

"Yes, Luffy..." I said. "Really..."

"Oh..." I felt my ear twitch as I heard Nami and Vivi talking, apparently negotiating the price.

There was a long pause.

Then, Luffy started laughing.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!?" He said, still laughing. "I thought you hurt them because they didn't have your favorite food!"

"NOT EVERYONE'S LIKE YOU, YA KNOW!!" Zoro snapped, but Luffy kept on laughing.

I couldn't help but giggle, ruffling Zoro's hair. "There there, Zoro-kun!"

Zoro batted my hand away. "If you're gonna do that, I'm gonna kick you off that crate!"

"Okay, okay..." I said, ceasing with my hair-ruffling. "Your hair's super rufflable, though..."

Zoro looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "Ruffa-wha...?"

I only snickered. "Never mind..."

"Thank you for saving my life..." We stopped our conversation and tuned in to Vivi's and Nami's. "As for your reward, I'm afraid it's impossible..."

"Why? Aren't you a princess?" Nami said. "It's just one billion belli..."

"Do you know of Alabasta?" Vivi asked.

"Never heard of it..." Nami said.

"It used to be the most peaceful and most civilized nation in the Grand Line..." Vivi explained.

"Used to?" Zoro asked.

"During the past few years, there has been a civil war..." Vivi continued. "The citizens began to create turmoil in the nation until one day, I heard about an organization called Baroque Works. Apparently, the citizens were being persuaded by them, but this was just a rumor, so we couldn't do anything about it. So, I asked Igaram to help me."

"Ah, the guy with the curly hair, right?" Luffy asked, motioning curls with his hands.

Vivi nodded. "We decided to join it to dig up some secrets..." She said. "So we would know who the real people were who were behind this and their true purpose..."

At this point, I got confused. "Wait... they...?"

It went unnoticed.

"Igaram said that the main purpose is to build a dream country...right?" Nami asked.

"Yes." Vivi said. "The Boss used that term to control everyone, but in truth, he's really trying to conquer Alabasta. That's why I have to hurry and warn everyone. If I can't stop everyone, we all will fall for Baroque Works' plan."

"That's why." Nami said. "A chaotic nation wouldn't have that much money, would they?"

"So, who is The Boss?" Luffy asked, only to find Vivi wave her hands around. "If I were to tell you, it'd cost you your life!"

I raised an eyebrow. I highly doubt that a simple name could lead to a death sentence...

Nami laughed uneasily. "It's good that you're not telling us!" She said. "A person who wants to conquer a nation must be a pretty bad guy!"

"I dunno..." I said, scratching my chin. "Some conquerors could be friendly!"

"Oh no!" Vivi said. "Crocodile is one of the Seven Kings of Pirates, and he is far from friendly!"

A couple of seconds after saying that, I blinked, and Vivi paled, covering her mouth. Nami and Luffy's jaws both dropped.

"You just said his name." Zoro said, an eyebrow of his twitching.

"Yep." I said quickly. "She did."

There was a strange noise and I blinked, looking up and seeing a strangely dressed otter and vulture perched on a building. They stared at us, looked at each other, then flew off, the otter flying on the vulture's back.

Well, now that _that's _out of the way, maybe Vivi can finally tell me what this whole "Heart Shell" business is all about...

"HEY!!" Eh!? "WHAT'S WITH THE OTTER AND THE VULTURE!? THEY'RE GOING TO TELL YOUR BOSS ABOUT US, AREN'T THEY!?"

"I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T INTEND ON TELLING YOU!!"

I turned and gaped as Nami shook Vivi back and forth by her jacket.

"Nami! Nami, calm down!" I shouted as Nami kept yelling. I jumped off the crate. "I still have some questions for her!"

"THEN HERE!!" I yelped, stumbling back a bit as Nami threw her at me. She looked rather dizzy, and I sighed as she kept on yelling, propping Vivi up against the wall.

"Oy, Vivi..." I said softly. "Vivi, you still haven't told me how you found out about the Heart Shell..."

"Eh? Heart Shell?" I ignored Zoro as Vivi groaned, shaking her head a bit and looking at me.

"Wha...? Oh... Oh yes..." Vivi sat up a bit and I kneeled in front of her, hands on my knees. "Igaram and I weren't the only spies in Baroque Works. Some of the millions, like the ones you and Mr. Bushido defeated, were members of a pirate crew..."

She stared straight at me. "Their captain was Marikia Calypsus..." She continued. "And I overheard one of their private meetings once..."

I yelped as she grabbed my by my shirt. "Madame Priestess, you must be careful!" What the hell!? "Marikia Calypsus... she sent a portion of her crew into Baroque Works in order to capture and kill you!"

"What!?" Zoro shouted in shock.

"Kill me!?" I shouted. "What the hell did I do to her!?"

"I don't really know, but they kept on going on about an imposter, and how that imposter was once sent far away after Marikia destroyed Calypsia! And then they apparently found out that the imposter was back, and..." Vivi trailed off, then let go of my shirt. "I'm sorry, Amie-sama. It... It's just..."

Vivi looked at me. "I thought that... you must've heard that someone was after you and you were going after them!"

I sighed. "Okay, first off, I'm not a Priestess. Second, I don't know this Marikia Calypsus person. Never met her in my life. All in all, the whole capture-and-kill thing must be some great big misunderstanding... I'm just a simple nineteen-year-old singer for my pirate crew..." I explained as calmly as possible. I let loose at the next part. "AND QUIT CALLING ME MADAME PRIESTESS AND AMIE-SAMA!!"

"Wow! You're good!" Eh?

I turned and gaped. There was the little otter, holding up four sketches, and they were of Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and myself...

... Hey, wait a minute! "I don't look that spacey!"

"THIS MEANS I CAN'T RUN AWAY NOW!!" Nami shouted as the otter dashed off.

"I highly doubt you could've gotten far, Nami..." I said, standing and pulling Vivi up with me.

"Well..." Zoro said, smirking. "It seems that we're on Baroque Works' black list now..."

"And not only that, some crazy pirate wench is trying to kill me, and for what? I have no idea..." I muttered, seeing Nami sulk in a corner. Vivi walked over to her and knelt next to her.

Luffy merely laughed. "This is so exciting!"

I sighed, crossing my arms. "I guess it is..." Though this is still rather confusing...

I mean, I never met this Marikia Calypsus person in my life, and apparently, because of this weird shell around my neck, she's trying to kill me...

... But of course, all that has to be a bunch of nonsense! I've never met her, never put myself into a situation that would make me appear like an imposter, _or a Priestess_, in any way.

So, all in all, I'm just in one big misunderstood mess, but I can get out of this. Maybe this Marikia lady is actually a rather understanding woman, and once she hears my story, she'll apologize for all the trouble and leave me be...

... Or be stubborn as hell and still try to kill me, which, in that situation, I will have to kick her ass...

I mean, that shouldn't be too hard!

Yeah! I just have to focus on protecting Vivi and beating some sense into Marikia! Yeah!

I _will_ be fine! I _will_ be fine!

"EVERYONE!! PLEASE, DON'T WORRY!!"

We all turned to the source of the voice, and I felt my eye twitch when I finally saw it.

It was Igaram...

Igaram... dressed as Vivi...

_So..._ _burning..._

Agh... I couldn't take it...!

"Zoro, give me one of your katana..." I said, reaching to one of the three strapped to his waist, but he blocked my hand.

"Why the heck do you want one of my katana?"

"Because I need to gouge my eyes out with something..."

"YOU'RE NOT GOUGING YOUR EYES OUT, AND DEFINITELY NOT WITH ONE OF MY KATANA!!"

"_Pleeeeeaaaaase_ Zoro... My _eeeyeees..."_

"NO!!"

"Darn you..."


	50. Leaving Whiskey Peak

**Yosh! I am ON a ROLL!!**

**Amie: Which is actually kind of surprising...**

**Luffy: What makes you say that?**

**Zoro: The author's been playing Legend of Mana and trying write a storyline for her original story. Weird that she's found time to write this chapter.**

**Oh, poo to you too! Anyway, polls haven't changed in order, just the number of votes! So VOTE FOLKS!! VOTE!! ****AND REEEEEEAAAAAAAAD!!**

**Amie: Yep, she's lost it.**

* * *

Thoughout the conversation, my eye kept twitching.

Igaram... in a dress... dressed like Vivi... who's dressed like Vivi...? Igaram is dressed like Vivi... My poor brain can't handle it... it's slowly... _slowly_... meeeeeltiiiiiing...

"Amie-chan, your eye's still twitching..." Zoro said.

"I know..." I said. "It's because you won't let me gouge it out..."

"Oh, come on! Is it really that bad?"

I turned to Zoro slowly and gave him a look...

... And my eye twitched.

Zoro looked at me, then at Igaram, then back at me. "...Nevermind..."

"Thank you." I said.

"So, how about the deal of taking the princess to Alabasta?" I spared the slightest glance at Igaram and fought another twitch.

"Eh? What're you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"He wants us to take Vivi home, Luffy..." I said, looking at Luffy. _Anything_ to not have to look at Igaram...

"Oh, really?" Luffy said. "Sure. Why not?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I glanced at Nami. "THIS GUY'S BOUNTY IS FOUR TIMES HIGHER THAN ARLONG'S!!"

"There there, Nami..." I said, walking over to her. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"OH SHUT UP!!" I yelped as Nami snapped at me. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!!"

"Princess, please give me an Eternal Log Pose..." Igaram said, cutting me off of whatever I was going to say in response.

Nami seemed to automatically snap out of her crazed yelling spree.

"What's an Eternal Log Pose?" She asked.

"You don't know about it?" Igaram asked. I shook my head. "You know how a regular Log Pose guides you from one island to another, right?"

"Yeah..." I said.

Igaram then held up some strange frame with a large log pose sphere in it. On the wood it had "Alabasta" written on it.

"With this kind of Log Pose, once it has memorized the frequency of an island, it records it forever..." He explained. "No matter where you are, it will only guide you to that island, and that's why it's called an Eternal Log Pose. This one has recorded Alabasta's frequency..."

He then turned to Vivi. "Listen to me, Princess Vivi..." He said. "I will disguise myself as you and take these dummies with me to Alabasta. As Baroque Works is chasing me, please leave with these people and follow a normal route. I've never followed that route, but it should take you two to three islands before you reach Alabasta. If you arrive safely, I hope to see you in our country."

We decided to follow Vivi and escort Igaram to the boat he was going to take, and it was then that I notice the four dummies he had under his arms. So he was planning on taking _those_ with him.

... Well, if he ever loses his mind, he can always talk to them and give them different names.

"That dress really suits you." I blinked out of my daze and gave Luffy a funny look.

"How does it suit him?" Zoro took the question right out of my mouth.

It went unnoticed.

"Please take good care of the princess." Igaram said.

"We will, Mr. Iggy." I said.

Igaram looked at me and his lips twitched slightly... his lip-stick-covered lips... Eugh...

"And you be careful too, Madame Priestess..."

OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!

I didn't have time to shout at him and tell him that I'm _not_ a frickin' priestess, because he was already on board his ship and raising the anchor, sailing off into the distance.

"He was cool, even until the last minute!" Luffy said, waving.

"He is someone that I can rely on..." Vivi said, a grin on her face.

"I just hope that he's not in drag the next time we see him..." I muttered.

"I agree..." Zoro muttered back.

"Yosh!" I turned to Luffy to see him turn from the horizon and begin to walk off. "Let's get Sanji and Usopp and head out of here!"

"FINALLY we're getting out of Mutant-Cactus Land!" I said, following him, hearing Zoro and Vivi do the same thing as I saw Nami turn and walk with us.

We all paused though, when there was a loud explosion. I nearly jumped in surprise at first, and then my blood ran cold.

I slowly turned and felt my eyes widen at the sight of fire where Igaram's ship used to be.

"Dammit! Someone found him!" Zoro snapped.

I felt adrenaline pulse in my veins. We had to get out of here. And soon... well, more like _now_!

"Nami!" I said, turning to her. "The Log Pose is ready now, right?"

"Yeah, it's okay now." Nami said, checking it.

"Then let's not waste another minute! We have to get the others and go, _now_!" I shouted.

"Right!"

We began to run off, but I was held back by Nami.

"Vivi!" Eh?

I turned to see Vivi just standing there, and I sighed, rushing up to her with Nami ahead of me.

"Vivi, come on, we have to go!" Nami said, grabbing Vivi's shoulder. "If they catch us, it'll be for nothing! You don't want that, do you?"

When Vivi didn't say anything, I walked around and looked at her. She was gnawing at her lip, hiding her eyes from anyone who was looking.

She was trying to hold it all in...

I sighed, pulling her into a quick hug. "Hey, don't worry!" I said firmly. "We're gonna get out of here and we're going to get you to Alabasta!"

I heard her sniffle a bit, but then I felt her nod stiffly. And with that, I patted her back and pulled away.

"Now, let's go!" I said.

"Right!" And with that, we dashed onward.

We dashed through the streets as fast as we could, and I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something...

My glasses? No, they were on my face...

My necklace? Nope, still there...

What _was_ it?

I put those thoughts aside when we got to the docks and we saw Zoro deal with the anchor.

"Okay, come on!"

"Wait!" What now!? "I need to find Carue!"

"Carue?" Nami parroted.

"Her cute buzzard." I explained.

"He's not just a buzzard!" Vivi snapped. "He is my friend!"

"Whatever! The point is that we don't have time to look for it now!" Nami snapped.

"What's wrong?" We all turned to see Zoro standing there.

"Vivi doesn't know where the cute buzzard is, so she wants to go find it!" I responded.

"Are you talking about him?" Zoro asked, pointing over to his right. I blinked, confused, then gawked when Carue walked over, flapping his wing in greeting. "He was here before me."

"YOU WERE OVER THERE!?" I flinched as Vivi and Nami shouted this into both my ears and I sighed.

"Look, Carue's on board, like we have to be." I said. "Now let's get on the ship and _go already!_"

"We need to turn the ship upstream." Vivi explained as we climbed aboard, seeing Luffy there already, Sanji and Usopp on the deck, Usopp rubbing his nose and Sanji rubbing his ankle. "It's the fastest way out of here."

"Then let's go!" Luffy shouted, the wind catching the sails.

I hummed, looking around, then I blinked as I saw Carue.

"CUTE BUZZARD!!" I shouted, dashing after him, causing him to squawk and run away from me, creating an interesting chase. Eventually I did catch up with him, sitting on the saddle and hugging his neck. "So cuuuuute!"

He quacked a bit, flapping his wings, and I had no idea if he was flattered or he was just accepting defeat.

"Do you know how many people will be following us?" I heard Luffy ask as Carue walked by him.

"Lots of people!" I called. "Lots and lots!"

"I'm not sure..." Vivi explained. "There are about two-thousand people working for Baroque Works and there are many towns similar to Whiskey Peak."

"I'm guessing about one thousand are gonna come after us..." Nami explained.

"See?" I said, Carue walking us by again. "Lots of people!"

I yelped, falling off Carue when there was shouting not too far away. I merely jumped up, dusting myself off, seeing that the sources were Sanji and Usopp.

Apparently they wanted to stay.

"Can someone explain it to them?" I blinked, turning to Zoro, about to respond when I heard someone punching someone else.

I looked over and felt myself sweat drop. "Well, Nami apparently took care of it..." I then glanced out towards Mutant Cact-I mean... Whiskey Peak. "Oo! Misty..."

"That means dawn's approaching..." Oh boy! Dawn!... That means I only slept... a little bit... and that was because of some nasty drugged alcohol...

Ho boy... No wonder I was chasing around Carue...

"Nice ship."

I blinked then smiled, turning to the source of the voice. "Myaa! Thank yo-!" I cut myself off when I saw who had just said that, and my thanks kinda dwindled off into a small squeak.

It was a woman dressed in purple... with a _sweet_ hat!

Wait, NO!! I can't get distracted! She may be evil! Can _not_ focus on the fact that she had a cool hat!

But who was she? She seems vaguely familiar... What was her name again?... Gah, I can't remember!

"W-Wha!?" I heard Zoro next to me. "Who's that!?"

The newcomer grinned down at us. "I just met Mr. 8 over there..." She tilted her head to the side. "Miss Wednesday..."

"How the heck did she get here?" I muttered.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, MISS ALL SUNDAY!?" Vivi shouted.

"She's an agent?" I asked, turning towards Vivi.

"Who's her partner?" Nami asked.

"Her partner is Mr. 0, the boss! She's the only one who knows about him!" Vivi explained. "I followed her. That was how I was able to find out his true identity..."

"Actually..." Miss All Sunday said. "I just let you follow me..."

"Eh?" Luffy turned to Vivi. "So she's a good person?"

"I KNEW THAT!!" Vivi snapped. "AND THE PERSON WHO TOLD THE BOSS ABOUT ME IS YOU TOO, RIGHT!?"

"Eh?" Luffy then frowned, looking at Miss All Sunday again. "So, she's a bad person..."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Vivi snapped again.

"I feel that you worked really heard..." Miss All Sunday said. "So, I decided to help you. However, a princess who wants to help her nation and decided to become Baroque Works' enemy is a very stupid thing..."

"STOP INSULTING ME!!" Vivi shouted.

I saw Nami and Zoro draw their weapons, and I decided to do the same, almost surprised that Sanji was on one side of Miss All Sunday with a gun and Usopp was on the other with his slingshot.

I didn't really pay attention to what Sanji and Usopp were going on about. I was more focused on whether or not Miss All Sunday was going to attack or not.

"Those things are dangerous..." She said, and with that, Sanji and Usopp fell down back onto the main deck. "Don't point them at me."

"No frickin' way!" I said. "How'd she do that?"

"She's got devil fruit powers!" Well, shit!

"What kind of crazy powers are-!?" I silenced when I felt my hammer turn into liquid in my hands and fall onto the deck. It then started to snake towards Miss All Sunday.

"Ack! Where are you going!?" I snapped, hand outstretched. "Get back here!"

Just as it was about to spring up, it automatically flew back towards me and I yelped as it hit my chest, forming back into its pendant form.

...

Well, that was weird...

"Well..." I looked up to see Miss All Sunday staring right at me. "It seems that the rumors are true... you must be the so-called 'imposter'..."

Shit, she knew about that whole shpeal...

"Calm down." She said. "I haven't received any orders yet, so there's no reason to fight you now."

"So you're the captain..." I blinked, then gawked as Luffy's hat floated over to her and she snatched it.

"HEY!!" Luffy shouted. "GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!! YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME!?"

She only put the hat over hers. "You are so unlucky to have to help the princess, the enemy of Baroque Works... and you too, princess. You only have a few pirates to protect you... But worst of all is the direction you're heading."

I frowned. Where was our next stop again?

"Your next destination is Little Garden." She continued. "Maybe you won't arrive in Alabasta. Maybe you will all disappear from this world before you see Crocodile's face."

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT!?" Luffy snapped up at her. "JUST GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!!"

"Stop barking! Anyone can boast." Robin said, snapping her fingers, Luffy's hat floating back to his head, and something else flying into Vivi's hands. "You knew that you will face many obstacles, but you're still going. You really are crazy..."

She held it up. "Eternal Log Pose...?"

"If you have that, you can overcome any obstacle because that will guide you directly to Alabasta." Miss All Sunday explained. "Our boss doesn't even know the way, so we can't follow you..."

"So she is a good person!" Nami said.

"I think it's a trap..." Zoro muttered.

"You ain't the only one, Zoro-kun..." I muttered back.

Miss All Sunday only grinned. "I'll let you decide if it's a trap or not..."

"Don't worry!" I blinked, seeing Luffy snag the Eternal Log Pose from Vivi...

And he crushed it.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Nami snapped, kicking him, and I sighed.

"Well, looks like we'll never find out if it's a trap or not..." I said.

Despite Nami yelling at him, Luffy only glared at Miss All Sunday. "You have no right to decide our route!"

"Really?" Miss All Sunday grinned. "That's a pity."

She hopped off the railing and walked towards the side of the ship. "I don't mind a person with great spirit like you..." She said. "If you're lucky, we'll meet again."

She then hopped off, and I ran to the side of the ship to see her sitting on a large turtle. "Let's go Bunji!"

I couldn't help but shout after seeing the large turtle. "DESPITE YOU BEING WITH BAROQUE WORKS, LADY, YOU HAVE AN AWESOME PET TURTLE!!"

"DON'T COMPLIMENT THE ENEMY!!" I blinked when I felt Nami punch me in the head.

Vivi sunk down to her knees. "I don't know what that woman's thinking."

"I'm guessing she's thinking about how not to fall off her giant turtle." I said, only to dodge Nami's fist again, rolling onto the floor, sprawled out on my back. I then grinned. "But I wouldn't think about it too much!"

"Amie-chan's right." Nami said. "Don't think about it."

"And to think, there's already someone like that on this ship." I blinked, looking at Zoro.

"You talkin' 'bout me?" I asked, furrowing my brow and pouting my lips.

"No." Zoro said, looking to the side. "You're too crazy for that."

I grinned again. "Okay!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on!?" I blinked, looking at Usopp. "How did Miss Wednesday become our friend? And why is there a duck on board?"

Carue came into view and quacked, and I sprang up.

"CARUE!!" I called, chasing him again. "COME TO ME, YOU ADORABLE BUZZARD!!"

I hopped onto Carue again, hugging him by the neck. "Cuuuuuuute!"

Carue seemed to sigh, walking around again.

"Actually, I don't think it's a good idea to be travelling with you guys..." Vivi said, looking down. "I'm causing you all this trouble..."

Nami then bent down and poked Vivi on the forehead. "What did you say? It's all your fault after all. If you really didn't want us to be in trouble, you shouldn't have followed us in the first place."

Nami then stood, looking at Luffy. "Isn't that right, Luffy?"

"IT'S MORNING!!" He shouted. "SANJI, MAKE BREAKFAST!!"

"WHOO!!" I cheered, letting Carue go with one hand as he seemed to prance a bit. He must like the attention after all! "LUFFY DOESN'T CARE!!"

Nami grinned and nodded. "Well, it's already morning, so let's get going!"

"CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Usopp shouted.

"I can't! Too busy riding the cute buzzard!" I said as Carue walked us by him.

"We'll explain during breakfast..." I yelped as Nami yanked me off Carue, causing me to fall on my butt. "Now we have to go and change. We had a very busy night! Amie-chan and I will show Vivi the women's quarters."

As Nami dragged me off, I had to make sure of one thing.

"SANJI-KUN!! PLEASE MAKE LOTS OF COFFEE FOR ME!! I'M GONNA NEED IT!!"


	51. Walk in Little Garden

**Amie: DUDE, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?**

**Sorry... I've been working real hard on this chapter... and...**

**Nami: _And...?_**

**... I've... kinda been working on some Naruto stuff... pluss original stuff...**

**Amie: Oy...**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, folks! But Chapter FIFTY!! WHOO HOO!! -Throws confetti.- EVERYBODY PAR-TAY!!**

**Amie: How about the poll?**

**Huh? Oh yeah! Well! First is Ace, Second is Sanji/Zoro, Third is Luffy, Fourth is Usopp, and Fifth is Franky.**

**Usopp: Eh? No more tie?**

**Nope! you're ahead of Franky! By ONE VOTE!! But enough chit-chat. I've kept you waiting long enough. Read on, folks! Read on!**

* * *

After we showed Vivi the women's quarters, Nami lent her a shirt, and we changed into some cleaner clothes. I myself decided to wear blue jean shorts, a gray tee shirt, and my sandals. I also left on my choker, and I obviously left my... uh... "Heart Shell" necklace thingy on.

It was right after breakfast, while we were sitting on deck, that we finally explained the whole story.

"... So basically we're just going to be taking Vivi here back to Alabasta." I finished off.

I heard Nami cough and I blinked, looking at her.

"You're forgetting something..." Nami said.

I blinked. "I am?"

"Yeah." She said. "The fact that some crazy pirate woman is trying to capture and kill you because she thinks you're some kind of Priestess imposter..."

"Oh yeah..." I said. "Well, I was hoping to not have to mention that, actually..."

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" I yelped as I felt Nami grab me by the front of my shirt and begin to shake me. "IT'S KIND OF HARD TO AVOID SOMEONE TRYING TO KILL YOU, DON'T YOU THINK!?"

"Ah..." I said, hanging my head, seeing everyone staring at me curiously. Huh... funny... they're kinda upside down-y. "Yeah, that makes it a bit troublesome..."

Nami sighed, obviously frustrated, and merely let me go, and I yelped, falling down onto my back. Of course, I merely rolled over and stood back up, dusting myself off.

"And that's all you missed." Nami finished, arms crossed.

Sanji smirked. "What a pity! But there's still plenty of chances for me to show my skill." He said, taking a puff from his cigarette. "Don't worry, this sleeping knight has awakened. I will protect all the girls from harm."

"I'm just lucky I was sleeping..." I heard Usopp.

"Aw... but Usopp! You missed all the fun!" I cheered.

"WHERE'S THE FUN IN FIGHTING OFF ONE-HUNDRED PEOPLE AND FINDING OUT SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KILL YOU!?" Usopp snapped.

"Uh..." I said, scratching my chin. I then beamed. "There's a lot there!"

"You're hopeless!" Usopp said, slackening.

"Nope!" I said. "I just prefer to look at the glass as half full, not half empty."

Usopp just looked at me. "That doesn't make sense."

"Since when do I make sense, Usopp?" I asked.

"Hey!" We turned to Luffy. "When's it gonna snow again?"

"There won't be anymore snow. That first sea you passed was just special because seven magnetic fields caused it to become chaos."... Sorry, Vivi, but I'm getting bored...

I glance over as Zoro wandered off to the main deck with Luffy and Usopp, so I followed, and I sighed, plopping down next to Zoro.

"Decks are surprisingly comfy." I muttered randomly.

"You would find the deck comfy..." Zoro muttered.

"Are you poking fun at me, Zoro-kun?" I asked, looking at him.

Zoro merely shrugged and I pouted.

"Dun make fun of me!" I said, poking him in the side, causing him to jump and glare at me.

"Don't. Poke. Me. There!" Zoro said darkly.

I only blinked and grinned. "Oh... is Zoro-kun ticklish...?"

"Eh? Who's ticklish?" Luffy asked, leaning over to hear our conversation.

"We're not telling you!" Zoro snapped.

"Hey! Anyone want a drink!?" Eh? Drinks?

"I do!" I called, waving my arm around and grinning.

"Just bring 'em over!" Luffy called, and I jumped a bit hearing Carue quack right next to me.

"CUTE BUZZARD!!" I cried happily, hugging him, causing him to squawk in surprise.

"Amie-chwan..." I blinked, looking over and seeing Sanji offering me a drink.

I squealed happily, letting Carue go and taking the offered drink. "Ee! Thank you, Sanji-kun!" I said, taking a sip.

"You're welcome, Amie-chwan!" Sanji said, offering drinks to the others, then giving Carue several.

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy said around his straw. "Can you make a fishing pole?"

"Fishing? That's interesting..." Zoro muttered.

"I think I've only fished once in my life... when I was little..." I muttered as Usopp and Luffy discussed plans for a fishing pole.

"Only once?" Zoro asked.

"Well, yeah. Back home, we had other sources of meat... and..." I trailed off, a bit sadly. "My dog liked to catch squirrels and stuff on his own, and I'd temporarily become a vegetarian..."

"Dog?" Zoro asked again.

I nodded. "I had a dog and a couple of cats back home..." I said, stirring the ice in my drink. I then giggled. "O'Malley was a big puppy."

"Big... puppy...?"

"Irish Wolfhound!" I said happily. I then put my hand up to my upper-chest. "Came up to here when I stood!"

"Oo! That sounds like a big dog!" I heard Luffy said, and I nodded happily.

"Everyone!" I blinked, seeing Sanji leaning against the railing. "Take a look at that dolphin!"

I frowned, unable to see it, so I stood with the others, and I gasped. I never saw a dolphin in real life before. Or at least, one that wasn't in a zoo.

"It's so adorable!" I cooed, but I couldn't help but notice that it was much larger than the ship.

"IT'S HUGE!!"

"I think it's still cute!" I shouted over them.

"RUN AWAY!!" Aw... Luffy, you're no fun!

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!!" I heard the others call, and I begrudgingly assisted the others as we tried to escape the seemingly happy giant dolphin.

Sad really. Dolphins were always cute!... amongst many other creatures that existed, but that wasn't really the point...

After running from the giant adorable dolphin of doom, an island came into view. And judging from Nami and her Log Pose, this was apparently Little Garden.

"Our next destination is that island right over there..." Nami said, holding her Log Pose right in front of her face, which I found kinda pointless. No one has to get that close to a compass... "This is the second island of the Grand Line..."

"We're going to have to be careful here..." Vivi said. "I'm worried about what Miss All Sunday said..."

"It shouldn't be _that_ bad..." I said as we got closer to the island. "I think it's kinda cool... kinda... tropical..."

"There are going to be monsters here..." I heard Usopp mutter, and I rolled my eyes.

"Monsters shmonsters..." I said, crossing my arms. "This island's probably invaded by cute little bunnies or something..."

And for some odd reason, my mind was screaming at me that _that wasn't the case_...

"Either way, we're going to have to make a stop and try to find some food..." Sanji said. "We didn't get anything from the last island."

Gee, I wonder why...

"This place looks like some tropical rain forest..." Nami said. "How come it's not as cute as its name?"

"Maybe it's cute to the people who live here..." I said, poking my fingers together. "Or maybe the people who live here are _huuuuuuge_!"

"DON'T GO SAYING THAT!!" Usopp shouted at me.

"I've never seen _these_ kinds of trees before..." I looked out at the trees as Nami stated this, and I couldn't help but agree.

"They look like the bastard children of palm trees and red oaks... or some other... giant... tree..." I muttered to myself, standing close to the railing.

But when I jumped about ten feet into the air as a large bird-like call rang through the air, I had a feeling it was a bad idea...

Thankfully, I only fell back onto my butt, seeing Usopp and Nami duck down and cower slightly at the sound.

Sanji swooned. "Cute!"

Usopp then turned, eyes sparkling. "You mean me?"

Sanji snapped. "OF COURSE NOT!! I MEANT NAMI-SAN!!"

"What was that!?" Nami shouted, looking up.

I merely looked up. "I'd guess that it was _really _pissed off..."

"THAT'S SUPPOSED TO COMFORT ME!?" Nami snapped, but blinked when she realized I was on the ground. "What're you doing down there?"

"I fell." I said, hopping up easily. "I wasn't really expecting that..."

"Nami-san, Amie-chan, don't worry." I turned to Sanji as he smiled at us. "It's just a simple bird in this normal forest..."

"Eh? Is that a gecko?" I blinked at Luffy and looked up at what he was looking at.

I felt my eyes bulge at the strange looking bird. It reminded me of one of those dinosaur figurines I used to collect...

"Uh... no Luffy, that's some bird mutant from this mad science experiment gone horribly wrong..." That thing was _ugly_...

"So... it's a mystery gecko?" Luffy asked.

I didn't get a chance to answer as there was a large rumbling noise, almost like an earthquake or a volcano...

But judging the fact that there was a huge mountain here, I'd say volcano...

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A SOUND FROM A NORMAL FOREST!?" I cringed as Nami shouted this not too far from me as Usopp's jaw dropped.

"If that forest had a volcano..." I said slowly. "Or suffering from platonic plate shifts causing earthquakes..."

"You're not making me feel any better about this, Amie-chan..." Nami whimpered.

"Sorry about-oo! A tiger!" I said happily, rushing to the railing to get a closer look as a tiger walked into view.

I gasped though as blood spurted from it and it fell to the ground.

I turned to the others, tears streaming from my eyes. "Poor tiger..." I whimpered, my lip wibbling.

Sanji's own lip wibbled, and he walked over and hugged me. "There there, Amie-chan... don't cry..."

"That's it." I heard Usopp say as I stopped my sniffling and managed to pull away from Sanji. "I've decided that we're not going down there..."

I sniffled a bit and looked out towards the wilderness as Nami discussed her plan of action.

... Well... I dunno... aside from the tiger...

... In all honesty, I did not want to stay on this ship all this time... it can get boring... that, and it'd be a nice change of scenery...

... and more cute tigers!

"Sanji! Prepare me a pirate's bento!" I turned to Luffy. "I smell the scent of adventure!"

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Oh boy, more shouting...

... You know what, I'm going to go ahead of all of them.

And with that, as Sanji walked to the galley and Vivi asked to go with Luffy, I rolled out the ladder and started climbing down.

"Wha-WAIT!! WHERE'S AMIE-CHAN!?" I heard Nami shout midway down.

"She's going down there already..." Wow... thank you for your defense, Zoro...

"AMIE-CHAN, GET BACK UP HERE!!" I looked up at Nami just as I touched down onto the ground.

"But I wanna go see if there are any other tigers out there..." I said, pointing towards the forested jungle.

"THE TIGERS WILL _EAT_ YOU!!" Nami shouted. "GET BACK UP HERE!!"

"I SAID _SEE_ THE TIGERS!! NOT GO PLAY WITH THEM!!" I shouted back. "I'M NOT THAT STUPID!!"

"AMIE-CHWAN!!" I heard Sanji call. "WOULD YOU LIKE FOR ME TO MAKE YOU A BENTO BEFORE YOU GO!?"

"NO THANKS!!" I called, smiling. "I'LL JUST BE TAKING A WALK, SO I SHOULDN'T BE GONE FOR LONG!!"

I stepped out of the way as Luffy hopped down, back pack on and shortly followed by Vivi and Carue.

"Amie-sama, would you like to ride with Carue and I?" I felt my brow twitch and I scowled, crossing my arms and turning away.

"No thanks." I said tartly. "_Amie-sama_ will be taking a separate and slightly more interesting route, thankyewverehmuch..."

And with a huff, I walked down the path towards the left, barely hearing Vivi ask about what she said that was so offensive.

And _what_ was so offensive, you might ask?

SHE KEEPS CALLING ME AMIE-SAMA AND MADAME PRIESTESS, DAMMIT!!

IT _DRIVES ME NUTS!!_

I'M NOT SOME PRIESTESS, I'M A PIRATE, FOR GOODNESS SAKES!!

Grr...

My raging died down a bit and I took in the scenery.

... Well... this was definitely a different place. Almost looked like some kind of illustration of a book I once read as a kid.

I was really into dinosaurs, dragons, all those kind of things back then, that was definitely certain.

I mean, sure, I didn't remember any of my teachers' names from back in elementary school, but I sure as hell remembered me looking at all the library books of dinosaurs...

Dinosaurs... wait...

I paused and frowned. Why did that seem kinda important...?

...

... Eh, I'll figure it out later.

And with that, I kept on walking.

And on that walk, my mind began to wander...

I thought about my parents and my pets, wondering how they were doing...

I thought about the possibility of me losing my life on this crew, which I really hoped wouldn't happen.

But I also thought about Zoro and what Nami said... including when Zoro sliced that booger and saying he couldn't just stand there and let it hit me...

I mean, he was only being a caring friend, right? Not like he had feelings for me or anything...

... Right...?

And it's not like I had any feelings for him in that way...

... Right...?

I mean, I couldn't! There were many things wrong in that area!

... Okay, not many, but enough!

For one thing, he's probably gonna get tied up with some swordswoman, like that one girl from Logue Town, or even any of the other future female members of the crew.

Not Nami, though. Those two did _not_ mesh well... _Always_ fighting...

And secondly, I'm not even from this world! Even if he did like me in that light, and I really did like him in that light, we couldn't be together anyway! I'll probably end up going back, and it wouldn't be worth the possible heartbreak!

... Right...!?

I sighed in frustration, crossing my arms and pausing in walking. I didn't even know why I was making a big deal about this, anyway...

I didn't like Zoro in that way!

So what if he looks _hawt_, especially without his shirt on. And while he's training? Oh my gawd...

... _despite that I still didn't like him like that!_

And so what if I get along with him so frickin' well, and I worry about him when he's fighting, injured, or some combination of the two...

I didn't like him like that!

And so what if I felt so incredibly safe when he hugged me that time and thought that my heart was going to _burst_ if he kept _smiling_ at me!

... Oh dear gawd...

I felt my eyes widen and I slouched against a tree.

... No. No! _Noooo!_ I'm _doomed_...!

I have a crush on a swordsman from a world I don't belong and he probably only thinks of me as a sister and it wouldn't even work if he _did_ like me back, _because I don't belong in this world and I would leave him anyway!_

... Wait, why the hell am I being so frickin' melodramatic!?

I turned and began to bash my head against the tree.

I was _NOT_ going to become some sapped-out girl! I was _NOT_ going to mention_ any_ of this to _anyone_!

It's just a phase!

I stopped banging my head, noting the dent I gave the tree, and I smiled faintly.

"Yeah..." I panted. "A phase... it'll go away soon... and it'll be normal... and I won't feel like this... and... and I hope it will stop soon..."

And with that, I kept walking, and I sighed, pulling at the collar of my shirt. "Damn, it's hot..." I muttered. "Wonder if I can get away with taking my shirt off for the rest of this walk... Besides, I'm wearing a sports bra..."

And with that said, I yanked my shirt over my head revealing my white sports bra, sighing as it felt a _little_ better.

... What!?

Oh come on! It's not like the crew was around!

Besides, I've walked around all day at home with nothing but a tee shirt and socks on! I rarely wore pants at home! So what's the big difference in wearing just a sports bra while walking alone in a forest!?

... Different pieces of clothing, yeah, but still...

I jumped though, pulling my shirt to my chest and turning to see Zoro leaning against a tree, and I sighed, relief washing over me...

"Zoro-kun... you scared me..." I said, approaching him. "So, what? You taking a walk, too...?"

He only smirked.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked, pausing as I stood a couple of feet from him.

His smirk only widened, and I felt uneasy.

This wasn't Zoro... something was wrong...

... Wait... Little Garden... giant fugitives... Baroque Works members... crew turned into candles...

... Shit! I just walked into a trap!

And just as I thought that, Zoro turned into a glob of wax and shot out at me.


	52. Trying to Find the Others

**WHOO!! I AM ON A ROLL!!**

**Amie: And then she's not going to update for two weeks again...**

**NOT TRUE!!**

**Zoro: Oy... since you updated several hours ago, let's just get this over with...**

**Right, Zoro! So folks, this is Chapter Fifty One, and I really don't have much to say here, so just READ ON!!**

* * *

I did not scream.

Nope. Not even a little.

I downright _refused_ to when the wax molded around my wrists and ankles, causing me to stumble and fall to the ground, my shirt slipping from my hands as I writhed on the ground.

Dammit! I was _not_ gonna lose to a candle wannabe!

I growled, pulling at my restraints as hard as I could.

Come on... _Come on..._ if I can toss an anchor with one hand with ease, then I can most certainly break free from some chunks of wax and run like hell back to the ship to see if any of the others were there...!

I gasped in relief as I heard a crack near my ankles, and hearing so, I kicked my feet around.

Freedom! Partial, anyway.

With that, I fidgeted and stood, seeing the chunks of wax on the ground and smirked.

"Ha!" I snapped. "Take that!"

My smirk only broadened when I heard more cracking and felt my wrists go free.

Special wax my _ass_!

And with that, I bolted back down the path I took and headed for the ship.

I needed to see if Nami and Usopp were still there, which was unlikely due to the fact that a Zoro wax statue attacked me, or at least wait for Sanji or one of the others to head back to the ship so we can double... triple... some coupling-team and find the others...

Or save them, depending on what's going on...

A skid to the right, and I felt a bit of relief when the Going Merry came into view. I didn't speed up much more as I went and boarded the ship, only to look around the deck frantically for any of the others.

Shit. No one.

... Maybe they were in the galley!

I bolted for the galley and opened the door, and cursed when it was empty.

Several moments later, and the whole ship being checked out, I found...

... well, I found some interesting dust bunnies...

But no crew...

I cursed silently, hunched over, hands on my knees, catching my breath. Dammit. They must've gotten captured by Baroque Works... defeated them... or something...

"AMIE-CHWAN!!" Oh thank GAWD!!

I rushed to the railing and saw Sanji waving at me, a very knocked out tyrannosaurus rex behind him. He was beaming and had hearts floating from his cigarette.

"AMIE-CHWAN!! SEE WHAT I CAUGHT!?" Sanji called again as I hopped off the ship and to the ground. "How was your walk?"

It seemed to finally look at me, and he swooned. "Amie-chwan, you look so sexy!"

I blinked in confusion, then looked down, flushing when I realized that I forgot my shirt back where that statue attacked me.

Shit.

"Uh... no time for that, Sanji-kun! Come on! We have to look for the others." I said, walking around him and the t-rex. I paused in walking as he didn't follow me. I turned and sighed as he only blinked owlishly at me. "Even Nami and Vivi are in danger."

"YOSH!!" Sanji said shouted, eyes blazing. "We have to go find them!"

And with that, he rushed off, and I hurried to catch up with him.

In the midst of our rushing, I furrowed my brow.

If Sanji headed back to the ship, then that must mean that the others are fighting with some of the members of Baroque Works right now...

We had to hurry and find them so we can help them!

"Amie-chan, look!" Eh?

I turned to where Sanji was pointing, and I gawked slightly at the sight of a random cube of ice... or was it wax...?

"What is that?" Sanji asked.

"I dunno..." I said, glancing it over, then seeing a door. "But it might be a house..."

I headed for the door, hearing Sanji follow me. Before I reached for the door knob, I glanced at him, and him at me, and I turned back to the door, gulped, and opened it.

"Hello...?" I called softly, poking my head through, taking the sight in.

It looked relatively cozy, with a strange table and chairs around it. It had little windows, different little knick-knacks, and some tea set up.

"Interesting..." I said, opening the door fully and stepping in, hearing Sanji move to step in as well.

"This is peculiar..." I said, stepping up to a wall and swiping a finger against, surprised by the waxy feel. "It's made of wax..."

I frowned, brow furrowed as I rubbed my fingers together. The same person who made this room must've made that statue... yeah... yeah, that's it... now to remember their number and their partner...

Hmm... not 6... not 8... I already kicked 5's ass...

Hmm... I know! Mr. 3!

Now, it was Mr. 3 and someone else... I know it's a girl, that's obvious...

Miss... Miss... Golden-something...

"Amie-chwan, do you want some tea?" I turned to Sanji as he sat at the table, pouring some tea into a saucer. "It's Earl Grey!"

"Myaa!" I said happily, approaching the table. "Yes please! With two sug-WA!!"

I jumped back, causing Sanji to look at me in surprise. "What is it?"

"WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SITTING AROUND AND DRINKING TEA!!"I shouted, flailing around. "WE NEED TO BE FINDING THE OTHERS!!"

"Ah! Right!" Sanji said, dropping the pot and saucer and standing up from the table. "Strange, though. Who would put a room in the middle of a jungle?"

I furrowed my brow. "A Baroque Works member trying to stop a pirate crew from taking a fugitive princess back home to stop an upcoming rebellion..."

Sanji's eyes widened slightly. "You really think so...?"

I didn't get a chance to answer as a strange ringing erupted from somewhere in the room. I tensed, looking around with Sanji, and both our sets of eyes fell on the table, as a strange snail was ringing, like a telephone.

"It's a bug-phone!" Sanji said, approaching it. He then turned to me. "Think I should answer?"

"It may help." I said, arms crossed and shrugging.

He then picked up. "Hello. This is a restaurant." I snorted, causing him to smirk. "Can I take your order?"

"Stop playing around, idiot!" A gruff voice responded. "Now, report!"

Both Sanji and I exchanged looks, then looked at the Bug-Phone again.

"Report?" Sanji parroted. "Um... who are you?"

"It's me. Mr. Zero."

Both Sanji and I seemed to freeze, and I sat in the chair across from him, staring at the phone.

So this was this big bad Crocodile guy, eh? One of the Seven Lords of the Sea, or whatever...

I tensed... This was a guy allowing Marikia's crew into his little shin-dig...

"I've gave you an order quite a while ago, and I would like to know the progress, Mr. 3..."

I blinked, looking at the phone, seeing the writing 'Mr. 3' on the shell, and I pointed to it, making sure Sanji saw it.

Sanji's brow furrowed, then his face showed understanding, and I waved my hand in a motion that said "Play along".

He got it.

"I asked you a question. Have you killed Princess Vivi and those brats yet?"

"Oh! I've killed them all." Sanji said, leaning back. "They're all dead, so we don't have to hunt for them anymore."

"Is that so? Thank you. I've ordered the Unluckies to see if you've accomplished the mission or not. And they will bring it."

"It?" Sanji parroted.

"The Eternal Pose to Alabasta."

I stood, standing near the window. If I remembered the Unluckies, they were an otter and a vulture. Not very friendly little animals.

Despite the otter being _so cute!_

"Both you and Miss Golden Week will head to Alabasta. It's time to accomplish our goal. I will give you more details after you've arrived in Alabasta."

Right after he said that, a vulture and an otter appeared in two of the windows.

And with that, I pounced, grabbing the vulture by the neck and the otter by the tail, holding them both at arms length so they wouldn't attack me.

And then I threw them to the ground, hard.

I grinned at Sanji as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Well? Have they arrived?"

"Yes, they just got here..." Sanji said as I rummaged around the vulture and otter, looking for the strange-looking Pose. I was in the vulture's bag when I felt something akin to a strange hourglass, and I grinned, pulling out the Eternal Pose. "And they just gave us the Eternal Log Pose. Now that you no longer have to worry about those kids, we'll be heading for Alabasta right away."

"Very well. I'll be hanging up now, since the Marines might've detected this call. All future orders will be sent by mail. That is all. I wish you luck, Mr. 3"

There was a click, and I sighed in relief.

"Thank gawd he didn't hear that throw..." I said, standing again.

"You did so well, Amie-chan!" I grinned as Sanji hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah... one of those rare moments where things go smoothly for us..." I said, patting his back then handing him the Eternal Log Pose. "You carry this. My pockets wouldn't hold it very well..."

"No problem, Amie-chwan!" Sanji said happily, pocketing the Eternal Log Pose.

I grinned at him, walking to the door. "Now..." I said, slamming the door open and pointing outward. "Onward! To find the others!"


	53. Getting Back to the Merry

It took a lot longer that I thought, that I wished, it would before we heard familiar laughter not too far from the path we were on, followed shortly by familiar chatter, and some not-so-familiar.

"I do believe they're over there..." I said, causing Sanji to turn.

Sanji blinked, then smiled, dancing ahead of me. "NAMI-SWAN!! VIVI-CHWAN!!... And the other people..." He called as I followed him slowly. "I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE SAFE!!"

"Hey, Sanji!" That was Luffy.

"How dare you show up now!" That was Usopp. "You didn't do a thing!"

"Oy! Shit-cook! Where's Amie-chan?" Zoro-kun! He asked about me! Yay!

... Wait, what am I thinking!?

"Here I am!" I sang, dancing around to stand next to Sanji. I then looked around and pouted. "Aw, poo. I guess we missed the fight..."

"Darn right, you did!" I blinked as Usopp appeared next to me. He then blinked. "Amie-chan, are you wearing one of Nami's shirts again?"

I laughed uneasily. "No. Unfortunately, I lost my shirt in a struggle with a wax statue... eh heh..."

"Eh!? Are you Mr. 3!?" I blinked, turning to look at what Sanji was talking about, and I couldn't help but feel my eyes bulge for a bit.

It was a giant.

A very big giant.

No, wait. There was another one sitting right next to him.

So there were two giants.

Holy guacamole...

"How do you know about Mr. 3?" I turned to see Nami stand. Apparently, she lost her shirt somehow, and now she was in a black bra.

... Well, at least I'm not alone.

"Waiii! Nami-swan, you look just as sexy as Amie-chwan!" Oy...

Nami sighed in frustration.

"Well, Nami, it's kind of a long story..." I explained. I then elbowed Sanji. "Sanji-kun, your jacket."

Not even a second after I said that, I saw a black jacket in front of my face.

"Here you go, Amie-chwan!" I heard Sanji say happily, and I sighed.

"I was gonna say give it to Nami. I really don't need it."

"This coming from the girl who freaked out over a tank top..." Nami said as she took the offered jacket.

"Well, now I'm kinda used to you guys seeing my midriff." I said. I then gave her a thumbs up. "And I at least still have my pants on!"

"I don't even want to know..." Nami said, sighing as Sanji swooned on the side.

"Please!" We turned to Vivi. "Could you please tell us about how you know about Mr. 3?"

I decided to let Sanji explain most of it, me inserting little bits here and there whenever I saw fit. Sanji sat on the ground and I stood, arms crossed.

"So you were talking to Mr. 0!?" Vivi said when we finished.

"Yep." Sanji said, nodding.

"It was fun!" I said happily. "He thought he was Mr. 3! And now he thinks all of us are dead!"

"Great. He thinks we're dead, but we can't get off this island!" Usopp snarled.

I blinked. "Why not? We have something to do?"

"Besides, we got this." Sanji said, pulling out the Eternal Log Pose.

Everyone gawked at us, their jaws hitting the ground.

"Eh?" Sanji said, blinking. "What's wrong?"

The only response we got was an eruption of cheers from the crew. Well, Zoro simply stood there, smirking, but still.

"AMIE-CHAN!!" Eh?

I turned, only to be handed a strange-looking cracker of sorts.

"RICE CRACKER PARTY!!" I watched as Luffy tapped his cracker with mine, and I smiled, understanding.

"Wheehee! Party!" I cheered, throwing my arms up, causing Luffy to laugh.

"This is no time for parties, Luffy." We all looked at Nami. "We have to hurry and get out of here."

Ah, yeah. That's right. The whole "save Alabasta" thing...

"By the way, have you forgotten about our hunting competition?" Eh? Hunting competition? Sanji, what does that mean?

Zoro snorted. "I'll win for sure." He said. "I caught a huge rhinosaurus."

Eh? Eh eh eh eh _eh?_

"Eeeeh...?" I said, standing next to Zoro. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Eyebrow cook and I decided to see who would have the biggest catch." Zoro answered.

"But... but..." I pouted. "How come I wasn't told about this competition? I would've participated!"

"You ran off before we called it." Zoro explained. He then smirked. "You snooze, you loose."

I frowned. "That sounds like something you would do..."

Zoro snorted. "I would never snooze when it comes to a competition..." He said, walking as the others began to walk.

"So every other moment outside a competition, you'll be snoozin' and loosin'?" I asked, smirking as he froze in step.

After a moment, he snorted again, walking.

"Hey hey, Zoro-kun!" I said, dashing off to follow him. "You never answered my question!"

"It's yes, Amie-chan!" I blinked as Sanji answered for him.

"Don't answer questions meant for me, ero-cook!" Zoro snapped.

"Why not? It's true..." Sanji muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Zoro snapped, and I flinched.

"Nevermind that, Zoro-kun." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Zoro glanced at me, then sighed through his nose, and he continued walking, taking a small detour, apparently to get his catch.

I couldn't help but feel kinda bad at that, so I followed him. "Oy, Zoro-kun!" I called. "You know I was joking right?"

He didn't answer. He just grabbed the large catch by the tail and kept walking.

"Zoro-kun..." I trailed off, frowning. "Zoro-kun, don't be mad and ignore me!"

"Hmm..." Oh, like _that_ is any better.

"... That's it?"

"Hmm..." Oy...

"Zooooroooo-kuuuuun... come ooooooon...!"

"Hmm..." Oh, for crying out loud!

... Well, desperate times call for desperate measures...

"Fine. I will tell you my exploits on this island!"

"Hmm..." And here we go...

"I saw some interesting plants and animals on my walk... no tigers, though. Such a pity..."

"Hmm..."

"And then that wax statue attacked me and I lost my shirt when I escaped from it..."

"Hmm..." He seemed a bit tense then...

Just a _little_ more...

"And as I was rushing back to the ship to see if any of you guys were there..."

"Hmm...?"

Now for the big finish! "I ran into Mihawk and he groped my ass."

"WHAT!?" THAT did it!

"Ah ha!" I said triumphantly. "I knew mentioning Mihawk would grab your attention!"

Zoro gave me a look, then snorted, dropping the rhinosaurus for a moment.

"Eh?" I blinked, not knowing what he was doing. "Zoro-kun, did I say...?"

I trailed off when he tugged at his shirt...

As if he was gonna take it off...

And as he _slowly_ pulled it up, I realized that, indeed, he _was_...

It was as if time slowed down as I was greeted with the _very_ pleasant sight of chiseled abs that had a scar that only drew up to his slowly-being-revealed chest.

If there were certain moments in life that there were supposed to be certain musical themes and such, there would be some cheesy, "bow-chicka-wow-wow"-type of tune playing in the background right now, 

and if there were supposed to be _visual_... aside from Zoro's _glorious_ upper body, there would be some kind of hazy, sparkly effects, making them looking like this Zoro type of man could only be in a dream...

... Said wonderful dream was interrupted when Zoro thrust a fistful of shirt into my face.

"...Eh...?"

"You really need to wear something other than..." Zoro trailed off, blushing slightly. "At least wear this until we get back to the ship..."

... Now, if I were a stupid, idiotic, miss-perfect-chances kind of girl, I would remark that we weren't that far from the Going Merry and claim that I didn't need it for such a distance...

But I _wasn't_ that kind of stupid girl, and so I took the shirt from him. "Thank you, Zoro-kun." I said, grinning and slipping the shirt on, fighting a very girly squeal.

And with that, Zoro hummed in welcome, and once again grasping the rhinosaurus' tail, we began walking, me trailing slightly as I fingered the hem of Zoro's shirt.

It _was_ his shirt after all... I had a very strong and stalker-like urge to take the collar up to my nose and _smell_ it...

But even thinking that freaked me out, so I decided to just enjoy the feel of the cotton shirt under my fingers. It had that worn feel, like an old shirt your parents let you wear when you were _really_ little, and it was kinda comforting.

It also made me stare at Zoro's bare back as we continued back towards the ship, the fact that my feelings for Zoro were probably just a phase was trailing quite far to the back of my mind, being locked up into a closet where it banged on the door, begging to be released.

And I _was_ right, since it didn't take that much longer to reach the ship, and I was about to begrudgingly take his shirt off when he held his hand up.

"At least change into one of your shirts first, _then _you can give it back." Zoro explained, and I had to fight a _very_ happy grin.

"Okay, I'll be _real_ quick, Zoro-kun!" I said, clambering up onto the ship, with absolutely _no_ intention of being _too _quick, following Nami and Vivi into the women's chambers.

I tried not to draw too much attention to myself as I looked through my shirts to wear.

Unfortunately, I knew I would at _least_ catch Nami's attention.

"How did you manage to get Zoro to give you his shirt?" I glanced at her as I pulled out a black tank top.

"I didn't really. He just thought I needed to wear something else besides my bra, so he gave it to me." I explained. "I'm gonna give it back as soon as I change though..."

"Really?" I looked over as Nami smirked at me as I pulled Zoro's shirt off. "I would think you would at least stick it in your shirt drawer so the rest of your clothes would smell like him."

I flushed in embarrassment. "Nami!" I said in shock.

"Wait, what is all this about?" Vivi asked.

"Our little singer here has a crush on our swordsman." I glared at Nami and hit her with my tank top before I put it on.

Vivi gave us both a look. "But I didn't think Priestesses were allowed to feel such things..."

I cringed, the black tank top being pulled down over my head.

"Oh, nonsense..." Nami said, already finished with dressing. "Amie-chan's not a Priestess, so she's free to tell Zoro her feelings _as soon as possible with nothing to hold her back_..."

I guess that was Nami's way of telling me, "tell him or else". Well, too bad!

"Well, that's right on one thing... I'm not a priestess..." I explained, tugging my tank top down and reaching to Zoro's shirt, folding it up a bit. "But even if I _did_ have feelings for him, there are other things that would prevent me from telling him..."

Nami and Vivi both gave me a look.

"Well..." I looked at Vivi. "What kind of things?"

I cringed, frowning. I couldn't still tell them that I was from a different world, that was impossible...

... Well, Vivi, really. No offense to her, but I don't trust her that much. So maybe Nami... if she were to pester me enough about it.

I then let out a sigh, heading to the exit. "I can't tell you... sorry..." And with that, I stepped out onto the deck, hearing Zoro and Sanji argue.

Before I could call Zoro out, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Nami.

"Would you feel comfortable about talking about this later on...?" Nami asked in a whisper. "One on one...?"

How does she know what I think? After a slight pause, I finally nodded, and she smiled.

"Very well..." Nami said, glaring out at Sanji and Zoro as I walked around to get closer to them.

"You don't need to argue..." Luffy said as I walked up the steps to him a bit, hearing Vivi behind me. "Both of them look delicious anyway."

"SHUT UP!!"

"Oy, Amie-chan!" I blinked, pausing in mid-throw of Zoro's shirt as he turned to ask me a question. "Don't you think I'm winning?"

"That's not fair!" Sanji snapped. "Amie-chwan, which one do you think is _really_ winning?"

I hummed, looking at both animals on the ground. "Well, they do look about the same size... why can't it be a tie?" I asked, finally tossing Zoro his shirt.

Zoro caught it. "There can be no ties in a competition..."

I sighed. "Very well..." I said. I then stood straight, covering my eyes and pointing outward.

"Eenie meenie minie mo! Catch a tiger by the toe! If he hollers, let 'em go! Eenie meenie minie... mo!"

I opened my eyes and blinked as I pointed at neither Zoro or Sanji...

... But a tree.

"That tree over there wins." I said.

"THE TREE'S NOT EVEN IN THE COMPETITION!!" Zoro snapped.

"But you asked me who I thought should win, and I say the tree won!" I said, arms crossed. "So there!"

"Will you just stop fighting!?" I turned to look at Nami. "We can't carry them both on board anyway. Just cut off what we can bring and let's go!"

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji swooned, and I groaned, feeling a lurch in my stomach.

"I'll just be walking away so I won't have to see the animinimal parts..." Because I _really_ didn't need to see Zoro and Sanji chopping up a couple of dinosaurs for us to eat. I really didn't.

"Why are you so squeamish? It's just meat." I turned to Luffy and gave him a look.

"Dinosaurs have feelings too." I said, a slight pout on my face.

"If that's the case, why don't you become a vegetarian?" Usopp asked.

I fidgeted a bit. "I... like meat too much..."

"What's a veggie-taran?" Luffy asked.

"A vegetarian is someone who doesn't eat meat." Usopp explained.

"Oh." Luffy said. There was a pause that lasted briefly before he screamed, causing me to jump. "THAT'S TERRIBLE!! WHO _WOULDN'T_ WANT TO EAT _MEAT_!?"

"Crazy people, Luffy..." I said, regaining my composure. "Really... crazy people..."

* * *

**Amie: You really need to stop taking so long with these updates...**

**I know, I know... it's just that I've got my mind jumbled with plot bunnies that have NOTHING TO DO WITH ONE PIECE!! They're bunnies for Naruto, Legend of Mana, and some original storylines. **

**Amie: Really?**

**I even have some for HARRY POTTER. But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, folks! Sorry if it ended on a funny note, there...**


	54. Sailing Off!

**Holy guacamole, I finished this sooner than expected! :D**

**Amie: Should've been done sooner...**

**Zoro: At least it's done.**

**Oo! We haven't had a poll update in AGES! So! I shall give you one!**

**First is Ace, Second is Sanji/Zoro, Third is Luffy, and Fourth is a tie again between Usopp and Franky! So keep voting, folks! Vote vote vote! :D**

**... Er, but first! You must READ! Read read READ!!**

* * *

After Zoro and Sanji were done getting enough meat and putting it in storage, we were finally able to raise anchor, which I was banned from doing by Usopp, the meanie, and we were finally heading out of Little Garden and to Alabasta...

At least I think we are... but for some odd reason, I have a feeling that we're going to be getting delayed...

... Again...

But _how_...? I couldn't remember!

"Couldn't we have brought more meat?" Oy... Luffy...

"Don't be silly! Of course not! Do you want our ship to sink or something?" That is quite correct.

Besides, two of us on board have eaten fruit that make us sink, no matter how well we can swim...

Which gets one thinking: If you can't swim, _why_ are you on a ship with the constant threat of somehow falling/getting pushed/ getting made to walk the plank and getting into the situation that you want to avoid?

... Yeah, that's a tough one...

"Hey! It's the giants!" Eh?

"They've come to send us off!" I heard Usopp say as I walked over and looked to where Luffy was pointing.

And there, standing on either side of the mouth of the river leading into the sea, were the giants... warriors... the giant warriors...

Sending us off...

Well, that's nice of them!

"The small humans that came to this island..." One said.

"They have a big reason to go to the next island." Damn right we do!

"You have protected our honor with your lives..." I still can't get over the fact that I missed that fight...

"So no matter what will come..." It's kind of depressing that I missed it...

"We won't let anything happen to your flag!" At least I helped in getting the Eternal Log Pose... but that poor otter...

"Trust in us!" I still wanted to kick _real_ Baroque Works ass! "No matter what happens, keep going straight!"

... Wait, what?

"I got it!" Wait, what's going on? "We will head straight!"

... Ooooh... so we're being told to just head straight...

"LOOK AT THAT!!" Eh?

I didn't really get much a chance to look, as the ship rocked violently, I was more concentrated on keeping my balance, thankyewverehmuch.

But it seemed that I was allowed a second chance after getting my footing with the rocking and happened to see a giant fish rising from the waters in front of us.

... So, we're supposed to go straight...

... and I'm assuming that we're supposed to be going straight through giant-monster-fish...

Huh... kinda looks like a...

"WHAT IS THAT!?" I turned to Nami, hearing Carue freak out and run around deck.

"I'm guessing it's some kinda of mutated goldfish..." I said plainly.

"I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN BE CALM IN THESE KIND OF SITUATIONS!!" Nami shouted at me, causing me to lean back.

"I learned a long time ago that freaking out does nothing..." I said, slowly straightening myself again. "Besides, I've seen scarier..."

Nami just sighed in a frustrated tone and turned to Usopp. "USOPP!! HURRY AND CHANGE COURSE OR WE'LL BE EATEN!!"

"No!" Usopp said, face firm but still shaking in his boots. "We're heading straight! Right, Luffy?"

"Absolutely!" I turned to Luffy and saw him grin.

"Don't be silly! This is different from Laboon!" Nami shouted at him.

"Relax, Nami. Here!" Luffy said, pulling out a rice cracker. "Why don't you have the last rice cracker?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT CRACKERS!! WHY DON'T WE JUST CHANGE COURSE ALREADY!?"

"Nami, I think you should just give up." I heard Zoro say. And so Nami merely sobbed, nibbling on the rice cracker, and I sighed.

"There there, Nami. Think of it this way." I said, patting her on the shoulder. "If we die, we'll just torment Luffy and Usopp for all eternity! Doesn't that sound fun!?"

"NO IT DOESN'T!!" Nami snapped, and I cringed as crumbs of rice cracker fell on my face. She went back to crying, and I wiped my face.

Did she really have to get rice cracker on me? I'm not captain, after all...

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? WE'RE GOING TO BE EATEN!!" I heard Vivi shouted.

"IT'S TOO LATE NOW!!" Nami shouted again, and I made sure I avoided the dreaded rice cracker spray this time!

HA!!

My joy was killed when all went dark and it hit me.

"We were just eaten." I stated.

"LIKE THAT'S NOT OBVIOUS!!" Nami shouted.

"KEEP HEADING STRAIGHT!!" I heard Usopp shout.

"HEADING STRAIGHT!!" Huh...

"WE WERE EATEN!! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!?"

You know what this reminded me of?

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..." I sang, bouncing around. "Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming! What do we do? We swim! Swim, swim, swim!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!!" Nami shouted.

But I just kept singing, now dancing around, getting louder as the chaos got a big more climatic and Nami kept shouting at me.

"HOLY WIND LANCE!!" Hearing that was the only thing that caused me to stop, and I smiled as we were once again greeted by light...

And felt the familiar feeling that the ship was flying...

"YAHOO!! WE'RE FLYING!!" I heard Luffy shout.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!!" Usopp shouted. "WE'RE GOING FORWARD!!"

"YAY!!" I shouted. "JUST KEEP SWIMMING!!"

"How can we keep swimming when we're on a ship?" I turned to Zoro and couldn't help but smile, causing him to give me a curious look.

"Ah, Zoro-kun, it's not about the method, it's about the meaning!" I said, walking up to him and patting his shoulder. "You see, it's not just someone continuing to swim, it's that they're going _forward!_ You just keep going!"

That, and this song was sung by a fish. But hey, it's the thought that counts!

"I guess you have a point..." Zoro muttered.

"Yeah, half the stuff I say doesn't make much sense to me either..." I said, bowing my head in admittance, causing him to jerk, but I wasn't really paying attention to that.

I was really paying attention to the bandages around his ankles.

"What happened to your legs?" I asked softly.

"Huh?" Zoro muttered, looking down as well. "Oh. That. I was just trying to cut my feet off so I could fight off the Baroque Works guys..."

... What... the... hell...!?

How can you fight off _anyone_ without your _feet!?_ Unless he's really good at running around on his knees, which I _doubt_, he wouldn't have been able to do anything!

Dammit! What a stupid thing for you to do, Zoro!

"Amie-chan..."

If I was there, I would've smacked you on the head!

"_Amie-chan_..."

If I was there-! "Amie-chan!"

"Huh?" I blinked, looking up, only to see him bending slightly, trying to get away from my grip on his shoulder.

"Oh!" I said, automatically releasing him. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

I was, but not about my hand. Oops.

Zoro hissed, rubbing his shoulder. I didn't give him a chance to retort.

"Just don't do anything that stupid ever again, 'kay? Or I'll kick your ass!" I said, walking off. "And don't train for a while! The last thing you need is to be training and becoming even more injured!"

I heard him scoff, but I blew it off and decided to sit with Nami and Vivi.

"I don't know why, but I'm feeling tired..." I heard her mutter as I moved to sit next to her. She then handed Vivi the Eternal Log Pose. "Can you take care of this, Vivi?"

There was a bit of a pause, and Nami smiled. "We're finally heading to Alabasta." She chuckled lightly. "And I hope nothing else happens to us."

"Perhaps we shouldn't go jinxing ourselves then..." I said, grinning when I felt something akin to a slap to my arm from Nami.

Through all that, though, Nami smiled.

"Definitely." We both looked at Vivi. "We will definitely get there, because I'm the only one who can free my country..."

Vivi's expression darkened slightly, and I had a feeling that she was having a flashback, so I sighed, playing with the straps of my sandals.

I was still trying to remember what was supposed to be happening next, but I was still drawing a huge blank.

But I had a feeling it had something to do with a doctor...

Hmm...

Did the crew finally decide that I needed to see a shrink? Nah...

... Well, possibly, but I don't think that's gonna happen...

At least now, anyway...

"I have to live and return to Alabasta..." I was snapped out of my thoughts and I looked over at Vivi, seeing her be all serious.

"You know, being tense all the time is bad for your health..." I commented, causing her to look at me.

"She's right. So try to relax, Vivi-chan." I blinked and looked behind me with the others to see Sanji with a tray of... well, I couldn't see... but I suspected food.

"Get some rest and eat some food." Sanji said, kneeling in front of us with a plate of petit fours.

At least I think that's what they're called.

"Do you like petit-fours?" Sanji asked, smiling around his cigarette.

"Sanji-san..." I heard Vivi mutter, and I grinned.

"Petit-fours rock, Sanji-kun." I said, looking at him, seeing his grin widen.

"Oo!" I jumped, hearing some skidding next to me and I cringed a bit seeing Usopp and Luffy standing there drooling. "Those look delicious!"

Sanji looked irked, though. "Your snack is in the kitchen!" He snapped.

And just like that, Luffy and Usopp bolted to the kitchen and Sanji sighed, setting the tray down.

"I'll be right back, ladies." Sanji said, rising to his feet and going to the kitchen, obviously making sure Luffy and Usopp didn't tear up the kitchen, and I snickered slightly.

"Poor Sanji-kun..." I said, helping myself to a petit fours. I then held up the tray. "Petit-fours, mademoiselle?"

Vivi laughed faintly, taking one. "Thank you, Ma-..." She paused, then grinned. "Amie-san..."

I couldn't help it, but I smiled blindingly. At least she didn't call me "Madame Priestess" or "Amie-sama". "Why, you're very welcome, Vivi!"

Vivi looked a bit taken aback, and Nami laughed weakly, and I looked at her, holding the tray to her, but she shook her head, not wanting one, and I couldn't help but notice she looked a bit flushed and she perspirating slightly.

"Nami, are you sure you're okay? You look a bit flushed..." I said, setting the tray down.

"I'm fine. I'm definitely not sick or anything..." Nami said, fanning herself lightly.

It was then that it clicked.

Nami. Fever. Drum. Rabid rabbits.

Chopper.

_**Shit.**_

"Vivi, I'm sorry, but I need some rest now..." Nami said, sitting up as if to stand.

"It's fine, Nami-san. Please feel free to go to your room and-..." Vivi got cut off and she gasped as Nami merely slumped to the floor.

I jumped to my hands and knees, crouching next to Vivi. "Nami? Nami, are you okay?" I shook her shoulder, but only got a small whine that broke her harsh breathing.

Vivi reached over and put her hand to Nami's forehead, and she paled, retracting quickly.

"Oh no...!" Vivi muttered, and I cursed under my breath, putting my own hand on Nami's forehead and hissing at the heat it radiated.

Shit and double-shit!

"EVERYONE, COME HERE, QUICK!!" I heard Vivi shout as I tried to wake Nami up. "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH NAMI-SAN!!"

"What is it, Vivi!?" Come on, Nami...

"Nami-san's got a high fever!" Wake up!

Wake _up_, Nami!

_Please wake up!_


	55. Sickness

Not too long after announcing Nami's fever, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and I helped Vivi in any way we could. I had carried her down to her bed as Vivi ordered the others around, like a bowl of water and a washcloth, things like that. When we had gotten Nami settled, I stood in-between Sanji and Usopp as Vivi kept tending to her. Sanji was sobbing and I was awkwardly trying to comfort him while looking down at Nami.

"Is Nami-san going to die?" Sanji sobbed, and I had to fight from yelling at him.

Of course Nami's not going to die! She can't! She's our _navigator_! And if I recall correctly, she's going to be alive for a _long_ time...

"It must be the weather..." I heard Vivi say. "One of the toughest obstacles everyone has to face in the Grand Line is the sickness caused by the constant weather change. Now matter how strong the pirates are, there are many that die because of the weather change."

Sanji's whimpering turned into sobbing, and he put his head on my shoulder and I hugged him with one arm, feeling a lump in my throat.

I knew Nami wasn't going to die, but this whole situation was still upsetting...

That, and when other people cry, I tend to cry as well.

"Even though it's just a cold, you can still die from it." Isn't that a bit extreme, Vivi?

She then turned to us. "Don't you have anyone on board with medical knowledge?"

Luffy and Usopp pointed to Nami, and I sighed as Sanji just sniffled, trying to finally regain composure.

"My mother was a nurse where I come from, but I don't know a lot myself..." I commented quietly. "Nami probably knew more than me..."

Well, she wasn't much of a nurse as she was a homeopathic healer and a veterinary technician...

Eh heh... yeah, my family's a bit eccentric...

"Well, if you're sick, you just eat some meat and you'll feel better!" Luffy said grinning, and I fought to roll my eyes. "Isn't that right, Sanji?"

"Eating meat doesn't cure a fever." Sanji said. "I will prepare some healthier foods to help cure Nami-san, but medical treatment is also needed."

He then turned to Luffy and Usopp. "While on board, I always take special care of Nami-san's, Amie-chan's, and Vivi-chan's food." He continued. "I made sure that their food is both fresh and nutritious. I gave the stuff that was about to go bad to you guys."

I sighed at Luffy's and Usopp's reaction and I turned back to Nami.

I really wish I could help with medical stuff. At least with nutrition. After all, I was sick a lot when I was a kid...

"... I won't know what to give the patient unless I know the cause of the disease." Sanji said.

"You can try giving her lots of fluids and broths." I interjected. "That's what my mother always gave me when I was sick..."

"Or you can just cook everything." Luffy supplied.

Sanji merely sighed. "A sick person isn't strong enough to eat all that..." He said.

"Forty degrees Celsius!" I snapped my head towards Vivi after hearing that temperature. "Her fever's getting worse!"

If I'm right, forty degrees Celsius is roughly one-hundred-some degrees Fahrenheit! That's bad! Really bad!

"We can find a doctor in Alabasta." Usopp said. "How long does it take to get there?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we can make there in one week..." Vivi said, and I knelt down next to her, closest to Nami to check her washcloth.

It was still cold on top, but really warm underneath.

I flipped it just as Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy screamed.

Eh? Did I miss something?

"NAMI'S GOING TO DIE!?" Luffy shouted. "WE HAVE TO HURRY AND FIND A DOCTOR TO CURE HER!!"

"I know!" Vivi snapped. "But you better calm down! The loud noise could make her worse!"

"We can't wait any longer." I jumped and turned to see Nami opening her eyes and removing the washcloth from her forehead.

"Nami, no!" I said, trying to get her to lay back down as she sat up. "You need to rest! We'll find a doctor and-."

Nami shushed me by holding a hand out to me. "Vivi. You better read the newspaper. It's in my desk drawer."

I blinked in confusion with Vivi, but she did as told. When she pulled it out and open it, she gasped.

"How...?" Vivi whispered.

"What? What is it?" Luffy asked.

"Does it have to do with Alabasta, Vivi-chan?" Sanji followed.

"300,000 Royal troops have switched sides and joined the Rebels." Vivi said. "There used to be 600,000 Royal tropps and 400,000 Rebels!"

"Shit." I said. "That's a completely one-eighty..."

Nami sighed. "There's going to be a civil war there soon..." She said. "I got that newspaper three days ago. I'm sorry I didn't show you. There's no way to make the ship go faster and I didn't want you to worry."

She turned to Luffy. "You understand. Right, Luffy?"

Luffy nodded. "Yes." He said. "You are a very kind person."

"But you need to see a doctor!" Usopp said. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at Nami as she slowly rose out of bed. "I think that thermometer must be broken. There's no way I could have a fever that high. It's just a cold, and I don't need to see a doctor." She said as she started to head out of the room. "Anyway, don't change the plans. We're heading for Alabasta. But..."

She looked back at us briefly. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"Um..." Luffy said as Nami left the room. "Is she really okay?"

Usopp sighed. "Nami is a strong person."

I couldn't hold it anymore. "Not strong. Stupid." I said, standing. "She's only going to make herself worse by walking around like that. I'm going to go and try to get her to go back to bed!"

And with that, I stomped off, hands balled into fists.

I was going to be firm! I will not cower no matter how angry she gets!

Nami is sick, after all.

"That's not necessary!" I heard Zoro as I stepped on deck. "I can tell by that big cloud over there!"

"CLOUDS _MOVE, _ZORO!!" Ah, that was Nami. "Ugh... the weather is changing again..."

"What? But it's so clear!"

"NAMI!!" I called, walking over to where Nami and Zoro were. "Nami, you need to go back to bed. I'll take care of the navigation!"

Nami snorted. "I'm fine." She said. "Just... just get everyone out here!"

"HEY, EVERYONE!! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!! WE'RE HEADING SOUTH!!" Zoro called.

Everyone dashed out as Sanji merely walked out, casting a glare at Zoro.

"I don't feel like working if you're ordering me around." He grumbled.

I growled, turning to them. "TAKE THE SAIL OUT ALREADY!!" I snapped.

"Don't scream! I have a headache..." I glared at Nami.

"Oh, gee. I wonder why." I mumbled, and I saw Nami's eyes roll and she turned to look out at sea.

"There's a storm heading towards us... I think..." Nami said.

I only blinked when I saw Luffy walk up to her and merely put a hand on her forehead. After two seconds, he yanked it back, yelping and cradling it.

"Ouch! Hothothot!" Luffy yelped. He then turned to Nami. "I think we'd better stop and find you a doctor!"

"Stop talking nonsense! It's just a cold! Go to work and stop worrying about me!" Nami snapped.

"Nami-san, I know you're worried about Vivi-chan, but I think you should rest." Sanji said.

"I SAID I'M FINE!!" She merely snapped.

"Nami, relax!" Usopp said. "Don't over-do it!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET THIS SHIP MOVING!!" Nami then sighed angrily, turning back to the sea. "I can't believe this..."

I glared at her back and walked up to her, crossing my arms over my chest and sending her a stern gaze until finally she looked at me.

"What!?" Nami said.

"Don't make me carry you back to bed..." I said.

"WILL YOU STOP!?" Nami screamed. "I'M FINE, AND I DON'T NEED REST!! AND I CERTAINLY DON'T NEED YOU CARRYING ME AROUND LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF RAGDOLL!!"

"WELL, SORRY IF I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!" I snapped back.

"WELL, STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!!" Nami screamed back.

"I would like to ask you all a favor." I froze in response and turned to Vivi.

"Maybe it's not right for me to say this, since you're kind enough to bring me back to my country, but right now, my country is in great danger, and I want to go back there as soon as possible." Vivi said. "I can't even waste one second. So, from now on, I want to head to Alabasta at the fastest speed."

I couldn't help but send Vivi a glare. I know her country's important, but Nami's really sick!

We have to head to _Drum_ first! _**Drum!**_

"So, let's start by finding a doctor and cure Nami-san as fast as possible." Vivi finished, and my glare turned into a grin. "When Nami-san is cured, we can go there at the fastest speed, right?"

"That's right!" Luffy said, grinning also. "Nothing can make this ship go faster than Nami in good health!"

"Are you sure? I mean, I know you should worry about your country..." Usopp started.

"It's true. That's why we need Nami in the best of health and cure her as fast as we can."

By now, I was beaming at her, and she turned to me and smiled as well. She then looked at Nami.

"I'm sorry to put you through this, Nami-san." Vivi said. "I think you should take a rest now..."

I only blinked and snapped my head towards Nami as I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, Vivi... but I don't think I can go on..."

I cursed and caught Nami as she seemed to fall. "Easy, there, Nami!" I said, holding her up. I sighed. "I told you so..."

I only heard her whine and a very light smack to my shoulder. "Shut up."

I laughed in response. "Sorry, sorry..."

"AA!! WHAT'S THAT!?" I gasped, looking at Luffy, then to where he was pointing.

"It's... it's a cyclone!" I said in shock.

"IT'S HUUUGE!!" NO FRICKIN' DUH!!

"Wait a minute!" Vivi said. "That direction is...!"

"That's the direction where we were heading to!" Sanji shouted.

"We'd be dead if we went that way!"

"Amie-san!" I blinked, looking at Vivi. "Take Nami-san down to rest!"

"Aye aye, Vivi!" I said, hoisting Nami up bride-style and heading down to the women's quarters. Thankfully, the door was open, and I managed to get Nami down there with little hastle.

"'M'sorry..." I heard her mumble just as I was putting her back in bed.

"Don't worry. You're not heavy to me, so there's nothing to apologize for..." I said, pulling the covers up to her neck and I reached down to where the washcloth and water bowl were.

The water's still cold, good. I dipped it in, sloshing it around a bit.

"No... I mean... yelling at you earlier..." I gave Nami a look.

"You yell at me all the time, Nami..." I said, wringing the washcloth and folding it, placing it on her head. "And don't worry. I'm not mad at you or anything..."

I then smiled down at her, standing and about to head back on deck when I felt something cling to my shirt. I blinked, looking down to see Nami's arm sticking out of the covers.

"The whole crew's keeping me down here..." Nami said. "I'm not that tired... stay...? Keep me company...?"

I felt a bit taken aback at the request, but I sighed, smiling and pulling a chair up. "All right. As long as the crew doesn't need my help up there, I'll stay..." I said, sitting next to the bed.

Nami grinned weakly. "At least this gives us an opportunity to talk..." She said.

I blinked. "Talk...?" I asked, only to remember and the realization hit me. "Oh... yeah..."

"So..." Nami said. "Why don't you want to admit that you like him?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I doubt he feels the same way..." I said, cringing slightly. "There's... another issue... that's holding me back..."

"What kind of issue?" Dammit, why does she have to ask...?

I frowned, sighing. "It's a very complicated issue, Nami..." I said. "It's... a really... _really_ big thing that I was hoping not to bring up unless absolutely necessary... it's even one of the other reasons why I was hesitant on joining the crew..."

"What is it...?" I looked at Nami.

I bit my lip. "You... you promise not to hate me or anything after I tell you...?" I asked.

Nami blinked. "Unless you're a secret government agent, then I won't hate you..." She said. "I promise..."

I sighed again, my hands fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. "It's kinda big... are you sure you don't wanna wait until you feel better to hear it...?"

"Amie-chan..." I looked at her. "Tell me... it's okay..."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone else, Nami..." I said. "I... I don't want them to know just yet..."

"I promise..." Nami said, weakly holding her hand up, pinky extended, and I only grinned faintly, linking a pinky with hers.

Either way, this didn't calm me.

I was about to tell Nami something, and I had no idea how she'd react.

_Especially_ since she's so ill...

... But... I guess it's now or never...

And maybe she's so sick that she won't remember once she's better...

But that's doubtful...

Oh well...

It's now or never, Amie...

"I'm..." I said, slowly, trying to think of a proper way to say it. "... Not... from East Blue..."

Nami merely blinked, and I inhaled again.

"Or West Blue... Not North Blue... or even South Blue... I'm not even from here, the Grand Line..." I bowed my head at this point.

"How's that possible?" Nami said. "It's like you're... from..."

Nami trailed off and I sighed.

"I'm... from another dimension, Nami..." I said, eyes shut and shoulders hunched.

What can I say? I was nervous. I had no idea how she's react!

I didn't, though, expect her to start laughing weakly.

I looked at her and saw her smile at me. "Well, that explains why you'd always say that you were from somewhere far, far away..."

I blinked. "So... you're not mad...?"

"I just wish you would've told us sooner..." Nami said. "Would've been nice to know. So that's what you mean by finding your folks, huh?"

I nodded. "I don't really know if they came here or not, but I don't think they did..." I said, head bowed. "It may have to do with the Devil's Fruit I ate..."

"You got here by eating a Devil's Fruit?" Nami asked.

"Well, I ate a funny-looking fruit, I fell asleep, and woke up on that island where you guys met me..." I explained.

"So... maybe the fruit didn't give you that strength... but sent you here instead..." Nami explained.

I blinked, and for a moment, I thought about it. "It could've... but how did I become strong then?"

Nami shrugged, closing her eyes. "Perhaps Vivi's assumption of you being a Priestess isn't that far-fetched..." She said quietly. "It would explain how your necklace transforms into a giant hammer..."

"I guess..." I mumbled, scratching my cheek, but then it hit me.

If I got here via Devil's Fruit, how was I supposed to get back?

If I ate another Devil's Fruit, I'd die!

Did... did that mean...?

I might never go back home?

I frowned, bowing my head. The mere thought of not being able to go home because of my stupidity of eating a strange fruit made me really depressed...

"So..." I blinked in slight surprise as I looked at Nami again. I thought she fell asleep. "Because of the fact that you're in another dimension... you can't-..."

We were cut off from a knock on the door. "It's open!" I called loud enough for them to here.

I heard it open and some shuffling. "Is Nami-san doing okay...?"

Ah... Sanji. I turned and grinned at him. "She's awake and talking. Down right refuses to sleep."

"I can hear you, you know..." Nami groused.

"Nami-san!" Sanji said, walking over with a glass of water on a tray. "I brought you some water! I thought you could use something to drink!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun..." Nami mumbled. "Just hand it to Amie-chan and I'll drink it in a minute..."

Sanji sighed, as if hoping to be the one to help her, but he smiled, handing it to me. "Would you like something, Amie-chan?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, thanks..." I said.

Sanji nodded and walked off. "If you need anything, let me know!" He said, hanng onto the door frame.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." I said. And with a final wave, Sanji left, closing the door behind him.

Nami groaned, sitting up and I helped her. She drank the water, all of it, rather slowly, and when she was done, she sighed, laying back down, washcloth back onto her head.

"I'll get you some more..." I said, about to stand, but she held me back down.

"We didn't finish..." I sighed through my nose, sitting down again, glass still in hand. "So, because you're from a dimension, you can't tell him how you feel...?" I nodded. "Is it because you fear he'll hate you or something...?"

Geez, I never thought of that... "No, no... it's just... I may have to go back home soon..." I said, looking down at the empty glass. "What's the point of telling someone you like them and want to be with them if you're just going to be leaving them in the end...? I don't think it's worth the heartbreak..."

There was a pause, and then there was a slight shuffling, and Nami was looking at me.

"For one, we wouldn't let you go back without a fight. You're one of our nakama. It's not going to be easy for you to leave if that time comes, and even if you do, we'll find a way to bring you back, despite your family..." Nami explained. "Second... well..."

She shuffled a bit more, her voice lowering. "What if Zoro were to fall for another woman...? What if they were to be together...? And you were sitll here, and in fact, you could never go back...?"

I blinked, brow furrowing in thought, and I tried to picture Zoro with another woman. it wasn't hard, because I do recall looking online at some of the artists out there who like to pair Zoro up with different female characters...

And with each one I thought of...

... It made me angry...

... It made me sad...

... heartbroken...

I didn't think that my imagination would piss me off so much.

And what if I couldn't go back and I was forced to see it?

It would be like torture, almost!

"Amie-chan, stop...!" Eh?

I blinked, looking down at my hands and gasping. There were shards of glass on the floor, and little trails of blood tricking down my hand and landing in drops on the floor.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" I said, unravelling my hand and seeing a few shards sticking out of my palm. "I'll... I'll get something to clean this up with, don't worry! I'll be right back! I promise!"

And with that, I stood and walked out of the room, dodging my fellow nakama and making my way to the galley, where I knew the broom and dust pan were, along with the first-aid kit. I grabbed them all, tucking the first-aid kit and dust pan under my arms and carrying the broom in my good hand, and I managed to skiddle back to the women's quarters, where I saw Nami had now fallen asleep, and I sighed, lowering the items I brought with me to the floor and opening the first-aid kit and pulling out the tweezer, easing the shards of glass out of my hand and putting them in the small trash bin we had in the women's quarters. After rushing to the bathroom sink and rinsing my hands off of the blood, I tried them gingerly and bandaged it up, then taking the broom and dust pan and sweeping up the glass shards, emptying them in the trash bin once I was done. Before I took the items back up to the galley, I decided to throw on my old hoodie.

When all that was taken care of, and all the items were returned to the galley, I put my hands in my pockets and thought as I headed back to the women's quarters.

Well, I never thought I'd break something over a guy... well, dishware-something, anyway. And I didn't think I'd react that way over Zoro, either...

... Maybe Nami was right... maybe... just maybe... it was worth it...

I snuck a glance at Zoro as he assisted with Usopp on the sail. Maybe... maybe I will tell him...

... But only when the time was right.

But right now, we had to find a doctor, and we had a country to save...

* * *

**Whoo! I finished another chapter! And in one day! YAY!! And just watch, after this, I don't update in, like, two weeks... XP**

**Anyway, the current poll, it hasn't changed. That, and I'm thinking of starting a new poll, not necessarily One Piece based, but a new poll nonetheless. Besides, I did this poll for fun, and if anything, I would make a one-shot of the winner if it wasn't Sanji/Zoro... well, Zoro. Sorry if you REALLY wanted Amie to end up with Ace, folks, since he was in the lead with a WHOPPING 25 votes, Sanji/Zoro with 16, Luffy with 7, and Frank and Usopp BOTH with 2.**

**So, that's it for now, folks! Stay tuned for the NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF THE ONE PIECE ATTEMPT!!**


	56. To Feel Cold Cuz of the Weather

Only _one_ day has passed...

... _And it was fucking FREEZING out!_

I sat there with Vivi in my blue double-breasted-style coat that went to my knees over my black turtleneck sweater with some dark blue jeans, and black boots and gloves. And with my arms crossed, I was in standby mode in case Vivi needed me to get something for Nami.

And in the mean time, Sanji and Carue were panicking behind us.

"VIVI-CHAN, WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?" Sanji shouted as Carue squawked. "NAMI-SAN'S NOT GETTING ANY BETTER!!"

"Both of you just calm down!" Vivi snapped. "Shouting about it isn't going to help!"

"Augh..." I muttered. "If only it weren't so cold... I highly doubt it's helping her..."

There was a pause, and before anyone could say anything else, we were jostled by the boat's sudden, and quite violent rocking. When Nami's mattress shifted, I panicked, grabbing hold of it to keep it from shaking so much.

"What the hell's going on up there!?" I asked, well, to no one really.

"HEY!!" Sanji called. "CONTROL THE SHIP!! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO NAMI-SAN, I'LL KICK YOU ALL OFF!!"

There was some shouting, and that could only mean one thing.

"Other pirates..." I muttered, automatically letting go of the mattress and running to the stairwell.

"Watch over Nami!" I called, rushing off.

"Wait for me, Amie-chan!" I heard Sanji call, hearing his footsteps behind me.

"What the heck's going on-!?" I shouted, only to be cut off when there were guns shoved into my face. I heard Sanji come up shortly after, and I stuck my hands out, keeping him from coming any further, or lashing out for that matter.

He paused for a moment before he lit a cigarette. "So..." He said, obviously irked. "What's going on here?"

"Our ship's being attacked." Luffy replied calmly.

"Really? I thought so too." Sanji said.

"Me three." I said, grinning slightly. "Honestly, fellas. You have to be more subtle. The whole 'guns to the face' thing is _so_ last season..."

I heard a click and I cringed, shuffling so Sanji was completely behind me.

I can withstand bullets almost like Superman.

He can't.

'Nuff said.

"Five people...?" A voice said, but it sounded funny, as if he was eating something. "You only have five people?"

I looked over and saw a rather fat man... or robot... robot-man... thing...

... Well, either case, it seemed that part of him was made of metal.

And he just ate a sword. Charming...

"Anyway, let me ask you a question..." He said, grinning. "We want to go to the Drum Empire. Do you happen to have any Eternal Log Poses?"

"No." I said, cringing as I heard the metal breaking in his mouth.

"Besides..." Sanji said. "We've never heard of that country before."

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Since you don't have any business here, can you just leave?"

Metal-guy sighed. "Why do you have to be so cruel? If you don't have one, why don't I just take all your treasure?"

"What a piece of work..." I grumbled darkly, hearing another click.

"Don't speak of Lord Vapolu that way!" The gunman said.

"Amie-chan, be careful..." Sanji whispered.

"I'm _trying..._" I whispered back.

"But! Before we do that, I'm kinda hungry!" Both Sanji and I looked over and gawked as he merely reached over and bit a huge chunk out of the side of the ship, chewing it thoughtfully.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted.

"HEY!!" Luffy shouted. "DON'T EAT OUR SHIP!!"

But he didn't listen. Instead, he kept on eating.

"Don't interrupt Lord Vapolu while he's eating!" A gunman said, aiming for Luffy.

And what did Luffy do? He punched him in the head.

"All right, Luffy!" I cheered, punching the air.

"So does this mean we can start fighting now?" Sanji asked, grinning.

"I do believe so!" I said as Luffy began to pummel some of the gunmen. I then ducked down, allowing Sanji to jump and land a kick into a gunman's face. I smirked, spinning around and doing the same to another. It was then that I proceeded to pummel them, knocking some as far as to the other side of the ship and out to the ocean. One even grabbed my arm, and I could only laugh evilly, spinning and grabbing them back.

"JUGGARNAUT THROW!!" I shouted, tossing them onward, seeing them disappear into the sky.

"Whoohoo! That must be a record!" I shouted, back-kicking the one behind me.

"LUFFY!!" What? What's wrong with Luffy!?

I turned and gasped, only seeing his arms as he stretched out of meta- I mean, Vapolu's mouth and onward.

"You..." I heard him snarl within his mouth, and I only smirked. This was gonna be _good_.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY SHIP!!" And with that, Vapolu went flying and Luffy was freed, and I grinned.

"All right, Luffy!" I cheered again. "Perfect ten!"

"Vivi-chan! Is there something wrong with Nami-san?" I blinked, turning to see Vivi staring out in the general direction where Luffy sent that Vapolu guy to and where his comrades were heading to save him.

"Vivi, is everything all right?" I asked, stepping up to her.

Vivi then blinked, shaking her head. "It's nothing... I was just wondering what was going on..."

I couldn't help but grin. "It was just a group of stupid pirates picking a fight with the wrong people..." I said. "Now, we should probably get back to Nami..."

"Wait... what happened to the ship!?" Vivi asked as I led her back down.

"Let's just say that their captain was hungry..." I said.

"Hey, hey!" I heard Luffy behind me. "Is Nami any better!?"

When we got down there, I merely motioned to her bed, my tone slightly saddened. "See for yourself..."

"NAMI!!" I cringed as Luffy ran over. "Nami, how are you!?"

"Shit-kid..." I heard Sanji growl as he stepped down as well.

"He's worried." I said. "Can you blame him?"

Sanji sighed. He then looked at me. "Amie chan..." He started. I only blinked at him, then yelped as he pulled me into a hug. "AMIE-CHWAN!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHIELD ME!! I WAS SOOO WOOORRIIIEEED THAT YOU MIGHT GET HURT!!"

"Please!" We both turned to Vivi, who stood next to Luffy near Nami's bedside. "You_ must_ not shout!"

"Sorry, Vivi-chan!" Sanji said, still hugging me.

And with that I sighed, patting his back. "Come on, Sanji-kun. Let's check on Nami..."

"Right, Amie-chan..." Sanji said, letting me go. We then stood with Vivi and Luffy. I stood next to Vivi on the end, and I heard her sigh sadly.

"Still no improvement..." She said sadly.

"I wasn't really expecting any..." I said softly. "We just got back from a small fight. I just hope she doesn't get any worse..."

"Come on, Nami..." I blinked, turning to see Luffy twist and tie his face and wave around. "Come on, wake up!"

"How much longer do you think it'll take to get to an island that might have a doctor?" I asked quietly.

"Hopefully not that much longer..." Vivi said. "Nami just has to hang on for a while longer..."

"If we dump some water on her, will she get better?" Luffy asked.

"DUMBASS!!" I yelped, ducking as Vivi and Sanji pummeled Luffy, sending him all the way to the other side of the room.

"Whoo!" I said, standing straight again. "There HAS to be a limit to how many times we're able to do that..."

"It's starting to get dark outside..." I blinked turning to Sanji and Vivi.

"Then we're going to have to find some place to stop..." Vivi said. "Without Nami's navigation skills, we won't be able to travel at night..."

"Yeah, it's probably safer that way..." I said, looking over to Luffy, flinching as a picture frame fell off the wall and onto his head. "By the way, who has watch tonight? I do hope it's not Luffy. He seems... um... indisposed at the moment..."

"I have watch tonight." Sanji said, readjusting his scarf. "I'll go back on deck and make sure they're not destroying the ship any further..."

"Okay." I said. "Have fun, Sanji-kun!"

"I will tryyyy, Amie-chwan!" Sanji said happily, twirling around.

There was a bit of a pause and I sighed, rubbing my arms. "It's not gonna be fun going to sleep tonight..." I muttered. "It's so cold..."

I heard Vivi laugh and I turned to her, blinking. "What?"

"You can withstand cannon balls and toss around anchors..." She said, a slight grin on her face. "And yet you can't stand the cold!"

"I don't see how that's funny!" I said as she kept giggling. "Aren't you from a desert country? You should feel even colder than me!"

"Eh...? Ow..." We both stopped our chatter to see Luffy rise from the floor slowly, then suddenly jump up. "Hey! That hurt!" He stopped his ranting to blink, looking around. "Eh? Where'd Sanji go?"

"He went to go on watch." I said. "We're stopping for the night since the sun's going down and we won't be able to navigate when it's dark."

"Oh." Luffy said. He then rushed back over to Nami. "Is she any better!?"

"It's only been five minutes, Luffy!" I said. "She hasn't changed!"

"Oh." Luffy said, frowning.

Vivi then turned to me. "So I guess we'll be sitting here watching over her..."

"I don't mind." I said. "I do have insomniac tendencies..."

"SLEEPOVER!!" We both jumped at Luffy's sudden announcement.

"Wait, what?" I asked, blinking at Luffy's grinning face.

"Let's all stay down here and sleep! We'll all be able to keep an eye on Nami that way!" Luffy said, still grinning.

Vivi and I looked at each other. Was that _really_ a good idea? To have _everyone_ except Sanji down here like that...?

... But then again, would it stop our dear captain? Probably not...

Besides, I personally think it would be kinda fun! Haven't been to a sleepover in a long time!

So I grinned. "That sounds like a great idea, Luffy."

Luffy then cheered, jumping up, then dashing on board, calling for Usopp, Zoro, and Carue. Sanji couldn't participate, the poor guy. Had a feeling he'd want to, as well...

"We're supposed to be watching over Nami..." I turned to Vivi. "Not having a party..."

"We are watching Nami..." I said. "We're not the only ones concerned for her health. I think it's a good idea for us all to be down here. We're just gonna have to be..."

I paused in my speaking when I heard whoops from Luffy and Usopp and squawks from Carue as they ran down with blankets and pillows galore. Zoro merely walked down with his things, and I couldn't tell if he was pouting or not.

"How's Nami doing?" I looked at Usopp and I sighed.

"No change..." I said, looking at her.

"I try making funny faces, and she doesn't even laugh! It's horrible!" Luffy explained.

"Not even a little?"

"No!"

"That IS horrible!"

"Luffy..." I said. "Trust me... there are worse things that could be going on with Nami right now..."

Luffy blinked. "Really?"

Usopp gulped. "L-Like what...?"

I gave them a dark look. "She could be... half-dead... puking blood... _even getting gangrene in one of her ligaments and has to get it chopped off_..."

Usopp was considerably paler, Luffy looked like he was getting ready to scream, Carue was as bad off as Usopp, Zoro was rolling his eyes, and Vivi was giving me a look.

"Amie-san!" Vivi said. "As a priestess, you should know better!"

I turned to her. "Well, Vivi, I'm not a priestess, so I don't have to worry about it!"

Vivi's glare just turned into a stern gaze. "Really? I thought that Calypsian Priestesses always had-."

That does it. "Look! I'm _not_ a frickin' priestess BECAUSE I'M NOT FROM THIS DIMENSION!! OKAY!?"

Things were silent, and I was panting a bit. It only took me a second before the weight of what I just said came crashing down. I felt a but queasy, and everyone's eyes were wide. Even Usopp, Carue, and Luffy threw in a jaw drop.

Somehow I knew that, if I told Nami, I'd eventually tell the rest of the crew...

Well... shit...

* * *

**-Sings.- I'm coming out! La la la! I want the world to kno-ow! Gotta let it sho-ow!**

**Amie: Isn't that more along the lines of someone coming out of the closet rather than someone telling their nakama that they're from another dimension?**

**Maybe. I just feel like singing it. My brain isn't making much sense to anyone right now... XP Anyway, folks! I've gotten some questions as to where the poll is! Well, is kind enough to provide a poll feature for your profile! You can make a poll, and it shows up as a tiny little link RIGHT UNDER A PERSON'S USERNAME on their AUTHOR PROFILE! So, go to my profile, and it should be right there! I'll leave the poll open a bit longer so you guys can find it on my Author Profile Page. Kay?**

**Stay tuned for the next chappie! :D**


	57. Sleepy Talk Group Hug PARTAY!

**YAY!! NEW CHAPTER!! And yay! The polls have changed!... slightly... Ace has 28 now, Sanji/Zoro has 18, Luffy has 7, Franky and Usopp still have 2, and Charlie Walter and the other female characters have 1.**

**Amie: B-But Charlie's not my type! He's like a little brother! And other female characters? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?**

**Oh, chillax. You still get Zoro.**

**Amie: True.**

**Anyway, folks! Imma thinking of closing the polls on, oh, say... Midnight Monday Morning! LOL! See? It's kewl cuz the words start with M! XD**

**Amie: Forgive her, folks. It's 1 in the morning and she's not feeling well...**

**Now, a few warnings!**

**Amie: Oh dear gawd...**

**WARNING!! WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF AUNTIE/ANAL PROBING, AMIE'S PERVERTED THOUGHTS, AND A POSSIBLE OOC MOMENT!! If it is OOC, forgive meee... D:**

**Amie: Hey! I'm not a pervert! **

**Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

* * *

Those few moments when they were quiet were the most anxiety-filled moments I've EVER had since joining the Straw Hat crew...

Then, FINALLY, Zoro blinked, eyes still wide. "Not... from this dimension...?" Apparently, he was confused...

I nearly jumped ten feet, though, when Usopp screamed.

"EEYA!! AMIE-CHAN'S AN ALIEN!!" He shouted, causing Carue and Luffy to panic as well.

Least to say, that didn't help me feel better.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT OUR BRAAAIIINS!!" Okay, that's too much.

"Usopp. Luffy." I said, causing them to jump and look at me, Usopp's legs shaking. "Does it look like I have green skin to you?"

I pointed to my face for emphasis, causing them to blink, then narrow their eyes slightly, inspecting my face.

"Well... no..." Usopp said slowly.

"Well, there you go. I'm not an alien, for goodness sakes..." I said, crossing my arms. "I'm just from an alternate dimension, not another _planet_."

Planet and dimension are two different things, after all...

Usopp blinked, then his eyebrows rose in understanding. "Ah! So _that's_ what you meant by being from a place far, far away!"

Déjà vu, much?

"SUGOI!!" We looked at Luffy, who's eyes were sparkling. "THAT'S SO COOL!! Hey, hey! They have meat there, right? And the pirates! Tell me about the pirates there!"

I laughed uneasily, hearing Zoro snort.

"Eh, wait..." I said, pausing in my uneasy laughter. "You mean... you guys don't... mind...?"

"IT'S AWESOME!!" Luffy said, jumping around.

"As long as you don't wanna eat my brains..." Usopp said, covering his head.

"Nah." I said, hearing him sigh in relief. "Besides, that's zombies. Aliens prefer to anal probe their victims."

Usopp paled, Zoro and Vivi cringed, and Luffy just looked confused. Of course, I laughed.

"And even I'm not interested in _that!" _I said, waving my hand off, seeing Zoro and Vivi relax, Usopp sigh _again_ in relief...

"What's anal probing?" Luffy asked.

... Apparently, he was now the confused one.

"Usopp will tell ya, Luffy." I said, smirking as he tensed. "He's apparently an _expert_ on aliens..."

"Oo!" Luffy said, turning to Usopp. "Usopp! Tell me _all_ you know about aliens and auntie probing!"

Usopp cringed, then sighed. "It's _anal_ probing, Luffy... and..." He sighed again, pulling Luffy aside, face going bright red.

Ohoho... wonder if he's gonna...

... Wait! No! Nonono! _Focus on non-perverted thoughts!_

Besides, there was one more person I needed an answer from. "Zoro-kun...?"

He looked at me, and I forced myself not to look away from his intense stare. "You... you don't mind, do you...?" I asked.

Zoro blinked, then crossed his arms. "No." Thank goodness. "I don't mind. You're our nakama, after all..."

I smiled happily. "Good!"

I then turned to Vivi. "So now you understand why I'm not a Priestess, right?"

Vivi blinked, then looked to the side. "Well..." Oh, COME ON!! What else _is_ there!? "The spies I listened in on... they... they _did_ say that the 'imposter' was sent to a place far away..."

I blinked. Damn. She had a point, there. "But wouldn't I remember being one?"

"That's the confusing thing..." Vivi said. "You may not be the one they're looking for because you have no recollection and you claim you're not from this dimension... _but_... how does that explain how you have a Heart Shell?"

I blinked. "Well... maybe someone just left it...?"

Vivi shook their head. "I heard them saying that a Heart Shell is basically a part of that person. A person and their Heart Shell can never be separated..."

I couldn't help but frown. Well, this was frustrating. "Maybe... maybe I was sent here to kill her..."

"Huh?" Oh boy...

"Well... I think the reason why I was sent here was so I could kill this Marikia person. I mean, if she's sending people into Baroque Works, she's bad, right...?" Vivi nodded. "Maybe... maybe I have to kill her in order to find my way home..."

"Find your way home...?" Vivi said.

I looked down. "I'm not quite sure, but I highly doubt I'm going to actually be staying in this dimension. I was probably sent here to do something, and once it's done, I get sent home, or I die, or... something..." It was actually kinda depressing to think about, even as I stared at the floor and refused to look up.

"No!" Eh?

We all turned to look at Luffy, who was standing near us again. "You're our nakama. You're not going back. Even if we have to fight for you to stay..." His expression became more firm. "You're not leaving us!"

"He's gotta point." I looked at Zoro, and I felt my heart flutter slightly as he smirked at me. "There's no way we're letting you go away that easily..."

Usopp stepped around Luffy to stand next to him. "You _do_ wanna stay with us, right Amie-chan?"

I couldn't help but feel tears prick my eyes as I smiled. That was the Straw Hats for ya. Once you're a Straw Hat, you're a Straw Hat for life...

I sniffled and nodded. "I do wanna stay... I really do..." I said, smiling. "If I'm to leave, they'll have to drag me away while I kick and scream!"

Luffy grinned, fist raised. "And we'll be there to fight them off with ya!" He said, grinning.

I laughed. "Right!" I said, nodding again.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered, and I gasped in surprise as I felt myself pulled forward and smothered into my fellow nakama, smack-dab in the middle of it all. "Group hug!"

"Luffy, let go!" I heard Zoro wheeze out, and I couldn't help but laugh uneasily as Luffy shook his head.

I had to admit, though. Hugs are nice, yes, but this was a bit much. "Okay, Luffy, I feel the love, but now I feel it a bit too much. So can you please let go?"

"No!" Stubborn, much?

I sighed. Drastic times call for drastic measures. "If you let go I promise I'll tell you all about the alternate dimension I'm from!"

"REALLY!?" Oh dear...

"Yes, re-." I didn't get the chance to finish as I felt Luffy let go and I stumbled back onto my butt on the floor. As I sat up, I looked to see that Luffy had taken a kindergarten-like position on the floor right across from me.

"All right!" Luffy said. "First: is there any meat there?"

I grinned, nodding. "Oh yes. Tons... well, it wavers in the amount depending on which continent you're on..."

"Continent?" Hoo boy...

I had a feeling this was gonna be a _looong_ night...

* * *

"... And all you have to do is press a few buttons and bam!" I whispered. "Instant music that only _you_ can hear in a device smaller than your own hand!"

"Sugooooiii!" Luffy whispered back.

We were, of course, whispering because everyone else was asleep. I was still wide awake, but I couldn't help but notice that Luffy was dropping a bit, eyes slightly lidded.

"Luffy, I do believe we should call it a night..." I whispered, rubbing at my own eyes.

"No no no!" Luffy whispered, shaking his head. "I want you to tell me about microwaves again!"

"Luffy, you look like you're about to die..." I inclined my head at him. "We can always talk about it tomorrow. I'm sure Sanji wants to hear about it too..."

Luffy pouted. "But I dun wanna..."

I sighed, getting up on all fours and crawling around until I was right next to him.

"Eh...?" He muttered, blinking tiredly at me, but I just grinned...

...And gently poked his shoulder.

This caused him to topple over onto his side. He didn't get back up. He didn't move, didn't say a _word_...

He just snored.

And with that, I sighed, sitting back on my legs and sighing. That took _forever_ and a _frickin_ _day_ to get him to fall asleep as I talked about where I was from. I talked about video games, TV, movies, microwaves and TV dinners, MP3 Players...

... Basically, whatever came up off the top of my head, or whatever they asked about, I talked about.

I talked about _a lot_ of stuff...

"'Bout time he fell asleep." I jumped, looking over to where Zoro was sleeping against Carue. "I thought you two would _never_ shut up..."

I grinned cheekily, but I highly doubted he saw it in the dark. "Sorry..."

I heard him grumble a bit and I sighed, looking over to where Nami and Vivi were. Nami was, of course, lying in bed, and Vivi was sleeping up against it.

I had _no idea _how she did it, either...

"Aren't you tired?" Eh?

"Not really..." I whispered. "Just a little cold, is all... But I'll be fine, go back to sleep..."

I contemplated exactly where I was gonna get comfortable at when I heard Zoro shuffle around.

"Here..."

I blinked, looking over to see that Zoro shifted his position on Carue, leaving a small amount of space for one more person to share the adorable buzzard as a pillow.

"It's better then sleeping against a bed like Vivi, or laying on the floor." Zoro muttered. "Besides, I know how much you like him..."

I had to fight a girly squeal as I grinned and crawled over, laying up against Carue, giving Zoro as much space as possible.

"Thank you Zoro-kun..." I whispered, a faint blush on my face, which only intensified as I felt him drape some of his blanket on top of me. "Um... thanks again, Zoro-kun..."

Zoro merely hummed, shuffling a bit more, and I stared at the ceiling for a bit.

I wasn't gonna cuddle with Zoro... I wasn't gonna cuddle with Zoro... Despite the fact that he's a heavy sleeper, and despite how much I _reeeeaaaally _want to, I wasn't gonna cuddle with him...

"Amie-chan...?" Uh-oh... was I thinking out loud?

"Hmm?" I hummed, not turning my head.

Because I was too tired to. Yeah, that's it.

"If you had a choice to go back to your world and to your family... or to stay here with us..." I blinked, finally looking at him, seeing him look at me as well. "... What would you choose...?"

I blinked in slight surprise at that question. In all honesty, I didn't think it mattered to him.

... Then again, he _did_ call me a friend, so I guess it did... kinda... a bit...

I frowned in thought as I glanced to the side. There were a couple of times where I had these debates in my head, and usually the answer was obvious... But thinking now, with Zoro asking me...

Was it _really_ that obvious...?

Sure, I'd love to see my family again. They must miss me terribly, and I miss them too. And my friends there. Despite some being a bit on the back-stabbing side, there were a few that were really close to me...

... But in all honesty, I had more friends here, close friends even, then I did back there, and yeah, it's my folks, but I think they'd understand and they'd want me to be happy.

So I smiled, looking back at Zoro. "I'd choose to stay here with you guys..."

_Had_ to remember to at the "guys" there... Not adding it would make things _very awkward_...

Zoro hummed, looking away again, and I blinked, seeing a faint rosy glow on his cheeks.

"Zoro-kun..." He hummed in response. "Why do you ask?"

There was a bit of a pause before he shrugged and closed his eyes. "Just curious..."

I nodded, humming in response. "Vereh well... G'night, Zoro-kun..."

I thought I heard a hum, but by then I was already falling asleep.


	58. Arriving at Drum

**Whoo! Midnight Monday Morning! Time to close the poll! **

**Amie: Really? So how're the polls?**

**Ace has 28, Sanji/Zoro has 18, Luffy has 8, Franky, Usopp, and Charlie have 2, and other female characters with 1!**

**Amie: So... if this weren't already a ZoroxOC fic... it would be an AcexOC fic?**

**Yup!**

**Amie: Okay, then**

**Anyway, folks, I'll have the other polls up later! Until then, Read on!**

* * *

"Amie-san?" Ugh... "Amie-san, it's morning."

"Five more minutes, mommy..." I mumbled, rolling over to my other side on the floor.

"Please, Amie-san. Everyone else is already awake!" Dun care. "And I'm not your mother!"

"But I dun wanna go to school..." I grumbled again, covering my face.

I'm tired and cold, now leave me alone!

"Please, Amie-san, wake up!" No. "I... I was told that if you didn't, that I should resort to... drastic measures..."

... Eh? "If I wake up, will I get coffee...?"

"Er... I dunno... maybe...?" Alrighty then...

"Then gimme five more minutes..." I mumbled, rolling over again.

I heard a sigh and some shuffling, and I relaxed, trying to fall back asleep.

Had a nice dream, too. I dreamt that Nami was all better and everyone was playing a game of... well, I forgot the game, and I decided to keep Zoro company and he had cuddled up against me.

Yes, it was a very nice dream...

"LUFFY-SAN!!" I cracked my eyes wide open as I heard that call. "AMIE-SAN ISN'T WAKING UP!!"

I shot up, waving around. "No, wait! I'm up I'm up!" Because GAWD knows what Luffy would do to wake me up!

Vivi grinned at me, then turned back to the open door. "NEVERMIND!!"

I glowered at her, punching my fists into my blanket-covered lap. "You can be a vereh, vereh evil princess. You know that..."

Vivi gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. It's just that they had asked me to make sure you were awake. Usopp suggested that you help with repairs..."

I sighed, taking off my glasses temporarily and rubbing my eyes. "I dun know how much help I'd be without any caffeine in my system..."

"Is coffee really that important to you?" Oh, she did NOT just ask me that!

"Are you kidding!?" I said, giving her a look. "Coffee is my life source!"

"Uh... okay..." Vivi said, giving me a strange look. "Well, perhaps you should head outside. They're starting, but they're also waiting for you..."

I frowned, not really wanting to get up, but I had to face it: the floor was uncomfortable, they needed my help...

... And if they're resorting to sending Luffy down to wake me up, then I'd best be heading out there...

So I sighed, throwing the covers off of my legs and slowly rising to my feet, putting my hands on my lower back and bending backwards, hearing a few pops. I kept stretching my arms and neck as I headed out to the deck, seeing Vivi walk back over to Nami before I walked up the stairs.

"Good morning, my fellow pirates!" I called, the call itself being strained as I stretched my arms up towards the sky. "You needed my help?"

"GOOD MOOOORNIIIING AMIE-CHWAAAAAN!!" I looked up to see Sanji waving wildly at me, so I grinned, waving back.

Zoro spared me a glance, flushed, then quickly rushed off to do... whatever it was he was doing...

I couldn't help but frown. What was wrong with him?

"Oy, Amie-chan!" Eh?

I turned to Usopp, who was holding several pieces of wood in his hands and some nails in his mouth.

"Can you come over here and help? I can't hold these and hammer at the same time..." Usopp called, Carue next to him with a bucket of some kind.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, hopping over and taking the wood from him. "That better?"

Usopp grinned. "Much!" He said, taking a piece of wood that was on the ground and turning to the strange slowly-being-covered hole in the ship. He then took a nail and started hammering. "Say, Amie-chan, did they have any different tools used in this kind of work back where you came from?"

I blinked. "Uh... well, we still had a hammer and nails. We also had a screwdriver. But we also had things like an electric drill and an electric saw."

"Electric?" Usopp asked, pausing in his hammering to look at me.

I nodded, grinning. "Yeah! With just a press of a button it does the work for you! All you had to supply was the wood, and in the drill's case, the screws!"

"Really!?" Usopp said. "That sounds like it'd make the job easi-YOW!!"

I blinked with wide eyes as Usopp accidently hammered his finger with the nail. He held his hand and blew on the injured appendage.

"You okay, Usopp?" I asked.

Usopp bit his lip. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" He said, waving his injured appendage around. "I just need to be more careful next time..."

I smiled warily at him as he went back to his hammering. "Okay..." I said. "If you say so... by the way, where's Luffy? I haven't seen him!"

"He must've went downstairs to see Nami when you weren't looking..." Usopp said, turning and taking a piece of wood from my hands.

"Ah..." I said, looking up to the relatively clear sky. "Well, at least it's a nice day... albeit colder..."

"It's too quiet and cold around here for my liking..." I heard Sanji call from his post.

Usopp nodded. "There's going to be something happening later on..." He said firmly.

"That means there's an island around here." We all turned to see Vivi stepping out from the women's quarters. "And judging on the climate here, it must be a winter island."

"Winter island?" Sanji parroted.

"They say there are four different types of islands on the Grand Line..." Oh boy, long explanation. Time to tune it out!

I wonder why Zoro was so flustered when he saw me. Did I do something wrong? Did he do something and was embarrassed about?

... Nah, he couldn't have done something! This is Roronoa Zoro we're talking about! He doesn't _do_ _things_!

Of course, he could d-NO!! NONONONO!! I can't have perverted thoughts while Usopp is hammeri-GAH!! THERE IT GOES AGAIN!!

"Oy, Amie-chan!" Eh?

I blinked, looking at Usopp, seeing all the wood from my hands gone. "We're done now. You can go back downstairs to Nami, if ya want."

"Eh...? Oh! Oh, thanks, Usopp." I said, walking off as Vivi kept going about the different types of islands. "Sorry about your finger, by the way!"

And with that, I kind of jogged back to the door and downstairs, only to see Luffy with his back to me and a marker in his hand.

"Eh? Luffy, what are you doing?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I'm gonna try to make Nami feel better." Luffy said, putting something else on his face, then finally putting cap back onto the marker. He then turned to me, and I felt my eyes widen at the sight.

He had marker on his eye lids, nose, forehead, and even some around his mouth. He grinned.

"Well?" Luffy asked, taking his fingers and stretching his face. "What do you think?"

I could only speak the truth. "That's the weirdest face I've ever seen..."

"Ah, thank you!" Luffy said, the words stretched as he stretched his face out in different ways and angles. He then put the marker on Nami's desk and sat in a chair next to her bed, obviously going to work. I could only sigh, rubbing at my eyes as I heard Luffy whine as Nami kept sleeping as he made different funny faces.

I really wished I had caffeine. Then I wouldn't be so darned sleepy...

Grah... I wonder when we'll get to Drum already!

"What's he doing?" Eh?

I looked up to Zoro and I sighed. "He's trying to make Nami feel better." I said plainly.

Zoro looked at me and rose an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Tired." I said. "Really tired. And are you okay? You looked kinda flustered back on deck, there..."

Zoro once again flushed and turned away from me. "It's nothing!" He said stiffly.

I only gave him a curious look. "Okay... so why are you down here?" I asked.

"There's an island..." Zoro muttered. "Came down to tell you guys... Oy! Luffy!"

Zoro walked over, and Luffy turned to him, face stretched in an angle, causing Zoro to scream and fall backwards onto his butt, and I laughed at him.

"That's not funny!" Zoro snapped. "That was scary as hell!"

"Ah, thank you!" Luffy said, stretching his face.

"Just get that stuff off your face, already!" Zoro snapped and Luffy pouted, letting go of his face and it snapped back in place and I sighed, rubbing my eyes of stray tears from the laughter and I walked over to the small bathroom we had and grabbed a spare washcloth, taking my gloves off and putting them in my pockets, then dampening the washcloth.

"Don't worry, Luffy." I said, wringing the washcloth out and walking over to Luffy. "I'll help."

Luffy frowned, closing his eyes tight as I started with his forehead and working my way down, feeling the skin stretching faintly as I rubbed at it. It was fairly easy to clean off, and Luffy blinked, skin slightly red from the irritation.

"There!" I said, balling the washcloth up. "All done!"

Luffy still pouted, rubbing at his forehead. "My meat kanji..." Oy...

"So, you came down here to tell us...?" I said, turning to Zoro, who was starting to get back up.

"Oh." He said, crossing his arms. "Yeah. We found an island, and we're heading there now."

"Island!?" Luffy said. He then cheered, sitting back down in the chair, feet bouncing. "Nami! There's an island! We're so lucky! You'll be better soon!"

Then Luffy began chanting and his feet still bounced and Zoro and I stared at him as I put my gloves back on, washcloth laying forgotten in the bowl next to Nami's bed.

Zoro finally sighed. "If you want to see it that much, just go."

And with that, Luffy jumped up, dashing out of the room back to the deck.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was funny seeing how excited he could get over an island.

"What happened to your hand?" Eh?

I blinked at Zoro. "What do you mean?"

"You had bandages on your hand." Zoro said, pointing to his own hand as if for reference. "What happened?"

I blinked, then realization dawned on me. "Oh! Oh, I dropped a glass and I cut it while cleaning it. I was stupid not to get the broom and dust pan!"

Yes, that was a blatant lie, but what do you want me to say? "Oh, I broke it in my hand because I got really ticked off at the thought of you with another girl!" There's no way in _hell_ I'm saying that!

"You're right. That was pretty stupid." Besides, he'd probably laugh at me, judging by his reaction here.

But I merely glowered at him, arms crossed as I headed back to the deck. "You're one to talk, Mr. 'I'll cut my own feet off so I can go and kill people, even though I can't walk on stubs'!"

"Hey! It was a good plan!" No it wasn't.

As soon as we reached the deck, we headed for the front of the ship, seeing as everyone else was there. Luffy was sitting at the ram's head, no jacket on, and staring out at the snow.

"Snow is so pretty!" He said happily. "It's so white!"

"Aren't you cold, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"It's negative ten degrees Celsius, Luffy-san." Vivi said as I stood next to Sanji, rubbing at my arms. "That's the temperature of when bears hibernate!"

Negative ten degrees? That's, like, fourteen degrees Fahrenheit! Snow is nice and all, but dang!

Luffy tuned to us, blinking. Then, he shivered, rubbing his arms. "It's cold!"

"YOU JUST REALIZED THAT!?" Sanji and Usopp yelled as I felt myself sweatdrop.

Oy, I can understand slowness, but that, my friends, is just too slow...

Of course, it didn't take long for us to reach a dead end, and Zoro turned to us all. "We're going to have to stop here." He said. "So, who will go to look for a doctor, or just people in general?"

"I will!" Luffy said arm raised.

"Me too!" I said, raising my own arm. Hey, she's like a sister to me, of _course_ I'm going!

"I will go too!" I heard Sanji say next to me.

Yay! Three-man team! Now, if we were only ninjas instead of pirates...

... Nah, I'll stop there.

"Stop right there, pirates!" We all froze, turning to see an army of people standing around the cliffs that surrounded us, guns pointed right at us.

... Well, shit. I do believe we're screwed.

"Hey! There are humans here!" Luffy said.

"They don't look friendly..." Usopp said.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Usopp..." I mumbled.

"Get off this island." I turned to see one of them not holding a gun pointed at us, so I assumed he was the leader. "You're not welcome here."

I fought a whine. We just wanted a doctor! We don't want to pillage and plunder! Besides, we're not that kind of pirate! We're the good kind!

... Which sounds really weird, if you think about it...

"We need a doctor!" Luffy called.

"YES, WE HAVE A SICK PERSON ON BOARD!!" Vivi called as well.

"THAT TRICK WON'T WORK ON US, YOU EVIL PIRATES!!" Okay, so they won't believe us...

"THIS IS OUR VILLAGE, AND WE WON'T LET YOU IN!!"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW OR WE'LL SHOOT!!"

"They just met us, but they act like they've hated us for a century..." I heard Sanji mutter.

"That's what we get for being pirates, I guess..." I muttered. "People won't dare to give it a second thought sometimes. As soon as they find out you're a pirate, they hate you. Sometimes, it doesn't even matter if they knew you before hand and you were the nicest person they ever met... It's sad, really..."

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!!" Eh!?

I looked and yelped as someone fired at us, and I barely managed to dodge the oncoming bullets.

They hurt like a bitch, after all.

"Are you trying to mess with us!?" Sanji snarled, and I paled.

Shit.

"YOU-!!" Sanji snarled, getting ready to charge, but Vivi stepped in.

"Wait, Sanji-san!" Vivi said.

I tensed as I heard a click.

Double shit!

"No!" I snapped, jumping up to protect Vivi, only to flinch as I felt something akin to a bullet hit me in the back, causing me to jerk forward slightly.

"Amie-san!" Vivi shouted, but I hissed, clutching at both Vivi's and Sanji's jackets. "Amie-san, are you alright!?"

"Bullets can't injure me..." I hissed through gritted teeth, starting to stand, but I cringed at the slight sting it caused. "They just hurt like a bitch..."

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Aw, shit. Here goes Luffy...

"Wait!" Vivi called, and I let go of Vivi so she could go and stop Luffy. "Don't fight them! I'm fine! Amie-san's fine!"

And with that, Vivi turned and bowed down on the ground and I released Sanji's jacket.

"We won't go into your village!" Vivi called. "But our friend is in a critical condition!"

Luffy stared at her, and I think Vivi was saying something to him, but I couldn't quite hear it.

Eventually, Luffy turned to them. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." He said. Then, he bowed down as well. "Please call a doctor... please... save my friend..."

There was a long, tense pause, and I could only stare on as I felt the sting on my back dissipate.

I just hope this will be enough to convince them...

Eventually, their leader straightened. "I will show you the way to our village." He said, turning around. "Just follow us..."

As he stepped back and the others lowered their guns, I could only smile.

Thank gawd! It worked!

"But let me tell you something." I blinked then, staring at the leader as he looked back at us. "We only have one doctor on this island, and she's a witch!"

Ah... I think I know who he's referring to... and I think her name's Dr. K or something...

Also know she's got a bad temper...

Oh boy... this should be fun...


	59. ChitChat With Dalton

**YAY!! NEW CHAPTER!!**

**Unfortunately, I don't have the new poll up yet. I will let you guys know about it when I do, though... Okay?**

**That's really all that's interesting. So! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

* * *

Zoro and Carue had stayed behind with the ship while we went and followed the weird leader-guy into his village. Before leaving, I had managed to slip on a blue-and-black striped scarf, and Sanji had insisted that he carried Nami with us, even though I offered first and could've handled it with ease...

I still walked next to him, ready to take over in case he got tired.

In all honesty, the walk was boring, as walks usually are. The snow was pretty, the mountains were, well, mountainous...

But did Vivi _have_ to interview the leader-guy...? He was _bound_ to keep the dialogue all mysterious-like...

It was safe to say that I phased out relatively quickly, focusing on the scenery...

There was snow, as was mentioned. The big mountains, where I do believe Dr. K resided, and I dreaded having to go up those, and I _was_ going to go with Sanji, Luffy, and Nami. It was a given, really...

There were trees... _big_ trees... big evergreens _covered_ in thick layers of snow...

... Oo! A bear!

Aw... he's got hiking equipment!

"AAAAA!! A BEEEAAAR!!" I jumped as I heard that, turning to see Usopp raise his arms up and fall sideways. "EVERYONE, PRETEND TO BE DEAD!!"

"That's just a hiking bear. He's not dangerous." Leader-guy explained, bowing. "Don't forget to bow and show him your manners."

As instructed, I bowed, seeing Usopp laying still in the snow. After bowing, I waved at the bear enthusiastically.

"BYE, MR. BEAR!!" I was then promptly rushed by Usopp, who covered my mouth with his gloved hand.

"Are you nuts!?" Usopp hissed. "It's a _bear!_"

I grinned as he lowered his hand. "I know! Bears are cute!"

Usopp sighed. "Whatever... let's just keep going!"

"Right behind ya, Usopp!" I said, literally hopping through the snow to catch up with him. "Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!"

Usopp looked at me as I bounced next to him. "Why are you doing that?"

I stopped my bouncing to look at him, now walking normally. "Doing what?"

"You were bouncing two seconds ago!" Usopp said, pointing at me. "Why were you bouncing?"

I crossed my arms. "Define bouncing..."

"_This!_" Usopp said, bouncing around. "I _saw_ you do _this!_"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! Made you bounce!"

Usopp stopped, blinking. He then glowered at me. "That was your plot all along, wasn't it?"

I glanced around, trying to think of an answer. It wasn't my plot all along, but hey: it was funny...

"... Yeeeeeees...?" I finally answered, grinning as best I can.

He gave me a look.

"Oh, come on!" I said. "You're acting as if I was making you poke yourself in the _eye!_"

His look only hardened. Oy...

I then threw an arm over his shoulders. "Admit it. You thought it was fun."

Usopp huffed, turning his head away.

"Come ooooon..." I said, shaking him a bit.

His mouth twitched.

"_Come oooooooon!_" I said, finally grinning as he looked at me as if I completely lost my mind.

I never had one to begin with anyway! Ah, the joys of having crazy parents...

... Uh... moving on...

"Guess..." Eh?

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that..." I said, grinning at this point.

Usopp sighed. "I guess it was kinda fun..."

"There you go!" I said, taking my arm off of him and patting his back lightly, feeling him tense.

I'd be scared, too. I mean, last time I patted his back, I knocked him out.

"This is our village. Big Horn." Eh? We're here?

I turned away to village and gawked at the village ahead of us. People continued to hustle and bustle as the snow fell, and the buildings were quite interesting, and it made me feel like I was in one of those Christmas display cases...

... But they didn't have animals as _adorable_ as these! One looked like a giant, furry hippo!

IT WAS AWESOME!!

"WOW!!" I heard Luffy say. "LOOK AT ALL THE ANIMALS!!"

"SO CUUUTE!!" I squealed, hopping from one foot to another to avoid running off and tackling previously-said furry hippo.

"This is truly a winter wonderland!" Usopp said, adjusting his goggles to see it better.

I began bouncing again. "Ooh... I wanna hug the furry hippo!"

Usopp looked at me. "No!"

"I wanna hug it too!" Yay! Luffy's joining in the fun!

Vivi then looked at us. "We don't have the time for that! We still to help Nami!"

I then stopped bouncing. "Oh. Yeah..." I saw Sanji holding Nami and sighed.

First: Cure Nami.

Then: _Hug the furry hippo!_

"Luffy! Look! Another hiking bear!" Eh?

I turned to see Usopp and Luffy gawking at a rather hefty looking man and I sweat-dropped as they then bowed at him. Honestly...

"I heard that there are pirates coming to our island." Said hefty man said. "Are we going to be okay, Dalton-san?"

"Yes." Leader-guy responded. "Everything will be fine."

_Ooooh_... So his name is_ Dalton-san..._

...

... Well, that's a tad boring. Maybe it would sound cooler if he said it like James Bond.

Now, if only I knew his first name...

"Amie-san." Eh?

I turned to Vivi and saw Dalton-san opening the door to one of the houses, I was guessing his, and instructing Sanji where to put Nami.

"Coming!" I said, jogging over and stomping my boots lightly outside before I stepped in.

"How's your back?" I turned to Vivi as she closed the door and pulled down her hood.

"Wha...?" I said, first not getting it as I took off my gloves.

Then, it hit me.

Oh yeah. I got shot.

"Oh! Oh, I'm fine. It's probably just a bruise." I said, patting my back with my now ungloved hand. "I'm pretty sure the bullet's actually gone now..."

"I apologize for our attitude back at port." We turned to Dalton-san as he pulled off some of his equipment. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dalton."

"Nice to meetcha, Dalton-san!" I said happily as I heard Vivi move over to make sure Nami was properly covered as she laid down in bed.

He looked at me. "Are you sure you're fine? I'm pretty sure you were hit dead-on..."

I waved it off. "Oh, don't worry! I'm fine!" I paused, feeling something shift under my jacket.

A small something.

Oh dear. I guess I still had the bullet with me.

"Excuse me a sec..." I muttered, unbuttoning my jacket and pulling it off. I held it in front of me and shook it, smiling as I heard a soft _plunk_ on the floor, looking down and seeing a mangled bullet there. Granted, I had a small hole in the back of my jacket, and possibly my sweater, at least it won't be bugging me anymore. I casually slipped my jacket on and picked up the bullet, holding it between my fingers. "See? I'm fine! Dun think the bullet is though..."

Dalton blinked, looking slightly surprised.

"She's a unique person." I heard Vivi state, and I saw Dalton turn to her. And with that I stared down at the bullet, then turned to Sanji.

I grinned holding it out to him. "You want it?"

"Why would I want something that could've hurt you!?" Sanji said in shock.

"Ah." I said, blinking, looking at it. "Good point..."

After a pause, I sighed, putting it in my pocket. "I'll hold onto it, then..."

"Have we met before?" I blinked, seeing Vivi tense as Dalton gave her a strange look.

"Er... you must have me mistaken for someone else..." Vivi said quickly. It must've been too quick, since Dalton held his gaze.

So, I stepped in. "Dalton-san, our friend here has a terrible fever, and we don't know what's causing it..." I said.

"What's her temperature now?" He asked.

"Forty-two." I felt my mind sting as I heard that and saw Dalton's face.

Forty-two degrees Celsius... quite a ways over one-hundred in Fahrenheit...

Poor Nami...

"I don't care what the cause is!" I jumped, turning to Sanji, who was flailing and shouting. "All we need is a doctor!"

"Sanji-kun!" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Shouting about it isn't going to help. You need to calm down..."

Sanji cringed, lips pulling into a thin line. Eventually, he sighed through his nose.

I tried my best to smile reassuringly at him and let him go, turning to Dalton. "Can you tell us where that witch-doctor-lady is?"

Dalton frowned slightly. "Witch..." He murmured. "Did you see the mountain outside the window?"

"You mean the really high one, right...?" I turned to look out the window as Sanji asked this, and I could only blink at the poorly-made gigantic snowman sitting outside the window. I saw Vivi gawk, and heard Sanji growl.

What did I do?

"Um..." I said meekly. "I do believe the really high mountain was eaten by a mutated snowman..."

I heard Sanji's growling get louder, so I smiled warily at him, pointing to the window. "But at least he looks happy!"

It didn't help.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THEIR AND KICK YOUR ASSES!!" Sanji shouted angrily, and I couldn't hold it any longer. I bust out laughing. It only got louder as Sanji stomped outside and began making a mess of the snow sculptures outside.

"Snow man... eating... mountain..." I said, still laughing, it dying slightly when the door opened again and Sanji walked in, grumbling to himself, and Usopp and Luffy seemed to be pouting a bit.

"Did you guys have fun out there?" I asked, grinning.

"Shit-kids... playing in the snow..." Sanji grumbled as he stepped over to the window with Vivi.

I sighed. Poor Sanji...

"Well, perhaps it's best that you warm up for a bit, anyway..." I said, digging into my pocket. "And look! I still have the bullet that hit me!"

"Wha? Really!?" Usopp and Luffy rushed over as I held it out in my hand.

"Sugoi..." Luffy said, poking it. "It's all warped and stuff..."

"It looks like it really did hit something!" Usopp said, grinning.

"Oy!" We paused, looking over at Sanji. "Pipe it down, you two. We're trying to hear about this doctor."

"Sorry, Sanji-kun!" I said, pocketing the bullet, only to feel it swiped by Luffy. "I distracted them..." I turned to Dalton. "Anyway, you were talking about the mountain..."

Dalton nodded. "That mountain is known as Drum Rocky..." He said. "Can you see the castle? Up at the top?"

I blinked, walking over to stand in-between Sanji and Vivi, putting my hands on the glass and narrowing my eyes, focusing on the biggest mountain.

And indeed, there was a strange structure up at the top. You could barely make it out, since it probably had trees up there, too...

"Right now, there is no king residing there..." Dalton stated.

"Well, not all castles house kings..." I muttered, seeing Sanji narrow his eyes slightly at the same blur I was staring at.

"Is there something wrong with the castle?" Vivi asked.

"The only doctor in this country, the 'witch', Dr. Kureha..." Dalton said. "She resides in that castle..."

"Why does she live so far away...?" Sanji asked.

"Some people just like the isolation..." I explained. "I take it she doesn't even have a phone that we can call her at either, does she?"

Dalton shook his head. "No. She doesn't."

"What!?" Sanji snapped. "How can she be a doctor!?"

"She _is_ a good doctor." Dalton explained. "She's also one-hundred-and-forty years old."

"One-forty!? And she's still alive!?" Sanji said in shock.

"And she likes pickles." Oo! Pickles!

"I like pickles too!" I said happily. "Maybe this doctor isn't so bad! I mean, she likes pickles!"

"But what do you do if you have a sick person?" Sanji asked.

"She just comes down here whenever and takes care of patients." Dalton explained. "Then she takes whatever she likes as payment."

"She sounds bad..." Usopp muttered.

"She sounds like a pirate..." Luffy muttered.

"I think she sounds cool." I stated plainly, getting a look. I shrugged. "She's over a century old, likes pickles, and just sounds bad ass... who _wouldn't_ think she was cool?"

"How does she get down here, anyway?" Vivi asked.

"Rumor has it she rides a sled down here." Dalton explained. "Rumor also has it that the sled flies, which is why she's called a witch."

Sounds more like Santa to me... well... maybe like a Mrs. Claus who's taking care of her husband's business for a while because he's sick or something...

"People also say she lives with a strange creature, but no one has seen it..." Oo! That must be Chopper!

"As I said, she's the only doctor, but no one wants to get involved..." Dalton said as Usopp freaked out. "The only thing we can do is wait until she comes..."

I cringed, looking down at Nami. If we waited, she could get worse... even die...

"Nami! Hey, Nami! Nami!" I blinked out of thought and saw Luffy slap Nami lightly on the cheek, cringing as I heard the others shouting behind me.

But I only stared curiously as Nami woke up and looked at him.

"If we don't go up the mountain, we won't be able to get you to a doctor." Luffy explained. "Let's go hiking!"

"Don't be stupid! You can't take Nami-san on a hike!" Sanji snapped.

"It's okay. I can carry her." Luffy said plainly.

"But she can get worse!" Vivi said.

As they continued to bicker, I looked down at Nami as she stared at all of them. She then looked towards me, and I only shrugged.

"Look." I whispered. "Whatever you're comfortable in doing... Just know I'm gonna be right there with you guys all the way... even if it is to the top of a mountain..."

Nami grinned, then burst out laughing. I could only blink. What was so funny in what I said?

With that, everyone turned to her as she pulled out a lone hand from the covers.

She smiled at Luffy. "I leave it all to you now..." She said weakly, and I smiled as I heard Luffy snicker, step over and give Nami's hand a high-five.

"That's right!" Luffy said. "Just trust me!"

"I can't believe this! Both the captain and the navigator have gone out of their minds!" Their not the only ones.

"Oy, Luffy!" I said, causing Luffy to look at me as the others bickered. "You're gonna need some extra muscle, as a just in case. So I'm going."

Luffy grinned. "All right!" He said, holding out his hand, and I grinned clasping it. "We're gonna reach the top in no time!"

"Okay." Both Luffy and I turned to see Sanji with a serious face. "I'm going with you two, then."

I beamed at him as Luffy cheered, then went to ask for meat from Dalton and talked to Usopp about the risks.

Had to admit, this was gonna be fun...


	60. Encounter With the Raban

**Oo... we're so close on lots of things here... almost at 200 reviews... almost at 50 favs... almost at 60 chapters... Just... SO... CLOOOOOSE...!**

**Amie: Uh huh... so, that will give you incentive to write chapter 60 faster, won't it?**

**Not really, no. I wanna take my time with it, not like what I did with this. And on that note, I do apologize if it seems a bit choppy. Sorry... **

**Amie: So how about that new poll you're supposed to have up on your profile?**

**I'm gonna put it up around the time I finish and put up Chapter 60. That sounds like a good plan, don't you think?**

**Amie: Whatever...**

**Well, that's all for now! Read up, folks! And in this chapter, you get to find out one of Amie's fears...**

**Amie: Oh dear...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

After packing up some things we might need, and making sure Nami would stay as warm as possible against the cold, we set off to climb the mountain, despite some of the warnings they gave us.

Especially the one about the Raban, or whatever they're called...

Oo... just thinking about running into those things is giving me the heebie-jeebies!

... Okay, I know what you're thinking. "But she _loves_ all sorts of animals, why is she freaking out about _man-eating rabbits_?"

Well, here's the thing: the man-eating part, I'm fine with.

The rabbit part? I'm iffy.

Why?

I. _Hate_. Albino. Bunnies.

They're like the killer rabbits from that Holy Grail movie. They scare the _crap_ out of me!

With their pure white fur _and their beady red eyes_...

It's like they're possessed!

I fought a shiver. Eesh, those things are creepy...

"See, even Amie-chan's cold, and look what she's wearing!" Eh? Did I miss a conversation?

"It's one of my objections." I heard Luffy say next to me.

"You mean objectives!" Sanji corrected.

"Yeah, that's right." Luffy said. "By the way, did you know that the people who live in countries like this never sleep?"

Now _that's_ a load a bull if I ever heard of it.

"Huh? Why?" Sanji asked.

"Because if they sleep, they die." Luffy said.

"That's nonsense!" I said. "They have to sleep sometime!"

"It's true!" Luffy said as I almost tripped over something.

What was it? I wonder...

"Then why did Dalton have a bed in his house?" Sanji asked.

"It's for when he dies." Luffy commented, and I thought I heard the sound of wood being snapped and then something akin to a tree falling down into the snow.

"Bologna!" I said. "Did Usopp tell you this?"

"Someone in my village told me." Luffy said.

I snorted. "I don't believe it." I said. "Back from where I come from, it was cold and snowy for a portion of the year, kinda like this, and we still slept during that time!"

Luffy guffawed at me. "And you _survived!?_"

I felt a sweat-drop coming on. "It wasn't that hard..."

"Sugoi!" Luffy said. "That other world you're from must be a _really _cool place!"

"Not really..." I said flatly.

"Wait, what did you say, Luffy?" I turned to Sanji.

"Oh, you were on watch the night we covered this..." I said, almost tripping again. "I'm from another world."

"WHAT!?" Sanji said, jumping. "How come you never told me, Amie-chan!?"

"I didn't want to freak everyone out, and that night, it just slipped out." I said. "Sorry about not telling you..."

"Ah, Amie-chan, I could never stay angry at you...!" Sanji said happily, and I could've sworn I saw hearts floating above his head.

I grinned warily. "Thanks, Sanji-ku-." I trailed off hearing a growl in front of me, and I turned and paled.

There, in my way, was a snarling, fanged rabbit with white fur and red eyes.

Now, when I'm afraid, I lash out, so...

"EEYA!!" I squealed, kicking at the rabbit, sending it flying through the sky with some strange cry of pain.

"I was wondering what was wrong with him..." Luffy said, pausing a second as I panted harshly, my hands in fists at my sides.

"Amie-chan, are you alright!?" I looked at Sanji with wide eyes.

"I. HATE. ALBINO. RABBITS." I said harshly, turning back to the front and stomping off. "THEY. SCARE. THE CRAP. OUTTA ME."

"Don't worry, Amie-chwan!" I heard Sanji call as he caught up with me, Luffy following behind him, laughing. "I will protect you!"

"Haha!" Luffy laughed. "That was funny!"

"IT WAS NOT!!" I snapped at him, but he kept laughing. "The next albino rabbit I see..."

"Amie-chwan can be so attractive when she's angry..." Sanji swooned.

"And funny!" Luffy laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!!" I snapped. "Now hurry up! We have to get to that doctor so Nami can get better!"

"Yes, Amie-chwan!" Sanji swooned, rushing after me again.

"Hey! Hey!" Luffy said as I heard him approach us. "Wanna play that word game?"

I gave him a look. "What word game?" I growled.

"You know! That game where we finish each sentence with 'in my pants'!" Luffy said happily.

My anger ebbed as soon as he said that. "Oh, the 'in my pants' game?" I inquired, seeing Luffy nod. "Well, I guess it can help make this trip a bit more interesting..." I turned to Sanji, who was twitching. "Sanji-kun, do you wanna play?"

Sanji's twitching ceased and he looked at me. "Must we play that game, Amie-chan? The last time you played it, I was really worried something bad was gonna happen to you..."

"Well, now you're standing right next to me, so you won't have to worry." I said.

Sanji frowned. "I guess..." He said.

"You don't have to play..." I said. I then turned to Luffy. "Ready, Luffy?"

"You bet, in my pants!" Luffy said, snickering.

"All right, in my pants!" I said happily, my mood automatically brightening up. "Let's hurry and get to that doctor in my pants!"

"Right, in my pants!" Luffy said, a slight bounce in his step. "Oo! It's snowing harder now, in my pants!"

I blinked, looking up to see thick snowflakes fluttering around as Sanji scolded Luffy for the slight bounce-stepping. I lowered my gaze to look straight ahead, and automatically regretted it.

"Guys...?" I muttered, reaching out and trying to tug at their sleeves.

Both guys stopped to stand next to me on either side, and all three of us gazed up at the small group of giant, white-furred rabbit-monsters...

..._With huge red eyes..._

"What the hell are they...?" Sanji asked as I felt my stomach fill with dread.

"Giant creatures with white fur..." Luffy muttered. He then grinned. "They must be polar bears, in my pants!"

"I think we should pause the game for now, Luffy..." I muttered, still staring at them. "And I don't think they're polar bears..."

"But they're giant and have white fur!" Luffy insisted.

"AND THEY'RE COMING RIGHT AT US!!" EH!?

I didn't have much time to react as Sanji grabbed hold of me and yanked me out of the way as the giant white creature pounced and landed in the area where we once stood.

"Unbelievable!" I heard Sanji shout as I stared at the white monster and clung to his jacket at the same time in case he tried to jump while clinging to me again. "They're huge, and they're so fast! What are these things? Gorillas!?"

"No! They're polar bears!" Oy, Luffy...

"They're rabbits!" Sanji snapped.

"But didn't you just call them gorillas?" Oh, for crying out loud...

"They must be Raban..." I shouted as the one that attacked us straightened and stared down at us. Or was it a glare? "Dalton warned us about these things... remember?"

It was then that more seemed to wander out from the woods around us, and I felt my stomach plummet.

"Dear gawd, they're tons of them!" I mumbled, more to myself than anyone else.

"They have short legs, and yet they're fast." Sanji said, letting go of me, and I followed suit. "That may be because of the fact that they're mountain animals..."

I cringed. "This is gonna be tough..." I mumbled.

"Luffy." Sanji called out. "Don't fight them!"

"What?" Luffy said. "Why?"

"Because whether you get hit or fight, it's the same force, and it will effect Nami..." Sanji explained. "And if that happened, Nami-san will die for sure..."

"Sanji-kun's right, Luffy." I said, balling my fists up. "Best leave this to Sanji-kun and me."

"I get it." Luffy said. "I won't fight them, but what should I do instead?"

And with that, Luffy ducked an oncoming swat from a Raban.

"Dodge and get out of here!" I called, then yelping as said Raban rushed over and tried to attack me, causing me to stumble a bit.

"And don't delay!" Sanji called.

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE!!" Luffy snapped.

I squeaked as said the Raban tried to get at me again, and I growled. That does it!

"SIDE KICK!!" I blinked in shock as said Raban was then sent flying, and there stood Sanji, lowering his leg.

"My kicks aren't as strong..." I heard him mumble. "Must be the snow..."

"I could've handled it, ya know..." I said.

"But I said I was going to protect you..." Sanji said, looking at me.

I fought a sigh. "Okay, you can protect me, but only if I can protect you, got it?"

Sanji blinked, as if surprised. What? Did he _not_ get I was protective of my Nakama?

"Y-Yes, Amie-chan." And why the hell is he stuttering?

But I brushed it off, smirking. "Good."

"THEY'RE COMING AT US!!" What!?

We looked back towards the Raban, and indeed, they were hopping right in our direction.

Shit!

"HEAD FOR THE FOREST!!" I heard Sanji shout, and I nodded dumbly, dashing off with them as I heard the Raban follow us into woods.

I looked back and cringed, seeing the herd of Raban as they tramped through the forest after us.

"This is bloody nuts!" I shouted.

"We have to lose them!" I heard Sanji from behind me. "It'll take us a whole night to fight them off..."

A Raban made a swipe at Luffy, and I bit back a curse as he snarled in response, about to kick the Raban.

"Luffy, don't do it!" I snapped, grabbing Luffy's foot and pushing it back, and yelped as I felt something scrape against my back.

Oh man... don't tell me...!

"Amie-chan!" I heard Sanji shout, and I looked back and cursed as I saw a Raban with slightly bloodied nails, ready to swipe again, but I growled, balling my fist up and punching the Raban in the gut, sending him flying back.

"Damn stupid mutated bunnies!" I snapped, dashing off with Luffy and Sanji again.

"Amie-chan, you okay!?" I looked at Luffy and Sanji, and only nodded, feeling a dull throb on my back.

"Those Raban must have a good set of nails on them." I commented. "They drew blood, I believe..."

"Amie-chan, maybe I should carry you-..." I heard Sanji, but I shook my head.

"No!" I snapped. "It's just my back, not the legs. I only need legs to run! Now, how do we get rid of these things!?"

"Let's head up there!" I heard Luffy shout, and I looked to see he was referring to the top of a small cliff side... if a cliff side could be small...

"Okay!" Sanji said as he kicked at a Raban that got a bit too close for comfort. "You two go first!"

"If you say so, Sanji-kun!" I shouted, kicking a Raban down and using its gut to help me jump up and land on the cliff next to Luffy, Sanji following shortly after.

For some odd reason, that gave me a small whiff of déjà vu...

We looked back, hoping that the Raban decided that they were up too high and that they should look for something else to eat.

That was not the case. So, we still had to run to save our asses.

"THEY'RE STILL COMING AFTER US!!" Way to state the obvious, Sanji!

"HEAD FOR THE MOUNTAIN!!" Luffy shouted, running ahead of us.

"MOUNTAIN, SHMOUNTAIN!! WE JUST GOTTA RUN!!" I shouted, running, but I could only feel a slight nagging when the thundering of lots of Raban feet became quieter the father we got.

I think I wasn't the only one who noticed, and we all halted for a moment and looked back, seeing the Raban hopping up and down.

"Are they tired of chasing us?" Luffy asked.

"If they were, why are they still hopping?" I retorted.

"Then what are they doing?" Sanji asked.

There was a pause, and then I heard Sanji's sharp intake of breath and a curse.

"This has to be a joke!" He said. "Those damn Rabans are gonna get us into a heap of trouble!"

"What do you mean, Sanji-kun?" What on earth was he talking about?

... Wait... wait, I think I know... It has something to do with the snow...

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Sanji snapped.

"What? But where to?" Luffy asked.

"Anywhere! Just far from here!" Sanji shouted, and I yelped as he grabbed my hand and started to drag me off.

"But why!?" That's what I'm trying to figure out, too!

But our questions got answered as the rumbling got louder, and we looked back, and I paled.

"THOSE DAMN RABBITS ARE CAUSING AN AVALANCHE!!"


	61. HiHo, HiHo, It's Up the Mountain We Go

**Amie: Holy guacamole...**

**Yeah, I know... it's long...**

**Amie: Yeah... no kidding...**

**And hey! The new poll's up! If you go to my Author Page here on , you should see it! JUST like the last one... and the one before that... Anyway, this new poll is just to see your opinion... that, and I think this poll's kinda funny... XP **

**SO!! After reading this chapter, VOTE!! But for now... REEEAAAD!!**

* * *

I typically have nothing against animals. Not one, _tiny_ thing. I love animals, actually...

...But these Raban have _really_ _**pissed me off!**_

"DAMN THESE RABBITS!!" I heard Sanji shout next to me as we dashed to avoid the oncoming snow that was tumbling towards us. "THE NEXT TIME I SEE ONE I'M GRILLING 'EM IN MY OWN HANDS!!"

"SANJI!! AMIE-CHAN!! WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO!?" Luffy shouted.

"OUR TOP PRIORITY IS TO PROTECT NAMI-SAN!!" Sanji shouted in reply.

"HOW ARE WE GONNA DO THAT IF WE CAN'T EVEN PROTECT OURSELVES!?" I shouted.

Sanji looked helpless for just a split second when it seemed that something dawned on him. "THERE!! THAT CLIFF!!"

I blinked, looking over with Luffy at the small cliff sticking out of the snow.

"IF WE GET ON THERE, IT SHOULD BE HIGH ENOUGH SO WE WON'T GET BURIED!!" Sanji, sometimes, you're a practical _genius_...

But I won't voice that. He doesn't need to go into Mellorine Mode in the middle of an avalanche.

Besides I have this sneaking suspicion that it's not that simple...

... Oh screw it! "All right! HURRY FOR THE CLIFF!!"

And with that, we all made a sharp turn to the little cliff, screaming our lungs out as it got closer.

When we were close enough, we all jumped, landing on top of the cliff, and I panted slightly in exhaustion.

Damn running. Why can't there be _snow balls_ or something we have to run to!? They're not as dangerous and we can just block them off and continue!

But _noooo!_Those damn rabbits from _hell_ decided to cause an AVALANCHE!!

"WE'RE NOT HIGH ENOUGH!!" WHAT!?

I shot up, then slacked slightly as the billowing avalanche towered over us.

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me..." I whined, turning into a yelp as the snow sent a tree flying, and on instinct, I jumped, cringing as I saw the cliff buried instantly.

Well, shit. We have the _worst_ of luck...

And it didn't bring me any comfort seeing Sanji hit the snow.

"Sanji-kun!" I shouted.

"AMIE-CHAN!!" Eh!?

I looked back and saw Luffy on the pine tree that went flying earlier, seeing his hand whizz towards me.

"GRAB SANJI'S HAND!!" Right! That's simple!

I nodded firmly, hoping he'd see as I felt something clamp down around my wrist, and I felt myself flung down, and as soon as I was close enough, I grabbed at his hand, seeing him look up at me.

"GOTCHA!!" I shouted. "NOW HOLD ON!!"

"HAVE WE FOUND SOME PLACE SAFE!?" Sanji shouted as we were both being pulled back, Sanji grabbing my hand with both of his.

"YEAH!!" I looked back at Luffy as I felt my feet touch down onto the tree's surface. "BUT NOW WE'RE GOING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Sanji shouted. "WE SPENT HOURS CLIMBING THIS FAR!!"

"ISN'T THERE ANY WAY THAT WE CAN STOP!?" I called as Sanji went on a cursing rampage.

Luffy merely gawked at something, and I turned to see what it was, and I found myself gawking as well.

Those bloody Raban were surfing down this avalanche with us!

And of course, they were a bit close for comfort, and they were getting ready to strike.

Shit!

"WHAT IS WITH THESE THINGS ANYWAY!?" Luffy shouted, jumping to dodge a swipe.

"KEEP YOUR PAWS TO YOURSELF!!" I shouted, my hammer appearing in my hand, and I hammered down...

... Only to get a Raban latched onto one of my arms.

Dammit! I may be super-durable, but WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP GETTING ATTACKED!?

"Just because I'm stronger..." I snarled, my hammer retracting, my other arm balled into a fist as the Raban tried to gnaw through my arm with no luck whatsoever. "DOESN'T MAKE ME TASTIER!!"

And with that, I slammed my fist down, hearing a yelp of pain and seeing the Raban fall back and tumble away. I looked down at my arm, seeing some puncture marks, but it didn't look as bad as I thought it would...

... Oh man, what am I kidding!?

Am I getting the brunt of this stuff because I kicked that baby one!? IS THAT IT!?

"WE'RE GONNA HIT!!" Eh!?

I looked down where we were heading, and I paled, seeing a larger rock with some tree stumps on it.

"IF YOU HIT THAT THING, NAMI-SAN WILL FEEL IT TOO!!" I turned to Sanji, and gawked as he tossed Luffy and Nami overboard.

"What the he-!?" I was cut off when I felt a hand on my uninjured arm. I looked at him and he smirked.

"A man should be gentle with a lady..." And with that, he tossed me off too. "FORGIVE ME, AMIE-CHWAN!!"

And I could only say one thing.

"SANJI-KUN, YOU IDIOT!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, only to feel the air knocked out of my lungs as I landed on the rock, hearing the breaking of wooden stumps underneath me.

"SANJI!!" I felt my eyes widened and I willed myself up.

"Luffy!" I shouted, extending my good hand. "Luffy, let me help you up at least!"

Luffy barely spared me a glance as he grasped onto it and extended his other hand towards Sanji... wherever he was.

"YOU IDIOT, WHY'D YOU GO AND DO THAT!?" Luffy shouted, pulling his hand back, only to gawk as he only got his glove.

"Damn that idiot..." I breathed, looking outward as Luffy laid Nami down. I chewed on my lip a moment, then nodded. "Luffy!"

I glanced down at him. "I'll go get him. You stay with Nami!"

"Don't you be stupid too!" Luffy accused. "You're bleeding!"

I grinned at him. "I'll be fine. Besides..." And with that, I leapt off, landing in the snow. "I'M ALREADY IN!!"

Luffy frowned. "Fine. BUT YOU BETTER HURRY!!" He shouted. "I DON'T WANNA DRAG YOU OUT TOO!!"

"YOU WON'T!!" I called back as I had to practically swim through the snow.

Damn, it was horrible!

It was cold, of course, and there was a lot. I won't deny that it wasn't hard, but at least it spared Luffy from doing it.

I was tagging along, so I wasn't going to be dead weight, for crying out loud!

It was slow going, I'll admit, but as soon as I saw Sanji's hand sticking out of the snow, I began to speed up.

"Sanji-kun!" I called, hurrying over. "Sanji-kun! Sanji-kun, you better be alive!"

As soon as I reached his hand, I grasped it around the wrist, my thumb pressing in his pulse point, and sighing as I felt it beat against it.

"You're lucky you're probably unconscious, pal..." I said, and with that, I heaved him upward, seeing him dangle, and I fought a cringe.

"You're a gentleman, but you sometimes have your dull points, Sanji-kun..." I said, pulling him closer to me in something like a hug, making sure I didn't bend anything the wrong way.

"Okay..." I said as I made sure he was pretty unburied and easier to carry. "Here we go!"

And with that, I held him bridle style and headed back to the cliff face, despite the fact that it was kind of amusing that I was holding Sanji in this style when typically it should be the other way around. The snow began falling again and I cringed, curling in a bit, feeling the injuries on my back an arm sting a bit.

This is the last time I kick a rabid-baby-anything, _that's_ for sure...

Coming back was a lot easier than previously going back, since the snow was a bit more packed in, and it didn't take that long to see the cliff... rock... the side thing with Luffy standing on it, waving us over.

"Amie-chan!" Luffy called, and I readjusted Sanji so he was slung over my shoulder as Luffy extended a hand to me.

"He's unconscious, but I think he's gonna be fine..." I said as I grasped Luffy's hand and he pulled me up. "He may've broken a thing or two also, but... uh..."

"What is it?" Luffy asked blinking.

I could only frown. "Luffy... where's your jacket?"

"Oh." Luffy said, turning to Nami, who laid on the ground with Luffy's jacket over her as a blanket, along with his hat. "You were taking too long, and I was about to go in after you guys..."

"Sorry I couldn't move faster..." I grumbled as Luffy pulled his hat on and put Nami back onto his back, his coat still on her. "Luffy, you should probably put that coat back on..."

"Nami needs it more than me." Luffy said, shifting Nami a bit. "Okay! Let's go! We don't have that much time left!"

"Right!" I said, making sure I still had a good grip on Sanji, then following Luffy as we stomped up the snow.

Well, not really stomp... but...

... Oh, you get the idea, right...?

But still... "Luffy, you're gonna get frost bite if you don't put on your jacket!"

Luffy didn't even spare me a glance, and I sighed.

"All right..." I said. "I'll keep quiet now..."

There was a pause.

"... Oy... Amie-chan..." I blinked, seeing Luffy walking next to me, no longer ahead.

"What is it?" I asked.

There was a brief pause, again, before he burst into a grin. "It's really cold in my pants!"

At first, I was confused, but then I giggled, then full out laughed.

"Yeah..." I said in-between giggles. "It's pretty darn blistery in my pants..."

We both chucked now.

"Oy, oy!" Luffy said, looking up. "It might snow again in my pants!"

"Yeah!" I said. "It might be a pretty heavy blizzard in my pants!"

"So, tell me about microwaves again, in my pants!"

"Well..." I started, but was cut off by some crying.

Or rather... animal crying...

At least it seemed like it...

Both of us were silent as we paused in walking, and I watched as a little white rabbit, similar to the one I kicked, digging desperately in the snow around a giant Raban paw...

Despite those things being creepy, the sight of it pulled at my heart strings...

The poor guy...

I looked at Luffy, and he looked at me. It was as if we were having an inner bickering as to what we'd do.

It stopped when Luffy broke contact and approached the little guy, and it automatically jumped up, guarding the paw and snarling.

What was Luffy going to do...?

My question was answered, though, when he got close enough and grabbed the paw, the little guy ducking in fear, then I gawked as Luffy pulled the Raban out of the snow, the little one crying in joy.

In a way, seeing that made me feel like a coward. I could've done that, but I didn't. I felt kinda bad about it...

"Amie-chan..." Eh?

I looked over as he signaled me to follow, and I nodded, walking over relatively quickly as we kept on. But I paused, looking back.

"Take care!" I called weakly, waving slightly, causing both Raban to look at me.

... Beady...

...Red...

... Eyes...

... Oh screw it! I can be a coward every now and again!

And with that, I retracted and practically jogged after Luffy as we continued on our trek through the snow.

"I think we're almost there..." I heard Luffy, seeing him glance up at the mountain.

"The less we speak of how close we are, the quicker it'll be to get there..." I commented.

Luffy nodded. "Don't die..." I heard him mutter. "None of you die...!"

"You're the one not wearing the jacket, mister!" I snapped. "YOU better not die!"

"You're bleeding!" Luffy said.

"Not much!" I retorted, flinging my arm around, feeling the winter air sting at it slightly.

"Your back is bleeding too!" Luffy said.

"Oh, wa... it doesn't even..." I started, then paled. "Sanji-kun!"

I quickly readjusted him, then sighed in relief, seeing no traces of blood.

"Must've dried up a bit..." I commented. "Or his jacket is so black I can't see..."

"THERE THEY ARE!!" Eh? "LET'S KILL THEM!!"

Luffy and I glanced back as a furry hippo with long legs dashed towards us...

And on its back was Lord Vapolu and his cronies...

"Like we really need to deal with this..." I muttered, still holding Sanji, now bridle-style.

... What? I didn't wanna get blood on his jacket!

He halted in front of us, and I fought a cringe.

"You've disrespected me too many times, you little brats..." He sneered.

But Luffy's expression didn't change.

"Get out of our way!" He shouted.

"Ha! In your dreams!" Lord Vapolu retorted. "And why should I? Those things you're carrying around are gonna die soon, anyway..."

"'Things'?" I hissed. Why I outta...

"Amie-chan..." Eh?

I saw Luffy look at me, and then he turned and started walking in a different direction.

Ah, I see... We're gonna go a different way... the non-violent way...

... Well, it sucked, but we didn't have much of a choice... seeing as we're each carrying people that are badly hurt... or sick... well... incapacitated...

And with that, I followed him.

"Hey! Stop!" Like hell we are!

"Just keep swimming..." I sung quietly. "Just keep swimming..."

"NOW!! GO AND KILL THEM WHETHER THEY'RE WEAK OR NOT!!" SHIT!!

We turned back, and I yelped as one aimed a punch for us.

"DAMMIT!! WE CAN'T FIGHT THEM!!" I looked at Luffy as he shouted this, then gawked as he started running. "COME ON, AMIE-CHAN!! WE HAVE TO HURRY!!"

"ACK!!" I screeched, dashing off with him. "OKAY, I'M COMING!!"

After a bit, Luffy looked back. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted, aghast.

"NOT YOU!!" Ooooooh...

"... I KNEW THAT!!" Yep. Sure did...

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME, YOU COWARDS!!"

I looked back and cursed, seeing arrows being shot our way. My nakama are important, but I'd rather not get an arrow in my back, and it may deflect, but I ain't taking chances!

So I jumped, dodging it, and saw Luffy do the same thing.

"WE GOTTA GET AWAY FROM THEM!!" I shouted, seeing Luffy look back.

"ACK!! WHERE'D THEY GO!?" WHAT!?

I halted, seeing Luffy look around.

"Did they give up?" Luffy asked.

"I doubt it..." I said, trailing off as I turned back to the front, blinking. "Uh... Luffy..."

"What?"

"I don't think there was a cave here a second ago, was there?" And the stalactites around its entrance look a lot like teeth...

...

... Wait... They _are _teeth!

I screeched, jumping out of the way with Luffy as the "cave" closed down missing us by inches, seeing it as Lord Vapolu's mouth.

"This is our secret technique!" I felt my eyes widen, seeing his cronies on either side of us. "Hiding in the White Snow!"

Shiiiit! I do believe we're screeeeewed!

As soon as I thought that, two Raban hopped over and attacked the cronies, and I could only blink, then pale.

"White bear..." I heard Luffy mutter next to me.

I blinked though, seeing one of the Raban with a baby one on its back...

A familiar baby one...

"They're helping..." I muttered.

"Okay!" I looked at Luffy, seeing him turn around and bolt off. "THANKS FOR HELPING US!!"

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!!" I shouted after him, dashing off.

"WE GOTTA RUN ALL THE WAY TO THE MOUNTAIN FROM HERE ON OUT!!" Luffy shouted.

"ARE YOU SURE!?" Running!? All the way there!?

Yeah, it's not much farther... but still...!

"WE HAVE TO GET TO THE DOCTOR!!" Luffy called. "IT'S THE ONLY WAY!!"

I narrowed my brow slightly, staring at him as I ran, holding Sanji close to me. After a bit, I nodded. "Very well... RUNNING IT IS!!"

* * *

It didn't last long, though...

It began snowing again, and it was also pretty windy... but we here... sorta...

"Doctor... Doctor..." I glanced at Luffy, my jaw clenched from trying to keep my teeth from chattering. He had been doing that for a while now...

"Don't worry..." I hissed through clenched teeth. "We're at the mountain..."

And with that, we paused and looked up.

Damn... it was really high up...

I approached the mountain side, adjusting Sanji again so he'd be over my shoulder, and I fingered at the stone...

I'm not much of a mountain climber... but if I can dig my fingers into the stone...

... Yeah... Yeah, I can do this...

I glanced over at Luffy as he made sure Nami was secure on his back and he kicked off his sandals...

Thing was... how to hold Sanji...

How did Luffy do it again...?

... Oh yeah! By the teeth!

I eased Sanji off my shoulder, holding him by the back of his jacket.

If he can do it, I can!

Just... can't unclench my teeth... which shouldn't be that hard... they've been clenched for a while...

"Amie-chan..." I looked over at Luffy, seeing him stand next to me.

"If anything happens to me... make sure Nami gets to the top all right..."

"What about you?" I asked, blinking.

"Nami is our top priority..." Luffy said firmly.

But if he fell... And I couldn't catch him...

After a pause, letting it all sink in, I nodded, trying to get all worse-case-scenarios out of my head.

"All right..." I said. "And the same goes to you... if I fall..."

Luffy nodded. "Ready?"

I merely bit down on a large amount Sanji's coat, giving Luffy a thumbs up. He nodded at me, and he began to climb.

With a deep breath through my nose, so did I, clenching down on the rock firmly, hearing it crackle underneath my fingertips, and putting extra force in my feet, making places to put them in.

All the while, hearing Luffy continue to chant.

"Doctor... Doctor... Doctor..."

I had to think of other things as I climbed too...

Like... don't look down, for one.

And keep my mouth closed for two...

And three... hmm...

Well... it may be cheesy... but...

... Zoro would want me to get to the top. He could probably do it, no sweat after all...

And that hardened my resolve greatly, which was kind of surprising.

If he could do it, _I _ can do it...!

So...!

Just keep climbing... just keep climbing... Just keep climbing... climbing... climbing...

I paused in my mental chanting as I heard a cry of pain and I looked over and felt my eyes widen as Luffy skidded down.

I wanted to scream for him, but knew that, if I did, I'd drop Sanji...

And I _can't drop Sanji_!

Luckily, Luffy was able to catch himself.

"Ouch... that hurt..." Luffy said. He then turned to me, opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. "Oh wait... you can't talk..."

I gave Luffy a bland look. No... _really_... I have an extra mouth, I just LEFT IT ON THE SHIP!!

"Well, let's keep going!" Luffy announced, and he continued, and when I saw he wasn't gonna stumble again, I continued as well...

He did stumble a few more times, and he tried looking back towards me for conversation a couple of times, too, but I'd just glare at him until he realized I wasn't gonna respond.

'Cause, ya know... he may be a bit of a perv, but he's a cool guy...

May never date him though... I guess he'd be... more like... a really pervy brother... who cooks _really good food..._

And coffee. He makes good coffee, too...

But that's a bit off topic, isn't it?

Anyway, it must've taken a couple of hours before we finally reached the top, and as soon as I could at least get my upper half up, I made sure Sanji was up too, and I opened my mouth, panting harshly, then grunting as I pushed myself up as well.

Luffy was a bit ahead of me, but he was still on his hands and knees, and I rubbed at my jaw.

It hurt a bit, but I think it'll be okay...

And with that, my arms gave way and I laid down next to Sanji.

"Luffy..." I said, half my head buried in snow. "We're finally here..."

"Amie-chan!" Luffy struggled out, crawling over to me. "Did... did you see the castle...?"

I blinked, then glanced upward.

"Holy crap, it's huge..." I mumbled. And it was. It was big, white, and I had to admit, it was a really pretty castle.

"It's beautiful..." I muttered, grinning. "My mum would've loved to see it... if only I had a camera..."

"Oy... Amie-chan..." I felt him grab my arm and I looked at him. "You need to stay awake..."

"Oh..." I said, forcing my screaming arm to grab at his in return. "I do, eh...?"

"Yeah..." Luffy said, nodding, his eyes closing slightly. "Because... 'cause..."

And with that, he fell over. I snorted. "Okay... I guess I can carry you the rest of the..."

I paused, getting ready to force myself up when I heard a crumbling noise, and I felt my stomach drop through my feet as we began sinking.

Oh no... we're not going _down_ are we!?

I made a grab for Sanji, only to stumble and feel him slip through my fingers as we began falling.

No! _Noooo!_

I do _not_ wanna climb this _stupid _mountain again!

And just as I thought that, I saw a brown hand grab Sanji's hand, another one grabbing Luffy's as I clung to his arm. I looked up, and felt my eyes widen at the sight of a large creature with brown fur, antlers, and wearing a large, pink hat with a white X on it.

"C-Chop..." I stuttered, seeing his eyes widen slightly, and I bit my tongue to prevent myself from saying the rest. I really needed to be careful. I was tired, and meeting characters that I remembered.

That wasn't a good mixture!

And with that, the large creature pulled us up and slung his over his shoulders.

Feeling the creature's soothing body heat, and seeing the mountain edge go away, my vision clouded and darkened...

And before I lost consciousness, I smiled and said, "Thank you..."


	62. Meeting the ADORABLE Chopper!

**YAY!! I FINISHED CHAPTER 61 EARLIER THAN PLANNED!! Ah, I'm proud of myself...**

**Amie: She just got sick with trying to find a place to end 61, and she just wants to hurry into the Alabasta Arc...**

**Well, you would want to, too, since, ya know... something BIG is gonna happen there...**

**Amie:... I'm gonna die, aren't I?**

**You know I can't tell you that.**

**Amie: Then what CAN you tell me?**

**A poll update and plans for a new poll.**

**Amie: ALREADY!?**

**Well, I'm not making the new poll NOW. But I will only have this ongoing poll up only until the end of the Drum Island Arc... thing...**

**Amie: Oh... goodie...**

**That, and I don't know if I'll actually MAKE this poll. See, it's kinda weird. It involves Marikia and Crocodile, you see...**

**Amie: Oh dear GAWD, no... I don't even WANNA know!**

**Okay, okay. Then I'll just give you an update.**

**Amie: THANK you...**

**The poll results were, actually kinda expected... well, except for one. The question goes "We all know by now that The One Piece Attempt is gonna be ZoroxAmie... but when do you think would be a good time for them to ACTUALLY get together, in your opinion?" And the results are as followed: Alabasta by 11, Sky Island by 4, LAAAATEEEER by 2, and RIGHT NOW by 2! I actually didn't think anyone would pick the RIGHT NOW one...**

**Anyway, folks, keep voting! And read, too! In fact, READ NOW!!**

* * *

Ouchie... mega–achie back...

From this day forth, I swear, I will never harm a crazy rabid albino rabbit-baby-thing for as LONG as I live!

ESPECIALLY since the after-effects of their attacks... oy...

If they hurt me, IMAGINE what they'd do to any normal person...

I groaned, opening my eyes, staring up at a frost-covered stone ceiling, and I blinked.

Huh... strange... you don't see snow indoors often...

But I'm awake, and I'm already getting bored, _and_ I'm in a castle, I do believe.

It's obvious that I'll be poking around, looking for the others.

And with that, I heaved myself up, flinching at the achiness of my back turning into a slight sting with the movement. And as I sat up, I looked down.

My sweater was gone and I had a black tank top in its place, white bandages sticking out from underneath both on my chest and down to my belly. My arm was also wrapped in bandage material... And thank gawd my pants were still on...

Because the last thing you need when you wake up in some strange new place in a strange bed is to not have your pants on. Believe me. I've heard stories...

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, then glanced around the room. My vision was foggy from my lack of glasses. Luckily, they were on a table nearby next to my shell pendant. With that, I forced myself off my slab of a bed and jumped as I felt my feet touch the cold floor. Apparently, not only did they take my boots, they took my socks.

At least I still have my pants...

After the shock wore off, I finally stood fully, rubbing at my bandaged arm and walking over to the table, stealing up my glasses and pendant and placing them both on. I looked around, my vision back, seeing myself being the only one in this room.

Well, I guess Luffy and Sanji are in a separate room because they're boys, and Nami has a separate one because of her illness...

Either way, I had to find them.

But first, my stolen clothes...

Unfortunately, the only things I could find were my socks and boots...

Either they moved my other clothes... or they were too darn damaged...

It would explain the new shirt...

Shaking my head a bit, I walked towards the door, getting ready to start my search for my friends...

... Only to have the door open for me and no one be there.

I blinked. Well, that's odd...

The scream that emitted towards my feet then told me that whoever opened the door was actually really short.

I looked down, only to see Chopper standing there, looking scared out of his mind.

And seeing an adorable blue-nose reindeer that could walk and talk like a human, there was only one thing a person could do in my situation.

And with that, I pounced.

"EEYA!!" I heard Chopper scream as I scooped him up and hugged him.

I ignored it. "Ack! Such an adorable reindeer! I shall cuddles you FOR-EEV-VUR!!"

"LET GO OF ME, YOU STUPID HUMAN!!" He shouted, flailing. "PUT ME DOOOWN!!"

I blinked at him as he looked at me. "But you're adorable! Why would I put you down?"

He blinked, eyes widening, and then he grinned, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "Shut up! Asshole! How dare you call me adorable!"

... ZOHMAHGAWD HE'S EVEN MORE ADORABLE RIGHT NOW!!

"Aaaaw!" I cried, hugging him tighter. "That's even MORE adorable!"

"Eh...? AGH!!" Chopper screamed. "NO!! YOU'RE A STUPID HUMAN!! NOW SHUT UP AND PUT ME DOOOWN!!"

He flailed again, and it rubbed against my injured arm, and I flinched. I didn't want to get hurt because of this, so...

"I'll let you go, but you have to do something for me..." I said, looking at him, causing him to stop flailing and look at me warily.

There was a pause as he stared at me, and I only grinned at him. The grinning got me nowhere as he gave me a stern, narrow-eyed glance.

"I don't do favors for humans..." He said.

I blinked. "Favors?" I said. "I just want your help..."

Chopper still looked at me warily. "What kind of help?"

"I came here with three other people..." I explained. "Two guys and one girl... Can you show me where they are...?"

Chopper blinked. "Th... That's it...?"

I gave him a look. "Yeah. What were you expecting?"

There was another pause. "... Very well. I'll show you where they are. But after that, you have to go back to bed, or Doctrine will be mad at you... and she's already mad at you..."

Mad? She's mad? And at me? "What did I do?"

"You broke quite a few of her needles..." Chopper explained.

I felt myself flush in embarrassment. I guess she tried to stitch me up and the needles she kept using weren't strong enough... "Oh..."

"Now, put me down." Chopper said firmly.

"Okay, okay..." I said, lowering him down carefully. I would've asked if he wanted to ride on my shoulders, but now's not the time for that. "Lead the way!"

Chopper seemed to nod stiffly and began to walk, I followed him, down and towards a place where I guessed was the center. I remember it from the anime and stuff, but in real life... man...

"Holy crap this place is huge..." I commented. "Whoever owned this previously had some major ego problems..."

I noticed Chopper tense, but he didn't say anything, and only opened a door.

"This is where the two injured ones are..." Chopper said. "Be quick. Your sick friend isn't that far from here..."

I nodded, trying to be as serious as possible, and I glanced in, seeing Luffy on one bed, covered from neck to toe in bandages, and Sanji in the other, only his chest covered. Both, of course, were snoring their heads off.

"They seem fine... I'm guessing Luffy got frostbite... and I had a feeling Sanji broke a few things..." I commented, more to myself. After some more glancing, I nodded, stepping out. "Okay, now show me where the sick one is..."

Chopper nodded back. "Follow me." He said, walking off, and I followed again, this time with a bit of a hop to my step.

This time, I was lead to a door that opened up into some strange trophy-room-turned-hospital-wing, where skulls and sharp pointy things littered the place, along with books, Bunsen burners, and scientific stuff.

And in all that chaos, Nami laid in a bed near a window, sleeping soundly.

"Nami...!" I breathed, fighting a smile.

Looks like we made it in time!

And just as I thought that, Nami shot up in her bed, and I heard Chopper scream.

"Amie-chan...?" Nami said quietly, blinking. "You're here...? But I could've sworn there was..."

She trailed off, looking towards my feet, and I followed her gaze, seeing Chopper standing at the door frame, as if to hide...

"Did you know that you're hiding on the wrong side?" Nami stated plainly.

Chopper tensed for a moment, then righted his hiding position.

Oy... "It's kinda late for that, now..." I stated. "She's already seen you..."

"What's a reindeer like you doing here anyway?" Nami asked.

Chopper seemed to glare. "SHUT UP, HUMAN!!... by the way, are you feeling better...?"

"YOU CAN TALK!?" Nami shouted in surprise.

Chopper seemed to be surprised by her, well, surprise, as he screamed and stumbled back. He must've bumped into something... or several... judging by the bangs and crashes that followed. Each one caused me to flinch. I flinched even more so as dust billowed out of the room the mayhem was in...

Poor thing...

"Silence, Chopper!" Eh?

I looked over as the dust cleared, seeing an older woman with glasses and sunglasses, a bottle of liquor, and the coolest clothes I've ever seen.

"Ah, so you two are awake..." She said, grinning. She only spared me a small glance, though, and she turned her attention to Nami. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uh... yes, but..." Nami started, trailing off as the woman, who I guessed was Dr. K, walked over to her bedside.

Dr. K merely put her finger against Nami's forehead, taking a slug of her bottle. "Thirty-eight-point-2 degrees. You are getting better..." Holy crap, that's a very exact temperature for just using her fingers!

"Who _are _you?" Nami asked.

Dr. K grinned. "I am Doctor Kureha, but you can call me Doctrine."

"Doctor... so we're..." Nami muttered, and I nodded.

Yes Nami, we _are_ in the castle on top of the mountain.

"Would you like to know how I stay so youthful?" I jumped, blinking at Doctrine. Why on earth would she ask that!?

"Er, no thanks... so where are the other two?" Nami asked.

"They're in another room, snoring their heads off." Doctrine said, taking another swig. "Don't they have manners at all?"

I giggled. Yep, I knew about that...

Apparently, the giggles caught Doctrine's attention. "And you... you should be in bed." I tensed. "Do you know how hard it was to stitch up your wounds? You were lucky I had needles of Kasai steel..."

I blinked. "Kasai steel...?"

Doctrine merely chuckled, sitting on the edge of Nami's bed. "Yes. A steel created for those that have the strength and will of the ocean..." She then looked at me, and I felt my eyes widen.

Did... did she also know about Calypsians...?

...How is it that everyone else knows about them, and _I'm_ clueless?

"This is the cause of your illness." Eh?

I looked over and slackened slightly as Doctrine seemed to stop talking to me and move to Nami as she had her shirt rolled up and was examining her stomach. As much as I hated being blown off like that, I had to be a bit shocked at the discoloration on Nami's stomach. It had bruised splotches here and there...

How weird...

"Where did you come from, anyway...?" Ack! I missed the super-long dialogue!... well, it may not be all that bad... "Did you go running around in an ancient forest without a shirt on? That's impossible..."

"Er..." I heard myself mumble, hearing Nami make the same noise. Both caused Doctrine to blink.

"Did you really...? What strange people you are..." Doctrine said. And with that, she shoved Nami back down onto the bed. "Anyway, go back to sleep. You're still sick, and even with my medicine, it will take at least three days to cure you completely..."

Nami shot back up as I gaped at Doctrine. Was she _kidding!?_ "Three days!? But I can't stay here that long! We're in a hurry to-!"

Nami was cut off as Doctrine whipped out a scalpel and held it to her neck. I tensed automatically.

"There are only two cases when a patient is allowed to leave. One is when they die, and the other is when they're completely cured..." Doctrine said darkly. And with that, she straightened and looked at me, causing me to tense up even more. "And that goes the same for you and your other friends! Now go back to bed!"

"Eh... b-but..." I muttered.

Doctrine raised an eyebrow. "Well...?"

"Um... is it okay if I stay with my friend here...?" I asked. "Just to keep her company and watch over her! I promise I'll make sure she gets the sleep that she needs!"

There was a long pause, but finally, she smirked. "Very well..."

And I sighed, smiling. "Thank yo-..." I started, but yelped as I heard screaming and one of the doors burst open and something charging towards me. I yelped, jumping towards Nami's bed as Doctrine merely stood there, watching as it stormed pass. It came through another door, and I saw that it was Chopper...

With Luffy and Sanji latched onto it.

"Oy!" I shouted. "Stop messing with that poor reindeer!"

At that, Luffy paused, glancing back at Nami and I. He then rushed over. "Nami! Amie-chan!"

"NAMI-SAN!! AMIE-CHAN!!" I blinked, then yelped as I felt Sanji latch onto me. "I'm so happy my lovely angels are both okay! I shall make a good venison stew to help!"

I paled. "V-Venison...!?" I stuttered, causing Sanji to blink at me.

"Is there something wrong, Amie-chan?" Sanji asked.

I turned to him. Of course there's something wrong! First off, I hate venison! Second, _you're suggesting we eat Chopper!_

I didn't get a chance to say that, unfortunately, as they turned and saw Chopper as he tried to escape peacefully.

Oh no...!

"WAAAAIIIIT!!" Sanji and Luffy shouted as Chopper screamed and bolted, Sanji and Luffy hot on his tail.

I would go after them, but in all honesty, I knew that Chopper wouldn't be eaten, so I decided to stay put...

That, and my back still hurt, dangit...

"What a surprise..." Doctrine said. "They recovered so quickly..."

She glanced at me. "Just like you."

I blinked, then flushed, scratching my cheek with a finger. "I dunno about that... I wasn't as injured as them, you see..."

"Who is he?" The two of us looked over at Nami. "The talking reindeer. Who is he?"

"His name is Chopper." Doctrine explained. "He's just a simple blue-nosed reindeer..."

"What simple blue-nosed reindeer can talk?" Nami asked.

"That's the only thing that makes him different." Doctrine said. "He ate a Hito-Hito no Mi..."

"A devil's fruit..." I muttered. I put my hand to my chin. "So _that's_ how he's got human abilities..."

Doctrine nodded. "I've taught him all of my medical knowledge. He helps me..."

I grinned, hopping around from one foot to the other. "Kyaa...! He's so cuuuute!"

Doctrine only laughed at me.

Whaaat? He _is_ cute!


	63. Kicked Around

**YAY!! NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Amie: This took you a while...**

**Zoro: She's been playing the Discworld games and watched one of the Discworld movies...**

**Amie: Is that true?**

**Yes, I'm a Discworld geek... well... more like a Rincewind geek, but you get the point... XP**

**Amie: Oy... you better watch out, folks... she may write a Discworld Fanfic...**

**That's not true!... I wanna at least TRY to get my original fic/manga working before I do that!**

**Amie: Oy...**

**Anyway, folks, it's time for a poll update! First is Alabasta by 20, Sky Island by 6, RIGHT NOW by 4 (Not to insult anyone, but when I see people vote for this, I actually become more and more surprised. I don't mean to insult anyone, as stated before), and LAAAAAATEEEEER is last by 3. So folks, keep voting! And keep in mind that this poll WILL CLOSE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, so hurry and vote! As for now, REEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAD!!**

* * *

"Please, granny! I beg you! Join my crew!"

I had managed not to jump sky high as Luffy had slammed his hands down on the table and proclaim this. We had eaten some food, mostly since Luffy was complaining he was hungry, and I guess he decided that we needed a crazy old female doctor to join our crew.

But right now, I was resisting the urge to _scream _at Luffy to _run for his life_!

Why?

"Oy." Doctrine said, pointing at him. "You said your name was Luffy, right?"

"Yeah." Luffy said, blinking and staring at her finger.

"And you called me, 'granny'?"

"Yeah." Luffy said, still blinking.

"BRAT!!" I yelped, ducking under the table as Doctrine kicked Luffy in the face and sent him flying into a nearby wall. "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!! I'M ONLY 130!! I'M STILL YOUNG!!"

I slowly crawled out from under the table, peeking over to where Luffy was as he came down from the wall and hit the floor, an indent in the wall where he hit.

I cringed. Crap, she's strong...

"Wow!" Sanji said, impressed. "You're strong, granny."

I groaned, rolling my eyes and ducking under the table again, hearing another kick and another crash as Doctrine kicked Sanji into another wall.

"You want me to become a pirate? That's ridiculous!" I heard Doctrine say as I came out form under the table and straightened my chair, taking a seat once again. "I don't want to waste my time! Besides, I have no desire to go to the ocean..."

Luffy had straightened himself up and once again stood near the table, his nose still bleeding. "It's okay if you don't care. Just come with us!" He said. "We can go on an adventure, granny!"

"Oy!" Doctrine said in a menacing tone, causing me to pale. She can be scary when you call her old! "What did I say about watching your language?"

Luffy didn't answer. He just turned to a door way to stare at something. I blinked, curious, and turned around, seeing Chopper standing at the door way.

Oh dear...

And with a scream, Chopper bolted, both Sanji and Luffy chasing after him.

"WAAAAIIIIT MEEEAAAT!!" Noooo! Dun hurt the reindeer!

"STOP IT, YOU BRATS!!" I jumped, hearing a chair crash onto the floor as Doctrine leapt up and stormed after them.

After a pause, I sighed, looking over to where Nami was. I then stood and picked up my chair, walking over and placing the chair next to her bed.

I was about to sit down when I heard a door burst open and I saw Chopper dash through the room, Luffy and Sanji hot on his tail.

"Nami-san! Amie-chan! Please be patient!" Sanji said happily. "I will cook you up some venison stew!"

I only gave Sanji a look. Honestly, I don't like venison! ESPECIALLY ADORABLE VENISON!!

"MAYBE I'LL EAT YOU UP FIRST!!" Oh dear...

"AAAGH!!" Sanji and Luffy shouted. "THE OLD HAG!!"

And with that, they dashed off, Doctrine not too far off, leaving a door open.

I sighed. Honestly...

"I don't want any venison stew..." I turned to Nami, seeing her sit up slowly. "I just want those two to stay still and be quiet..."

"Should I go after them?" I asked.

Nami shook her head, rubbing her shoulders. "No... geez, it's cold in here..."

I pointed to the open door, which lead to the center of the castle, which was covered in snow. "It may have to do with the snow in this castle..."

Nami blinked, looking out the door also. "Why would there be snow in a castle?"

"Um..." I mumbled. "It may have to do with someone leaving the door open too much...?"

Nami gave me a look, then shook her head. "I guess it's not our problem. Anyway, can you close the door for me...?"

I grinned, walking over towards the door. "Yeah, sure. Just stay in bed and rest..."

"She's right." Eh?

I turned to see Chopper walk in, looking back and forth, a serious look on his face. SO ADORABLE!!

"You still have a fever..." Chopper said. "Are they around here...?"

"No, it's safe..." I said, seeing him creep in.

Well, he was safe as long as he didn't do anything TOO adorable... Then he may not be...

"I don't think there's anything to really worry about..." Nami said as Chopper walked over to the open door. "My fever's almost gone..."

"You still need to rest anyway..." Chopper said, his head stuck out of the door and looking both ways. "Doctrine's medicine is strong, and your fever's almost gone, but you still have that bacteria in your body..."

I blinked as Chopper closed the door. Okay, he got it... "You still need an injection and more rest... and you..." Chopper turned his head at me. "Your injuries will reopen if you're not careful, so you shouldn't be moving around too much... if anything, you should at least sit down..."

I couldn't help but smile down at him, causing him to blink curiously. "Thank you..."

"Eh?" Chopper said, confused.

"I think she means to thank you for taking care of us..." Nami said, and I nodded.

"You're a very kind reindeer..." I said.

Chopper than glared, turned to us. "SHUT UP!!" He shouted. He then smiled happily, wiggling with joy. It didn't last long as he glared at us again. "I DON'T WANT YOUR GRATITUDE!!" He went back to his happy dance again. "You're still humans!"

I squealed, scooping him up and hugging him, causing him to scream. "KYAA!! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!!"

"LET GO, YOU STUPID HUMAN!!" Chopper shouted, trying to get out of my grasp. "I DON'T WANT YOUR HUGS!!"

"Aw..." I whined, pouting. "You dun like hugs?"

Chopper glared at me, and he seemed to hesitate. "N... No, I don't like hugs!"

I had to fight a grin. "Okay..." I said, putting him down. "I won't hug you for a while..."

"A... a while...?" Chopper said warily as I walked back over to the chair I set down next to Nami and sat down on it.

I nodded, grinning. "I may hug you later..."

Chopper seemed to suddenly become a bit scared.

"You have to excuse her, Chopper..." Nami said, hand waving. "She's a bit of an oddball..."

I pouted at her. "I'm not that odd..." I grumbled, causing her to laugh.

"Anyway..." Nami said, grinning. "She's not gonna hurt you. Honest."

Chopper looked at me. "You swear...?"

"Scout's honor!" I said, holding my hand up. "I won't hurt you!"

Well, granted, I've never been a girl scout, but I _couldn't_ hurt Chopper! I mean, who would?

Chopper then walked over, looking quite wary, and I kept my hands in my lap, even as he stood right next to me and began to poke at my knee.

"So..." Chopper began. "Are you pirates?"

"Yep." I said as he continued poking my knee, and I had to fight from fidgeting. It kinda tickled...

"Really?" Chopper asked again.

"Really." Nami stated, staring down at Chopper with me.

"So... you have a pirate flag?" He asked.

"Flying proudly on our ship..." I stated, cursing my ticklish knees.

"Do you want to be a pirate?" Nami asked.

It seemed that the question was wrong to ask, seeing as Chopper launched backwards into a book shelf.

"DON'T BE STUPID!!" He shouted, eyes bugging out of his head. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry..." Nami said.

I then looked off to the side, trying to seem inconspicuous, which I was probably failing at. "Soooo..." I started, slowly swinging my eyes back over to him, seeing him look at me curiously. I then grinned. "You wanna come with us?"

"WHAAAAT!?" Chopper shouted, shocked.

"Yeah!" I said, grinning more. "You can come and join us! It'll be a whole lot easier for all of us!"

"Especially for me." Nami stated, grinning as well. "If we have a doctor on board, I wouldn't have to stay here for three days. That, and we don't have a doctor on our ship now..."

There was a small pause between us and Chopper glared at us. "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!!" He shouted. "I'M A REINDEER!! HOW COULD I LIVE WITH HUMANS!?"

"You can live with us like any other crewmember... right, Nami?" I said, looking at Nami, who nodded. We both turned to Chopper again.

Chopper wasn't glaring at us anymore. He just kind of slumped against the book shelf. "But... aren't you scared of me? I'm a reindeer, but I can talk and stand on two legs..."

"You want us to be scared?" Nami asked.

"Besides!" I said cheerily. "I think those traits make you adorable!"

Chopper's expression didn't seem to change. "I have a blue nose, too..."

"I think it's a cute blue nose!" I said, still grinning, possibly like a mad woman.

But it's _true!_

There was a pause, and Nami and I sat, waiting for Chopper to say something, only for another door to burst open and Sanji and Luffy come storming in.

"THERE YOU ARE!!" Oh for CRYING OUT LOUD!!

Chopper screamed in terror and bolted, Sanji and Luffy chasing after him.

I sighed, annoyed. "Won't those two EVER STOP?" I asked, really to no one.

"Unlikely..." Nami muttered.

"I can't believe those kids..."

Both Nami and I turned to see Doctrine walk in and pick up her chair, sitting down. She smirked.

"So, you two aren't just cute girls after all..." Eh? I'm not that cute... "While I was gone, you two were probably telling my reindeer stupid ideas without my permission..."

"What?" Nami said, smirking. "Do we have to ask you if we want to flirt with someone too?"

Doctrine laughed and I flushed. What the hell, Nami!? I don't flirt! "No, you can take him with you!" She said, crossing her arms. "But it's not gonna be easy. He's got a wound inside his heart that not even a doctor can heal... You see, when he was born, he was rejected by his parents."

I felt my eyes widen slightly as I heard Nami gasp. I remembered some of Chopper's story. But every time I hear it...

It always makes me wanna cry...

"It was because of his blue nose." Doctrine continued. "Even when he was young, he was left to walk in the back of his tribe alone."

"How cruel..." Nami whispered, and I bowed my head.

So saaaaaad!

"One day, he accidentally ate the Hito Hito no Mi, so everyone treated him as an outcast and chased him away..." Doctrine explained. "He was no longer a regular reindeer, but he still needs friends, so he changed into a human. However... his human form is not perfect, so the villagers thought he was a monster and chased him away, and he didn't know whom to blame."

I sniffled a bit, rubbing at my eyes where a few stray tears sprung. I know she's gonna tell the full story eventually, but _still!_

To be abandoned by your parents like that...

"However, there was a man..." Oh no... HERE we go... "He was the only one he ever talked to...His name was Dr. Hiliruk and he used to live in this empire... He was a fake doctor who gave Chopper his name and called him a son..."

Now, I know Chopper's story, and the last thing I need is to hear it right now, so I curled up in the chair I was sitting in the best I could and did my best to block it all out.

So in my head, I was singing nonsense songs... trying to find my happy place... that sort of thing...

Moments like these make me wish I had my MP3 player with me. Then I could discretely listen to my music and not have to listen to really depressing stuff...

"Amie-chan...?" Eh?

I peered over at Nami as she put a hand on my shoulder. Couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed about that...

"You okay...?" She asked.

I straightened, nodding. "Uh, yeah! Yeah, I'm... I'm fine... It's just..." I took a deep breath. "I hate depressing stories... especially those about reindeer and other adorable creatures..."

I heard Doctrine chuckle lightly, and I glanced over at her, about to explain my reasonings when I heard shouts coming from not too far away.

"DOCTRINE!!" It's Chopper! Yay! "DOCTRINE, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!"

... Not-so-yay!... Oh, who am I kidding? ANYTHING with Chopper is yay material... well... except death, then it's "boo" or something involving sorrow and weeping...

"What is it, Chopper?" She asked when Chopper appeared in the doorway.

"It's Lord Vapolu!" Chopper stated, panting. "He's back!"

I automatically stood up. "THAT jackass? He made it up here!?"

Doctrine looked at me. "I take it you've met him..."

"He tried to eat our whole ship, yes..." I stated. "Oo... he made a big mistake in coming here! I'll beat his face-!"

My sentence turned into a yelp as a hand slammed into my shoulder, causing me to stagger.

"You Calypsians are hard to push around..." Oh... so it was Doctrine...

"Yeah, but why did you do that?" I asked, rubbing at my offended shoulder.

"You're injured." Doctrine stated simply. "And I'm not letting one of my patients be reckless on my watch. You're staying right here, little girl..."

I felt my eye twitch at being called "little girl", but I bit my tongue and took my seat.

The next time she turns her back, I'm bolting!

"All right, Chopper. Let me get my jacket, and then we'll go and deal with Lord Vapolu..." Doctrine stated, heading for the door. She turned to us last-minute, though. "And I want BOTH of you to stay put!"

And with that, the door shut, and I grumbled as I heard a couple of sets of footsteps head away from the door.

Nami merely sighed, laying back down in her bed, and I moved to stand again, but felt Nami snag my hand.

"I know you wanna get out of here, and I want to as well..." Nami explained, one eye closed, the other glancing up at me. "But we're gonna have to wait for the right time to leave... so be patient for once!"

I sighed, sitting down. "Yes, mom..."

"Watch it..."


	64. Getting Rid of the Bugger!

**Yay! New chapter! WHOOOHOOO!!**

**Amie: Something's funny about you...**

**What? You mean besides the fact I ate brownies not too long ago?**

**Amie:... Yeah, besides that...**

**Well, there's a reason for that! See, in this chapter, since this is the next to last chapter before I close the ongoing polls, there's a _little_ surprise inside!**

**Amie: Oh dear... I'm kinda concerned...**

**Don't be! Anyway, poll results! First is Alabasta with 21, then Sky Island with 9, RIGHT NOW with 5, and LAAAATEEEER with 3! So, folks, get your votes in on the poll on my FanFiction author profile ASAP, cuz the poll will close soon! SO VOTE AND REEEAAAD!!**

* * *

I'm not the best role model in the world, but if I were to be a role model for just one brief moment, then I would teach the people in the world just one little thing...

And that would be to not be nosy and rifle through other people's things. Just because you're bored out of your mind because your doctor refuses to let you beat the snot out of a evil king with a huge appetite, doesn't give you an excuse to rifle through their cupboards to find something to do...

Luckily, I'm not a role model, and luckier still, I found a deck of cards next to some notes on the common cold during my rifling.

Right now, I was playing solitaire.

"Damn stupid kings in front of cards I actually need..." I grumbled, sitting Indian style on the floor, pouting down at the cards. "I _need_ that eight!"

I fought a chill as I flipped over the next three cards. "This cold floor isn't helping any either..."

"What're you doing...?" Shit, I woke Nami up...

I looked at her as she looked at me curiously from under the covers. "Playing a simple game of solitaire with cards that I did _not_ get by rifling through random drawers out of sheer boredom..."

Nami blinked at me, then sat up. "Well, can I play something with you...?"

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't sleep." Nami said. "Too antsy..."

I looked at her for a moment, then sighed, gathering up the cards back into a single deck. "Very well. I was losing terribly anyway..."

Nami giggled. "Losing in a single-player game...?"

"Sometimes I don't have the best of luck..." I said, standing with the deck and sitting in my chair again. "What do you wanna play?"

"What do you know?" Nami asked.

"Gold fish, War, Gin Rummy, poker..." I explained. "I also know a game called drug dealer, too, but we need more than two players for that..."

"What's War?" I paused in my movements and slowly looked at Nami.

'What's War?' She had to be kidding! "You don't know what War is...?"

Nami shook her head, and I fought a sigh.

"Okay then, I'll teach you. It's really long, but at least it'll take out some time..." I said, shuffling the cards quickly and with only a little difficulty. I then split the deck in half and handed it to her. "Okay, each person has a portion of the deck, and you can't look at the cards..."

I continued to teach her how to play, and it was simple enough, and she got a hang of it rather quickly, and she seemed to really enjoy the part where we'd get the same value of cards, or she'd be a bit pissed about it, depending on who would get the higher value when "war" broke out.

Either way, my bad luck in card games was showing, as I held a small deck of cards in my hands and Nami had a rather large deck, grinning broadly at her success.

She had just won another one of my cards when Luffy came barging in, causing us to stop playing and look over as he rushed around, looking kinda frantic.

It was obvious he was looking for something.

"Jacket, jacket, jacket..." He chanted, looking around.

"What's going on out there?" Nami asked.

"It's just cold..." Luffy said.

"I didn't ask about the weather." Nami stated. "I just want to know if there's anything going on..."

"It's just a little fight..." Luffy said, rifling through some stuff, causing me to flinch when there were a few bangs and crashes. "Do you guys know where my jacket is?"

"If I had to guess, I bet it's at the bottom of this mountain..." I stated. "You weren't really wearing it while we were climbing..."

Luffy gawked at me. "WHAT!? AT THE BOTTOM!?" He screeched. "Can I borrow yours then?"

"Mine's in shreds." I stated. "Doctrine probably threw it out."

"You can borrow mine." Nami stated.

Luffy blinked, then pouted. "But yours isn't cool-looking..." Oy...

"It's better than what you're wearing right now..." Nami stated, and I blinked as I felt her poke my arm. "Put a card down..."

"Okay." Luffy said, picking up Nami's jacket and heading for the door. "As long as it's warm! I'm gonna go beat them up, now!"

"Don't get yourself killed, you hear!?" I called after him, placing a card down and hearing Nami cackle scoop up the cards, but I put my hand down, just to make sure that she wasn't cheating.

"OKAAAY!!" Luffy called, and I sighed, turning back to the game, pouting at the fact that she did have a higher value, and I released the cards, letting her add them to her already large collection.

"Are you sure that it's okay for him to just borrow your jacket?" I asked as we dealt out our next cards, me smiling as I had the higher value this time.

"He said it was a little fight and that it's nothing serious..." Nami said, dealing out another card. "Besides, even if he damaged it, it'll just be money he'll have to pay me back..."

She then gained an evil look. "With interest..."

"Uh huuuuh..." I said slowly, putting my card down, then gasping. "WAR!!"

We each dealt out three cards, face down, in rapid succession. We then paused in, staring each other down. Nami pulled out a card and held it up, the face towards her. I held my last card in-between my hands, afraid of even _looking_ at it.

If she one this round, it would be all over for me! If I won, we'd keep playing, possibly up until the others come in, tired and worn from their little tiffy with the stupid king.

Nami smirked. "You're gonna have to put that card down at some point..."

"So do you..." I said, returning the smirk warily.

Nami's smirk only broadened. "Then why don't you put it down?"

I felt my brow twitch. "You first..." I stated. "Besides, you wouldn't have much to lose..."

Nami chuckled. "Get ready to lose..." She sang, lowering her card down slowly onto her pile.

It was a Queen.

_Shiiiiit_. I was _screeeeewed..._

I gulped, then held the card out, face down, hand shaking.

This was it.

I had to have something higher than a Queen, and _that_ was _haaard_...

I had to face it: I lost. Plain and simple.

"Just turn the card over already!" Nami said, causing me to flinch. "Honestly..."

I sighed, defeated, and I flipped the card over and put it down, and we gawked.

It was an Ace.

A _bloody_ Ace!

"YAHOO!!" I cheered. "I'm still in the game!"

Nami huffed. "Yeah yeah... congrats. Now gather the cards up and let's continue..."

I hummed, flipping the hidden cards over and looking at them. I couldn't help but feel my ego boost. "Oohoohoo! I gots an Ace and a couple of Kings from yooouuu!" I sang. "And I get to keep my Jacks and Tens! Yay!"

Nami's brow kept twitching as I gathered the cards up in a tiny deck and held them in my hand.

"Okay!" I said, placing a card down. "Oo! An _Ace_! Again! Now gimme!"

"Ugh!" Nami said, throwing her hands up. "I'm sick of this! Just when I thought I would win and end this game, _you_ have an _Ace!_"

I only blinked at her, then pouted. "Geez, no need to be such a sore loser, Nami..."

Nami gave me a look. "Amie-chan, there's a civil war going on in Alabasta, which was caused by a Pirate Lord... There's a crazy pirate woman out there waiting to kill you... And what are we doing?" She said. She then leaned in. "We're _playing cards!_"

"Well, Doctrine said you needed to rest..." I said quietly.

"Screw the rest, Amie-chan! My fever's almost one-hundred-percent _gone!_ You can probably walk on your own _just fine!_" Nami stated. "We _need_ to get to Alabasta!"

"Well, how are we gonna get out of here?" I asked.

Nami gave me another look. "Obviously, we're breaking out of here..."

"Nami, it's _freezing_ out there!" I snapped. "We won't be able to go that far!"

Nami leaned over. "There should be a closet around here somewhere where this Doctor keeps her coats. Grab a couple and we can get out of here!"

I pouted. "But..." I stared, waving my deck around. "Shouldn't we at least finish our game...?"

Nami glared. "MOVE!!"

I yelped, dropping my deck onto the bed and jumping up. "Yes ma'am!" I squeaked, rushing off through a doorway.

I cringed when I went through said doorway and closed the door behind me. I was in the main area of the castle, hearing shouts and crashes outside, and I had to fight the urge of running out there and putting my own two cents in. With another shudder, I dashed off down a random direction, rubbing my arms as I went.

"Now..." I whispered to myself. "I remember from the manga I read... that there was a closet somewhere... and she kept all her jackets there... but _where_ is it...?"

I looked around helplessly for a minute, then shrugged, deciding that I'd just try every door that I could, hoping for a success.

And with that, I opened the first one.

"Lab..." I muttered, glancing around. "No closet..."

The next one... "Random room with _beds..._ but no closet..."

And the next... "... Wait, this is where I was kept! Still no closet..."

This was the pattern all the way around. Eventually, I travelled down a random hallway, trying the doors there, _hoping_ for jackets, and _hoping _for a memory-jog.

By the time I reached the end of the hall way, I froze.

Wait... the closet...

... _Was in the room I was with Nami_...

I growled, hitting my head against a door, glaring at it. I was so _stupid!_

... Wait... there _had_ to be more than one closet... right...?

I stared warily at the door in front of me, then I opened it, relieve washing over me as I saw several jackets in the closet in front of me. One that caught my eye was a tan suede one lined with a white fleecy material that would probably go down to my knees.

It looked warm. That's all that mattered.

And with that, I snatched it and pulled it on, buttoning it up and sighing happily. Yes, it was _veeeery _warm... warmer than my last one...

This was my winter-jacket-soul-mate... I was sure of it...

"EEEYAAAAA!!" Ack! Nami! She must be in trouble!

I made a sharp turn, almost falling on my face because of it, and bolted down the hall, reaching the main area, and almost falling down to the ground level as I skidded to a halt near the railing. Nami was down there, wearing a jacket, and running from Lord Vapolu.

... Wait, did he go on a crash diet...? He looks slimmer...

Ack! What am I thinking!?

I jumped over the railing, falling to the ground, landing in a squat and cringing as I felt pain spread through my legs from the strain and feeling the ground around me crackle a bit.

"HA HA HA!!" Shit! "YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!!"

"HEY!!" I shouted, bolting over, causing him to look over. I then prepared to spin-kick him in the face, causing him to gawk at me. "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND, YOU PIG!!"

And at the last word, I felt the satisfying sensation of my foot colliding with his face, causing him to go crashing into a wall.

I stood straight, hands on my hips as Nami stood up. "And Luffy said it wasn't that serious..."

The only answer I got was feeling Nami smack me on the back of the head, causing me to blink and turn to her. "What?"

"WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" Nami snapped. "I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!!"

"I'm sorry!" I said, holding my hands up defensively. "I had no idea where I was going!"

"HA!! I found you!" Eh? Luffy?

Nami and I both turned towards Luffy, who had lost his sleeve and was running into the castle. He then blinked. "Wait, how did he get so skinny...?"

Oy...

Nami merely stomped over and smacked him on the head. Afterwards, she grabbed his shoulder. "Luffy, what have you done with my jacket?" She growled darkly, causing even me to shiver.

I could only sigh as they seemed to bicker, putting my hands into the pockets of my _new jacket._

Damn, I wish I still had my gloves...

They seemed to stop, though, when maniacal laughter erupted into the air, and we turned to see Lord Vapolu standing in front of a door.

"Wow! He's strong!" Luffy said.

"Man, I thought I broke his face in..." I grumbled, pouting.

"BEHIND ME IS A WEAPON ROOM!!" Oh boy... Evil-bad-guy rant time... "ONLY I HAVE THE KEY TO IT!!"

... Ya know what? I don't care... Bad guy rants are boring and stupid.

That, and they're from bad guys. We're gonna beat him. He might as well just shut up and accept that fact...

"AAAAUUUGH!! WHERE'S MY KEY!?" Eh? He's lost his key?

... Hmm... I wonder...

"HEY!! HE'S RUNNING AWAY!!" Luffy shouted as Lord Vapolu bolted, and I sighed, rubbing my the bridge of my nose as Luffy chased after him.

"Aren't you gonna go with him?" I looked at Nami, then shrugged.

"Not really. I'm sick of dealing with him." I said. "Besides, It's cold, and I was mauled by a Raban on the way up here. I think I deserve a little break, don't you?"

"I guess so..." Nami said. "But if this is the key he was referring to..."

I watched as Nami held up a rather large key. She pouted. "I guess this wasn't a key to a treasure room after all..."

"I knew you were the one who had it..." I muttered.

"NAMI-SWAN!! AMIE-CHWAN!!" Eh?

We looked over to see Sanji crawling over to us at a rapid pace, grinning all the way.

I could only blink. How on earth did he get like that?

"I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BOTH ALL RIGHT!!" He called, halting by our feet.

"Sanji-kun, why are you crawling on the floor?" Nami asked, kneeling down.

"Ah! Nami-swan, you're really worried about me!?" Sanji swooned, sitting up a bit and reaching slowly towards her chest. "Oh, if only you could warm me up a little...!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Nami snapped, smooshing Sanji's face into the snowy ground.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, poor Sanji-kun..." I said. "It's not his fault he's a pervert..."

"Ah... Amie-chan..." Sanji whimpered. "You... wound... me..."

"Aw, don't take it like that, Sanji-kun..." I said, still giggling. "Being a pervert isn't always a bad thi-!"

I paused in my sentence when I heard a loud bang, and I looked up.

"Holy crap, what did they find!?" I snapped.

"Little fight... yeah right..." Nami grumbled.

I felt my brow furrow, and I dashed out towards the front door.

"Amie-chan, where are you going!?" Nami called.

"I WANNA GET A BETTER VIEW!!" I called back, dashing through the door and skidding to a halt.

"EH!?" I blinked, turning to see Chopper look at me with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

I blinked again, then grinned. "Hey, pal!" I said happily. "I'm glad that you're not badly hurt!"

Chopper's eyes widened, and I only grinned some more, standing up straight.

"So, what have I missed?" I asked.

"Pretty much everything." I blinked, seeing Doctrine lean against a wall with a grin on her face. "Your friend there has quite a few surprises..."

I chuckled. "Yeah, that's Luffy for you..." I said. I then gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry for taking a coat without asking! It's just-!"

"I never liked that coat anyway..." Doctrine said. "Got it from a patient that didn't have anything else to give. They apparently didn't like it either..."

I pouted, rubbing my arms. "Don't know why. This thing's nice!"

Doctrine only cackled. "Then take it. It'll mean more closet space for me..."

I was about to respond when I heard another crash, and I looked up, seeing one of the tips of the castle break apart.

"Wow... It must be ending soon..." I said, raising my hand to shield my eyes from the sun so I could see better.

"Doctrine..." I blinked, looking down at Chopper. "The Drum Empire... it has..."

"It has lost to the pirate's flag..." I looked over at Doctrine, then grinned, looking back up at the castle, seeing Luffy's arms extend.

"BAZOOKA!!" And _there's_ the finish!

I couldn't fight a cringe, though, as there was another crash and a fading cry as Luffy sent Lord Vapolu flying off the mountain to only GAWD knows where.

I only put my hands on my hips. "Well, it's about time he was finished off... he was annoying as hell..."

Ah... but now... with Lord Vapolu defeated, and Nami better...

We were going to be heading to Alabasta...

And at Alabasta... was Crocodile...

... And Marikia...

I felt my eyes narrow in thought, remembering her picture from the wanted poster I saw when we were near the Baratie. If that woman was hell bent on killing me... then I'll have no choice but to fight back...

I just hope it'll be easy... and that she doesn't have super human strength like me...

I was snapped out of my train of thought as I heard the sound of machinery running, and I looked over as an elevator of sorts rose from the snow and opened, two people stepping out...

... Well... one stepping out, the other cowering behind them.

They could only be two people: Zoro and Usopp.

Zoro had paused in shoving Usopp off of him, and our eyes met, and I couldn't help but beam.

"ZOOOOOROOOOO!!" I cried, storming over to him, arms wide open. "-KUUUUUUN!!"

I jumped up, and he caught me, hugging me to him, and I grinned happily, nestling his shoulder temporarily, then pulling back to meet him properly with a kiss.

* * *

**-SofiBleuphyre is pummeled by the whole crew . All except Sanji, who is sulking in a corner, Usopp, who doesn't want to get involved, Chopper, since he's technically not a member yet, and Luffy, who has no idea what's going on.-**

**Amie: -Pulls out pummeled author by shirt and shakes them.- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? I MAY BE CRAZY, BUT NOT **_**THAT **_**CRAZY!!**

**Nami: WE DON'T WANT THE FANBASE TO RETRACT!! **

**Zoro: THAT'S TOO OUT OF CHARACTER FOR ME!!**

**It... it was a joke...! **

**Amie: Eh?**

**A **_**joke**_**...! I was gonna... burst into fits... of laughter... and rewind... and continue as it was... originally planned...! –GurgleGargleGurgle.-**

**All:... Oh...**

**Amie: Uh... well... Oops...?**

**Nami: **_**Now**_** how are we gonna continue?**

**Amie: Um... now, I think I have her notes around here somewhere... –Shuffles through desk.-**

**Chopper: -Is currently patching her up.- Hopefully I can get her awake so she can continue...**

**Zoro: I'll rewind it...**

**Nami: NO WAY!! I will! If you did, you'd probably rewind us to the part where I _don't win_****!**

**-Few minutes later.-**

**Hi folks! I'm conscious again! –Is in a full-body cast in a bed with her lap top not too far away.- I have to admit, that was a bit of a bad joke...**

**Nami: And it's not even April Fool's Day...**

**Amie: April is really far away, too...**

**Anyway, folks, I'll get back to the **_**real**_** story line!**

* * *

They could only be two people: Zoro and Usopp.

Zoro had paused in shoving Usopp off of him, and our eyes met, and I couldn't help but beam, and I had a feeling his eyes had widened.

"ZOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOO!!" I called, rushing after him, barely catching Usopp backing off and Zoro tensing up. I then tackled him. "-kun!"

"Gyaaaa...!" Zoro wheezed as we hit the snowy ground.

I lifted my head and looked at him. "Zoro-kun, I'm so glad you decided to come up here!... wait..." I then blinked, slightly confused. "What are you doing wearing the enemy's clothes?"

"I-It's nothing...!" Zoro said. "Now can you please get off?"

I gave Zoro a look. "You did something stupid again, didn't you?"

"I DID NOT!!" Zoro snapped. "NOW PLEASE GET OFF!!"

"Okay, okay, geez!" I said, hopping off him, then grabbing a hold of one of his arms with both my hands and I pulled him up, flinching when I felt it cause my injuries to ache a bit.

Zoro blinked at me as he now stood. "What's wrong? Why are you in a different jacket?"

I blinked, then grinned, flushing and rubbing my injured arm. "Oh it's nothing! I just got scratched and bit by a man-eating mutant rabbit! That's all!"

"What!?" Zoro snapped. "And you call _me_ stupid!?"

I gave him a look. "Well, how did you end up in an enemy's clothes then?"

Zoro flushed and looked away.

"Eh..." I turned to Usopp as he slowly stepped towards me and away from Zoro. "He decided to take a swim and train, leaving his jacket and shoes behind."

"Really..." I said, looking at Zoro as he glared at Usopp, causing Usopp to stand behind me. "I had a feeling..."

We all paused in conversation, though, when we heard shouting, and we all turned to see Luffy flying towards us.

I only felt dread. We were screwed.

My feelings were confirmed as Luffy collided into us, burying us in snow.

Why is it that we tend to get buried, flung, or colliding into somewhere because of Luffy? I swear, that guy was like a goofy little brother... who happened to be my captain...

Oy...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Zoro snapped, the first to sit up in the snow after Luffy righted himself.

"I thought you were one of them because of your clothes!" I heard Luffy state as I slowly pulled myself up out of the snow, then helping Zoro out of the snow also. "So you guys came up to see us, huh?"

"Aw..." I cooed, pinching Zoro's cheek. "How sweet!"

"Please don't..." Zoro grumbled, and I stopped, still grinning as he blushed.

What? He's especially cute when he does that!

"We just used a lift to get up here..." Oh! Vivi is up here too! "By the way, how are Nami-san and Sanji-san?"

Luffy grinned. "They're both fine!"

I nodded in agreement. "Yep! And they're probably trying to break out of the castle as we speak!"

Vivi grinned. "That's grea-!... wait, what?" She continued, grin fading as she gave me a strange look, but I only giggled.

"You know Nami. She wants to get going and get to helping you out as soon as possible!" I said.

"What were you doing on top of the castle anyway, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"I just chased that stupid king away!" Luffy said, still grinning.

"And good riddance, too!" I said. "Annoying bugger! He really caused us trouble when we tried getting up here!"

"What about the other two?" Augh! Dalton's here too! Party!

"The reindeer took care of them..." Luffy said. He then turned to Usopp. "Hey, by the way, we have a new crew member!"

"Really?" Usopp said, looking at Luffy.

"What's he talking about?" I blinked, looking at Zoro.

I grinned. "He means exactly what he said! We have a new crew member!" I then wiggled. "And he's the cutest guy I've ever seen!"

"W-Wha...!?" Eh?

I paused in my happy wiggling to see Zoro's eye twitching and teeth gritting. Geez, what's so wrong with a cute reindeer?

"Thank you very much." I turned away from Zoro to look at Dalton, who was bowing down onto the ground. "I am sure that from now on, Drum will become a better country..."

How sweet!... but who's he bowing to...?

I followed his direction, seeing Chopper trying to hide in the trees nearby.

So he's thanking Chopper... How nice of him...

"What is that weird creature!?" Eh?

"It's a reindeer! No... it's a monster!" Oh no... Chopper!

"STOP!! DO NOT HURT HIM!!" Dalton shouted, sitting up.

"A MONSTER!?" Usopp cried, causing Chopper to panic and bolt.

I felt my brow twitch in anger as Luffy smacked Usopp over the head.

"IDIOT!!" Luffy snapped. "HE'S THE NEW CREW MEMBER I WAS TALKING ABOUT!! YOU MADE HIM RUN AWAY!!"

"WHAT!?" Usopp shouted in shock, rubbing his head. He didn't get an answer though, as Luffy bolted off, chasing Chopper down.

"W-Wait..." I blinked, seeing Zoro point towards the wood. "... _That's_ the cute guy you were talking about...?"

I gave Zoro a look. "Of course he is! Who else would I refer to!?" I asked.

Zoro was only silent, brow twitching. He then sighed, rubbing his forehead, and I blinked as he flushed.

"Nevermind..." He grumbled, walking off. "I need to sit down..."

... What the heck was _that_ about!?

It was almost as if...

As if...

... _Zoro was __**jealous**_...

...

... Naaaah...


	65. Leaving Drum

**Agh... FINALLY!! THEY'RE LEAVING!! **

**Amie: You got tired of writing about the Drum Arc, didn't you...?**

**... Yeah... but you gotta understand! Something BIG is gonna happen in the Alabasta Arc, and I want to hurry and get to it, cuz it's REALLY BIG and REALLY COOL!**

**Amie:... You know you're torturing the readers by saying that, right...?**

**Um... maybe...? Anyway, it's time for the LAST POLL UPDATE!! HOORAY!!**

**Amie: What, you're closing the polls now!?**

**I'll close them around midnight, but yeah. This is the LAST ONE folks. Here it is! Alabasta in first with 30, Sky Island in second with 12, RIGHT NOW in third with 5, and LAAAATEEER is last with 4. **

**Amie: I guess Zoro and I get together in the Alabasta Arc, then.**

**Maaaaybeeee...**

**Amie: Oy...**

**Well, folks, the next poll will be more on a comedic level than it will be serious. I just wanna see how you guys would react... That's all...**

**... Oh! And in case you haven't noticed, I have posted some more TOPA art, in case you haven't checked. It's on my FF . net Author Page here.**

**So folks, READ ON!!**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Luffy kicked Lord Vapolu's arse and started chasing Chopper around, and by now, he had stopped running and just called out to him. Kinda depressing really...

I just _wish_ Chopper would just _join the crew already_! He's just that adorable!

As for everyone else, Vivi was with Nami back inside the castle, along with the rest of the townspeople that came up here. Zoro was sitting on a huge pile of snow outside with us.

As for me and Usopp...

"Oy, Amie-chan! This is big enough, right?"

"No."

"W-What!? Come on! It's about as tall as _you_!"

I only crossed my arms, staring harshly at it. "It needs to be bigger."

Usopp slackened in front of me. "Are you crazy!? It's just fine-..."

"_Biiiiggeeeeer..._" I emphasized.

Usopp sighed, stepping away from our giant snow boulde-I mean, ball. "Fine. Then _you_ push it."

"Okay!" I chirped, rubbing my now gloved hands together (Doctrine had tossed me a pair of "ugly" brown gloves she hated) and grasped the ball.

And with that, I ran, taking it with me, rolling around in a giant circle around Usopp.

"WAH!!" Usopp screamed, trying to stay out of my way. "DON'T RUN ME OVER!!"

"SOOORRY USOPP!!" I cried, now making zig-zags all over the place, laughing all the way and hearing Usopp's feet in the snow as he chased after me.

"AMIE-CHAN, YOU BETTER NOT PUSH IT OVER THE EDGE!!" He cried. "WE SPENT _HOURS_ ON IT!!"

I turned towards him. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" I called, only to stop in my running as I felt the snow ball fall from my hands and I looked back where I was, seeing myself standing at the edge of the mountain. I looked down and saw the giant ball of snow fall to the bottom, hearing Usopp rush over to stand next to me, gawking.

I only blinked. "Wow. That's quite a drop..."

"I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!!" Usopp screamed.

I wibbled my lower lip at him. "I'm sorry, Usopp..."

Usopp seemed to cringe slightly, then sigh dejectedly. "I guess we're gonna have to start over..." He mumbled.

"Yeah!" I said happily. "And it'll be _even_ BIGGER!"

"I'M CHOOSING THE SIZE THIS TIME!!" Usopp snapped, and I only laughed.

Hey, at least I'm not giving him a pat on the back...

"OY!! REINDEER!!" When the hell did Luffy get here!? "JUST COME AND BE A PIRATE WITH US!!"

Usopp sighed. "Give it up, Luffy." I pouted. "We've been looking for him for a long time, but he's still running away..."

"Usopp, we've been building a snowman..." I corrected. "Luffy has been chasing him..."

"YEAH, AND WE'LL HAVE TO START ALL OVER BECAUSE YOU PUSHED IT OFF THE MOUNTAIN!!" Usopp snapped.

I pouted. "No fair... I only pushed it because you distracted me..."

Usopp snorted, arms crossed. Oh dear... SOMEONE'S being mister pouty-face...

"Usoooopp..." I whined. "You know I'm sooooorryyyyy... forgiiiiiiive meeeeee..."

Usopp looked away.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride..." I said, grinning warily.

He gave me a strange look. "Why would I want a piggy back ride?"

I paused for thought, then shrugged. "Couldn't think of anything else really. I just don't want you to be mad at me..."

His eyes widened slightly. "Amie-chan..." His lip wibbled slightly. "Our friendship means that much to you...?"

... Actually, I just don't want to deal with him being pissed off at me on a ship we'll be stuck on for about a week before stepping foot in a place during its civil war... that we're trying to stop...

But since I'm nice and don't want to piss him off any further...

"Yeeeeees...?" I said, grinning.

His lip wibbled more, and I had to curse.

Dangit! When one person cries, I wanna cry too!

Please! Someone! ANYONE! A DISTRACTION!!

"Ah! Reindeer! You want to become a pirate with me, right?" I blinked, looking at Luffy, then gasping happily as I saw Chopper standing not too far away.

YAY DISTRACTION!!

"That's impossible." My smile dropped. Aw...!

"Why? A pirate's life is fun!" Luffy said happily.

"Didn't you understand what he said?" I heard Usopp state next to me.

"I... really want to thank you..." Chopper stated. He then glared. "BUT I'M A REINDEER!! I HAVE HORNS AND HOOVES, AND I ALSO HAVE A BLUE NOSE!!"

I looked towards Chopper, and I couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

The poor thing... After all he's been through...

"I actually want to be a pirate, too, but I'm not human! I'm a monster, and I can't have human friends!" Chopper continued harshly, and I had to fight a frown. "That's why I came here just to thank you!"

He seemed to calm just a bit. "Thank you... for asking me. But I will stay here. If you ever get bored, you can come and visit some-..."

"JUST SHUT UP AND COME WITH US!!" I jumped as Luffy interrupted him, punching the air with both his fists, and with such ferocity that his had fell off. I couldn't help but smile at him.

Honestly, he could be so blunt sometimes...

... But sometimes... bluntness is the only thing that works...

Just as I heard that, I heard Chopper sniffle, and I turned to see tears streaming from his eyes, shaking. After a while, he scrunched up, eyes closed.

"O... OKAY!!" And _finally_ Chopper is a Straw-Hat Pirate!

"YAAAAY!!" I called, dashing over and scooping him up into a hug, hearing him yelp. "I'm very happy you decided to join us, Chopper!"

"STOP IT!!" I froze, eyes wide, and I looked at Chopper in the eyes. Did he really hate hugs that much?

Chopper huffed, wiping his eyes from tears. "You... you were hugging me too tightly..." He muttered.

I ha to fight a sniffle of my own as I beamed at him. "I'm sorry..." I said, hugging him, my hug a bit looser. "This better?"

There was a pause, but I felt him nod after a while. "Uh... Uh-huh..." He didn't hug me back, but that was fine.

At least he wasn't flailing this time.

"Okay. I'll put you down now..." I said, lowering him slowly back onto the snowy ground and patting him lightly on his hat. "I know you don't like hugs that much, anyway... and now you're a crew member, I have to learn how to control myself... But it's gonna be hard! After all, you're just so adorable!"

He grinned, tugging at his hat. "Shut up! Asshole! I hate your hugs! Never hug me again!" He said, dancing. "Your compliments aren't needed either!"

I couldn't help but grin. "Okay, whatever you say..."

"Hey, reindeer!" We turned to Luffy. "You ready to go?"

"N-No!" Chopper said, straightening up a bit. "I gotta go tell Doctrine first!"

"Well, hurry up, then!" I said. "We'll wait for you out here!"

Chopper nodded and dashed off, and I grinned, arms crossed behind my head as I walked over, only to blink as I saw Nami and Vivi standing over Sanji.

When did they get out here?

... And more importantly. "What did Doctrine do to Sanji that made him like this...?" I asked, walking over and poking Sanji's side, causing him to twitch.

"Doctrine fixed him up. He's all better now." I gave Nami a look. All better? She had to be kidding.

"That Doctor... I swear..." I muttered, straightening myself up.

"So, what did you do while I left you out here?" I glanced over at Nami, blinking.

What? Was she my guardian now or something?

Meh... she's younger than me, and yet she treats me like the younger sister... oy...

"Usopp and I attempted building a snowman." I said. "Then I accidentally pushed it off the mountain... Sad really. It was taller than me."

Nami only sighed. "How come I'm not surprised...?"

I pouted. "I can be surprising!" Nami gave me a look that _clearly _said that I couldn't. I only huffed. "Whatever. You'll see..."

I stomped over to where Zoro sat and scooted my way onto an empty spot on the mound he made, making me rest my back against his arm.

"What are you doing over here?" I looked over at him, feeling slightly offended.

"What? Can't I sit next to my bestest friend in the whole world?" Zoro snorted. "What? You are!"

Zoro was silent, and I sighed. "Oh, are you upset over me calling Chopper cute?"

Zoro's answer was another snort. Oy.

"Geez, Zoro-kun. If I didn't know any better..." I paused for dramatic effect. "I'd say you were... _jealous_..."

Zoro sputtered, face turning red. "W-Wha!? I am not jealous!"

I only laughed, patting his arm. "Oh, don't worry about it, Zoro-kun!" I said. "I already know you're not!"

Well... more like... it's a _maybe_... I'm still iffy.

Because really, why would Zoro be jealous? He didn't _really_ like me, did he? It'd be a _dream come true_ if he did... well, not really a _dream_... but... uh... well, you get the point.

We were just friends, after all. Sad but true, really...

But I would at least like to tell him...

And who knows... maybe he really _does_ like me a lot, has for a while, and refuses to tell me, and I'm just so dense that I don't even realize it...

...

..._Naaaaaah_...

"Oy, Amie-chan! I finished with the basics for my snowman!" I looked up and gasped happily as Usopp had built the snowman not too far from where Zoro and I sat. "What do you think?"

"Coooooool!" I said happily, clapping.

Zoro snorted, stamping a foot on it. "Why does it have to be here, though?"

"Oy, oy!" Usopp snapped. "Don't do that! Do you know how long I've been working on it?"

Zoro smirked. "Are you counting Amie-chan's help or not?"

I glared at him and pushed him off the snow mound. "Big meanie..." I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting.

"DON'T PUSH ME!!" Zoro snapped, sitting on the mound again. "I was here first!"

"But you don't have to make fun of me!" I whined. "I can make fun of _you_ right back!"

Zoro looked at me. "Oh yeah?" He said, a strange-looking tough-guy face on.

I returned it, rather comically I might add, as Usopp snickered at me. "Yeah." I even added a deep voice.

"Prove it." He leaned in slightly, and I had to fight a blush.

Dammit! I had to get him to lean back so I could make fun of him properly!

Gotta think... Gotta think...

... I know!

I then grinned, poking him in the side, causing him to help and jump back, and he wobbled a bit, but ended up off the mound again.

Usopp laughed at him, and I grinned, waggling my gloved finger. "Pokie-poke! I poked your ticklish spot!"

Zoro sputtered, sitting up again. "I AM NOT TICKLISH!!"

"Didn't seem like that to me." Usopp said, still snickering.

"Stay out of this..." Zoro said darkly, causing Usopp to cower behind his snowman.

"Usopp!" Nami called. "You should prepare the lift! Chopper will be done soon and we'll have to get off this mountain somehow!"

"Ah! That's right! The lift!" Usopp said, dashing off. "Amie-chan, wanna help?"

"I'm not good with mechanics..." I said. "Besides, I'm feeling extra lazy right now..."

Usopp frowned. "Oy..." He said. He then lowered his voice. "It's probably Zoro's fault. Giving off lazy-waves..."

"What. Was. That?" Zoro snarled, brow twitching.

Usopp jumped. "Luffy! Luffy, come help me with the liiiift!" He said, grabbing Luffy by the collar off of his snow ball and dragging him off to that shaft-area they came up here on a while back.

Luffy didn't seem to mind, as he fell in step soon after.

"Lazy-waves... feh..." Zoro grumbled.

I looked at him. I then grinned. "Don't worry, Zoro-kun. I don't think that's the cause of it." I then rubbed my arm. "I think they're my injuries. It happens a lot."

Zoro looked at me curiously. "You've been injured before?"

"Well, yeah! I was a very clumsy kid. I broke my nose when I was two even!" I said, poking my nose. "Then I broke my arm... twisted my ankle... got bit by several different cats and dogs, and having a mother who works with them constantly didn't help much in preventing those... getting huge gashes from huge rusty needles..."

I then laughed. "I may not look like a girl who's been through battle after battle, like you, but I still got tons of injuries as a kid..." I said.

I stopped laughing and I stared at the ground. "Of course this was all before I came to this world and I became super strong and durable..." I said.

There was a pause before Zoro finally snorted, and I saw him smirk, eyes closed.

"Leave it to you to be such a klutz, even as a kid..." I felt my brow twitch.

"This coming from a guy who tried to cut his own feet off and then decided to go for a swim in a wintry climate...?" I said, causing him to jerk and glare at me.

"Those aren't klutz moments!" Zoro snapped.

"No..." I said slowly. I then poked him repeatedly on the side of his head. "Those were moments when you didn't use your head and I would've killed you for if I was around for, though!"

Zoro growled, obviously about to retort, but he got caught off when there was shouts and screams from the castle, causing all of us to look over.

"He's coming." Yeah, but what's with the screaming?

"Eh? What's going on?" Vivi asked.

"Well..." I said slowly. "I'm getting that 'impending doom' feeling right now..."

Zoro looked at me. "I guess that's not a good thing..."

I shrugged. "It can be. Or it can't. Depends on the situation."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Zoro snapped.

"EVERYONE!! HOP ON!!" Eh? Chopper? Oo! A sled! "I'M BEING CHASED, SO WE'RE GOING DOWN NOW!!"

"Chased?" Zoro asked, standing, me following suit.

"It may have something to do with my 'impending doom' senses..." I mumbled, dusting my butt off.

"Hey, everyone!" Usopp said, walking over with Luffy. "The lift's all set-... eh? What's going on?"

I merely pointed, and paled as, not too far behind Chopper, was Doctrine...

... Throwing knives at us.

"WHA!?" I felt my eyes widen as everyone shouted this, my finger still pointing.

"Ah." I said weakly. "Well... that solves my 'impending doom' sense..."

"HURRY!!" Eh!?

"You heard him, come on!" I yelped as Zoro grabbed my wrist and hopped onto the sled, causing me to fumble into a sprawl across his lap, arms hanging off the edge as I heard the others hop on.

I didn't get much time to focus on the snow whizzing past as it changed to a _large_ drop down.

... Wait... Were we flying...?

I groaned, sitting up and adjusting myself as Usopp had finally managed to pull Luffy into a seat.

Oh wow... I get it...!

"We're on one of the cables used to go up the mountain..." I said. "And look at the view...!"

The full moon played as a makeshift sun, lighting up the scenery with a faint glow.

It was _really_ pretty, the snow sparkling and the light-and-shadow play on the landscape.

It was then that I reminded myself that I was on my hands and knees over Zoro's lap. I immediately jumped back, giving Zoro an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Zoro-kun!" I said quickly.

"It's fine..." He said, avoiding eye contact, but I could _swear_ his cheeks were a _tad_ darker than normal...

I grinned at this, only to yelp and fall back as we hit normal ground, sitting in a corner in-between Nami and Luffy. The first looked relatively okay... The second, of course...

"THAT WAS SO COOL!!" Luffy shouted, pumping his fists in the air. "CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN!?"

"We don't have that kind of time..." I grumbled as Nami snapped at him.

"I... I thought I was gonna die..." I merely glanced at Usopp.

Honestly... It wasn't that bad! I've been on amusement park rides that were worse than that!

"H-Hey! Where am I!?" Eh? Oo! Sanji's waking up!

"Don't worry about it, Sanji-kun!" I called. "We're just on a sled heading back to the ship!"

"I highly doubt that would help him, Amie-chan..." Nami muttered.

"Maybe..." I said slowly. I then grinned. "But I know that it would've DEFINITLY been an epic FAIL for Usopp!"

"Eh?" Usopp asked, blinking. "What about me and epic?"

I was about to answer, only to get a glove in my mouth by Nami, who I glared at, but she only grinned at me.

... Oh, I had to face it. It was good to have Nami back in good health...

She just better not sleep tonight...

But I was shortly snapped out of my musings and I was spitting out the glove in surprise, though, as there was the sound of rapid cannon fire. I looked back the best I could as Chopper began to slow down.

"What the heck was that!?" I asked, hopping out of the sled as it halted to a stop.

I didn't really get an answer to my question as everyone else turned and looked, and I didn't even glance back as Zoro stepped up next to me to see what was going on.

There was a strange cloud forming over the mountain, that was for sure. What it was supposed to do? Who knew?

That question was quickly answered as the mountain top was lit, and I gasped, my jaw slackening.

On top of the mountain was a big puff of pink, almost like a sakura tree in bloom. Pink snow was falling to the ground like sakura pedals, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Woooooow..." I breathed.

"That's so cooooool..." I heard Luffy state as he perched on the back of the sled, and I could only nod dumbly at his statement.

For my nineteen years of life, I have _never_ gotten the chance to see something like this. _Ever_.

Or _anything_ like I have seen ever since I came here to this world. Dragons... giant whales... and now this...

"It's beautiful..." I heard Nami whisper.

And for some odd reason, I had the strongest bout of curiosity.

What would pink snow taste like?

And with that, I promptly stuck my tongue out, getting people's attention.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"I'm curious as to what this snow would taste like!" I said in the best way I could with my tongue hanging out of my mouth, trying to catch a pink snowflake. "Perhaps it tastes like cotton candy!"

"Cotton candy!?" Luffy said excitedly, and then he followed my suit, sticking his tongue out and trying to taste the pink snow.

"Honestly..." Nami groused. "There's sakura blossoming in the sky, and all you care about is how it tastes like!"

I pouted around my protruding tongue, about to retort, when it died out in my throat as I heard someone practically _wailing_ not too far from the sled, and I retracted my tongue into my mouth, my cheery disposition dying down quickly.

Poor Chopper... His old friend's research... the fake doctor...

So saaaaaad...

We all let him cry out for a while, the pink snow falling around us still, until after a while he sniffled a bit more, rubbing at his eyes.

"L... Let's keep going..." Chopper muttered, turning and walking towards us. "We... We have to hurry out of here..."

Awwwww...! "Chooooppeeeeer!" I wailed, arms outstretched, about to scoop him into a hug, only to have Nami yank me back.

"Oh no you don't!" Nami said. "Enough of you randomly attacking the poor thing!"

I opened my mouth to retort, only to have something float into my mouth, causing me to hack and cough.

"Eh!? Amie-chan, what's wrong?" I looked up, mouth turned down to a frown.

"I finally caught a pink snowflake..." I groused.

"Really!?" Luffy said excitedly. "What did it taste like? Did it taste like cotton candy!?"

"Yeah..." I confirmed. "Cotton candy laced with gun powder..."

"_Ewwwwwww..."_


	66. WHOOOO PARTAY!

**WHOOHOO!! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!!**

**Amie: This one's short, though...**

**Yeah, I know, but I really didn't intend on making this one really long to begin with. I guess you can say this is kind of an epilogue to the Drum Arc before we are _whisked_ away into the ALABASTA ARC... WHERE I HAVE BEEN SAYING-!!**

**Nami: Yeah yeah yeah, something big is gonna happen, and yet you refuse to say what.**

**At least I've got the new poll up and running! Go to my Author page here on FF . net and you'll see it. And first reading it, you can tell that THIS IS STRICTLY FOR HUMOR!! It won't REALLY happen, I just wanna know your opinions! The poll will only last, like, until Labor Day. Seriously, that's how short it'll be. XP**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

* * *

"WAHAHAHA!! SUCH A LOVELY NIGHT!! A FULL MOON AND SAKURA!!"

"Ah, this is such a beautiful sakura night...! I never dreamed of seeing sakura in a winter empire!"

"That's right! We need to get drunk tonight!"

I only beamed happily as Zoro topped off my glass. We made it back to the ship, and it seemed that less than two seconds of leaving port, we cracked open the booze...

And the chopsticks, as I saw Luffy dance past with a set stuck up his nose and being caught on his lip. It was rather strange, and I vaguely thought that if he wasn't made of rubber, it would hurt him...

But it was very vague, since right now, I was rather buzzed.

"Mmhmmhmm...!" I hummed, beaming still, now rocking in circles. "It is such a loooooovely niiiiiiiight!" I sang. "I'd loooove to siiiiiiiiing but I don't know whaaaaaaaat to SIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

"Sing in better pitch!" Zoro stated, grinning. "When you're wasted, you're really off key!"

I huffed, swaying my glass around. "Pish posh, my dear friend!" I said, stretching an arm across his shoulders. "I've drank much stronger drinks than this here grog! In fact, once, I drank a whole glass of scotch about THIIIIS big!"

I motioned with my hand in an exaggerated way that only made him snort. "I'll believe it when I see you drink that much myself!"

"I will!... Someday..." I said, pulling back and swaying some more. "My mummy ALWAYS told me to NEVER. Mix. My alchie-hawl..."

And with that I hiccupped and giggled. "Oo my... I feel like Jack Sparrow's twin sister... hee! Oo, oh, except the dreds..." I petted my hair, shaking my head. "My hair's too short for 'em..."

"Who's Jack Sparrow?" Usopp asked.

"He was a pirate from a movie from where I came from..." I said, swaying some more. "He was CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, mind you, and he had a ship that was MAARVELOUS! And black sails. Can't forget the black sails..."

"Movies...?" Oo! It's Chopper! He came over for a drink!

Usopp only giggled. "Amie-chan here is from another world, but she's not an alien." He said. "Now, come and have a drink with us!"

"No! No!" Sanji called happily. "You have to sing! There's sakura and we aren't singing!"

"I saaaaaaaiiiiiiiiid I would siiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" I sang out, swaying more. "But I don't know wha-at to siiiiiiiiiing cuuuuuz no ones toooold meee..."

"NOW HOLD UP JUST A MINUTE!!" Eh? Nami?

I sobered a tad as I turned to Nami who was glaring down at us and motioning to Carue.

"CAN'T YOU KEEP IT DOWN AND PAY ATTENTION!!"

"Oh yeah..." I said, lowering my drink to the deck, swatting away any prying hands. "He was in the water, wasn't he?"

I would remember why, but if you couldn't tell, I've had a _wee_ bit much to drink.

"Maybe he was stupid enough to accidentally fall in on his own! The idiot!" Zoro laughed.

"Aw...!" I whined, leaning against Zoro. "Dun be mean to the buzzie-buzzie-bird!"

"Yeah, you're not having anymore..." Zoro said, reaching over to my drink, but I yelped, snagging it right back up.

"You will _not!_" I hissed. "It is our _preeeeeeciooooouuuus_..."

There was a pause throughout the crew when finally Nami sighed.

"Yeah, you're not allowed to drink ever again..." She stated plainly.

"Nooooo!" I whined. "It's a celebration time! You _have_ to get drunk during celebration times! It's tradition!"

"He said that he saw Zoro jump into the water and disappear." Chopper stated. "He thought that Zoro was in danger, so he jumped in after him, but he froze up..."

"SO IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Nami snapped, boxing Zoro upside the head.

"I had a feeling you did something that stupid..." I muttered around my glass.

"Tony-kun, you understand Carue?" I blinked at Vivi's question and then looked at Chopper as he readjusted his hat.

"I used to be an animal, so I understand their language," He stated.

"Thazzo awesum, Chopper!" I said happily. "Not only are you a doc-y-tor, but you also gots other talents!"

Chopper seemed tense for a moment, and then he began to dance.

"Shut up, you!" He said happily, still dancing. "Just saying those things won't make me happy!"

"Awwww!" I swooned, scooping Chopper into a hug as he continued to wiggle with joy. "So adoooorableeee!"

"Eeheeheh...? Agh!" Chopper then flailed. "No! Don't hug me now! Your breath reeks!"

I pouted and let him go as he stumbled back, covering his nose. I breathed on my hand as I held it close to my face and cringed myself.

Now it smelled like spiked-gunpower-laced cotton candy...

Niiiiice...

"Nami-san, what do you mean by medicine?" I gave Sanji a look. He didn't know?

I mean, I was buzzed, and yet _I_ knew!

"Chopper's a doctor." Nami said proudly. "He was trained by Dr. Kureha back in Drum."

Everyone except Chopper, Nami, Vivi, and myself shouted a VERY loud "WHAAAAAT!? CHOPPER'S A DOCTOR!?"

"Of course!" Nami said. "Why else did you invite him?"

"Seven transformations." Luffy said plainly. "Cool reindeer."

"Emergency food supply..." Sanji said plainly, causing Chopper to pale.

"Noooooo!" I whined, flopping rather drunkenly in-between Sanji and Chopper, causing Chopper to jump a bit. "No ones eatin' tha reindeer! He's adorybal! That, and I hate deer meat..."

"Amie-chan, you hate venison?" Sanji asked, almost surprised.

"Well, _duuuuuh_..." I said, rolling over and standing up, staggering slightly. "I don't know _how_ anyone can LIKE the stuff..."

"OY!! AMIE-CHAN!! CHOPPER!! COME DANCE WITH US!!" I blinked, only to have chopsticks shoved into my face.

I grasped them, staring. "Well, it couldn't hurt to try..." I muttered, sticking one end of each onto my lower lip, and stuck the other ends up my nostrils.

"Mwahaha!" I said, hearing Zoro snort next to me. It stung a bit, and I had no idea how anyone, even _Chopper_, was able to do this for any length of time.

"...Yeah, I'm not dancing with chopsticks up my nose..." I stated, pulling them out as Zoro laughed, me giggling a bit myself.

"Eeheeheeh... oo..." Uh oh... alcohol after-effects... "Oh dear..."

"See? I told you that you should've stopped..." Zoro stated.

"Yeah... perhaps you're right..." I then turned to Sanji, hearing chaos erupt around me. "Sanji-kun! Can I have a small cup of coffee, please?"

"Of course, Amie-chwan!" Sanji said happily.

"Oy! Ero-cook! Bring me more food!" Zoro called.

Sanji growled at him. "What did you say!? How dare you order me around!"

And as they began to fight, I only sighed, crawling over to where Nami and Chopper sat.

"Such noise..." I said. I only grinned though. "But it's a nice break after the fighting..."

"I..." Eh? Chopper?

I looked down at him as tears form in his eyes, and I could only blink.

What was he so upset about now?

Then, he jumped up, beaming happily, arms outstretched. "This is the first time in my life that I feel happy!" He said happily, and I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're happy, Chopper!" I said. "But... mayhaps it could do without the chopsticks up yer nose..."

Chopper looked at me, then giggled, pulling them out, and I laughed along with him.

"YOSH!!" Usopp called, raising his glass. "A TOAST!!"

Oo! Toasting time! I located my glass and swooped it up, standing now, grinning still.

"LET'S DRINK TO OUR NEW FRIEND!!" Usopp hollered, glass raised high.

"KANPAAAIII!!" We all shouted, raising all our glasses. It was quite an inebriating feeling like this.

Granted, the last thing I need was another drink, but still... it was all in the spirit!... Yeah, I know I'm gonna regret it in the morning...

After our cheers, I saw that Vivi was sitting against the railing, looking out at the sea, so I did my best to walk, _not_ stagger, over to her.

"So..." I said. "It's now off to Alabasta... you ready for this?"

Vivi only nodded. "I'm ready... whatever it takes to save my country..."

I nodded, putting my drink aside on deck. I really shouldn't drink anymore anyway... eugh...

"Are you ready, Amie-san?" Eh?

I looked at her and she continued. "After all, Marikia Calypsus is desperate for your head, and if she's sent some of her crew into Baroque Works, and Miss All Sunday knows..."

"Crocodile knows..." I said, looking away.

"And what if Marikia is strong like you...?" I looked at Vivi again. "People have said that she wears a Venus Comb on her neck like a brooch..."

I sighed through my nose. "Yeah... I figured she'd be a Calypsian..."

"R-Really...?" Vivi said, almost surprised. "What gave you that idea?"

"Her last name." I stated simply.

Vivi simply gawked at me. "...That's it...?"

I nodded. "Besides, I'm not too worried. I have a feeling things will work out in the end." I stated.

I wouldn't let on that I was a little nervous about it, because I was, only for the fact that I didn't want anyone to worry. It's bad enough everyone actually _knew_ that someone was trying to kill me. I didn't need them to know that I was nervous. In fact, I tried my best to avoid the subject altogether...

Either way, I knew I was gonna have to face her in Alabasta. No doubt about it.

I just hope that she doesn't try to kill me when I do.


	67. And We're OFF to Alabasta!

**Yay! Another chapter! Aren't you proud?**

**Amie: Not really...**

**Nami: It's because of the-.**

**NO!! DON'T SAY IT!! OR YOU'LL RUIN THE CHAPTER!!**

**Amie: Well, can you talk to us about the new poll and the poll update?**

**Of course! So, as you know, I closed the poll and started a new poll on my Author Page here on FanFiction! The question goes: **_**So we can all probably guess that Marikia's gonna be a cold, evil bitch, right? So, saying all that, let's ask the question: When I say "CrocodilexMarikia", what's the FIRST THING that comes to mind?**_** And so far, here are the poll results! Dying of laughter is first with 13, kinda interesting is second with 10, DEAR GAWD NO is third with 6, and CUUUTE is last with... 1. **

**Amie: -Is laughing her ass off because of the question.-**

**Okay, folks, keep on voting! I'm thinking of closing this poll possibly noon tomorrow. That's right! Noon tomorrow!... roughly! And the next poll after that is gonna be kinda on the sorta serious scale, which is probably why I'm rushing with this one. Sorry! XP**

**Anyway, folks, READ OOOOOOON!!**

* * *

One of disadvantages of getting pretty darn buzzed and making your friends laugh their asses off is that you get a raging hangover the next day.

... Well, it wasn't as bad as it was when we were at Whiskey Peak that one time... Then again, the stuff I drank then was drugged...

But now I sat up against the wall next to the door leading to the galley, trying to relax and wait for when we were supposed to have our meeting about what will go down once we get to Alabasta.

Why near the galley you ask?

Quite simple, really. See, Zoro seemed to have developed the habit of falling asleep anywhere on deck. And by anywhere, I mean ANYWHERE. Like now, he was sprawled out completely on deck, an inch away from my extended foot, snoring away.

It was quite cute actually. If I didn't want to die, I'd snuggle up with him.

So, I decided to settle for the next best thing: poke him.

"Poke..." Nothing. "Pooooke..." Still nothing. "Pokie-poooke..."

Yeah, can you tell that I didn't want to draw and that there was really nothing else on board? Man, I would give ANYTHING to have my DS with me right now... Yes, I had a DS. Had a PS2 as well, but my folks played that more than me.

Ah... my folks...

"Why do you keep looking away? Look straight into my eyes..." I paused in my mental sulking and my poking to turn and see Sanji interrogate Luffy, who was avoiding his gaze intensely. "Now, let me ask you again. How is it that the rations I had saved up to take us to Alabasta suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night?"

Huh? The rations are gone!? Oo... THEY BETTER HAVE LEFT MY COFFEE ALONE!!

"Nope. No way. I don't know anything about it..." Luffy said in-between whistling and waving his hand in front of his face. "Not me. Not at all."

... Riiiiiiiiiight...

Sanji knelt down and grabbed at Luffy's face. "Resistance is futile." He stated. "You'd be terrible at poker."

After a bit of squishing at his face, Sanji let go and stood, Luffy still looking at the side.

After a while, Sanji blinked, leaning in. "Hey, you've got something on your mouth."

"CRAP!! LEFTOVERS!!" Luffy cried, slapping his hands over his mouth.

Oh dear...

Three... two... one...

"SO IT _WAS_ YOU!!" Sanji bellowed, kicking our captain to the other side of the deck, causing me to cringe in response. He then sighed, turning over to Nami and Vivi, who were looking at a map. "Ah... Nami-san... can you believe him? You're gonna have to buy me a refrigerator with a lock!"

"Yeah... I'll think about it..." Nami stated. "Our lives probably depend on it..."

"Hey, Sanji-kun...?" I asked, standing up, causing him to whirl around and beam happily at me.

"Yeees, Amie-chan?"

"We still have coffee... right...?" I asked. "I mean, it's okay if we don't! I was just..."

I trailed off as Sanji waved his hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry, Amie-chan. Our coffee supply was untouched during the raid..."

I sighed with relief. Thank _gawd..._ I may starve to death, but I'll maintain my... mostly-sane disposition...

... Well... more like kinda-sane ...

"Okay!" Usopp said happily, swallowing hard. "Better catch some fish for Sanji!"

Chopper and Carue agreed, and Sanji smiled happily, placing his hands on Carues and Usopp's shoulders. There was a brief pause until he finally smashed all three of them together, causing them to fall back onto the deck.

I couldn't help but sigh. Oh dear... These next few days are gonna be tough...

"Okay, everyone! Listen up!" I glanced up as Nami and Vivi walked downstairs to the deck. "We're going to discuss our plans once we hit Alabasta!"

Oh boy... long, drawn out explanation that _really_ isn't all that important. Because really, it's Baroque Works. They're evil. That is all that needs to be said.

... And that we're gonna kick their asses, anyway...

But I played nice and tried to pay attention, even waking Zoro up and making sure he wasn't just smack dab in the middle. I had chosen to sit next to him, which isn't that surprising, and as soon as Vivi began discussing the inner-workings of Baroque Works and that they're all gonna be meeting together in Alabasta, I faded off in thought.

... What? I don't pay that much attention! You may think I have ADD like Ruth Monroe, but I don't! I just... have a short attention span!

"Amie-san, are you paying attention?" Wha...?

"Er... no... sorry, you kinda lost me there..." I said, waving my hand slightly, laughing warily.

Nami sighed, shaking her head.

"I said that there's a possibility that Crocodile knows of Marikia's crew members secretly joining Baroque Works in order to kill you..." Vivi stated.

I could only blink. "Are you saying that Crocodile and Marikia have formed some kind of alliance...?"

"Crocodile only looks after himself." Vivi said. "He may only be working for her just for his benefit."

"So they probably do have an alliance..." I said.

Vivi nodded.

I sighed, fingering my Heart Shell pendant in thought. This thing, despite its awesomeness of being able to become a hammer at will, has caused me a LOT of trouble...

So... Why don't I just throw this thing away?

I took it off from around my neck and stood, turning to the sea.

"Amie-san, no!" I ignored Vivi and chucked the Heart Shell as hard as I could, hoping it would just sink into the bottom of the ocean and I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

It only turned into liquid form and shot back into my hand, sticking itself there.

"Ack! What the heck!?" I cried, shaking my hand around. "H-Hey! It won't come off!"

"I tried to warn you!" Vivi said, standing. "A Heart Shell is just what the name is. It's a Calypsian's _heart_, Amie-san! You can't just toss it overboard!"

I stared down at the offending pendant as it just gleamed back at me in all its pearlish glory.

"So, it's gonna stick with me..." I reinstated.

Vivi nodded. "So, perhaps you should hide it instead of leaving it out in the open..."

I blinked at her, then looked down at my attire. I was wearing a blue sleeveless top and hip huggers.

This thing wouldn't fit in my pockets... so...

I put the pendant back on and tucked it under my shirt.

I pouted. "Vivi, this makes me look like I have a deformed third boob..."

Nami smacked her hand onto her face as roughly everyone else seemed to snicker, except for Vivi, who sputtered in embarrassment.

"W-Well, you're going to have to put it in a bag of some kind... right...?" Vivi stated.

"I don't have any purses..." I stated.

"Hold on!" Nami said. "I think I got something, but it'll cost you..."

I only sighed. "How much, Nami?"

Nami only grinned. "Oh, just 50,000 belli and you have to wear skirts for a total of two weeks after all this!"

"W-What!?" I snapped. "How do you know I have skirts!?"

"Well, hello! You lent me that shirt, remember?" Oh yeah. She rifled through my costumes...

... Oh well... if it's for the better of my crew... "All right... it's a deal..."

Nami walked over and held out her hand, and I reluctantly shook it.

"I'll be right baaaaaack!" She called, walking down to the women's quarters, and I could only sigh, putting my face in my hands.

"What have I done...?" I muttered, feeling a hand on my shoulder, which I guessed was Vivi's.

"It's for the best, Amie-san..." She said soothingly.

Yeah... the best...

"Got it!" Nami called waving around a small white purse. It had little pearls and decorations stitched into it, and had a long white matching strap to go with it.

"Put it in here." Nami said, opening the snap. Reluctantly, I placed it inside as it fit snuggly, Nami closing it up afterwards.

"Here you go!" Nami said, handing it over, and I pulled it over, past my shoulder and over my head so it went across my chest, causing her to pout slightly. "That's not how you wear it, but with the fights you typically get into, I guess it's fine. But! If it gets damaged, the price doubles, both in money AND in skirts!"

I groaned. I was _screwed..._

* * *

It had been five days since we left Drum, and I think everyone was feeling the pressure...

"Luffy! I thought I told you not to eat the bait! If we don't have bait, we can't catch fish!" Or at least, feeling the hunger...

I was currently sitting with Chopper and Nami, and I could hear Usopp and Luffy chatting from where we were. Nami was writing out something, Chopper was reading, and I was switching back and forth from doodling to fingering the small purse I had resting at my hip. Nami had decided to let me start wearing my debt off after we returned Vivi to Alabasta, which I was thankful for.

I mean, does Crocodile and the whole of Baroque Works need to get free panty shots? No, I don't think so...

"Amie-chan, do you want a refill on your coffee?" I looked up at Sanji and grinned.

"That would be nice." I stated as Sanji poured more coffee into my cup. "Thank you, Sanji-kun..."

"You're welcome, Amie-chan." Sanji said happily, returning to whatever it was he was doing.

I wasn't really paying attention.

I sighed, bored, and I looked over at Chopper, then at Nami. I then grinned, flipping my sketchbook to a brand new page and drawing lines into something akin to where someone gets hanged, drawing out several dashes underneath.

I was drawing them out rather roughly, and it caught Chopper's attention. "What're you drawing, Amie-chan?"

I grinned at him. "A game we can play."

"Really!?" Chopper asked excitedly. "What is it!?"

"It's called Hangman." I stated. "See, here's where someone's going to be hanged, and here are some spaces. These spaces represent a word, and you have to guess the letters of the word. If you guess wrong though, you draw a body part here, representing the person being hanged. You have to get the whole word down before the whole person is drawn out.

"Ooh..." Chopper said slowly. "Did you play this a lot back in your world?"

"Only when I was in a class and it was extremely boring..." I stated nonchalantly. I then looked at Nami. "Wanna play too, Nami?"

Nami grinned at us, then shook her head. "Nah... you go ahead..."

"Okay, then! You get to guess the letters, Chopper!" I said, readying my pencil. "What's your first guess?"

Chopper hummed in thought. "Um... R...?"

"Yep! Two R's!" I said, writing them down in the appropriate places. "Okay, and next?"

Chopper seemed happy, and he went into thought again. "... A!"

I hissed, frowning. "Sorry, Chopper. A's not in it..." I wrote A in a separate list and drew a circle for the head, causing Chopper to panic slightly. "It's okay! You still have plenty of guesses! What's your next guess?"

Before Chopper could even begin to think it over, Vivi burst into the galley. "Nami-san! Come quick! There's something up ahead!"

We all seemed to exchange looks and then we walked out of the galley, and I could only blink at the sight ahead.

"Don't worry." Nami said, smiling. "It's just steam..."

"Just steam from the ocean!?" Vivi asked in shock.

"Yep. It's a hot spot!" Hot spot?

"Isn't a hot spot a volcano underwater or something like that?" I asked, causing Nami to nod.

"Magma comes out of the underwater volcano, causing the steam..." Nami explained. "There are quite a few other underwater volcanoes out there. And in several thousand years, a mountain will be here."

"Wow!" Both Chopper and Usopp explained.

Luffy only pouted. "Who cares? We can't eat it."

"No..." I said slowly, approaching him from behind. I then cackled evilly, causing Usopp to give me a weird look as I loomed dangerously over Luffy, who only blinked and looked at me. "But we can eat _you..._!"

Usopp gawked. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" He shouted, then paused. "Oh, wait. Don't answer that..."

Luffy frowned. "Why would you wanna eat me?" He asked.

I stopped my looming and shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno. Just saying that if we all go crazy with hunger, there's always cannibalism..." I stated, deciding to walk over to where Zoro was as he was napping on deck. I was about to sit next to him when the air around us got thicker and there was a distinct smell of sulfur around us.

"What the hell is that smell!?" I jumped, looking down at Zoro as he stood, soon seeing that, well, I couldn't see.

"Zoro-kun, is that you?" I asked, groping around in the air.

"Yeah, why?" I grinned as I felt my hand press up against something.

"Who the heck is that!?" I almost burst out laughing as Zoro jerked away from my hold. I was about to mess with him some more, but my chance was taken away as the smoke cleared and Zoro stood, glancing around suspiciously.

The two of us were both snapped out of our activities when we heard Luffy and Usopp screaming.

"AAAGH!! WE CAUGHT AN OKAMAAAA!!" An okama!? REALLY!?

"An okama?" I asked, stepping over, blinking as I looked over at...

..._HOLY SHIT!!_

"EEYA!!" I cried, holding my hands up in a strange defense, one leg lifted up. "HOLY SHIT, THAT IS ONE UGLY MAN-LADY!!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!" The okama stated, only to squack as his grip slipped and he fell into the ocean below.

"OH NOOOO!!" It cried as if fell. "HOW DID I GET STUCK IN SUCH A SITUATION!?"

After it hit the water, there was a pause.

And then, I waved. "BYE BYE, MISTER UGLY OKAMAAA!!"

"HE'S GOING TO DROWN!!" Nami snapped.

I looked at her. "But I'll sink if I save him!"

Nami sighed. "Sanji-kun, if you could..."

"YES, NAMI-SWAN!!" Sanji cried, jumping into the water.

I sighed, then blinked in confusion. "Wait... you're using Carue as bait?"

Luffy grinned at me. "Yeah! We're trying to catch a sea monster!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, then boxed him on the head. "IDIOT!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER HURTING SUCH AN ADORABLE BUZZARD!?"

We didn't get a chance to say anything else as Sanji came back up with our mystery guest: creepy okama ballerina wannabe!

... Wait...

He seemed familiar...

... Oh _shit_...

It's Bon Clay!


	68. Bon Clay is CREEPY!

**Amie: You've been pretty good with these updates, lately...**

**Well, this is before school, so I may be really busy and won't be able to update soon...**

**Amie: Oy...**

**Anyway, folks, I closed the poll and opened a NEW POLL!! This one's... kinda important, I guess... not really for this story, but eh. Go to my author page here on FF . Net, and you'll see it. **

**Amie: And what about the poll you just closed? What were the results?**

**In first, everyone died laughing with 17, interesting with 13, GAWD no with 6, then CUUUTE with... 1.**

**Amie: Uh huh... and why did it take you so long to close it?**

**Two words: Dark Knight. You do the math. XP**

**Amie: OY...**

**So, folks, sorry if this chapter's a bit... odd... but soon... guess who's gonna show up?**

**Amie: Who?**

**JUST GUESS!!**

* * *

I scooted myself over and sat next to Zoro, staring at Bon Clay as he sat across from us near the mast.

His makeup was running, and his... accessories... were a bit droopy... but he looked okay...

"Thank you! Thank you all so much!" He said, bowing his hand with his head. "Being saved by pirates I don't even know... I will never forget this... but may I have a warm cup of soup?"

I twitched and shouted with everyone else. "NO!! WE'RE HUNGRY TOO!!"

"Okay, then never mind!" He said, looking off somewhere. "Ooooh! Well, aren't you a cutie! I could gobble you right up!"

And with that, he blew a kiss...

... At Vivi.

Poor girl.

Luffy only laughed. "So you can't swim either?"

"I cannot." Bon Clay said. "For I ate a Devil's fruit."

"Really?" Usopp asked. "What kind?"

Oh boy... did he _really_ have to ask?

"Well, I have to wait for my ship to come and pick me up, so I might as well put on a show." He said, standing.

"All right! This is gonna be awesome!" Luffy cheered, pausing as Bon Clay pulled him into a standing position.

"THIS IS MY POWER!!" And with that, Bon Clay hit Luffy on the face with his right hand, sending him flying back.

I jumped up on instinct, hands at my purse.

"What the heck, man!?" I shouted, only to have my voice drown in my throat as Bon Clay turned into...

... Luffy...!

"What are you...!" Zoro started, hand on his swords, and I heard him freeze also.

"Waaait, waaaait, waaait!" "Luffy" shouted, waving his hands in front of his face, grinning brightly. "I told you it was a show!"

"You're me!" Luffy cried out in shock, jumping up again.

"Surprised!?" The look-a-like said, laughing. "This is the power of the Mane-Mane fruit!"

"Wow!" Luffy cried, eyes sparkling.

"That can be really creepy..." I said quietly.

"Yeah..." I heard Zoro reply.

"And with a tap of my left hand...!" He said, touching the hand to his face, and... "And ta-da! Back to normal!"

"His whole form changed...!" Nami said in shock.

"Even his voice...!" Usopp agreed.

"It's still creepy!" I said firmly.

"Well, I don't really have to punch you for it to work..." I jumped as I felt him tap at my cheek, rubbing at it. He must've touched the others' cheeks as well, seeing Nami, Usopp and Zoro rub at them.

And then, he went into a changing spree!

"If I just touch your face..." Usopp... "With my right hand..." Zoro... "I can imitate..." Chopper... "Anyone..." Holy crap, that's me! "Just like this!"

And with that, he changed into Nami and turned to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

"I can even imitate the body!" Oh dear... he's flashing...

The result was Nami pummeling him, causing him to change back.

I only sighed, walking over to where Zoro had decided to sit down. "I'm just glad that he didn't do that when he was imitating me..."

There was a pause, and Zoro seemed to cough, causing me to blink and look over, only to see him hunched over, hand covering his face.

"Zoro-kun, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" Whoa! That was a little quick to answer, wasn't it...?

Was he...

Was he thinking of me... _naked..._?

Suddenly, images of a naked Zoro flooded my head, and I felt myself flush, then shook my head.

No dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts...!

As I tried to drag my mind out of the gutter, I turned and saw Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheering Bon Clay on.

Oy...

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!" IT WAS CREEPY!! "SHOW US SOME MORE!!"

"Veeeeeery weeeeeell!" Bon Clay said happily, spinning around. He then paused, grinning. "I have a save feature!"

"YEEEAAAH!!" They cheered, and I groaned.

Was I the only one who thought he was creepy!?

I looked back and forth between Zoro and Nami, and I only blinked. Oh yeah. They probably thought he was creepy too.

"Every face I've ever touched, I never forget a single one!" Bon Clay, tapping at his face, causing himself to change, roughly, five times.

"That's just ridiculous..." Zoro grumbled.

"It's ridiculous and creepy, if you ask me..." I said.

"So, how do you like my super special talent?" Bon Clay asked, dancing around.

"COOOOOL!!" Creeeeepyyyyy...

As they danced, I had to fight in order to keep my eye from twitching.

"Someone kill them..." Nami groused, looking away.

"Not all of them!" I corrected. "Just... that one..."

Nami sighed, then blinked, looking out at sea. "Hey! Look, there's a ship heading this way!" Really!? Is it Bon Clay's!? "Is it yours?"

Please say it is, please say it is, _please say it is_!

If it's not, I'm ratting you out _right now_!

"Oh me my me!" The okama cried, leaping up to stand on the railing. "Is it time to leave already!? Too bad!"

Thank GAWD!

Because seriously, if it weren't for the fact that I did NOT want to disrupt the story as much as I have already, I would've ratted your _ass_ _OUT_ if you had to stay here any longer!

Cuz that way, you'd be staying as we'd kick yer ass!

"LENGTH OF TIME MEANS NOTHING TO TRUE FRIENDSHIP!!" Oh, just LEAVE already!

"WE'LL SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Unfortunately...

"LET'S GO, LOVIES!!" And THERE he goes!

"YES SIR, MR. 2 BON CLAY-SAMA!!" And THERE'S the reveal!

"MR. 2!?"

"HA!!" I shouted. "I _KNEW_ HE WAS CREEPY FOR A REASON!!"

"That... that was Mr. 2 Bon Clay-sama!" Vivi cried out in shock slumping down to her knees.

"Didn't you recognize his face, Vivi!?" Luffy asked.

Vivi shook her head. "I've never met Mr. 2 or the Mr. 1 pair... I didn't know he had powers either...!" She whimpered. "I heard rumors about him, though... that he was a huge okama, talked like an okama, wore a swan costume, had a jacket with 'okama way' on the back..."

"You should've noticed." No offense, but I kinda agree.

Hearing rumors of an evil okama, and one _just so_ happens to wind up on the same ship your on... it should've _at least_ risen suspicion...

"One of his past faces was that of my father's..." Vivi continued. "What in the world... would he use my father's face to do!?"

"If he used those powers to impersonate the king, he could definitely do some bad things..." Zoro answered.

"Well, he'll be dangerous if he turns into an enemy." Nami stated. "Assuming he ever figures out that we're the enemy... we won't be able to trust each other...!"

"Wait a minute..." Eh? Zoro... "She may have a point, but there's no reason to be afraid."

And with that, he gave everyone a bad-ass-type smirk. "I think we're lucky that we met him. Now we can use counter measures..." He stated.

So... I'm assuming that would involve markers and bandage material, if I'm not mistaken...

We really didn't have time to go into details at the moment, as the ship began to rock violently, something slowly rising from the waters from behind the ship.

"OUR FIRST MEAL IN DAYS!!" Zoro shouted, bolting and unsheathing his swords at the same time.

"_**FOOOOOOD!!"**_ Luffy shouted, bolting with him, seeming more manic than Zoro.

What on earth are they...?

... KYAAAAA!! "A SEA CAT!!"

"AAAAAAAAAUUUGH!! A SEA MONTER!!" ... THAT USOPP AND CHOPPER ARE SCARED OF!!

... AND IT'S SCARED TO DEATH OF LUFFY AND ZORO!!

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!!" And now SANJI'S joining the mix!

"NOO!!" Vivi shouted, hitting them all with a pole.

"W-Why'd you do that, Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked in surprise as the sea cat dove back into the water.

"Because..." Vivi stated as I jogged over. "In Alabasta, sea cats are sacred animals..."

Huh... they were sacred in Egypt too...

Um... anyway...

"But don't worry." Vivi assured as Luffy began to gnaw on the railing. "You'll be able to eat all you want soon..."

"REALLY!?" Luffy shouted, turning towards us, grinning widely. "WHAT KIND OF CATS WILL IT BE THIS TIME!?"

"We're not eating cats!" I snapped. "They're _sacred_ here! Sa-cred! They're protected because of it!"

Luffy pouted. "Oh..." He said. He then blinked. "What will we eat then?"

"Things other than cats..." I said warily. "I'm... guessing..."

"Vivi! The wind and temperature have stabilized!" Nami called, walking over.

"Yes... we've entered the Alabastan climate zone..." Vivi said. "The sea cat is more proof..."

Zoro looked off somewhere and smirked. "I bet those things are even more proof..." He said, pointing.

I blinked, following his finger, then gawking. "Holy shit, that's a lot of ships!"

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "They've all got the Baroque Works symbol on them!"

"Those are probably the 'billions'... servants of the officer agents..." Vivi stated. "And these are different from the ones that were hired for Whiskey Peak..."

"A-All right!" Usopp shouted, readying the cannon. "Let's shoot them with the cannon now!"

"No! It'll be easier just to go over there and kick their asses!" Luffy shouted, pausing as his stomach grumbled. "But we need to eat first!"

"Stop worrying." Zoro stated calmly. "These guys are nothing."

"Yeah." Sanji said. "All is lost if we lose sight of our true objective..."

I nodded. "You guys are right..." I said, closing my eyes. "There's only nine of us against... well, a lot of them..."

I paused, then blinked. Oh! Zoro's plan! "Zoro-kun, your plan...?"

Zoro nodded. "Now's probably a good time..." He said. "Usopp!"

Usopp blinked, looking over. "I need you to get a marker, or something we can use to write on our arms! Chopper, we need to use some of your bandaging material..."

"Right!" And with that, they dashed off.

As we all walked over to the main deck, I decided to play clueless. "I think I know what the marker might be for, but what about the bandages?"

Zoro only smirked. "You'll see..."

I frowned, then shrugged. "Okay... if you say so..."

"We're back!"

We all turned to see Chopper and Usopp rushing back over.

"Okay, here's the plan." Zoro said, taking the marker. "We take this and draw an 'X' on our left arm..."

"Sounds easy enough..." I said as he handed it to me. I drew an X also. "... Can I decorate it?"

"Amie-chan..." Nami warned.

"Okay, okay..." I said, handing it to her. "No fun X's... fine..."

"And then we cover them with the bandaging material..." Zoro said, taking the rolled gauze and unraveling a bit, tearing it off and tossing it over to me. I did the same. "And make sure to tie them on tight. Our enemies are full of mysteries..."

I frowned, trying my best to ravel it around my arm. "I always sucked at putting on arm stuff..." I groused as Zoro seemed to have no problems at all, tying it off with one end in his teeth. I tried my best to be creative in trying to, but then I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Here. I'll help..." Zoro said, holding out his hand.

I had to fight a blush. "Thanks." I said, holding my arm out, and watching as he slowly raveled it around my arm. I thought I felt a murderous aura being directed our way, but I shrugged it off.

Honestly, he's just helping me out!

"There..." He said, tying it firmly. I retracted, examining his handiwork. "And now that we know he's among the enemy, we can't allow for any careless individual actions."

"Please!" I said, flexing my arm. "Who says we're careless?"

There was a long pause, and I blinked. "... Nevermind..."

"Okay!" Luffy called, standing, and we all moved to stand in a circle, Chopper standing on a box. Luffy then punched his arm into the circle, and we all did the same. "Whatever happens, this left arm is proof of our friendship!"

Well said, Luffy.

"Let's get on dry land!" He said, grinning. He then punched his fist in the air. "TO A RESTAURANT!!... Then to Alabasta."

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!!" Ah, I love my crew...


	69. It Jingles!

**Amie: FINALLY!! What took you so long!?**

**Sorry! I've been busy with school, so I've had a bit of a lack of inspiration! I've been working on something, though!**

**Amie: Really? What?**

**Remember that last poll? The one about "ASK THE CAST OF BLAHBLAHBLAH"?**

**Amie:... Yeah...?**

**I started one! It's called "Ask The One Piece Attempt's Cast!" So go to my author page and you'll see it! If you've got questions, leave them there. Check it out for more details!**

**Amie: Anything about a new poll?**

**Meh... maybe later... but for right now, READ!!**

* * *

"So this is Nanohana..." I muttered, arms crossed.

"Yes, it is." Vivi stated, nodding her head.

I sighed. It was a hot, desert place. With lots of sand that could go into places you never thought could exist, and sun that will fry you so quick that you won't know it until someone starts chasing you with ketchup.

... Yeah, I think I would prefer Drum over this place... no offense, Vivi...

"RESTAURANT!!" Luffy cried, dashing off the ship and onward.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!" Nami called after him, but it was no use. He was _long_ gone...

"How come I had a feeling that was what he'd do...?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Oh dear... what should we do!?" Vivi stated, obviously slightly panicked. "Nanohana is a big town. It'll be very hard to search for Luffy-san!"

"Don't worry, Vivi-chan." Sanji said happily. "We'll just look for the noisiest part of town!"

Nami sighed heavily. "I just wish he would pay attention to the bounty on his head. Especially in a big country like this one...!" She stated.

"Just let him take care of himself." Zoro said. "Let's go eat. We can think things through after that."

"I like that idea..." I said. I had to admit, I was pretty close to being on the starving side myself.

"Wait...!" Eh?

We all turned to see what Vivi was looking at, and I could only blink. It was a ship, kinda hidden with the rocks, and it had lots of... threes... on it...

Hmm... I wonder why...

"That's Mr. 3's ship!" Ah. That's why.

"You mean he's not dead!?" Usopp cried out in shock.

"That ship can only move with the powers of the Doru Doru fruit..." Vivi said. "He must be in the kingdom..."

"Well, if he's here, I highly doubt he's the only Baroque Works member here." I said. "So I highly doubt we can just go waltzing in."

"Don't worry!" We looked at Usopp as he grinned. "I have a plan!"

I gave him a look. "If it involves a fake moustache, then forget it."

"It doesn't involve fake moustaches..." Usopp said, rushing off and disappearing below deck. There were a few crashes and bangs, but eventually, he came back out with a large, army-green tarp... thing...

"Okay, everyone!" Usopp cried, shaking it off. "Let's get under this thing!"

... This must've been worse than the fake moustaches...

But we did as we were told, and everyone except for Sanji and Chopper went underneath the tarp, which smelled oddly like those moth balls my grandparents would put in their closets. I was third from the back, Usopp leading, and after a while of walking around, I had to admit, I was getting a bit snippy.

"This isn't very inconspicuous, Usopp..."

"It is too!"

"Oh, yes, Usopp! It's Sanji, Chopper, and the Blob! We could've at least decorated it and made it look like a caterpillar! Then it would be Sanji, Chopper, and Mr. Tickle-Feet!"

"Mr. Whattie-what!?"

"Oh... nevermind... it may just be the smell effecting me..."

After a bit more walking, we finally stopped, removing the tarp to reveal that we were now standing in a corner left over from a building that apparently once stood where we were.

... Well, we were hidden, so that was good.

"Haha!" Usopp cheered. "We're safe and secure, thanks to the navigational skills of Captain Usopp!"

"I don't know how safe and secure this really is..." I said, kicking a rock, cringing as it went flying into another building and shattering.

I felt someone slap me upside the head. "If you keep doing that, we won't be safe and secure for very long!" Ah. Nami.

"Well, now that we've found a temporary spot, I guess we should get some food and supplies..." Vivi said. "It's a bit of a walk from here to Alubarna, and we need to be prepared..."

"So we need to send someone to do some errands..." I stated slowly, and Vivi nodded, turning to Sanji.

"Sanji-san, you don't mind going and getting the things we need, do you?" Vivi asked.

"Of course not, Vivi-chwan!" Sanji said happily.

"All right." Vivi said. "First, we need civilian clothes. Then, we need food and supplies for traversing the desert."

"And get some perfume, too!" Nami inserted.

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji said.

Vivi looked down at Chopper. "Tony-kun, would you please go with Sanji-san?"

"Okay!" Chopper said, nodding.

And with that, Sanji and Chopper walked off.

"Good luck, you guys!" I said, waving.

"YEEES, AMIE-CHWAN!!" Sanji said, dancing happily, and I sighed.

For some odd reason, I had a feeling I wouldn't like Sanji's choice of clothes...

Why? I can't remember...

Hmm...

... Okay, it's only been two seconds, and I'm already bored!

So, I began to hum, fingers dancing out in the air as if I was playing a VERY strange piano...

... Yes, truth be told, I could play a LITTLE piano. And by little, I mean "one or two songs because my voice teacher thought it would help me".

... Yes, I had a voice teacher! You think I got to be able to sing acapella just by teaching myself? Yeah right! Really, is anyone that good?

Doubtful...

"You're not paying attention again, aren't you?" I blinked, looking at Usopp.

There was a pause.

"...I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, causing him to stagger.

"How can you not pay attention!?" Usopp asked. "We're in a place where people are trying to track you down and kill you!"

Oh, here we go with this mumbo-jumbo! "Usopp." I said firmly, causing him to blink and look at me, along with everyone else. "No one's going to kill me. Wanna know why?"

"Uh..." Usopp said slowly. "...Why?"

I then grinned. "For one, I've never met the person, so it's one big misunderstanding. Two, I've got too much to do, and I've gone too far to go and die now. And three..." I then punched my fist into my palm. "I'll break their face into tiny little pieces before they've even got the chance!"

Usopp sighed. "I guess you've got a point there..." He said. "So you're not worried at all?"

"What have I got to worry about?" I said, grinning. "Nothing bad is going to happen! When all this over, we'll all still be standing!"

How do I know this?

I've read the manga and watched the anime! But I won't be telling them that...

Sure, I'll let them know I'm from another world, but not that I know most of what's going to happen because I've seen it...

"Ah! Sanji-san's coming back!" Eh? Already?

I peered over with the others to see Sanji carrying a large amount of stuff, not only strapped to his back, but in his hands as well.

And as he waved at us, I only had one question.

"Where's Chopper?"

"He's probably fine..." Nami said reassuringly. "He'll find us soon..."

"I hope so..." I said, slightly pouty. "He's an adorable reindeer after all..."

"NAMI-SAN, AMIE-CHWAN, VIVI-CHWAN!!" Sanji said happily when he was close enough. "I've got everything you asked for! Did you miss me!?"

"Yeah yeah, sure..." Nami said. "Now, can we please have our clothes? We have to go somewhere less... open to change..."

"Of course!" Sanji said happily, putting the stuff down and handing us three parcels.

"Thank you!" I blinked at the parcel in my hands and yelped as Nami grabbed my arm and dragged me off, Vivi following close behind. "We'll be back shortly! Feel free to start eating without us!"

Why is it that I'm the one being dragged everywhere? Does Nami not trust me walking on my own or something?

After a small amount of walking, we made it to a small little store that allowed us to use the dressing rooms to change. I stood in my separate stall and opened my parcel...

... Ah... now this was why I had that feeling...

Inside the parcel was a set of dancer's clothes, aqua being the color theme. The "top", if it could even be called that, was pretty much like a decorated bra, with straps like one as well, connected to it with a silver coin each. Along the edges was a trim that had silver coins dangling down from it. Aside from the "top", there was a skirt, with a single band of the same aqua color, more trimming with more silver 

coins, and continuing down in length with a lighter material, it's color a very pale aqua. There was also a strange sleeveless overcoat that went with it in the same pale aqua color as the skirt, with some jewelry sitting at the bottom of the parcel.

I sighed, flopping my hands down, the "top" still in hand, and I blinked as I heard it jingle. I held it in front of my face and shook it again.

It jingled... again...

Oh. My. Gawd.

It. JINGLES.

It's. AWESOME!!

And feeling less depressed about wearing such clothing, I changed, glad that I had my sandals on instead of my boots.

As soon as I had put the little overcoat on, Nami poked her head in. "Ah. So you actually decided to wear it..."

I looked at her, then grinned, bouncing around, hearing the jingling of the coins, and feeling my... bosom... bounce around a little more freely than usual.

"It jingles!" I said happily, causing Nami to sweatdrop.

"Ah... whatever." She said, pulling the curtain back, revealing that, not only did she put the clothes on, she put the jewelry on, her hair done up in a barette. "Come on out. I'll help you with your hair and such..."

I blinked, then shrugged, putting on my purse and carrying my jewelry and such out with me.

Nami took the jewelry from me and pulled out a wide silver barette. She then grinned. "Turn around."

I did so, looking at the other things as Nami combed my hair back with her fingers into a half-ponytail, my bangs left to dangle and frame my face. Along with the barette, I had a set of loop earrings, two bracelets, and a silver band of a necklace. As Nami finished up with my hair, I put on the bracelets. When she was done, she helped me with my necklace and I put my earrings in.

"These really aren't the clothes I was talking about..." We all turned to see Vivi dressed in similar clothes, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Relaz, Vivi." I said. "We can deal with it once we join up with the others again, okay?"

Vivi looked at me, then nodded.

"All right!" Nami said. "Let's go!"

And with that, we joined up with the others, who were already changed and were starting to eat.

"Sanji-kun, I like these clothes!" Nami said happily. "They're gorgeous!"

"Well, I don't mean to complain..." Vivi stated. "But Sanji-san, these make us look more like dancers than normal citizens..."

Sanji swooned. "That's okay! Dancers are citizens! It's fine as long as they don't find out you're a princess and two pirates, right??" He said happily.

"But walking through the desert will be..." Vivi started again, but Sanji continued to swoon.

"If you get tired, I'll carry you!" Sanji said happily.

Vivi only turned to us. "It's hard to get him to understand, isn't it?"

"I don't know..." I said, dancing a strange dance, causing my outfit to jingle. "I like it! It jingles!"

"Ah, yes, Amie-chwan! You just keep dancing! That's the spirit!" Sanji said happily.

"Ero-cook..." I heard Zoro growl out.

As Sanji turned to talk to the guys, I couldn't help but notice that Zoro had a slight blush on his face...

But it must be from the heat. Yeah, the heat.

I also noticed that Chopper looked like he was suffering, and had his nose covered.

"Ugh..." Chopper whined. "I think my nose is gonna fall off..."

"Your nose must be sensitive..." Vivi said. "It doesn't help that Nanohana is famous for it's perfume..."

"Perfume?" Chopper said, nose still covered.

"Yeah..." Vivi said. "It has some pretty powerful ingredients in it..."

"Like this?" Nami said, spraying some on her neck, causing Chopper to cry out.

"Aw... poor Chopper..." I whined as I heard Sanji swoon over Nami. "I guess a hug won't make you feel much better, huh...?"

Chopper whined, rubbing at his nose. "No... unless it can drown out the smell..."

"I think I need to be wearing a bit more clothing for that to work, Chopper..." I said, laughing.

"Amie-chan!" Eh?

I turned to Nami to see Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper standing. "We're going to take a look around. Did you wanna come?"

Hmm... go on a walkabout or stay here bored out of my mind? "Sure! I'll come!"

And with that, I hopped over, only for Nami to slap my arm.

"Don't go bouncing around like that!" Nami snapped, causing me to pout.

"Oh, fine..." I mumbled, frowning and walking along behind the group.

There were a number of stalls in Nanohana, selling a variety of things. From food to jewelry, even to things that are hard to believe actually exist.

Eventually, I kind of spaced out, singing quietly to myself and dancing a little, trying to keep as quiet and nonchalant as possible...

... Yeah, I know. Impossible...

... Aw crap! I strayed from the group! Nami's gonna_ kill me!_

I turned a corner, and couldn't help but feel my eyes automatically drawn to a guy close to my age speaking to a mystic. He had shaggy black hair covered with a large orange hat, _no shirt_ that showed a couple of tattoos he apparently had, black shorts, and black boots.

Translation: One helluva sexeh man!

But he looked busy, and I had more important things to worry about than drop dead gorgeous dudes like the one at that stall. So, I continued on my way, acting as if I had not noticed the hard-to-not-notice sexeh boi and I continued past the stalls, lingering when I saw something shiny or bright, still singing softly and such.

I knew I had passed him after I had continued away from a stall that had some strange flutes for sale, but I couldn't help but feel someone stare at me. I tired as nonchalantly as possible to look behind me, but...

... _Oh mai gawd, sexeh boi is lookin' at me!_

I had to fight a blush as I turned around and continued on my way, still feeling his stare...

... But I couldn't help but think... I've seen him somewhere before...

But where...? And who is he...?

... Wait... one of his tattooes... it was on his arm, and it was some letters...

A... S with an X over it... C... and E...

... OH... MY...GAWD...!

That was _Ace!_ LUFFY'S BROTHER!!


	70. Not What She Expected

I was still reeling with the fact that Luffy's brother was eyeing me when someone yanked me over, holding me up against them with a hand over my mouth. I was about to scream when Nami came into view and shushed me, causing whoever it was who was holding me to let go, revealing that it was Zoro.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" Nami snapped in a lowered voice. "You need to learn to stick closer with the group! We don't want to have to look for both you AND Luffy!"

"Sorry!" I said, grinning warily. I then blinked. "By the way, why are we here?"

"We're hiding from the Marines." HUH!?

"What!? How do you know that they're here!?" I asked hurriedly.

Nami pointed off somewhere, and I went to look.

There, at a vendor, was that swordswoman Zoro fought back at Loguetown.

Tashigi or something...

I then felt a pang of jealousy. "What, can't we just go and fight her?"

"Idiot, we don't want to cause a ruckus!" Nami snapped. "It's bad enough that you caught the attention of that one guy, making him ogle at you like that!"

"Hey!" I said defensively. "At least he was cute!"

I heard Zoro sputter, and for some odd reason, I couldn't stop myself... "Oh, relax, Zoro-kun! Besides, it doesn't matter if he's cute or not! I like you too much!"

Everyone seemed to go wide eyed and glance at me, even Zoro, and I just felt my brain fry and my stomach go through my feet with dread.

I can't believe I just blurted it out like that! You'd think I wouldn't be that stupid!

Apparently not!

But wait... maybe... maybe they didn't hear it! Yeah! Soon, they'll be asking what it was that I said, and then I can just make something up, and we can be on our way!

"You... you like me?" Shit. They did hear me.

My voice had now frozen in my throat, suddenly fearful. It was bad enough I had to just blurt out that I liked him, but now I had to clarify it, and I had to hear is reaction _in the middle of a town where people are trying to kill us!_

"Uh..." Nami started, sensing the tension. Finally, she sighed. "Usopp and I will be over here. You guys talk it out."

I gave Nami a look telling her to NOT LEAVE ME HERE!! But she just gave me a look back and dragged a very confused Usopp with her.

"Amie-chan..."I glanced over at Zoro, seeing him stand. "Did you just say that you liked me...?"

"Uh..." I breathed out, trying to think of the right thing to say.

I could deny it. Claim "YOU ALL MISHEARD ME!!" It would definitely be easy to blow off that way...

... Or I could say that I liked him _as a friend_... But that was a lie, and I always sucked at lying! And it will only do more bad than good...

But if I _did_ clarify it with him, we'd spend AGES talking about it, and now wasn't the best time, or place, to have that kind of talk...

And so, there was only _one possible solution..._

"Weeeeeell, yeahahdewlikeyew..."

"What?"

"Okay, let's catch up with the others!" I said quickly, marching ahead of him, only to tense when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't catch that last part." He said firmly, as if he wasn't going to relent anytime soon. "What did you say?"

I sighed, feeling quite defeated. "I... I do like you..."

There! I said it! And you'd think that I'd feel relieved, but I didn't. If anything, I felt quite anxious.

After all, he still had my shoulder, and I couldn't see him and his reaction.

So, after swallowing hard, I spared a glance, only to see his face downcast, and I felt his hand flex a few times.

... What's going on in _his_ head?

After a while, he nodded, albeit a little stiffly, patted my shoulder, then let go.

"Okay." And he brushed my shoulder as he walked past me.

...

... What kind of response was THAT?

"Well... We're going to talk about this later... right...?" I asked, catching up with him.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said, seeming distracted. "We will. Don't worry. Just not right now..."

...How come I don't like that response? How come I don't like it one little bit?

... Maybe... maybe he doesn't really like me, and he's trying to figure out the proper way of telling me?

Or he's gonna play Mr. Macho-Angsty-Hero and be all "I like you too, but we can't be together, blah blah blah..."

... Oh crap, I can actually picture _both_ talks!

Augh... this is why I try my best to avoid having these kind of feelings for guys!

I was snapped out of my musings as we made it back to where the others were, only to see Sanji struggling with Usopp and Chopper, Vivi trying to placate him, and Nami pacing.

"What's going on over here?" I asked, looking around.

Automatically, Sanji beamed, hearts floating around. "Amie-chwan! I was so worried! That Marimo didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Wha? No, no!" I said, waving my hands. "We were talking and lagging. That's all!"

Nami gave me a look, and I nibbled on my lip, only to see her own lips turn into a thin line.

"We already told them that the Marines were here..." Usopp said. "Now all we need is to find Luffy and get out of here."

I sighed. "I think we all know that's gonna be a lot easier said than done..."

"If you jinx us like that, of course it is!" Usopp grumbled.

"I'm not jinxing!" I retorted. "I'm merely stating that, knowing how Luffy is and what his bounty is, he's probably gonna get into a load of trouble!"

And as if on cue, there were shouts and calls coming from the streets.

"Geez, what a ruckus..." Zoro grumbled, looking around the wall. "Wonder who's causing it..."

Out of curiosity, I peered around as well, stooping low to crouch under Zoro.

There were the Marines, a huge crowd of them, anyway...

And what do you know? They're chasing Luffy!

"I knew it..." I sang out, hearing Zoro guffaw at him.

Apparently, we caught Luffy's attention. "Oh! Zoro! Amie-chan!" And with that, he skidding and began to run over.

"COME OVER HERE ONCE YOU LOSE THEM, IDIOT!!" I agree with that plan of action.

"Oh! You're all here!" ... Apparently, Luffy doesn't...

"CAPTAIN!!" I felt my stomach drop a little when Smoker bust through the crowd.

We were _screwed_ unless someone did something!

"WHITE SNAKE!!" And now would be VERY good!

"KAGEROU!!" I felt my eyes bulge as a wall of fire shot in-between Luffy and Smoker's attack.

"Cut it out." I felt my eyes widen slightly as the fire died down slightly and revealed that it was Ace, flames still licking against his skin. "You may be Smoke, but I'm Fire. You don't stand a chance."

Talk about smokin' hawt!

...

... Yeah, I know that was a bad joke...

"WHO IS THAT!?" I know!

"Wait!" Nami said, pointing to me. "He's the guy who was-!"

I cut her off by waving my hands around frantically, and she seemed confused. I motioned towards Sanji and Zoro ever-so-slightly, and she seemed to understand.

"Ace...!" And cue Luffy's realization that it's his brother!

Ace smirked, turning his head and smirking. "You haven't changed a bit, Luffy..." He said. "Unfortunately, we can't talk like this. You guys run, I'll catch up. I need to stay and stop these guys for you. So go!"

Luffy then turned, pointing. "LET'S GO!!"

"AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN!!" I called happily.

"Wait! Who is he!?" Nami asked.

"I don't think this is the proper time!" I said, taking up a couple white sacks into my hands. "Ya know, since the Marines are here!"

"You have a point..." Nami said, picking up a sack as well.

And with that, we gathered up our supplies and dashed off, Luffy grinning happily while everyone else was just plain confused.

"WAGH!!" Usopp cried. "WE HAVE TO HURRY, THE MARINES ARE COMING!!"

"Amie-chan!" I blinked, turning to Nami. "I can't believe I'm telling you to do this..." Hey! "But... Hurry on board and raise the anchor, okay!?"

I couldn't help it. "YAY!! I GET THE ANCHOR!!" And with that, I sped up, rushing past them and onto the ship, dropping the sacks carelessly on board and rushing to the rope that had the anchor, yanking it up into the air and catching it in my hands. As I did my best to secure it, the others came on board, Zoro dropping his stuff and coming over to assist me.

In a way, I was thankful things weren't awkward between us...

... Then again, it could be because we had _no time_ to feel awkward...

Ugh... I kinda wished we had the time so he would just tell me he didn't like me back like that and we could just go on!

Had to admit, though, that the fact that Zoro avoided looking at me, and _touching_ me, for that matter, wasn't helping to calm me...

Ugh... I hate war...

"So, Luffy, who was that guy back there?" I looked towards where the others were standing after Zoro and I finished fastening the anchor. Luffy was sitting on the railing, and everyone else stood and faced him.

"Wha? Oh! That was Ace!" And he is... "My brother!"

I covered my ears to block the screams of shock after that reveal, all the while trying to look surprised.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER??" He just said that...

"Yup!" Luffy said, grinning.

"Well, I'm not surprised you have a brother..." Zoro stated. "But why's he in the Grand Line?"

"Oh! He's a pirate and is looking for One Piece too!" Luffy said. "He's three years older than me, so he left the island three years earlier!"

"What are the odds of both of you eating Devil's Fruits...?" I heard Sanji mutter.

"I know!" Luffy said, laughing. "I was surprised too!"

"He didn't eat one before, and even then, I couldn't beat him in a fight!" Luffy said, grinning.

"Not even once!?" Nami said, shocked. "Against a human!?"

"Yeah, I always got my ass kicked!" Luffy said, and with that, he burst out laughing.

"I'm so glad I'm an only child..." I muttered, arms crossed. "I wouldn't have to get beaten up by my siblings then..."

"But I could beat him now!" Luffy said, grinning.

"That's a groundless statement." Zoro groused.

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Just who..." Eh? "Can you beat?"

And with that, Ace leapt onto the railing right behind Luffy, sending him onto the deck, and he took his spot.

"ACE!!"

"Yo." And talk about an entrance... oy...

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to end it here. Sorry. .**

**Amie: Wait, I thought we were getting together in the Alabasta arc. That's what they voted for...**

**Oh, please, were you expecting you to say you liked him, say that he did too, and then you two would eat each other's faces and that's it? No way! That's even out of character for _you!_**

**Amie: True...**

**So folks, this is kind of why I said not to send me questions until this chapter was out. But if you do, leave a review for my fic _Ask the One Piece Attempt's Cast_, send me a message, or email me! Until then folks, stay tuned for CHAPTER 70!!**


	71. More of What She Didn't Expect

**Oh boy... I have a feeling that a lot of the BIG ZoroxAmie supporters are gonna murder me for this chapter...**

**Amie:We're still not together, are we?**

**No...**

**Amie: I'm super depressed in the chapter, aren't I?**

**-Sighs.- Well, this Arc is a rather complicated arc for you, Amie. Something big's gonna happen, and when I say big, I mean BIG!**

**Amie: I'm thrilled...**

**Anyway, before you go off and read this kinda-short chapter, I have some things to say in case you don't read Ask the One Piece Attempt's cast or my author user page. One, I HAVE A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT!! My username is sofibleuphyre. **

**Amie: Most of the art is of me, and some stuff you've already seen, and some stuff you haven't!**

**Also, I've started a new poll! The question is: ** _**If I were to start writing another fanfic, what kind should I write...? This is purely out of curiosity...**_** and if you voted for a poll similar to this already... vote again please! Sorry, but I kinda messed around and kinda... um... lost the results...**

**Amie: Oy... -mumbles about how she can't believe SB is really her creator.- **

**Besides, I've added more choices! YAY MORE CHOICES!!... and I would make a crack about politics here, but it might offend lots of people! ANYWAY!! GO READ!!... THEN VOTE!!**

**Amie: Please?**

* * *

To say that it was interesting to actually meet Luffy's brother, Ace, well, it would be an understatement.

"Hey, everyone." Ace said, bowing. "Thanks for taking care of my brother."

We bowed in response. "No kidding."

I straightened and pouted. "He hasn't been all that bad..."

Nami gave me a look. "Right." She said. "You're more of a handful..."

I sputtered. "I am not!"

"So why are you here, Ace?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Ace lifted his head, blinking in slight surprise. "Huh? Didn't you get my message in Drum?"

"Drum?" Wait... he was in Drum...? Must've been before us...

"Ah, nevermind. No biggie." Ace said nonchalantly, grinning. "Anyways, I'm glad I saw you. I'm here for a silly task, so I figured I'd meet up with you..."

He then turned serious. "Luffy. Will you join the Whitebeard Pirate Crew?" He asked. "With your friends, of course..."

"No." Luffy responded. Quickly. Firmly. Without a second thought.

... Or any thought, possibly.

... Wait...! "Ooooooh..." I said, grinning. "So that must explain that huge ass tat on your back! I take it it's real...?"

Ace looked at me and grinned. "Yes. It's my pride and joy..." I couldn't help but feel heat rise into my cheeks when he winked at me.

And as he turned to Luffy, I was pretty sure that the only other person who saw was Zoro, who looked like he was gritting his teeth.

"Whitebeard is one of the greatest pirates I've ever known..." Ace said. "I want to make him Pirate King, Luffy... not you..."

"That's okay!" Luffy stated. "I'll just fight him!"

Leave it to our captain to solve a problem with kicking some ass...

... Then again, I tend to do that sometimes, too...

"The marines aren't coming after us at all..." Nami muttered, and Ace grinned.

"Yeah." He said. "I threw them off with my Mera Mera powers..."

"Cooool..." I muttered.

"Why don't you come inside?" Sanji stated. "I'll make you some tea..."

"Nah, don't worry about me, pointing his finger to Sanji's unlit cigarette. A small flame then sprouted from the end and faded, leaving it burning.

And that's when I thought that fire powers were so AWESOME!

... But hey, I have a Heart Shell that turns into a giant hammer...

"So why are you all the way out here?" Hmm... now I think I remember that part...

"I think that's the least of our worries right now..." Eh? Why? "We've got company..."

I looked out with everyone else and felt my whole body slacken. "I can't believe that Baroque Works is all the way over here already!" I said. "And I thought we were being subtle..."

Nami gave me a look. "Subtle?"

I bit my lip. "Well... more subtle than normal..."

Nami only sighed.

"Don't worry." We blinked, looking at Ace. "I'll take care of them."

And with that, he jumped down, landing on his little ship and buzzing off towards the fleet.

"How can someone that sensible be Luffy's brother!?" Nami said, almost shocked.

"I have no idea..." I muttered. "But he's pretty cool, ne?"

"Brotherly love is wonderful..." Chopper whimpered.

"You'd think he'd be as irresponsible as Luffy..." Usopp muttered.

"You never really know..." I said in the best creepy and mysterious voice I could.

Usopp gave me a bland look. "You really need to stop trying to be funny with that kind of voice..."

I pouted. "You just have no sense of humor!"

"I have a sense of humor!" Usopp retorted. "You just have bad taste in jokes!"

"Oh yeah? Then hear this!" I stated. "Little banana, big banana. Little bananas go bing, and big bananas go BONG!!"

I started snickering at my joke, only to stop when Usopp gave me a rather strange look. "... What?"

"I don't get it." OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!

I sighed. "Try replacing the word banana with something else..."

Usopp frowned in thought, and it took a couple of minutes before he turned red and started sputtering.

"Y-You're a sick woman!" Usopp snapped, and I bust out laughing.

"Actually, a friend of mine originally thought of the joke!" I said happily. "I just thought it was creative!"

"FLAME FIST!!" Wha?

We all turned and gawked at the sight of the Baroque Works fleet being shot at by a giant fire ball of flaming _death_!

It.

Was.

_Aaaawesooooome!_

"YEAH!!" Luffy called, punching the air. "GO ACE!!"

"Talk about a powerful punch..." I said, grinning. "I wonder if his burps are as dangerous... if they came out like tiny little fireballs or something..."

Luffy turned to me, grinning wildly. "THAT WOULD BE SO COOL TO SEE!!"

I squealed. "I KNOOOOW!!"

"You're nuts." Nami muttered.

I paused, turning to Nami, rather perplexed. "And it took you _how long_ to figure this out?"

Nami sighed. "Good point..." She muttered.

And with that, Ace jumped back aboard the ship. "I'm back!"

"ACE!!" Luffy cried. "THAT WAS GREAT!! Hey, are your burps just as dangerous?"

I could only snicker at Ace's confused stare at Luffy, only to turn away when I heard some shuffling, and I blinked as Zoro walked off, heading up the stairs past the others.

"Zoro!" I said, rushing after him. "Oi, Zoro! Where are you going?"

Zoro seemed to pause for a moment near the stairs leading to the other side of the ship. Then, he turned to me. "I need time to think."

I blinked, feeling slightly confused. "Wha...?"

He sighed, putting a hand over his face. "About what you said back there... I need to think..." He said. "I have a lot to think about before I give you a definite response, okay?"

I felt my heart plummet into my stomach. Granted, I wasn't expecting him to grab me and snog me senseless, but I was expecting something a bit better.

... Then again, I kinda didn't think he'd bring that up now...

"I'm not saying I don't feel the same way..." Zoro stated quickly. "I just... don't want to rush into something..."

I stopped him before he could continue and make me feel more depressed. "It's okay, it's okay..." I said, grinning and waving my hands. "Take your time. I don't want to rush you into something you may not want..."

And with that, I walked backwards until I was pretty sure I was near the stairs, and I turned around, keeping my head sort of low as I walked down them.

"Oy, Amie-chan!" I blinked, feeling a drink pressed into my hand, and I looked up to see Nami grinning.

"We're going to be heading to Yuba, and Luffy's brother gonna be tagging along!" She said. "Where did Zoro go off to? He can't be trying to go to sleep right now!"

I only shrugged, staring down at my beverage.

"Amie-chan?" I blinked, looking at Nami again, her face showing a hint of concern. "You okay?"

Not really... "I'm fine!" I said, grinning, then taking a sip of my drink.

Nami seemed to frown a bit, and I had to fight the urge to cringe. If I were to tell her what happened between Zoro and I, she'd probably go and beat him up or something. And then everyone in a ten-mile radius would know about it.

And no, I don't really want that...

"Amie-chan!" I turned to Luffy to see him pouting and Ace grinning at me. Vivi was there too, with a map and looking almost disturbed. "He says that he's never burped fire balls!"

My state of mind automatically changed. "What? Really? That's boring!" I said, walking over. "Don't you ever wish that would happen?"

Ace chuckled. "Well, sometimes, I guess... depends on the situation..." He said.

I blinked. "Like what?"

He grinned. "Like whether or not it would impress a girl..."

I only blinked, then felt my eyes widen. Was... _was Ace hitting on me!?_

...

... _Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_...

Luffy broke me from my thoughts with his laughter. "You can't impress girls!" He cried, continuing to laugh, causing Ace to sputter and turn on his brother, and I snorted with laughter.

"I can't believe someone would think that..." I blinked and turned to Vivi as she muttered this, her head bowed.

"There are many things a girl can be impressed with..." I said, grinning.

Vivi blinked, looking at me. "You'd be impressed by that?" The poor thing sounded kind of scared.

"I think it would be cool, but it takes a _lot_ more than that for a guy to be able to get into my pants..." I said, taking a drink.

"Yosh!" Luffy said, standing, and I stood straight, blinking as Nami appeared next to me, Zoro appearing in the circle not too long after her, followed by Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper with a crate. I kept myself in-between Nami and Vivi, mostly because Zoro kept his distance.

Maybe this thinking thing was a lot harder than I thought it would be for him...

"Off to Yuba!" He shouted, and we all grinned, doing a toast, though my full spirit wasn't in it. What with Zoro and his thinking, Ace and his... um... Ace-ness... and the ever-foreboding knowledge that someone's here waiting to capture and kill me...

"KANPAI!!" I just hope things get easier from here...


	72. Onward! To Yuba!

Since it was going to take us an hour to get to Yuba, we had some time to relax a bit. Sanji was inside the kitchen, where Ace, Luffy, and Usopp were residing, Zoro was training, Chopper taking advantage of it and lying underneath his swinging weights for the breeze they created, and Nami stood at the front of the ship, every once in a while glancing down at a map.

Where was I?

I was up in the crow's nest, watching everything. Of course, I tried to not look at Zoro too much. Things between us were still rather awkward. I don't need things to be worse...

But, of course, besides that, I was _bored as __**hell**_...

So, I decided that I should sing, seeing as I haven't sang in a while, and we have a guest and all...

And with that, I took a deep breath. "Lay down your sweet and weary head, night is falling you've come to journey's end..."

I tried my best to seem as happy as possible as I sang that song, feeling the wind blow in my face as I sat, watching the horizon. I'm pretty sure everyone was staring at me by this point, and I didn't mind. I wasn't trying to hide the fact that I was singing, after all...

It did get a bit unnerving when Sanji, Ace, Luffy, and Usopp came form the kitchen, with Sanji swooning and such. It made me slightly uncomfortable, and I cracked here and there because of it...

"... And all will turn to silver glass. A light on the water, grey ships pass, into the West..." But at least I finished it.

"Amie-chwaaaan! That was wooooonderfuuuuul!" I looked down as Sanji danced around, and I felt my face heat up, and it did even more as Ace stared up at me with a strange grin.

If I didn't know better, I'd say he was into me or something...

"Amie-chan!" Eh?

I looked at the other side to see Nami. "Come down here, please! We need to get prepared to go to Yuba!"

"Alright!" I called, climbing down quickly and following Nami down to the women's quarters, Vivi there and reading over something that was possibly important, and wearing a purple tunic with an equally purple scarf.

"Vivi says that we need to wear more clothing than this to walk in the desert." Nami stated, rifling around and pulling out a couple of pieces of folded-up blue-gray fabric and handing them to me. "Here."

"Thanks." I said, jugging them around and putting the smaller amount on the bed, unfolding the large bit as Nami started putting on hers.

It was a long tunic with silvery bordering along the sleeves and going down the length of the tunic in the front, covering the buttons, and I guessed that the smaller fabric was a scarf, possibly with the same bordering. I put them both on without much hassle.

"So, how was the conversation between you and Zoro?" I froze, sparing a glance at Nami as she straightened her tunic. She then turned to me as she wrapped the scarf around her neck. "I'm assuming it didn't go so well, since you seemed a bit down a while ago..."

Vivi blinked and looked up from what she was reading and looked at us, and I bit my lip.

"Um... Well..." I started. "He... he said he needed time to think..."

Nami's expression grew blank, and then she began heading up the stairs.

Vivi blinked. "Nami-san, where are you going?"

She didn't pause. "To pummel Zoro to the ground."

It typically isn't that hard to restrain someone like Nami, but, since we were on the stairs, it was a tad on the difficult side. Especially since Vivi decided to try and help.

"No! Let go! He's being an idiot!" Nami snapped.

"Beating him up won't help, Nami!" I stated, holding her back as she fought against our hold.

"What? Don't you wanna kick his ass too?" Nami snapped again. "He's being an idiot, and I know it!"

"Nami-san, I know Amie-san's important to you, but beating Zoro-san isn't going to help her situation!" Vivi stated, struggling against Nami.

Finally, she stopped, and Vivi and I slowly let her go.

"He better not think for long." She finally growled. She then headed up the steps. "We're going to be close to the shore soon, so get ready to leave!"

"Okay!" I called, sighing as Vivi grabbed a pile of clothes from her bed and heading up the stairs. I followed behind her shortly after.

"WAA!! VIVI-CHWAN!! AMIE-CHWAN!! YOU'RE WEARING THEM TOO!?" I jumped, seeing Sanji wail.

"It gets really hot in the desert." Vivi explained. "We need something to protect our skin."

Sanji merely pouted, falling to the ground and rolling around in a big circle, and I couldn't help but giggle.

... What? It was funny!

"Hey, what's that?" Eh?

I walked over to the edge, and had to fight a squeal. "KYAA!! IT'S A BUNCH OF SHELL-WEARING SEALS!! THEY'RE ADORABLE!!"

"They're Kung-Fu Dugongs!" AUGH, EVEN THEY'RE NAME IS ADORABLE!!

"They say that they won't let us pass unless we fight them..." I jumped over the railing and landed in front of them.

"Aaaw... aren't you just a-DOR-able!" I cooed.

"Amie-san! Usopp-san! Don't!" I blinked, turning towards the ship, only to pause when my eyes landed on Usopp, who laid on the ground, beaten to a pulp.

Poor guy...wonder who did it...

I felt my brow twitch as I felt something attack my leg, and I sighed, giving it a kick, only to turn and see a Dugong being sent back several feet, and I whined.

"Oh noooo!" I cried. "Poor Dugong!"

It was then that a Dugong launched itself at me, and I squeaked in shock, extending my hand sharply, cringing as I felt it hit the poor thing, causing it to also fly back several feet.

I heard Luffy cheering about something, and I gawked as a beat-up Dugong laid at his feet.

"How can you beat these poor things up purposely!?" I cried out.

Luffy blinked and turned to me. "What? They want us to fight them!" He said, fighting off another.

I looked back down at the crowd of Dugong at my feet and saw them ready themselves to fight.

I couldn't... I really couldn't...!

But... in order to help Vivi... I guess we had to...

And with that, I closed my eyes and kicked randomly, feeling my feet collide with them here and there, missing a few times.

"No! Wait! That's just as bad!" I heard Vivi cry as I slowed my kicking when I felt, well, that there was nothing left to kick.

I could only blink at Vivi. "Huh? But don't you want to go to Yuba?" I asked.

"That's not it!" Vivi said. "See, once you defeat a Dugong..."

I blinked before she finished, feeling something crowd at my legs, and I turned to see the Dugong I had kicked were now staring up at me, eyes sparkling with something akin to admiration. I looked to see Luffy with an equally-sized crowd at his feet.

"They become the student to the winner..." Vivi finished, trailing.

I fought a very high-pitched squeal. "Eee! This is gonna be fun!" I said happily, jumping a bit. "Okay, everyone! We're gonna do something I learned back where I came from! It's called 'Carumeldansen'!"

And with that, I raised my hands to my forehead. "Put your hands like this!"

"Kuo!" They did!

"Now, pop your hip like this!" I said, bending one knee and swinging my hips to stick out on the opposing side.

"Kuo!" They... kinda... did it...

"Now, alternate!" I said, switching.

"Kuo!" They kinda did it again...

"Now, keep doing it! One! Two! One! Two!..." I said, swinging my hips and bending my knees...

..._ and the cute little Dugongs kinda did it AND IT WAS ADOOOORABLLLLEEEE!!_

"Yosh! Everyone, do what she does!" I looked at Luffy as he rushed over with his little pack of Dugongs and started doing it too.

It.

Was.

AWESOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEE!!

"Will you two knock it off!?" I blinked, pausing with Luffy and our Dugong to see an urked Nami, standing with the others. "We have to get going!"

I pouted. "Aw, poo... you're right..." I said, stepping forward, taking my backpack from Nami.

"Yosh! To Yuba!" I heard Luffy cry, and saw his Dugong stand behind him, and I looked to see the same with mine.

"Aw, lookit that!" I said, pointing at them. "They wanna come too!"

Nami growled. "We're NOT taking them..." She snarled, only to falter when the Dugong released their ULTIMATE attack!

Super-Kawaii-Sparkle-Eye-of-Death!

It was practically fatal to both Nami and Vivi, and they had to turn away and talk amongst themselves to try and recover from that fatal attack.

I giggled relentlessly. Ah, I have the best students...

"I have an idea!" Eh?

We looked to see Chopper fish through one of the bags that were still on the ground and pulled out some meat.

"Here!" Chopper said to the Dugong. "If we give you this food, will you stay here?"

There was a pause, and the Dugong practically ambushed poor Chopper.

Guess they _would_ stay if we gave him food.

So we did give them food (almost all of it, those greedy adorable little things!) and we waved them goodbye as we continued our walk to Yuba.

And it has only been a few minutes and I already have a complaint.

The sand. I _hate_ the sand! Especially with these sandals!

I grumbled in my hand about the sand as I walked towards the front of the group, and I noted that, although Zoro walked next to me, he kept his face forward, and looked like he was brooding.

I also noticed that Ace had managed to approach me on the other side.

"So..." I blinked. Ace was striking up conversation with me? "That dance from where you came from... that must be an interesting place..."

He grinned at me, and I laughed warily. "Well, I guess you can say that..." I stated. "My family isn't all that... er... 'normal' either..."

"Really?" He said. "And where are you from, anyway?"

"Well..." I said, warily still. "Let's just say, a place _really_ far away..."

Ace seemed to chuckle at this, and I noticed that Zoro seemed to pick up the pace and walk on ahead of us, and I couldn't help but feel a bit depressed.

With Ace being around, it must be hard for Zoro to decide whether or not we should really try being together or not.

... Argh...! I should stop thinking about it! It's making me depressed, dammit!

No! I! Don't! Want! To! Be! Depressed!

"WE'RE HERE!! AT YUBA!!" Eh? We are? Don't we have to walk a half a day first or something?

I looked around and couldn't help but feel a mixture of sadness and shock. There were remains of buildings barely standing out through the sand, still crumbling to the ground. And dead palm trees stuck out like stumps, a dead leaf or two still sticking on.

It was quite devastating to look at, really...

"This isn't Yuba, Luffy..." Yeah, I thought so. "We still have to walk half a day before we get there. This is Erumalu, the 'Green Town'..."

Luffy frowned. "Green Town? But there's nothing green around here!"

"Not anymore..." Vivi stated. "Up until recently, this town was a lively place full of green plants... however, in the past three years, not a single drop of rain has fallen on this country."

"How devastating..." I muttered.

"Even in Alabasta, rain has never been something to worry about for thousands of years..." Vivi continued. "But there was always one place that got more rain than anywhere else, and it was Alubarna, the city built around the king's palace..."

And here we go with a long, depressing story about how the rebellion started.

No offense, I feel for the girl, but I know how it goes. Crocodile's a monster, plain and simple, and a crazy woman who wants me dead, supposedly, might just be working with him.

And it all started by framing Vivi's father, the king.

"WAA!! VIVI, THAT MEANS YOUR DAD IS EVIL!!" And cue Luffy and his random comments.

"HE WAS FRAMED, YOU IDIOT!!" And cue Sanji kicking Luffy repeatedly in the head.

Vivi kneeled down and picked up a skull that was on the ground. "My dad was suddenly surrounded by scandal he had nothing to do with... somehow, a large amount of dance powder had been brought into the palace right under his nose..." She said, holding the skull up against her forehead. "It was all a trap set by Crocodile...! A rebellion rose, just as he planned... towns dried up, people starved, and an army of furious rebels started a bloody battle with an innocent country...!"

Tears began rolling down her cheeks, and I felt my face gain a saddened expression. Granted, Vivi annoyed me a little at first, but I kinda feel for her right now...

... Granted, I wasn't a princess of a country where an evil man was causing a rebellion and trying to take over...

Still...

"The Kingdom's peace... the trust in the royal family... the rain...!" She continued, shoulders shaking. "The towns... and even people's lives... were stolen...! And it was done by one man! Crocodile!! WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO DO THESE THINGS!!"

I noticed that Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro had walked off somewhere, and I stepped towards Vivi, kneeling next to her as she sobbed, rubbing it to try to comfort her.

"I will never..._ ever_... LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!!" Vivi sobbed again.

"_We_ won't, Vivi..." I corrected, causing her to look at me, and I only grinned. "We won't..."

Ace then kneeled down on her other side. "Let's give this guy a proper burial..." He muttered, digging through the sand with his hands, and I grinned at him, helping as well.

As soon as the hole was deep enough, Vivi put the skull in the sand, and we buried it, Usopp walking over with a cross he made by tying two twigs together. As soon as he stuck it in the ground, there was a loud crash, and we turned to see a building crumble. At first, we didn't know why, but then Luffy came back with Sanji and Zoro, twirling his arm around.

"Why did you do that for!?" Nami asked, bewildered.

"Let's keep moving forward!" Was all that Luffy would say. "I'm anxious now!"

I couldn't help but grin at him. That was our captain, all right.

And with that, we picked up our stuff and continued on our way to Yuba.

I was gonna to tell Vivi to not act that way with a skull ever again, because it was seriously creepy, but I decided that it could wait until later...

* * *

**-Blows nose.- Ugh... sorry it took so long to get this up, you guys... there was a lot going on... **

**Amie: Really? Explain, then!**

**Well, first, I was attacked by an original story plot bunny, which I have some stuff up for it on my DevART sight, and then after that, I went to Barnes and Noble... and my brain melted...**

**Amie: It _melted?_ Aren't you exaggerating...?**

**No, no... I read a really bad novel when I went to Barnes and Noble...**

**Amie: And that was...?**

**It was... now I apologize if this offends anyone... it was Twilight...**

**Amie: And you're apologizing for saying that you personally thought that Twilight was really bad because...?**

**Well... I don't know how many people who read this fic that may like ****Twilight**** too, and they may be offended by the fact that I thought it was a bad novel, since, ya know... I've seen how some react... -Shudders.- Though I'm not saying that you guys act like that, but still... I don't like it, that's my opinion, and if you like it, don't worry, I don't think you're all idiots or whatever...**

**Amie: That's nice and all, but are there any other reasons that your update was delayed?**

**I'm sick as a dog, if that helps...**

**Amie:... Yeah, yeah it does... so, just say over there... way, _way_ over there...**

**Fine, fine... well, see you later folks! Stay tuned for the next update!**

**Amie: Which will hopefully come a lot sooner than this one...**

* * *


	73. Deserts Aren't Cool, Yo

**Yeah, folks. This chappie's gonna be kinda short, and I apologize...**

**Amie: Why do you have a video camera?**

**Well, seeing as NaNoWriMo's coming up, I was debating whether or not I should officially announce that I'm gonna try to write a better series than Twilight on Youtube... even though I'm probably not the only one attempting to do so... But ya know. Just say I'm one of the people attempting it, talk about the characters, yadda yadda yadda...  
**

**Amie:Uh-huh...**

**Yeah, I probably won't do it... -Tosses camera aside.- Anyway, according to the schedule, the next chapter is supposed to be out around Halloween!... Well, no, it won't...**

**Amie:** **EH!?**

**I'm gonna have a TOPA drabble up instead! Of course, the schedule will alter around November, cuz of NaNoWriMo**. **But that'll come up next week with Asking the Cast. So until then, read on, folks! :D**

* * *

Oh... My... _GAWD_...

It was sooo _hoooot oooouuuut_...

"Aaaaah... Aaaaaah..." And Luffy is not helping the situation.

Not.

At.

All.

"Would you stop that, Luffy!?" Nami snapped. "You're just wasting energy!"

"I'm burning..." So am I... "Can't even sweat..." Me neither...

Then again, it's kinda nice not having it burn my eyes whenever it drips into them...

But alas, I now have sand in places _I really didn't want to know were there..._

I sighed, shrugging a bit to shift my bag. Granted, I'm super strong, but the fact that it's pressed against my back makes it feel super sweaty...

"Is it getting heavy for you?" Eh?

I blinked, turning to Ace. "Wha...? Oh, no! I'm fine!"

"You sure?" He asked. "I can carry it for you, if you want..."

... Is he serious!? "No no! It's okay! I got it!" I insisted, waving my hands. "Really. Thank you, but I've got it!"

"Ugh..." I blinked, looking back behind me. Zoro was nice enough to cart Chopper along on a sled, as he laid there, panting.

Poor little guy...

I'd run and cuddle him, but that may not help him much...

"I'm fine in the cold..." Chopper spoke hoarsely. "But I can't stand the heat..."

"It's because of all that fur..." Usopp stated, slouching over his walking stick. "Why don't you remove that costume?"

Chopper got irked at that, and expanded. "DON'T MESS WITH THE REINDEER, PUNK!!"

"GYAAAAA!! A MONSTER!!" That's what you get, Usopp!

Zoro sighed angrily, tugging at the sled. "Chopper! Don't get huge like that, or else I won't pull you!"

I sighed, walking over. "I can pull him, if ya want..." I said, holding out my hand.

Zoro glanced at me, then shook his head. "No. I can handle it. He just has to stay small..."

I shrugged, turning back to walk with the group. "If you insist. I'm too tired to insist myself, anyway..."

Really, I was. It's a pain in the ass to trudge around in the desert, after all.

"Ugh..." Luffy whined, looking at the barrel of water he had. "Waaateeeer..."

Nami sighed. "Fine. But just enough to fill your mouth. Got that, Luffy?"

"Uh-huh..." Luffy said, putting the straw in his mouth. He then took a sip, inflating his cheeks and making him look like a squirrel with a load of nuts in his mouth.

... No, we won't comment on that. Nope. Not at all...

"THAT'S TOO MUCH!!" Nami snapped, smacking him upside the head with Usopp, causing him to spit it all out.

"GIVE IT TO ME!! THAT WAS YOUR THIRTEENTH SWALLOW!!" Really? You counted?

"NO, WAIT!! YOU JUST DRANK!! IT'S MY TURN NOW!!" And Sanji now joins the fun!

And as they fought over the water, Vivi tried to get them to stop, and I stood back and watched.

It's too damn hot out to get into mindless tiffs, if you ask me...

"They should've just let him swallow..." I muttered, watching on.

"I agree..." Eh? What is it with Ace and standing next to me? "At least then it would hydrate someone and not the sand..."

I shook off my question temporarily. "Ditto..."

Vivi looked at me helplessly. "Amie-san, could you get them to stop please? They're wasting energy!"

I blinked, glancing at Zoro, who was still pulling Chopper with the sled, and I sighed, rolling up my sleeves, causing Ace to give me a strange look.

"Okay, no prob." I said, walking over to the fighting dust-cloud. "I toss, you catch. Comprendé?"

"Er, right!" Vivi said, stepping back.

"What is she gonna do?" I could only smirk at Ace's question, flexing my hands.

"Okay!" I called, grabbing Nami and pulling her out of the dust cloud, shoving her gently towards Vivi. "Play time is over, kiddies!" I then grabbed Sanji and pushed him towards Ace. All that was left was Usopp and Luffy, and I just held them by the collars of their shirts up into the air. Luffy clutched the barrel, and Usopp looked just a tad scared at being randomly held up like he was.

"We're wasting time and energy." I stated. "Let's just keep going. Okay?"

... What!? I can act like a grown-up sometimes!

"Sure, just put me down!" Usopp stated.

I grinned, lowering them. "Good." I stated. "And Luffy, share the water!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Uh-huh...

"All right!" I said, turning back towards the direction we were headed, seeing Ace staring at me with widened eyes. "Let's keep going!"

"You didn't have to yank me like that..." Nami groused as we heard Sanji shouting angrily at Luffy shortly after we started walking again.

"Sorry..." I said sheepishly. "Vivi asked for help, and that was the first thing that came to mind..."

Nami merely sighed. "Whatever... just... not so rough next time, alright?"

I smiled. "Okie-dokie-pokie-smokie!"

Nami merely gave me a look, then grinned tiredly. "Ugh... sometimes I wonder how you retain that energy..." Nami said, slinging an arm across my shoulders.

The added heat didn't make me feel any more comfortable. "It doesn't help that you're hugging me. It's too hot for hugs, Nami!" I whined, struggling weakly.

Nami only grinned. "Payback!"

"No faaaaiiiiiir!" I whined. "Doesn't this torture you too?"

Nami only shrugged. "Only if you struggle like you are right now..." She then tightened her grip on me. "But that just means you have to stop struggling!"

"Oy, Vivi! I'm starving! Let's eat!" I paused in my struggling and looked at Luffy, his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth.

Vivi looked at him. "But we're not even a quarter of the way to Yuba yet, Luffy-san..." Oh, she HAD to be KIDDING ME!!

Luffy frowned. "Geez you're dumb." I highly doubt you're one to talk. "Haven't you ever heard that proverb? 'Eat when thou art hungry'!"

...Now I know for a fact that he made that up...

Vivi sighed, smiling. "I understand..." She said. "Why don't we take a break when we reach the next rock?"

THANK YOU, VIVI!!

"Yosh!" Luffy said. "Janken time! Loser has to take our bags!"

I could only blink. He had to be kidding, right...?

But we did get in a large circle, and on the count of three, we chose our signs.

And slowly, but surely...

Luffy lost.

I sighed in relief when I put my bag on the sled he would have to take, and felt a slight coolness on my back. "Ah..."

Because no real words had to be said. The relief was _that_ great...

And with that, we continued. The pace was a bit faster, and this time, I kinda hung back with Nami and Zoro, who still dragged Chopper on the little sled behind him.

"You sure you don't wanna take a break with that?" I asked.

Zoro shook my head. "I got it."

I couldn't help but frown. "Are you mad at me?"

Zoro blinked, raising an eyebrow and looked at me. "What do you mean."

I pointed at him. "That was the first time you actually looked at me ever since I told you..."

Zoro cringed faintly, then turned ahead. "I'm still thinking..."

...? That's it? "Really? You're not mad at me for any reason at all?"

Zoro shook his head faintly. "Nope."

Uh-huh...

... Well, I won't press it...

"Luffy, don't drop it!" Nami called, and I paused to look behind us, seeing Luffy a bit of a ways behind us, panting and whining.

Sanji looked as well. "You lost at Janken, so don't complain! Just pull!"

"All right!" Eh? Usopp? "Rocks sighted dead ahead!"

I didn't even get a second to contemplate when all of a sudden Luffy zipped past us like a rubbery Road Runner...

"YAHOO!! BREAK TIIIIME!!"

"Wow! He's fast!" Usopp shouted, shocked.

"How he does it, I have no clue..." I muttered, sighing. "Just looking at him run like that makes me tired..." I paused, then turned to Nami. "We aren't running now, are we?"

Nami turned to me and gave me a strange look. "Are you serious? Of course not!"

"Oh..." I said. I then grinned. "Good!"

"OH NOOOO!!" Eh?

We all turned to see Luffy running back, apparently having left all our stuff back at the rock.

... How come I have a bad feeling...?

"Chopper!" Luffy cried. "There's a bunch of dying birds back there! Come on, we have to heal them!"

Chopper stood up. "O... okay!"

Vivi's eyes widened. "Oh no...!" She said, rushing off to where Luffy and Chopper were headed. "Wait! Luffy-san! Those birds aren't really...!"

And with that, I felt my stomach drop.

Don't tell me...

"Come on!" I blinked, feeling Nami grab my arm. "Let's hurry and see what's going on!"

"Right!" Doooon't teeeell meeee...

"OH NO!!" _Dooooooooooon't teeeeeeeeell meeeeeee_!

"ALL OUR STUFF IS GONE!!" Dammit, Luffy! I said don't tell me!


	74. LOL We're Still in the Desert

We're screwed.

"THERE WERE DYING BIRDS HERE!!!!" _Sooooooooo screeeeeeeweeeed..._ "I SWEAR!!!!!"

"They were Warasagi." Really, Vivi? So those were the birds who screwed us over? "They're called 'Thieves of the Desert'. They fool travelers and steal their luggage."

... Yeah, we're still screwed either way...

"THAT LUGGAGE WAS FOR THREE DAYS, LUFFY!!!!" Sanji shouted, grabbing Luffy by the shirt. "HOW COULD YOU LET A BUNCH OF BIRDS STEAL IT!?!?!"

I only sighed, pressing my hands onto my forehead, trying to push the oncoming headache away.

I was tired, hungry, and thirsty. I probably wasn't the only one. But either way, this was getting old quickly...

I was getting cranky, yes. I wasn't happy-perky-adorable-Amie-chwan all the time, you know...

"CUT IT OUT!!!!!" Eh? Zoro?

I looked at him as he removed his hood and sat down. "Let's take a rest. You're getting angry because of the heat, so just chill for a minute..." He then looked at Vivi. "We're going to arrive at Yuba by nightfall, right?"

Vivi nodded. "Yes..."

"If it's an oasis, then we're just going to have to have patience..." Zoro stated, sighing. "Just forget about this. Thinking about this makes my throat dry..."

I sighed, pushing my own hood off. "He's kinda got a point... even I'm too tired to be all cheerful and funny..." I said, flopping down on the ground.

"THERE THEY ARE!!!!!" Eh!?

I looked up to see Luffy dash off, and when I turned to see what he was dashing after, I gawked.

It was a bunch of DAMN buzzards with OUR LUGGAGE!!!!!

"DON'T FOLLOW THEM, LUFFY!!!!!" Nami snapped. "HOW WILL YOU GET BACK!?!?!"

"YEAH, THAT WOULD BE EVEN WORSE!!!! COME BACK, LUFFY!!!!" Yeah, that is a bit of a problem, isn't it?

Sanji snorted. "That moron..."

The wind blew, and I fought a sigh of relief, feeling it brush against my face and neck. It was a blessed relief.

Then I spared a glance at Zoro, who was trying to get the sweat off of his face.

Sweaty Zoro...

Yeah, he looks pretty sexy all sweaty like that...

I then got images of a naked, sweaty Zoro in my head, and I felt my face flush. I yelped, covering my face with my hands then, hoping I was a little subtle.

"Amie-chan, what's wrong?" Apparently, I wasn't...

I spared a glance at Nami. "Nothing's wrong..."

Nami only gave me a weird look, looked at Zoro, then at me again.

She then grinned. "Oh, _I_ see..."

I furrowed my brow at her. "Don't..."

She raised her hand. "I won't. Don't worry..."

We halted our conversation, and I removed my hands when there was screaming, and we saw Luffy running back over to us.

Accompanied by a camel.

And you know what was happening?

"He's being chased...!"

"IT'S A SANDORA LIZARD!!!!" Oh, what a lovely day...

"Amie-chwan, don't worry." I blinked at Sanji. "We'll take care of this..."

Zoro only sighed as I felt my brow twitch. "What star was I born under that gave me all this trouble...?"

I only sighed. "Fine. You guys go and have fun..." I said, leaning against the rock wall.

"Don't look so down..." I looked over at Ace as Sanji and Zoro dashed off to help Luffy kick lizard ass. "I'm still here..."

I couldn't help but grin, eyes closing. "Thanks, Ace..."

"No, wait...!" Vivi called. "You don't understand!"

My eyes snapped right back open as a giant tremor erupted under my feet. I looked up, only to see one of those lizards right in front of me.

"They hunt in packs!" Well, shit...

First, our luggage is stolen. Second, I'm forced to stay behind in a fight... _again_... And now this.

Well, fuck it!

"I've got it!" Oh HELL naw!

"No!" I said, standing and reaching into my purse, causing Ace to blink. Screw the fact that I'm gonna steal his thunder. I'm hot, tired, thirsty, and PISSED OFF!!!! "_I've_ got it!"

And with that, I whipped out my hammer, the head expanding in gigantic size, and I leapt up, smashing my hammer down onto the lizard's skull, hearing it crack and sending a small tidal wave of sand against the rock walls.

I landed on top of its head, tapping my hammer on it and grinning, the head shrinking down to its normal size.

"Now that..." I said, grinning wildly. "Is how it's done..."

The others gawked at me. All except Nami, who sputtered the sand out of her mouth and glared.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" She asked.

I only snickered, my hammer liquefying and going into my purse. "Nah, but it felt good!" I said, hopping down.

Nami sighed. "You really need to start being careful..." She said. "Honestly, you're so reckless!"

"Nami-san's right, Amie-san." Vivi stated. "There could be spies all the way out here, and who knows who they work for!"

"You all worry too much!" I said, grinning, then turning to Ace, who was still blinking...

... Wait... is that a _blush!?_ "Oy, dude! You okay?"

Ace blinked. "Wha...?" He asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Hmm... Must be the heat...

"SUGOI!!!!" Well! Guess Luffy's okay! "MORE MEAT!!!!" Oy...

I only sat back down as Sanji got to work on the lizards, using a rock to actually cook the meat, leaving it in big chunks on skewers.

And throughout all this, I noticed that the camel that Luffy was with when they were being chased by that giant lizard was still there. Chopper did too, and he began to strike up a conversation with it.

Seemed like they met before.

It was then that Luffy tried to get on it, but the camel merely snorted and yanked him off.

Hmm... me guess that he has a sore back?

"I am a chivalrous camel." Chopper translated for him. "I thank you for rescuing me... unfortunately, I won't let any of you guys ride..."

As Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy proceeded to beat up the poor thing, I only sighed, turning to Nami, who looked like she was thinking.

Granted, Luffy thinking is DOWN RIGHT DISASTROUS, Nami thinking is STILL disastrous, but not as severely....

It was still pretty darn disastrous, though...

When they were done, leaving the camel looking rather bruised, Nami grinned, approaching it and petting its head.

"I'm so sorry my friends were mean to you..." She cooed, causing the camel to swoon and swoop down, allowing her to get on. "What a good boy! What should I call you?"

I could only cringe as the camel rose, tongue hanging out as they offered up terrible named for the poor thing.

Granted, I downright HATED albino bunnies, I also kind of disliked camels.

Had a bad experience with one when I was little and was with my mom for "take your daughter to work" day". She was a veterinary technician, and they just so happened to have a camel that had something going on, if I could remember correctly, his one foot...?

Either way, it was just... _bad_ for me...

I... _really_ don't want to remember it...

"I'm calling you Eyelash!" ... And that was a terrible name for a camel.

"Get on, Vivi!" Nami called down, causing Vivi to step back warily.

"Er, no thanks." Vivi stated. I then yelped as I felt my arm tugged. "Here! Let Amie-san ride!"

"Ah... I don't think that's a good-!" I was cut off as I felt myself yanked back and pulled onto the camel's back.

"It's okay!" Nami stated, adjusting her hood. "You like animals, after all. Right?"

"Um..." I started, only to yelp as Nami yanked my hood back onto my head.

"Of course you do!" I huffed as she faced forward again, only to be jostled as Eye Lash stood, and I quickly readjusted myself.

"Okay, okay!" I said. "Just... be careful..."

Nami only grinned. "Don't worry!" She said. "We should be able to reach Alabasta a bit faster now!"

And with that, Nami kicked her feet and I yelped, grabbing onto her waist as if it were my only life line. "Let's go, Eye Lash!"

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!!!!" I heard the others cry out as we started galloping away.

"Well, hurry up!" Nami called back. "If you get lost in the desert, you'll never make it out alive!"

Our only response?

"SCREW YOU!!!!!"

"I STILL LOVE YOU, NAMI-SWAAAN!!!!" Well, ain't that sweet...

**_THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A BIG FAT LINEBREAK HERE BUT INSTEAD ALL YOU GET ARE THESE FUNNY WORDS THAT FORM SENTENCES!!!!!_**

**Yeah, sorry about it being another short chapter, guys. Writer's block is starting to sink in...**

**Zoro: Doesn't help when your birthday's on the 5****th****, and you're starting to get some of your presents now...**

**It's not my fault that I like video games! –Pets DS.- Ah, Animal Crossing... how you prevent me from getting anything done...**

**Crew: That's a bad thing!**

**Anyway, for those of you who haven't heard, or seen, I've got bad news...**

**Amie: Does it have to do with ****Ask The One Piece Attempt's Cast****? Cuz that's been missing from your story list for a while...**

**Yeah, it has to do with that... See... the Admin(s) removed it.**

**Crew: WHAT!?!?!**

**Yeah... It broke some guidelines... **

**Chopper: So that means there's no more questions...?**

**I'm afraid so...**

**Luffy: Aw, man... those were fun...**

**Chopper: Yeah...**

**Well... I may still be able to squeeze the questions I received in my Inbox/reviews here on these author notes... But I'm afraid that ****I will not be accepting any more questions for the crew.**** I do apologize for that, but with my life being so busy right now, I really can't do it. **

**Amie: Don't strain yourself...**

**... Oh! That reminds me! I got a question related to TOPA about a possible The New Jounin rewrite!**

**Crew: Really?**

**Amie: That has nothing to do with TOPA...**

**Yeah, but they asked whether or not I'm gonna put this story on hiatus...**

**Crew: WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!**

**And the answer is: ****No. No I'm not putting The One Piece Attempt on hiatus****.**

**Amie: Oh, thank gawd...**

**I'm putting my original story planned for NaNoWriMo on hiatus instead.**

**Amie:... Wait, what?**

**Yeah... I had the plot in my head. It was **_**right there**_**... but when I went to write it down... it kinda... fluttered away...**

**Amie: -Headdesk.-**

**Eh heh... well... at least you may get a rewrite started soon!**

**Amie: Ooooy...**

**Anyway, folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter, hopefully out by next week! Hopefully, it'll be a bit longer, schedule pending...**


	75. LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE

**FINALLY!!!!! The next chapter! IS COMPLEEETE!!!!**

**Amie: What took you so long?**

**Writer's block is a horrible thing...**

**Amie: Ah...**

**Well, folks, it may be a bit awkward, and I do apologize for that. Either way, I do hope you still like the chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

We had been walking for a while, and Eye Lash seemed to be cooperating with us...

For the moment...

Either way, I was still uncomfortable. And for some odd reason, it wasn't just Eye Lash...

Every since we started out trek, I realized that I was actually feeling kind of exhausted. It was so bad that I was sleepy, but I couldn't fall asleep, as I was also having a bit of a headache and feeling flushed...

Maybe it had something to do with this whole Heart Shell business... I was quite perky in Drum, after all...

"Amie-chan, could you not lean up against me...?" Nami said, and I heard her irkness.

"'M sorry, Nami..." I mumbled, sitting up relatively straight. "I just feel tired..."

Nami then looked towards me. She then frowned. "Eye Lash, can you stop for a minute?"

He did, and Nami turned a bit more towards me, and I felt my eye lids droop as she held my face and tilted it, looking at me. She then put her hand on my forehead and frowned.

"You don't look so good..." Nami said. "Hold on..."

And with that, Nami turned and fished in our bags. "Drat. That's right. Those damn buzzards stole our water!" She then turned back to the reigns. "Don't worry, Amie-chan! We'll turn back and find the others!"

I only murmured my response into her back as Eye Lash turned and began to dash off, following the tracks that we'd left behind, feeling the headache I was starting to get become much stronger with each passing step.

"NAAAAAAAAMIIIII-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!" That wasn't helping either...

"Hey!" Nami said, reaching a halt. "Chopper! I need you to look at Amie-chan!"

"I'm not that bad off!" I whined, sitting up again.

"OH NO!!!! AMIE-CHWAN!!!!!" That isn't HELPING THE HEADACHE!!!!!

"Amie-chan, can you come down here, please?" And get off this camel? Hell yes!

I sat up, only to feel hands at my waist. I partly wanted it to be Zoro, but instead, it was Sanji, smoke billowing from his cigarette as he seemed almost erratic.

"Come down, Amie-chwan! I shall catch you!" Ugh... he better. I don't want to add ass-pain to my seemingly growing number of pains that I was currently experiencing.

With that, I fiddled around, doing my best to get off the frickin' camel, only to see white specks dancing in the corners of my eyes when I moved too fast, and with that, I lost balance, falling into Sanji's arms and causing him to stagger back a bit.

"Ooouuuch..." I whined.

"I'm sorry, Amie-chwan..." Sanji muttered, and I felt ground under me. "Chopper!"

"Right!"

Ugh... I hated this...

I never liked being fussed over whenever I was sick or injured.

... Then again, I used to get sick a lot, and I was a very clumsy kid...

I flinched as Chopper coaxed my eyes opened, and he looked very serious.

"She's dehydrated. But it's strange..." Chopper stated. "I've never seen someone get dehydrated so quickly before..."

"It's probably because she's a Calypsian." Ah... that was Vivi... "They're people who worship the Goddess of Water, and this is a desert that hasn't received rain in three years..."

Vivi seemed to be kneeling next to me as well now... "... Wait!" She breathed, and I felt rustling in the little purse Nami lent to me. I pried my own eyes open to see Vivi unclasp the silver chain of my necklace and then lean over, placing it around my neck and reclasping it.

It was almost as if someone poured a bucket of cold water over me, but it wasn't as jarring. My vision cleared, and the headache was almost completely gone. I sat up, looking around.

"W-Wha...?" I breathed. I then looked at Vivi. "What did you do...?"

"It may be best to have your heart where it should belong instead of hidden in a purse..." Vivi explained. "It may not be a permanent solution, but it's helping."

"Ah..." I muttered, staring down at my hands. I then looked at Vivi and grinned. "Thank you!"

Vivi grinned and nodded.

"Well!" I said, standing up with Sanji and Vivi. "Let's continue, shall we?"

And with that, I looked around, blinking. "Where's Ace?"

"He got lost!" Oh dear.

"Oh really?" Nami stated. "Did HE get lost or did YOU lose HIM?"

"The other way around." Uh-huh... Had a feeling...

"Well, all right!" Nami stated. "We're going to have to go track down Ace, then continue to Yuba! Come on, Amie-chan! Saddle up!"

"Oh no!" I said, stepping back and waving my hands up. "I don't want to ride the camel again! No offense to Eye Lash..."

"It'll help conserve your energy out here in the desert!" I glanced down at Chopper. "It's for the best."

I only pouted. "Do I really have to...?"

Zoro seemed to sigh, and I yelped as he swooped in, slinging me over his shoulder.

"HEY!!!!" Sanji snapped. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT A LADY!!!!"

"Nami, you ready?" Oh crap!

"No! No tossie the sick person!" I cried, flailing. "I am NOT a ragdoll!"

"Well, either you're riding the camel, or someone else is carrying you!" Zoro snapped. "I'm not going to be in charge of making sure you don't pass out in the middle of the desert while we're walking!"

"I'll carry you, Amie-chwaaan!" I heard Sanji swoon.

I frowned. "But I don't want anyone straining themselves carrying me...!"

"It won't be a hassle for me, Amie-chwaaan!" Oh boy...

"Then you're getting on this camel and you're not gonna complain!" Zoro stated firmly.

I huffed. "Fine... but only until we get some water! Then I'm walking on my own!"

"Only if Chopper says it's okay." Zoro stated, and I felt myself being lifted onto the camel, and I blinked, seeing some specks as all the blood that had went towards my brain started to rush back throughout the rest of my body. "You gonna be okay?"

When the specks died down, I looked at Zoro, grinned, then nodded. "I think I'll be fine now..."

"Okay..." Zoro stated. "Let's keep going, then."

And we did, in our original formation. Well, excluding Ace, who we were looking for at that moment.

There was bickering, but I kinda blocked it out, trying my best not to concentrate on the fact that I was being forced to ride a camel.

Stupid Heart Shell... HONESTLY!

"OI!!!!" Eh? Who's that? Sounds familiar...

"IT'S ACE!!!!" Luffy shouted, dashing off.

"Ah... _there_ he is!" Nami said, sighing with relief.

I peered over her shoulder to see Ace riding up on a lizard of sorts, food and a large barrel being dragged behind him.

_Please_ tell me Ace got that stuff for us!

"I got a whole load of food and water for you guys!" Ace stated, pointing behind him.

"Hey! Thanks a lot!" Sanji said happily.

"Yeah, thanks, Ace!" I called, scooting around so I could get off the camel without too much trouble, only to yelp when Nami slapped my shoulder.

Wow... it actually kinda hurt...

... Maybe I'm worse off than I thought out here in this desert...

"Let me go down first, then I'll help you!" Nami snapped, slowly slipping down herself.

"Wow... Ace is something else, isn't he?" Usopp muttered.

Nami grinned, her feet touching the ground. "He sure is!" She said, holding her hands out, and I grabbed at them, and she helped me off of Eye Lash. "Unlike some little brother we know..."

"My throat is so dry..." Chopper cried.

Ace grinned. "Oh! Drink up, then!"

"Me too!" Luffy sang as both he and Chopper went for the barrel.

"Oy! Let Amie-chan get some, too! We almost lost her back there!" Nami snapped, and I sighed.

"Honestly, Nami. I can-!" I was cut off as there was a bit of a fight. I looked over, only to see Sanji come twirling over with a small cup full of water.

"Here you go, Amie-chwan!" Sanji said happily.

I could only blink. "Uh... thank you..." I said, grinning slightly, then taking a drink from the cup. The water was nice and cool going down my throat, and the coolness spread through my body like some kind of strange wild fire. It was incredibly refreshing.

I don't think I would ever take water for granted again...

"You got this from the Rebel Army!?" What!?

"Yeah..." I looked at Ace. "Well, it was obvious that they were fakes, though..."

"What do you mean by 'fakes'?" What _else_ would he mean?

"I mean they're calling themselves the Rebel Army and are acting as bodyguards for the village..." Ace explained. "They were so grateful they didn't even think twice about it..."

As they continued their conversation, I wandered over to the barrel to get a refill, seeing as I had already finished my first portion of water. Hopefully, they wouldn't mind. What with Chopper claiming I was dehydrated and all...

"Vivi-chan, should we teach these guys a thing or two?" Eh? Violence? Kicking ass? Taking names? What?

"Well, as far as using the villagers as prey..." Ace stated. "Thieves and this fake Rebel Army aren't that much different. But, the villagers have been at peace ever since they came along... You still wanna do something?"

That... is actually kinda hard to give a definite answer to...

I mean, on one hand, it's really bad to lie about something like this. ESPECIALLY at times of war and all...

And on the other, it protects the village and gives them some kind of hope... or... something like that...

So, it's kind of hard to say...

"The country is in no shape to keep an eye on every village right now..." Vivi said. "The best thing for the villages to do is to maintain peace by them selves..."

Vivi then grinned. "But, I want to test them first." She said.

Nami blinked. "Test them?"

"Yes." Vivi said. "If those fake rebels really have a sense of responsibility to protect the village, then I don't think it matters what they call themselves."

Ace smirked. "So you want to test their hearts, then?"

Vivi nodded. "I feel bad for asking this of you all, but there's something I'd like for you to do..."

"My pleasure, Vivi-chan!" Sanji said, grinning.

I giggled, raising my hand."I'm in! Definitely!"

"You're sick!" Nami snapped.

I pouted. "But I got better..." I whimpered. "It's not like I was turned into a newt..."

Luffy laughed. "Yosha!" He said. "Things are gonna get interesting!"

Oh crap, Luffy! You just jinxed us!

After discussing the fact that we were JUST THERE to look intimidating and actually see if they would attack us instead of us kicking their asses to kingdom come, we stood around the entrance, waiting for them to come out.

... Well, all of us except Nami, Vivi, and Eye Lash. They hid behind a cactus.

I decided to stand in-between Luffy and Chopper, who was in his Heavy Point form. And since I highly doubted these guys would find me intimidating normally, I decided to summon my hammer, which I held in both my hands across my shoulders, its head in its normal size, holding a scowl.

But, even after drinking a couple of glasses full of water, having my hammer out made me fell very... well... stretched thin...

But I reassured myself that this wouldn't last long, and that I was _not_ going to pass out.

And as soon as I thought that, the doors opened, and out came five random guys, who looked either way, as if trying to run.

As soon as they looked each way and realized they were surrounded, they looked quite terrified.

"HAVE AT 'EM, REBELS!!!!" The villagers weren't apparently helping them...

"Who the hell are you? Rebels, was it?" Way to pull the tough-guy act, Luffy.

"O-Of course not!" I'm guessing this is the leader... "We're just passing through!"

"Listen up, pirate scum!" I looked up to see one of the villagers standing on top of the doorway. "The Rebel Army here is going to crush you into the sand! You'd better prepare yourselves!"

"WOULD YOU JERKS STAY OUT OF THIS!?!?!"

Um... wow...

So far, I'm not impressed...

"So you guys _are_ rebels!" ... I'm sorry, Luffy. Whenever I try to picture you as a bad guy, I have to fight from laughing. You're just too nice!

They seemed to look around a bit, and talk amongst themselves, and I had to fight from slouching. I was starting to feel a bit tired, myself.

I fought a swallow, and saw Chopper glance at me. He better not go into Doctor-mode just yet!

"YOU BASTARDS, GUESS WHAT!!!!" What? "WE'RE NOT THE ONLY REBELS HERE!!!!!"

There was a bit of a dramatic pause, and I raised an eyebrow. He had to be kidding...

... Right?

"Here in this village..." He continued. "... ARE ONE-HUNDRED-MILLION OF OUR NAKAMA!!!!"

...

...

... Yeah, he was kidding...

"WHAT!?!?! ONE-HUNDRED-MILLION!?!?!" Oh, for crying out-!

"HE'S OBVIOUSLY PULLING OUR LEGS!!!!" I snapped.

"EXACTLY!!!!" Usopp agreed. "They're bluffing!"

"What!? It was a lie!?" Luffy cried in shock.

"Duuuh!" I said slowly.

"Oh, it was a lie..." And you believed it _too_, Chopper!?

"Hey, you!" Luffy stated, raising his fist. "How dare you trick me!"

... I think you're just gullible, Luffy...

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!!!!" HUH!?!?!

And with that, the leader went flying, and I gawked. I thought we _wouldn't_ be beating the fakes up!

And as Luffy started approaching the others, I lowered my hammer, rolling my shoulders back as I actually swallowed this time.

It looked like we were actually going to have to fight these guys off...

But before Luffy could even land a hand on them, the leader dashed back over and grabbed Luffy by the wrist, nose dripping with blood, and I could only blink, trying to hear what he was saying...

... Only to see him punch Luffy in the face.

And that was when the other fakes decided they wanted to join in the fun.

Oh boy...

Now, I would typically be all gung-ho for a fight, but right now I dun feel so good...

So...

And with that, Luffy sat up and began laughing.

"That's the spirit!" He said. "Now I'm really in the mood to kick Crocodile's ass!"

Aw, crap! I think he's about to blow our cover!

Thankfully, Usopp waved over. Apparently, we got the signal.

And with that, Sanji grabbed Luffy and bolted, Usopp following. And as soon as my pendant retreated back to its rightful place, I ran off, right behind Zoro.

"Shitheads! Curse you, Rebel Army!" Way to go, Sanji!

"I've never seen such strong-looking rebels in my life!" Hooray, Usopp!

"I... I can't bring myself to say it!" Ah... typical Zoro!

"Waaah! You're just a bunch of meanie-heads!" And me being a stereotypical whiney chick. Hoo-rah... Bleh...

"Wait for me!" We'll ALWAYS wait for yooouuu, Choppeeeer!

... Crap, now I'm starting to sound like Sanji. Now, kiddies, bestiality is bad, mmkay...?

Besides, I still like Zoro too much...

And thinking that caused a pang in my heart as Nami yanked me onto Eye Lash and we continued running. As Ace joined up with the group again, I glanced at Zoro, who was grinning, Chopper on his shoulders.

If he ever comes to a decision, and it's no, I will try my best to remain his friend, and support him as such...

... But I really hope he says yes...


	76. Yuba and Mr Toto!

**Wow. This is done early! WHOO!!!! 8D**

**Anyway, I fear for this chapter. It's crappy, and towards the end, I especially fear that it's a tad OOC. I wanted to not post it, but Mrs. Monkey D. Hitachiinx3 asked me very kindly to "DO IT!!!! GO GO GO!!!!" So it's here... XP**

**I apologize if it's OOC/a piece of crap! Soooorryyyy! ;.;**

**

* * *

  
**

After we dealt with the rebels, a couple of things happened.

For one, Ace ran into someone who claimed that this Blackbeard guy had apparently left Alabasta and has moved on. So, he left us to continue his search.

He didn't leave, however, without giving Luffy this random little slip of paper that would apparently help them see each other again.

Nami sewed it into the little red sash that went across Luffy's hat so he wouldn't lose it.

After that, Luffy suffered from hallucinations. _Again_. So Zoro and Chopper had to go get him.

We apparently stopped by some ruins and stuff. I really don't know.

... Actually, a lot of this is quite a blur. Mostly because I was sleeping most of the time on top of Eye Lash.

I mean, I _tried _walking on my own, but apparently I fell asleep standing up, so Zoro had to carry me back to the group and decided that, yes, I needed to ride atop of Eye Lash still.

It sucked.

But still, I got a lot of sleep while riding Eye Lash.

One of the drawbacks, though, is that I was wide awake now, the sun beginning to set and the temperature barely budging.

Being wide awake on top of a camel doesn't really give one much to do.

So I did the next best logical thing.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Oh."

Pause.

"... Are we there yet?"

"_No..."_

"Oh..."

Another pause.

"... Are we th-?"

"Amie-chan, if you ask me that one more time, I'm kicking you off this camel!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh."

And with that, I pouted, leaning back slightly on my part of the saddle as Nami tried to concentrate on Eye Lash. I let out a sigh, then grinned, thinking of something to entertain myself.

And with that...

... I popped my lips.

I paused for a moment, the popped them again. I snickered, then turned the lip-popping into some strange melody that I was making up off the top of my head.

After a while, I noticed Nami's shoulders shaking, so I paused in my lip-popping to turn to Vivi, who was walking next to us.

"Hey, Vivi?" She turned to me. "Are we there yet?"

"THAT'S IT!!!!" I heard Nami snap. "YOU'RE GETTING OFF THIS CAMEL!!!!"

I yelped, holding onto the saddle as Nami tried shoving me off with her foot.

I doubted Eye Lash was comfortable.

"Wait! Please stop!" Eh? Vivi? "Yuba's not that far off! We should be there really soon!"

I blinked at her, Nami pausing in her foot-pushing. "What? Really?"

Vivi then nodded. "Yes."

"YAHOO!!!!!" Luffy shouted. "LET'S HURRY!!!!"

And with that, he bolted.

"DON'T RUN AHEAD OF THE GROUP, MORON!!!!!" Ah, good times... Gooood tiiiiiimes...

* * *

Night came, and with it, came the cold.

And wind. Lots of wind.

Wind and sand make it VERY hard to keep your eyes open, let alone try to see a little city in the middle of the desert.

Either way, we had slowed down, covering our faces. I did my best to hide my face in Nami's back. She didn't seem to mind that much, though. She didn't try kicking me off Eye Lash again, that was for sure.

I leaned up again, though, when Vivi began talking.

"THERE!!!!" She called. "DO YOU SEE THAT LIGHT!?!?!"

I blinked, leaning around Nami, making sure my scarf covered the lower part of my face as I looked.

... I... kinda... see it...

"I can't tell! There's so much sand blowing about!" I hear that, Luffy...

"Wait..." Vivi said, lowering her scarf slightly, eyes widened. "There's something wrong with this town!"

She stepped a bit ahead, and her hands dropped. "YUBA'S BEING ATTACKED BY A SANDSTORM!!!!!"

We waited a bit for the storm to calm down before we continued onward to the sand-covered oasis town called Yuba.

I sighed, looking up into the sky. Luck didn't like us, did she?

Not. At. All.

"Damn." Eh? Zoro? Why are you carrying Usopp? "This isn't any different from Erumalu..."

"Isn't this supposed to be an oasis, Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked as Luffy glanced around, tongue hanging out. Nami got off Eye Lash and helped me down, and I did a little dance to shake some extra sand off of my clothes.

The effort was futile.

"The ground level rose..." Vivi stated. "The oasis is being swallowed up..."

Bad old desert! How dare you eat Yuba without our permission!

"Travelers, eh? You must be tired from your trip through the desert..." Eh? "I'm afraid this place is a little dried up..."

We turned to see an old, withered man digging into the sand with a shovel. I guess it was to dig up some water... or... something...

I'm not a genius when it comes to desert-living, as it's clearly obvious.

The villager turned to face us, and Vivi automatically covered her face. "You can still rest here. We have plenty inns. That's what we're known for..."

"Excuse me..." Vivi started. "We heard that the Rebellion was based here..."

By the look on the villager's face, that was a bad question to ask. "What do you want with the rebellion?"

And with that, he snapped, tossing barrels and everything else that he could get his hands on at us. "DON'T TELL ME YOU WANT TO JOIN THOSE FILTHY REBELS!!!!"

I personally got a head full of barrel that broke into pieces and continued passed, leaving me with splinters decorating a couple of strands of hair and on my scarf, which I picked out when he eventually calmed down...

And ran out of stuff to throw.

"Those fools aren't here anymore!!!" The villager finished, turning back to his shovel.

"WHAAT!?!?! NO WAY!!!!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO!?!?!" Cuz DEMMIT! I did NOT want to have come ALL THIS WAY for NOTHING!!!!

"That storm you just saw wasn't the first attack on the town." The villager said, digging still. "The storms have come more and more frequently! The sand has been steadily eating away at the oasis, and now it is as you see today. Without the circulation of goods, the Rebellion cannot continue. They moved their base to Katorea."

Vivi flinched. Oh dear...

"Oy, Vivi!" Luffy said, turning to her. "Where is it?"

Vivi flinched more. "It's the oasis next to Nanohana..."

"WHAAAT!?!?!" Aw, crap... ALL THAT TRAVELLING FOR NOTHING!!!!

"Wait... Vivi...!? Did you just say Vivi!?" ... Double crap.

"HEY, MISTER, VIVI'S NOT A PRINCESS, OKAY!?!?!" Luffy shouted, and my brow twitched.

"DON'T TELL HIM, MORON!!!!" Cue Zoro and Usopp smacking him upside the head.

"Vivi-chan, is that really you!?" Looking at the villager, I could only blink. He looked like was about to cry.

That was when my brain finally decided to remember something.

This was Mr. Toto...

"I'm so glad you're alive!" He cried, rushing forward, his hands on her shoulders. "You remember me, don't you!? Probably not... I've lost some weight."

Vivi gasped. "Mr. Toto...!?"

Tears began falling off Mr. Toto's face. "That's right!"

Vivi could only cover her mouth, shock clearly written on her face.

"Listen to me, Vivi-chan!" Mr. Toto stated. "I believe in the king! He would never betray his country! Isn't that right!?"

With that, Mr. Toto bowed to the ground. "This rebellion is absurd! Please... I beg of you... stop those fools! You're the only one who can!"

Vivi lowered her hand, and she seemed to push down her shock, pulling out a handkerchief and holding it out to Mr. Toto.

"Mr. Toto." She said, removing her hood, grinning. "We will stop the rebellion, so don't worry!"

"Thank you..." Mr. Toto said, taking the handkerchief. "Thank you all...!"

* * *

We decided to stay the night in Yuba and leave in the morning. And I was SUPER THANKFUL for that decision.

Walking around after riding on Eye Lash all day was painful in places I had no idea could experience pain.

The actual room had bunk beds, and after seeing the room, there was only one thought on my mind.

Being on a top bunk.

"Good work today, boys!" Usopp said. "Let's all sleep so we can be refreshed for tomorrow! Okay, goodnight!"

And just as he turned to lie in bed, Zoro threw a pillow at his head. "YOU WERE SLEEPING ALL DAY!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Usopp shouted, throwing a pillow at Zoro. "I WAS EXHAUSTED!!! I'M NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU GUYS!!!!"

As Zoro looked like he was gonna shed blood, I decided to climb a ladder and get to the bunk above where Zoro had his things.

It continued to evolve from that. Usopp threw one at Chopper, Chopper threw it back. Usopp took that one and threw it at Sanji, who was trying to sleep in the same bed as Vivi.

It eventually evolved into absolute chaos, and I watched it perched in my bunk, and I grinned, laughing when Nami got a pillow in her face. She decided to chuck it at me, which I got, threw, and totally missed, instead hitting Zoro in the back of the head, and I yelped when he turned to throw it back, ducking to hide in the bunk. Only to eventually see Zoro climb up with the pillow in hand.

"All right! That's enough!" Nami shouted. "We've had our fun! Now let's try to get some sleep, okay!?"

"YES, NAMI-SWAN!!!!" Sanji called, zooming to his bed.

I merely grinned as Zoro brow seemed to twitch and he climbed down. My grin faded though as I stared at the ceiling not too far from me as Nami ordered Sanji to turn the lights off.

I waited a bit before I finally pulled the sheet over me, rolling onto my stomach and peering over the edge at Zoro, who looked like he was already fast asleep.

And with that, I sighed through my nose, swinging my arm down so it dangled off the edge.

A part of me wondered if I could get away with saying I had a nightmare and trying to slip into bed with him.

A part of me advised the first part that it wasn't a good idea and probably wouldn't help either of us.

I huffed, closing my eyes. I wished he would AT LEAST give me a bloody sign! I mean, I can be a patient person... only when I wanted to...

And on matters of the heart, I NEVER wanted to!

And now I'm stuck being clueless on whether or not he even _likes_ me in that sense!

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a bit of rustling underneath me. And with that, I cracked one of my eyes open just barely enough to see, but still look like I was asleep.

It was Zoro, who had his eyes open. Was he staring at me? Or was he staring at the fancy bed I was laying on?

It wasn't that fancy, but still...

And then, he began to raise his hand.

Slowly.

Hesitantly.

But he was still raising his hand.

... Why the heck is he raising his hand?

I fought the urge to jump when a finger touched my palm. Feather light touches like that always surprise me...

... And they tickle me like crazy, but no one really needs to know that, do they?

What really threw me though was when, with the pace that was slower than a sloth, Zoro gently grasped my hand and stroked my knuckles with his thumb. The roughness of his skin and the stroking was soothing and goosebump-causing at the same time.

And I couldn't help but fight a grin, which seemed to still show itself, because I heard a slight difference in his breathing.

I couldn't tell if he was grinning or not, but I would like to think he was!

And then the door opened and Zoro's hand flew off mind with lightning speed, and I heard Luffy's snoring erupt through the room.

I guess that Mr. Toto brought him in or something...

And with that, he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

And with that, I had to quelch the urge to scream random obscenities into the air.

GAWD DEMMIT!!!! THE HAND THING WAS NIIICE!!!! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO RUUUUIIIIN IIIIIT!?!?!

... But I guess it's okay... FOR NOW...

After all, I think I'm starting to get a good idea as to how Zoro feels for me...


	77. A LITTLE Tiff

**YAY!!!! IT IS TIME FOR A TWO-CHAPTER SPECIIIIAAAAAL!!!!!  
**

**Amie: Why?**

**Because something BIG is happening! And I cut one HUGE chapter in two. Because, if I didn't, it'd be VERY WEIRD... Anyway! Hope you all had a LOVELY Thanksgiving! And I hope you're up for an EXTRA HELPING of The One Piece Attempt!**

**

* * *

  
**

We left relatively early that morning, and Mr. Toto gave us a small barrel full of water that he managed to squeeze out and distill.

Of course, he gave it to Luffy, so I don't think we'll see much of it.

Well, right now, it didn't really matter much. The amount of sleep I DID manage to get that night made me feel LOADS better.

And I say that for a reason.

After the "Hand Incident" that occurred between Zoro and myself, I didn't get much sleep. In fact, I woke up and was in a small fit of panic.

What if it didn't mean anything? What if it was just a small brush that really didn't mean that yes, he liked me, or no, he didn't.

Maybe I had some sand or dust on my hand and he was rubbing it off...

Maybe... maybe I just had to face the facts...

Zoro and I are from different worlds, and he's probably destined to be with someone else. Like, that Tashigi chick...

The hand thing was probably nothing.

And I thought all this as I rode on Eye Lash with Nami, since I was practically banned from walking on my own. I was a bit sulky, as was evident as I was slouched, leaning against Nami, who surprisingly enough, didn't say anything about me getting off of her or anything like that.

It was like she knew...

...

... I hope she didn't.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Eh?

I turned to look and saw Luffy sitting underneath a shriveled tree. He had a deep frown set on his face, his eyes were narrowed, and his arms were crossed behind his head.

It almost looked like he was thinking...

...

... Oh shit, that's not good.

"What's wrong, Luffy-san?" He's thinking! THAT'S what's wrong!

There was a pause, until finally, Luffy decided to speak.

"I quit." ...

... "HUH!?!?!" Oh dear...

I wonder what logic Luffy's using this time...

... And if it's a good thing that he's using it...

... And it rarely is, I can assure you...

"We're going back." Back? Well, duh!

"We're going back to get to Katorea to stop the rebellion! If one million of the citizens clash, it's all over!" Meh..., good point, Sanji... "This is for Vivi-chan! Now, come on! Let's go!"

"Boooooriiiiing..." Yeah, the peaceful way out of things IS boring. I can agree with you on that, Luffy.

"Vivi..." Luffy continued, looking up at her as Sanji flipped.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"I want to beat the crap out of Crocodile." He stated plainly, and everyone seemed to pause. "If we stop the one's rebelling, will we stop Crocodile? We can't do anything even if we get there. We're pirates, and you're better off without us."

"Sometimes he hits the nail on the head without even thinking..." Sanji stated.

"That's Luffy for you..." Usopp stated.

"I concur." And why did Nami leave me up here on Eye Lash, anyway!?

"You just don't want anyone to die in this war." Luffy stated in-between Vivi's sputtering. "You're talking about fighting against one of the Pirate Lords, and one million people will be in battle, and all you want is for no one to die."

With that, Luffy sat up a bit. "That's just naïve."

Hmm...

...

... Yeah, he's gotta point.

"Plus, there's some crazy lady trying to kill Amie-chan, and I highly doubt she'll just be willing to make a compromise." ... Yeah, and that too...

"What's wrong with not wanting people do die!?" Vivi said, pulling her hood down, and I could see that she looked rather ticked.

"People die." And he didn't even flinch.

THAT wasn't going to go over will with Vivi.

And as proof, she punched him in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!" Vivi snapped. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE TRYING TO STOP!!!!"

And as she continued on her rant, I could only sigh and watch on as Luffy slowly got back up. Sanji trying to keep everyone back.

In all honesty, I believe Luffy had a point. Just trying to stop the rebellion and not trying to deal with Crocodile first is... well...

Like treating a snake bite with a band-aid. And the snake is venomous...

I am now recalling a story my friend told me of a snake biting a guy's stomach and leaving a baseball-sized hole in his gut...

_Lovely_ imagery...

"THEN WHY ARE YOU RISKING YOUR LIFE!?!?!" I blinked out of thought and gasped as Luffy punched Vivi, starting some strange little tiff, Sanji and Usopp snapping themselves, but not stepping in.

What all did I miss!?

... Man, I really need to stop fazing out... I miss things that are probably important...

... But... but it's so _easy_... and focusing just seems sooo haaard to doooo...

It's a wonder how I made it out of high school with a three-point-five GPA...

I never focused in class... was famous for my all-night cramming...

"YOU THINK RISKING ONE LIFE IS ENOUGH!?!?!" ... Crap, I'm missing stuff again...

"WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE TO RISK!?!?!" Vivi snapped as she punched Luffy's face repeatedly. "THERE'S NOTHING ELSE I HAVE-!!!"

With that, she paused as Luffy grabbed the front of her shirt, and he glared, nose bleeding and face scruffed up.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY RISKING OUR LIVES!?!?!" He shouted. "WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS TOO!!!!"

Vivi finally paused and gasped. She even began crying.

"Hey, look... you're crying..." Luffy stated, not sounding at all angry. "Now... you're the one who wants to kill him the most... right?"

Vivi had pulled her hood over her head, but she nodded in-between sobs.

"Then tell me..." Luffy stated, putting his hat on his head and standing. "Tell me where Crocodile is!"

Yes, tell us where the evil-sandy-bastard his hiding so we can pwn his ass!

* * *

Vivi finally explained to us where Crocodile, and possibly Marikia, were residing. It was an oasis called Rainbase, and it was apparently known for gambling and things of that such.

So, apparently, we were safe... and Nami would never want to leave...

I had decided that, since it probably wouldn't be that long, that I would _at least_ walk about half of the day on foot to Rainbase.

It was my _goal!_

It was going to be done!

Or my name is Mrs. Sugalackaflippycocowamoger!

... And no, it is _not _Mrs. Sugalack- Oh! Chopper!

"Hey Chopper!" I said, turning to him as he nudged me along from behind. I frowned, then turned back to the front, seeing Zoro and Sanji waiting for us. "I'm trailing behind again, aren't I?"

"Only a little. We're not that far away..." Chopper said.

"Well fine." I said firmly. "Cuz I'm not going back on that camel! I am sticking it out!"

Chopper grinned. "Me too!"

I giggled. "That's the spirit!" I then sped up a bit. "Okay, I think I got the pace now. Thanks, Chopper!"

Chopper nodded, still grinning, and I walked next to him, Sanji on my other side and lighting a cigarette.

"You ready for this?" I blinked, turning to Zoro.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

Zoro gave me a look, and it donned on me.

"Oh, no! You are not carrying back to that stupid camel!" I snapped, holding my hands up defensively.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!" Zoro snapped.

"Oh..." I said, relaxing. Then, it _really_ donned on me. "Oooooh... you're talking about Marikia, aren't you?"

Zoro calmed down. "Yes..." He said. "We don't know how strong she is, so you have to be prepared for whatever may come..."

I blinked, then nodded. Typically, when I don't think about it, I'm as cool as a cucumber. But now... with the pressure of it _really_ laying thick...

... It's _kinda _nerve-wrecking.

"Shitty swordsman..." Sanji groused, causing Zoro to glare. I turned to him as he released a puff of smoke. "Amie-chan has nothing to worry about. For whatever dangers that my arise that threaten her safety, I will be there to defeat them!"

And with that, he turned to me, and he was pretty much trying to be an epic badass.

And it was kinda working.

But I only grinned, patting his shoulder and causing him to blink. "Though I appreciate it, Sanji-kun..." I said, my grin turning into a bit of a smirk. "... I can take care of myself..."

And with that, I gave him an extra pat and continued walking with Chopper, and as Zoro trudged to keep up and Sanji swooned, my mind remained unsettled with thoughts of a possible showdown with Marikia in my head.


	78. Rainbase

We took some time to rest, but only a little, and continued on with our trek through the desert.

Unfortunately, since I was trailing more than usual, they decided that I needed to sit with Nami...

... On top of Eye Lash...

... _Again_...

I like Nami and all, but REALLY... I am getting kinda annoyed with being on this stupid camel!

It just makes me more unsettled about the fact that Marikia might just be there waiting for me at Rainbase!

So... unnerving...!

"How do you do it?" I could just-!... Wait, what?

"Huh?" I looked at Nami.

"How do you fight and not be at all terrified?" ... Whaaaaaat?

"Um... why on earth are you asking me this incredibly random question, Nami?" I asked again.

"Um... let's just say... I'm curious..." She finally answered.

"Uh... well..." I paused. I finally grinned. "I am terrified when I fight."

Nami looked at me. "What!?"

"I am." I said. "I'm even terrified right now with the thought that Markia may just be waiting for me on the other side of this hill... maybe..."

Nami looked out towards the sand, blinked, then at me again.

"I don't really think of it as, 'I'm going to fight me some baddies!' I really think of it as 'I have to protect so-and-so.' And that typically involves my nakama." Which was kinda true...

Nami blinked at me, and I finally grinned. "That, and I just like to hit things!"

Nami gave me a look. "Is that really the reason!?"

I laughed. "Kinda-sorta-yeah!" I said. "What can I say? To me, violence solves everything!"

Well... almost everything...

... And no, I'm not glancing at Zoro...

"I see it! That's Rainbase!" Really!? We're really there!?

"YEAH!!!! CROCODILE, YOUR ASS IS GRASS!!!!!" FIIIIINAAALLYYYYYY!!!!!!

Nami then seemed to discuss something with Usopp, but by then, I was scrambling off of Eye Lash.

"Must... get off... of evil... camel...!" I whined, fidgeting around so I would slip off without causing me too much pain.

Of course, leave it to me to go to fast in one direction. I fell straight to the sand.

"Oof!" I heaved, automatically jumping up and dusting myself off. "I'm okay! I meant to do that!"

"Really!?" Oh, poor innocent Chopper.

"Um... no, not really..." I said, causing him to slacken. "I do lots of cooler things intentionally though."

"Like what?" Chopper asked.

I grinned. "have you ever juggled an anchor?"

"YOU'VE NEVER JUGGLED THE ANCHOR!!!!" Usopp snapped as Chopper's eyes sparkled.

"OKAY!!! CROCODILE, YOUR ASS IS GRASS!!!!" I missed something again, didn't I?

"WERE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?!?!" ... That I never juggled an anchor before...? How is that relevant to Crocodile?

"Will you all just shut up!?" Nami finally snapped, tucking away some blue tubes. "Let's just go!"

...

... Oooooh! Nami just got her Climatact!

... Damn, I need water. This dehydration is making my brain slow down...

Thankfully, it wasn't that much of a walk to Rainbase, and like our plan in Nanohana, we tucked ourselves away in a corner, sitting down to regain or strength and cool down however we could.

We were going to get water, then go kick Crocodile's ass...

... And possibly Marikia's ass...

... If she was there...

Oy...

I sighed, shutting my eyes and leaned against one of the poles that was next to me, only to blink when said pole shifted.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said, blushing when I saw that it was Zoro.

Zoro didn't even look. "It's fine..." He muttered.

I hummed, then blinked. "Where are Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper?"

Zoro slowly turned to me. "... You're rather slow today, aren't you?"

I snorted. "Like you're one to talk..."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He snapped.

"Nothing! Nothing..." I stated, crossing my arms.

Zoro only snorted back. "... Luffy and Usopp went to get water. Chopper went to go to the bathroom."

I gave him a look. "Was that really wise?"

Zoro sighed. "We were just talking about that..."

There was a pause, and I frowned. "I'm sorry..."

Zoro blinked, looking at me.

"I'm just... I haven't been feeling all that well since we got here... what with the desert environment, and... everything else..." I rambled, covering my eyes with my hands, pushing my glasses up a tad.

There was even more chit chat as the others chatted around us, and I felt Zoro's gaze on my head.

"... Why?" ... Eh?

I looked at him, my glasses askew. "What?" Why what?" I finally asked, adjusting my glasses.

"Why do you like me?"

...

...

... Huh!?

"We're in the oasis town where Crocodile resides, about to go and kick his ass, and you choose now to ask me why I like you..." I summarized.

Zoro looked off to the side for a bit, then back at me. "Basically, yes." I thought so.

"Well..." I said, taking a breath. "For one thing-..."

"Crap!" Eh? Sanji? "The marines are chasing them!"

Aw, crud.

"Are you kidding!? Why on earth are they running over here then!?" Nami whined.

"They aren't that smart, Nami..." I replied, yelping as Zoro grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, we gotta get moving!" Zoro stated.

"Tony-kun isn't back yet!" Vivi stated.

"He'll be fine!" I said. "He's an inconspicuous blue-nosed reindeer! With a pink hat, back pack, taking a potty break, and yeah you have a point there..."

"Amie-chan's right." I am? "He can take care of himself. Now let's go!"

"HEY, GUYS!!!!" Luffy shouted as he and Usopp ran with us with barrels of water. "THE MARINES ARE COMING!!!!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THEM HERE!!!!" Zoro snapped in reply as he dragged me along.

"I have feet, you know." I stated, running with him, staring at his hand clutching my wrist. "I can, you know, run..."

"Running around like this will cause Baroque Works to spot us!" Sanji called, running up next to us.

"It's too late now..." Zoro stated, staring at some strange-looking people with pictures.

"Then we'll stick with plan B!" I announced.

"And what is plan B?" Zoro asked.

"Umm..." I started, trailing off.

"Vivi!" Luffy called. "Let's go to where Crocodile is!"

Vivi nodded, pointing to a large pyramid with a strange looking crocodile on it. "He's in there! In that pyramid with the crocodile on top!" Vivi explained. "It's a casino called Rain Dinners!"

... What kind of name for a casino is _that!?_

Sanji looked at us. "We should scatter."

"Yeah." Zoro said, and I blinked as I felt his grip on me tighten. At least, I think so. Strangely enough, I couldn't quite tell...

"All right! We'll meet back at Crocodile's house!" And we'll have tea and biscuits!... right after kicking Crocodile's sandy ass, of course...

And with that, we split. Obviously, I went with Zoro. Vivi was with us for a bit, but split off from us, and I had to fight a sigh.

"You know, I can fight better with both hands..." I said.

"Not until you tell me why." Is he _serious!?_

"We're being chased by the Marines and Baroque Works, and all you care about is knowing why I like you!?" I asked.

"You still haven't answered my question!" He stated, cursing and quickly running in a different direction, causing me to yelp as I automatically went with him.

When we were near a quiet alley where we could hide for at least a second, I took a better footing and yanked him in with me, slamming him against a wall and giving him a stern gaze, causing him to loosen his grip on my wrist and to glare at me.

"Listen here!" I said. "You really want to me to tell you? Well, I can't!"

"Wha-!?" Zoro gasped out, giving me a look.

"The reason why I can't is because I'm not entirely sure myself!" I said, uneasy. "I wish it could be more black and white, and I could easily tell you, 'I like you because of your swordsmanship!', 'I like you because you're smoking hot!', 'I like you because I get along with you really well!' Heck! It can even be 'I like you because you have green hair!'"

"Oy..." Zoro said, looking kinda irked.

"It's a fabrication of, possibly, some of those things, all of those things, even more than just those things! I-am-not-sure!" I said, my hands moving to cup his face. "I just know that I feel... some... strange... connection-thingy that's really hard to explain because I don't feel anything relatively _close_ to this often!"

Zoro's sneer seemed to soften just slightly. And finally, I gave him one swift, hard, quick kiss, pulling away as soon as I was sure it could be firmly imprinted into his head. There were no harps, violins, lights, or whatever crazy stuff that you're supposed to see and when you kiss someone.

But it was still one helluva kiss that I delivered, if I do say so myself.

"I just like you..." I breathed, sounding rather breathless as he stared at me with huge eyes. "Now, come on!"

And with that, the roles were reversed as I was the one dragging him around, practically plowing through whatever Marines that were there.

Fortunately, we were rather close to that weird casino, and I glared as I saw Nami and Usopp there about to be shot by some crazy goons.

I guessed they were Baroque Works.

And with that, I gave them one swift kick in the fast, causing a harsh domino effect straight into the building across from me.

"Now that... is how... it is done..." I said, feeling Zoro fight from my grasp. "Biznatches..."

"Zoro! Amie-chan!" Nami cried. "Wasn't Vivi with you guys!?"

"We let her go ahead." Zoro said, rubbing his bruised wrist. I flinched. "Isn't she here yet?"

"She might be inside already!" Usopp concluded.

"Then we have to hurry." Nami said, nodding.

"WAA!!!! SMOKEY'S CHASING ME!!!!" Now that can only be one person.

"LUFFY!?!?!" Usopp cried in shock.

"LET'S GO!!!!" Luffy continued. "RUN INSIDE!!!!!"

Ah right! We need to run! Some more! _Again!_

Why can't it be walking? Or... skipping? I mean, really!

But still, I ran with them, Luffy still shouting at the top of his lungs...

... Holy crap, this casino was big...

"CROCODILE!!!!" Oh shit! Luffy! "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!!!"

Nami and Usopp smacked him.

"THAT WON'T MAKE HIM COME OUT, DIPSTICK!!!!"

"HE'S THE COUNTRY'S HERO!!!! DO YOU WANT THE CUSTOMERS TO BE OUR ENEMIES TOO!?!?!"

"I don't think you're being subtle, either..." I stated, only to flinch as Nami gave me a stern gaze.

"Don't you start with me..." Okay, okay! Geez... even though she can't really hurt me, she _still_ scares the crap outta me!

"Fine! Then what should we do!?" Luffy asked.

"Without Vivi, we don't know where Crocodile is!" Usopp stated.

"Well, where is she!?" Nami asked.

"VIVIIIII!!!!! CROCODILE!!!!!" THAT'S NOT HELPING!!!!

"Oy!" Zoro said as I could only sweatdrop.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW, STRAWHAT!!!!" Oh crap...

"IT'S SMOKEY!!!!!" No, really. It's Alvida, here to get herself some Luffy-lovin's...

... And that is just disturbing...

And so, once again, we were running for our lives from the Marines. Some of the security guards gave us trouble, they were cake to deal with.

"Right this way!" Huh!? "This is the VIP room!"

"Is he saying 'bring it on'?" Nami asked.

"Probably..." I replied.

Zoro smirked. "Clever guy..."

"LET'S GO, THEN!!!!" Luffy shouted as the doors opened and we entered into a strange hallway.

"This is leading us straight to our deaths, isn't it!?" Usopp cried out.

"Now, now, Usopp!" I stated. "We'll be fine!"

"What does VIP mean!?" Oy, Luffy...

"Hey! The hall! It's splitting!" Is it?

I looked ahead to see it split off.

One way said VIP...

... The other said "Pirates, this way"...

"Hey! Look! We're pirates! Let's go this way!" How come I have a bad feeling about this?

"Are you sure?" I called out.

"Captain's orders." Zoro stated. "Let's go!"

Ugh... this is bad... even Zoro wants to go this way...

Of course, we didn't get far, as the floor creaked as soon as we stepped into that hallway.

Not to mention the dead end.

"Huh? Where's Crocodile?" Luffy asked, looking around.

My answer turned into a scream as the floor underneath us collapsed and we went falling into a pit, landing on a tiled floor.

It hurt a little, especially with someone's sword, or club rather, jabbed into my back, and cigar smoke wafting into my nose.

Fuck. It was Smoker...

... But that's weird... isn't his club made of some kind of material that drains Devil's Fruit users of their powers or something?

How come I don't feel anything?

Eventually, Smoker got up and walked off, and I was able to stand, coming face to face with a cage.

... Great.

"A fiendish, clever trap." No, it wasn't.

"Indeed it was." NO, IT WASN'T!!!

As Nami began shouting at them, I walked over and touched the cage, flinching slightly at the faint burning sensation it caused. I retracted my hand to see it reddened oh so slightly.

Did I scrape it against something? Or was it the cage?

Luffy grabbed the cage, and he slackened greatly. "Uh... my power feels all drained..."

"Are you hungry or something?" Usopp asked.

Before anyone could answer, Smoker punched him, and I jumped, getting out of the way as he landed on the ground near my feet.

"Luffy!" I said as I crouched to pick him up, only to see the point of Smoker's club at his chest. The two of us looked up at him.

"Ugh..." Luffy whined. "I can't move... it's like I'm under a body of water..."

"That's correct..." Smoker stated.

I gave him a look. "What are you doing?"

"My club is made of something called Seastone..." Smoker explained. "A mysterious stone that exists in a certain sea. All of the Marine's headquarters are made of this stuff. It keeps criminals with 'the power' from getting away. It's still a mystery to us, but we do know that it emits the same energy as the sea does. Just think of it as a solidified version of the sea..."

"You mean besides ice..." I stated.

Smoker snorted. "Sure..." He said. "Besides, you felt it burn you, right?"

My eyes widened on their own accord.

"It's because this cage also has kasai steal in it." He said, causing me to look. "We just started fusing the two together, mostly because the pirate Marikia Calypsus escaped from our thresholds several times in her thirteen years of piracy..."

I blinked as I heard Zoro step next to us, ready to draw his swords.

"NOW WAIT!!!!" Usopp cried. "HOW CAN YOU FIGHT WHILE IN THIS PREDICAMENT!?!?! BESIDES, YOU CAN'T CUT HIM!!!!"

"He's right. Cut it out."

I jumped up and turned to see a rather large and familiar man sitting at the table near us.

... Who the hell wears fur in the middle of the desert!? I mean, _really_...

"You'll kill each other..." He said, grinning and turning to us. "Why can't you all be friends?"

Smoker turned towards him too. "Crocodile...!"

"Oooh... You really are a stray hound, Smoker-kun..." ... What is in this guy's cigars!? Smoker-kun!? Smoker isn't all that adorable, pal... then again, neither are you... "You never thought of me as your ally from the start..."

Oh dear... cue evil bad guy monologue...

I tuned him out and decided to peer around the room we were in, trying to even look around in the area outside of the cage.

Well... this guy had a lot of money to spend... I'm surprised that people aren't rebelling against him...

... Wait... is there someone standing near the top of the stairs...?

"HEY!!!! YOU!!!!" I jumped, turning to Luffy as he grabbed onto the cage. "CROCODILE!!!!"

His grip then slackened and he fell to the floor. "Come and fight me...!" The poor rubber man...

Crocodile only laughed. "You did well coming this far, Straw Hat. I never thought I'd actually meet you, but don't worry. I'll be killing you shortly." His smirk then broadened. "But only one of my guests of honor is here. I just sent my partner to pick the other one up."

"Wait..." I said, getting close to the cage. "What do you mean 'one of them'?"

"He would mean me."

For some odd reason, my blood froze upon hearing that voice, and an unexplainable fear welled up inside me. Slowly, I turned back to the top of the stairs, and it turned out I was right.

There _was _someone there, and now they were slowly making their way down, taking their gale old time.

She looked a bit different from the wanted poster that I saw of her, but I still knew who she was.

"Marikia Calypsus..." I muttered.

Her dark, cold, and lifeless eyes turned to me. Her curly dark blue hair tied up in a bun, and she was actually wearing a rather exposing blood red dress, accented by black beading. She also wore loads of black pearls.

One of which had a venus comb.

She almost look like she went into Hot Topic before coming here.

Her pale lips barely even twitched. "Hello, Amelia."


	79. Face to Face

**This chapter was like pulling a tooth. Quick and it hurt. I just want to get this little tidbit over so we can get on with the HEAVY ACTION!!!**

**...**

**... –Coughs.- Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Crocodile seemed to be laughing, as if this were all a joke to him, but it all drowned out as I stared into Marikia's eyes.

They didn't look like the eyes a normal, living human would have.

These eyes were cold...

Lifeless...

As if she were either dead, or not even human at all.

I had to admit, though. The hair in the picture was pitch black. It was kind of...

... Strange...

"You don't have to just stand there, my dear..." 'My dear'?... Oh, please don't tell me that Crocodile and Marikia are shagging it up! I'll _barf!_ "I'm pretty sure this 'Amelia' won't mind if you two talk and you're not miles apart..."

I heard Zoro go for his swords, but I raised my hand at him, not once letting my eyes leave hers as she was starting to walk over.

"Don't." I whispered. "Not yet."

"What!?" Zoro hissed back. "Are you insane!?"

I finally glanced over at him, giving him a stern look. "Do not interfere. This is between me..." I then looked back at Marikia. "And her..."

When she was close enough, I was able to get a better look at the venus comb she had resting comfortably on her chest. It was black. Pitch black. And it didn't even have that glow that mine had. It was almost as if it were painted over with ink.

It also had pearls... if you could call them pearls. They were more like dark blue pearly absesses that glinted rather menacingly in the light.

"It's been a while, Amelia..." Marikia said when she was right in front of me. "Or shall I call you... 'Amie-chan'?"

I balled up my hands into fists. How did she know my nickname?... Granted, it wasn't that hard to figure out, but still! Only my friends call me that! And she's not my friend!

I don't even know her!

"I see you've decided to slum it with pirates..." She continued, looking around. "And your Heart Shell looks rather radiant. My sister was clever to anoint you just before she died..."

I tensed and held my breath when she leaned in, her lips twitching into a very faint smirk. "How is she, anyway? Lady Mari, I mean..." Then her eyes widened very slightly. "Oh, that's right... She's dead... I killed her. Now it's coming back to me..."

For some odd reason, the fact that she was telling me all this with a straight face was starting to throw me into a rage that I had no idea could happen. I was shaking, and trying to resist to just reach through and tear her throat out.

And I don't even know her, _or_ this Lady Mari person!

... Then again, there was that dream...

But that was just it! It was only a dream!

Not a... a _memory_ or anything!

That's it. I had to set the facts straight. Right here. Right now.

"Look." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking too much. "I have no idea who you are, or who this 'Lady Mari' is. I've never met you in my life, and I sure as hell never gave you permission to call me Amie-chan. I don't know you. You don't know me. This is all a big misunderstanding..."

She stared at me for a bit before releasing a very faint chuckle from her throat, barely grinning and exposing her teeth as she turned around, her hands moving to the front of her.

"Ahahaha! Oh..." She finished, before glancing back at me.

Then, it happened in a flash.

She whirled around, long black gloves now donning her hands, and she reached through the cage with one hand and grabbed my throat in a death grip, lifting me off the ground.

I let out a choked breath, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, doing my best to grasp at her arm and to try to pry her off with little luck.

Shit... she must be just as strong as me...!

Even stronger...

... I... I think I might just be screwed.

"Don't toy with me..." She finally said, and I glanced down at her with watery eyes at her sneer. When the blade was at her face, I cursed, looking at Zoro who had two of his swords drawn.

"Let... her... go..." He finally hissed.

"Y-yeah! Y-you d-d-don't wanna m-mess with us!" Crap! Usopp, shut yer trap!

Marikia only smirked. "You really think you can mar my skin with that blade?" She asked, using her spare hand to lift her skirt and revealing a short sword. She drew it in a flash, exposing it. "Only _this_ blade can harm me in any way..."

I couldn't really make it out, but it looked like a typical blade.

... Well... a blade that looked like someone poured glitter all over.

Didn't help that it had a yellowish sheen about it.

"Kasai steel. Like its name, when people like _Amie-chan_ and I are even cut with it..." I cried out as she sliced at one of my arms that was exposed with my grappling. I could only stare as a light steam seemed to admit from where she cut and as I felt it burn all the way up my arm.

She held the blade in front of her face, and I saw a tiny amount of red bubbling away on the blade.

"You can finish up the explanation." She stated calmly, sheathing it again, and I whimpered as she pulled me closer, cringing as she glared at me, and I continued to stare into her eyes.

After a while, they flashed a strange color. A sea-green, in fact, and they flickered with life for that one second. Afterwards, her eyes widened slightly, and she sneered again.

"I see..." She mumbled. "I'll finish you off later..."

And with that, she threw me off to the back of the cage, and the rest of the air in my lungs left me as I left an indent in the wall.

I coughed as I slid down and Nami rushed over to my side, holding my shoulders.

"Amie-chan! Are you okay?" I could only nod as I tried to catch my breath and I touched my bruising neck. I stared up at Marikia as she casually removed her gloves and tossed them aside, walking over to where Crocodile is and draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Why don't you all just sit back and relax. My partner should be back shortly." Great, now I want to throw up...

"Come on, Amie-chan. Sit back..." I glanced at Nami as I breathed heavily, and I grunted as I shuffled and sat back, letting my head rest against the wall.

Nami cringed, looking at my neck. "This isn't good..." She muttered.

"It'll be okay, Nami..." I choked out, voice hoarse. I then forced a grin. "It always works out in the end for us..."

Nami frowned, but then she forced a smile. "Yeah... you're right. Just sit back and... try... to rest... okay...?"

I nodded, and she stood, walking off to another side of the cage.

After taking a few deep breaths and closing my eyes, I heard some movement on my left, and I opened them to see Zoro sitting there, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"...You should've let me step in." He finally said.

"And get you killed? No way!" I said. "Not only would I hate myself, Luffy would hate me too!"

Zoro snorted, and I hissed as I moved my cut arm, pulling at the cloth of my sleeve to look at it, and I cringed.

It looked like a clean cut at first, but it was slightly blackened...

... Like it was burned...

_Chaaaaaarmiiiing_...

I let my arms fall and I whined. "What is it with me and getting injured?"

"You're just a klutz." Zoro stated.

"I am _not_ a klutz!" I stated firmly. "I don't trip, I don't fall, and it's not as if it was _my_ fault that I got cut!"

Zoro opened his eyes. "You let yourself it caught."

... Oh...

"Ah... Well... I didn't think she would try something like that..." I said slowly.

Zoro gave me a look and I lifted my arms up in surrender. "I know, I know..." I stated. "She's trying to kill me, so I probably should've known..."

Zoro humphed and closed his eyes again. I sighed, lowering my arms and closing my eyes, letting my head roll to rest onto his shoulder. He didn't tense or anything, so I decided to leave it there, taking a deep breath. It wasn't until I heard him snore when I realized why he acted like he didn't mind.

But it was nice....

A calm moment after the craziness of me practically being choked to death by the crazy concubine of Crocodile, one of the Seven Pirate Lords.

And yes, I'm calling her concubine. She choked me. She doesn't deserve a nicer label.

"...AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING!?!?!" Huh!?

I jumped when I heard the sound of Nami's fist hitting something, and I sat up and opened my eyes to see Zoro with a bump on his head and yawning.

"What? Morning already?"

Nami snarled. "IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!!!!"

"You're quite feisty, young girl..." Oh, crap. I think Crocodile's a pervert. At least, a little bit of one...

Nami glared at him. "What...!? You just take this time to compose yourself! Once these guys are out of this cage, they'll knock you into the clouds!"

"YEAH!!!!" Luffy shouted. "GET READY PUNK!!!!!"

"And _you..._" Nami sneered, pointing towards Marikia, who looked rather bored as she took a seat next to Crocodile at the table, facing towards us. "You better be ready, because Amie-chan here will kick your ass too once she's out!"

Aw, crud...

"I highly doubt it..." Marikia stated as Crocodile chuckled.

"You are a captain with great trust placed in you, Straw-Hat Luffy." Crocodile laughed. "... The most useless thing in the world..."

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Nami shouted in anger, Usopp coming up from behind her to calm her down.

"CROCODILE!!!!" I know who this is.

"VIVI!!!!" I shouted, stumbling up to the cage with Luffy and Usopp.

Marikia was about to stand up, but Crocodile held his hook out to her. She glanced at it, at him, and then sat back down, looking bored once again.

"Well, hello. Welcome, Vivi. Princess of Alabasta." He said, holding his arms out. "You've done an admirable job avoiding my assassins on the way here..."

"OF COURSE I'D COME!!!" Vivi shouted. "I'D COME ANYWHERE IF IT MEANT I COULD WATCH YOU DIE... MR. ZERO!!!!!"

Crocodile kept on grinning. "It's your worthless country that's going to die... Miss Wednesday..."

That caused Vivi to snap. And with that, she started dashing down the stairs, pulling out those strange spinning blades...

... Wait, is that her _belt_!?

"IF YOU WEREN'T HERE, ALABASTA WOULD BE IN PEACE!!!!!" Vivi shouted angrily, and I barely heard her over Nami and Luffy shouting at her. "PEACOCK STRING SLASHER!!!!!"

And with that, she threw her spinning belt straight at Crocodile's head, seemingly chopping it off.

But there were a couple things wrong with that.

For one, there was no blood. Just sand...

And two... Marikia didn't even flinch.

"Are you satisfied, Miss Wednesday?" I had a feeling.

With that, the sand whirled and twirled, and Crocodile's body vanished and reappeared behind her, grabbing her from behind.

The only thing Marikia did was close her eyes.

"If you live in this country, you should know about my Suna Suna Fruit power..." Crocodile said. "Shall I turn you into a mummy?"

"HEY!!! LET GO OF VIVI, DAMMIT!!!!" Luffy shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"

Instead of doing said "turn princess Vivi into human jerky" trick, he simply tossed her into one of the chairs, Marikia barely opening her eyes to glance at him.

"Sit, and stop glaring at me. It's just about time for the party to begin..." My stomach dropped. Oh no...! "Am I right, Miss All Sunday?"

"You are correct." Miss All Sunday said, walking over to the table and pulling out a pocket watch. "It's past seven."

It was then that there was shouting and shots sounded through the air. It was faint, but we could still hear it. Crocodile was laughing, Miss All Sunday was just standing there grinning, and Marikia...

Marikia...

... Was getting up from the table and walking off.

And cue the dialogue between Vivi and Crocodile.

Crocodile was basically going on and _on_ about his stupid evil plan...

Vivi was insulting him and talking about the love of the country...

... In all honesty, it's all a blur. It was really quite boring.

That is, until Vivi fell off her chair and started crawling over.

"WE CAN STOP THE REBELLION!!!!" She shouted. "IF WE CAN JUST GET TO ALUBARNA, DUE EAST OF HERE, BEFORE THE REBELLION, WE CAN STILL STOP THIS!!!!"

Way to go, Vivi! One problem, though...

You're tied up, and we're in a cage.

"Isn't that odd? We were heading to Alubarna too to ask your father a simple question..." Crocodile stated.

Vivi's head snapped towards him. "What!? What do you want with my father!?"

Crocodile just laughed, holding out a key. "You want to come with us and find out!? Go ahead."

"A KEY!?!?! HEY, GIMME THAT, DAMMIT!!!!" Luffy shouted angrily.

But Crocodile merely tossed it to the side and threw it down the trap door that appeared. "You want it? Go get it, Miss Wednesday..."

And with that, he started _laughing_ again. "You have a choice, Vivi! Go and save your people now, or go into the pit and get the key to save your friends!"

Vivi's eyes widened. "Into the bananadile pit...!?"

Crocodile smirked. "You can call it that..."

"THOSE BANANAS HAVE CROCODILES GROWING OUT OF THEM!!!!" Luffy shouted, pointing. "LOOK!!!! SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!!"

"Luffy, there's a _banana_ growing out of the _crocodile's_ head!" Usopp corrected.

"Ah...!" Vivi gasped. "A... A crocodile just ate the key!"

"WHAAAT!?!?!" Oh, snap, we're screwed.

"Oops! I'm sorry. They think that whatever I toss down there is food." I highly doubt you're sorry, pal. "Besides, now you can't tell which one ate it."

"That bastard..." I agree with you there, Nami...

"One million civilians, or five worthless pirates with no future ahead of them?" Crocodile asked. "The chance of you saving one of them is slim. The 'bet' here is your feelings, Vivi... do you like gambling?"

He was laughing again, and was starting to head for the exit. "Any princess will be powerless in this situation..." He continued. "No one can stop me... not you, not the rebellion... and certainly not that old man digging holes in the sand...!"

"Wait!" Luffy shouted. "You know Mr. Sandy-Guy!?"

"Oh, so you've heard of him..." Crocodile stated. "What a foolish old geezer... no matter how many times the sand dries everything up, he insists on digging."

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Luffy shouted, and I was starting to feel my stomach plummet.

How come I'm remembering something rather tragic right now... Something to do with Mr. Toto and Crocodile...?

"Tell me, Straw Hat..." Crocodile said calmly. "Do you really think a sand storm would hit the same place on multiple occasions?"

He held out his hand, and in an instant, he produced a whirlwind in it, smirking all the way.

"YOU DID THAT!?!?!" Luffy shouted angrily. He snarled. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"

And with that, Crocodile bust into another fit of evil laughter, and that was when Marikia walked back in. This time, she wasn't in her slutty dress and jewelry.

Instead, she was in some dark blue pirate-esque clothes, her high-healed thigh-high boots clinking against the tiled floor as she sling her long over coat and a small bag over her shoulder with one hand and put a large feathered hat on top of her head with the other.

"Marikia? Why aren't you wearing that dress I got you?" Oh snap... I have a funny feeling...

Marikia glanced at him, stopping in her tracks. "I'm afraid the show ends here, Crocodile..." She said. "It was fun and all... you know... the plotting... the killing... the sex..." WHOAWHOAWHOA!!!! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!!! "But I'm afraid I no longer have use for you..."

"No longer have use for _me_?" Crocodile asked, chuckling darkly. He then sneered. "Do you have ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO, YOU LITTLE WITCH!?!?!"

Marikia didn't even flinch. Impressive...

"I have plenty." She said, pulling out a pencil-like object from her skirt pocket. It was strange-looking though. It was a metallic object, with swirls and runes decorating it, and it had a lid. "And to be quite honest, you were never that impressive to begin with... I was just using you until the opportune moment came along... and it did..."

She looked at me, and I froze. "I'll be seeing you very soon, Amelia... hopefully by then, you'll be prepared to die..."

And with that, she popped the lid of the object and a gray mist shot out of it, collecting into a large, swirling blob that was a tad taller than her.

"It's been fun, but until then..." Marikia said, walking towards the blob. She paused, sending Crocodile a smirk. "Bai bai, Crocodile-chan."

And as Crocodile fumed, Marikia stepped into the cloud, fading out. And with a pop, she was gone.

... Well, _that_ was interesting...


	80. Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring BANANADILE

**Amie: Um...**

**-Is fast asleep.-**

**Zoro: Damn author... fast asleep on the job...**

**Nami: NOW who's gonna update the story?**

**Amie: Oo! Oo oo oo! Pick me pick me pick meeee!**

**Nami: Okay, okay! Just no more sugar in your coffee!**

**Amie: -Sticks tongue out.- Meanie... -Clears throat.- ANYWAY!!!! Sorry for the REALLY LONG WAIT for the update, folks. Author-lady here's been on a major writer's block since her finals. Not a pretty thing.**

**Sanji: Isn't Sofi-san putting together a really old original story?**

**Luffy: She mentioned ninjas, too.**

**Amie: Yeah, she's also been trying to write the New Jounin rewrite and an original story she REALLY LOVED but threw out after something happened.**

**Nami: What happened?**

**Amie: I dunno. Something just happened. o.o**

**-Wakes up.- Wha...? Hey! You're doing the Author's Note!**

**Amie: Not my fault you were sawing logs...**

**Ugh! -Gets up.- Sorry, folks. Been a tiring week. Dog seizing... another dog getting an upset tummy... Car problems... Only having four hours of sleep in your system doesn't help, either...**

**Amie: Would you like a hug?**

**Yes. I think I would, actually.**

**Sanji: I SHALL HUG YOU, SOFI-SWAAAN!!!! -Hugs.-**

**O.O**

**Amie: Well, since they're cuddling at the moment, let's get the story goin', yo!**

**Oh! And sorry if it ends funny. I really am!**

**

* * *

  
**

Well, there were a few key subjects to this lil ol' scenario.

Marikia the Pirate-slash-part-time-concubine-to-Crocodile basically dumped his ass and left through some magical portal-in-a-pen.

Crocodile had us in a cage and fed the key to one of his Bananadile pets...

"AGH!!!! WATER'S COMING UP THROUGH THE FLOOR!!!!!" Oh, and did I forget to mention that apparently he's going to slowly drown us to death?

Yeah, he's planning on doing that too...

And so, as he walked off, apparently throwing a small hissy fit, Vivi kneeled on the floor on the verge of tears.

"VIVI!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!! GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!" We looked at Luffy as he shouted this, and I could only blink. What was he thinking exactly...?

"Are you begging for your life already, Straw Hat?" Crocodile said, chuckling darkly. "I guess everyone's afraid of dying..."

"If we die here..." Luffy continued. "WHO'S GOING TO STOP HIM!?!?!"

Ah... yeah, that makes sense...

There was, of course, an epically tense silence as Crocodile turned to look at Luffy, who was snarling like crazy.

"Don't get conceited, little one..." Hey! Who are you calling little!?

"No... it's _you_ who's the little one!" Um... Don't you mean conceited, Luffy...?

As Nami and Usopp seemed to pale, Crocodile merely turned away again.

"Come!" Oh snap... What's he calling now?

And as one of the Bananadiles came up from the floor, it answered two questions.

One: The "What's he calling?" one...

And two: Do I really think Crocodiles are cute?

It was no for that second one, in case it wasn't clear...

"If you're going to abandon them, now's the time, Miss Wednesday." Nooooo, Viviiiii! Dun leave us with the meeeaaaan ooooold Banananananananadiiiiiiiile!

... Okay, I'm kidding. But really! That thing is HUGE!

Vivi stood and readied her spinning belt of DEATH when the bananadile lunged at her, jaws wide open. She barely managed to get out of the way as it clamped down around the stone stairs, biting them clear off and hitting Vivi with its tail. She hit the floor, and hard, and I could only watch in shock.

"RUN VIVI!!!!" Yes, Vivi! Run!

"GET UP!!!! IT'LL EAT YOU!!!!" And probably won't waste time barbecuing you and eating you with ketchup!

So... "DON'T FORGET TO RUN IN ZIG-ZAGS!!!!!"

As Vivi struggled to get up, we could only pause in curiosity as a ringing sounded throughout the air. Miss All Sunday then pulled out a Baby Phone Snail.

"Phone call..." She stated, causing Crocodile to turn to her. She picked up. "What is it?"

"Hello? Helloo?" Huh...? "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can." Miss All Sunday responded. "You're one of the Millions aren't you?"

"Hey, is this getting through?" It is, and it sounds familiar... "I never used one of these baby snails before..."

"What is it?" Wait a sec...

Crocodile got impatient. "Spit it out already! What happened!?"

"Oh... that voice..." I know it...! I KNOW IT!!! "I've heard that voice before..."

And with that, the voice cleared its throat. "Welcome, sir. This is the shitty restaurant."

SANJI!!!!! You have NO IDEA how HAPPY I AM to hear your voice!

"Shitty restaurant...!?" Oo... he remembered... I did! I remembered! I was there... and was only in a sports bra and shorts at the time... not the point though...

"Nice... you remembered... I'm so happy..."

"SAN-!!!!" Luffy started, but I joined Usopp in covering his mouth.

"Wait, Luffy! Maybe he doesn't know about him!" Usopp hissed.

"Yeah!" I hissed also. "Besides, he may have a really cool codename, or something!"

"Doubt it..." Zoro stated grumpily.

"Oh, it's probably better than a name I can give you, Zoro-kun..." I commented.

Zoro merely snorted. "You'd probably pick a better one..."

"Wait..." I said, turning to him and grinning. "Am I allowed to give you a pet name? Already!?"

"Wha-? No!" Zoro snapped, flustered.

"Relax! I was joking..." I said. "Never liked pet names, anyway. My one ex gave me a pet name and it drove me nuts..."

"You've dated before!?" Nami asked.

"Is now _really_ a good time to talk about my previous relationships?... Or lack there of...?" I asked, brow twitching.

"Point..." Nami said, as Luffy flailed and I winced as he caused my neck to jostle.

"Who the hell are you!?" Amelia Blancard! But I'm pretty sure Marikia told you all that before you guys...!

... Wait... Not only does no one want me to finish that thought, but you're not talking to me, are you Crocodile?

"Me...? I am... Mr. Prince..."... Sanji, you need help picking out good codenames...

"I see. Mr. Prince. And where are you?" Crocodile asked.

"I can't tell you. If I do, you'll come to kill me, won't you?" Yeah, Sanji. Yeah, he would. "Well, whether or not you actually can has yet to be seen I give out lots of "info" easily. And I'm not an idiot like you, Mr. Zero."

With that, I took a deep breath. "MR. PRINCE!!!! HURRY AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!! IF YOU DON'T, WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIEEEE!!!!!"

Nami gave me a look. "Did you have to put it so bluntly?"

I looked back at her. "Yes. Yes I did."

There was laughter, and we looked back towards the Snail. "Know who that sounds like? My crew. Very well. I'll just be-..."

Sanji was cut off and yelping and pummeling on the other end. He was probably beating off one of the soldiers...

"Haahhh... haaahhhh... pesky bastard..." Wait a minute... That's not Sanji! "Hello!? What should we do with this weirdo!?"

"Where are you? Spit it out!" I stepped back a bit and stared down at the ground.

For some odd reason... it didn't seem right... And despite my memory being worth shit, I knew that Sanji did _not_ get his ass beaten around now... So...

And then it hit me, and I hid a grin. Clever, Sanji. _Real_ clever...

"That useless idiot! He better be alive!" Zoro snapped.

"I have a feeling he's just fine..." I said, holding my head just a touch higher.

"Really..." Zoro said, turning towards me. "And what makes you think that?"

I paused before answering. Granted, they knew I was from a different world, but they didn't know that I was from a world where this whole world was actually a manga, an anime series, and a couple of video games.

So I could only give him one answer.

And with that, I grinned. "Hope!"

Zoro slackened. "Oy..." Hey! It's a good thing to have hope! And faith!

There was another crashing sound and we snapped towards the staircase, where the bananadile attacked again, and where Vivi was dangling off the remains.

"VIVI!!!!"

"What are you doing, Vivi!?"

Vivi barely turned towards us as she began to pull herself up. "We still have some time before the room fills with water!" She stated. "I'm going out there to try to find some help!"

I grinned. "Great idea, Vivi!"

With that, Crocodile whipped around and shot his hook at Vivi.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Yeah, what he said!

But it was too late. The hook latched onto Vivi's neck and yanked her back down.

"CUT THAT BULLSHIT OUT!!!!" I turned to see Crocodile and Miss All Sunday at the top of the stairs, Vivi on the ground. I could only glare up at them. "If you love your friends so much, you can die with them. The water's already filled the crocodile feeding pit and is now going to flood this room."

With that, he smirked. "I think I'll bring that 'Mr. Prince' punk down here too..." He began laughing. "As a corpse!"

I heard Luffy snarl next to me as Crocodile and Miss All Sunday walked out and closed the door behind them. "DAMMIT!!!!"

The Bananadile seemed to not want to let his snack get away again, so he pounced. This time, Vivi seemed to be a bit more prepared, and she lashed out, hopping around and over the bananadile, landing on the staircase.

"She got away!" Nami said happily.

"Let's hope she can keep out of its reach now..." I said.

And as soon as I said that, the bananadile launched itself again, and Vivi only rushed back a bit, the bananadile missing again.

"LISTEN, EVERYONE!!!!" Vivi called. "JUST HANG ON A LITTLE LONGER!!! I'M GOING TO FIND HELP, AND I WON'T LET YOU DIE!!!!!"

"GO, VIVI!!! GOOOO!!!!' Luffy and Usopp cried out. And with that, Vivi bolted through the doors.

And with _that_, the windows broke, causing water to flood in rapidly.

"AUGH, THE WINDOW'S BROKE!!!!" Usopp wailed.

"I think we now have roughly twenty minutes!" Nami estimated.

"Aw crud." And I summed it all up.

"Oy!" I blinked as someone grabbed my shoulder, pulling me to look at them. And with that, I looked up at Zoro. "You're strong. Maybe you can bust this cage open!"

I blinked. "Well... I can try!" I said, turning to the door of the cage. I rolled up my sleeves and took a deep breath.

"You can do it, Amie-chan!" Usopp called, voice shaky. "You can get us out! You have no choice!"

"Thanks, Usopp. Great encouragement."I muttered as Nami smacked him. "Okay... Well... since this Kasai Steel junk stings like a bitch... I shall use my feet!"

And with that, I made a strange call, like in those kung fu movies, as I slowly raised my leg, wincing barely as it didn't even get close to head level.

I paused, trying to raise it higher.

"...Well?" Nami asked.

"I... I can't raise my foot higher..." I struggled out.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!!" Nami snapped. "JUST KICK IT!!!!"

And with that, I winced, giving the cage door a good side kick!...

... And it didn't even dent.

Well, we're screwed now... temporarily...

Let's just hope Sanji hurries the hell up and gets here in time...


	81. Monty Python and 4Kids? What a Combo!

**Oh. My. Gawd.**

**Amie: What?**

**Do you know what chapter this is?**

**Amie: Um... when Luffy squares off with... someone?**

**No!**

**Luffy: The NEXT chapter! :D**

**Close enough!**

**Amie: Hey!**

**It's Chapter 80, folks! Hard to believe that I actually wrote 80 chapters! I seriously thought I would stop writing several chapters ago. Never thought I'd be motivated enough to get this far...**

**Amie: Let's not have a moving speech until at least Chapter 100. Let's just get the people to read, ne?**

**Oh, fine. Enjoy the chapter, folks!**

**

* * *

  
**

We're screwed.

"WAAAAAH!!!! WE'RE DONE FOR!!!!!" We're _sooooooo screeeeeeeeweeeeed._

... Wait... I think I had the same "we're screwed" feeling before...

"GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT, CROC!!!!" And Nami has increased this feeling to the OVER NINE THOUSAND mark...

"NAMI, WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?!?!" And why are you still shouting NEAR MY EAR!?!?!

Nami turned towards us. "I'm trying to get it angry so it'll chomp this cage open!"

"I see! Good idea!" Usopp stated, but I could only raise an eyebrow.

"Um... wouldn't it just crush us in here and not break it open...?" I asked, raising a hand timidly.

Nami gave me a look. Again. She's been giving me lots of looks lately, actually... "Just help me rile him up."

"Okay..." I said, taking a breath.

Luffy beat me to it, though. "BRING IT ON, YOU DUMBASS BANANA!!!!" Swing and a miss there, Luffy!

"No, that's wrong!" Usopp argued. "See, it's originally a croc-!"

"COME ON, YOU STUPID BANANA!!!!" Luffy didn't see the point in the argument, though...

I decided throw in my own two cents. "OY, CROC!!!! YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER, AND YOU'RE FATHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIES!!!!!"

"What kind of an insult is _that_!?" Zoro asked, bewildered.

"An epic one, my dear Zoro-kun." I said, grinning at him. "A _super_ epic one."

"HERE IT COMES!!!!!" Oo! Looks like it worked!

"See!? I told you it was ep-!" I started until I bit on my own tongue due to the violence that was the bananadile.

... Man, he must be _really_ offended being related to a hamster...

I didn't even try to look and see whatever progress, or lack there of, the bananadile had on getting us out of the cage, but once the rocking was over and we had SOME light again, I turned to see...

... that it was of the "lack there of " persuasion...

"IT DIDN'T WOOORK!!!!" Panicking isn't going to help any, either...

"Hey..." Eh?

We all turned to see Smoker sitting there looking rather calm on the bench in the back of the cell, near the indent that I had caused when Marikia tossed me into the wall.

"HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU BE SO DAMN CALM!?!?!" Usopp cried.

"YEAH!!!!" Luffy shouted. "DO SOMETHING ALREADY!!!!"

Smoker ignored them. "What do you know of Crocodile's targets?"

"Targets?" I asked, blinking. "What do you mean by that?"

"One of the women with Crocodile has been an outlaw to the government for twenty years..." Ah... he must be talking about Miss All Sunday... I think her other name is... is...

... Crap, I can't remember...

"The price on her head is more than seventy-million belli...!" Holy crap, that's a lot of money!

"Se-seventy muh-muh-million belli!? S-So what!?" Usopp stuttered out.

Smoker went _extra_ serious for this bit. "With the two of them joining forces, this is no longer just the takeover of a nation..." He stated. "If we don't stop now, this will develop into a disaster that will envelope the entire world!"

... "Aw, crap..."

"SINCE WHEN DO WE NEED A REASON TO KICK HIS WORTHLESS ASS!?!?!" Luffy shouted.

Smoker only snorted. "Fine... so how are you gonna get out of here?"

When we looked down at the water level, we realized something rather unsettling.

"IT'S UP TO MY THIGHS!!!!" And Luffy reaffirmed that unsettling quite firmly.

"Dammit..." Zoro snarled as Luffy began to sway from faintness, Usopp trying to keep him from falling completely in. "If I were stronger, I would be able to open the cage!"

I could only cringe, feeling the same hopelessness as Zoro did.

Dammit... if only...

"Make sure to never make noise when eating a meal." Oh. Thank. GAWD!!! "ANTI-MANNERS KICK COURSE!!!!!"

We all looked over and I beamed happily as the bananadile was kicked into the air, the one underneath it being the one.

The ONLY.

SANJI!!!!!

And as the bananadile fell into the water, upchucking bits of rubble he consumed, Sanji casually pulled the cigarette from between his lips and smirked at us. "Hey. Were you waiting?"

Zoro only snarled. "STOP SCREWING AROUND AND GET THE DAMN KEY!!!!"

"YAAAY!!!! SANJI!!!! YOU MADE IT!!!!" I cheered.

Sanji only looked towards us, raising a leg, causing me to blink. Was he gonna try to kick the cage open?

Nope.

Instead, he burst into a wiggly dance, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Nami-swan! Amie-chwan! Do you love me now!?" He swooned.

My voice was only an inaudible squeaky tone, so Nami took the liberty in answering.

"Yes, yes. We love you! Now go find the key!"

"Okaaaay~!"

Luffy then gave Vivi, who was standing near the doors up above, a thumbs up. "GOOD JOB, VIVI!!!!"

Vivi happily returned the thumbs up. "Thanks!"

And before the celebrations could REALLY kick in, the rest of the bananadiles decided to come up from their den and give us a warm, fuzzy welcome!

Or eat us. Whichever helps you sleep at night. (I'm talking to you, 4Kids...)

"KILL THEM ALL, SANJI!!!!!" Um... what he said!

"YEAH!!!!" I called. "But, ya know, just be careful!"

"Don't worry, Amie-chan." Sanji said, grinning and raising his leg, and I felt a tad envious as to how high he could raise it. "Bring on as many as you like, I'll knock some table manners into all of them!"

"Take care of the third one that came out." Smoker stated, causing everyone to look at him.

"You can tell?" I asked, blinking.

Smoker gave me a look. "Are you deaf? That growl is the same one as the one that ate the key!"

"Wow..." I whispered. "Cool! Ya hear that Sanji!?"

"Yeah, I got it!" Sanji said, charging. And with a swift kick, the bananadile hacked up the key to the cage!

... That looked more like a ball of wax!

... Wait, what?

"That doesn't really look like a key." Zoro stated.

I glanced back at Smoker. "Are you sure that was the one?"

"My ears don't lie to me, kid." Smoker said, glaring towards me.

"And HOW OLD are you?" I asked, raising a brow. He only got irked.

"WAHAHA!!! FREEDOM!!!!" I blinked, looking over with everyone else, and gawking like everyone else to see who popped out of the wonder ball.

"IT'S THAT '3' GUY!!!!" Oh... so THAT's Mr. 3!

And looking at his hair, I can see why... oy...

As he began to rant and rage, I phased out a bit, noting that the water level was still increasing, and that we REALLY needed to get out of here.

"So, you're Mr. 3..." Sanji stated. "Hand over the key."

Oh! Bad guy rant is over!

"HERE YOU GO!!!" Mr. 3 cried, tossing it into the air, causing it to fall into the water.

I couldn't help but snarl. "YOU SNEAKY SUNOVABITCH!!!!" I shouted angrily.

Sanji also seemed relatively peeved as Mr. 3 just went _on _and_ on_.

"WAIT A SEC!!!!" We all paused and looked at Usopp. "Couldn't we just get him to make a duplicate...?"

There was a slight pause, and Sanji slowly turned back to M. 3, who looked like he might need a new pair of pants soon.

And so, after a rather harsh ass-kicking, and Sanji writing a note to our dear pal Crocodile-chan, Mr. 3 finally made a key to the cage, and we were _free!_

... To brave the open waters filled with bananadiles!

... Wait, that's not good.

I blinked as Luffy and Zoro rushed passed me as Sanji kicked Mr. 3 off to some onknown dimension (the other side of the room), and I gawked as they began to take care of the bananadiles.

"Oi! Save some for me!" I cried, charging over with them and getting my own share of kicks and punches into the nasty lil beasties...

... Or cute, fuzzy creatures. Whichever brings you comfort... (4Kids, I'm talking to you again...)

We didn't have much time to celebrate as there was crackling and an impending-doom-feeling wavering around.

"GYAAH!!!! THE WALL'S BREAKING!!!!"

"THE TUNNEL"S COLLAPSING!!!!"

Ah, so that's where it came from...

As the water rushed about, I felt extra dread.

I was one of the three devil fruit users here. We were gonna need help if we were gonna survive!

"SOMEONE, GET SMOKER!!!!" Luffy manage to gurgle, and I felt water reach my neck.

I blinked and almost swallowed water as I felt something brush my legs. I took the chance and ducked my head in, seeing Smoker starting to float away. I fought a cry and I floundered over to retrieve him by the foot, feeling someone else grab me by the waist. I tried my best to shut my eyes as the current and the person pulled us out of the way, and hopefully to a place where we'll be able to escape without too much trouble.

And I was extra thankful when we broke the surface to find we were near the outskirts of town. I looked to see that Zoro was the one to bring me up.

"You okay...?" He asked, and I nodded, grunting as I tossed Smoker onto the streets before attempting to get up myself.

"You know..." Zoro panted as he pulled himself out, me helping a bit. "You didn't have to toss him."

"It's not like he went that far..." I panted out as well, glancing at Smoker as he didn't even move. "He should be fine, though... just as Luffy ordered..."

And as a confirmation, Smoker began coughing a bit, slowly rising.

"Hey, Amie-chan!" I blinked turning to Nami, seeing her hold up a perfume bottle. "Wanna spritz?"

"Um... sure...?" I stated, stretching my neck up a tad so Nami could spray my neck with the citrusy perfume and not my face.

"Ah~!" Sanji swooned. "I fell in love twice over~!" Oy...

I was about to wring out my clothes until Nami gasped and I quickly raised my hand to block the possible blow that Smoker was about to deliver.

"You..." Smoker stated, and I looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Blancard. Amelia Blancard..." I stated. "Why?"

"Blancard..." Smoker confirmed. "Why did you save me?"

"Captain's orders." I said, grinning and lowering Smoker's baton. "No need to thank me."

"Then I assume you don't have any complaints if I have to complete my duties as a professional, here?" I felt my heart plummet at this, and I heard Sanji raging behind me.

I had a feeling what he meant... And that was arrest, and eventual execution...

Was that really the end for _me, _though...?

"Don't forget me." I blinked, looking at Zoro. "I was the one who pulled you both out..."

"Zoro..." I muttered, barely inaudible, and Smoker snorted.

"HAA!!! FULL SPEED AHEAD TO ALUBARNA!!!!" Ah, Usopp's awake!

"WHERE ARE YOU CROCODILE!?!?!" And so is Luffy!

They get to see me get arrested! Oh, boy!

And that's the end of the sarcastic remark, folks!

"Whoa, Smokey!" I blinked, giving Luffy a look as he got ready to fight. "Wanna fight!?"

... I have a feeling he's raring and ready to fight Crocodile, now... And he MIGHT wanna just fight anyone in this state...

Just a guess, though...

There was a very intense pause, and eventually, Smoker closed his eyes. "... Go." ... What?

"This is the only time I will ever let you get away."

... Marine Captain say what now?

"The next time we meet, you're a dead man..." Smoker stated. "Straw Hat Luffy..."

Relief seemed to wash over me, and I smiled. Hearing Zoro chuckle next to me brought just a touch more.

"THERE THEY ARE!!!! THE STRAW HAT CREW!!!!!" Oh, snap.

"Come on!" I blinked, feeling a hand on my arm, and I grinned at Zoro as we began to run from the Marines.

Once again.

"Oy, Luffy!" Zoro snapped. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Luffy shouted, and after a quick scare from Smoker, he dashed off to the front of the crew, hearing the Marines eventually halt in their persuing.

"Well..." I said, running, Zoro still holding my arm. "I do hope we don't have to run all the way to Alubarna!"

"Why not? It's good training." Zoro said.

"You're talking to someone who almost died from dehydration out in the desert just by riding a camel, Zoro..." I stated calmly.

"Where's Eyelash!? He was just here!" We actually lost that camel?

... In any other circumstance, I would be happy. Right now, I'm slightly panicked.

"Don't worry..." Sanji said calmly. "Look up ahead!"

We did, and we couldn't help but gawk as a rather large, and creepy-looking, I might add, crab came marching over, Chopper and Eyelash on board.

"HEY, YOU GUYS!!!!" Chopper called from on top of the giant crab.

"Holy cow on a stick!" I called. That is one huge crab!"

"It's a moving crab!" Vivi cried. "They live in the sand, so some people don't believe they exist!"

"He's one of Eyelash's friends! He's got lots of them here, since he was born here!" Chopper supplied happily. "They're also perverts!"

... Great...

"So, let's ride!"... Wait...

"We can ride that thing!?" Luffy shouted, taking the words out of my mouth. "YAHOO!!!!"

"Is it fast!?" Zoro asked.

Chopper nodded.

"YEAH!!!! WAY TO GO, YOU GUYS!!!!" I cheered.

"SHUT UP!!!!" You're welcome, Chopper!

We managed to climb aboard the Moving Crab with relative ease, and once we were all settled, we gave Chopper the okay to go.

"OKAY!!!" Chopper called, whipping at the reigns. "DEPART!!!!"

It was a strange feeling, riding on a giant crab. It was like riding on a small island, or a large ship.

Except you still felt every large bump.

But hey, at least we're moving fast!

... At least until we heard Vivi scream,

"STOP, CHOPPER!!!!" Zoro called, and as he got the crab to stop, we all turned to see Vivi fly off...

... A golden hook around her waist.

"IT'S HIM!!!!" Luffy snarled, reaching out and grabbing onto the hook himself, tossing Vivi down at us, and I wheezed as she hit me square in the stomach, causing a small domino effect as I collided into Zoro and we fell back onto the crab.

"That idiot!" Zoro snarled, and Vivi lifted her head to gawk as Luffy flew off.

"I'LL BE FINE BY MYSELF!!!!" Luffy called. "JUST GET GOING!!!!"

"LUFFY-SAN!!!!" Vivi cried, and Zoro snarled as I bit my lip.

"Well, you heard him!" Zoro said. "Chopper! Let's go!"

"R-right!"

I could only sit with Vivi as we were still plastered in Zoro's lap as we rode off, Luffy heading right for Crocodile.

I just hoped that he was going to be okay...


	82. Madness? THIS! IS! ALUBARNAAAAAAAAAAA!

It had been a little while since we departed from Rainbase on the giant crab, and despite seeing that sandstorm there a little while after leaving Luffy there to fight Crocodile, there really wasn't much tension.

In fact, Usopp was telling Chopper some stories about lobsters, and Zoro was lifting weights.

Well, actually, he was lifting Eye Lash on one of his swords, but that's not the point.

Nami could only give Zoro a blank look, and I simply watched as the sand billowed behind us as the moving crab continued on its way.

"Zoro, you're just wasting energy..." Nami said.

"Shut up!" Ah, a typical response.

"Let them be, Nami-san..." Sanji said, smoking a cigarette. "They need something to occupy their minds, especially that muscle-head. He's feeling his weakness compared to the Pirate Lord...!"

Zoro's brow twitched as he paused in his camel lifting. "Oy..." He said darkly. "What're you trying to say?"

"You wanna know?" Sanji said, barely even twitching. Oh boy... "You're afraid that Luffy lost."

"Me!? Afraid! Why, you... magic eyebrow!" ... Is that really an insult?

"Aa! Now I'm pissed!" Apparently, insulted Sanji. "You Marimo-head!"

Heehee... Marimo...

"YOU WANNA FI-!?!" They started, only to get their heads boxed by Nami.

There was a slight pause until Vivi turned to all of us. "It's okay, everyone! Luffy-san won't lose!" She said, grinning. "He promised us! So we're just going to have to wait for him in Alubarna!"

Nami sighed, punching her lightly on the forehead. "Why don't you worry about the uprising!"

I only giggled a little, then turned back towards the back as Zoro and Sanji stood back up, rubbing their heads.

I wasn't worried myself, mostly because I pretty much knew that Luffy was NOT gonna die anytime soon. That, and he was eventually gonna wipe the floor with Crocodile-chan's fur-in-the-desert-wearing sandy ass.

I was a bit anxious, though...

How soon will it be until I bump into Marikia again?

... Maybe I should exercise my own muscles?

Nah... I don't wanna do it now. That would be a waste. That, and the only kind of practice that would be beneficial is lifting the giant crab, or at least trying to. I think he's too big, even for me...

"Oy, Amie-chan!" Eh? Zoro? "Get on the camel. I need some extra weight."

Is he kidding me right now!? "No." I said flatly, giving Zoro a bland look.

"What do you mean 'no'!?" Zoro said, almost a bit surprised.

"I'm not sitting on the camel again just so you can do some weight-lifting. Besides, as Nami said, it's wasting energy..." I said, turning back around.

"What are you talking about? You need just as much practice as me!" Oh, he did NOT just go there!

"Excuse me...?" I said darkly. "Did you forget who you were talking to?"

Zoro only blinked, Eye Lash back on the tip of his sword. I then swiveled on my butt to face them and getting rather personal, I slipped my hand under Zoro's own rump and lifted him up way above my head, Eye Lash still on his sword.

Did I mention that Zoro had a very nice ass? Totally off topic...

Anyway, you can probably guess that neither of them were very pleased.

In fact, the only person who was REALLY enjoying themselves was Sanji, who was on the ground laughing hysterically. Usopp and Chopper both thought it was kind of funny, but they were covering their mouths, the little cheaters. Nami just shook her head, and Vivi looked kind of worried.

Well, a little more than kind of...

"AMIE-CHAN!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!" Zoro snapped as Eye Lash seemed to be panicking.

"Not until you take it back." I said simply, staring down at my other hand casually.

"What the hell do I have to take back!? JUST PUT ME DOWN!!! NOW!!!" He continued.

"Unless you take it back, I'm not putting you down." I said. "Of course, we can always find out if I can balance you on one finger..."

"Amie-chan, just put him down..." Nami said. "They'll probably hear us..."

"Meeeh... good point..." I said, staring up and meeting a bit of Zoro's death glare. "Oh fine, you big baby. I'll even ease you down."

And with that, I lowered Zoro back down, and Usopp and Chopper stopped snickering, Sanji wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Never do that again..." Zoro growled menacingly.

"Aw... did I piss you off that much, kyuute Marimo-kyuuuuuun...?" I cooed, flopping on top of him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "I sowwy. I won't do it again..."

And with that, I let go, grinning, and turned back to the billowing sands.

Zoro then went of muttering something about "women" and "mood swings", but I really didn't pay attention. I really could only grin at the very faint blush that grazed his cheeks. It was rather cute.

"Amie-chwaaan..." Oh dear... "Dun I get a huuuug?"

"Suuure, Sanji-kuuuun!" I said, skipping over and hugging Sanji, who swooned. I then turned to Nami and gave her a hug. "You get one too!"

"Ack! Hey, careful!" Nami said, a tad irked but she returned it barely.

I then beamed. "Everyone gets a hug!" I sang happily, rushing over and hugging Vivi, Usopp, and Chopper. "Even you, Eye Lash!"

I fought a cringe even as I did hug the camel as he reacted in a way similar to Sanji.

"Don't forget Scissors!" I blinked, looking at Nami who smirked.

"Who the hell is Scissors?" I asked, blinking.

"The crab!" Nami named the crab _Scissors_!?

"Ooooh..." I said, trying to fight the strangeness off. I then fell face first onto the crab. "SCISSORS!!!! I'M HUGGING YOU RIGHT NOW, IN CASE YOU COULDN'T TELL!!!!"

"He appreciates it!" Chopper stated.

"Yay! Someone actually appreciates me!" I said, up on my knees. Everyone game me a look, and I blinked. "... What? We're in the desert, and I'm trying to distract myself from the fact that we're going into a heavy battle, here! I needs ta get mah fightin' attitude goin'!"

Chopper blinked. "Fightin' attitude?" He asked.

"Yup!"

Nami gave him a side glance. "It's just Amie acting crazier than usual. Nothing too spectacular."

"Hey!" I think it's quite spectacular! I mean, I could be lazy and not wanna fight at all!

"Uh oh..." Eh? "Uh oh"? From Vivi? "We've got a problem..."

"What is it, Vivi?" Nami asked.

"The Sandora is coming up..." Viv explained.

"I take it that it's rather deep and wide, correct?" I asked, causing Vivi to nod.

"So?" Usopp said. "We're on a crab! We'll be fine!"

"Actually..." Vivi said. "Moving crabs can't... swim... they hate water..."

"WHAT!?!?!" Yep. Guess what time it is!

"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! WE'RE DOOMED!!!!" I cheered, pumping my fists.

Nami glared at me. "DON'T YOU START THAT UP AGAIN!!!!"

I lowered my arms slightly. "Start what up again?"

Nami's brow twitched. "You KNOW what..."

"We better figure out how to get over quick, because it's coming into view!" Sanji stated, pointing.

I looked over as well. "Wow! Our doom is coming quicker than I thought!"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!?!?!" And cue Nami's punch to the head. "We just need to get Scissors to move faster!"

I felt a pang of "Oh Snap"-ness, but I bothered anyway. "Hey, Chopper?" He looked over. "Is there some way to motivate Scissors to go faster and to, ya know, jump the Sandora?"

Chopper turned back to Scissors, than looked like he had an epiphany. "Oh! Scissors has a thing for dancer girls!"

... Dancer... girls...?

Nami dared to glance towards.

"I am NOT taking this off and shaking my stuff for a crab!" I stated firmly.

"Oh relax!" Nami stated, grinning. "I wasn't going to let you do that all by yourself!"

I gave her a wary look. "You'll do it, too?"

"If you're going to be a baby about it..." Nami muttered, reaching for the buttons of her top.

"At least it'll hopefully work twice as well..." I mumbled, shutting my eyes and reaching underneath the seam of my shirt.

It was with one quick tug that I yanked my shirt off, exposing the dancer girl outfit I was wearing underneath.

I'm pretty sure Sanji and Eye Lash were gawking.

"How's this?" I heard Nami asked, my eyes still closed.

"I think that did it..." Chopper said warily, and before I could barely open one of my eyes to see how well it worked, there was a major jolt as the crab sped up, causing me to fall back onto my butt as Sanji and Eye Lash danced around with hearts in their eyes.

"YAHOO!!!! ERO POWER!!!!!" Usopp shouted.

"So how is flashing our dancing girl-ness gonna help again?" I asked Chopper.

"Well..." Chopper started, only to pause when Usopp cried out again.

"I don't believe it!" I blinked, standing as Usopp shouted this. "He's running on top of the water!"

I blinked, looking to the side to see water splash up as the Scissors kept moving.

"Holy crab!" I see what you did thar, Sanji-kun.

"I think that was just your imagination!" Zoro called out, and I blinked.

"What makes you say tha-?" I started, only to be cut off as water started rushing up to greet us, and that's when I realized what Zoro meant.

I decided that, since Chopper had gone up to perch on Zoro's shoulders, I would have to rely on someone else to keep ahold of me so I didn't sink to the bottom.

So, I wrapped my arms around Sanji's shoulders just as I felt my feet lift off the crab as it continued to sink down.

"Sorry, Sanji-kun!" I said as we bobbed in the river.

"it's fine, Amie-chwan!" Sanji said, grinning at me. "I don't mind!"

"How much further do we have to go?" Usopp asked.

"Fifty kilometers." ... Well, crap we're screwed...

"Quit complaining and let's keep moving." Zoro stated, and I glanced at him, a small frown tugging my lips.

I was torn between wanting to replace Chopper or to replace Zoro and be able to swim.

One was just appealing and the other was SUPA-KYUUUUTE!!!!!

And as the giant catfish rose from the river, my torn-ness seemed to dissipate.

"That's a Sandora Rarecatfish! Named for being extremely rare!" Um... yay catfish...?

"WHO CARES!?!?!" Sanji might! He can fry up some catfish for us once we're done with this whole shpeal!

Of course, we would also need tartar sauce. Lots and lots of tartar sauce...

"IT ALSO LIKES TO EAT HUMANS!!!!!!!" Or the fish can use it on us. Though I'm not that tasty.

I started helping Sanji swim by removing one of my arms and paddled, kicking my feet a bit. We were still slowing down a bit too much for comfort though.

"I'm sorry for dragging you down, Sanji-kun!" I said, trying to paddle faster.

Before Sanji could reply, there was a loud sound, akin to someone punching someone else.

And when we turned, I squealed with joy, not really caring if I busted Sanji's eardrums.

"IT'S THE SUPA-KYUUUTE KUNG-FU DUGONGS!!!!" I cried happily as the Dugongs punched the air with their TINY AND CUTE paws.

Then the ones on the catfish raised their paws to their heads and began... Oh... My...

"THEY'RE MY CARUMELDANSEN DUGONGS!!!!" I cried happily as they continued to dance happily.

"GET THEM TO STOP DANCING SO THEY CAN HELP US!!!!" Nami snapped at me.

I blinked. "How would they help us?"

It was then that the Dugongs stopped their dancing and got off the tuna. One swam over to me and began talking.

Chopper was translator. "He wants us to get on so he can and the others can pull us to the other side!"

"Awesome!" I cheered, epically pointing my finger towards the tuna. "Okay, Sanji-kun! As Rue-chan would say, ALLONS-Y!!!!"

There was a long pause as my fellow nakama stared at me.

"Who's Rue-chan?" Nami asked.

"And what does allens-ee mean?" Zoro asked also.

I blinked. "Uh... a... character from an awesome story I read a long time ago..." I said uneasily, rubbing the back of my head. "And, um... I dunno what allons-y means..."

"I do believe it means 'Let's go', Amie-chan." Sanji replied, grinning.

"Oh!" I said, grinning. "Then let's go, Sanji-kun!"

"Yeeees, Amie-chwan!" Sanji cheered, swimming over quickly. When Sanji was close enough, I detached from him and climbed onto the catfish, helping him up onto it as well.

"Okay, guys!" I cheered. "Come on! I'll help you guys get on here!"

It wasn't that hard to get the others onto the giant catfish that was apparently rare. And the Dugongs got us to the other side fairly quickly.

"We seem to be doing good." Zoro stated after the Dugongs had swum away after our goodbyes. "Do we still have time?"

"I don't know... even with Eye Lash, it'll be tough!" Vivi stated.

"And Eye Lash can only carry two people!" Well, I bet he could fit three, but I don't think it would be very comfortable for anyone, even for Eye Lash... "And from here on Baroque Works will try to trap us!"

Ah. Usopp has a valid point...

"Wait! Over there!" I blinked at Nami, then turned to see what on earth she was pointing at. And I beamed.

"Are they the enemy!?" No, it's not!

"No!" Vivi said, grinning also. "It's Carue! And the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad!"

Aaaack! Lookitallthekyutelilduckieeeees! I want to hug them all!

... But... if I do recall... There were originally six...

The seventh one, the new one, was indeed peculiar.

It had a fuzzy purple pimp hat on, bedazzled large sunglasses, and in general, looked like some crazy pimp.

"Oo! Oo! Do I ride the pimp one!?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"Now, hold on!" Nami said. "We need a plan first!"

"Aaaawwuuu..." I whined, but she gave me a glare, so I shut up.

As Nami discussed the general plan, I phased out. I kinda knew the plan already.

We were going to split up and get into Alubarna, fight Baroque Works, and all that jazz as Vivi went and stopped the Rebels.

"We're going to be in teams." Nami stated, and I perked up. "Team one is Sanji and Chopper. Team two is Amie, Usopp, and Eye Lash. And team three is Zoro and me. Now, team one is..." And cue phase out again.

Honestly, I already know where I'm gonna go. This should be relatively easy. And hey, I'll be able to kick Mr. 2's ass NO sweat!

"All right, here." I blinked out of my daze as a white cape was handed to me. "Keep completely covered. We don't want them to see who we are until we get into Alubarna."

"Right!" I cheered, wrapping myself up in the cape, about to put the hood on. "Do I get to ride the pimp-duck now?"

Nami sighed. "Fiiine. You get to ride the pimp duck."

"Yaaaaay!" I cheered, blinking as the ducks split off, the pimp one coming up to me. "You ready, Mr. Pimp?"

"Quack!" I'll take that as a "Fo' Shizzile!"

"Awesome!" I cheered, saddling up.

As soon as everyone was saddled up and disguised, we didn't waste another moment and took off. I kept as close to Usopp and Eye Lash as possible. It was strange, riding one of these ducks. If I had ever ridden a horse, it probably would've been just like this. Except for the feathers, anyway...

When Alubarna got closer, and I saw some specs that I assumed were Baroque Works, I felt a pang of nervousness. Why? I really don't know.

It wasn't like Marikia was there...

And as we got closer, I knew she wasn't.

Instead, I knew that one of them fired a baseball at us.

"MOVE AROUND IT!!!!" Gotcha!

And as soon as I had passed it, I heard it explode like a bomb.

Talk about making sports more exciting.

"KAEN-BOSHI!!!!" Yeah! Go Usopp!

The fireball hit Mr. 1, I believe, and that was when the branching began.

Zoro and Nami headed to one gate, Usopp, Eye Lash and I brushed past Mr. 2 and headed into ours.

I, of course, assumed that Sanji and Chopper got through also, and that Vivi was going to be heading to meet the rebels as I thought all this. We managed to maneuver around the guards as best we can, and we started dashing through the winding streets.

"H-Hey!" Usopp said. "I think this is enough!"

The scene was familiar all right. And so we stopped, dismounting and turning to see Mr. 2 charging up not too far away.

"HA!!!!" He cried, skidding to a halt and pointing at us.

"Oooh, not too bad!" Usopp said, kind of shrilly. "Thanks for following us!"

Mr. 2 looked confused. "What!?"

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall!" Usopp replied, and so removed our hoods.

"SORRY!!!! TRY AGAIN!!!!" We cheered.

"You two again! And a camel!?" Mr. 2 asked. "Where on earth is Princess Vivi?"

"WAA!!! WE'RE SORRY!!!!" I sweat dropped as Usopp said this, clinging to Eye Lash as the poor camel cried as well.

"Not our fault he can't tell the difference." I said, removing my cape and revealing my open tunic that also exposed my dancer girl outfit. I smirked, crossing my arms. "As for Vivi, she was busy and couldn't make it."

Mr. 2 growled.

"Usopp..." I whispered, glancing at him as he still clung to Eye Lash. "I'll take care of this guy. It'll be quick."

"O-Okay!" He stuttered.

I smirked, cracking my knuckles. "Okay, Mr. Okama! It's just gonna be you and me!"

"I don't think so."

I froze, that familiar "blood-going-cold-and-chills-and-an-all-out-bad" feeling creeping back. This time though, my brow furrowed, glaring up at the roof where Marikia stood.

"Hey! It's you!" Mr. 2 called, pointing up. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to fight the Priestess-wannabe." Marikia called down. "If you don't mind. That way, you get the coward and the camel all to yourself."

"But that's _myyyyy _jooooob!" Mr. 2 called as Marikia jumped down, landing gracefully next to him.

She merely looked at him. "I really don't care what job I was supposed to have." She said. "I'm going to kill her, whether you like it or not..."

My brow furrowed more, and I clenched my fists.

"Amie-chan...?" I heard Usopp, and I looked at him.

"I'm going to be fine." I stated firmly. "I'll try to finish her quickly. If I don't get done, either you or Eye Lash tell someone what's going on, okay?"

"Uh... okay!" Usopp said, nodding. "But-!"

I cut him off. "All right, Marikia. I'll fight you."

Marikia smirked. "Very well." She said, peeling off her jacket, and I noticed that she had gloves on as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's go somewhere where it's not as crowded."

Before I could even comprehend what she was saying, she charged towards me, hat flying off jabbed me in the gut, clinging to me also.

What the hell was she thinking!?

The answer came in the form of us plowing into the wall behind me, going all the way through its building and out the other side.

This step repeated about three times.

Afterwards, she stopped, but I skidded onto the ground on my back, slowly getting up as she calmly stood there waiting for me.

"Couldn't you have approached that differently?" I asked, wincing at the pain in my back.

"No." Ah. Figures. She is the villain after all.

I sighed then. "Very well." I stated, ditching my tunic, only being in my dancer girl outfit. "Let's get this over with."

She smirked also. "We shall."

* * *

**Yes. I leave you on a cliffie. I am SO evil! **

**Amie: Oh great. I'm gonna lose, aren't I?**

**Maaaaaaaaaaybe.**

**Amie: ... You know I hate it when you do that.**

**So does everyone else, m'dear. So does everyone else.  
**


	83. Onoez!

**I have a feeling that I'm going to be attacked rather violently when this chapter is over...**

**Amie: Why?**

**Well, it sucks.**

**Amie: -.- You think EVERYTHING you write sucks. **

**NOT EVERYTHING!!!**

**Zoro: -Wakes from nap.- Geez. What's all the racket?**

**Amie: Whining about her writing and some other thing that's gonna cause her to get attacked. Rather violently.**

**Zoro: o.O**

**Amie: Yeah. So, what's this other reason?**

**Um... well... -Whispermumblewhisper.-**

**Amie: O.O You did WHAT!?!?!**

**Eek! I'm already in trouble! Abort! ABORT!!!!**

**Amie: NO!!! We're gonna SIT HERE and go through the WHOLE chapter. Comprende!?**

**o-o Did you switch personalities with Nami?**

**Amie: -Snarls.-**

**O-O Okay, okay! On with the chapter! Just don't hurt me!**

**

* * *

  
**

It didn't take long for us to actually start fighting, charging at each other with fists at the ready and having them collide as if we were mirroring each other, and I was able to hide the wince of our knuckles bumping together and stinging slightly. I had to remember that this wasn't going to be the same thing as beating the Marines off with a giant hammer and that this was going to be a battle between equals...

With probably lots of crumbling buildings and roads that would need major face lifts once we were done.

This battle would seem very epic to me if I weren't one of the people fighting. As stated before, we're equals. Meaning she could kill me just as I could kill her. The thought of that made my stomach churn.

After meeting fist-to-fist, we jumped back and charged again, this time throwing punches and kicks at each other. We both could dodge each other, and we both got hit by each other. So far, the odds stood still at a fifty-fifty shot of either of us walking away with our lives.

It changed up a bit when she managed to knee my gut and then use her palm to hit me square in the chest, sending me into a wall. I coughed a bit, trying to get some air into my lungs, only to look and barely dodge a high kick to the head. I took that opening and squatted down, sweeping my leg around and knocking her off balance and causing her to fall. I stood up quickly, raising my foot up, preparing to land a kick to her abdomen, but she caught herself quickly, rolling and spinning until she got to a squatting position, and then she did a few backflips away, landing on her feet and moving smoothly into a fighting pose.

... What the hell is she!? A ninja disguised as a pirate!?

I didn't get much time to think it over as she charged again. This time, I decided not to charge also. Instead, I blocked her punch, moving to the side, and elbowing her in the back.

She stumbled a bit, and turned towards me again, but I quickly spun kick her in the face, causing her to fly into the wall nearby, making a lovely new window for the people who owned the place.

I stood, panting, and waiting for her to come back out, and I winced as I felt pain pulse in my chest. That one palm-hit-thing _really_ hurt. I put my hands on my knees and cringed at the already-scruffy-skirt.

Maybe I should've changed into jeans when we were on the ship or something. Well, it was too late now...

I heard movement in the building and snapped my head to look and see Marikia step calmly out of the hole in the wall, a red smear near the corner of her mouth, looking a bit scruffy herself.

"Not bad..." She stated, looking at her right hand and rubbing her gloved fingers together, a red tint shining off them. "Although I thought that you would be better than this after all these years."

Oh, great. Here she goes with the "I know you even though you don't know me!" shpeal. "Oh please..." I stated, straightening again. "You talk as if we've fought before."

Marikia turned to me. "You're right. We haven't." Well, at least she admits to that. "But we have trained together." OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!!!

I felt my brow twitch as she then cracked her knuckles. "But I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a time crunch. That and I don't really want to be here when the real chaos starts..." She said. "So I'll step it up a knotch."

I got into a fighting pose that looked like I was getting ready to box. "Bring it on."

She charged, again, but this time, her fists moved faster, and she landed more blows than me. I was cursing in my head at this, and tried to match her speed. It seemed to work for a while, until she kicked me in the gut, she liked to do stuff like that I assume, and whipped out her Kasai steel blade.

I had managed to avoid hitting walls as I managed to dodge the sharp and precise swipes of her blade, but I was dodging more than I was attacking. And if I kept dodging and she kept going, then we'd get nowhere. Fast.

Out of frustration, I managed to grab at her arm use my other arm to attack her face, neck, and shoulders with a combination of elbow jabs and ka-ra-tay chops. But eventually she maneuvered around and punched me square in the jaw.

I was stunned to say the least, and I stumbled back, massaging my injured jaw line, only to snap back as a searing pain coursed through my arm. I growled, trying to hit back, only for her to dodge and strike again, this time making a slice at my collar bone. She continued this and I tried to dodge, but it didn't work out very. She kept getting hits and I kept becoming blind with pain because of the burning sensations the blade caused me.

Eventually, I managed to dodge and get some distance as she happened to trip and stumble a bit on the cobbled street. And when she began running for me, trying to get another slice out of me, I maneuvered and kicked, knocking the blade out of her hand and into the air. She glared at me and kicked me in the chest this time. I wheezed, falling back, only to get knocked into the air with a punch-kick combo that caused me to fly into a building's third floor, and I flew all the way to the other side, where I hit the opposing wall, landing on my stomach on the floor.

"Is that really the best you can do?" I heard her call as she shuffled around outside. "Just some cheap tricks and maneuvers so you can wiggle your way into getting the upper hand?"

I groaned silently, slowly raising to my trembling hands and knees, blood streaming from burning cuts and bruises slowly beginning to form. I coughed, blood splattering on the floor underneath me, and I stared down at the splatter pattern my coughed-up blood had made.

This was bad.

Really, _really _bad.

I was doing okay at first, but then I got my ass served to me on a platter.

I moved to sit on my knees, my body slackening as I laid my hands on top of my lap.

I felt like I was waiting for Marikia to come in and execute me.

The exhaustion told me to let that happen. The fighter in me told me to keep on going, and that I still had my hammer.

The fighter was joined in by voices from my nakama, my friends. Each of them supporting me. I closed my eyes for a moment, and their faces came into focus.

Luffy. Nami. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper. And Vivi.

And of course, Zoro was there too. I couldn't forget Zoro.

If he were here, he'd probably yank me up and kick me back out there or something. Try to talk some sense into me.

He may like me, he may just want to be friends, but it didn't matter. I couldn't let him, or any of my nakama down.

And with that, I opened my eyes, glaring at the hole in the wall, and I stood, yanking the little sleeveless slip-over off my back and tearing at my skirt, leaving it at the knees, and using the scraps to wipe my face of the blood that lingered around my mouth. I rolled my neck, shook my shoulders, and kicked my feet.

This was it. Now or never. I will either win, or die trying!

So yes: the fighter won.

* * *

**THAT'SITFOLKSNOTHINGELSETOSEEHEREGOAWAYNOWGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY!!!!! -Is knocked unconsious.-**

**Amie: Thanks, Zoro-kun!**

**Zoro: -Puts sword back.- Whatever.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Where is your pride? Or did you become a coward and run? You know you cannot run from me, Amelia! I will find you, no matter where you are!" O rly, biznatch? Prepared to be hammered!

And not in the nice way, folks. Is there even a nice way?

I then held my hands out, my Heart Shell liquefying and trickling down my arm and forming and moving in my hands to create my weapon. I didn't enlarge the head right away. Instead, I slowly walked towards the hole, seeing Marikia walk slowly towards it, sheathing her Kasai blade again. I decided to at least do one thing that would give me the upper hand in this.

And with that, I turned and hammered the bit of the wall next to me, sending the rubble down towards Marikia as her head snapped towards it. As the rubble fell, I leapt, hammer raised, its head enlarging slightly. She managed to see me still, and when I hammered down, she managed to dodge barely. She leapt back and skidded further, looking towards me as I let the hammer shrink back down. I stood there, one hand on my hips, the other clutching my hammer as it stood next to me, the end up against my foot.

"I have plenty of pride, you crazy old bitch." I said calmly. "This is far from over."

Marikia seemed to grin faintly. "So, you managed to awaken your weapon? How cute..." She said, raising her right hand to her shell. "Perhaps we should match then, eh?"

I could only blink, as her shell turned into a wobbly ball of ink in her hand. She moved it to her side, causing it to glisten in the sun and give it a greasy look. Rapidly, the ball shot out and hardened, creating a sword of sorts with a long, thin blade like a katana that looked like it was longer than she was tall. The steel was black, the handle was black. It was pretty much completely black, except for the little dark blue swirls that decorated the handle.

She then stood, holding the sword in front of her. "This is bound to become more interesting..."

I decided to mirror her stance. "Probably. You never know, though. It can get boring."

"You really think so?" Marikia asked. "Very well. Then perhaps we should keep conversation as we duel?"

"You make it sound like we're having tea together." I said blandly.

"Either is just as easy and relaxing to me."... Yeah, this chick is twisted.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I said.

"My pleasure." Twiiiiisteeeeed...

And with that, we charged at each other again, blocking our blows with our weapons equally. Basically, it was brought back to equality again. The ol' fifty-fifty.

With one small catch...

"You want to know why I was dating Crocodile?"

"No."

"It was the only way to stay here and wait to kill you without causing trouble. I got some nice things out of it, but the sex was _terrible_."

"I don't want to know."

"I mean, he's truly the epitome of 'large ego, small-'."

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!!!!"

"Oh relax." Marikia stated as we started to grapple. "It's not like I'm bringing up your most embarrassing childhood moments."

"Unless you were my stalker, you wouldn't have any!" I stated, trying to push back.

I saw her cold, lifeless eyes harden more, and she twisted a bit, causing me to stumble. She took advantage of that and pinned me to the wall, her blade and my hammer crossed, and she leaned in a bit to make her glare more terrifying.

... Seriously, it was creepy!

"You really need to stop playing around, _Amie-chan_." She hissed. "You playing Miss Forgetful isn't going to help you."

"No. _You_ listen!" I snapped, catching her foot and spinning around so I had her pinned. "When will you get it through your thick skull that I have NO idea what you're talking about? I'm not trying to _play_ or anything! All my life, I've lived in another world. I didn't come from here, I wasn't _born_ here, my parents weren't from here either. I came here on a fluke! I had no clue about any of this Calypsian stuff, I'm not a priestess of any kind, and I _certainly_ don't have a clue as to why you wish to kill me so badly! I'm not someone you know, I'm not some rival of yours, I'm not, I'm not, I'M NOT!!!!"

I was shouting now, her glare starting to fade as my anger began to swell inside me.

"I AM NOT FROM HERE!!!!" I shouted at her. "I DON'T KNOW YOU!!!!"

She stared at me for a while, giving me a perplexed look, until finally, her eyes flashed that strange color again, and she started snickering, chuckling, until she was laughing maniacly and scaring me half to death.

"Oh, so it _is_ true." She said, her eyes that cold and heartless black again. "I didn't want to believe it, but seeing it now... ah, I understand..."

"Well, I don't." I murmered, causing her to smirk.

"Tell me." She said. "Do you have trouble remembering things? Your past a bit on the foggy side. Moreso than normal?"

What is she, a doctor? And what is normal!?

I have a _great_ memory! Sure, I can't really remember my elementary school years, they're really foggy, but people have problems remembering that kind of stuff _all the time_!

I mean, does _anyone_ remember their elementary school years? I don't think so!

... Well, okay. I do have major brain farts, and it can be hard to memorize stuff for tests and I can't always recall several events very well...

But that's... relatively... normal... right...?

She seemed to be able to notice that I was inwardly questioning myself, and she snickered some more. "There it is. All the proof I need."

I blinked, eyes narrowed at her. "What proof?"

"That the Wizard of Time and Space was the one who erased your memories and sent you away..." ... The whattie of what and what, now?

"There are no wizards in this world, though!" ... Are there...?

"There are a few. Most choose to keep their wizardry a secret." She confirmed. "Alas, now that I know you're basically empty-headed," Hey! "My goal for revenge cannot be met at this time..."

I could only blink, the wind getting knocked out of me as she kicked me off, and I wheezed as she knocked me onto the ground, her foot planting itself on my chest. I winced, glaring up at her as the greasy ink began to form back into a shell.

"We're going to stop for now." ... What!? "I want you to have _all_ your memories back into that head if I'm going to get the revenge I feel I deserve. When you do, we will meet at the Temple on our home land."

"What... home... land...!?" I wheezed out.

"You will know. But first, since I'm incredibly impatient, and I like to watch you suffer, I'm going to help jog your memory." She said, reaching into her sheath and pulling out her Kasai blade. As she played with it in her hand, dread filled my stomach as to what she was going to do with it. "A friend of mine that knows this wizard told me that there are two ways to release a Memory Spell." She _actually_ has _friends!?_ "One: The Wizard himself removes it involving several jumbled incantations, chalk, and a variety of dribbly candles, herbs, and incense. Two..."

And with a quick thrust, I screamed as she plunged the blade into the middle of my chest.

"Two, and this only applies if they're Calypsian..." She said, kneeling down as I whimpered from the pain and coughed from the blood in my mouth. "Is that you stab the Calypsian in their Flesh Heart. She will not die, but the sheer amount of pain and agony she feels is enough to cause any spell to jump up and flee from their body..."

I cried out again as she removed the blade, and tears stung the corners of my eyes. I was aware of a wet feeling pooling on my back and trickling down my chest, but I barely felt it compared to the burning sensation in my chest.

It was like heart burn times a billion. Just as fatal.

"Before I go, I have a warning for you." I snapped to reality for just a moment as she said this near my ear, and I looked at the black blob near my head as she did. "The spell that sent your entire family with you to that world has broken, and your family is here. In fact, there in the Grand Line. But, if by some chance you manage to bypass our homeland and get in contact with them... It won't matter where I am in these oceans. I will find out, and I _will _kill them once your back is turned."

I let out a sob as more hot tears streamed down my face as she rose, walking off.

My family! ... My mom and dad...! They were _here_! In this world! So I could reunite with them without leaving my nakama behind!

...But unless I fought her again, I couldn't see them, or risk their safety...

My pain was being slowly replaced with great anger as I lazily turned my head to see her pick up her hat and a smoky blob grow near her, like the one she used after dumping Crocodile.

"Until we meet again..." I heard her call. "... _Amie-chan_..."

There was a strange whooshing sound, and I sobbed again, the pain still there, but not as strong. I rolled over onto my stomach, coughing up the blood that was still in my mouth. I felt a cooling sensation near my chest, and saw a white blob, knowing that it was my Heart Shell. I tried to stand, but only fell back down, a wet slap echoing in my ear. I looked ahead of me and saw a light blue blob near some rubble, and know right away it was my tunic. I had to at least crawl over to it so I could put it back on.

I had to get to my nakama. I had to help them stop the Rebellion...!

As I began to crawl along, I began to think that, even though my spirit is willing, my mortally wounded body wasn't.

As I hacked up blood again, more violent than before, I began to wonder if Marikia was lying, and that I really was going to die.

Probably. Although it would be very cliché...

... Then again, it would also be cliché if I survived, Heart Shell willing.

But clichés aside, I would like to live. I would like it very much. I don't care if I couldn't ever fight again. There is more to life then just fighting, anyway.

A small amount of relief hit my slowly fading-into-unconsciousness-or-most-likely-dying body as I felt cloth against my fingertips. I clutched and yanked my tunic towards me, slowly pulling it over my back, despite the feeling of it plastering against it. It was a painful struggle getting the sleeves on, though. I don't think I'll ever talk badly about my upper body again.

When it was on in a sloppy mess, and I was biting my lip to prevent more sobbing from coming out, I began to crawl towards the hole made when Marikia pummeled me to our fighting ground.

Just as I had clung to the wall and managed to pull myself into an odd sitting position, I heard running.

"Amie-chwaaaan~! Oooooh Aaaaaaaamiiiieeee-chwaaaaaaan~!" It was Sanji.

Sanji had come for me. No real surprise.

At least I wouldn't die alone...

I blinked my eyes several times to focus my eyes, and he looked like he was about to pass the hole I was near, and I felt desperate.

"Sanji...! Sanji-!" I croaked loudly, my throat feeling like it was rubbed with sandpaper. The talking threw me into a hacking fit also. Over my hacking, I noticed he did come back.

"A-Amie-chwan!?" The hacking stopped, and I felt incredibly dizzy, blood tricking from my mouth as I tried to hide my wound, my Heart Shell getting in the way. I tried to stay awake, I really did.

But with one final hack, I fell to the ground unconscious.

"_**AMIE-CHWAAAAAAAAN!!!!!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Zoro: ...**

**Ugh... Ow, my head hurts... -Rises.- Why the hell did you do that for!?**

**Zoro: ......................**

**Um... Zoro...? Hellooooo...?**

**Zoro: .............................................................................................. -Puts on bandana and draws katana.-**

**O-O O SNAP!!!!! Well, guys, I would leave a very dramatic ending author's note, but I don't wanna die right now, so I'm just gonna run to save my ass! UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!!! -Flees with Zoro close behind.-  
**


	84. HOLY SNAPSICKLES!

**Okay. I know I haven't been updating lately, but there IS a good reason for that!**

**And no, it isn't because Zoro's been trying to kill me! **

**It's actually because my computer up and DIED on me! Yep! DIED! So, I've been borrowing my mother's, and sharing computers is kinda... well... bleeeeh... It gave me writer's block and all that fun stuff. But YAY!!!! I got it up! FINALLY!!!!!**

**But before I let you all go and read, I just want to thank you all for the messages you've sent me! I greatly appreciate them!**

**And so, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!! (Even though it sucks!)**

* * *

Running…

I was running from someone…

But for some odd reason…

I wasn't scared…

My feet hit sand as I ran, and I was laughing. There was no pain, exhaustion. Just the thrill of the sand on my feet, the wind in my hair, and the smell of the ocean.

This is one of the few runs I'd ever enjoy.

"Amie-chan!" Someone called. "Amie-chan, slow down! You know I can't keep up with you!"

… Wait, someone NOT keeping up with ME? That's a shocker!

But I simply grinned, turning around and still running as a saw a girl close to my age running up to catch me. For a moment, she reminded me of Marikia, but after closer inspection, I realized how different she was from her. Her hair was a shiny dark brown, her skin a rich tan, and her eyes a sea green. There was also no sign of that venus comb…

Either way, she looked exhausted, but I only laughed. "Come on, Kia-chan! You're more athletic than me!"

"Well, you're YOUNGER than me! Therefore you have more energy to burn!" Kia called rather harshly.

"Admit it!" I called. "You're just a slowpoke!"

"I am not!"

I only laughed, singing. "Kia-chan's a slow-poke! Kia-chan's a slow-poke! Kia chan's a slow-pwaa!"

I was cut off by tripping on a bit of rock in the sand, falling back and landing on my bum. The sting from the fall caused tears to form in my eyes as I heard Kia-chan call to me.

"Amie-chan! Amie-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I sniffled, rubbing my eyes as someone kneeled in front of me. "I'm fine."

"**But Amie-chan, you're bleeding quite badly…"** Wha…?

"How could I-?" I started, looking down, only to stare in horror at the bright read that was staining my blue dress. More red blood flowed from a wound that was in my chest, my Heart Shell becoming a dark pink because of it.

It was then that I looked up and saw her. Pale skin… Dark blue hair... Black, lifeless eyes…

"**Amie-chan…"** She said, face unmoving. **"We really need to take you to the doctor. You could die…"**

I mustered whatever strength I had and began crawling backwards away from her. But she calmly rose and began following me. The pain was excruciating, and I had to fight a sob from coming from my lips as I did my best to fight through it.

Eventually, my arms gave way and I lay against the sand, too tired to move. I panted harshly, staring up Marikia as she started closing getting closer…

"_No…! This isn't right…!"_ Huh…?

Blackness came again and the pain began to ebb away.

"W… Wha…? Who was that…?" I asked, voice hoarse.

Nothing but silence met me, and I did my best to see through the darkness to whoever it was trying to talk to me.

"I…" I whispered hoarsely. "I know you're there…! I heard you!"

Nothing. Again.

"At least answer me!" I cried out, hissing as a little pain racked my chest, but slowly dissipated.

"_The Walkers…"_ What?

"What was that?"

"_Walkers walk to the side of the damned, and there's no way to bring them back…"_

"Who the hell are the Walkers?" I asked, only to be met with silence as I shut my eyes, trying not to fall asleep.

It didn't work.

Ugh… Dreams suck, you know that? Especially when you get stabbed in the chest in them and you wake up with that same-…

… Oh yeah… I was stabbed for real...

… But why am I running in my sleep…? And why am I wearing the jacket from a dress suit?

I forced my eye lids open and noticed that no, I wasn't running. Someone else was running for me as they had me on piggyback. I also noticed that this person smelled of cigarettes, had blonde hair, and no longer had _their_ jacket. I also noticed that it had gotten very windy, and that sand was blowing around with it.

I blinked a couple more times and groaned, shifting my arms a tad. "Oh gawd, I feel like crap…"

"Amie-chan!" Sanji cried rather excitedly as I shifted my arms a bit so one stayed around him and the other rubbed at my eyes. "You're okay!"

"I guess I am…" I said, wiggling just a touch and feeling particularly numb in my chest area. I looked down and noticed that, underneath Sanji's jacket, I was sporting a rather fashionable bandage tube top with my bodice relatively clean.

"Don't move around too much, or you'll start bleeding again!" I blinked, looking over and seeing Chopper hugging Eye Lash's neck. And on his back was…

"Chopper, I didn't know you had a soft spot for hitchhiking mummies…"

"Cut it out, Amie-chan! It's me!" I blinked as I finally noticed that said mummy had curly black hair and a long nose.

"Holy crap, Usopp! You look terrible!" I cried, rather bluntly I might add.

"Look who's talking!" Usopp snapped. "At least I wasn't stabbed in the chest!"

"And she wouldn't have been if you didn't abandon her!" Sanji snarled.

"It's not my fault!" Usopp stated. "She was the one who told me to stay out of it!"

I stared at the back of Sanji's head. "It was a good thing, too." I finally remarked. "She was tough. Even for me. If Usopp was there, he'd be dead in a heartbeat…"

There was a tense silence then, and I cringed, remembering the pain I felt towards the end. If Sanji hadn't of happened by, I don't think I'd be here, even if Marikia claimed that I wouldn't. She was a villain after all…

"So!" I said finally. "We're meeting up at the square, or whatever it's called, right?"

"Everyone else should be there too." Chopper confirmed. He sniffled a bit. "Even Luffy…!"

I blinked. "What's wrong, Chopper?"

"Apparently Baroque Works claims that Crocodile killed Luffy." Sanji stated.

"He's not dead." I said without a second thought, and I blinked at myself. Funny… Typically it takes me longer to form an answer to stuff like that…

They looked at me, curious.

"You really think so?" Usopp asked.

"I know so…" I said, cursing mentally at myself. "Well, it's more like my gut knowing so, but we really can't concentrate on that right now. We have to concentrate more on the fact that we've still got a country to save."

"Amie-chan's right." Sanji said. "Luffy wouldn't lose that easily anyway…"

I grinned. "Right!" I said, nodding. "So let's pick up the pace, Sanji-kun!"

"Yeeees Amie-chwaaaan!" He sang, speeding down the road as hearts flew by as I clung to his back.

"HEY!!!!" Sooorry, you guuuuuuys!

...Well, not really. Riding piggyback is too fun to feel sorry for anything!

They did catch up with us eventually, and we managed to reach the square. I saw Vivi, looking kind of scruffy, but other than that, a-okay.

And the person I saw with her made me smile.

Chopper was the first to react. "WAAA!!!! LUFFY'S STILL ALIVE!!!!" Hey, when did you get off Eye Lash?

"It's really Luffy!?" When did Usopp get off him too!? "See!? I KNEW IT!!!!"

"Yeah right." Sanji said. "That doesn't look like the face of someone who knew it…"

"See!? Gut feelings!" I stated, grinning. "They're always right!"

"Amie-san, why are you on Sanji's back?" Vivi asked, and I blinked at her.

"Wha…? Oh!" I said. "Sanji-kun, you can put me down, now…"

"Okay, Amie-chan!" Sanji stated, easily placing me onto the ground. I wobbled at first, but managed to regain my footing.

"Hey, Vivi!" Eh? "Why are you all banged up like that?"

I blinked, turning around too as Vivi teared up, only to see a scuffed up Nami smack Usopp upside the head.

I grinned. "Yay the gang's all back together!" I cheered, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Be careful!" Chopper snapped.

I flinched barely as there was a slight sting from my chest, and I lowered my arms, pouting. "I can't cheer now? That's depressing!"

"Oy!" I blinked, turning to see Zoro, the front of his shirt torn and covered in blood.

"And what the hell happened to you?" I asked, crossing my arms, hearing Sanji yell at Zoro in the background. I think it was about Nami.

"I can ask you the same thing." He stated. "I didn't think you were one for wearing bandages as shirts."

I fought a cringe. "Marikia sliced up my top. Needed SOMETHING to wear." I stated, glancing to the side and seeing Chopper give me a stern gaze. "You really expect me to run around with no shirt?"

Zoro gave me a look, and I had a feeling he knew something was up.

"Besides, you've done worse." I stated.

"I have not!" Suuuuure, Zoro…

"Sorry I lost to that guy once…" Luffy stated, arms extended upward. "So this time, I can't lose…"

"Damn straight!" I stated.

"If you can't win, who can!?" Usopp cried.

Zoro merely snorted. "Just hurry up with it already…"

Luffy looked toward us. "I'll finish it now… all of it!"

"ALRIGHT!!!!" He better, anyway! Running around like this is exhausting!

And I was on piggyback!

Either way, we still had some unfinished business. If I do recall, there's this big-ass bomb about to blow up Alubarna, and we had to find it.

"Everyone, please listen!" We turned to Vivi. "We still need to find the shooter of the bomb that is to blow up this city!"

… See? Didn't I tell you?

Question is, how did **I **remember? I typically have a really shitty memory…

… Maybe that crazy Marikia bitch did something… and she was _right…_

Creepy. VERY creepy.

"Find the shooter!?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Usopp. "How are we supposed to do that!?"

"No time to think about, we only have ten minutes!" VERY true!

"Since the diameter of the blast has to be about five kilometers…" Usopp stuttered out.

"Either the shooter is about two-point-five kilometers from here." I stated, causing everyone to look at me. It caused me to fidget. "Whaaaaat? I'm good with numbers!"

"Either way, she's right." Nami affirmed.

"No!" Eh? No? No what, Vivi? "The shooter's probably very near here!"

"But how!?" Usopp said. "If the shooter is nearby, then they'll be…"

There was a small, tense pause among us. Nami broke the silence. "Crocodile is that kind of person…"

"Killing his own buddies…" Chopper mumbled.

"A world class jackass, that's for damn sure…" I stated, brow furrowed.

Nami gave me a look. "Are you okay?"

I was about to answer, but Chopper took over for me. "It's the painkillers. I gave her a lot."

I gave him a look. "You pumped me with happy drugs!?"

Chopper panicked a bit. "I've never had to deal with your injury before! So I didn't know what kind of pain you were going to go through!"

We were distracted when we heard the specific sound of butt being kicked, and we turned to see Sanji and Zoro causing it.

Their victim? A Baroque Works member.

And lookit! He brought his friends!

As they seemed to talk amongst themselves, Zoro and Sanji turned to each other.

"How long do you plan on taking?" Sanji asked.

"We have to make every second count." Zoro started.

They then looked towards the group. "Two seconds."

"It'll take less than time than that!" I called, rolling up my sleeves, only to feel something tug at my skirt. "What the-? Chopper!"

"You have a severe injury to your heart, Amie-chan!" Chopper stated, causing everyone who _didn't_ know to gain knowledge. "If you go in there fighting, you can cause even more damage!"

"But I can't just stand there and let them fight without me!" I hissed. "I need to be of at least SOME help! _Somehow!_ I _NEED_ to help!"

I felt it again, then. A burning anger that I could quelch, and suddenly, my Heart Shell liquidated and shot at one of the Baroque Works members, slamming onto their face and catching them off-guard. As they flailed, trying to get it off, I could only stared at the scene with wide eyes as Nami tried to pull me along.

But it wasn't because of a trance or anything…

… _It was the immense pain coursing through my chest_!

I winced as it increased suddenly, clutching at my chest, glancing down to see the white bandages spotting slightly with red, and I stared wide-eyed at it.

"_Amie-chan, we need to go!_" Nami was right…! This… this was _killing_ me!

"S-Stop!" I cried, voice strained as felt someone grab onto me.

I had a feeling it listened, because it suddenly unlatched itself and launched back towards me, reforming back on to my chest, and relief washed over, and I collapsed.

"We have to get going!" I heard Nami. "Where's Eye Lash?"

"I've got her!" Eh…? Sanji?

"Okay, Sanji-kun. But be careful with her, okay?" But… Bu-But…!

"I wiiill, Naaaami-swaaaaaan!" I wanted to go with Zoro and Usopp!

Oh, poopie… Oh well, some other time, then…

It didn't take too long either to get piggybacking again with Sanji as we ran off, sand still blowing, but harder now.

I knew we had to hurry and find that bomb. Thing was, I already knew where it was.

Where was it? The Clock tower, of course!

But I couldn't just _say_ that! They'd suspect something! Bad enough they knew I was from another dimension…

And with Sanji doing this side-walk, it wasn't helping my planning.

I knew the guy was thinking, but really…

And then, an idea hit me. So hard, that I lifted my head up high.

"Sanji-kun…" I stated.

"Amie-chan! You're awake! That's wonderful!" Me being awake is the least of our worries, Sanji-kun…

"Yes well, I think I might know where the bomb is…" I stated.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Back in the dimension that I'm from, the way we used to bomb entire cities as big as this one, during wars… We did it from the air…"

"The air…?" Sanji repeated, pausing.

"Of course, I really don't think that there's some strange flying device here holding a bomb large enough for the job. We would've seen it by now…" I stated.

"It has to be from some place high up…" Sanji started, trailing up, turning towards the Clock Tower. "The Clock Tower!"

"Exactly!" I said, grinning.

"Sanji-kun! Head for that tower!" I ordered, cringing faintly as I extended my arm, pointing towards it.

"All riiiiiiight, Amiiiieeee-chwaaaaaan!" Sanji called, dashing off, and I lowered my arm and held on tight, staring up at the tower.

It was up to us to stop the destruction of Alubarna while Luffy continued taking care of Crocodile.

I just hoped that I managed to make it.


	85. Soooooooooo Sorry!

**Amie: Holy crap, where are we?**

**Usopp: A-A haunted house…!?**

**Luffy: No! A haunted ship!**

**Chopper: Wah! How did we get here!?**

**-Author stumbles in, looking like crap- Hi guys!  
**

**Amie: Oh my gawd! You're alive!**

**Nami: Where the heck have you been!? Do you know how many messages and such we've gotten!?**

**Sorry, sorry! I can explain! See, my mom's computer died, so she got a new one, but she's kinda… banned… me from using it… So instead, I'm using the laptop that's on its last leg that no one really wants to use because it overheats REAL quickly, and the slightest movement could shut it off.**

**Nami: Uh-huh…**

**Did I mention I also lost the memory stick that contained all of TOPA on it? I finally managed to find it though!**

**Usopp: That's great! You're finally able to write the next chapter! How's it going?**

**Relatively slowly, but with this computer, I have to be careful.**

**Amie: Huh? What's this game…? Is… Is it… **_**Ghost Busters**_**…?**

**AND I ALSO HAVE A BIT OF A PREVIEW THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT CHANGE AS I CONTINUTE TO WRITE! AS I SAID, SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

Sanji was a pretty fast runner, which is strange to think of now as we were rushing towards the clock tower.

Of course, when you're riding piggy-back on someone, you realize a lot of things.

Like the running, I noticed that, despite Sanji's seemingly-constant smoking, he didn't seem to have too many problems breathing. Perhaps he didn't inhale as much as he did exhale.

Huh… perhaps I'll sneak a cig and see how he does it. I mean, it's not like I haven't smoked before…

… Okay, that was pot, and it was only once! I swore off it when my one friend showed me a picture of someone wearing only their underwear, socks, a wrinkled tank-top, and a sombrero on their face.

… Yes, that was me, if you couldn't tell. How I got a hold of a sombrero is still a mystery to me.

But right now, I needed to put that in the back of my mind. Right now, we needed to get to that clock tower, and fast!

* * *

**As I said, it might change later on, but I just wanted you guys to know that, no, I haven't abandoned this story, and yes, I'm working on it. And hopefully I'll have it up either later on today or tomorrow!... Hopefully!**

**Amie: YAHOO!!!! THIS GAME IS FUUUUN!!!! Zoro! shoot down those flying books!  
**

**Zoro: I'm busy with this guy! YOU take care of them!**

**Sanji: Don't talk to Amie-chwan that way!**

**Luffy: I GET THE NEXT ONE!!!!!**

**Nami: Just hurry with the next chapter, Author-san...**

**Aye-aye!  
**


	86. It's Late, It's Short, BUT IT'S HERE

**I'm sorry that this is later (WAY later) then I had originally planned. This computer sucks, and my dad hid my memory stick...**

**Amie: So it has NOTHING to do with that manga that's been giving you strange dreams about vampires taking over the world?**

**NO!!!!**

**Nami: Suuuuuuure...**

**ANYWAY... I also apologize if it's so short, also. I... kinda had a brain fart... .**

**Luffy: Ewwwwwwwww!**

**Nami: THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE MEANS!!!**

**Oy... anyway, folks. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sanji was a pretty fast runner, which is strange to think of now as we were rushing towards the clock tower.

Of course, when you're riding piggy-back on someone, you realize a lot of things.

Like the running, I noticed that, despite Sanji's seemingly-constant smoking, he didn't seem to have too many problems breathing. Perhaps he didn't inhale as much as he did exhale.

Huh… perhaps I'll sneak a cig and see how he does it. I mean, it's not like I haven't smoked before…

… Okay, that was pot, and it was only once! I swore off it when my one friend showed me a picture of someone wearing only their underwear, socks, a wrinkled tank-top, and a sombrero on their face.

… Yes, that was me, if you couldn't tell. How I got a hold of a sombrero is still a mystery to me.

But right now, I needed to put that in the back of my mind. Right now, we needed to get to that clock tower, and fast!

"Sanji, we really need to hurry!" I cried over the rush of the wind.

"I'm running as fast as I can, Amie-chwan!" Sanji stated. "I'm also trying to make sure you don't get hurt any more than you are now!"

Oh, for crying out…! "Fine, then. Stop!"

"Eh…?" Sanji muttered, screeching to a halt. I then managed to wiggle myself from his grip, stumbling a bit.

I then turned towards the direction of the clock tower and just started booking it. "Let's keep going, Sanji-kuuuuuuun!"

"Wha!? Er, right, Amie-chwan!" Sanji called running after me.

How I was able to keep a relatively decent speed while running in my condition boggled me as I followed the twists and turns that lead me closer to the clock tower, Sanji running close behind me. I had an inkling that it had to do with my Heart Shell, seeing as, no matter how fast I was running, it laid flesh against my chest wound, as if it were protecting it, even trying to heal it by itself.

Why I didn't think it was because it could be tangled in my gauze bandages, I have no idea.

Maybe it was because I'm just… well… weird like that…

"Amie-chan, look!" Eh? Sanji-kun?

I skidded to a halt and turned to where Sanji stood, pointing at a note.

"Looks like Usopp figured it out, too." I peered over to see the little note, and I could only blink.

"Is that REALLY his penmanship?" I asked, squinting, tilting my head towards it.

Sanji looked at me. "Yeah. Haven't you seen it before?"

"Nu-uh." I said, shaking my head.

Then it donned on me. Could… they… be…!?

"Saaaanji-kuuuun…" I said, grinning and turning towards him. "Does Usopp-kun send you luuuuuuurve leeeetteeeerrs…?"

Sanji sputtered, eyes wide. "A-Amie-chwaaaan! Why on earth would you think thaaaaaat! You know I only love yooooouuuu and Naaaaaami-swaaaaan and Vivi-chwaaaaaan!" He whined, dancing around.

I could only giggle. "I'm just teasing. Now come on, we have to hurry to the tower!" I then began running. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

"Amie-chwan, that's not nice!" Sanji called, running after me. "Besides, you got a head start!"

"Ya snooooooze ya loooooose Sanji-kuuuuuun!" I called, turning a corner, Sanji close behind me.

But thankfully, after kicking a couple of Baroque Works members in the head, it didn't take that much longer to get to the tower, and if my now-not-so-crappy-or-at-least-I-hope-it's-still-not-crappy memory served correctly, Zoro was probably was already climbing the tower, and now Sanji had to get to that one window.

… Well, there's no way I'm sitting this out!

I turned to see Sanji not too far behind. With that, I cupped my hands around my mouth. "COME ON, SANJI!!!! THE OTHERS AREN'T HERE YET, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE GET TO STAND AROUND AND DO NOTHING!!!!!"

"You didn't have to be THAT loud, Amie-chwan!" Oops…

"Sooooorry!" I said, heading towards the entrance. "See you at the top, Sanji-kun!"

"Amie-chwan, are you sure you should be running on your own!?" That made me pause and look towards him. "I mean, your injury…!"

I grinned. "It's not bothering me that much right now…" I said. "I think it might be the happy drugs Chopper gave me, but I feel no pain!"

At the end of that sentence, I flung my arms out and flinched, feeling a sudden, sharp pain in my chest. Okay, maybe they were JUST starting to wear off, but I still felt relatively okay. I could still go on!

And I SHALL go on!

"Now, come on, Sanji-kun!" I called, rushing through the entrance and starting to climb the first set of stairs I could find.


	87. GIT TO THA TOP OF THA TOWAH

**Amie: Holy crap, a chapter!**

**I knooooow! I told you I'd get the next chapter of TOPA out as soon as I can!**

**Nami: What took you so long?**

**Writer's block, dog passing away, a collab with Giant Flying Radish of DOOM, and a new One Piece story with a new OC...**

**Amie: Oh, you mean Elliot?**

**Yup! It's just started, but I really think you guys should check it out! It's here on ! And let me just say, the OC, Elliot, isn't who you think they are... -Laughs evilly.-**

**Amie: Uh-huuuuuh... well, folks, we do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Another thing that I hated in life, and this hate either increased or decreased depending on the day, was stairs.

GAWD I hate stairs. Especially when you have to get to the top floor and there was NO ELEVATOR!

Note to self: Talk to Vivi about the wonders of elevators once this whole mess is over and done with…

I even lost count as to how many flights I had climbed, but I just hoped I got to the top soon, and there was a window I could just fall out of once everything was done and taken care of…

… What!? I bet I could survive it!

Either way, this was maddening.

That, and my chest was starting to become increasingly painful, mixed with that burning sensation you get after running on the track in gym.

Gawd, I hated gym…

After finishing yet _another_ flight of stairs, I had reached a dead end, and I cursed, my throat cracking and causing me to go into a small coughing fit. I looked at my hand and was thankful that there was no blood, but I faced one of the walls.

I know that one of the walls was connected to that bloody Clock Tower, and the other three just lead outside.

It helped that one of the walls had a window. As I panted, I looked out of it.

"Okay…" I muttered to myself. "I think… that was where… we were when we first got here… so…"

I turned around to the wall behind me, and I grinned. "Okay, you…" I stated, balling one of my hands into a fist. "Hope they won't miss you…!"

And with that, I punched the wall, hissing at the slight sting in my knuckles, but satisfied when it went through a wall. I retracted it, and punched another part of it, plowing right through. After a couple more punches, I managed to make a hole big enough, and low enough, to get through, and I gawked.

The clock tower _wasn't right next to the building I was in_!

Aw, crud!

… Well, I could just jump over there… I managed to jump pretty far at Whiskey Peak with Zoro, and this distance wasn't that much farther than it was when I jumped there…

I just needed to make sure I could break through…

I sighed, looking at my Heart Shell. "Looks like I'm going to have to use you…" I muttered, opening my hand and seeing it liquefy and slither into it, hardening into my hand…

… Into a hammer that was about the size of a normal hammer.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I cried, cringing as I felt a dull pain in my chest. "Gah… guess this will have to do…"

I stepped back a bit, then crouched.

"I hope I make it…!" I cried, dashing forward and leaping into the air, hammer raised. When I was close enough to do so, I let out something similar to a battle cry and hammered down on the wall in my way, causing it to shatter as I fell through, rolling onto the ground and landing on my back, knocking the wind out of me, my hammer retracting back into a Heart Shell onto my chest. I took a deep breath, only to erupt into a coughing fit, curling onto my side.

This time, it was a bit different from the last cough. This time, I tasted that familiar copper twang that usually comes from _blood_.

With that, I tilted my head, spitting out whatever was in my mouth, and indeed there was blood.

Crap. Chopper was right. I should've taken it easy.

Well, I was here now. Maybe by some chance of luck, I can find someone, like Sanji or Zoro, to help retrieve me if I do pass out again.

And with that, I forced myself up, wincing in pain, and continued to go up the stairs, going in a pace that was slower than the pace I started with. I needed to take it a bit easier than I have been…

Or else…

… Of course, if they had an _elevator_, we wouldn't be having this problem!

And so, I continued my way up the stairs, passing by tiny windows on my way, pausing to cough up blood when I couldn't hold back any more coughing fits. I only really stopped when I started to hear familiar shouts coming from the outside. Of course, I really couldn't make out what they were saying, but I can still hear them…

Usopp…

Nami…

… And Sanji…

I pouted, facing the evil, _evil_ wall, and getting an equally evil idea…

So I simply aimed a good, hard kick at the wall in front of me, hearing a couple of cries of surprise as the wall came tumbling down towards them.

It was a pretty big hole, so I walked over and peered down.

And there they were: Nami, Vivi, Chopper, Eye Lash, and Usopp. I was also able to see Sanji, who was leaning out the window.

And with that, I grinned, waving. "HOOOWDYYYY!!!!" I called, waving.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET IN THERE!?!?!" Nami shouted.

I made an uneasy face, scratching the back of my head. "I MADE A FEW NEW DOORS!?!?!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Eh!?

I turned around and grinned. "Hi, Zoro-kun!"

"ZORO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!?!?!" Gawd, so much shouting!

"Those Marines guys told me to go North, so I climbed up here…" … Swordsman say what?

"Zoro-kun, North isn't up…" I muttered blandly.

"THAT'S GOOD, THAT'S GOOD YOU GUYS!!!!" I blinked, turning to see Usopp the mummy waving at us. "JUST KEEP CLIMBING!!!!"

"I WAS GOING TO DO THAT ANYWAY!!!" I called down.

Usopp and Vivi seemed to be talking, but it was hard to hear them.

… Oh yeah! This was when they were saying we couldn't make it all the way up there in time! I remember!

Man, I still can't get over the fact that I can remember this stuff!

"Oy, you look worse for wear…" I turned to Zoro seeing him look at my chest.

Perv…

… Wait a minute…

I looked down and felt my eyes widen to see that the bandages on my chest were red with blood.

I had no idea I was bleeding this badly…

"Yeah, well… Marikia thought it would be cool to see if I could survive a stab through the heart…" I muttered.

"WHAAAT!?!?!" I cringed, hearing him shout.

"Oh please! My stab wound is the least of our worries right now!" I snapped. "We have to worry about the bomb. We still need to find it! Don't worry about me, because I'll be fine!"

Which was true. I mean, I could probably turn and continue up the stairs and stop the bomb, but if I could recall correctly, Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day were up there. But I don't think I could stop them by myself in this state…

"WAIT, VIVI!!!!" Hey! I can hear them again!

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?!?! IT'S MR. 7!!!!" They figured it out! Oh, joy!

Then we heard it. Laughter, along with the creaking of a big, heavy door opening. I looked up with all of them to see the face of the clock tower open. When it seemed to open all the way, two figures stepped out. One looked like a lady with a frog obsession (what is it with these Baroque Works women and their obsessions!?), and a man that… just… looked… weird…

"This is our last job…" Frog Lady, er, I mean "Miss Father's Day" said.

"Baroque Works Company, middle class workers... Miss Father's Day and Mr. 7!"

Oy… These Baroque Works people need to cut down on their theatrics…

* * *

**Yeah, the ending is awkward, but hopefully the ending of the next chapter will be better! Until then, stay tuned!**


	88. OMG A CHAPTER

**-All was dark and dreary, as a group of people managed to walk together, trying not to trip over themselves.**

**This group consisted of… **

**… The Straw Hat Pirates.-**

**Usopp: Do you really think it's safe to be walking around in here? She could have monsters and traps all over the place, waiting to be set off…!**

**Luffy: Do you think she has food here?**

**Nami: I can't believe you guys! It's been almost an entire YEAR since she last updated this story, and NONE of you are showing concern for her!**

**Amie: Oo! Look! She's got a broomstick here! I wonder if it can fly…**

**Nami: AMIE, FOCUS! Aren't you even concerned? You ARE her creation.**

**Amie: -Fumbling with the broomstick.- Well, now that you've mentioned it, I do feel kinda funny. Not the "ha ha" funny, either…**

**Usopp: OH NO! SHE'S GOING TO DELETE US!**

**Chopper: WHAAAT!**

**?: I AM NOT, YOU DOOFUSES!**

**Luffy: Whoo! Booming voice! Finally! Hey, can you tell us where Sofi is? She's the author of this, and we're wondering where she is!**

**-A shadowy figure begins to approach, only to trip and fall in front of them. It's…-**

**Amie: Do you seriously need to try to build the suspense with the triple-dot thing?**

**-Sorry.-**

**Amie: Yeah yeah… Besides, we know it's Sofi already!**

**Sofi: -From floor.- Hii-ick! –Sneezes.- Er, hi guys…?**

**Nami: And where the hell have you been!**

**Sofi: Writer's block, work on other projects, and school in general. Have I mentioned that college blows?**

**Amie: I remember you saying that once or twice…**

**Sofi: Yeah, and not to mention the numerous car troubles, animal deaths, and the fact that I'm more jittery than a box of jumping beans…**

**Sanji: Do you want a hug, Author-swan~?**

**Sofi: Aw, thanks, but not right now…**

**Nami: You never mentioned that you were busy with discovering the fine art of knitting…**

**Sofi: ANYWAY…,I'm kinda back! And READY TO WORK ON THIS!**

**Amie: Cool! So, am I gonna die or what?**

**Sofi: You know I can't say anything about that…**

**Amie: Fine. Let's get to the story, already. This note is long enough!**

**Sofi: Okay, okay… -Stands, dusting herself off.- AND NOW, MY AUDIENCE… READ! AND HAVE NO FEAR, TOPA IS BACK AND RUNNING!**

**

* * *

**

So this is what Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day looked like. A crazy guy with a wig and yet another woman with a weird obsession. This time it was with her clothes!

Strange, though. I didn't think that both of them could have perfectly, albeit transparent, identical twins…

… Wait… I think that's just me.

Well, crap! The effects of the injury and the blood loss it entailed is _finally_ kicking in and I'm starting to get dizzy. I just might become unconscious, soon…

Oh, goodie-goodie!

"Hey… hey!" I blinked, Zoro showing the same twin. "You gonna be okay for the plan?"

Wait… what? "What plan…?"

I think Zoro's either angry at me for not paying attention or he's genuinely concerned about me…

"We gotta get Vivi to the top. You're gonna make sure they don't hit us with something." Zoro said, motioning his heads upwards.

Haha… Zoro has two heads…!

… Oh, crap! "Er… sure. I can handle it…"

I probably couldn't. It wouldn't hurt to try, though…

The rest of it was kind of a blur. Vivi seemed to be negotiating with Usopp and Nami, and I was left to waver slightly over the ledge.

This probably won't end well for me. I can already tell.

Next thing I knew, I saw Vivi begin to get closer, and she was getting up pretty darn quick.

Sanji stepped up for the kick, and now it was Zoro's turn.

…Well, that's weird… This must be a really intense sand storm, or I just blacked out for a second…

"Amie-chan…!" Eh? Was that you Zoro?

Call me later, though. I think I'll have myself a nice lie down…

And with that, I fell forward, feeling a bit of a nice breeze as one would usually feel when they're falling down onto their bed.

Except the bed kinda disappeared and the wind just kept rushing.

… I'm plummeting to my possibly-definitely-gonna-happen death, aren't I…?

Man, I should've listened to Chopper…

It was then that I felt something wrap around me, rotating me so I wasn't going to land on the ground in a face plant.

"Hold on…!" Wait… it's Zoro…!

Yaaaay! He cares!

But when I heard a loud popping sound of a gun and heard Zoro curse in my ear, my feelings changed.

It was when Zoro was in mid-turn that I felt a sudden burning sensation on my side.

Thankfully, I didn't feel it for long… Mostly because I had blacked out.

* * *

**…**

**All: THAT'S IT!**

**Sofi: Yeah, sorry… But I AM working on the next chapter! And don't worry, Amie. YOU WON'T DIE!**

**Amie: YAY!**

**Sofi: So stay tuned for the next one!**

DFCC5DBF-C421-8435-C61F-D36E049E82CD

1.03.01


	89. NOTICE

**Hello, everyone! Just wanted to put this up in case those of you who are reading this story haven't checked the new summary and the like.**

**The One Piece Attempt is dead. Well, this version anyway. In fact, by the end of next week, it'll be down, along with Elliot and maybe a oneshot here and there. **

**Now, before you freak out, the reason why I'm taking it down is because I've been rewriting it. I've even posted it up here! In case you didn't know. Look for TOPA: To Run and Fight, then click and enjoy! There have been changes. MANY changes. But I do hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, for those of you who hoped that it would be SanjixOC all along and were upset when I switched it back, don't worry...**

**... Actually, do worry. In the end, I have no effing clue who I'm gonna pair Amie up with, if she gets paired up with someone. But she does seem like someone who could use teh love... I dunno.**

**Anywaaay, check out the rewrite! And remember: This story goes down this coming Friday!  
**


End file.
